Xenogears: The Year of Death
by Blitzkrieg9688
Summary: A young girl named Karina enters the lives of the Xenogears characters. Will she be an enemy or an ally? What of her mysterious fate? And what about the mysterious project following her appearence? Is she more than she seems? (Chapter 25 is up!)
1. Daughter of the Angels

1 Character List~~  
  
Brad Rinsuchii  
  
Age: 21  
  
Height: 6' 5''  
  
Weight: 239 pounds  
  
Hair color: Light blue  
  
Eye color: Dark blue  
  
Origin: Solaris  
  
Specialty: Staffs, bombs  
  
Gear: Oganimi  
  
Karina Rinsuchii  
  
Age: 16  
  
Height: 5' 4''  
  
Weight: 118.5 pounds  
  
Hair color: Very light purple shades  
  
Eye color: Midnight indigo  
  
Origin: Mass Island Sea Area (Aquvy Area)  
  
Specialty: Ether, Man- Catcher, Knives  
  
Gear: Sensheyn  
  
Erich  
  
Age: 14  
  
Height: 5' 4''  
  
Weight: 121.6 pounds  
  
Hair color: Platinum  
  
Eye color: Smoky gray  
  
Origin: Unknown  
  
Specialty: Red magic, Scythe  
  
Gear: Shinigami  
  
Kajumei Heartlock  
  
Age: 20  
  
Height: 5' 10''  
  
Weight: 135 pounds  
  
Hair color: Scarlet  
  
Eye color: Grass Green  
  
Origin: Cimerion City  
  
Specialty: Karate, Kung Fu, Jujitsu, any kind of fighting  
  
Gear: Keyren  
  
Sierra LeRage  
  
Age: 27  
  
Height: 5' 9''  
  
Weight: 135 pounds  
  
Hair color: Mint green  
  
Eye color: Pine green  
  
Origin: Solaris  
  
Specialty: Swords, sword magic  
  
Gear: Blitzkrieg  
  
Xenogears: The Year of Death  
  
1.1 Chapter One:: Daughter of the Angels  
  
"The girl… What is so special about her.." a man walked up to a young girl with a blank look in her eyes.  
  
"Oddly enough, she is one who will help us take down the Aveh empire." Another man responded.  
  
"Where did you find her?" the first man asked.  
  
"A few miles south of the old Ethos HQ." He replied. "Now, it is time to go see the –Contact- and Prince Bartholomew.." The girl nodded  
  
**********  
  
"FIRE!!" Bart pointed his finger down at a dune in the middle of the Aveh desert.  
  
"Young master!!" Sigurd ran up to Bart and shaded his eyes from the blowing sand. "What in the hell are you doing?!" he yelled at the blond prince.  
  
"A sandworm looked at me cross eyed, Sig, and nobody looks at me cross eyed! FIRE!!" Bart yelled as the cannon shot again.  
  
"Don't you think its dead yet?" Billy said smartly.  
  
"FI- huh?" Bart turned to see Billy leaning against a wall spinning his gun in his hand.  
  
"Also, if the sandworm has buried himself deep enough, your Yggdrasil cannon won't kill him." Billy smiled and looked at the desert.  
  
"You!! Sheesh!!" Bart growled and spun around. "FIRE!!" he yelled as the Yggdrasil started to shake violently.  
  
"You.. o.over..he.heated the.. c..c.cannon Young One!!" Citan ran in his voice shaking because of the vibrating ship.  
  
"You did something stupid again, Bart." Billy glared at him.  
  
"Oh crap!!" Bart ran inside.  
  
"The engine is overloading!!!" Franz yelled as a red siren blared.  
  
"What did you do this time, Bart!!!" Fei ran into the room with Emeralda, and Elly following him.  
  
"I didn't do anything." Bart yelled.  
  
"Other than overloading the cannon and damaging the engine." Billy added.  
  
"Oh, but those are little things around here!" Sigurd said as he pushed a series of buttons.  
  
"How I wish to go back to the good old days of chasing Shakhan around, the bald geezer, and being yelled at for careless little things.." Bart's eyes glimmered.  
  
"Not now! Young master, there is something stuck in the main propeller, you had better get rid of it!" Sigurd said calmer then he was before.  
  
"Billy, Bart, and I will go in our gears!" Citan suggested.  
  
"Right, Hyuga." Sigurd replied.  
  
"Let's go!" Citan ran to the gear dock as he, Billy, and Bart jumped into the three gears, El Fenrir, El Renmazuo, and El Andvari.  
  
"What is stuck in my Yggdrasil's propeller!?" Bart looked at something flopping around in the propeller.  
  
"Let's see.." Citan jumped out and looked at the flopping thing. "Aha!" he pulled at the thing and it popped out to reveal a long, green snake.  
  
"ARRRGGGHHH! YOU!!" Bart pointed his finger at the snake.  
  
"It must be that sand worm Bart was raving about." Billy laughed slightly.  
  
"Evil thing!" Bart jumped out of his gear and pulled out his whip.  
  
"No Bart! This is a rare species and I must study it!" Citan blocked Bart.  
  
"Study my kingly butt! Now gimme it so I can show it what Prince Bartholomew Fatima does to creatures who look at me cross-eyed!" Bart yelled.  
  
"You're so childish!" Billy laughed.  
  
"Shut up Priestie!!" Bart looked at El Renmazuo with fiery eyes.  
  
"Let us go." Citan started to get in his gear.  
  
"Charge the Yggdrasil cannon!!" Sigurd yelled.  
  
"Huh?" Bart turned back.  
  
"Enemy gear approaching at a high speed!" Sigurd replied.  
  
"You guys get back into the Yggdrasil, I'll handle this!!" Billy went forward.  
  
"Get your little butt back here, kid!" Bart yelled but Citan drug him in the ship.  
  
**********  
  
"Where's Billy?" Fei looked at Bart who was growling at the little green snake wrapped around Citan's arm.  
  
"The arrogant little Etone ran off to solve the enemy gear." Bart glared at the snake, who smiled back at him.  
  
"But that gear… there is something odd about It.." Sigurd brought up a view screen.  
  
"Yeah.. but just what..?" Citan bent his head.  
  
**********  
  
"What are you doing?" Billy yelled at the gear.  
  
"…….." It turned to him and said nothing.  
  
"Fine then, don't talk.." Billy aimed his guns at the gear.  
  
"……die……" it whispered.  
  
"Huh?" he looked back.  
  
"Die!" it shouted.  
  
"Ahhh! Shooottttt!!!!" Renmazuo moved back and fired at the suit.  
  
"You….. not –contact-.. dispose… immediately…" it breathed heavily and jumped forward and slammed Billy up against a rock wall.  
  
"What good will that do you?!!" Billy shot at it.  
  
"self… detonate…activated…" it whispered.  
  
"Self Detonate!!!" Billy struggled to get away.  
  
"Huh!!" the cockpit opened and a young girl walked out and fell into Renmazuo's hand.  
  
"Just a girl.. A young girl…" Billy's eyes bulged. "Crap! The thing's about to explode!" Billy looked back at the girl. "Well, you can come with me.."  
  
***************  
  
"Billy! You little fool!!" Bart ran to Renmazuo with the little snake following.  
  
"Shut up, Fatima.." he jumped out of cockpit, into its hand.  
  
"What? Lemme see!" Bart jumped over to the hand and the snake curled around the finger and looked down. "Ooooooo a girl!! Billy I never thought you were the type to-" Bart started.  
  
"Shut UP!" Billy lifted the girl just around the time Citan came into the dock.  
  
"Aha Billy I- what- who is she!?" Citan pointed at her.  
  
"Ya got me." Bart looked at Billy. "Explain, boy."  
  
"I don't know, she was in that gear." Billy looked at Citan, who was thinking hard.  
  
"Hmm well, take her to the Medical Area.." Citan ran off.  
  
"Fine.." Billy walked off, with Bart and the snake following him.  
  
"Why are you following me, worm?" Bart glared at the grinning snake.  
  
"Hissss!" it said happily.  
  
"Hmph!" Bart ran to his room that was labeled 'My room, enter and die'.  
  
******************  
  
"Why did you bring the enemy here?" Fei glared at Billy.  
  
"Billy must have reason, Fei's Kim" Emeralda looked up at Fei.  
  
"Actually, this girl was under heavy hypnosis.. like Elly was once." Citan told Fei.  
  
"So, you're saying this girl might not have known she was doing that?" Rico stared at the floor.  
  
"Chu-Chu thinks she is a kind hearted person, look at her, chu." Chu- Chu piped up.  
  
"You're so accepting, Chu-Chu." Elly smiled.  
  
"She seems to be becoming conscious again.." Maria looked at the girl.  
  
"Funky!" Bart ran in, the snake squirming past him. The girls eyes slowly opened to reveal deep blue-purple eyes.  
  
"W… wha?" Her eyes widened and she moved up against the wall.  
  
"Hi!!" Bart grinned.  
  
"Don't scare her to death, Bart.." Billy glared at him.  
  
"He won't hurt you.. Don't be afraid" Citan smiled.  
  
"W.. who are.. you?" She looked around. "Wh.. where am.. I?"  
  
"I'm Dr. Citan Uzuki, and this is Bartholomew Fatima." Citan replied.  
  
"I'm Fei Fong Wong!" Fei grinned and Bart burst into laughter. "What?!"  
  
"Your name is sooooo funny!!" Bart giggled.  
  
"I'm Elhaym Van Houten, but you can call me Elly." Elly smiled warmly.  
  
"I am Billy Lee Black.. and this is Primera, my sister.." Billy put his hand on Primera's shoulder.  
  
"Rico Banderas.." Rico growled.  
  
"Emeralda… Kasim" Emeralda hid behind Fei.  
  
"I am Maria Balthazar." Maria smiled.  
  
"What is your name young lady?" Citan looked at the girl.  
  
"I am.. Karina Rinsuchii" Karina whispered.  
  
"Nice name.. now tell me.. How did you get to be with those people whom attacked us?" Citan sat next to her bed.  
  
"With who? I don't know who you're talking about.." Karina looked at the sheets.  
  
"That makes sense.." Citan smiled.  
  
"Ooo, Citan has a theory let's listen!" Bart looked at Citan.  
  
"Yes.. well, I detected several disturbances in her nerve structure.. meaning.." Citan stared into space.  
  
"Total manipulation, right?" Billy stared at the girl.  
  
"Yes.." Citan looked at her. "Do remember the last time you were conscious?"  
  
"Sort of.. the last I remember, it was January.. but I don't remember what year.. I was 15 though.. And I'm sixteen now.. I think.." She looked back.  
  
"Right.. But that would mean.. today is May 21.. you were in hypnosis for at least 4 months.." Citan looked at the purple haired girl.  
  
"I.. Don't remember anything else.. Sorry.." Karina looked up desperately.  
  
"No, don't be sorry.. It's not your fault" Billy smiled weakly.  
  
"Whateva, anyhoo, let's see… You hungry?" Bart grinned.  
  
"Sort of.." Karina squirmed.  
  
"Yes, but first.. Can you walk?" Citan looked down.  
  
"Maybe.." Karina moved the sheets and wobbled unsteadily on her legs before falling into Billy's arms.  
  
"Hehehe.. Whoo Hoo!" Bart nudged Billy.  
  
"Not funny, Fatima.." Billy helped her up.  
  
"I can walk.. just not too fast.." Karina stood up straight.  
  
"Very well, we'll go on ahead, Billy you help her along." Citan looked at Bart.  
  
"Yeah Billy help her al-" Fei cupped his hand over Bart's mouth.  
  
"Don't worry about him.. He's just had too much sugar today and he's going to shut up now.. Right Bart?" Fei glanced at a squirming Bart.  
  
"Mm hmm!" Bart squirmed harder.  
  
"Good!" Fei released him.  
  
"Dang! Your hand tastes like soap! Ychh!" Bart gagged and sputtered.  
  
"Please Bart act a little teeny bit sane today.." Elly walked out.  
  
"C'mon, Fei's Kim!" Emeralda drug Fei after Elly.  
  
"Hey chu three! Wait up!" Chu-Chu followed them.  
  
"Nice meeting you.." Rico walked off.  
  
"I'll see you later!" Maria followed.  
  
"Just come when you're ready." Citan smiled before leaving.  
  
"Okay.." Karina sat on the bed.  
  
"……" Primera walked up to her and looked into her eyes.  
  
"Hi.." Karina smiled. "Are you shy?" She said softly.  
  
"No.. She just can't speak." Billy answered for her.  
  
"Was she born that way?" Karina glanced up at him.  
  
"No.. When our mother died she stopped speaking."  
  
"That's sad.." Karina looked at Primera kindly. "But I can tell what you're saying by the expressions your eyes make."  
  
"BILLY!" A loud voice boomed through the halls.  
  
"No.." He walked to a corner.  
  
"PRIMERA!" It yelled again.  
  
"….pa…pa.." Primera smiled.  
  
"How are you?" a man with white hair and a lot of scars appeared out of nowhere.  
  
"Fine before you came.. Dad." Billy glared at him.  
  
"Oh hush- Hello.." Jessie ran up to Karina. "Who is this angel?"  
  
"Her name is Karina.." Billy looked away.  
  
"Who is he?" Karina edged near Billy.  
  
"My drunken worthless father.." Billy said loud enough for Jessie to hear.  
  
"Sort of scary.." Karina whispered.  
  
"… Billy, you didn't get a wife while I was away did you?" Jessie laughed.  
  
"I'm sixteen, that's sick.." Billy looked disgusted.  
  
"Oh.. Well.. Uh.. Billy, you said you would show me around.. Where are we?" Karina whispered to him.  
  
"The Yggdrasil, It's a ship.." Billy whispered back.  
  
"Okay.. Around the Yggdrasil!" Karina looped her arm under Billy's and forced him through the door.  
  
"Oh.. Young and sweet girls.. Billy got a pretty one, too!" Jessie laughed.  
  
************  
  
"Tell me more about yourself, Billy." Karina glanced at him.  
  
"I'm an Etone, or purger.. Or at least I was.." Billy walked into a huge warehouse.  
  
"Wow.. Cool." Karina looked up. "W..what is that?" Her voice shivered.  
  
"That is Renmazuo, my gear.." Billy looked at her.  
  
"The thing that brought me here.." Karina looked back at the floor.  
  
"Yes.." The boy walked up to it and put his hand on his head. "And it needs to be repaired." He sighed as he moved his fingers through his light platinum hair.  
  
"Billy, why are you so.. Why do you hate your father?"  
  
"I have said before, I am only related to that drunk by blood, I'm nothing like him!" Billy said through his teeth.  
  
"You sort of look like him." Karina smiled.  
  
"No I don't, he is scarred and his hair needs to be shaved or something.. I am clean.. I actually wash, unlike him!" Billy turned around and blinked.  
  
"Well, If you make him younger, take away the scars, make him shorter and give him light platinum hair, he would look like you." Karina attempted.  
  
"Whatever.." Billy grumbled.  
  
"What a creep.." Karina frowned. "Kinda cute though" She grinned evilly.  
  
"I can hear you.." Billy turned to her.  
  
"Wha!" Karina walked back and stumbled to the ground.  
  
"Sort of flattering.." Billy smiled and helped her up.  
  
"Good, I have to make sure everything happens right.." A boy stood up in the rafters and smiled.  
  
"C'mon, you have to eat something." Billy put his hand on her shoulder and walked out.  
  
"It will all happen… And I will make sure nothing wrong happens.." He disappeared into the shadows.  
  
  
  
"Funny Chica, ya know." Bart fumbled with his whips.  
  
"Why?" Citan spun around.  
  
"Her eyes.. Did'ja see them? They were like the darkest blue, like the night, with silver flecks.." Bart stood up. "And her skin looks like the color of the moon." He looked up. "Sort of like an angel, I pictured."  
  
"Yes, a rare beauty she is.." Citan smiled.  
  
"She is very pretty." Elly frowned. "Makes me feel a little bad.."  
  
"It's okay, Elly." Fei grinned, Emeralda swinging on his arm. "Her voice is like.. Um.." Fei thought.  
  
"Music!" Emeralda chanted.  
  
"Yeah!" Fei picked up the small girl.  
  
"Hi.." Karina walked in slowly and leaned against the wall. "Sorry if I'm imposing.."  
  
"Not at all." Citan's face brightened.  
  
"Hello, Billy Illy.." Bart piped up.  
  
"Hello Bart." Billy said with a quiet tone.  
  
"Hi Everybody!!" Jessie ran into the room, not noticing that he knocked over his son in the process.  
  
"Get.. off.." Billy pushed him off.  
  
"Oh, didn't see ya, boy!" Jessie cackled.  
  
"Yeah, Billy, maybe if you were taller.." Bart grinned.  
  
"Bart-" Billy was about to speak when..  
  
"So, um.. I am.. sorry to have caused any damage.." Karina fumbled with the words.  
  
"Not too much damage, most of it was caused by Bart's insane bumbling." Citan nudged Bart.  
  
"Yeah- what do you mean 'insane bumbling'!" Bart demanded.  
  
"Tell it like it is." Fei grinned.  
  
"Hush!" Bart growled.  
  
"Excuse me.. I.. have to get home as soon as possible.." Karina frowned. "My brother.. Brad.. I hope he is okay.. And Kajumei.." Karina looked down.  
  
"We will get you home as soon as possible.. Miss Karina.." Billy grabbed her hand.  
  
"Yeah.." Karina looked into his eyes.  
  
"Eh hemm, people we just met, no PDA, got it..?" Bart walked in between them.  
  
"Sure, whatever, Bart.." Billy grumbled.  
  
"Bart, umm… Mr. Bart.. I am a little sleepy, do you think you could take me where I was..?" Karina edged for the door.  
  
"Yeah! Billy.." Bart glanced at him.  
  
"I'm not your slave!" Billy folded his arms.  
  
"I don't make you pay rent, be happy! Now go show our beautiful young guest to a room." Bart shoved him out the door.  
  
"Thank you, Mr. Billy.." Karina blushed.  
  
"Just Billy, okay?" Billy glanced around nervously. "What is up with her?" He looked at the enchanting young girl.  
  
"Um.. So.." Karina looked around.  
  
"You have a brother?" Billy tried to bring up a subject.  
  
"Y-yeah! He is a little older than Mr. Bart.. Maybe, he's 20.." She looked around. "If I am sixteen he would be twenty one."  
  
"Good.. I guess." He stopped and turned to a door. "Here.."  
  
"Okay.. Thank you.." Karina brightened.  
  
"You do need something to sleep in.." Billy folded his arms.  
  
"I'll handle that!" Bart appeared out of nowhere.  
  
"Ahh!!" The two turned around quickly and gasped.  
  
"Calm down, ya wussies.." Bart held up a gown. "Elly loaned you one of her night gowns.."  
  
"G-good! Tell her thank you for me!" Karina moved back.  
  
"Hmm?" Bart looked around.  
  
"Well?" Karina muttered to them.  
  
"Well what?" Billy blinked.  
  
"Go go go!" Karina shooed them away.  
  
"Sure, whatever." Bart ran out.  
  
"Goodnight, Miss Karina." Billy started to leave.  
  
"Billy!" Karina grinned. "Can you.. Bring me something to eat, I mean, no offense, but, Bart was getting a little, um.." Karina looked down.  
  
"Loud? Obnoxious?" Billy suggested.  
  
"Yeah!" Karina looked up.  
  
"Heh, sure.." Billy smiled and left.  
  
"Thanks again!" Karina called after him.  
  
**************  
  
"Gooooooooodddddmmmooorrrrnnniiinnnnnnnnggggggggg Sig." Bart had his usual long-winded greeting.  
  
"Good morning, young master." Sigurd set coordinates.  
  
"Where we heading, Sig?" Bart ran up to him.  
  
"To the Aquvy Islands." Sigurd turned around slowly.  
  
"Not to that orphanage?" Bart moaned.  
  
"Yes, We are going to dump Jessie off there." Sigurd nodded.  
  
"Maybe Billy too.." Bart muttered.  
  
"And that young lady." Sigurd grinned.  
  
"Hey, I gotta try and get Billy hooked up with Karina, it is my plot, he is the only single guy- well.. Besides Rico.." Bart folded his arms.  
  
"How nice." He pulled his silver hair out of his eyesight.  
  
"I know!" Bart said in his happy-go-lucky voice.  
  
"Hi Siggie!" Jessie cackled as he barged in.  
  
"Why do I seem to flinch every time I hear him?" Sigurd blinked.  
  
"I'm leaving, to go see if Citan is done goofing with that worm so I can kill it." Bart waved his hand and walked out.  
  
"Jessie, get off!" Sigurd pried Jessie off and pressed the large blue button. "Bart, the ship is going into submarine form, okay? It'll be safer this way." Sigurd glanced at Bart.  
  
"Yeah, whatevah" Bart grinned.  
  
  
  
*******************  
  
"Where am I?" Karina sat up. "Oh yes.." She looked around. "The Yggdrasil, with those people.. Citan, Bart.. Fei, Elly, Emeralda, Maria, Rico.. and.. Billy.." She shook her head. "Why?" A knock sounded on her door. "Come in.." She said quietly.  
  
"Good morning, Miss Karina, I hope you slept well." Billy stepped in lightly.  
  
"Billy.. Yes, I did, thank you." She smiled.  
  
"Would you like some breakfast?" He looked at her with his icy blue eyes.  
  
"Y-Yes! Thank you!" She walked into the bathroom with her clothes.  
  
"Why does she make me feel so… happy..?" Billy shook his head and leaned against the windowpane. He laid his platinum head on the cool glass and looked out the window. Nothing but desert as far as he could see, repeated dunes in small clusters that looked like waves frozen when they rose. His eyes looked from side to side at the repeated formations. He jumped when the door opened. Karina stepped out in her white clothes with the black knee-length boots and the high black shorts. White gloves moved from her forearm to her hand silkily. Her hair was tied up in three ponytails by three deep purple jewels. Her hair fell gently around her face, the front of it ending at her collarbone. Her beautiful dark blue-purple eyes covered by thick, dark lashes blended wonderfully with her pale, moon-like skin. Her figure was perfectly shaped, with no visual flaws. She was like a perfect creation. Her lips pale and perfectly shaped, twisted into a sweet smile showing her pure white teeth.  
  
"Have I passed inspection?" She asked kindly.  
  
"Huh?!" Billy looked up, his face turning hot and pink.  
  
"Hmm.. It's hard to hide it when you blush!" Karina's laugh was like bells.  
  
"W-what? I wasn't blushing!!" Billy turned around. "It is a skin condition" He flinched after he said it. "Oh, that's smart, now she'll think you have some skin disease.."  
  
"Okay.." Karina walked up to him.  
  
"Ready for breakfast?" Billy said weakly.  
  
"Yes, I am." Karina lopped her arm under his.  
  
"You okay?" He looked down at her, her face suddenly quiet and emotionless. She nodded. The Yggdrasil gave a violent jolt that made her jump.  
  
"What happened?!" Karina jolted out of her silence.  
  
"The Yggdrasil just went into its submarine form." Billy glanced out the window.  
  
"Oh.. What type of ship is this?!" Karina turned to Billy.  
  
"Arial, desert, water.." Billy unfolded his arms and waked up to the window.  
  
"Is that?" She pointed at a dark tower.  
  
"Babel Tower.. When humans became too selfish and self-conscious they began to think of themselves as gods.. So they built Babel tower, which was supposed to reach the home of God.. But this did not please him.. When he saw this he destroyed the humans and turned Babel Tower into a ruin.." Billy looked down. "I think that is how it goes.."  
  
"Sounds right to me." Karina stood up. "Where are we going?"  
  
"Orphanage.." Billy walked to the door.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I own an orphanage.." Billy blinked.  
  
"Oh.." Karina walked to the door.  
  
********************  
  
"Citan! I'm here to kill the renegade worm!" Bart walked in with a pump action gauge shotgun.  
  
"Bart! Why are you brandishing that gun!?" Citan guarded the snake.  
  
"Get out of my way so I can kill it! I only managed to swipe two bullets from Billy!" Bart aimed the shotgun.  
  
"Hisssss!" It glared at Bart.  
  
"You die!" He started but the snake flung onto him and pushed him to the ground.  
  
"AAAHHHH!! OH DEAR GOD!!" Bart rolled around on the floor, trying to pry the snake off.  
  
"Bart." Citan lifted the snake.  
  
"Get it off! Get it off!" Bart squealed like a girl.  
  
"Bart!" Citan kicked him.  
  
"OW!! What the hell is up with you! You got serious issues man!" Bart sat up and rubbed his side.  
  
"Sandworms only attack when they see a dumb species they can kill. Meaning you are the dumb species." Citan stroked the snake.  
  
  
  
*********************  
  
"Fei's Kim!" Emeralda swung around on the bars.  
  
"Hmm?" Fei looked up.  
  
"Is Bart yelling?" Emeralda cocked her head.  
  
"Most likely." Fei laughed.  
  
"Are you even going to question that girl?" Rico said dryly.  
  
"I trust her, Rico, you should too." Fei said swiftly.  
  
"Fei!" Elly rushed up to him, apparently frantic.  
  
"What? Elly?" Fei looked down at her fire colored hair.  
  
"A fleet of unidentified Gears are coming!" She looked up at him. "At almost 60 mph! There is a war ship with them!"  
  
"WHA!!" Fei fell back and breathed quickly.  
  
"Get up here already FEI!!" Sigurd's voice rang from the intercom.  
  
"Okay!!" Fei stood up and ran away.  
  
"Emeralda, Elly, Rico, we will need you too."  
  
"Coming!" Elly grabbed Emeralda's wrist. "C'mon, Emeralda!"  
  
"Well, Stier will get some exercise!" Rico growled.  
  
**********************  
  
"Young one! Citan!" Sigurd's voice made the two jump.  
  
"W-what is Sig!?" Bart's ears pricked up.  
  
"Unidentified fleet of gears and a warship are coming!" Bart cut off Sigurd.  
  
"Yo! What do you MEAN fleet AND a WARSHIP!!!??" Bart slumped. "NOO!"  
  
"We must go to the deck, young one." Citan walked out calmly.  
  
"How can you be sooooooooo CALMMMM!!!???? This is frickin--" Citan grabbed his cuff.  
  
"Come along, young Bart!!"  
  
*********************  
  
"What now?!" Billy spun around.  
  
"I-I don't know!! There are a whole bunch of gears coming!" Karina panicked.  
  
"Just calm down.." Billy tried to calm her down.  
  
"Boy! There are warships comin!! Load the cannons!!" Jessie bounced in.  
  
"Dad!" Billy whispered.  
  
"There are plannin' to sink us! We better kiss our butts goodbye! There is no way we can stop THEM!!" Jessie ignored him.  
  
"Dad!!"  
  
"Say goodnight Billy's wife!" Jessie cackled.  
  
"She's not my wife!"  
  
"I'm not his wife!"  
  
"She is pretty enough! And come on boy! I see how you get all red and your voice gets higher when I say that! You know you want her--" Jessie went on and on.  
  
"Dad!!!" Billy's voice was rather high when he grabbed Jessie's head and covered his mouth.  
  
"Mmmff!!"  
  
"Billy! We have to go!!" Karina breathed heavily.  
  
"What?!" Billy looked up. "What do you mean 'we'?"  
  
"You have to take me with you!" She sounded insistent.  
  
"No I don't!" Billy let go of Jessie.  
  
"Yes, you do! What if they came for me!?" Karina ran up to him.  
  
"Why would they come for you?!" He pulled back.  
  
"It is just my intuition!" Karina wavered. "I'll tell you later!"  
  
"I don't know why I'm letting you but.. Come on!" Billy hissed.  
  
"Thank you!" Karina followed him.  
  
"You take care of your wife! Ya hear boy!?" Jessie called.  
  
"She's not my wife!" Billy yelled back.  
  
"I'm not his wife!"  
  
"Sure.." Jessie turned around.  
  
  
  
"He is.." Karina shook her head.  
  
"Insane.." Billy looked at her.  
  
"I guess.." Karina looked forward.  
  
"Yo!!" Bart ran up to them.  
  
"Bart!!" Karina jolted to a stop.  
  
"Hehe!!" Bart grinned. "Coming from a date, Billers?"  
  
"Not really.." Billy glared at the blond boy.  
  
"Right.." Bart winked his one eye.  
  
"Bart.. What are these.." The ship jolting cut off Karina.  
  
"Young ones!" Citan skidded by.  
  
"Dr. Uzuki!" Billy watched him slide against a wall.  
  
"Young ones.. you must.. we must get to the docking area!" Citan shook his head and tried to stand up straight.  
  
"Citan.. Sir.. " Karina walked up, staying close to Billy.  
  
"Yes?" Citan breathed hard.  
  
"Is there a chance of us.. Winning?" Karina looked down.  
  
"Of course! Chance of winning! 100,000,000,000%!" Bart jumped around. "What kind of a question is that?!" Bart looked around.  
  
"Yes.. You will be fine." Billy set his hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Mr. Etone is flirting oooo!!" Bart made that sound that audiences make when someone lays the smack down.  
  
"Bart.." Billy looked over at him with murder in his eyes.  
  
"Billy! No!" Karina held him back.  
  
"You all stop it!" Citan barked.  
  
"Yes sir.." Billy said obediently.  
  
"Sorry.." Bart whimpered away. "Oh well!" He perked up and ran away laughing.  
  
"Bart has issues.." Billy closed his eyes.  
  
"Large issues.." Citan nodded. "Now, Billy, get out there."  
  
"Yes sir!" He looked up and followed Bart.  
  
"Wait!" Karina followed.  
  
"Hmm? I wonder why she is going too.." Citan folded his arms. 


	2. The Winged Black Gear

1.1 Chapter Two:: The Winged Black Gear  
  
"Karina.. Why do you want to come..?" Billy looked at her with a piercing look.  
  
"I don't know.." Karina sat in the cockpit.  
  
"You do too.." He grabbed her hand. "Tell me.."  
  
"I-I can't.." She said nervously.  
  
"You.. You are a spy.. Aren't you?!" Billy said with a hurt look.  
  
"No! It isn't that!" Karina gasped.  
  
"Then what is it?!" He didn't look back.  
  
"I can't.. I can't.." Karina whispered.  
  
"Yes, you can!" His ice blue eyes flashed.  
  
"No…." Karina looked away.  
  
"Whatever.." He looked away.  
  
"Billy!! Sup, man?" Bart's voice came over the intercom.  
  
"Hey, Bart." Billy whispered.  
  
"Glad you could join us.." Fei added.  
  
"You boys! We have a job to do! The only people working are Rico and Maria!" Elly scolded.  
  
"Take care of lady Karina, Billy." Citan ordered.  
  
"You had better.." Bart growled.  
  
"She'll be fine.." Billy grumbled.  
  
"I am all right.." Karina whispered.  
  
"Let us keep it that way." Maria panted. "These guys must be new models.. They are very tough.."  
  
"Take this!" Bart laughed as he jumped at the other gears.  
  
"Young one, you are very reckless.." Citan threw his sword into one of the gears.  
  
"It is fun! I need a CD player in here playin' rock or somethin'!" Andvari flew out of the midst of explosions.  
  
"There is no end to them.." Karina looked around.  
  
"And they are after you?" Billy blinked. "Why are you so important..?"  
  
"I will tell you later.." She decided to trust him. "But how do we know that they had the intentions to fight..?"  
  
"They began fire on us a few moments before we got out here!" Sigurd's voice came over the intercom.  
  
"Oh… I see… Anyway… I will tell you why I think they are attacking us after we get out of here…"  
  
"If we get out of this.." Billy whispered grimly.  
  
"What?!" Karina's voice became high. "What do you mean?!"  
  
"Billy! Do we need to have the discussion about probability of us winning?!" Bart yelled.  
  
"No."  
  
"Good. Then we shall not talk further about this, I'll have your resume' in the mail tomorrow." Bart sighed.  
  
"Karina.." Billy cut off the transmission so that the others couldn't hear.  
  
"Yes?" She looked at him.  
  
"I am sorry.." Billy whispered.  
  
"It is all right.. I understand.." Karina smiled.  
  
"Good.." He sighed and looked back.  
  
"You have been eerily silent Billers, you ain't doin' something to Kar, are you?" Bart's incessant voice drummed in.  
  
"Bart!" Billy whined.  
  
"Hi, Bart.." Karina smiled.  
  
"Hey, the dudes seemed to have stopped comin'!" Bart yelled.  
  
"But who.. I- I mean WHAT is that?!" Citan squawked. "It seems to be a new model gear of some sort.. intriguing.."  
  
"It ain't 'intriguing'!" Bart yelled.  
  
"It is.." Fei trailed off. A huge gear stood in front of them. "A fat bas--"  
  
"Fei! We have minors in here! No cursing!" Elly growled.  
  
"I know! Billy can't here that sort of stuff! Keh hehe" Bart snickered.  
  
"I am going to ignore that.." Billy whispered.  
  
"I am going to sing the doom song now! Doom doom doom doom.." Bart laughed.  
  
"Bart.. Please stop singing!" Billy whimpered.  
  
"My systems won't work, Fei's Kim!" Crescens floated uselessly in the air.  
  
"Nor mine!" Citan whined.  
  
"Hark! Mineth willnotith workith eitherith!!" Bart squeaked.  
  
"Nice accent, Bart.. Mine either.." Billy tried to move the arm.  
  
"Damn- I- I mean DARN! Oh screw it! DAMN!!!" Fei screamed.  
  
"Sig! A little backup would be nice!!!" Bart yelled.  
  
"Sorry, young master, but our systems are jammed.." Sigurd whispered.  
  
"Great.." Billy frowned. "Are you sure there isn't anything you can do, Siggy?"  
  
"Stop calling him Siggy you little..!" Bart trailed off.  
  
"It is after me! Let it have me!" Karina  
  
"No way.." Billy whispered. "I won't let that happen."  
  
"Keep on dancing around her Billers, you'll score soon." Bart growled.  
  
"Give me the girl.." The gear spoke.  
  
"Who are you?!" Billy looked over at it.  
  
"Never mind that, give me the girl now!" The gear turned to Renmazuo.  
  
"Not on your life!" Bart dared.  
  
"Why do you want me?!" Karina begged.  
  
"You know lady Karina.." It whispered.  
  
"No.. I don't!" She dug her fingers into Billy's cloak.  
  
"Calm down, Kar.." Billy whispered.  
  
"You won't let her go.. Then die!" It rammed into Renmazuo.  
  
"Billers!" Bart shook his head. "What am I talking about?! Karina!!"  
  
"Leave them alone!" Crescens lunged at it.  
  
"Back, little android!" It slammed Crescens away like it was paper.  
  
"Ugh.." Billy grabbed his head. "That is gonna hurt tomorrow.. Karina?" He glanced back. "Karina.. are you okay?"  
  
"Thanks to you, I am.." She rubbed her leg. "Ouch.."  
  
"Is your leg okay?" He whispered.  
  
"Yeah.." She sighed.  
  
"Time to finish you all off.." The gear growled.  
  
"Oh.." Bart whimpered. "SHIT!!"  
  
"Burning.." It started. "What the?!" It screamed.  
  
"Get out now, Lady, young ones.." A soft voice whispered.  
  
"Who are you?!" It screamed. A large black gear with black wings hovered behind the other gear.  
  
"Get out now.." It whispered.  
  
"I say we take the dude's free pass out of this.." Bart blinked.  
  
"Let us go now.. Young ones.." Citan pulled Bart away.  
  
"Gotcha.." Renmazuo wobbled up and followed Fenrir and Andvari uneasily.  
  
"Emeralda, Elly, let's get.." Xenogears flew away.  
  
"Right!" Vierge and Crescens followed.  
  
"Now, come on." The black gear pulled out a huge scythe. The other gear turned to it.  
  
"What was that?" Billy whispered.  
  
"Not again." Karina looked over his shoulder.  
  
"What?" He glanced back.  
  
"N-Nothing." She looked away.  
  
"Sig!" Bart ran in. "Sig, I want you to turn 90 southwest and take down the aft burners! After that, get this ship out of here by air! It will move a lot faster.." Bart looked up at the screen. "Those gears are havin' it out.. That black gear.. get a reading on it.."  
  
"Impossible, young master.. It has some sort of shield.. My god the model is amazing though.. It is obvious that it may just be stronger than Xenogears.. We can get readings and pictures.. but it will take a few hours after we get out of this for the computer to compile it all.." Sigurd turned the Yggdrasil.  
  
"Stronger than Xenogears?! That's impossible!" Bart shook his head. "Aw.. Screw it! We'll see later! You just get us out of here before our asses get burned!"  
  
"I thought I told you to get out of here!" The gear turned to the Yggdrasil.  
  
"We are tryin'! That thing has a grab on us and we can't shake it loose!" Bart grabbed the intercom.  
  
"Fine then.. Let me assist you then.." It smashed into the other gear and turned back. "It can't keep that grab on you while it is in defense mode.."  
  
"Whatever.. Sig, you know how much I hate taking charity like this, but we had better get out before we get our butts burned.." Bart nodded at Sigurd.  
  
"Right.." Sigurd turned on the aft burners and shot the Yggdrasil up into the air. "Hold on, Young master!"  
  
"I- I am!" Bart clung onto one of the rails. He fell over and skidded against a wall.  
  
"We are now out of the area of the gears.." He smiled weakly.  
  
"Sig.. next time we do that.. give me a little more warning.." Bart panted. "But that was pretty cool.."  
  
"Young master, the aft burners are damaged from being turned on too quickly and being overheated." He turned to Bart and gestured at the door. "You go relax for a few minutes, I'll finish here and then go down and check them.. In about and hour and a half could you come back up and take control?"  
  
"Yeah, sure!" Bart grinned and gave him a thumbs up then ran out.  
  
  
  
"Okay now." Bart paced back and forth.  
  
"Young one, you have paced around saying that and then sighing for the past hour, what are you thinking about?" Citan glanced up. "I can't concentrate." He said rather impatiently.  
  
"Well, Citan, I was thinking.." Bart stopped.  
  
"Yes..?" Citan stood up.  
  
"That maybe.." Bart looked around and leaned forward, his voice lowering to a whisper.  
  
"What?!" Citan blinked.  
  
"If Karina were a spy, she definitely wouldn't tell US right?" He looked down.  
  
"Yeah, I suppose." Citan shrugged.  
  
"So, she may be a spy." Bart sat up, grinning.  
  
"And it took you an hour to think THAT up, congratulations Bartholomew." Billy clapped and rolled his eyes sarcastically.  
  
"Where did you come from!?" Bart turned around.  
  
"I've been here for fifteen minutes." Billy looked at him with his usual void of expression face.  
  
"Whateva, anyhoo, I want you, yes YOU to.." Bart walked up to him and swung his arm over Billy's shoulder.  
  
"What..?" Billy leaned away.  
  
"Be sort of, a mole for me." Bart grinned.  
  
"A mole.. why?" Billy squinted at him.  
  
"Because.. Karina might be a spy and.. and.. I'm sure that if she is, she wants to kill me! I have a reason to be killed, besides my strikingly good looks and high intellect," Bart stopped.  
  
"Yes, and these strikingly good looks and high intellect, where have you been hiding them?" Billy pulled away.  
  
"You little..!" Bart swore under his breath. "Anyway, I DO have reasons to be killed."  
  
"Is it because of that time we went to a carnival and you got drunk and you and Sigurd, Citan and my dad, curse him, painted each others stomachs and ran around and sang that god awful song.. And then you single- handedly destroyed the merry-go-round, while Fei and Elly were on it, resulting in lighting Fei's hair on fire, and then made most of the carnival go up in flames? And after that the manager chased after us saying he was going to get you and then you-" Billy said quickly. Citan looked over.  
  
"No!" Bart grabbed Billy and covered his mouth. "During my hangover I told you, as the only person capable of thinking after and during that event, that we would never, NEVER mention that night, again!" Bart hissed.  
  
"Bart, you said there was only minimal damage.." Citan grabbed his head.  
  
"It was a small carnival!" Bart smiled. "Anyhoo, no, that was not the discussed murder threat." Bart growled.  
  
"Oh, do you mean the flaming arrow flying through your window with the murder threat on it from the manager of that Cajun restaurant because you ate the whole buffet, salad bar and dessert cart and put that place out of business after you got drunk and painted my dad, curse him, and your stomachs with hot sauce and ran around singing that god awful song and then lit the place on fire after running into the kitchen and breaking a bottle of wine over an electric stove and spilling grease into the fire on the flambee' and then getting it all on you, making you run around screaming like a raving lunatic and lighting Fei's hair on fire and then while we ran away, you broke one of weight bearing poles, holding the place up, making it collapse into a fiery pile of Cajun seasoned hell?" Billy said quickly.  
  
"Bart, do all of our outings end up in you and Jessie getting drunk and running around the place painting each others stomachs and singing that 'god awful song' and then lighting Fei's hair on fire and ending with us running away and the place exploding into some sort of fiery hell?" Citan added. "And having the manager send us some sort of threatening letter saying he is going to kill you?"  
  
"Billy, you little nark!" Bart glared at Billy. "Why do you pay such close attention to my stupid antics!?"  
  
"Oh, I don't anymore, I'm used to it now. Those incidents were from last month." Billy grinned. "Plus, I like getting you in trouble."  
  
"Gawd! You are like a priest! How could you be such a little..!?" Bart stopped.  
  
"Well! There are a lot of murder threats! Should we get out the big black box of Bart's murder threats?" Billy flinched.  
  
"My beautiful hair finally grew back.." Fei sat against the wall, stroking the long ponytail of dark brown hair.  
  
"Yeah.. It's about time for a barbecue.. It's getting too long.." Bart squinted.  
  
"You stay away from my hair you insane prince- pirate boy!" Fei clenched his hair and glared at Bart.  
  
"I am leaving before you get into one of your tiffs.." Billy tiptoed away.  
  
"Citan, why aren't you leaving? Bart glanced at him.  
  
"There has to be at least one responsible adult in the room with you two." Citan shrugged.  
  
"You count BILLY as a responsible adult?" Bart scowled.  
  
"He is sane.." Citan muttered under his breath.  
  
"Whateva.." Bart looked away.  
  
*************  
  
"I told you, I don't know!" Karina looked away.  
  
"Yeah right." Rico growled.  
  
"Why would they attack us..?" Maria sat down.  
  
"Yeah.. why?" Elly folded her arms.  
  
"You three are not normally this judgmental.." Chu-Chu grumbled.  
  
"So?" Rico squinted.  
  
"I think chu guys are just blaming her because she is new.." Chu-Chu pointed at Rico.  
  
"Thank you… Chu-Chu.." Karina smiled weakly.  
  
"You're welcome.." Chu-Chu grinned.  
  
"I.. have to go.." Karina walked out.  
  
"I still don't think she is telling us the whole truth.." Elly grumbled.  
  
"Well chu any of us all of chu time!?" Chu-Chu scowled.  
  
"No.. I suppose not.." Elly smiled.  
  
"Yes.. Like that time that Billy got drunk and blew up half of my ship?!" Bart ran in.  
  
"That never happened.." Elly glanced at Bart.  
  
"Oh.. I know… It's just Billy has been tellin' Citan things that should not be told.." Bart whispered.  
  
"O-kay.." Elly rolled her eyes. "Like that time you destroyed his lab?"  
  
"….Yeah…"  
  
"He knows."  
  
Meanwhile..  
  
"..Hmm.. hehe.." Jessie laughed.  
  
"Another drink, Master Jesiah?" Maison smiled, holding a large bottle of wine.  
  
"Heh.. Yeah.. Fill'er up, Maison, my good man!" Jessie nudged his wineglass.  
  
"All right.." Maison poured the wine.  
  
"Father!" Billy ran in. "What are you doing?!"  
  
"Oh.. Hey Boy!" Jessie grinned. "Just havin' a good drink!"  
  
"Father.. I told you.. you are not supposed to drink anymore! You have to be a responsible parent for Primera! Do you know what that stuff can do to you? Why are you throwing your life away with that stuff?! You could die from alcohol poisoning! Or worse.. you could-"  
  
"Boy! Would you take a look at who is givin' me a lecture! My sixteen- year-old boy who threw his life away for Stein! You threw away any hope of a good future! Now that you are a 'Holy Man' how are you gonna have a wife or any kids?"  
  
"I don't work for them anymore!" Billy slumped. "And why do I have to explain myself to YOU?!"  
  
"So what? Jes' because you say you leave, you still walk around using the 'Ethos' beliefs!" Jessie finished off the wine. "Old Maison!" He thrust the glass out into the air. "Fill'er up again!"  
  
"Yes sir.."  
  
"…Never mind, Dad, I don't want to get into this with you.." Billy sat down on the stool across from Jessie. "Old Maison.. could I have some tea, please..?"  
  
"Right away, Master Billy." Maison walked behind the counter.  
  
"Me too, Maison.." Fei walked in and sat next to Jessie.  
  
"Fei! Let's have a good drink, eh?" Jessie grinned at Fei.  
  
"Yeah, sure!" Fei nodded and then rolled his eyes. "No way! Tea, Maison, please."  
  
"Yessir.." Maison nodded and walked over to Billy and set the teacup next to Billy and another next to Fei and poured the steaming tea.  
  
"Thank you, Maison.." Billy smiled.  
  
"You're welcome.."  
  
"Boy, you need to learn what fun is all about. Any real man knows it. A man's best friend is beer, rum, vodka, tequila, or any alcoholic beverages to make the senses calm down." Jessie gulped down the wine and held out the glass for Maison to refill.  
  
"Oh yes, that'll make you a lot smarter.." Billy sipped the tea.  
  
"Yeah! Fei knows! It attracts women too, right Fei!?" Jessie slapped Fei on the back.  
  
"Y-Yeah.. sure.." Fei smiled slightly.  
  
"Sure.. You'll smell good enough for a woman and act like a perfect gentleman if you are more drunk that you should be.." Billy said sarcastically.  
  
"It's a lot better than that sissy cologne you wear.." Jessie grabbed his nose.  
  
"…" Billy blushed slightly.  
  
"I like his cologne.. CK Be" Fei glanced at Jessie.  
  
"WHA?? How do YOU know how his cologne smells?" Jessie grabbed Fei by the collar.  
  
"I tried it on once.. It smells good.." Fei leaned his head to the side.  
  
"Whateva.." Jessie dropped him.  
  
"Hello, young ones, Jessiah.." Sigurd walked in.  
  
"Hi, Siggy, want to join us?" Billy smiled.  
  
"Sure.. But only for a few minutes, I am due in the engine room to help check the aft burners.." Sigurd pulled up a stool next to Billy, across from Fei.  
  
"Siggy is a lot better company than you." Billy looked at Jessie with resentment.  
  
"How so?" Sigurd looked at Billy.  
  
"You don't get drunk and then sit there and laugh like a lunatic about it." Billy turned to Sigurd.  
  
"Aw.. You're no fun, Boy." Jessie mumbled and gulped down the wine.  
  
"Life is not all fun and games, Dad.." Billy scolded.  
  
"Ya' see, in our family, we don't have a patriarchal system, we have a 'boytriarchal'." Jessie set down his wineglass.  
  
"Huh?" Fei looked up.  
  
"Patriarchal.. You know what it means Fei, don't you?" Jessie looked over at him and tilted his head to the left.  
  
"It means the father is in charge.."  
  
"Yeah.. So.. Put the pieces together, young man, and you'll get it eventually." Jessie grinned and stood up, his hand on Fei's shoulder. "In the mean time, I'm off to practice shooting outside, we should be at the brat house soon.." Jessie looked over at Billy.  
  
"I wish you wouldn't refer to your home, and the home of a few children as a 'brat house'." Billy glared at his father.  
  
"I swear boy, you treat me like I'm the sixteen-year-old and you're the man." Jessie looked down at his son.  
  
"It's not my fault I'm more mature than my 34-year-old father.." He tilted his platinum head to the side.  
  
"Whateva.." Jessie left the room.  
  
"I must continue onto the engine room.." Sigurd stood up and walked down the spiral staircase.  
  
"That father of mine.." Billy gritted his teeth. "….I wish he would think before he spoke.."  
  
"Billy, you really do need to lighten up a little.." Fei looked over at him.  
  
"Maybe.. But that isn't any of your business, Fei, now is it?" Billy folded his arms.  
  
"Starting with that attitude.." Fei mumbled.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nothing at all, Billy."  
  
*************  
  
"Eh, hehe.. We'll be at the Orphanage soon.. Then we can go to, where was it..?" Bart glanced at Karina.  
  
"Cimerion City.."  
  
"Oh.. Yes.." Bart stammered nervously.  
  
"You seem nervous, Mr. Bart, are you okay?" Karina looked over at him.  
  
"What?!" His voice went up several decibels.  
  
"Well, you keep muttering to yourself, you look like you're going to pass out and you're all sweaty.." How do YOUHH Karina walked up to him. "You sure, you're okay?"  
  
"Yeah! I'm fine!" Bart grinned and looked around. "Franz! Any strange sounds?"  
  
"No, sir." Franz blinked and answered. "Those gear readings are almost done."  
  
"G-Good.." Bart looked at the screen. "How are the aft burners recovering?"  
  
"Just fine, young master.. I'll take the controls now.." Sigurd walked in. "I just had a lovely conversation with Jessie.." Sigurd said sarcastically.  
  
"He's topside, shooting at birds again." Bart walked to the side and Sigurd took the controls.  
  
"I would have expected as much.." Sigurd grumbled.  
  
"Jessie? You mean Billy's father?" Karina blinked.  
  
"Yeah.." The two answered, not looking back.  
  
"Anyway, Sig, I was thinking, Karina wants to go home, so lets just drop her off a Cimerion City and leave it at that." Bart walked up to the controls.  
  
"No, young one, we must send an escort with her, you know those people are after her, and she was after you when she was hypnotized and if they get her again they might just send her back to get us.." Sigurd looked up from the controls for a minute and gestured at Karina.  
  
"I'm gonna go up and see Jessie.." Karina left the room.  
  
"Have fun.." Bart said sarcastically. "Anyhoo, I nominate Billy to escort her.."  
  
"Young master, give it up, besides, we will need more than Billy. I was thinking you and Fei and-"  
  
"Billy?"  
  
"Fine then.. If you so wish to torture him more, go right ahead.." Sigurd looked back down.  
  
  
  
*****************  
  
"I've been shootin' at the birdies-" Jessie sang. "All the live long day. Boom!" He grinned. "I've been shootin' at the birdies, cause the boy still won't drink!"  
  
"Um.. Mr. Jessie.." Karina walked up slowly.  
  
"Yes?" Jessie looked up.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"What does it look like?" He broke into song. "I'm shootin' at the birdies!"  
  
"Okay.. Hit any yet?" She sat down next to the ex-element.  
  
"Yeah! A 'course I have! 3 blue jays and 5 sparrows!" Jessie sat up and thrust a burlap bag in her face. "Wanna see?!"  
  
"Uh.. No.. No thanks, I think I'll pass.. Hehe.." She smiled weakly and pushed it away slowly.  
  
"Hmph, suit yourself, Angel.." He grinned and set it down.  
  
"..Angel?" She cocked her head to one side.  
  
"Huh? Oh sorry, yeh just looked like an angel, Miss, don't take it the wrong way." Jessie laughed and looked back up. "Bird!" He aimed the rifle.  
  
"Wow! You're good!" Karina smiled as the bird fell out of the sky.  
  
"One crow! Hell yes I'm good! I taught the boy all he knows about guns!" He ran up to his prize and stuffed it in the bag.  
  
"Why are you collecting all your killings?" Karina stood up.  
  
"Gotta scare people! Haven't ya ever heard of my great practical jokes and gags?!" Jessie spun around put his rifle on his shoulder looked down and chuckled to himself.  
  
"I can't say I have.." She looked down and smiled.  
  
"It's about time to put another bird brain in Sig's pillow.. Or maybe the boy would like some bird legs in his tea.. hehe.." Jessie mumbled.  
  
"What?" Karina looked over at him.  
  
"Nothing!" Jessie said innocently.  
  
"Okay.. What's that in the distance..?" Karina squinted and put her hand on her forehead to shadow her eyes from the sun.  
  
"That is the brat house.." Jessie said simply.  
  
"..Brat house?"  
  
"Yeah.. My house.. But Billy turned it into a brat house after I left." Jessie thought back a few years.  
  
"Hey Racquel! I'm back!" A younger Jessie walked in.  
  
"And that, children, is.." A young man stood in the middle of the room with some kids sitting in chairs at a table. He looked up at Jessie and all the children turned to him, their eyes widening. "May I help you..?" He asked slowly.  
  
"Whoa! Who are you?! And who are all these kids?!" Jessie's eyes bulged and he stumbled back a few steps.  
  
"..Children, could you go outside for a moment?" He looked at the children.  
  
"Yes Brother.." They stood up and left the room. The young man turned to him.  
  
"…Who are you, sir?" He squinted slightly.  
  
"I'm Jessie Black! I own this place! Who are you?!"  
  
"Jessie.. Black.." The boy stumbled back. "D..Dad?"  
  
"Hey.. you can't be.. Billy?" Jessie stepped forward.  
  
"I.. am Billy Lee Black.. but you.. you are a stranger.." Billy shook his head.  
  
"Billy?! What are you talking about?! I'm your father!" Jessie looked down.  
  
"You aren't… my father."  
  
"And that little boy just sat there and swore that I wasn't his father…"Jessie mumbled.  
  
"Oh.. That's so sad." Karina leaned to the side.  
  
"Hey, dad, have you seen Karina?" Billy walked up and stopped when he saw Karina. "Oh, hey, there you are."  
  
"Hello, Billy" Karina said gently.  
  
"Hi. What are you doing, dad?" He cocked his head to the side. "You said you were shooting…"  
  
"I am shootin' at the birds, boy." Jessie held up his burlap sack. "Wanna see?"  
  
"N-no, dad, I'll pass."  
  
"Hmph, you and your wife are exactly the same." Jessie frowned. "Squeamish."  
  
"I'm not his wife…"  
  
"She's not my wife."  
  
"Haha, I know…." Jessie looked down. "I know you two ain't married!"  
  
"…Yeah. Hey, look, there's the orphanage!" Billy pointed off in the distance.  
  
"…Your house, right?" Karina blinked.  
  
"Hey, guys!!" Bart ran up. "I just wanted to talk to someone, I was bored!"  
  
"Hi, Bart." Karina smiled.  
  
"Young master, I think you should come and see this…" Sigurd voice came over the intercom. "Along with the other gear pilots."  
  
"Gotcha, Sig!" Bart sighed and rolled his eyes, mouthing the words 'Give me a break'. "Come on, Billy, that means you too!"  
  
"Right, Bart." Billy followed Bart.  
  
"You might wanna go see, too, Miss Karina!" Jessie nodded at the door.  
  
***********  
  
"The readings we got on this gear are phenomenal." Sigurd turned around.  
  
"Well, Sigurd, what is so phenomenal about them?" Fei said gently.  
  
"Well, the exterior seems to be made of an alloy not yet discovered, because the computer cannot get the specific type. But it seems to have amazing defensive and healing capabilities. I mean, some of this technology makes Solaris equipment look like it was made by a bunch of brainless monkeys." Sigurd sighed. "It would be great if we got a lot more information, though."  
  
"You said that this gear may be stronger than Xenogears, well?" Bart stood up.  
  
"Well, if fact, it is much stronger from the readings we got." Sigurd looked over some charts. "Output, 9000, fuel seems to be about 90,000 and Ether is higher than 800, which is more than Elly and Kelvena or any of the Elements."  
  
"My god. It's like the ultimate weapon." Fei stammered.  
  
"Stronger than Xenogears…? Amazing. Sigurd, would you mind if I looked at this?" Citan walked up to him.  
  
"Go right ahead."  
  
"Okay, now. Uh.. um…" Citan looked down and tapped his foot impatiently.  
  
"Uh, Citan, you can't make anything out of it, can you?" Elly whispered.  
  
"I can! Just give me a minute!" A few minutes passed.  
  
"Doc, you have no clue… do you?" Fei folded his arms.  
  
"Well, not really, kinda." Citan looked up and pushed his gold rimmed glasses up off his nose.  
  
"Well..? What did you gather?" Rico said gruffly.  
  
"It seems to have nanomachines in them." Citan whispered. "But I don't know what for.."  
  
"Nanomachines? Like in me?" Emeralda piped up.  
  
"Yes, exactly. But yours are used for a completely different purpose, that is obvious." Citan looked back down.  
  
"Well, we need either a bigger genius than Citan to figure this out or the worlds best mechanic…" Elly summed up.  
  
"Uh.. Excuse me." Karina walked up.  
  
"Karina, yes?" Citan eyed her.  
  
"Uh.. My brother is a really good mechanic, he fixed an entire ship like this one in two days."  
  
"Yeah, it probably had only exterior damage." Bart sat down.  
  
"Its engine was half-severed and the aft-burners were broken completely and the propellers weren't even there." Karina smiled. "And it looked just like new when he was done."  
  
"…He's that good?" Bart popped up. "Woah…"  
  
"I'm sure he'd want to help you… I mean, he would be more than happy." Karina whispered. "Considering how you helped me out and all."  
  
"Well, well, maybe we should pay him a visit." Bart chuckled.  
  
"I may want to discuss machines with him…" Citan looked at the readings.  
  
"Hehe, hey Doc, maybe he could teach you to work on things without huge explosions happening!" Fei laughed.  
  
"Young one!" Citan scolded. "They hardly ever do!"  
  
"Right, doc!" Fei stopped laughing.  
  
"Maria, would you like to come play some chess with me while we wait?" Elly looked at Maria.  
  
"Yeah, sure!" Maria looked up a Elly and smiled.  
  
"Do you think your brother could help me study Nanomachines?" Emeralda ran over to Karina.  
  
"Yeah, I'm sure he would." Karina grinned.  
  
"Come on, Emeralda!" Fei lifted her up on his shoulders.  
  
"Yay! Fei's Kim Fei's Kim!" Emeralda laughed.  
  
"How old is your brother..?" Rico glanced at Karina.  
  
"..He's twenty-one." Karina whispered.  
  
"Oh, thank god, he might be quiet, unlike certain children I know.." Rico nodded at Bart.  
  
"I'm not loud!" Bart yelled.  
  
"You are rather rambunctious.." Citan smiled.  
  
"I am not!"  
  
"And you don't think before you act, and you're rather testy.." Rico continued.  
  
"Testy! You call me testy! Hah! That's the pot callin' the kettle black!" Bart huffed.  
  
"Miss Karina, perhaps we should head to Cimerion City instead of the Orphanage…" Billy shrugged. "I mean, we don't really need to go there."  
  
"I don't mind…" Sigurd nodded. "How would you like to go home a little early, Karina..?"  
  
"Well, it would be nice, I guess." Karina smiled.  
  
"Okay, then, Sig! Switch our coordinates to Cimerion City, pronto!" Bart folded his arms and grinned. "I love saying that!"  
  
"In the meantime, I will be in my room studying these charts." Citan tilted his head to the side. "Bye.." He left the bridge.  
  
"And I'll be in my room working on my guns if you need me." Billy shrugged and left.  
  
"I'll go have a drink at the bar, I guess." Rico sighed.  
  
"Hey hey, Karina! Want me to show you around! We got a great ship here!" Bart turned around.  
  
"Well, sure…" Karina nodded.  
  
"We will be at Cimerion in about two hours." Sigurd called after them.  
  
"Gotcha Sig!" 


	3. Cimerion & The Overprotective Brother

Chapter 3:: Cimerion & The Overprotective Brother  
  
**********  
  
"This is the sleeping quarters, where my men stay…" Bart walked past a large gray door. "And this is Primera's room, and I guess Chu-Chu stays here, too."  
  
"All right…" Karina nodded.  
  
"And this is the gear dock. This is the largest place in the whole ship. We all keep our gears here, of course, except Maria, Siebzehn is too large and it has to stay up top!" Bart pointed at the door.  
  
"Wow… I saw all the gears when I went with Billy to look at Renmazuo…" Karina looked at Bart and shrugged. "But we didn't stay too long."  
  
"Oh, right! C'mon, I'll show you the Gun Room and the Engine Room!" Bart ran to the other end of the hall.  
  
"Young master, slow down!" One of his men yelled.  
  
"Whatever!" Bart grinned and shrugged. "Sorry!" He turned to Karina. "This is the Gun Room. You're most likely to find Billy and Jessie around here."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Come on!" He opened the door and ran in. "This is also where we eat, and it's also our bar and supply area! Say 'hi' Old Maison!" Bart waved and Old Maison.  
  
"Hello, Young Master, hello Lady Karina." Maison smiled warmly and nodded. "Need anything to eat or drink?"  
  
"Throw me a coke, Maison!" Bart grinned.  
  
"I'll just have some water." Karina said politely.  
  
"All right!" Maison lifted two cans and threw them to Bart.  
  
"Here, Karina!" Bart handed her the canned water.  
  
"Thanks…" She clasped the cold can in her hands.  
  
"Come on, let's go down the spiral staircase! It takes you to our rooms!" Bart ran down the stairs.  
  
"Okay." Karina nodded and followed.  
  
Bart landed and the floor after jumping the last four steps and turned back to Karina. "Come here!" He walked up to one of the doors. "This is Fei, Billy and my room!" Bart grinned. "Billy's in here, okay, so if you need him for any reason, or me, we'll probably be in here."  
  
"Gotcha!" Karina smiled.  
  
"And this one, over here!" Bart ran past two more doors. "Is where the girls stay!" Bart pointed at the one right next to it. "And the one right next to mine is yours for now!"  
  
"Yes, I know." Karina closed her eyes and sighed.  
  
"Hey, what's up?" Bart blinked.  
  
"I don't know. I think I'll miss this place even though I've only been here two days." Karina opened her eyes and smiled.  
  
"Oh, this place is so likable!" Bart grinned. "Now come on, one more place to see!" Bart ran into the engine room.  
  
"Oh.." Karina looked back at Bart's door. "…Billy…"  
  
"Come on!!" Bart said impatiently.  
  
"Okay!" She looked back and followed.  
  
"They already are close, I see. Those fools don't listen very well… It took them long enough to get away. I hope they didn't get too much information on Shinigami." A little boy sat up in the darkness, his arms folded.  
  
"And that is the Yggdrasil engine room!" Bart left the room.  
  
"Wow… You have an amazing ship…" Karina looked down and tapped her foot.  
  
"We have about an hour to wait until you're home!" Bart grinned.  
  
"I.. miss my home…" Karina whispered.  
  
"Oh, well, you'll be home before ya know it!!!" Bart shrugged.  
  
"Hello, Bart, Karina." Billy walked out and turned to Bart. "When are we getting to Cimerion?"  
  
"In an hour." Bart folded his arms. "Having fun with your guns?"  
  
"…I guess." Billy shrugged. "Has Citan come out of his room yet?"  
  
"Nope, I think he was really confused by those readings and needed to prove he could learn SOMETHING about them." Bart chuckled.  
  
"All right. I need to go see him." Billy nodded and left.  
  
"Well, I guess Billy's free if you wanna go talk to him." Bart pointed at Citan's door. "He'll be out in a minute." Bart walked up to the spiral staircase. "I'll be on the bridge if you need me!" He did a thumbs up and ran up the stairs.  
  
"Thanks, Citan." Billy walked out of Citan's room. "Oh, hey, Karina!"  
  
"Hi, Billy." Karina looked up.  
  
"How are you doing? Excited about getting home?" Billy smiled warmly.  
  
"Yeah, I am!" Karina forced a smile.  
  
"You look sad. I'd think you'd be happy." Billy blinked confusedly.  
  
"I am. I am happy, Billy." Karina sighed.  
  
"Alright." Billy nodded and stepped up to his door.  
  
"Billy, wait!!" Karina said, walking up to Billy and looking down.  
  
"Yeah?" He smiled.  
  
"Could I, stay with you? I mean, I have nothing better to do." Karina smiled back and shrugged.  
  
"Suit yourself." Billy shrugged.  
  
"Thanks." Karina smiled and followed him into his room.  
  
"I don't know why you would, though." Billy stopped and flopped down on his bed, where various guns and gun part laid scattered aimlessly.  
  
"Because I love you." Karina said so softly that it was barely audible.  
  
"What?" Billy looked up.  
  
"Nothing, Billy." Karina smiled. "I was joking."  
  
"Okay…" Billy shrugged and picked up a pistol and looked it over slowly.  
  
"What type is that?" Karina sat down on the end of his bed.  
  
"It's a godfather AAA ranked gun. It shoots godson ammo. This is one of the strongest pistols ever made. It doesn't have too bad of a recoil and it shoots smoothly." Billy twirled it around on his finger and stopped it and then looked at Karina and smiled.  
  
"Do you like it to not have too much of a recoil..? Because I know some people who think the stronger the recoil the more exciting it is to shoot it." Karina crawled up next to him.  
  
"Well, I guess that's true, but for combat, you don't want one that will phase you." Billy set the gun down and looked at her and shut his eyes. "But, if it's excitement you want, you should get a rifle, cause those babys'll get you hard." He said in his philosophical voice.  
  
"Oh… My father liked guns a lot. He had a huge cellar a little ways back in our yard where he kept all his guns and stuff like that. It's been so long since I've been down there, so the place is probably covered in spider webs and stuff." Karina said softly, like she had hit a soft spot.  
  
"Doesn't Brad go down there?" Billy sat up.  
  
"Brad didn't want to… It hurts him too much. He won't admit it to me, probably because he thinks he has to play the 'stronger protective older brother'." Karina smiled. "I think it hurt him too much to lose dad and mom. He looked up to dad so much. I think Brad wanted to be just like him. My father was a good man." Karina looked down and smiled sadly. "I miss them."  
  
"What happened?" Billy kneeled his head to the side.  
  
"I was too young to really remember how it happened. But they, the people who killed my parents, were after me. Because of my blood." Karina looked away.  
  
"Your blood?" Billy blinked.  
  
"That was the reason those men took me, I know it. Because there is something about my blood that they want." She shut her eyes. "It has been like that since they died."  
  
"I'm sorry, Karina. That's sad… But what is wrong with your blood?" Billy looked at her.  
  
"I don't know, to tell you the truth, Billy." Karina whispered.  
  
"Oh…"  
  
"I just feel like I'm not understood. Like I'm different in a bad way." Karina looked down.  
  
"I understand you, Karina, and you're not different in a bad way. You're you, Karina, and I like the fact you can be so honest with yourself. It shows true character." Billy put his hand on hers.  
  
"Thanks, Billy." Karina looked up and their eyes met.  
  
"M-miss Karina.." Billy blushed and the two drew closer and closer until their lips almost met. Their breath became short and weak. They were right about to kiss when—  
  
"We have now docked at Cimerion City, will everyone please report to the bridge." Sigurd's voice came over the intercom.  
  
"Oh.. Right…" Karina and Billy were suddenly jolted out of their spell.  
  
"Well, we're here, better get up there like Sigurd said." Billy said, standing up quickly and sighing.  
  
"Right." Karina looked down and tried to hide her blushing.  
  
"C'mon." Billy nodded at the door.  
  
"Coming." She stood up and followed him, thinking about his lips being so close to hers; she could almost taste his kiss.  
  
"We have now docked at Cimerion, Miss Karina, I know how happy you are to be going home now." Sigurd turned around.  
  
"…I am." Karina said softly.  
  
"Good. Now we have decided that we will send Bart and Fei and…" Sigurd trailed off and looked around.  
  
"…I'll go." Billy piped up. Karina looked at him and turned bright pink and looked down.  
  
"Alright." Sigurd nodded. "Miss Karina, you are invited back with us at any time, we would all love to have you, I'm sure."  
  
"Bye, Karina, I hope to see you again, maybe we can be closer." Elly walked up to her and hugged her.  
  
"Bye Elly… I'm sure we could.  
  
"Bye." Rico looked at her and shrugged. "Come back soon."  
  
"See you later!" Maria said, smiling sweetly,  
  
"Bye, Maria." Karina smiled back.  
  
"Goodbye, young angel, I would like to see you on this ship again, you are nice to have around." Citan held out his hand.  
  
"Goodbye, Citan." Karina shook his hand.  
  
"…!" Primera ran up and looked up at Karina.  
  
"Hi, Primera!" Karina kneeled down next to her.  
  
"……." Primera hugged her and held out a flower and a small note.  
  
"For me?" Karina said, blinking.  
  
"…!" Primera grinned and nodded.  
  
"You want me to… read it later?" Karina whispered as Primera folded the note in her hand.  
  
"…….." Primera looked down and nodded.  
  
"I guess we should get going…" Bart shrugged.  
  
"All right…" Karina nodded and hugged Primera. "Bye, Prim."  
  
"…Let's go!" Fei said, walking up to the door.  
  
"Gotcha. Bye everyone, thanks so much for everything." Karina stood up.  
  
"See ya' girl!" Jessie patted her on the back roughly.  
  
"Father, she's not one of your ruffian 'pals'. I don't think you should hit her on the back like that." Billy scolded.  
  
"Aw, go pray, boy." Jessie said, dismissing his advice.  
  
"Bye, Mr. Black." Karina said gently.  
  
"Mr. Black?! Well, that's not something I've been called for quite a while!" Jessie chuckled and left the room.  
  
"Let's go!" Bart said, tapping his foot impatiently. "I wanna see Cimerion!"  
  
"Thanks again…" Karina said, following Bart out the door with Fei and Billy following.  
  
"Sweet young lady." Citan turned to Sigurd.  
  
"Yes, it is a shame she had to go." Sigurd said gently.  
  
"If you ask me, I think Billy is getting a little bit lovesick." Jessie walked back in. "He has that vague lonely look that every Black gets when they are falling for another."  
  
"I don't think anything is going on between them, Billy is just the type of person, obviously, that Karina would befriend." Citan folded his arms.  
  
"Yeah, right, Hyuga, and you're the person who thought me and 'Kel absolutely hated each other's guts. You're an A+ student, but you sure are a flunker when it comes to love." Jessie said sarcastically.  
  
"But you two didn't get along so well when you first met." Sigurd said, turning around and tapping his foot on the metal floor.  
  
"Well, at least I went with a woman, unlike you Mr. 'I dated some flat chested chick whom I was supposed to fight for the honor of the name 'Element'." Jessie turned to his and laughed slightly.  
  
"She had a name." Sigurd said slowly.  
  
"…You don't remember it, do you, Sigurd?" Citan blinked.  
  
"Yes I do! It was… Si-Si- Sienna, maybe?" Sigurd said slowly. "It was so long ago."  
  
"Her name was 'SIERRA'." Jessie said loudly.  
  
"Whatever. What happened to her after the fight?" Sigurd kneeled his head to the side.  
  
"She left Solaris that night, not wanting to be there when you got your elemental weapon." Citan said, looking up and sighing. "In any case, that was so long ago, and I'd rather not dwell on the past right now, I have some work to do." Citan shook his head and left the room.  
  
"Now that he's a married man, Hyuga's just no fun!" Jessie said, sitting on the floor and folding his arms.  
  
  
  
"…Whoa! This place is cool!" Bart looked around the entrance of Cimerion City.  
  
"Well, thanks for the escort, guys, but I can get home from here, it's a short walk." Karina said, stepping away from them.  
  
"But Sig said-" Bart started. "Aw, nevermind. See ya later, Karina, you're welcome back on my ship anytime!"  
  
"Thanks Bart." Karina shook his hand slowly.  
  
"Now we'll be bored at night, wanting someone to ambush us!" Fei said, grinning.  
  
"…Bye, Fei!" Karina shook his hand and smiled.  
  
"See ya!" Fei did a thumbs up sign.  
  
"It will be a little louder without you there. Bart acted civilized, or tried to, for the most part." Billy folded his arms.  
  
"Hehe… See you later, Billy." She held out her hand.  
  
"Hmm?" Billy blinked and held out his hand slowly.  
  
"I'll miss you guys! Tell Sigurd—"  
  
"Thanks again, I know." Bart said gently.  
  
"If you guys need anything to be done to any of your gears just go to the Red Dragon garage down the street. They'll fix up anything for you." Karina shrugged. "Well, goodbye…" She said slowly and turned around to leave.  
  
"Hey, Karina!" Bart said, walking up to her.  
  
"Yeah?" She blinked.  
  
"…I hope you have a nice life, now that you're home. Bye.." Bart said, stepping back with Billy and Fei.  
  
"Thanks, I hope you guys do too, bye." Karina smiled and walked into the crowd.  
  
"Well…" Fei shrugged. "It's getting late."  
  
"Yup." Bart nodded. "Hey, look! A bar!" He pointed. "Crystal #12." He grinned. "Hey, let's go get the others and bring them here!"  
  
"I don't think it's a very good night to drag home my father's smashed carcass. Mainly because I smell like any alcoholic beverage for a week after I do." Billy said slowly.  
  
"Let's go!" Bart said, ignoring Billy.  
  
"Alright." Fei nodded and followed Bart.  
  
"…It's time for a stein hoist.." Billy grumbled.  
  
"...Brad?" Karina opened the door. "Are you home?" She turned on the lights. "I guess he's still at the garage." She sighed and sat down on the couch. It doesn't seem any different; I remember everything like this. She looked down and remembered the note Primera had given her. She pulled it out of her purple sash and opened it slowly.  
  
I think my brother feels for you differently than you think big sister Karina. You do feel the same, I can see it in the way you speak to each other. I think you are a good person, Miss Karina, and I would be happy if you and he could be together.  
  
Primera  
  
"Primera!" Karina blushed and set the note on her lap and held up the flower. "It's a white rose…" She shook her head. "I'll bet that that Brad is off at the bar with that Ziggy Gordo!" She stood up, putting the note in her sash and set the white rose in a vase full of flowers. "I'll go see…"  
  
"Wow! Thish plache ish great!" Bart said, his words slurred.  
  
"You bet!" Jessie laughed.  
  
"You can carry Bart, Fei… Fei?" Billy looked over at Fei.  
  
"C'mon, Elly, a little shmoochi!" Fei laughed.  
  
"I'm not kissing you while you are drunk, Fei." Elly said, trying to hide her embarrassment.  
  
"Aw… You're no fun!" Fei looked down.  
  
"Please tell me that Citan and Rico are still sober…" Billy looked over at Citan and Rico.  
  
"I am as sober as humanly possible, young one." Citan folded his hands.  
  
"I'm sober enough to drag their smashed carcasses home." Rico growled.  
  
"Hey, you!" A man looked back at Bart.  
  
"Whadda yoou want, you little punk?!" Bart looked down at him.  
  
"You're runining everyone else's time because of you're loudness and stupidity!" He growled.  
  
"Aw, yer jusht a angry little midget!" Bart said slowly.  
  
"Midget?" He stood up, towering over Bart.  
  
"…Uh.." Bart's eyes widened. "You are a very… very BIG man, aren't you?" Bart looked at Rico. "Rico, a little help?"  
  
"You got yourself into this, Bart." Rico said, not looking up.  
  
"Now, we don't have to resort to violence, young ones, we could talk this out over tea or--" Citan held up his hands.  
  
"I can handle thish, Chitan." Bart stood up. "Give me your besht shot, Kong."  
  
"I'm not going to hit a one-eyed midget kid." He folded his arms.  
  
"Chicken! Bwaak bwakk!"  
  
"'Ey! You show 'em 'ose the little chicken boy, mon!" A black man looked up and cheered the larger man.  
  
"Whatever, Ziggy, shut up!"  
  
"Excuse me, Mr. Caladino?" Karina leaned over the front of the bar.  
  
"Miss Karina! Is that you?! When did you get back?" Mr. Caladino turned around and blinked.  
  
"It is a long story, yes it is me. I got back today." She said, leaning forward.  
  
"Well, it's nice to see your pretty face again." He smiled.  
  
"Thank you, where is my brother, is he here?" She smiled.  
  
"He's over there straightening out some boy." He pointed past the swinging door.  
  
"Thanks, Mr. Caladino." Karina nodded and went past the swinging door. She walked into the room and saw a circle of men around an area. "That must be Brad…"  
  
"You asked for, it, kid." The man thrust his hand out and grabbed Bart by the collar and lifted Bart a foot in the air.  
  
"Excuse me, please… Pardon me." Karina walked through the circle. "Brad…" She said.  
  
"Karina?!" Billy looked past Bart and blinked.  
  
"Brad…" Karina folded his arms. He still didn't turn to her. "Brad!" She kicked him in the shin.  
  
"OWWW!! Oh god! OW! Why you?!" He turned around, still holding Bart and blinked. "…Karina? Is that you?"  
  
"…Brad, It's me, Karina." She smiled.  
  
"Karina!" He hugged her with one arm, the other holding Bart.  
  
"'Ey! It's 'ittle Karina!" Ziggy stood up and grinned.  
  
"Hi, Ziggy!" Karina smiled.  
  
"How did you get away from those guys? Did they hurt you?" Brad said slowly.  
  
"Well… You see that guy you're strangling?" She pointed at Bart. "He and his friends saved me."  
  
"What?!" Brad dropped Bart. "You mean these guys saved you?! How?"  
  
"Well… It is a long story… But they saved me and they've taken care of me for the last two days." Karina said, pulling away from Brad.  
  
"Eh hemm…" Bart stood up. "I'm Bart."  
  
"…You didn't touch my sister, did you?" Brad growled looking at them.  
  
"Brad!" Karina elbowed him in the ribs. "Please, they aren't a ship full of perverts."  
  
"…I'm Bart, nice to meet you." Bart repeated through his teeth.  
  
"I'm Brad Rinsuchii, Karina's older brother." Brad said, not shaking Bart's hand.  
  
"I'm Billy."  
  
"I am Citan Uzuki"  
  
"Fei Fong Wong!"  
  
"Rico"  
  
"Elly!"  
  
"Oh, hello. Sorry about before, but, y'know, I don't like communists, wet toilet paper, cold coffee, little punks pretending to be Gear pilots or loudmouths." He glared at Bart. "And you seem to be a loudmouth."  
  
"Grrr…" Bart growled.  
  
"'Ey! I'm Ziggy Gordo!" Ziggy stood up.  
  
"My you two are obnoxious fellows." Billy said, sipping his tea.  
  
"Eh hem… Please don't mind the boy, he has special problems. I'm Jessie Black, Billy's dad." Jessie grinned and stood up.  
  
"Well well, here's a real man!" Brad grinned. "You don't look much like you're son, you look like you actually went through stuff and you're not some prissy poodle high class boy."  
  
"Well, that pretty much describes my boy! He wasn't raised like I had intended him to be…" Jessie looked down.  
  
"Dad!" Billy stood up.  
  
"Guys… I'm so happy to see you all again…" Karina folded her hands and put them over her chest. "And we met again so strangely."  
  
"I had no idea your brother was so… so very… large…" Bart looked up at Brad. "Hey, I like those sunglasses, man, and the spiked hairdo is so you!"  
  
"I also hate suck ups." Brad looked down at Bart.  
  
"Well, finally a guy I can actually look almost eye-to-eye with." Rico said, smiling slightly.  
  
"Why don't we all go back to the Yggdrasil for a quieter few drinks?" Citan suggested.  
  
"I can't go… You all go on ahead and have a nice evening." Karina said slowly.  
  
"It wouldn't be half as fun without you." Bart whimpered.  
  
"Primera's been sulking around since you left, Karina." Billy said gently.  
  
"Well… Maybe I'll go to hang out with Primera." Karina shrugged.  
  
"She would like that." Billy smiled.  
  
"I'm sure you would like it too." Bart said quietly.  
  
"What was that, Bart?" Billy looked at him coldly.  
  
"Nothing, Billy-boy." Bart grinned innocently and shrugged.  
  
"That would be fun, Ziggy, you wanna come?" Brad looked at Ziggy.  
  
"Aw, sorry Mon. I gotts ta' git back to the garage to do some late night finishin up!" Ziggy shrugged. "Normally I wouldn't give a crap if I did, but, 'ey mon, tis guy is willing to pay me 900,000 smakeroonies to finish 'is car by tomorrow."  
  
"Well, suit yourself, Zig-man, see 'ya!" Brad waved slowly.  
  
"Shall we be off?" Citan walked to the door.  
  
"Sure." Brad shrugged.  
  
"You know, Billy cried a lot while you were gone." Bart laughed.  
  
"I didn't do a thing like that, Bart!" Billy blushed.  
  
"Yeah, right." Bart chuckled.  
  
"…So you guys decided to come to the bar?" Karina blinked. "Don't you have one? Won't Maison be jealous?"  
  
"Aww.. More variety, and Maison don't give a hoot, he just sits back there and plays computer games…" Bart grinned.  
  
"So, your ship is only a little further?" Brad said, squinting in the dark.  
  
"Yes." Citan said gently.  
  
"Boo!" Bart popped out of the bushes in front of Fei.  
  
"Oh god! Bart!!" Fei whacked him on the head.  
  
"Hehe…" Bart chuckled. "Hey, hey Rico!"  
  
"Don't talk to me, you weird little freak." Rico said in a low voice.  
  
"Oh.. Hey, Jessie!" Bart ran up to Jessie.  
  
"What, patch-boy?" Jessie looked down at Bart.  
  
"I wanna tell you something!" Bart went on with his story.  
  
"Here, Miss Karina." Billy handed her a white flower.  
  
"Huh?" Karina turned to him and blushed slightly.  
  
"It's a young moon flower." Billy said softly. "There seem to be a lot in Cimerion."  
  
"There are many different types of plants here." Karina looked away, trying to hide her grin.  
  
"…I see." Billy glanced at the moon.  
  
"BOO!" Bart popped out of the bushes and laughed loudly.  
  
"Hi Bart.." Karina looked up.  
  
"Aw… SPIDER!"  
  
"Ahh!" Karina screeched and hugged onto Billy. "Kill it! Kill it!"  
  
"Haha… I'll bet you like that, Billy." Bart grinned devilishly.  
  
"Bart, that was mean." Karina frowned and pulled away from Billy.  
  
"There it is, the Yggdrasil." Citan stopped.  
  
"Whoa… It's huge. It must have amazing power." Brad blinked in awe.  
  
"It does! You like my Yggdrasil, eh?" Bart nodded.  
  
"It is an amazing piece of mobile machinery. It probably took years to design and create such an awe inspiring structure." Brad leaned to the side.  
  
"I didn't know King Kong knew such big words." Bart muttered to Citan.  
  
"You got somethin' to say, punk, say it to my face." Brad folded his arms. "But then again, you and I can't look eye-to-eye, you're too short." He grinned.  
  
"Why you… Let's get back to Sig before I get… angry." Bart grumbled.  
  
"…Right, good plan." Fei nodded and followed.  
  
"Hello, I am Sigurd Harcourt, welcome to the airship, Yggdrasil III." Sigurd said gently.  
  
"Hey, I'm Brad, Karina's brother, you got a great ship here." Brad glanced around the bridge and then back at Sigurd and grinned.  
  
"Thank you." Sigurd nodded.  
  
"Why don't we show you around?" Bart said, pointing at the door.  
  
"Sure." Brad turned to Bart and nodded.  
  
"There are so many perfect gears here. You all pilot them?" He looked at all of them.  
  
"You bet." Bart nodded.  
  
"Now, why don't we get a few drinks?" Jessie grinned.  
  
"Alright, we have anything your mind can dream up here, just say what you would like." Maison turned to them.  
  
"I think I'll just have tea, Maison." Billy sat down on a stool.  
  
"All right." Maison nodded.  
  
"I guess if I must I'll have a white wine spritzer." Citan folded his arms.  
  
"You mix, I drink, Maison, play your cards!" Jessie grinned.  
  
"Father, that isn't very safe…" Billy glanced at Jessie and then back at the table.  
  
"That's what you always say, but I'm not dead yet, am I?" Jessie sneered.  
  
"Hi, Primera, how have you been?" Karina stepped up to her.  
  
"….Fine, I guess." Primera's eyes glinted slightly.  
  
"Fine? Well, that's good." Karina sat down on a bed.  
  
"….." Primera walked up to her.  
  
"Did I read the note?" Karina blinked.  
  
"….." Primera nodded.  
  
"Yes." Karina said gently.  
  
"…." Primera looked down shyly.  
  
"What did I think? Well… Primera… I don't know how I feel about your brother." Karina looked down. "To really tell you the truth."  
  
"…" Primera shrugged.  
  
"But if we were to… You really wouldn't mind? You wouldn't mind if your brother and I were…" Karina trailed off.  
  
"…." Primera shook her head and smiled.  
  
"That's a little reassuring. I'm not saying I do feel that way about him, though." Karina said gently. "Well, it's getting late, you should go to bed, little lady." Karina stood up and Primera nodded. "Well, goodnight." She smiled and left the room 


	4. Sierra LeRage Pilot of Blitzkrieg

Chapter 4:: Sierra LeRage- Pilot of Blitzkrieg  
  
"They are just sitting ducks. Idiots." A gear hovered over the Yggdrasil. "Time to send out the distortion waves." A woman looked up and shut her eyes. "They'll never know what hit 'em." The gear landed lightly on the top. The cockpit opened and a young woman came out and ran up to the middle of the Yggdrasil. "Let's see, there should be a ventilation duct around here somewhere… There!" She looked down and found a small opening. She opened the door and slipped in quickly.  
  
"What in the?" Sigurd looked up. "It seems there are distortion waves… Maybe. I can't get a reading on anything in the vicinity. Either the scanner is going on the fritz or… We have a Blitzkrieg coming our way." He looked up. "But that style… Could it be…?"  
  
"Billy…" Karina sat down on her bed and set the flower on her bed side table. She lifted a water glass up to her lips. "…Oh well." She shrugged and stood up. "What was… That?" She jumped at a small sound. She looked around the room slowly. "I… Guess it was just my imagination." She stepped back near the wall. She suddenly felt a stab of pain in the back of her neck and her vision blurred. She fell back into someone's arms. Her water glass fell on the floor and all of the water spilled on the floor.  
  
"Don't put up a fight, and I won't have to kill your friends." A woman lifted her up and put a cloth over her face. Karina felt her mind slipping and she fell forward slightly. She was asleep. "That was easier than I thought, hehe, cool." She set a small device on the ground and a small green ring appeared around her. She pulled Karina up against her as green light surrounded her. "Take me back to the roof of this ship." She whispered. There was a short flash of light and they were gone.  
  
"Prim, hey, have you seen Karina? I've looked everywhere and I can't find her." Billy walked into Primera's room.  
  
"…." Primera pointed at the door.  
  
"She's in her room?" Billy said slowly. "…Alright, thanks Primera, goodnight." Billy nodded and left the room.  
  
"Young master, get to the gear dock immediately!" Sigurd's voice came over the intercom.  
  
"What's up, Sig?!" Bart looked up.  
  
"Young master, get there, and then I'll inform you. Go, now!"  
  
"Fine." Bart shrugged and ran out the door.  
  
"I feel I must go too." Citan stood up and followed.  
  
"Karina..? Are you in here?" Billy stepped into the dark room. "Karina?" His foot kicked something hard across the floor. "Huh?" He kneeled down and picked up the hard object. "A water glass?" He put his hand on the carpeting. It was damp. "What the?" He stood up. "Oh no." He turned and ran out of the room.  
  
"Sig, could you fill me in on why I'm in here?" Bart folded his arms impatiently.  
  
"Karina's nowhere on this ship!" Billy ran in.  
  
"What?!" Brad stood up.  
  
"She missing! I looked everywhere on the ship. She's just gone!" Billy said, slowly.  
  
"…Just as I suspected. Young master, get in Andvari, now." Sigurd turned to Bart and pointed at the red gear.  
  
"What am I gonna do?! We don't know where she went, hello, Sig!" Bart said, walking up to Andvari and turning back to Citan. "Any suggestions, Doc?"  
  
"I am as puzzled as you are, young one." Citan folded his arms and gave Bart a quizzical expression.  
  
"…Great." Bart rolled his eyes.  
  
"You guys are just sitting on your butts while Karina is missing?!" Brad yelled.  
  
"Calm down, listen, young master, I know this style used." Sigurd looked up.  
  
"Style? What the hell are you talking 'bout, Sig?" Bart blinked.  
  
"Karina was kidnapped, by a person whose style of combat and stealth I am quite familiar with." Sigurd folded his arms.  
  
"Kidnapped? And you think we can stop this person??" Bart stepped up to Andvari's cockpit.  
  
"Yes, just get in the gear, and I will tell you what you have to do." Sigurd nodded.  
  
"Whatever you say, Sig." Bart shrugged and jumped into the cockpit.  
  
"Wait a minute! You're gonna send HIM out to save my sister! No way! Give me a gear! I'll go!" Brad ran up to them.  
  
"Calm down, Brad. Bart is a very competent gear pilot." Sigurd stopped him. "Karina is as good as saved."  
  
"She had better, or it'll be your braid." Brad glared at Bart.  
  
"Oh, just think of the money I'll make." The woman leaned back and sighed. "Why is this chick worth so much? I mean she ain't very well- endowed, and she is pretty yeah, but she also ain't very strong." She glanced back at Karina. "Oh well. Money, money, money! That's all that really matters! Haha!" She grinned. The panel started to make a beeping noise. "Hmm?" She looked down. "Something's following me… At high speed. Dang, how could something be so fast?" She growled. "And how would it know where I am?" She growled.  
  
"Sig! Are you sure I'm right next to it?!" Bart looked around his panel. "Andvari ain't picking anything up!"  
  
"Just trust me. I'm activating the magnetic scanner now, you'll see it!" Sigurd said gently.  
  
"Remember, Fatima, save my sister or you're gonna get it!" Brad's voice came over it.  
  
"Would you give me that, Brad?! Give it!" Sigurd's voice was muffled.  
  
"No way, man!"  
  
"Give it!"  
  
"Now we don't need to get violent.."  
  
"Ouch! My hair! Why you!!"  
  
"Young one, please, calm down!!"  
  
"Hey, Bart, you had better hurry up, or Brad's gonna go berserk on us and hurt someone.." Billy's calm voice followed all of the other squabbling voices.  
  
"Yeah, right!" Bart leaned forward. "Hey, I see it!"  
  
"Better give it a warm welcome…" The woman spun around. "Take this!" She shot the swords of the gear forward.  
  
"Whoa! There it is!" Bart yelled.  
  
"Give up now, you!" A woman's voice came over the intercom.  
  
"Not until you give back Karina!!" Bart said back.  
  
"Oh, so the little girl has a name? Well, you'll have to beat me to get her back, punk!" She said, pounding into Andvari.  
  
"You are pretty tough, but not tough enough!" Bart said and unleashed the 'Dance Wave' deathblow.  
  
"You little idiot! Trying to save her, if you kill me, you kill her! " She yelled.  
  
"Ugh… Finally got it back! Young master! Wrap the gear in your whips and send an Anemo pulse in it to destabilize its functions!"  
  
"Gotcha, Sig!" Bart sent Andvari around to the back of the gear and he threw the whips around the gear. "Anemo pulse! NOW!" He looked down. "Come on, Andvari!" He yelled. Shocks of electricity shot out of the whips and surrounded the enemy gear.  
  
"Agh! Come on Blitzkrieg! Move!!" The woman yelled but the gear didn't respond.  
  
"You've got her, bring her back to the Yggdrasil now, young master." Sigurd sighed.  
  
"Gotcha! If you know what's good for you lady, I wouldn't resist!" Bart said, dragging off the silver-purple gear.  
  
"Dammit!" She pounded her fist on the console.  
  
  
  
"Good job, young master." Sigurd said as Bart jumped out of the cockpit.  
  
"Thanks Sig." Bart grinned. The cockpit door to the other gear flew open and a young woman walked out, with her arms folded and a calm look on her face. She unfolded her arms and clapped slightly.  
  
"Congratulations, you caught me. I'm sure this is a big accomplishment for you." She said cynically.  
  
"…Just as I thought. It is you. Sierra LeRage." Sigurd stepped forward.  
  
"Whoa…" Sierra blinked. "Is that you?! It can't be! Sigurd Harcourt?" She grinned. "Whoa, Siggy, lookin' good, I like the whole pirate ensemble you have going. Love the eye patch."  
  
"…It is nice to see you too, Sierra." Sigurd said in a low tone.  
  
"Wait! That ain't… It is! Is that you, old butt kissing talker, you?! Hyuga!" Sierra pointed at Citan. "Good god… You look old! What did you do to your hair?! And what's with the whole glasses thing?!" She blinked.  
  
"Hello, Miss Sierra, you're looking… About the same." Citan said, folding his arms.  
  
"Hah! She hasn't changed one bit in the past 14 years! Well, except, you have bigger… Haha!" Jessie cackled.  
  
"Who the hell are you?! Wait… That voice… That annoying loud voice… Jesiah!" Sierra held out her arms. "But what happened to your face?"  
  
"Ask him." Jessie whacked Billy on the back.  
  
"Hey… Is this your kid that caused your shotgun wedding?" Sierra pointed at Billy.  
  
"Why does everyone ask that?! Dad, what do they mean by 'shotgun wedding'?!" Billy folded his arms and glared at Jessie.  
  
"Calm down, boy, you're face is getting pink." Jessie put a hand on Billy's shoulder.  
  
"Haha! What the hell?! Who raised that kid?! Certainly not you, man! You never would have allowed your kid to have a bowl cut like that!" Sierra grinned. "And you also wouldn't have let him tromp around in pastel colors and a bow!"  
  
"…Do you have a problem with my-" Billy started but Jessie grabbed him.  
  
"The boy was just raised incorrectly. Obviously me kicking him in that lake when he was five didn't teach him a thing." Jessie tapped Billy on the head.  
  
"Other than the fact I almost drowned." Billy growled.  
  
"…Naw, that ego of yours would've floated for sure." Jessie shook his head.  
  
"I'm going to go check on Karina." Billy frowned and left.  
  
"Hey! Hey hey hey! Why are you palling around with her?! She tried to kill me and abduct Karina!!" Bart pointed at Sierra.  
  
"And… who are you supposed to be?" Sierra said slowly.  
  
"…Grr… I'm Bart!" Bart said, not holding his hand out. "And you're my captive right now!"  
  
"Ooo… Your captive. Do I get a special chair?" Sierra said sarcastically.  
  
"Hey you! You're gonna get it for trying to take my sister!" Brad ran up to her.  
  
"Dear lord! You could put an eye out with that hair!" Sierra blinked.  
  
"Sierra. Come with us, we need to ask you a few questions." Sigurd walked up to her.  
  
"Wait! Sigurd!" Sierra thrust her hand out.  
  
"What?" Sigurd blinked.  
  
"About that night… When I left… It was because… I didn't want you to know…" Sierra shut her eyes and folded her hands to her chest.  
  
"Hmm?" Sigurd blinked.  
  
"I had your son!!" Sierra screamed. Sigurd turned pale.  
  
"AHHHHHHH!!!" His scream echoed through the halls of the Yggdrasil.  
  
"Oh my…" Citan sat on the ground, holding a passed out Sigurd and fanning him with a sheet of paper.  
  
"Hahahahaha!!" Sierra cackled and slapped her knee. "Oh man! That was hilarious!! Whoo! If you could've seen his face!!"  
  
"…I've never heard a man scream quite like that in my whole life." Billy said, now holding Karina in his arms.  
  
"…Oh, Sigurd, you must learn to control how often you pass out." Citan said weakly.  
  
"That was a good one for you!" Jessie said gently.  
  
"Young one, could you take Karina to her bedroom?" Citan said gently.  
  
"Sure." Billy nodded and left.  
  
"C'mon, Sierra!" Bart grabbed her arm.  
  
"Whatever thing of yours that touches me, you're not getting back, kid." Sierra squinted at him.  
  
"Shut up!" Bart growled.  
  
"Hey hey hey! You take care of my Blitzkrieg! It's an Omnigear, and I don't want you guys getting' you're greasy paws all over the paint job! I just got that done and I haven't even gotten the first payment down yet!" Sierra yelled at the mechanics.  
  
"Come on, Sierra!!" Citan stood up, with a limp Sigurd. Sigurd slipped out of his grasp and landed on the ground. "Good lord, Sigurd…" He sighed and looked down. "Jessie? Would you mind?"  
  
"Sure, I'll carry princess wimpy butt for ya." Jessie lifted Sigurd up.  
  
"We just need to ask you a few questions, Sierra, but you are going to stay here. We are not going to just let you go." Citan said sternly.  
  
"Wait a minute! I'm a captive?! That ain't going down too smoothly! I would rather be called prisoner!" Sierra growled. "I personally despise both, but prisoner sound for gallant!"  
  
"Whatever, Sierra!" Brad said angrily.  
  
"Sit here!" Citan pointed at one of the stools in the gun room.  
  
"Hey! I DO get a special chair!" Sierra sat down and folded her legs casually. "Hey, could I get a drink or two over here?"  
  
"My god, she even drinks. How much of a ruffian can she be?" Billy walked in and sat down next to Jessie.  
  
"Boy, you're looking at the eighth wonder of the world. This is the only person who can out drink ME." Jessie said. "But that was back then, she's probably lost her touch."  
  
"Hey, Jesiah, you know I haven't, you're just a sore chicken loser! Maybe your boy could drink better than you!" Sierra grinned.  
  
"Who, Billy? Naw, that boy only drinks sissy crap." Jessie sighed. "He's going down the path of the dark side."  
  
"You mean tea is the path of the dark side?" Billy said sarcastically.  
  
"Enough of this blabber! Why did you try to take my sister?" Brad said angrily.  
  
"…Cause my employer wanted me too, and he was gonna pay me big bucks to get her." Sierra said casually.  
  
"Your employer? Who do you work for?" Citan folded his arms.  
  
"Eh? I don't know much about the guy. I'm a mercenary, so I just do the job without asking any questions, all that matters is the money." Sierra sighed. "But his name is Rangar. Lucious Rangar. He is the captain of some ship called the Infinity."  
  
"The Infinity?" Brad said gently. "I've done work on that ship, it's just the Thames' sister ship. It was built for the exact same purpose as the Thames. Why would they want my sister?"  
  
"Don't ask me. I didn't give them 20 questions, unlike some people I know of." Sierra glared at Citan. "You know, Hyuga, you've become an uptight world-class rank A fuddy duddy." She said, tapping her foot on the metal bar of the table.  
  
"…I wouldn't describe me that way, but Miss Sierra, if we were to let you go, you wouldn't try to take Karina again, would you?" Citan said slowly.  
  
"Hey, I've got nothing personal against that young lady except, I wanna know how she does her hair, that's kinda cool. And as of five minutes ago, my contract with that guy was broken, I had to have her to him by 12:20 or I wouldn't get paid so I would have nothing to gain by taking her again." Sierra winked. "Besides, do you guys REALLY think you could hold me 'captive' here that long?"  
  
"…I suppose we could release you then, but if you ever try it again, we will not be so lenient. You will be killed instead." Citan said, folding his arms.  
  
"Ooo.. Ouch! Hyuga, you are harsh!" Sierra winced.  
  
"Hey! How do you guys know her?" Fei piped up.  
  
"We met a Jugend while we were all training for the position of element. Sigurd and Sierra were tied for the element of fire." Citan whispered. "However, Sierra was the favorite, and everyone though she would win hands down. It was a huge surprise when Sigurd defeated her in the ring, optical whip vs. jade sword, and won the title of Element of Fire."  
  
"And so that night, too ashamed to face the public and Sigurd, I left for the surface, and I didn't see Sigurd, Hyuga, Jesiah, or that freakin weirdo Khar again." Sierra growled. "I was supposed to win because I was a 1st class citizen and Sigurd was some sort of test subject. It was such an embarrassment to my family's name when I was defeated by him."  
  
"Yeah! Go Sig!" Bart laughed. "Of course he would beat a girl like you!"  
  
"You wanna come over here and say that, kid? I'd gladly show you how freaking stupid your statement was! I could wipe the floor with Sigurd any day of the week!" Sierra stood up.  
  
"I have no further questions for you, Sierra. Elly, could you show her to a room for the night?" Citan sat down.  
  
"Sure thing, Citan. Could you come with me?" Elly stood up and looked at Sierra.  
  
"Yeah, whatever." Sierra shrugged. "Night night, Sigsipoo! You're son says goodnight too!" She leaned down next to Sigurd.  
  
"AGH!" Sigurd screamed unconsciously.  
  
"Hahahahahaah!!" She cackled.  
  
"Ugh… I don't think I like her." Billy said gently.  
  
"How's Karina doing?" Brad asked.  
  
"She's sleeping like a little baby." Billy smiled.  
  
"Good…" Brad sighed.  
  
"I predict things will get a little louder around here now that Miss Sierra is here." Citan muttered, putting his hand to his forehead.  
  
"I predict you are a damn genius, Citan, you're right and you know it, man!" Jessie looked down. "She is fun to have around when Sigurd is conscious."  
  
"Speaking of which, Sigurd, I think you should get up now." Citan leaned over and looked at Sigurd, sighing.  
  
"Ehh…" Sigurd opened his eyes and sat up. "My, that was unpleasant."  
  
"You were out for forty five minutes, Siggy." Billy leaned over next to him. "You okay?"  
  
"I am fine…" Sigurd said gently.  
  
"Perhaps you would like to go to bed?" Citan suggested. "I'm sure you can make it there on your own."  
  
"Uhhnn…" Karina opened her eyes and sat up in the dark room. "Where… What happened to me?" She looked at the bed sheets.  
  
"You were captured and taken hostage. But Bart saved you and Billy brought you back here." A voice came from the shadows.  
  
"Who are you?!" Karina jumped off the bed and stumbled back against the cold wall.  
  
"Hey, don't be scared." A woman stepped forward. "Hey, I'm Sierra. Sorry about before."  
  
"Si-Sierra? Who are you?!" Karina reached for the light.  
  
"I am… Uh, how do I put this? I'm the person who knocked you out and drug you out of here and tried to give you back to some guys who were going to pay me for you." Sierra grinned. "Hi!"  
  
"…You did that?!" Karina walked towards the door.  
  
"You don't have to be afraid of me!" Sierra said calmly.  
  
"I… Don't trust you! Stay away from me!" Karina opened the door and ran out.  
  
"Sheesh! What a panicky little twit!" Sierra folded her arms.  
  
"She had better not try anything!" Karina walked down the hallway quickly, looking back at her doorway. She ran into something and stumbled back.  
  
"Miss Karina? What are you doing up?" Billy blinked.  
  
"Billy! It's you!" Karina pulled back. "That woman is in my room!"  
  
"Who, Sierra?" Billy said slowly.  
  
"Yes! You know the demon's name?!" Karina panicked.  
  
"She's not a demon, she's strange, but she's not a demon." Billy shrugged. "She doesn't want to take you anymore."  
  
"You believe that?" Karina blinked. "Oh ho ho… Billy, you fall for stuff way too quickly, she's lying! I know it!"  
  
"This is a side of you I've never seen before." Billy stepped back. "Listen, you want to go get some hot chocolate or something and settle your nerves a little?"  
  
"Yes… That would be nice." Karina sighed.  
  
"Good, then come with me." Billy said, turning around.  
  
"Hi, Maison." Billy walked in.  
  
"Boy! You came back!" Jessie grinned from his stool.  
  
"I have hot chocolate and tea waiting on the burners, I need to go to bed, Master Billy." Maison nodded sleepily.  
  
"Right, Maison, thanks…" Billy nodded.  
  
"Well, well you brought the little angel with you. How cute, Billy, a date!" Jessie set down his wineglass.  
  
"Whatever, dad." Billy said sarcastically. "Right…"  
  
"Boy, you need to loosen up, once again!" Jessie winked.  
  
"Dad, just don't talk to me, okay?" Billy said gently, sitting down on one of the stools.  
  
"…Are you always up this late, Mr. Black?" Karina sat down next to Billy, who was slumping and glaring at his father.  
  
"Not usually, Karina. I just stay up sometimes to bug Billy into high heaven!" Jessie cackled and winked at Karina quickly.  
  
"Well, you have succeeded, congratulations, dad, could you go away now?" Billy said, sounding rather agitated.  
  
"Well, yeah, I think it is about time to turn in! Turn off the lights when you leave, boy! That is… If you are in a rush to get Karina into your bed…" Jessie grinned and stood up.  
  
"Dad!" Billy blushed.  
  
"…Night, Mr. Black." Karina smiled.  
  
"G'Night!" Jessie turned to leave.  
  
"Jeeze…" Billy sighed. "I really don't like him!"  
  
"He's fun, Billy." Karina said, swirling the hot chocolate in the mug around unconsciously.  
  
"Fun? You don't have to live with him." Billy looked down.  
  
"I have to live with Brad, the most overprotective person in this whole world. We were walking in downtown Cimerion once, and some guy just looked at me and Brad literally grabbed him by the neck and said 'You lookin' at my sister, punk?!'." Karina smiled and set down the mug. "You're lucky that you have such a sweet sister."  
  
"…Yeah, I guess." Billy put his elbow on the table and leaned his head on his hand.  
  
"…You never told me about how you lost your mother." Karina said, quickly adding, "But you don't have to tell me if it hurts to tell!"  
  
"She was killed by reapers when I was 12. Primera was only 3. The trauma of losing mother made her lose her voice, and now the only thing she says is Papa… I remember everything about that day… The rancid smell of blood, the scream of my mother, the cartridges landing on the floor… 1.. 2..3." Billy shut his eyes and gritted his teeth. "Father wasn't there to protect us. He disappeared when I was very young… I don't exactly remember when. Bishop Stone saved Primera and I. He raised me in the Ethos church, teaching me in the ways of the Etone. I was one of the youngest people to be a priest and an Etone." He opened his eyes and smiled slightly. "Hehe… When I was fourteen, on one of my very first missions to terminate a –Wels- , I ran into an enormous Reaper about 8 feet tall, which is large for a reaper. The others had been separated from me when I ran into it. I… Tried to kill it with my shotgun… Hitting its legs to try and disable it… And when I reached for my pistol, to finish it off, it grabbed me by the legs with its arm and when I tried to scream for help, it slammed me against the floor, so I could only manage a painful gasp. It was about to kill me off when, in reflex, I lifted my shotgun and shot its head off. God… All of the gore… the blood, fell onto me, seeping into my shirt, my jeans, my hair, covering my skin and my soul…" He looked at Karina. "And when I got back to the Ethos church, an old woman who was in the main hall saw my body, covered in dirt and blood. She made a disapproving sound and scolded me, playfully. She and I became very close; she was like my grandmother. Every time I came back from a mission, she always had cookies or something waiting for me. I remember thinking about what I would do when one of the girls from the orphanage reached puberty… I would send them to her, probably." Billy shrugged. "But it all ended, when a reaper managed to get past the Ethos gates and get in, it killed granny. I held her bloody body in my arms and the last thing she said to me was, 'Little Billy, be good and be happy and never lose your faith.' God, I wanted to die. No matter how hard I would wash, that blood never left my hands, none of the blood ever did. Though nobody can see it, I can still see it. The smell of blood and gore and rotting corpses remains in my mind. The horror that I saw every time I went on a mission… I'll never be able to washout those memories."  
  
"Oh Billy… That is so sad…" Karina blinked, looking down sadly.  
  
"…The worst part about it is… These hands, these bloodstained hands, are the same hands which holds a child close when they wake up from a bad dream, the same hands that help lift them up. These bloodstained hands of mine…" Billy clenched his fists. "When I find that person… I really wanna be with… How could I hold her close and not feel guilty? How could I hold her hand and not feel like I'm dirtying her hands with my sins?"  
  
"Billy, your sins are only inside your soul, you'll never be able to get rid of them. But how can you truly call them sins? But… Billy, when you do find that person, they would be stupid not to want to be in your arms just because of past problems. You're a wonderful, honest, sweet person. And if they don't see that, and if you don't see that, then I pity them and hope you open your eyes soon." Karina took his hand in hers. "I'm holding your hand, Billy, and I don't feel like a sinner, and neither should you."  
  
"Karina…" Billy looked up and blushed.  
  
"And.. Uh.. About your girl-puberty problem, I'll be there for you." Karina winked.  
  
"Huh?" He blinked confusedly.  
  
"I'll be there to help you, you just call me. That's what friends are for, after all, Billy." She grinned playfully.  
  
"…Thanks, Miss Karina." Billy smiled, relieved that the locked gaze had been broken. "That will help me out a lot…" He sighed and ran his hand through the hair on the back of his head slowly.  
  
"Anything, Billy." Karina said sleepily. "Well, I'm getting tired, Billy, I think I'll go to bed now…" She stood up, her hand still linked with Billy's.  
  
"Me too." Billy stood up and set the glass in the sink behind the counter. "I'll get these cleaned, you go to bed…"  
  
"Night, Billy" Karina started to pull away, but Billy's hand, still holding her, though he was unconscious of the fact they were still linked, tugged on hers gently.  
  
"Uh… Sorry!" Billy blushed and let go of her hand.  
  
"It's… alright." Karina smiled weakly.  
  
"Hey, Karina… About earlier… Before we went to Cimerion…" Billy trailed off.  
  
"…You mean when we were about to…" Karina said quietly.  
  
"Yeah… That's been on my mind all day…" Billy said, his voice making him sound very uncomfortable.  
  
"Well… To be perfectly honest with you, it was with me all day, too." Karina looked away from him, not wanting to make contact with those lovely blue eyes.  
  
"Oh…Really?" Billy blinked.  
  
"Yeah." Karina nodded and winked.  
  
"Right. Uh…" Billy said, his voice faltering.  
  
"Uh huh…" Karina looked back at him.  
  
"Umm… Karina?" Billy looked up.  
  
"Yes?" She sighed sleepily.  
  
"…Umm…" Billy moved a little closer. Karina sighed softly and leaned closer to him. The two were in the same moment as before. Their lips almost touched when Karina moaned gently and fell onto the table and started breathing lightly. She was asleep. "…Uh.. Karina?" Billy said softly and noticed his hand was laced in hers again. "Hmm…" He blinked sleepily and laid his head down on the counter. "I'll just shut my eyes for a minute and then—" He said slowly and then shut his eyes and his breathing slowed. The two were asleep, their hands laced lightly.  
  
  
  
*********************  
  
"Hel-lo?" Bart said quietly and poked Billy's back. He leaned close to Billy's ear and said sharply, "Wake up!"  
  
"Ah!" Billy popped up and smoothed out his hair as a reflex. "What are you doing in my--.." Billy said, trailing off, looking around. "What am I doing in the Gunroom?"  
  
"You must've been getting' it hot 'n heavy with Karina and then you fell asleep before the two of you could shimmy out of your cute little undies!" Bart teased.  
  
"WHAT?!" Billy turned bright red. "The last thing I remember was talking to Karina and then she fell asleep and then… I don't remember."  
  
"Well, you were all huddled over Karina like you were hugging her! It was so cute! But I had to break you two apart before Brad woke up and had a coronary." Bart folded his arms. "You were so cute!!"  
  
"Whatever, Bart." Billy muttered and stood up.  
  
"Hey, hey, Karina, wake up!" Bart nudged her gently.  
  
"…Hmm?" She opened her eyes slowly. "Bart? What are you doing in my-- Gunroom??" Karina blinked. "What?"  
  
"You fell asleep and I didn't want to disturb you, so I left you asleep." Billy smiled.  
  
"Oh…" Karina shook her head, trying to wake up completely.  
  
"Haha, you guys gotta come see this, Sierra's got Sigurd in sweat pants in the training room!" Bart grinned.  
  
"Oh my…" Citan looked up from the table.  
  
************************  
  
  
  
"Oh god…" Sigurd looked down. "How did I let myself get into this?" Sigurd folded his arms and blushed.  
  
"Oh, Sigsipoo! You're so cute!" Sierra bounced up and down happily.  
  
"Sigsipoo? Listen Sierra, we don't have anythi-"  
  
"Come on, Sigster… let's see if you're as strong as you were back then!" Sierra lifted her fists and bounced back and forth like Fei in a fighting position.  
  
"I'm not fighting you, Sierra." Sigurd said, sounding rather annoyed.  
  
"Chicken? Bwaaak! Bwak!" Sierra mocked.  
  
"Don't make chicken noises… Jeeze, you're just like the young master." Sigurd rolled his eyes.  
  
"Come on, Sigsipoo, let's dance!" Sierra shifted her head from side to side.  
  
"No, Sierra, I'd rather not…" Sigurd said slowly. "Why don't you chase your braids for a while?"  
  
"Sigurd, Sir!" A mechanic ran in. "We have the damage report!"  
  
"Damage report?" Sigurd said, eyeing Sierra suspiciously.  
  
"Oh.. Haha! I took the liberty to um… Whack some important looking thingies with a wrench before I left!" Sierra shrugged. "Eh.. Sorry?"  
  
"No.. Not exactly, this is damage from the past two battles along with Sierra's raid…" The mechanic tipped his green hat and glanced at Sierra.  
  
"Sierra's Raid? Oo! I get my little escapade named?!" Sierra clapped happily: "Cool!"  
  
"It's not nearly funny… The parts that are damaged need heavy repairs and some need to be replaced." The mechanic shrugged.  
  
"Are you positive?" Sigurd sighed.  
  
"Yes, but since most of our best mechanics are on leave, we can't get a thorough evaluation."  
  
"We could get Brad to evaluate it." Sigurd leaned his head to the side. "I suppose."  
  
"Did someone say 'Brad'?" Brad kneeled against the wall.  
  
"Oh, good morning, Brad. Did you sleep well?" Sigurd said gently.  
  
"Yeah, great! What's up that you need ME for?! None of your little boys touched my sister did they?" He stopped and eyed Sigurd suspiciously.  
  
"No… I don't think so…" Sigurd said, folding his arms and tapping his foot on the ground.  
  
"Billy--" Bart started.  
  
"He's stupid, he doesn't know what he's talking about." Billy said quickly.  
  
"…Right. What do you want, Sig-man?" Brad nodded slowly.  
  
"Well, we need you to evaluate the ship's damage." Sigurd said, walking up to Brad.  
  
"Well… I guess, you saved my sister and all, so it is the least I could do." Brad nodded.  
  
"Thank you, Brad, that is very generous." Sigurd sighed.  
  
"Anything, man!" Brad slapped Sigurd on the back.  
  
"Sigsipoo! We have to go back to my house! Your son is probably so lonely!!" Sierra whined.  
  
"Oh-hh-oohh.." Sigurd blinked and knelt down and whimpered.  
  
"For the love of--" Citan stood up and walked over to Sigurd and grabbed him by the collar and b. slapped him. "Pull yourself together, Sigurd!" He shook Sigurd violently. "Think! If you did have a son with Sierra, he would be Billy's age!"  
  
"Yeah, you could have your own whiny boy, Sigurd!" Jessie grinned from the corner.  
  
"But… The last time Sierra and I saw each other was… When she was 13…" Sigurd sighed.  
  
"Good god! You guys were out… When she was 13?! What's wrong with you, Sigurd?" Jessie sat up and made a disapproving sound. "Stop looking at me like that, Hyuga! I wasn't when I was 13!"  
  
"Just saying, by the way you act…" Citan looked down.  
  
"Dad! How dare you!" Billy scolded. "You should have saved your virginity for until you were married!"  
  
"If that were so, you might not be here, boy." Jessie grinned.  
  
"Excuse me?!" Billy blinked.  
  
"Nevermind, boy." Jessie laughed slightly.  
  
"This discussion is gettin' weird, I think I'll just take this damage report and go check out your little problemos!" Brad snatched the damage report from the mechanic and left the room.  
  
"Thanks, Brad!" Bart called after him.  
  
"Bart, honestly, I don't especially enjoy you acting like Miss Karina and I are… That way." Billy scolded.  
  
"Mmm mm!" Bart nodded.  
  
"And you realize we have nothing like that going on?" Billy folded his arms.  
  
"Yea-a-a-h!" Bart said loudly.  
  
"Good, then I suppose our new problems are at peace now." Billy sat down.  
  
"Wh-oo! Ow ow ow!" Bart said loudly.  
  
"Bart?" Billy eyed him suspiciously.  
  
"Whoo oo oo!" Bart continued.  
  
"BART!" Billy yelled at him.  
  
"Hmm?" Bart pulled off his headphones. "Oh, hey, Billy, when did you get here?"  
  
"Gah…" Billy sighed and cradled his head in his hand.  
  
"Fei, isn't that your headset?" Elly pointed at Bart's headphones.  
  
"Yeah, it is!!" Fei stood up and walked over to Bart. "Hey, Bart! Gimme back my CD player.  
  
"Blluurble!" Bart stuck out his tongue.  
  
"You aren't very polite, Mr. Bart!" Emeralda scolded.  
  
"Aw… Bite me!" Bart said carelessly.  
  
"Do you have no respect for other people's property?" Maria sighed. "You could have at least asked."  
  
"He borrowed my shirt to wax his gear with once." Rico folded his arms.  
  
"I needed a towel sized thing!" Bart explained.  
  
"Couldn't you have taken Billy's shirt?" Rico said, rather angrily.  
  
"Billy's shirts are more like wash cloths." Bart said gently.  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"Haha…" Bart grinned.  
  
"Are you sure, Brad?" Karina walked in with her older brother.  
  
"Yup… Bad news, guys." Brad sighed. "From the looks of it, you guys need heavy repair done to the Aft Burners, the main engine, the propellers, the shielding, the cannons…"  
  
"Hehe…" Bart giggled innocently when everyone glared at him.  
  
"It looks like that cannon was used way too often. Do you guys just attack people and blow them to smithereens randomly?" Brad asked.  
  
"More like shooting at sandworms that look at Bart cross-eyed…" Fei grinned.  
  
"Stupid sandworm…" Bart growled and shook his fist.  
  
"You mean Timmy?" Maria held up the sandworm.  
  
"Timmy? He should be named Lucifer or Damion!" Bart growled at the snake.  
  
"HISS!" Timmy stuck his long tongue out at Bart and slithered onto him.  
  
"EEW! Get that nasty thing off me!" Bart yelled. "NOW!"  
  
"Aww… He likes you…" Elly smiled. "How cute!"  
  
"…More damage. Repairs on the plumbing, the air ducts, the air conditioner, the water heater, and the elevator is in kinda bad shape… Good god… It looks like someone took a wrench to these things…" Brad sighed.  
  
"Hahah!" Sierra cackled wildly while everyone stayed silent. "Took a wrench! Haha! I rock!" She noticed that everyone was now looking at her. "Haha… Gottagobye!" She said quickly and ran out of the room.  
  
"Not funny. This is gonna cost around… $9,888,345.25, without tax." Brad sighed. "That's just for the new parts, but since you saved my sister, I'll install and fix everything for free."  
  
"Good lord! Sig! How much to we have in the bank?!" Bart yelped.  
  
"We have about $8,949, 767.45…" Sigurd sighed.  
  
"Meaning we'd have to make $938,577.08…" Bart said quickly. "What? I'm good at math!"  
  
"At normal payment for bounty we'd have to fight about 667 fights…" Billy sighed.  
  
"Okay! Let's hit the Cimerion Casino!" Bart stood up.  
  
"Wait! Why don't we all get jobs in Cimerion?! If we land good jobs, we could make that much pretty fast!" Karina suggested.  
  
"What, become laser surgeons or lawyers or plumbers?" Fei said sarcastically.  
  
"I am licensed to do all of those!" Citan piped up.  
  
"No, like be waiters of bartenders, or mechanics assistants or bouncers!" Karina smiled. "They all pay well"  
  
"Karina, there is only one garage in Cimerion, and I work there. I don't want any of these bumbling idiots working as my assistant or Ziggy's." Brad shook his head.  
  
"Oh, Brad, we'd get someone like Citan to be your assistant. And Rico, you could be a great bouncer! I'm already a hairstylist from 6:00 A.M. to 2:00 PM, I could work at the bar nights." Karina piped up. "And Billy and Bart could work at the bar all day, and Jessie would be great bartender."  
  
"I am good at fancy alcohol juggling!" Jessie smiled.  
  
"There is no way I'm working at some ruffian bar, do you know what kind of grease monkeys go there and work there?" Billy folded his arms deliberately.  
  
"That was my first job, kid!" Brad growled.  
  
"…I prove my point." Billy muttered.  
  
"Let's just go look for jobs, eh?" Bart shrugged.  
  
"That's a good idea." Elly smiled. 


	5. The Working Force & The Fallen

Chapter 5:: The Working Force & The Fallen  
  
  
  
"Oh god…" Billy fell back on the couch. "I just sold my soul to the devil…"  
  
"He is going to start work at the bar tomorrow." Bart grinned. "And so am I."  
  
"Have you seen the diminutive clothes they make the ladies wear?" Billy sat up. "You're going to wear that perverted outfit, Miss Karina?"  
  
"By perverted, Billy means, they show their ankles…" Bart whispered.  
  
"Oh, what a sin!" Fei laughed.  
  
"I do not appreciate being made fun of." Billy whimpered.  
  
"Fei, as my new partner.." Brad shuddered. "You'll have to assist me with my working, but in other words, stay out of my face and don't touch anything that has any possibility of exploding or shooting any gases or flames…"  
  
"Okey dokey!" Fei grinned.  
  
"Sheesh… Just the words 'okey dokey' makes me think 'He's a loopy little nuisance'." Brad sighed.  
  
"Fei's not a loopy little nuisance!" Elly whined.  
  
"What did you get as a job, Elly?" Karina glanced at her.  
  
"I am working at a daycare…" Elly smiled. "I love children, so it fit me well."  
  
"You do seem to play a motherly role well, Elly. I'm sure you'll be very good at your job." Maria smiled.  
  
"Thanks, Maria." Elly smiled back.  
  
"Chu-Chu will work alongside Chu-Chu's love! Fei~Sama!" Chu-Chu hugged Fei.  
  
"NO!" Brad screamed. "I'm not gonna have some pink ball of stupid fluff with me! And now that I have this thing, too?!"  
  
"I'm Chu-Chu." Chu- Chu grumbled.  
  
"Whatever." Brad rolled his eyes.  
  
"Brad, don't be mean." Karina whispered. "It really is rude to call Chu-Chu a stupid ball of fluff…"  
  
"I wasn't calling Chu-Chu a stupid ball of fluff." Brad said gently.  
  
"…Then who were you… Brad!" Karina trailed off and then glared at Brad. "Fei didn't do anything to you, don't be so bitter!"  
  
"I'm not bitter, I'm just realistic." Brad folded his arms.  
  
"Whatever…" Karina sighed.  
  
"Well, it is late, let us all turn in for the night. We must get up early tomorrow." Citan suggested.  
  
"Uh… Since I am going to be working on your ship, I would rather work in peace. So, you guys can stay at my place and your other people can stay at Mrs. McAnderson's hotel. She owes me for fixing her car and plumbing for free."  
  
"Well… that would work… thanks, Brad." Bart smiled.  
  
"Eh, don't get touchy…" Brad shrugged. "Karina, you wanna head home?" Brad said gently. "That way we won't have to walk all the way back to Cimerion."  
  
"All right. We'll see you guys later…"  
  
"Wait up! Stay here, it's dangerous out there!" Bart said, standing up.  
  
"We couldn't. We'd feel like we were intruding…" Karina whispered.  
  
"Please. I don't want you two to get hurt! As our only hope for our ship to get fixed and our only hope for Billy to live a straight normal life,"  
  
"Hey!!" Billy blushed.  
  
"Hush you! I can't let you risk it!" Bart finished.  
  
"Well… Brad? It's your call." Karina glanced at Brad.  
  
"I… Guess we could… If you really want us to." Brad shrugged. "Sure, thanks, Bart." Brad smiled.  
  
"Well, I'll see you dudes in the morning! Let's go play, Sigsipoo!" Sierra drug Sigurd off the couch. "Like old times!"  
  
"Sierra!!" Sigurd blushed.  
  
"Haha! Get your mojo on, Sig!" Bart whooped.  
  
"Young master!!" Sigurd whined.  
  
"That's just sick… Who would want to… With that angry gorilla of a woman?" Jessie folded his arms and leaned his head to the side.  
  
"Sigurd would, that's who!! And I'm not an angry gorilla!" Sierra screamed.  
  
"Sure, whatever, Sierra." Jessie rolled his eyes.  
  
"Help me!!" Sigurd clawed at the floor and skidded across the floor as Sierra drug him into her room.  
  
"Let's go see if you still have those cute little rings on your nippies!" Sierra grinned. "And you had better still have that tattoo that says 'Sierra's property, keep away' on your you-know-what!"  
  
"GHHAAA!!" Sigurd wailed.  
  
"Rings on your what?! Sig! What have you been hiding from me all these years?! Could there have been a wild child like me in there once upon a time?" Bart cackled.  
  
"Oh my… Siggy, what did you do before I came along?" Billy blinked.  
  
"Siggy was living in your house when he had them applied!!" Sierra laughed gently.  
  
"What?!" Jessie stood up.  
  
"I think I'll be going now, before things get bloody." Rico sighed and stood up.  
  
"Me too." Maria agreed and left the room.  
  
"Emeralda, it's time to go to bed now." Elly stood up.  
  
"Right…" Emeralda nodded and followed Elly.  
  
"Night, guys!" Fei stood up. "See' ya in the mornin'!"  
  
"Goodnight, everyone." Billy sighed and stood up, leaving the room.  
  
"I'll see you guys in the morning, I guess." Karina shrugged and went to her room.  
  
"Night!" Brad made one of those 'homie G' like signs with his fingers and left the room.  
  
"Better not look at her straight in the eyes, Sigurd, or she may attack. Goodnight!" Jessie laughed and left the room.  
  
"Grr!" Sierra growled and threw Sigurd on the ground. "Go sleep alone, Siggy, I'm mad at you!" She went into her room and slammed the door.  
  
"Well.. Goodnight, Sigurd, young one." Citan sighed and left the room.  
  
"See you in the morning, Sig- meister!" Bart grinned and ran to his room.  
  
"Goodnight." Sigurd shrugged.  
  
:::::::::Later That night::::::::  
  
"Ugh…" Elly sat up and rubbed her neck. "I'm so thirsty…" She whispered and looked over on the other two beds where Maria and Emeralda were sleeping peacefully. Chu-Chu was curled up against Emeralda. "Better be quiet." Elly blinked and stepped out of bed, tiptoeing to the door. She opened the large metal door and looked around. Everything was dark and quiet. "I guess all the guys are asleep…" She whispered to herself, and walked out of her room. She walked into the kitchen and flinched when her foot landed on a spot of the floor that groaned loudly every time someone stepped on it. "Smooth move, Van Houten" She hissed in her mind. Elly walked over to the refrigerator and opened the door. "Ugh… Bart's been in here already tonight…" She looked over the various containers that were half-sealed, a sign that Bart had been there. She took out the large water filter and pulled a glass out of the cabinet. Elly poured the cold water and then put the filter back into the fridge and shut the door quickly before she could see the chocolate cheesecake that Fei had finally managed to make right and eat it all. "Okay, Elly now don't step on the—" She said to herself and then she hit the part of the floor again and the groan echoed like a foghorn. "Crap…" She flinched and went out of the kitchen. "Maybe I'll go get some fresh air before I go back to bed…" She smiled and ran up to the elevator and went up to the top deck of the ship. Elly opened up the top hatch and felt the cool night breeze hit her face. She jumped up onto the top and stepped forward. "Huh?" She blinked as she saw a shadowy figure standing at the end of the ship. She walked closer and saw the slim figure, the long light hair. "Karina! Hey! What are you doing up here?" Elly whispered. Karina didn't reply or turn around. "Karina!" She said in her normal voice. The young girl turned around slowly, her eyes vague and cloudy. "Karina, what's wrong?" Elly whispered. Karina shut her eyes for a moment and when they opened, their rim was a light silver shade, and the once small flecks of silver in her eyes were now small lines.  
  
"….Elhayam…." Karina's voice was softer, more melodic.  
  
"Karina? What's wrong with you? Are you OK?" Elly said worriedly.  
  
"….Aect… Mentel… Mosun… Elhayam." Karina's mouth curved into a slight smile.  
  
"What?!" Elly stepped back.  
  
"Aect mentel mosun, Elhayam." Karina whispered.  
  
"I don't understand…" Elly whispered.  
  
"…Mishi len donet" Karina shut her eyes and stepped back, so that her feet were only two inches away from the rim of the ship.  
  
"Karina! Don't!" Elly screamed.  
  
"Mishi." Karina sighed and fell back. Elly's eyes widened and she stepped back.  
  
"Karina!!!!" She screamed. "HELP!!" She screamed as loudly as she could, but she knew none of the others would hear her. "No!" She knelt down. "Karina.." She walked up to the rim and looked down. "Where did you go?" She blinked.  
  
"I believe you want this back." A boy's voice came from behind her.  
  
"What?!" Elly spun around. There was a young man in a white cloak. He had a hood over his face. He held Karina in his arms, her body limp. "Who are you?!" Elly demanded. "Tell me!"  
  
"…My name isn't important, woman. Just take Karina to your doctor. 'Aect mentel mosun' means 'help me please'. And 'Mishi len donet' means 'Goodbye, dearest world.'" He said gently and set Karina on the ground. "Go now!" He said sharply and disappeared.  
  
"…Get back here!" Elly lifted Karina up so that Karina's arm was slung over her shoulders and Elly hung onto her hand and her waist. "…Come on, Karina!" Elly shook her head and ran back into the ship.  
  
"Help me, please!" Elly ran into the middle of the hall and called out for anyone who would answer. "HELP!" She threw her head back and screamed.  
  
"Elly! What in god's name are you doing?! It's 2:00!" Fei walked out of his room and blinked. "What's wrong with Karina?"  
  
"What is it?!" Maria ran out. "Miss Karina!"  
  
"…This had better be damn good." Rico stomped out of his room. "What?"  
  
"What is the matter, young one? What is all the fuss about?!" Citan came out of his room, shoving his glasses on his face.  
  
"Nice p.js, Doc." Bart came out of his room. "What's the big idea, Elly?"  
  
"Where's the fire?!" Sigurd ran out of his room with a fire extinguisher.  
  
"….What was my beauty sleep interrupted for?!" Sierra walked in with a bathrobe on and green stuff all over her face.  
  
"Ah! Sea hag!" Bart screamed.  
  
"Shut up!" Sierra punched Bart in the stomach.  
  
"Yo! What's going on?!" Brad walked out and folded his arms. "Karina! What happened?!"  
  
"Hey hey hey! Shut UP!" Jessie walked out with a shotgun.  
  
"Dad… What's going on?" Billy walked out of his room in sweat pants and a dark blue T-shirt and he rubbed his eyes sleepily.  
  
"Eew! Hey, Sierra, you're growing a mold!" Jessie lifted his shotgun. "I'm afraid all we can do now is shoot it. Put the thing out of its misery."  
  
"Stupid…" Sierra growled.  
  
"What happened to Karina?" Billy said sleepily.  
  
"I don't know! She said something weird and then tried to fall off the side of the ship! Some kid in--"  
  
"Wait a minute, Elly. She said something weird and then tried to fall off the ship?" Fei said slowly. "What exactly did she say?"  
  
"Something in an language I've never heard. But some kid in a white cloak saved her! He said that she told me to help her and then she said goodbye dearest world and then he said to take her to Citan and then he left." Elly said quickly.  
  
"Calm down, Elly." Fei whispered.  
  
"Hmm… That seems more than strange… Alright, Billy, take her to the infirmary and lay her on one of the beds and I will be there in one second." Citan stood up and looked at Billy.  
  
"Right, Citan." Billy nodded and lifted Karina up.  
  
"I need to have a word with you, Elly and you, Brad." Citan said gently.  
  
"Just as long as my sister is okay." Brad growled.  
  
"She should be fine." Citan reassured.  
  
"Okay, Karina, you just lay there, and Citan will be here soon to take care of you…" Billy laid her down on one of the beds. "I really hope you'll be okay, Karina." He whispered softly. "Why is my heart beating so fast? Why am I getting knots in my stomach?" Billy shook his head and dismissed it as a nervous reaction because of Karina's condition. "Y-You seem to be breathing okay." He said gently, and he put his hand on hers. "Maybe I could…" He whispered so softly. He shut his eyes slowly and leaned closer and laid his lips over hers, gently pushing closer. He opened his eyes slowly and pulled away, blushing. "What was that??" Billy breathed heavily and staggered back.  
  
"Billy, good job, thank you." Citan walked in.  
  
"A-Anytime." Billy said quickly and walked over to the door.  
  
"You can go back to bed, if you want to." Citan smiled. "We will probably have a very interesting conversation once I get our little angel to wake up.  
  
"I think I might stay awake and see her when she wakes up." Billy shrugged.  
  
"I think she would like that." Citan smiled. "Now, let's see, Miss Karina… Miss Karina?" He blinked confusedly as Karina sat up and blinked.  
  
"Eshi mect Tem?" She blinked.  
  
"What?" Citan said gently.  
  
"Could this be the strange language Elly was talking about??" Billy said, stepping back.  
  
"Omuni mentel gen, Billy" She stood up and walked over to Billy.  
  
"W-What?" Billy said nervously.  
  
"Junei mentel, Billy, mosun." Karina wrapped her arms around him and snuggled up close to him.  
  
"…Karina…" Billy said slowly.  
  
"Mmm…" She sighed and shut her eyes, smiling gently.  
  
"Karina!" Billy blushed.  
  
"Huh?" Karina's eyes shot open and she staggered back. "What?"  
  
"You're back to normal, it would seem." Citan said, folding his arms and leaning his head to the side.  
  
"What do you mean?!" Karina said, her voice shrill.  
  
"Elly found you on the roof of the Yggdrasil trying to commit suicide. And then when we got you down here, you tried to grope Billy." Citan smiled. "You don't remember any of it?"  
  
"No, why should I, either? I was asleep!" Karina walked up against the door.  
  
"…Right. I think that maybe you should stay home today, we'll go to work." Citan shrugged.  
  
"No way! It's partly my fault you guys have to earn this money to fix your ship!" Karina folded her arms.  
  
"Maybe you should… Ask your parent or legal guardian." Citan said gently.  
  
"Brad would be my 'legal guardian'." Karina grumbled. "And he'll let me go!"  
  
"No, no, absolutely not!" Brad folded his arms.  
  
"But Brad!!" Karina stomped her foot on the ground.  
  
"She's like a five-year-old." Bart blinked.  
  
"Yeah, she would go well with Billy, you little whiny brat." Jessie grinned at Billy.  
  
"Dad, just shut up, okay?" Billy grumbled.  
  
"…Karina, you almost got killed according to Elly and then you were speaking in a language nobody understood!" Brad said sharply.  
  
"At least I don't have a cold!" Karina laughed gently.  
  
"…I think almost committing suicide without knowing it is worse than a cold." Brad frowned.  
  
"You know this could be an acute case of sleepwalking…" Citan said quietly. "Drawn from past experiences and emotions or memories."  
  
"She's never tried to jump off a ship!" Brad turned to Citan.  
  
"But she will have Billy and Bart with her almost all day, so if anything bad happens, they'll be there." Elly piped up.  
  
"I'll be there too!" Jessie grinned.  
  
"I don't think you're a very competent source of 'baby sitting'." Fei said gently.  
  
"Baby sitting?" Karina laughed. "So now, I'm some baby that needs to be watched by those two?!" She pointed at Bart and Billy. "No offense, guys, but I think I don't need these guys watching me like I'm some toddler that doesn't know how to tie her own shoes!"  
  
"Do you?" Bart blinked.  
  
"…Of course I do! But that's beside the point! Brad! Lemme go lemme go LEMME GO!" Karina yelled.  
  
"I sense a tantrum coming on." Sigurd sighed.  
  
"You're staying home and that's final!" Brad said, pointing at the door. "Now go to your room!"  
  
"Hmph!" Karina stomped over to the door. "I hate you, you meanie!!" She ran out of the room.  
  
"Well, if that wasn't a sitcom moment, I don't know what is." Bart smiled.  
  
"Well, it's 6:30… And I'm not too tired. What say we go have breakfast and then head to Cimerion?" Citan suggested.  
  
"That's a good idea, Citan." Elly nodded and smiled.  
  
"Whoo! I am pumped! Bring on the work!!" Bart ran down the hill. "Where's your house, Brad?" Bart turned to him and slung his red backpack around.  
  
"Keep that away from me Bart!" Billy dodged his backpack.  
  
"It's just over there!" Brad pointed at a large white house.  
  
"Whoa! Its cool!" Bart laughed. "Race ya', Fei!"  
  
"…Fine!" Fei threw his backpack into Rico's arms and followed Bart.  
  
"Let's see… 243-6678…" Karina pulled out a white cell phone and dialed a number.  
  
"What's that for?" Billy turned to her.  
  
"You'll see." Karina whispered.  
  
A few feet back:::  
  
"Huh?" Brad looked down as his cell phone started playing Toccata. "Hello?"  
  
"Hehe…" Karina pressed the send button. It rang for a second and then she grinned as the voice on the other end said 'Hello'. "AHHH!!! She screamed into the mouthpiece.  
  
"Ouch!" Billy plugged his ears.  
  
"Ahh! Karina!!" Brad's voice came from a few feet back.  
  
"Hehe… Serves him right, that creep." Karina laughed, closing the cell phone.  
  
"Yes! I beat you, man!!" Bart laughed wildly.  
  
"You did not!" Fei yelled.  
  
"Yeah, he's right. Neither of you beat me. I won!" Sierra grinned. She was perched on a tree branch eating an apple. "Apple?" She held out a bowl of fruit.  
  
"Ah!" Bart screamed.  
  
"You must've cheated!" Fei pointed at her.  
  
"No, I'm just not being drug down by those fat skulls you two boys have." Sierra grinned.  
  
"What did you get as a job, Sierra?" Fei asked gently.  
  
"…I uh… Am working with Sigsipoo!" Sierra pointed at Sigurd.  
  
"You doing janitorial work at some school?" Sigurd folded his arms.  
  
"…Eew!" Sierra cringed.  
  
"…You DID get a job, didn't you, Sierra?" Citan asked.  
  
"Well… I uh… It was 2 beers for a buck night at the bar!" Sierra whined. "Can you blame me?!"  
  
"You wrecked my ship and you won't even help get it fixed?!" Bart yelled. "Why didn't you get a job?"  
  
"Fine! I'm working with Sigsipoo as a … Janitor.. Ugghh.." Sierra cringed.  
  
"…Well, I have to stay home guys, sorry." Karina whispered and pulled out her cell phone and pressed the redial button.  
  
"Hello?" Brad sighed.  
  
"AHH!" Karina screamed into the mouthpiece again. "I'll take your stuff to your rooms, you guys go on ahead." Karina smiled.  
  
"Are you sure, Karina?' Billy said, blinking.  
  
"Sure. I gotta do something! So, I'll probably go do that and then take a swim…" Karina sighed.  
  
"You have a POOL?!" Bart whined. "I don't wanna go to work!"  
  
"Calm down and take responsibility, Young One." Citan whispered.  
  
"…Wait! Before we go, I have to set a few ground rules for you boys and some for you ladies." Brad lined them up.  
  
"Like what sort of 'ground rules'?" Fei eyed Brad.  
  
"…Like 1) Don't touch my sister." Brad said and Karina rolled her eyes and sighed. "2) Don't touch my car. 3) Don't touch my sister…" Brad continued and Bart wrote down the rules. "…4) Don't touch my food. 5) Don't touch my sister. 6) Better not touch anything I own, including the hair. 7) Don't think about doing anything PG, PG13, R and especially X rated with my sister."  
  
"…Hey Billy, just wait until he's asleep, then I'll help you and Karina sneak out so you can do something PG, PG13, R, or X rated in his car with his food there, too." Bart nudged Billy.  
  
"Bart!" Billy blushed.  
  
"You guys can swim in the pool, or the hot tub or use the mega soundsystem if you want. They are mine, not Brad's." Karina smiled and pulled out her cell phone and pressed redial.  
  
"…Ugh.. Hello?" Brad rolled his eyes.  
  
"AGHHH!!!" Karina screamed shrilly and then put the cell phone away.  
  
"She doesn't take things too well, does she?" Sierra asked Sigurd.  
  
"I guess not." Sigurd shrugged.  
  
"Well, I should be off. My new partner Ziggy shall be expecting me there early!" Citan smiled and walked away.  
  
"Why did Ziggy get the smart one?" Brad looked over at Fei, who was looking around in awe.  
  
"We should get going, Bart." Billy turned to the road.  
  
"Hold on!" Bart said.  
  
"Boy let's go, he's gonna be late and we don't want to be late." Jessie grinned.  
  
"Right, Dad. See you guys later." Billy smiled and left with Jessie.  
  
"See you later, I must get to the daycare." Elly smiled and left.  
  
"Let's get going, Fei" Brad rolled his eyes. "C'mon, we'll take my car." He walked to the garage.  
  
"Come along, Sierra." Sigurd drug her off.  
  
"Ohh!! WAHH!!" Sierra screamed.  
  
"They were looking for two people to come and start work ASAP." Sigurd grinned.  
  
"NO!" Sierra whined.  
  
"…Where are you going, Rico?" Karina looked at him.  
  
"I'm helping set up the area for some Cimerion Tournament for next Saturday." Rico said gently and left.  
  
"…Well, that's everyone." Karina smiled and looked around. "I'll get these inside and get to work." She grinned. "Brad can't keep me locked up in this house all day!" She picked up a few of the backpacks and threw them in the door and then got the rest. "Hehe!" She shut the door and walked down the path slowly.  
  
"Well, you're off now, thanks Karina, I'm so glad you're back." A woman smiled.  
  
"I'm glad I'm back, too. Anyway, I'll see you tomorrow, okay?" Karina smiled and walked up to the door.  
  
"Alright, have a good day." She said after Karina.  
  
"Time to get into my other uniform and get to the bar! I wonder how Billy and Bart are doing…"  
  
"Bart, no!" Billy grabbed a plate of food from slipping off the tray. "Why are you being so careless?!"  
  
"Man, Billy, you are taking this job WAY too seriously." Bart grinned and balanced the tray.  
  
"The manager pays us good money to do our jobs and I am doing my job!" Billy scolded.  
  
"What exactly is a flamin' special?" A man leaned over on the bar.  
  
"It's a little bit of scotch mixed with bourbon and mixed by lighting the top on fire!" Jessie folded his arms.  
  
"Oh… Can you add a little white wine with it?" The man asked.  
  
"Sure, whatever, is that what you want?" Jessie said, sounding rather agitated.  
  
"Oh, no, I'll have a bloody mary." The man laughed.  
  
"Try living with him." A young man muttered.  
  
"Okay, I'll be right back with your drinks." Billy smiled and walked towards the kitchen.  
  
"Whoa!" Bart walked by and stumbled slightly.  
  
"Bart!!" Billy grabbed him and steadied him.  
  
"Hey, guys!" Karina ran in.  
  
"Karina? Aren't you supposed to be at home?" Billy blinked.  
  
"Shut up, Billy, you got drinks to get!" Bart shoved him out of the way. "I'll get this one."  
  
"No, I'm coming to work!" Karina walked past Bart.  
  
"Wait wait wait wait, girl!" Bart grabbed her by the collar.  
  
"What, Bart?" She sighed.  
  
"…Your brother would have my head on a platter if he knew I was letting you work, Karina." Bart folded his arms.  
  
"Brad won't even know the difference! We'll get home long before he does!" Karina grinned and walked past Bart.  
  
"Karina, I don't think you should be working, what with last night." Billy walked by and stopped long enough to whisper to her.  
  
"Billy, I'm fine." Karina said, obviously not caring about his warning.  
  
"…I know you're fine, but you should still stay at home just in case." Billy walked back up to her and folded his arms. "You know how bad I would feel if I knew you got hurt and I couldn't help you."  
  
"…I know you're mad about me, Billy." Karina said playfully. "And that's so cute! But I'm fine, and nothing is going to happen, trust me!"  
  
"Wha?!" Billy turned to her and blushed.  
  
****************  
  
  
  
"Alright, Fei, pull the lever." Brad called.  
  
"Which one?!" Fei looked down at Brad.  
  
"…The big red one, Fei. Is that simple enough for you?" Brad rolled out from under the car and glared at Fei.  
  
"This one?" Fei pulled a small red lever.  
  
"No, Fei! Not that-" Brad stood up as Fei pulled the lever. The car slammed back down on the ground and oil spilled out of the bottom.  
  
"…Was that the right one?" Fei blinked.  
  
"Grr…. No Fei, It wasn't." Brad said slowly. He looked over at Ziggy and Citan. "Hey, Ziggy!!"  
  
"Yeah, Mon?" He turned to Brad and grinned.  
  
"…I was thinking. You wanna change partners for a minute?" Brad suggested and grinned, pointing at Fei who was pulling levers and pushing buttons, trying to get the car to go back up on the lift.  
  
"Uh, I don't think so, Mon, that guy doesn't seem very competent." Ziggy sighed.  
  
"Well, Citan can't be a very good partner! I mean he like never shuts up, right?! Fei is very quiet! And he's a good help!" Brad put his arm on Ziggy's shoulder. "…And this is just between you and me, but he's been stealing money from you, dude."  
  
"Not nearly as much money as you steal from me, Brad." Ziggy glared at him.  
  
"…That's beside the point!" Brad laughed.  
  
"Well, I think I'm doing fine with Citan as my partner. He can fix a car in half the time it takes me." Ziggy grinned.  
  
"Yeah, right." Brad sighed.  
  
"Isn't it about time for our lunch break, right, Brad?" Fei grabbed his rumbling stomach.  
  
"…I guess, hey, Ziggy, we're gonna go eat lunch wanna come with us?" Brad turned to him.  
  
"Well, I guess, you want to come, Citan?" Ziggy turned to Citan, who was wiping his grimy face and putting his glasses back on.  
  
"Huh? Oh, of course, young ones, I'd be happy to." Citan smiled.  
  
"Yo, Mon, does 'dis guy have some problem with saying my name?" Ziggy folded his arms. "What is up with 'tis 'young one' crud?"  
  
"He is just like that with people younger than him." Fei grinned.  
  
"Well, I am 23 years old, and he cannot 'all me a 'young one'!" Ziggy growled.  
  
"Don't let it get to ya." Fei rolled his eyes. "Anyway, let's go."  
  
"Why don't we go have lunch at the bar?" Citan suggested.  
  
"Yeah, drop in on Billy, Jessie and Bart and see how they are holding out. Rico said he was gonna go there for lunch around 2:30… He should be there." Fei nodded.  
  
"Alright, let's go there for lunch." Brad walked over to the door.  
  
****************  
  
"Hey, Rico man! I'll take your order!" Bart walked up to him.  
  
"…You are incompetent, get Billy." Rico shoved him out of the way.  
  
"Hey, I'll take the next one and- eep! Rico!" Karina walked up to them and then hid behind Billy. "He didn't see me, right?"  
  
"Hey, Karina. I don't care if you are working or not, just don't let your insane brother catch you." Rico sat back.  
  
"G- Gotcha." Karina nodded and left.  
  
"So, Rico, what can I get you?" Billy pushed Bart out of the way.  
  
"Man, Billy takes this job to heart!" Bart whispered.  
  
"…Well, he just likes to see that something is done correctly and quickly, I suppose." Karina walked by.  
  
"Hey, waiter!" Fei walked in and pointed at Bart. "SERVE ME!"  
  
"…Ugh, I see one of those stupid annoying customers." Jessie folded his arms.  
  
"Hey, Fei, just cause I'm your waiter gives you no right to boss me around!" Bart walked up to him. "Let's see, one whiny brat, one king kong, one genius and one…. Err… dude with a heavy accent." Bart pointed at them. "I think we got enough room for you, come on." Bart made a gesture for them to follow him and he walked to a booth where Rico was sitting. "Sit and tell me what you want to drink, guys."  
  
"Just…. Water." Citan blinked.  
  
"Cherry coke, Bart, you know what I always drink!" Fei folded his arms.  
  
"Billy already got mine." Rico growled. "I was smart and got someone that can read."  
  
"Give me a coke." Brad ordered.  
  
"Ugh, well, fine, Mr. I Rule All." Bart muttered.  
  
"I'll just have tea." Ziggy grinned.  
  
"Right, got it." Bart nodded. "And I'll be back with your drinks in a minute." He threw menus on the table and walked off.  
  
"Hey, you guys didn't come visit me!" Jessie walked up and sat down next to Citan. "Ahh, thank god I'm on break."  
  
"…Here, Rico is your-- Oh, hey guys, did Bart already get your order?" Billy walked up.  
  
"Yeah, hey Billy-man!" Fei did a thumbs up sign.  
  
"Hi… Dad, you're on break?" Billy set down Rico's drink.  
  
"Yeah, and so are you, boy, pull up a seat!" Jessie smacked the spot next to him.  
  
"…Well, I guess rush hour is over, considering you guys are the only ones here, I guess I could take a break." Billy shrugged and sat down next to Jessie.  
  
"Hey, guys, I got your drinks and I'll take your orders now if- Billy! What are you doing?!" Bart set down the drinks folded his arms. "You were the one who was preaching about how important it is to work hard!"  
  
"I took care of my last order already, I'm done until more people come in or until I get off at 4:30." Billy smiled.  
  
"…Grr… Oh, well, gimme your orders, and then I'll just hang with you guys until they are ready!" Bart growled and pulled a pen out of his braid.  
  
"Sigsipoo! Don't make me go back to that crap ridden brat teaching establishment!!" Sierra whined as the two walked in.  
  
"…Sierra, you need to learn how to have an honest job, not being a mercenary." Sigurd said gently.  
  
"Take your honest job and shove it up your butt, honey dew." Sierra said sarcastically.  
  
"Billy, take that one, you're off break!" Bart yelled.  
  
"Yeah, sure, Bart." Billy stood up. "Hey, Siggy, how's the job going?" Billy walked up to Sigurd.  
  
"Alright." Sigurd said simply.  
  
"It's living hell! Little brats running around pulling my braids and calling me an old hag! I got in trouble cause I got pissed and hit one of 'em with the mop that had cleaned up their disgusting amazingly rainbow colored puke! The little brat puked and then laughed at me and said 'clean it up, monkey woman!' I am going to kill the next kid that says I look like their 55 year-old mother!!" Sierra screamed.  
  
"Oh, I see the customer is a banshee. Sorry, but we don't serve monsters here." Bart walked out of the kitchen.  
  
"I am not in the mood, jerk!" Sierra kicked him in the shin.  
  
"God, back off, mad cow." Bart flinched.  
  
"…Bart, get back in there. C'mon, Siggy, wanna sit with Fei and Citan and Brad and…. Ziggy?" Billy walked him over to them.  
  
"C'mon, pull up a seat!" Jessie grinned.  
  
"Well…. Alright." Sigurd sat down next to Jessie and slumped.  
  
"Uh…. Sig… No offense or anything but… Could you scoot down a little, ya kinda stink." Jessie said gently.  
  
"Wouldn't YOU if you were cleaning toilets all day?" Sigurd folded his arms and scooted further away from Jessie.  
  
"Poor kid. I was serving drinks to guys who don't know a thing about alcohol." Jessie growled.  
  
"Okay! I'm back! Now give me your orders or you ain't getting' any food!" Bart grinned.  
  
"….Is there anything on this menu that ISN'T slathered in grease?" Citan blinked.  
  
"Possibly the salad, but it's my first day, I wouldn't know." Billy piped up.  
  
"Get in the kitchen, boy!" Bart pointed at the kitchen door.  
  
"Whatever." Billy rolled his eyes and left.  
  
"Alright…. I'll just have a salad…. With… ranch dressing." Citan smiled.  
  
"And for you, Fei?" Bart smiled rather sarcastically.  
  
"…What do YOU like?!" Fei leaned over.  
  
"I work here, I HAVE to say everything is good. But I had… Uh… That stuff for lunch today, and it was okay, I guess." Bart pointed at a picture.  
  
"Okay, I'll have that…" Fei threw the menu at him. "Go, slave monkey, go!" Fei yelled.  
  
"Get me the steak, kid, and I want it medium, okay?" Brad glared at Bart.  
  
"Got it, King Kong." Bart glared back at him.  
  
"…Give me the steak too, Mon, and Medium rare!" Ziggy grinned.  
  
"Whatever, and Billy'll get Sierra and Sig's." Bart grinned. "Cause they are HIS customers."  
  
"Back off, Bart." Billy walked up. "What do you two wanna drink?"  
  
"Tea." Sigurd smiled at the boy.  
  
"Jessiah! You know my 'Sierra-Era' special! Go make it!" Sierra grinned at Jessie.  
  
"Oh, yes, that stuff. I swear you're nuts for wanting something THAT hard before you go back to work." Jessie stood up. "Go get that sissy Sigurd's 'tea', boy!" Jessie slapped Billy on the back.  
  
"Hey, I got one- AHH!" Karina walked out and saw Brad and then ran behind Billy, dropping the food on the table gently.  
  
"Ahh… Lunch." Rico grinned and grabbed the plate.  
  
"Was that…. Karina?!" Brad stood up.  
  
"…He didn't see me, did he?" Karina whispered in Billy's ear, making the boy shiver.  
  
"…I'm pretty sure he did…" Pink slowly crept up Billy's face. Karina slipped her hand under his jacket and ran her hand up his back. She grabbed his shoulder. She took her other hand and pulled his arm out of the sleeve. With one hand she held Billy's arm behind his back and with the other she slipped her arm down his sleeve and waved slightly.  
  
"…Uh… hey, guys…. Umm… There's no… Karina here… Haha, nope." Karina lowered her voice slightly. Citan smiled and Fei snickered. Billy rolled his eyes and sighed, trying to hide the dark pink shade on his face.  
  
"…That's just creepy." Sierra blinked.  
  
"Get over here, young lady!" Brad grabbed Karina and pulled her to the side, almost ripping Billy's jacket off.  
  
"H-Hi, Brad!" Karina giggled innocently. "Want some…. Hehe… Appetizers? We have…" Karina trailed off.  
  
"Kari…. I thought I told you NOT to go to work today, because of last night." Brad growled.  
  
"I felt fine, and I didn't wanna be stuck in that house all day by myself!" Karina folded her arms.  
  
"We have two dogs a kitten and a POOL for god's sake! Use those for entertainment!" Brad looked at his little sister and tapped his foot impatiently.  
  
"How did you take care of them when you were staying with us?" Citan blinked.  
  
"Our next door neighbor comes over to feed them while we are away. Brad was gone on a job for a few days, so she was taking care of them, and she doesn't know we are back. We're gonna have to go get them in a little while." Karina looked over at Citan.  
  
"I see." Citan nodded.  
  
"Hey, guys! I got your foooooood!" Bart pranced up. "You'll have to answer some questions first! One! Who's the hottest king in the world?"  
  
"…Certainly not you." Fei teased.  
  
"I'll ignore that, acknowledging the fact that the person who spoke the words is a complete nincompoop, so being the sweet person that I am, I will not entertain his ignorance." Bart growled.  
  
"…. Yeah, right Bart." Billy smiled.  
  
"Question numero dos!" Bart grinned. "Who does Billy have the hots for?!"  
  
"Better not be my sister…" Brad glared at Billy.  
  
"I know! It's Karina right?!" Fei grinned.  
  
"FEI!" Billy blushed.  
  
"I speak the truth, dude." Fei grinned.  
  
"Get a better vocabulary other that 'dude' and 'yo'…" Billy whispered.  
  
And I don't have the…. 'Hots'… For anyone."  
  
"Give us our food before I shove this fork up your belly button and twist it in." Brad said, gently poking his fork into the table.  
  
"I saw Karina and Billy sleeping together this morning." Bart grinned.  
  
"……..Excuse me?" Brad said gently, as the fork drove into table quickly.  
  
"Hehehehehe… So they didn't tell you?!" Bart cackled.  
  
"What would they NEED to tell me?" Brad winced at the thought.  
  
"BART! You know we didn't-" Billy started.  
  
"Shshsh!" Bart shushed. "Quiet little bowl-cutted one. Now! As I was saying, I came in this morning and they were like groping each other." Bart grinned.  
  
"…Groping?!" Brad screamed.  
  
"Brad! N-n-no! We weren't!!" Billy whined.  
  
"…NO DUH, Brad, do you think I'm a hussy or something?" Karina folded her arms.  
  
"Of course not!" Brad lowered his tone slightly.  
  
"Well, good!" Karina hissed.  
  
"…I have to go kill myself now…" Billy walked off, blushing.  
  
"…Brad, don't overreact so much." Karina whacked Brad upside the head.  
  
"Not the hair!  
  
"Man, you could gut someone with that hair! It's cool!" Bart pointed at Brad's spiky blue hair.  
  
"I styled his hair…" Karina smiled.  
  
"Actually Kajumei ruined it and then you fixed it." Brad corrected.  
  
"Yeah, that's right." Karina shrugged.  
  
"…You guys, you know we'll never earn enough money soon… It'll be almost another four weeks on our salary…" Bart sighed.  
  
"…You do realize I'm not helping them for four weeks, Karina?" Brad glanced at her.  
  
"Oh… It is going to take a lot of time maybe there is something else we could do." Karina whispered.  
  
"…I know!" Jessie grinned.  
  
"Jesiah, I know what you are thinking and we are not getting drunk and playing our luck at a casino, no matter how much you want it, it's not going to happen." Citan sighed.  
  
"Ohh…" Jessie sighed.  
  
"Hey, Rico, you said you were working for some tournament?" Bart looked up.  
  
"Yeah, so?"  
  
"What tournament?" Citan looked up.  
  
"…He must be talking about the Cimerion Champions fighting tournament held every year on the opening day of the fair." Karina blinked.  
  
"You mean the one Kajumei has been sweeping every time for the past six years?" Brad looked at her.  
  
"Yeah." Karina looked at Brad.  
  
"…Is there prize money offered for the victor of the games?" Citan asked.  
  
"Normally. Hehe, last time, Kajumei and I went out on this shopping spree and I got this cute pair of jeans and… Nevermind, it's a long story. We got a lot of stuff. But one normally gets around 700,000 for winning, it's pretty good reward money." Karina smiled.  
  
"I think I'm ready to… Go home…" Billy slumped.  
  
"What's up with you?" Bart looked at him.  
  
"I couldn't sleep very well last night because of certain snoring sleep-singing prince-pirates who shall remain nameless." Billy glared at Bart. "Who could that possibly have been, BART?"  
  
"Fei, I thought I gave you breathe-right strips so you DIDN'T snore!" Bart glared at Fei.  
  
"…Oops." Fei blinked.  
  
"…Boys, please. Miss Karina, tell me more about this tournament." Citan shut his eyes and sighed.  
  
"Well… It is being held next Saturday… Around 6:30 P.M.… After that the Champion and everyone else goes to the fair and then we all watch the fireworks. It's really fun!" Karina said gently. "…But other than that… Sorry."  
  
"…Hmm… Fei!" Citan turned to Fei.  
  
"Yeah, Doc?" Fei blinked.  
  
"Do yo think… We could get you to enter the tournament and win the prize money…?" Citan asked.  
  
"…YEAH! Fei! C'mon!! Be nice!!" Bart looked up and grinned at Fei. "PLLLLLEEEEASE?!"  
  
"…Uhh… Guys… I've done all the special stuff! Why can't we make Rico or Bart do anything?!" Fei sat up.  
  
"Be-cause! You are the most multitalented of us all!" Bart grinned. "Who else can knock a guy out with our hair?"  
  
"Or balance a flaming spoon on his tongue and juggle chain saws at the same time?" Billy added.  
  
"I CAN do those, can't I?" Fei smiled and flipped his ponytail playfully. "But you can braid your hair with your toes, Bart!"  
  
"Ooo! I'll braid them to death! Come on, Fei, you're the only one who can fight in the way we need!" Bart rolled his eyes.  
  
"I can fight like Fei, too." Citan said gently.  
  
"You might put your back out, Citan."  
  
"Why I never!" Citan yelled.  
  
"Hehe." Bart grinned.  
  
"I just… Don't want to, okay?" Fei said gently. "It may sound like I'm a sissy, but, if that Kajumei chick is in it, she might kick my butt, I mean, she's won, what, six times?"  
  
"…So, you're backing down cause you're scared of a GIRL?" Bart rolled his eyes. "Fei, Fei, Fei…"  
  
"Kajumei isn't just a GIRL, she is a champion FIGHTER." Karina corrected.  
  
"And she probably WOULD kick your sissy butt, kid, but she ain't in this year's competition, cause she's gone visiting her sick Granny." Brad folded his arms.  
  
"Kajumei doesn't HAVE a granny…" Karina thought and shut her eyes.  
  
"See, Fei? You could enter and get us money!!" Bart hit Fei's shoulder and smiled. "Save us all the trouble of working our frickin' butts off!"  
  
"…I guess… I could… SURE!" Fei said slowly and then stood up. "I'll show them!" Fei looked down. "I have to go train!"  
  
"GO!" Brad grinned. "Great. Now I won't have to deal with this kid."  
  
"I'm sorry that I couldn't help you, Brad." Fei said gently.  
  
"Won't Elly be kinda mad about this?" Karina said, standing up from the chair. "I mean… you didn't even ask her if-"  
  
"Elly don't order my man FEI around, right Fei?" Bart grinned and punched Fei in the shoulder.  
  
"O-Of course…" Fei said slowly.  
  
"Of course? That ain't manly, Fei." Bart laughed.  
  
"I mean.. 'Hell yeah, dude!' Happy?"  
  
"Ugh… Fei, proper grammar is-" Citan said, but Bart cut him off.  
  
"Hell yeah! Now let's go train! Okay?!"  
  
"O..Kay…" Fei said slowly.  
  
"There isn't any CONFIDENCE in that!"  
  
"Bart, you still have work to do, you get off at 4:30!" Billy said.  
  
"Tut tut! CONFIDENCE!"  
  
"OK?"  
  
"Scare me!"  
  
"OK!!"  
  
"Better…"  
  
"Yeah!!!" Fei yelled and jumped out of the booth.  
  
"If you ask me the whole idea is stupid." Billy said gently.  
  
"Manners, boy." Jessie poked Billy in the ribs.  
  
"…." Billy glared at Jessie.  
  
"B-But… You guys have jobs, you can't just run off like that, can you?" Karina said, trying to get their attention.  
  
"Okay Fei, we gotta goooooo!!!" Bart yelled and ran out of the bar, dragging Fei along with him.  
  
"Shouldn't we have some form of adult supervision for those two? I mean.. If it were up to them, training would be taping Fei to one of the propellers of the Yggdrasil and turning it on and seeing how long Fei can last before he throws up…" Rico said quietly.  
  
"…I do believe they will find that long meditation is a good training technique. It clears the mind." Citan smiled.  
  
"If it were Bart and Fei meditating, it would take a few months to clear their minds of all the garbage in there…" Rico added.  
  
"I am afraid I must concur with you, Rico." Citan chuckled.  
  
"True dat, yo." Ziggy grinned.  
  
"In case you didn't NOTICE Ziggy, you're supposed to be at work… Leave." Karina pointed at the door.  
  
"B-But I just got my food!" Ziggy whined.  
  
"GO!" Karina growled.  
  
"Mmm mean lady. You'd better go out with me later." Ziggy stood up. "It would do a lot for my reputation if a popular girl like you would go out with me!"  
  
"….Out." Karina squinted.  
  
"That's right, Ziggy." Brad stood up and pushed Ziggy out the door.  
  
"But if you just-" Ziggy tried to say as he stuck his head back in the door.  
  
"ZIGGY." Karina and Brad snapped.  
  
"Point across, sheesh." Ziggy pouted and left.  
  
"Later." Brad winked and pushed Billy out of the doorway.  
  
"Excuse me for trying to keep the door open for you…" Billy sneered. Karina sat up from her spot and turned to Billy and looked down.  
  
"Hey, Billy?" Karina walked up to him.  
  
"Yeah…?"  
  
"Can we talk about something??" Karina whispered and took him behind the door.  
  
"Huh?" Billy looked around and back up at Karina. "What is it?"  
  
"Be quiet." Karina whispered. "OK, the thing is…"  
  
"…?"  
  
Karina sighed, leaned against the wall and looked at Billy. "The men who are after me are after me for my blood, as you know… They took me when I was 15, and I told Brad to not worry about me… I told him to stay back and that they would let me go… They didn't, of course, but when I did get sent out.. I guess to attack you guys and I was saved by you… After I woke up I remembered so much about everything. I heard them talking- them being the men that took me- and they were talking about some sort of Day of the Sublime Light… Something about three pillars, and something about an RN blood type…"  
  
"RN isn't a blood type, Karina…"  
  
"I know I know!" Karina yelled. "The thing is… They said I have the RN blood type… and that two others have it… And most likely Brad has it too… So that leaves one more…" Karina said in a hushed voice. "A person I got to know on that ship, Zeke, told me that this blood type is connected to the -blessed creatures- and that this whole operation is code-named Operation: RN B-C Kuluxx-Z 03 and I don't know if that has any significance but…"  
  
"Wait… Kuluxx?" Billy stopped her.  
  
"Yeah… why?"  
  
"I remember hearing something about a Kuluxx in my research of the Ethos religion… But then It can't be real… Ethos was a front… But what was it I read about that I heard that phrase before…?? Kuluxx…"  
  
"I don't know… but Billy… Lately I've been feeling some sort of pulling sensation from inside… From my heart… and these dreams I've been having… People whispering in some unknown language… bloody feathers… black feathers… silver feathers… I don't know what any of it means and it's scaring me…"  
  
"Have you talked to Brad about it, Karina?" Billy whispered.  
  
"No! …Well I will… But I haven't yet…" Karina said gently. "I will when we talk later."  
  
"Karina… Have you had any other dreams??"  
  
"… Yes… but… That one I can't make any sense of at all." She looked up and faced his ice-blue eyes.  
  
"What?"  
  
"It had… Someone whispering in the unknown language, then another saying 'All you see, is not always what is really seen… Follow your heart… Follow the threads of time… Run your own life the way you want… For when the Mirror's reflections appear, your end is near… And the wings of time will beat, steadily dying down, the future will be nothing but the bloody earth and one pillar of light will be gone, one pillar of darkness will be lost, one pillar of the soul will slip into the darkness of the human soul…' and that's about it…"  
  
"Karina…" Billy trailed off. "Maybe you should talk to Citan about this… and of course your brother…" He turned to her and looked down. "It may be best…"  
  
"Hey lovebirds!!" Bart's booming voice broke the silence and the door swung open.  
  
"Bart?? I thought you left!" Karina blinked.  
  
"Hah! You gotta come help me train Fei!!" Bart grinned. "Come on come on!"  
  
"Bart…" Karina and Billy moaned.  
  
The three exited the dark room, and a deeper shadow filled it. A young man with a long white robe folded his arms and leaned against the wall, flashing his dark gray eyes at the door and glaring into the darkness. "Ashes to ashes, dust to dust… The year of death has begun… and now all hell will break loose… But can these stupid little children save us…? I don't trust their strength." 


	6. Son of the Black Abyss, Erich

Chapter 6:: Son of the Black Abyss, Erich  
  
"I don't understand how I'm gonna be ready for this tournament, Bart… We've been practicing for this tournament since Tuesday… the tournament is next Saturday… it's Saturday today and we only have a week left… And I'm still not in the best condition I've ever been in…" Fei murmured and sat down on the sofa.  
  
"You guys had better be ready so you can win and get out of my house." Brad snarled, walking by with a huge load of laundry. "I'm tired of making Karina do your gross slimy clothes."  
  
"My clothes are not slimy." Rico growled.  
  
"Of course yours aren't Rico… and neither are any of the ladies clothes or Citan's… Sigurd counts as a lady… BUT I have problems with certain teenage BOYS." Brad growled and looked at Bart and Fei and glanced at Billy, who was out on the back porch with Karina.  
  
"Hey, don't get mad at ME, dude." Bart mumbled. "Anyway, Fei, you can do it!! You just gotta try harder!!"  
  
"You've already shot me out of a cannon, chased me with gears and had Billy shoot at my feet to 'make me faster'. And I don't understand the need for shooting me out cannons and chasing me with the gears…"  
  
"I was bored." Bart said simply.  
  
"I almost got ran over!" Fei whined.  
  
"Point is you didn't, right? So let us just look back and laugh on it. Here I go. Hahaha…" Bart said and began to laugh.  
  
  
  
"…So… You DID talk to him, right?" Billy said quietly.  
  
"Not yet…" Karina looked down. "I'm getting to it." She added before Billy could begin to protest.  
  
Billy shook his head and looked at her. "You have to do it, Karina." He hissed.  
  
"I got it covered." She hastily replied. "Don't worry about it."  
  
"Well, I can't help but worry when I-" He began, but a soft tapping on the porch floor cut him off. Billy turned around and smiled warmly. "Oh… Hey Prim… Didn't notice you were there."  
  
"How are you, Primera?" Karina smiled and knelt down, hugging the smaller girl gently.  
  
Primera looked up at Billy, then at Karina and smiled. She stepped up, took their hands and pulled herself up to look over the railing of the porch. Her eyes looked over the vast back yard.  
  
"Primera told me last night that you and Brad must be rich because your house is so big and you have such a nice backyard…" Billy looked at Karina and grinned. "I can't help but think you are, too…"  
  
"Not really…" Karina said gently, leaning forward onto the wooden railing. "It was paid off before my parents died, so we got to keep this house, and everyone in Cimerion is rather wealthy. We are more of the norm around here. In the north district of Cimerion this is like the guesthouse. Brad built a lot of this here, too, and keeping the garden isn't too hard." She added.  
  
Just then one of Karina's dogs ran up and dropped a Frisbee at Billy's feet. She sat down and wagged her tail happily.  
  
"Bonnie wants you to throw her Frisbee, Billy." Karina smiled.  
  
Billy shrugged, lifted the Frisbee and threw it across the large yard. Bonnie was off like a flash.  
  
"Bonnie is normally with Clyde… I wonder where he-" Karina began, but was cut off by a loud barking. "Oh… Clyde is back barking at the squirrels…" She smiled.  
  
Primera let go of the railing and turned around, smiling warmly at the glass door. She was staring at a small orange striped kitten.  
  
"Pixie likes you, Primera." Karina smiled and opened the door. The tiny kitten stepped out and up to Primera.  
  
The little girl lifted her up into her arms and smiled gingerly.  
  
"Be careful with her, Prim." Billy cautioned. "Kittens aren't very… stable."  
  
Karina giggled and looked at Billy. "I think Primera knows how to hold a kitten, Billy." She said with a teasing tone.  
  
The barking stopped now, and an eerie silence followed.  
  
Billy's hands tensed and he stepped back.  
  
"Billy…" Karina trailed off. She stood up. "Primera… I think you should go inside.." She whispered. The little girl nodded and went inside, the little kitten still in her arms.  
  
"Something's wrong…" He said quietly.  
  
At that moment, Citan stepped out with Jessie.  
  
Jessie tensed and handed Billy his gun belt; his two pistols locked tightly in their leather holsters. "Something's not right, Billy." He said gently.  
  
Bart came out as well. "Yo, what's wrong with you guys?" He asked.  
  
"Chu Chu senses danger!" Chu Chu yelled and landed on Bart.  
  
"Ahh!" Bart shrieked. "…You stupid ball of fluff!" He yelled. "Don't DO that!"  
  
"I don't understand… What's going on…" Karina whispered and looked around. The sky was now darkening and was also taking of an eerie hue. The animals all stopped making their noises, and the birds flew away, as if something had frightened them. The two dogs that were out in the yard were not up on the porch, whimpering and clawing at the door to be let in.  
  
Brad opened the door and stepped out, the dogs taking their chance and running inside as he shut the door. "Why the hell is everything so creepy all of the sudden?" He snapped.  
  
"People are coming. Bad people." Emeralda said. She was perched up on the roof and was looking out into the yard.  
  
"People? Who?" Sierra asked, now joining. "What's going on?" She glanced at Sigurd, who had walked up with her.  
  
"Bart, I'm not gonna take this anymore, and I got Elly to come beat you up and-" Fei said, entering with Elly and Maria, Rico following shortly thereafter. He stopped in the middle of his comment and blinked. "What's wrong?" He asked and glanced at Citan's swords and Billy's guns. Bart always carried his whips, so Fei didn't question that.  
  
Karina stopped and looked around. A slow whistling sound filled their ears.  
  
"Now what the hell is going on?" Brad growled.  
  
Karina leaned forward and began to breathe heavily.  
  
"Ka… Karina?" Billy whispered and wrapped one arm around her so she could have some support. "Are you OK??"  
  
"…Ah… I… ah… Look out!!" She screeched and looked up at the roof.  
  
Thousands of knife-like blades came hurdling out of the sky and landed near the group. It had missed them for Karina's shrill warning had made each of them jump.  
  
"What the--?!" Brad yelled and looked up. "Dammit!" He yelled.  
  
"Emeralda spun around and received the first blow from an invisible foe. She came hurdling down from the roof and landed on the porch.  
  
"Emeralda!" Elly yelled and ran up to her.  
  
"Elly! Get back!" Fei yelled and looked at the roof, straining to find some glimpse of the stranger that attacked.  
  
Billy drew his guns, pushed himself in front of Karina and began to aim where the attacker had been.  
  
Karina shut her eyes, then lifted her hand. "Black Pulse!" She shouted and a large black lightening bold shot from the sky and hit the invisible target.  
  
"Karina?!" Brad shouted. "How did you see that?"  
  
"Ether does not know invisibility." Karina whispered.  
  
A body flickered in and out of invisibility, when it flickered into being a whole. What stood before them didn't seem to be a man, really, but some horribly deformed man robed in a long black cloak. He stood almost eight feet tall and was a wide target.  
  
"Who the hell are you?!" Bart yelled and ripped out his whips.  
  
The man smiled coldly, a smile that could make death itself wince. He said in a creaky voice, "You must remember me, little children." He said coldly.  
  
Fei's ears pricked slightly and he looked up. "Y-You're the one who was piloting that gear…"  
  
Bart glared at him. "The one who tried to destroy my Yggdrasil…"  
  
"Yes… And if that child hadn't stopped me… You would all be turning in your passes to hell right now." He smirked.  
  
"Well, if you ain't Mr. Happy." Brad snarled. "What do you want?"  
  
"Hehe… I'm sure you boys… and ladies… know how strange that little girl you're protecting is, correct?" The man said as a large group of deformed beings appeared behind him.  
  
Billy glared at him and snapped, "You can't have Karina, if that's what you want."  
  
"Billy…" Karina murmured.  
  
"Hehehe… I don't think you'll be able to stop me." He said sourly. He lifted up his hand and shot a pulse of sheer energy at the group.  
  
"Ah!" Billy gasped and dodged the attack with the others.  
  
One of the shadowed creatures jumped from the man's side and attacked Billy, slamming him against the wall. The other creatures did the same with the others.  
  
Karina stepped back and looked at her friends. "Stop it!" She screamed at the man.  
  
The deformed monster continued to laugh coldly, his voice filling Karina's mid and invading it like a parasite.  
  
"Agh…" Karina hissed and stepped back. "S… Sora… H-Ha…" She began and looked at her friends. "Let them go… please…" She murmured.  
  
He continued his snakelike laugh and looked at her. "Want them to be saved? Surrender yourself…"  
  
"I…" Karina trailed off.  
  
"Don't listen to a word he says." A colder, quieter voice whispered. It was so quiet, it was strange anyone could hear it.  
  
"What?!" The man yelled.  
  
A boy, about Karina's size landed in front of Karina and looked at the ground.  
  
"Get him!!" The man yelled and sent a flurry of demons after the small cloaked boy.  
  
"…Death portal." The boy whispered and looked up, his steel gray eyes flashing. A huge pulse of gravity surrounded the demons and made them literally implode.  
  
"…Who… Is that?!" Fei gasped, pushing one of the demons off of him.  
  
A gunshot rang and one of the demons fell back. Billy sat up and breathed, "He… he sounds like the one…"  
  
"From that black gear!" Bart finished.  
  
The boy looked up at the huge deformed man. His cold eyes set on the man like a hawk on it's pray. His lips curled into a sly, evil smile. He whispered something, then lifted his hand.  
  
"Get together and stay against the wall." The boy ordered as the rest of the demons were destroyed like the few before.  
  
Fei backed up with Elly and Emeralda standing beside him. Brad snatched Karina and Billy and pushed them onto the wall. He knelt down and looked up at the boy. The others followed, slowly, keeping their eyes on the small boy.  
  
The young man looked back up at the huge demon and continued to smile at him. "Are you as afraid of me as you were when we first met?" He said coldly.  
  
"I never have been." The man growled.  
  
"Of course you haven't…" He murmured.  
  
"Never could I be afraid of such a small, weak child."  
  
"Oh really? You were begging for mercy when we first fought." The boy snapped. "And I was dumb enough to let you go. Not again, though."  
  
"Hm." The man glared at him.  
  
"The angel doesn't need you hanging off of her like this. You were never in this prophecy, and you never will be. He hired you to capture her and bring her back, correct?" The boy snapped.  
  
"…I will not tell."  
  
"Of course you won't… And I know it is true that he only wants Lady Karina to use up her own power like a battery… He wants to selfishly use her power to own this world… And every other world."  
  
"You know nothing, boy…"  
  
"I know it all." The boy hissed. "In any case… You can't have her. I will protect her. And to you… I am death…" He murmured.  
  
"You… you little son of a bitch!" The man yelled.  
  
"Funny how this son doesn't know what bitch he owes his life to." He smiled. "Ironic, no?"  
  
"Shut up!"  
  
"I see the perspiration." The boy smiled coldly. "Come on."  
  
"Dude…" Bart murmured.  
  
"Shut up…" Sierra growled. "God, I hate you."  
  
"Well, I hate him." Billy growled.  
  
"Yeah, well I hate everyone." Rico snapped.  
  
"See death itself, boy!" The man yelled and jumped in the air.  
  
"I walk with death… He lives within!" The boy shouted and jumped up with the man.  
  
There was a flash of light, and all sound and life seemed to stop.  
  
"Ah…" Karina shut her eyes to avoid the blinding light, as did many of them. Fei, on the other hand, kept his eyes open, and if everyone else had, they would've seen what he saw.  
  
Fei's eyes widened as he saw black wings unfold from the boy's back. The feathers flew lightly around in a wavering motion.  
  
"Ah… ah… uh…?" Fei mouthed and tried to find words.  
  
A sudden flash of energy and a sickening scream filled the air. A cold, numb pain filled Karina's body and she whimpered in pain. The scream reverberated in her mind and she thought she would slip into the scream. She then felt a strong set of warm arms wrap around her as she began to double over.  
  
She opened her eyes, now with the entire group facing her from above. Billy was holding her gently; his eyes full of a tender, loving concern.  
  
Fei spun around as he heard a weak gasp. He stared at the small boy who was standing back on the porch. The other man had fallen to the ground, in a pile of blood and carnage. The boy's face was spattered with blood, as were his clothes. He whispered something weakly, then fell forward.  
  
"Whoa!" Fei chirped, fell forward and caught the small boy.  
  
He felt a presence behind him. Fei turned and saw Elly and Citan.  
  
Citan knelt over the small boy and felt his forehead. He smiled warmly and looked at Fei. "He's exhausted. And wounded slightly." He grinned.  
  
"…Ah…" Karina gasped and grabbed her head, the ringing still resounding through her head.  
  
"Get off, Black!" Brad yelled and pushed Billy away. "You're taking up her breathing room!"  
  
"Brad…" Billy growled.  
  
"Miss Karina, are you all right?" Maria asked hastily.  
  
Rico folded his arms and glared out in the distance. Emeralda and Bart knelt over her, with the same expression as Maria had. Sierra was examining the body with Sigurd and Jessie.  
  
Karina attempted to sit up, but Brad held her down. She glanced sharply at her older brother, then responded slowly, "I… I think I'm OK…"  
  
Meanwhile, sown in the yard where the body lay bloody and gory, Sierra sat up and looked at Sigurd. "It was a high pressure that did this, obviously. He imploded, like the others." She grimaced.  
  
"Sierra…" Sigurd trailed off.  
  
"Hm. Funny how everything can turn from happy to gruesome in just a matter of seconds." She muttered and stood up, dusting off her outfit.  
  
Jessie growled and looked at the body again. "So that kid did all that?" He mused, looking at the small young man Citan was tending to. "Hard to believe."  
  
"Maybe…" Sigurd began, then stopped.  
  
"What?" Sierra asked.  
  
"Maybe he was the one in the black gear after all…" Sigurd finished.  
  
"Black gear? What black gear?" Sierra blinked. "What are you TALKING about, Sigurd?"  
  
"…A black gear with wings like a raven helped us escape from an attack a little while ago." Jessie answered.  
  
"What…?" Sierra mumbled.  
  
"It's a long story… I'll explain it later." Sigurd said slowly.  
  
At that same time, Fei looked up at Citan.  
  
"What should we do with him, Doc?" He said quietly to Citan.  
  
"Perhaps tend to his wounds and let him rest up, and get some information from him, then let him go." Citan murmured.  
  
"Let him go?!" Brad yelled. "That kid might know why those creeps wanted my sister in the first place! I say we keep him and juice him for details while he's weak!"  
  
"…Not everyone believes in your rather primal way of doing things, Brad…" Karina said quietly as Billy helped her up. The young Black helped to support her as she looked face to face with her brother. "He just looks like a little boy… Not a day older than fourteen."  
  
"That kid made those guys turn in on themselves! He's a lot more than some fresh-out-his-mommy kid, and you know it!" Brad snapped.  
  
"Maybe you should listen to Karina." Emeralda whispered.  
  
"She has a point. The young man is very young looking." Maria added.  
  
"I don't trust him, either. Brad's way of doing things may be best." Rico mumbled.  
  
The porch door opened slowly and Primera stepped out, a frightened look on her pale face. She mouthed something and Billy moved over to her.  
  
"It's OK now, Prim." Billy murmured and hugged her tenderly.  
  
Primera pulled away and moved to the young boy in Fei and Citan's care. She looked at him, as if studying or judging him. She knelt down and wiped a little finger's worth of blood off his face. She smiled, looked over at her brother and nodded.  
  
"Prim…" Karina muttered.  
  
Citan stood up and walked over to Brad. "I don't think we need to discuss what we will say to the boy when he awakens. But for now, he needs rest and food, that's obvious." Citan said sternly. "Please."  
  
Brad scoffed and rolled his head in a 'don't care' manner. "Fine." He muttered.  
  
"Very good. Now I'll need a nice warm bed." He began and stood up, with Fei following. He turned back. "We will discuss this event when he wakes up. Until then, you all just rest." He ordered. "Come along, Fei."  
  
"Fine fine." Fei mumbled.  
  
  
  
::Twenty minutes later::  
  
"Karina… You feeling OK?" Billy murmured and sat down next to her on the sofa.  
  
"I… I don't know… I guess I'm OK… But…" She trailed off.  
  
"Hmm?" Billy blinked.  
  
"I guess I'm still shaken up…" She whispered. "The… the sight of blood makes me sick."  
  
"Oh… Oh… I'm sorry." Billy muttered.  
  
"Billy… I…" She looked at him and smiled. "Thanks."  
  
"You're welcome."  
  
Bart walked in and sat down, the usual happy color of his face now drained and tired.  
  
"Don't take bloodshed well, eh Fatima?" Sierra muttered.  
  
"I guess my vacation is over…" He whispered.  
  
"No." Karina said softly. "You all have to go… Someplace else." She said and sat up. "By that attack… and everything else… It's obvious how much bad luck I'm bringing, and you'd be better off without me hanging off your coattails."  
  
"But…" Billy began, but stopped as if he couldn't find the words to continue.  
  
"Billy… I can't… It's my fault you're all involved, so I have to get you out of it." Karina said solemnly.  
  
"Karina… I… I… I can't let you do any of this alone… because I… I…" He whispered, his hands tightening.  
  
Bart looked up, as well as Sierra and Jessie.  
  
Karina just smiled back at Billy with understanding eyes and a warm smile. She mouthed the word 'don't' to him and smiled again.  
  
Elly came down the steps and began to speak slowly and quietly, "The young man is stirring…" She said, but before she could finish, Brad was up the stairs and waiting.  
  
Brad stared at the boy, who was mumbling as his eyes opened slowly. When he opened them, his reflexes immediately activated and he pulled back against the wall with a spring. His eyes were transfixed on the group, calm and aware of his surroundings. He breathing slowed and he glared at them. "Where the hell am I?" He muttered.  
  
"Better question, brat who the hell are YOU?!" Brad yelled.  
  
"None of your business…" The boy muttered back.  
  
"Please, young sir… You saved us… at least tell us your name… Please…" Karina murmured. She smiled weakly at the boy.  
  
"Yeah! Who are you, anyway?!" Bart pulled out his whip.  
  
"My name is... Erich..." He looked down, giving into their 'annoying' questions.  
  
"You are.." Billy stood up.  
  
"The one that saved you all from the Nexiz gear." Erich muttered. "I am a Red Mage, and that is all you need to know..." He flashed his dark gray eyes at Karina.  
  
"You can use black and white ether?" Brad glanced up.  
  
"Yes." Erich turned around. "I thank you for helping me, but I must go.."  
  
"Wait! When I first saw you, you had black wings! Who are you.. Really?" Fei ran up.  
  
"It was an illusion." Erich clenched his fist. "That's all."  
  
"Wings?" Billy glanced back at Fei.  
  
"Yeah! They were real, the feathers!"  
  
"I can assure you the feathers were not real… now give me my clothes, I want to leave." Erich snapped.  
  
"They're in the wash right now. You're wearing some of Brad's clothes from when he was a little boy." Karina smiled.  
  
Bart chuckled a little and Brad leaned forward.  
  
"Meaning you're a tiny little midget, kid."  
  
"What are you talking about!?" Erich pulled back and shoved his fist back.  
  
"You are too short, kid." Brad winked and looked down.  
  
"Brad!" Karina glared at him.  
  
"What?" Brad said innocently.  
  
"Be nice." Karina glowered.  
  
"Fine... You tower over me!" He got on his knees; even still his face was right at Erich's shoulders.  
  
"Hmph!" Erich folded his arms. "I want out of this insane asylum now! And if you know what is good for you, you'll do it quickly!"  
  
"Quiet young man and sit down! You are still wounded and we have questions for you!" Citan barked.  
  
Erich grumbled, obviously knowing that he wasn't getting out without his ether. He glared at the wall. "What do you want to know…?" He muttered.  
  
Citan stepped forward and smiled calmly. "Who was that man and why was he after Karina?" Citan asked.  
  
Erich sighed, "His name was Niixium. He was a reborn man invented in an underground laboratory. His body was fused with nanomachines to make him physically, mentally and magically more powerful that anything." Erich hissed. "He wanted Karina because he was a bounty hunter sent by a man who has been looking for her for some time now."  
  
Karina stepped up. "Who wants me… and why…?"  
  
Erich glared at her, then looked back at the window. "Are you sure you want to know?" He said softly.  
  
Karina gulped, then nodded. "Yes…"  
  
Erich took a breath, then continued, "A man named Lucious Rangar was originally hired to be the man who set up all of the kidnappings for Karina. He sent Niixium once, then sent Miss LeRage over there…"  
  
"How does he…?" Sierra blinked.  
  
"Then sent Niixium again. However, this time that man didn't get away from me…" Erich muttered.  
  
"So you were the boy in the gear!" Karina said gently.  
  
"…I thought someone might finally piece it all together eventually." Erich mumbled.  
  
Brad walked up and grabbed Erich. "Who hired this Lucious dude?"  
  
Erich pulled away with a disgusted air to him and mumbled something, then moved on, "There is an organization that works with the supernatural. They were believed to be radicals and were exiled from their home. They then became one of the most powerful… trading… industries in the world. They still do undercover work on the paranormal and others things of that nature. But now they are working on some file they dug up from ancient ruins of some holy city on some supernatural… or something of that nature… event known as the 'Kuluxx'."  
  
Karina and Billy winced as he finished.  
  
"Kuluxx?" Karina murmured.  
  
"Yes…" Erich sighed and leaned forward. "A day when it is believed all of heaven and earth were created from a single seed of 'Gaia'. That could also debunk the theory of everything being created in a day, however. But it seemed logical at the time because they believed that human and animal evolution was slow, how is it that the Earth, a living thing, wasn't born and matured in the same way? Those were old theories however…" Erich finished.  
  
"But what does it have to do with me??" Karina demanded.  
  
"Agh… The organization wanted you captured because they believed you were one of the keys to their unlocking the truth behind the Kuluxx." Erich sighed.  
  
"What?!" Brad yelled. "What the heck does that mean?!"  
  
Erich looked away. "I don't wish to tell anymore at this time." He said quietly.  
  
"You little punk! You'll talk or…" Brad yelled, but Karina stopped him.  
  
"Brad… he may be tired. Let him rest." She said gently. "Besides… It's late… we should all get some rest." Karina smiled.  
  
"Hmph…" Brad grumbled. "Fine." He turned around and forced his way out of the door, past the others. The group slowly filtered out, leaving Karina in the room.  
  
She turned to leave when Erich said something,  
  
"Are you afraid, Karina?" He whispered.  
  
Karina paused, then said quietly, "Yes… I'm terrified."  
  
He smiled, "You have no idea what else is in store for you…" He said coldly. "Believe the words of a lost soul." He hissed.  
  
"I have hope." Karina said stoutly and exited. "Goodnight, Mr. Erich." She said as she left.  
  
"Hmph. Good riddance to you, Lady Karina." He muttered and looked out the dark window. "Good riddance to you all…" He muttered. 


	7. PreGame Warmups!

Chapter 7:: Pre-Game Warm-ups!  
  
Brad stood in the middle of the living room, staring out of the window the next morning. His face was blank, but he smiled bitterly at the sound of Karina shuffling into Erich's room.  
  
"5…4…3…2…1…. Now." He timed and heard Karina shriek.  
  
"Erich's gone!" She squealed.  
  
"Duh… Like you thought he wouldn't be?" Brad yelled up the staircase a she ran down and stopped and glared at her brother.  
  
"Sorry that I trust people!" She snapped.  
  
"Karina… What's wrong?" Billy murmured as he walked in, still rubbing the sleep from his eyes.  
  
"Erich's gone!" Karina whimpered.  
  
"Damn." Bart snapped as he walked in. "I could'a used him for a punching bag…"  
  
"Citan and everyone else already knows. They are already awake." Brad growled.  
  
"Well… I guess it's just unfortunate…"Billy muttered and collapsed on the couch. He was dressed in faded blue jeans and a baggy sleeveless navy blue shirt. He leaned back and mumbled, "But we can get by without his little riddles and games. Besides, the way he's shown up lately, I wouldn't be surprised if we met up with him again."  
  
Karina smiled. "That's true…I just wanted to know more...." She flinched.  
  
Fei walked in slowly wearing a tank top and baggy sweatpants. "Ready to train, Bart." He muttered.  
  
"Splendid…" Bart grinned. "Come long, my little Fei." He growled.  
  
"Unnhh…" Fei whimpered and followed Bart, who had two huge heavy medicine balls and a gong. "Save me…"  
  
Karina smiled mournfully and looked at Brad. "I slept in late… it's already 10:30…" She smiled weakly. "Lazy me."  
  
"Lazy BLACK as well." Brad muttered and looked at Billy. "If you touched her, I'll kill you."  
  
"I didn't DO anything, give it up, Brad." Billy snapped.  
  
"You guys missed it. Sierra drug Sigurd, Citan, Jessie and Rico out to a shoe sale. She didn't have to drag Elly, Emeralda, Chu Chu and Maria of course… They said they'd be back around lunchtime." Brad muttered. "I think Ziggy went too."  
  
"Of lord, what a crew." Billy said softly.  
  
"…I'm gonna take a swim…" Karina said softly and went upstairs to change.  
  
*************  
  
"Ooh… Sigsipoo!!!" Sierra beamed. "I like THESE!" She giggled and shoved a pair of 3-inch boots in Sigurd's face. "Made from the finest leather in Aquvy!" She giggled. "Only… Hm.. That's a big number." She said slowly.  
  
Rico stood in the middle of the department store with the girls pressing shirts, ribbons, bows and whatnot on him.  
  
"I'm picturing myself in this, wouldn't I look cute?" Elly smiled.  
  
"I think Rico looks cuter with the ribbons!" Maria laughed.  
  
Rico just mumbled something.  
  
Elly shouted suddenly, "LOOK! A Bath and Body Works! Let's go!" She squealed and ran off with the other girls. They had thrown their purses at Citan who was standing in the middle of the area of the mall they were in looking at the various cars put out for display.  
  
Ziggy was in the Victoria's Secret across the hall looking at the various undergarments, the ads and whatnot, and laughing goofily.  
  
Rico walked up to him. "It's too pink here. We have to go." He snapped.  
  
Ziggy was staring at a huge poster of a woman in a practically see- through robe and laughing softly. "Huh… What Mon?" He giggled, then looked at Rico.  
  
"LET"S GO!" Rico shouted, grabbed Ziggy, and Siggy for that matter, and pulled them out. "We have to go to a man's store. Come on Citan!" He barked from across the area.  
  
Citan turned and smiled, still carrying the girl's purses. He was suddenly attacked by the girls and pulled into B&B Works to be used as a sort of 'Tester' for the various perfumes and lotions.  
  
"We have to save him!!!" Ziggy cried.  
  
"Nope, he's a goner." Jessie said. He had just joined them and was slurping a huge cherry Icee. He grinned and said, "Hyuga never was one to go to malls with girls."  
  
***************  
  
Karina leaned back in the cool pool water and sighed. She had her eyes shut; her mind deeply submerged in thought.  
  
She tried to remember any details about when she was captured, but all she could remember was Zeke telling her of how they wanted her for her blood.  
  
Karina leaned forward now, the cool water rushing back and surrounding her. She had to see the Erich boy again soon. She had a million questions to ask him still.  
  
Karina sighed heavily, and was greeted by a spray of cool heavily chlorinated water in her face. She sputtered and spat out a little bit of water and opened her eyes. She saw Billy sitting on the edge of the pool, looking at her with an amused expression.  
  
"Deep in thought, eh?" He asked quietly.  
  
"Yeah…" Karina sighed and swam over to the edge and lifted herself out by pressing her palms to the hard cement wall and pushing down to lift herself up. She then sat down lightly on the rim next to Billy and took a towel from the bench behind her. She wiped off her face and looked back into the water.  
  
"You're hair looks pretty like that." Billy said slowly, then afterwards a small blush crept up his face.  
  
"What's so pretty about it?" Karina smiled wryly.  
  
"It's just… um… erm… All down and wet like that it looked kinda… I dunno... It looks pretty, OK?" He sputtered.  
  
Karina smiled again and nodded. "I'll take your word for it, Billy." She smiled and pat his head. "Your hair looks pretty too." She giggled. Billy just blushed and smiled weakly.  
  
"So…" Billy began and a long pause followed. The sound of locusts buzzing filled the silent air.  
  
Karina continued the conversation, "I'm really mad Erich didn't stay. It's at least common decency to stick around and at least say thank you." She snapped.  
  
Billy laughed shortly. "Yeah, I guess."  
  
"And another thing! He could've been more polite!" Karina fumed.  
  
Billy stood up and stretched like a cat. "Mm hmm." He said softly.  
  
Karina blinked, realizing how bored Billy was now. She stood up, went over to the table and pulled her shorts and tank top on over her bathing suit. She smiled at Billy as she slipped on her light blue flip flops and said sweetly, "Hey, Billy, wanna see my daddy's old gun cellar?" She asked.  
  
Billy smiled a little, "Sure."  
  
"OK! Let's go!"  
  
************  
  
"Ba~art…. This hurts…" Fei whined as he walked down the road with two huge medicine balls tied to his hands.  
  
"JOG, Fei!" Bart yelled as he zoomed by on a moped wearing flight goggles and a red scarf. He bit down on a doughnut and barked at Fei, doughnut pieces spattering his face. "FASTER!"  
  
"Awww…" Fei whined and Brad walked up, moving at normal speed.  
  
"What are dumb and dumber doing?" He said slowly, then looked at Bart. "I want a doughnut, Fatima." He yelled and Bart threw one, the large fried ring of sugar coated dough flying past Fei's eyes with heavenly music and a ring of light surrounding it.  
  
"I-I-I want one!" Fei gasped.  
  
Brad and Bart looked at him and said at the same time, doughnut pieces smacking his face, "No. Move faster."  
  
"Wahhh!" Fei cried a-la I Love Lucy.  
  
"Quickly Fei! Just three more miles, then we move onto the CHICKEN TEST!!!" Bart yelled. He sped ahead, his red scarf fluttering aimlessly in the wind.  
  
"Chicken…. Test…?" Brad murmured and looked at Fei. "Haha. Good luck!" He said, slapping Fei's back.  
  
"Ahh-ahh…." Fei panted.  
  
*************  
  
  
  
"Hehehehe…." Ziggy stood in front of a poster of some pop singer and laughed lightly. "She has big yahoos…"  
  
Rico growled and spun around, "If you speak one more time I'll…" Rico began but Jessie cut him off.  
  
"Where's Hyuga and Sigurd?" Jessie said slowly.  
  
"Hehehehehehhehehe….." Ziggy continued to laugh.  
  
Rico grabbed Ziggy and began to strangle him, "I don't know, they were here a minute ago."  
  
"Hm…" Jessie hummed and looked at the floor and blinked. "Aha! A clue!"  
  
"A 'roo?" Ziggy said, his voice slurred from Rico strangling him.  
  
"Yeah… look, this is Citan's gay little ribbon he wears in his hair…" Jessie muttered.  
  
"And look! Teeth and fingernail marks heading toward the girly shops like someone was drug there…" Ziggy added.  
  
"Hm. This could only mean one thing." Rico mused.  
  
Ziggy laughed goofily and added, "Yeah…. They were abducted by big- breasted half-naked horny amazons…" He laughed.  
  
Rico then knocked Ziggy out.  
  
"Nope, it means they were taken by some young ladies and one gorilla posing as a woman." Jessie snarled. "We must save them! They are fellow men! They may not be manly men, but hey, they're men…" Jessie yelled.  
  
"Whatever." Rico snarled and hung Ziggy from a rack by his underwear.  
  
"We must go!"  
  
"Sure…" Rico said slowly then followed Jessie across the mall to the girly stores.  
  
  
  
"No… No... GOD NO! PLEASE!" Sigurd screamed as Sierra leaned closer and giggled.  
  
"Come on, Sigsipoo, I need to test this blush!"  
  
"AHHH!!!!" Sigurd's voice resounded to where Citan was sitting on a chair peacefully.  
  
"Ah. This is quite lovely, young ones." He said quietly. "But I can't decide whether I'm more of a Rouge or Scarlet Kisses…" He said slowly and looked at his fingernails, painted two shades of red.  
  
"This is so your color, Citan…" Maria giggled and applied bright blue eye shadow.  
  
"And this, this!" Emeralda said gleefully and added on bubblegum pink lipstick.  
  
Elly turned around and gasped, trying to hold back a laugh.  
  
"What is it, young one?" Citan asked slowly and put on his glasses.  
  
Elly giggled weakly and handed Citan a mirror.  
  
We will now move onto a peaceful scene of the outdoors. Birds are singing, peaceful music is playing and-  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!" Came Citan's blood curdling scream.  
  
Oh my…  
  
*************  
  
"Here we are…" Karina coughed and opened the heavy cellar door. "Light light light light…" She muttered and looked about for a light switch.  
  
Billy followed down the heavy wooden steps. He blinked a little, trying to adjust his eyes to the darkness.  
  
"Aha! Here it is!" Said Karina as light filled the room at the small click of the light switch.  
  
"Wow…" Billy goggled and looked about the dusty room. Racks upon racks of guns were bolted to the heavy cement walls. Three heavy steel gun cabinets were pushed up against the walls, locked shut. There was a heavy table in the corner with a brass tumbler, boxes of ammunition, large containers of black powder and smokeless powder, various gun cases, a huge box of primers, and a number of other things were set on it. There were two doors leading deeper in, probably stocked with guns, etc. as well.  
  
Karina finished going down the steps and walked over to the desk. She then set her fingers on a dusty picture frame and ran her fingers along the smooth glass. She looked at the picture inside with a bittersweet look on her face for a moment, then set it back down on the table. She took a deep breath and looked back at Billy, "Do you like it?" She asked hopefully.  
  
"Yeah…" Billy whispered and stepped further in and looked around. He walked up to Karina and said excitedly, "This is so cool!"  
  
She laughed slightly and looked around for a moment. "I don't even remember coming in here much…"  
  
"Really…?" Billy asked slowly. She didn't look back at him, but just nodded. Billy decided it was better to keep quiet, knowing perfectly well Karina was uncomfortable in here. His eyes landed on a medium sized black safe. "What's in here?" He asked, taking the lock between his fingers and looking over it. "Do you have the key for the lock?"  
  
Karina walked up to him and took the safe in her hands and lifted it up. "I do… I've never opened it… but I'd rather not right now…" She said quietly. Karina set the safe back on the table and looked at Billy. "Maybe later."  
  
"OK." Billy nodded then looked at the picture frame. He saw four people sitting on a gazebo. One was a very beautiful young woman with tied back deep azure hair. She had a set of pale cerulean highlights on the two sets of hair that ran down the sides of her face. Her pale sky blue eyes glittered, but there was a familiarity in the expression on her face and in her eyes. He then looked at the man next to her. He had wild deep violet hair and light silver eyes. His expression was light and gentle, and his arms around and little boy in his lap. The boy had pale wild blue hair and deep blue eyes and a happy look on his expressive face. Next to him was a tiny infant in the woman's arms. The child had short tufts of pale purple hair and wide, deep purple-blue eyes. Billy then looked up and recognized the pretty woman's face to be almost identical to Karina's young soft face. He then looked at her and muttered, "Karina… are these your parents...?"  
  
"How did you guess?" Karina said jokingly and took the picture. "It was taken when I was two months old. Brad was five."  
  
"Oh…" Billy sighed and looked back at Karina. "Your mother was very pretty…" He trailed off.  
  
"Yes, she was…" Karina nodded and smiled.  
  
"Like you." Billy smiled. "You two look so much alike."  
  
"And how come you practically bit my head off when I said you looked like Jessie?" Karina giggled.  
  
"That's different." Billy laughed slightly and looked down. "You look like your mother, which is a good thing… My looking like my father… well…" Billy trailed off and Karina smiled.  
  
"You're handsome." She said reassuringly.  
  
"Really…?" Billy said sarcastically. He looked at her and blushed a little.  
  
"I think so." Karina said quietly.  
  
"Karina…" Billy said slowly. "It hurts not having your parents… doesn't it…?"  
  
Karina blinked and stepped back, now leaning against the wall. "It hurts not having ever known them, yes…"  
  
He stepped forward and leaned up against the wall next to her and looked away. "I'm sorry."  
  
She smiled and looked at him. "It's OK. I'm doing alright…"  
  
"Karina…" Billy murmured and moved in front of her. She looked down, trying to avoid his piercing blue eyes, but he took her face in his gentle hands and made their eyes meet. Karina's eyes met Billy's and her gorgeous midnight eyes widened, as well as Billy's ice-blue eyes. Billy's breath hastened and he leaned forward. That very moment their lips pressed together and Billy tenderly pulled her closer to him.  
  
After a moment or so they released each other and Billy looked at Karina's flushed face.  
  
"Billy- Oh… Um…" Karina murmured and turned a darker shade of pink.  
  
"Karina… I…" Billy began but something cut him off.  
  
"BBBBWAAAAAAAAKKKK!!!" Came a loud screeching chicken scream.  
  
"What the…?!" Karina blinked and pulled away.  
  
"AHHHHH!!!" Came a wild scream.  
  
"Uh…" Billy blinked and turned to look up the stairway. He saw a brown blur fly by with almost two dozen chickens following it. Another blur sped by on a moped shouting orders from a megaphone and blasting a blow horn. Brad walked by calmly, sipping a soda and whistling.  
  
"Oh my god…" Karina muttered and slowly walked up the steps and joined her brother. Billy followed, shutting the cellar door.  
  
"Hehehehe…." Brad chuckled.  
  
"What is going on?" Billy asked gently, but was greeted by Brad snatching him and smashing him on the ground.  
  
"You smell like my sis' perfume." Brad growled.  
  
"Ah—what?!" Billy screeched.  
  
"Brad, let go of him!" Karina yelled.  
  
"Aw." Brad growled and got up and looked back at Bart. "Stupid bowl cut brat…"  
  
"Real nice, Brad." Billy coughed.  
  
"You're welcome, Black." Brad muttered.  
  
"Why is Bart wearing flight clothes?" Billy murmured.  
  
"Hey guys!" Bart screeched to a stop and pulled off his flight goggles.  
  
"What's going on?" Karina said slowly, glancing at the chickens all pulling wrestling moves on Fei. "Where did you get those chickens??"  
  
"Oh, those are the chickens I stole from Billy's house and kept them in the Yggdrasil's storeroom."  
  
"So that's where they went…" Billy muttered. "Give them back, Bart!"  
  
"All in good time, bowl boy."  
  
"Stop referring to my hair in that way…" Billy glared at Brad and Bart.  
  
"Whatever." Brad and Bart muttered and left to help Fei.  
  
"I guess Brad and Bart are buddies…"  
  
"Y-Young ones…" Came a weak voice.  
  
"Citan?!" Karina gasped as she turned around and saw Citan gasping for air, Sigurd was already passed out on top of the sprinkler. "What happened to you?"  
  
"Girls… makeup… malls… pain! So much PAIN!" Citan gasped and spat out a clump of grass.  
  
"He's not normally the illiterate…" Billy murmured.  
  
"He was attacked by the girls and they gave him a make over." Jessie said, walking up and laughing softly at Citan.  
  
"I bought you that stupid poster, now shut up." Rico snapped as he and Ziggy walked up, Ziggy with a large poster in front of his face.  
  
"Yahoo…" Ziggy muttered.  
  
"Where are the girls…?" Karina asked softly.  
  
"They stayed at the mall… I think they're gonna get more make up and junk like that…" Rico snapped and glared at Ziggy.  
  
"Hehehehehehehe….." Ziggy laughed.  
  
Rico then knocked Ziggy out.  
  
Again.  
  
"Woah…" Karina smiled. "Good job, Rico." She clapped.  
  
The rest of the week went about the same… A few explosions, a lot of screams, mostly from Fei. Bart threw a few parties. Ziggy got knocked out a few more times. Rico knocked Ziggy out a few more times. All that good stuff, yada yada yada, let's move on.  
  
Tis the day of the tournament.  
  
  
  
"Let's sing!" Bart yelled and slipped a CD into Brad's CD player.  
  
"DO NOT touch the hardware, Fatima." Brad snapped and handed a rule book to him. "It's in section A1."  
  
"Brad, let them listen to their song." Karina smiled at Brad.  
  
"Just as long as the drive is short." He snapped and started his car. "I still don't think we should've allowed Ziggy to take the girls in his car…"  
  
"Then why was I invited in this car?" Karina asked softly.  
  
"Did you read my rule book?" Brad asked. "Ziggy breaks rules 1 through 286 just by looking at you."  
  
"Is one of them 'I shall not undress Karina with my mind?'" Billy asked.  
  
"Yes." Brad snapped.  
  
"Billy Breaks that rule all the time!!" Bart yelled.  
  
"Shut up, Bart!" Billy yelled.  
  
"Sh sh sh sh shoosh!" Bart shushed Billy. "My song about Fei is on. Billy, take it!"  
  
"No…" Billy muttered.  
  
"Come on." Bart grinned.  
  
"Only if you leave me alone." Billy looked at him. "Do you promise?"  
  
"I promise!"  
  
"Fine…" Billy sighed.  
  
"It's a song about me?" Fei smiled.  
  
"Yeah!" Bart yelled as the music started.  
  
"Bohemian Rhapsody?" Karina giggled.  
  
"Is this the real life- Is this just fantasy- Caught in a landslide- No escape from reality-" Billy and Bart began slowly and Fei grinned. "Open your eyes Look up to the skies and see-" The continued, but then Billy took the lead.  
  
"I'm just a poor boy, I need no sympathy-" Billy sang gently.  
  
At that time Fei, Bart and Billy began to sing together. Rico growled and Sigurd shifted uncomfortably. Citan just smiled and Jessie whooped.  
  
"Because I'm easy come, easy go, a little high, little low, " The boys continued and Billy took the lead again.  
  
"Anyway the wind blows, doesn't really matter to me… To me." Billy continued. The music interlude came and he sat back in his seat waiting for the next verse.  
  
"Good lord…" Brad rolled his eyes.  
  
"Mama, just killed a man, put a gun against his head, pulled my trigger, now he's dead. Mama, life had just begun, but now I've gone and thrown it all away-- Mama ooo, didn't mean to make you cry, If I'm not back again this time tomorrow-- Carry on, carry on, as if nothing really matters…" Billy continued, then waited for another verse."  
  
"Oh yeah." Bart grinned.  
  
"He's good." Karina smiled.  
  
"Too late, my time has come. Sends shivers down my spine, body's aching all the time. Goodbye everybody-- I've got to go. Gotta leave you all behind and face the truth… Mama ooo…I don't want to die, I sometimes wish I'd never been born at all--" Billy continued. "I see a little silhouetto of a man," Billy ended and Bart and Fei joined.  
  
"Scaramouche, scaramouche will you do the Fandango? Thunderbolt and lightning--very very frightening me." The three ended and Fei and Bart continued.  
  
"Galileo," Bart sang.  
  
"Galileo," Fei added in.  
  
"Galileo," Bart continued.  
  
"Galileo," Fei continued as well.  
  
"Galileo figaro. Magnifico-" The two boys joined and Billy added in.  
  
"But I'm just a poor boy and nobody loves me--" Billy murmured.  
  
"He's just a poor boy from a poor family-" Bart and Fei yelled and pointed at Billy.  
  
"That's enough!" Brad yelled and pulled the CD out and threw it at Bart. "No more!"  
  
"Brad that was mean…" Karina smiled.  
  
"Good job, Brad." Rico said gently.  
  
"Bravo, young men." Citan clapped at Bart, Fei and Billy.  
  
"Yes yes, bravo, boys." Jessie clapped and rolled his eyes.  
  
"Here we are." Karina smiled and Brad parked the car.  
  
"Dude." Bart gasped and looked out the window. "Lookit that!" He yelled and pointed at the stadium.  
  
Fei's little front wards ponytail thing drooped and he muttered weakly.  
  
"Don't worry Fei, you'll be fine." Karina smiled. "You're the best fighter here."  
  
"Just cuz Kajumei is off visiting her granny…" Brad laughed.  
  
"Brad… Kajumei doesn't have a granny…" Karina whispered.  
  
"Yeah, sure Karina." He rolled his eyes. "Kajumei would never lie to me."  
  
"Sure she wouldn't…" Karina muttered, looking away from Brad.  
  
"All out!" Brad barked and Bart kicked Fei out of the car.  
  
"You heard the man, Fei." Bart grinned and shrugged.  
  
"Mmmm……mmmmm…." Fei whimpered.  
  
"FEI!! FEI!!" Elly yelled, running up to him. "What did Bart do to you, sweetie?" She gasped.  
  
"Wahhh…." Fei whined.  
  
"Poor baby…" Elly whispered and stroked his hair. She glared at Bart.  
  
"Get off, Ziggy!" Sierra yelled and a huge explosion was heard.  
  
"I'll kill him." Sigurd growled.  
  
"Getting overprotective of the gorilla, eh?" Jessie muttered.  
  
"No… No of course not!" Sigurd blushed.  
  
Emeralda, Maria and Sierra walked up, Sierra dusting her hands off slightly. "He tried to grab my butt." She snapped.  
  
"Good job, Sierra." Rico nodded.  
  
"Thank you, Rico." She grinned.  
  
A voice over the intercom rang out: "Would all participants in the Tournament please report to the locker rooms at this time to be assigned their first opponents. Thank you."  
  
"Good luck, Fei!" Karina smiled.  
  
"OK, Fei, I'll escort ya, buddy." Bart grinned and slapped him on the back.  
  
"Mmm…" Fei whimpered.  
  
"Yeah, good luck." Billy smiled.  
  
Everyone else said their various good luck shouts and then looked at the stadium.  
  
"Well, I guess we have to go get our tickets." Brad said slowly.  
  
"I want food…" Sierra muttered.  
  
"OK, who's gonna get the food?" Brad asked slowly.  
  
Everyone looked at Billy.  
  
"What?" He asked gently.  
  
"Billy-chan…" Karina whispered and clung onto him. "It would be ever so sweet if your would get our food for us, dear…" She whispered.  
  
Billy blushed and looked away, as if to hide something.  
  
"Billy's nose is bleeding!" Sierra laughed. "A little turned on, Black?"  
  
"Shut up…" Billy whispered.  
  
"Grr…" Brad growled. "Let's just go get our tickets." He snapped and stomped off to the ticket booth.  
  
  
  
A little while later they were seated in the arena and Billy was off getting the food. The announcer's voice came in again:  
  
"The tournament is about to begin. Round One: Fei Fong Wong vs. Iron Kallen, four minutes."  
  
"I hope Fei does well…" Karina said gently and Elly nodded.  
  
"Hehehe…" Bart laughed softly.  
  
"What's so funny?" Brad snapped.  
  
"His name." Bart giggled. "Fei Fong Wong… Hahahaha…"  
  
Billy staggered up with a huge pile of food. He gasped slightly, "OK, I got one nacho extra cheese hold the peppers, one nacho little cheese extra peppers, one bottled water and veggie hot dog…"  
  
"Oh! Oh the bottled water and hot dog! Those are mine!" Karina laughed.  
  
Billy threw the food to her and continued, "Three chili dogs, one with more chili, one with less chili, one with regular chili, two sloppy Joe's, one with extra sloppy less Joe, one with more Joe and less sloppy, a foot long hot dog with everything known to man on it and a Big gulp, twenty beers…" He snapped and glared at a grinning Sierra and Jessie then continued, "Two large popcorns and three cokes…. Is that all?" Billy gasped and dropped the food on whoever ordered its lap.  
  
"What about my candy corn and peanuts, Black?!" Bart yelled.  
  
"Ugh…" Billy sighed and walked off.  
  
"Poor Billy." Karina sighed and shrugged.  
  
The intercom came again in a wild roar: "Let the tournament beeeeeee~ginnn!" It yelled and a dozen flashy lights began.  
  
"WHOO! GO FEI!" Bart yelled and pulled out o foam finger that read, 'Kick ass, Fei!!!'.  
  
"Fei looks ready." Karina smiled and watched Fei and Iron begin to fight. In a matter of seconds, Fei had tossed him to the side and won the first round.  
  
"Did I miss any-" Billy began, but slipped on a piece of candy on the ground and slipped to the ground and landed at Karina's feet.  
  
"Hi, Billy." Karina smiled.  
  
"Ouch." He muttered.  
  
The next eight rounds continued the same way with Fei pummeling every opponent the place threw at him.  
  
"GO FEI!" Bart yelled again.  
  
The intercom came over again: "The finals are next. The underdog Fei Fong Wong is going up against the Scarlet Flame."  
  
The crowd roared and Karina blinked.  
  
"The Scarlet Flame…" She trailed off. "Oh god…" She whimpered and looked at Brad.  
  
A loud reverberating stomping sound filled the room and a loud song filled it as well.  
  
"Hey, they're playing We Will Rock You!" Bart grinned.  
  
Brad laughed dryly. "Kajumei would be so pissed if she knew they were using her theme music." He laughed softly.  
  
"Yeah… ha… ha… haa…" Karina whimpered and made a motion to the others to scoot away from Brad.  
  
A large chariot entered threw the huge doors. It was drawn by a group of very hot, very muscular men.  
  
"And they're using her chariot boys…. Hahaa…" Brad giggled a little more doubtfully.  
  
Karina whistled a little and made the scoot away signal a little more frantic.  
  
"And… her cheerleaders…" Brad trailed off. A group of peppy cheerleaders entered bouncing around chanting.  
  
"And… her outfit…" Brad continued as a young woman in long black pants, scarlet shoes, a red top tied back with two belt and a tight scarlet sleeveless jacket jumped off the chariot. She looked back and grinned, her red curly hair bouncing lightly.  
  
"And… KAJUMEI!!!" He screamed and his fists tightened around the hot dog and big gulp with a crunch. The soda spilled over his had and hit the floor.  
  
"Scoot for god's sake SCOOT!" Karina yelled and everyone slid away from Brad who was mad cowing.  
  
"YOU LIED TO ME!!!" He screamed.  
  
"Huh…?" Kajumei blinked and looked up in the risers. "Oh, hi sweetie!" She giggled and saw Brad, who was making strange face contortions and yelled various things. She couldn't hear him over the roar. "Oh, hi, Karina!" She yelled and waved at Karina. "Talk to ya later, girl!"  
  
"Eeeepp…" Fei whimpered.  
  
Bart's jaw went slack. "OH MY GOD WE'RE DOOMED!!!"  
  
Brad was just screaming in a voice not unlike Godzilla.  
  
The announcer came over the intercom again and yelled: "Leeeeeeeeeeeee~eeeeettt'sss get ready to rumble!" 


	8. Kajumei Heartlock: Whupass Time!

Chapter 8:: Kajumei Heartlock: Whup-ass Time!  
  
"Fei's gonna get killed!" Billy snapped.  
  
"WHOO! GO KAJUMEI!" Karina shouted, then noted the others were glaring at her. "Um… I mean… Good luck to both… ha.. Haha…"  
  
"Ugh…. Come on! Fei can win!" Elly sighed and looked back at Fei.  
  
"He's doomed, Elly." Bart muttered and shook his head. "Oh well, we can still pray for the poor guy. Um… Let's see… PROTECT YOUR FACE, FEI! It has your brain deeper within!" Bart yelled. "And make sure you keep your legs CLOSED!"  
  
"Keep dancing Fei and make sure you don't--- Oo… Never mind…" Emeralda began but winced as a loud CRACK sounded.  
  
Kajumei stepped back in the ring and folded her arms. She shook her head slightly and muttered something below her breath.  
  
"…She's so fast…" Fei muttered and looked up at his opponent.  
  
"Hey, kid! I'll end it fast, OK?!" Kajumei shouted and ran forward.  
  
"Oooohhhh…." The entire group cheering for Fei gasped and winced.  
  
We'll insert a large cartoony icon here not unlike a scene from the old Batman from where the villains got hit. The icon reads: ^o^ KAJUMEI IZZ NUMBA ONE!!! ^o^  
  
Fei at this point was shot out of the ring from Kajumei's powerful attack.  
  
"She used the black phoenix blitz move!" Karina gasped. "I made that one up." She beamed proudly.  
  
"I don't think Fei is gonna get up…" Billy muttered.  
  
Despite the crowd's disbelief, Fei crawled back up into the ring and shook his head, still ready to fight.  
  
He blew back his sweaty hair and made a signal for Kajumei to keep fighting. "Come on!" Fei shouted and slid back into his fighting position.  
  
"Wow. You're a real determined kid, huh?" She folded her arms. "Very well."  
  
"Bring it on!!" Fei yelled and ran forward and performed one of his deathblows on Kajumei, landing hits this time. Kajumei fell back and slammed into the ring.  
  
"Kajumei!! Kick his ass!" Brad yelled.  
  
"Whoo hoo! Go girl!" Karina shouted as well.  
  
Billy glanced at Karina and blinked. "Karina…"  
  
"Oh, oh yeah… Sorry." Karina stopped and sat down. "I'll just be calm an eat my veggie dog now."  
  
"You do that." Billy murmured.  
  
"Ow… Good lord, kid, good shot." Kajumei hissed and stood back up. "You should've attacked me when I was down." Kajumei snapped. "Big mistake!" She yelled and rushed him, the two becoming ignited in a full frenzy of kicks and punches.  
  
"GO FEI!!!" Bart screamed at the top of his lungs and jumped up in the air.  
  
"Whoo!" Elly cheered and lifted Emeralda up so she could see above the crowd.  
  
"Go Fei's Kim!"  
  
"Kick butt, Fei-Sama!" Chu Chu yelled as well.  
  
"Uh huh, and you really think Fei is gonna beat Kajumei?" Karina snapped, becoming rather annoyed at their cheers. "You can cheer him, but be even. Kajumei's nice."  
  
"As if we care! We need money!" Bart yelled.  
  
"Hm." Karina looked away.  
  
A sudden roar filled the air as Kajumei pulled away from Fei and slammed him against the wall. However, the roar dimmed as Fei spun back around again and did a full frontal attack again.  
  
"That's from my training! Remember the Peck of the Dancing Chickens, Fei!" Bart yelled.  
  
"Peck of the Dancing Chickens?' Jessie blinked, looking at Bart.  
  
"Yup."  
  
"Freak…" Jessie shook his head and looked away.  
  
"Fei is certainly holding his own." Citan smiled.  
  
"You don't know how to get riled up, huh, old dude?" Sierra looked at him and grinned.  
  
A sudden cry came from Elly and she leaned forward. "Fei!" She squealed as Kajumei gripped him in a headlock and twisted his head for a few moments, while the crowd continued to roar.  
  
"No! Kajumei don't!!" Karina screamed.  
  
Kajumei stopped as Fei became unconscious and released the boy. Fei fell to the cold ground, not getting up again.  
  
"And the winner and still champion, Kajumei Heartlock!" The announcer yelled and she began to bow and they handed her huge novelty check and trophy to her waiting hands.  
  
"Whooo!" Kajumei cheered the crowd still roaring.  
  
"F-Fei!" Elly yelled.  
  
"He's OK, Elly…" Citan smiled. "The moved she used just knocked him out."  
  
"Damn. Now what are we gonna do…?" Bart whispered to Sigurd, a hopeless look on his once cheery face.  
  
"Damn… All I saw was Kajumei's bouncing huge luscious bosom…" Ziggy murmured.  
  
Brad then knocked Ziggy out.  
  
"Hey, I wanted to do that." Rico murmured.  
  
"Eh, you can have next time." Brad shrugged.  
  
"Oh man…" Billy whispered.  
  
"It's OK, Billy… You guys can stay with us… For as long as you need." Karina stood up.  
  
"Karina…" Billy looked at he and smiled. "Thanks."  
  
"Any time…" Karina smiled back.  
  
"Hi Braaaa~aaaaaaaad!" A cheery singsong voice called out as the red haired girl bobbed up to Brad.  
  
"Kajumei!" Brad yelled and snatched her. "You could've been killed!"  
  
"Eh." Kajumei rolled her eyes.  
  
"Don't EVER do that again!" Brad shouted.  
  
"Sure sure sure, Brad." Kajumei shook her head and nodded. She caught a glance of Karina and brightened again. "Karina!!!"  
  
"Kajumei!" Karina shouted back and the two ran to each other and commenced to squeal like girls and hop up and down.  
  
"How did you get back?!" Kajumei grinned and let go of Karina.  
  
"It's a long story, Kajumei… I'll tell you later!" Karina smiled.  
  
"Sure thing! Tell me at the celebration!" Kajumei shouted.  
  
At that moment Citan walked up with a now conscious Fei and leaned Fei against the bleachers.  
  
"Fei! Oh… You did so well!" Elly smiled and knelt next to Fei.  
  
"I can't remember where I parked Xenogears…" Fei murmured.  
  
"It's in the Yggdrasil…" Sigurd said slowly.  
  
"Oh… Oh YEAH." Fei shrugged.  
  
"Fei's Kim!" Emeralda chirped.  
  
"Fei-Sama!" Chu Chu squealed.  
  
"Whoo!" Kajumei shouted out again. "*I* am the champion! I am the champion! No time for--" She paused and pointed at Fei. "LOSERS cuz I am the champion, for the 7th year in a row!!" She threw her head up and laughed wildly.  
  
"Kajumei…" Karina trailed off. "About my reappearance… It's because… That young man and his friends saved me." Karina finished and smiled. "Their ship was damaged and we entered the tournament to get up money to repair the ship…"  
  
"OH… So THEY saved you?" Kajumei blinked. "None of those guys had his way with you, did they?" She squinted. Brad growled and looked down.  
  
Bart suddenly brightened along with Jessie. The two began, "BILLY DI- "  
  
The ex-priest attacking them cut off the two.  
  
"Billy…" Karina smiled and looked back.  
  
"Weeeeeeeeellllllll…. I guess since they saved you an' all… I guess I could give them some of my money." She rolled her eyes.  
  
"Aha!" Bart cried and fell to her feet. "Thank you thank you thank you!"  
  
"Eww… Get him offa me!" Kajumei snapped and kicked Bart off.  
  
"Yes, thank you, Kajumei." Brad grinned. "They would've driven me completely insane if you hadn't…"  
  
"Whatever." Kajumei shrugged. "You guys can have what ever's left after I get my…." Kajumei trailed off.  
  
"Get what?" Karina blinked.  
  
  
  
:::Switch to some electronics store in the mall:::  
  
  
  
"Yes yes yes! This is the one!" Kajumei chirped and looked over the shined red metal.  
  
"…You want a karaeoke machine??" Brad blinked as he looked at the price tag.  
  
"YUP!" Kajumei beamed.  
  
"Sweet ass!" Sierra clenched her fists and grinned.  
  
"Uh… Kajumei last time we tried to get you to do karaeoke you tied us all to the ceiling fan…" Karina said slowly.  
  
"That was then, this is NOW!" Kajumei grinned.  
  
"How many things could I find to embarrass Billy with this baby…" Bart cooed as he snuggled the machine.  
  
"Ehhh ugh huh…" Fei nodded and rolled his head around on his shoulders. He was obviously still out of it.  
  
"Another thing that people could do without." Billy folded his arms.  
  
"Really, boy?" Jessie looked at him.  
  
"Mm hmm."  
  
"Better look out, the stick up your butt is showing, boy." Jessie mumbled.  
  
"I wish I could've stayed at Miss Karina's house and…" Billy trailed off.  
  
"Stolen Karina's panties and bras?" Bart added in.  
  
"Of cou—NO!! Shut up Bart!" Billy snapped. "I was gonna say stay there with Primera and that sand worm. That would've been better than being abused by you people."  
  
"Yes! I'll take it!!" Kajumei shouted cheerfully and slapped some money on the counter.  
  
"This'll be fun!" Karina smiled as the workers boxed up the machine.  
  
"Kajumei… May I speak with you?" Brad said slowly.  
  
"Yessssss?" Kajumei grinned as Brad snatched her and flung her behind the door. "Whoa! Oh, Brad, I know you're crazy, but here? Oh, fine."  
  
"No that!" Brad yelled. "I'm TALKING about lying to me about your sick granny."  
  
"Hey, if you were stupid enough to fall for that, you deserved it." Kajumei shrugged.  
  
"KAJUMEI." Brad said sternly.  
  
"Oh fine, it was just a little fun. I'm sorry, I'll never do it again. I promise." Kajumei looked down.  
  
"Good girl." Brad nodded and pat her head.  
  
"We have enough!" Bart chirped happily as he looked over the money Kajumei had handed him before she had paid for her machine. "Sweet! No we can get it fixed! Here, Brad! Get my ship repaired!" He shouted triumphantly.  
  
"Sure thing, kid." Brad shrugged, took the money and put it into his coat.  
  
"I think the other girls took Sigurd and Citan again…" Rico said slowly as he glanced at the claw marks on the floor.  
  
"Hyuga, Sigurd, Hyuga, Sigurd…" Jessie shook his head and sighed. "Let's save the weenies and get them back in here."  
  
"OK…" Fei nodded, now a little conscious.  
  
"And then we can go to the after party!" Kajumei looked at them and grinned. "Musical guests, ba-by!"  
  
"Oh joy." Billy shrugged. "Can we bring Primera?"  
  
"Who the hell is Primera?" Kajumei looked at him.  
  
"Billy's little sister." Karina looked at Kajumei and smiled. "She's a sweet little girl."  
  
"Eh, yeah, sure."  
  
"I'll bet there'll be hot girls there…" Ziggy grinned. "But don't be jealous, Karina and Kajumei, there'll always be enough of Big Daddy for you two."  
  
Kajumei then knocked Ziggy out and Karina tackled him and began strangling him.  
  
"Go girl!" Brad whooped.  
  
And so, the group of 'comrades' saved Sigurd and Citan from certain 'death by makeup overdose' and stopped by the house, picked the young Primera up and were off once again to the 'after party'.  
  
  
  
"Oh, yeah, baby!" Bart grinned as they walked into the huge restaurant. There was music blasting and a band on the stage.  
  
Ziggy, once again conscious gasped and his jaw fell. "I-It's…" He gasped as he pointed at the lead singer, "That's the lady with the big yahoos on my poster!"  
  
"She's Mandy, lead singer of Sugar Blast." Karina smiled a little. "I kinda like them."  
  
"Whooo…." Ziggy grinned as he looked at the lead singer.  
  
"I hear she has some weird obsession with sugar." Kajumei blinked and shook her head. "Oh well, let's mingle!"  
  
Billy clamped instinctively onto Primera's small hand and smiled. "C'mon, Prim."  
  
Primera nodded and, with her free hand, reached for Karina's hand.  
  
"Mmm." Karina smiled and clenched her hand.  
  
Billy blushed a little, then smiled weakly. "OK, let's… get a table, I guess…"  
  
"Right here!" Kajumei grinned as she hopped to a large table and sat down. "Sit, all!"  
  
"Good lawd she's hot." Ziggy drooled on himself.  
  
"Good god." Brad shook his head.  
  
"I'm going to the bar." Jessie mumbled.  
  
"Me too." Rico added and followed Jessie.  
  
"My these are interesting wall hangings. Oh, this painting looks like children wrestling- oh my…" Citan blinked and looked down. "That is not a very proper picture." He shrugged and continued to look over the various wall hangings.  
  
The band stopped playing at the end of the song and two of the members jumped off stage and wandered up to Kajumei.  
  
"We saw your fight, great job!" The guitarist said, holding up two thumbs.  
  
"Oh, hell yeah." Kajumei grinned.  
  
"Mmm hmm." The lead singer nodded and looked, her eyes transfixed, to the sugar bowl.  
  
"Ahhh…." Ziggy sighed as he looked at the lead singer. "Excuse me ma'am…"  
  
"Whoa, is Ziggy being polite?" Elly blinked.  
  
"I don't know." Maria looked at Elly.  
  
"Eh." Fei shrugged.  
  
"Hm?" The lead singer looked at him after she snatched the sugar bowl.  
  
"Could you take off your bra, pour water on your chest and bounce around?" Ziggy grinned.  
  
"Yeah, right." The lead singer gave him a strange look and walked off.  
  
"Nevermind. I guess Ziggy can never be polite." Maria chuckled softly.  
  
"Hey… Let's go to the dance club!" Bart grinned and grabbed Karina's wrist. "Come on!"  
  
"Um… Ok…"  
  
"You too, Black!" Bart snatched his hand as well and ran off into the other room.  
  
"Oy… I'll be back in a moment, Primera." Billy smiled and stood up, following reluctantly.  
  
Primera nodded and looked back at Citan. She toddled over to him.  
  
"Hello, young Primera. Care to look at wall hangings with me?" Citan smiled and lifted Primera into his arms.  
  
"Oh, Sigsipoo. You must let go of the makeup incident." Sierra smiled.  
  
"No." Sigurd whispered. "It hurt."  
  
"Geeze, sorry!" Sierra snapped.  
  
"Oh fine." Sigurd shrugged.  
  
"Yay!" Sierra chirped and grabbed Sigurd. "Let's go dance!"  
  
"Uhhnn.." Sigurd sighed as Sierra drug him off after Bart, Billy and Karina.  
  
  
  
************  
  
A small distance away, a shadowed figure sat in the trees, his arms and legs folded. He sniffed the cold air and growled.  
  
"He is coming." Came the soft voice of Erich. "Watch out, little angel." He whispered and tied his scythe behind his back. "I cannot protect you from the one you love. I must first decipher which is the real one you have given your heart to…"  
  
He smiled bitterly and jumped onto the roof of the building. "If that means having the real one get hurt, then so be it. They are all pawns in this waltz of death, anyway. His life is of no use to me. And though you may not see it now, he is of no real use to you either." He looked up at the cold moon. "The moon foreshadows blood spilling on this dark night." He whispered as he jumped into darkness.  
  
"But do not let your tears and aching heart cloud your judgment, angel." His voice whispered and mingled with the cold breeze. 


	9. Last Resort

Author's note: This chapter is kinda a songfic part of the story… It contains the song 'Last Resort' by Papa Roach. So… Yes. The song belongs to the group Papa Roach. Enjoy!  
  
Chapter 9: Last Resort  
  
  
  
"This is gonnnnnnnaaaaaa rock!" Bart shouted as they entered the loud dance club area of the large restaurant- dance club.  
  
"Uh huh! Wanna dance Billy?" Karina looked at Billy.  
  
"What?!" Billy yelled over the music.  
  
"I said WANNA DANCE?" Karina yelled to him.  
  
"T-That's OK… I'm fine." Billy shouted back and shook his head. "I'll just sit over here with dad at the bar!"  
  
"OK…" Karina shrugged as Bart drug her off into the large group of people.  
  
Billy sat down in one of the stools and glanced at Jessie.  
  
"This place is so cool." Jessie shouted to Billy.  
  
"Eh." Billy shrugged.  
  
"Don't you 'eh' me, boy." Jessie said and grinned at Billy. "You should dance with Karina." He said, pointed at Karina being drug by Bart into the sea of dancing figures. "It ain't everyday such a pretty thing comes by."  
  
"Father…" Billy sighed.  
  
"It was like this with your mother. I was shy, believe it or not, to ask her out, but when I finally did…. BANG! Three months later she was pregnant and we were getting married. Luckily you were born after we got married, and if we hadn't you would've been a bastard! Ha ha!"  
  
"I don't find anything funny about that." Billy snapped.  
  
"You don't find anything funny, boy, that's your problem."  
  
"Yeah, my problem, not yours." Billy snapped. A slow song began to play and Karina, who had emerged from the group, walked up to Billy.  
  
"Hi, Billy."  
  
"Hey."  
  
"Are you sure you don't want to dance…?" Karina smiled and folded her arms.  
  
"I-I'm…" Billy blushed. Jessie grinned and held up his thumbs. "I'm not good at dancing, sorry." He said quickly and looked away.  
  
Karina frowned like she was disappointed and blinked. "O-OK..."  
  
"Hey, Karina, guess what?!" Jessie grinned.  
  
"Yes?" Karina smiled at Jessie.  
  
"It's Billy's birthday! He just turned seventeen!" Jessie grinned.  
  
Karina blinked and Billy coughed and glared at his father. "It is?" She smiled.  
  
"Uh… Yeah." Billy looked down.  
  
"Well, happy birthday!" Karina smiled and, before Billy could pull away, hugged him.  
  
"Uh… Thanks…" Billy blushes and glared at Jessie.  
  
"I don't understand why you didn't tell me." Karina pulled away and smiled.  
  
"I didn't think it mattered." Billy answered.  
  
"Well, it did! I have to get you a present!" Karina smiled. "Now I don't have much time to plan it!"  
  
"You don't have to…"  
  
"Come on, Billy." Karina smiled and stepped back. "First thing tomorrow we're going out and getting you whatever you want!" She smiled as Bart walked up.  
  
"Hey, Karina, come on, let's dance." Bart grinned and drug her onto the dance floor again.  
  
With one final glance, Jessie murmured to Billy, "Don't let her go, boy." He whispered his eyes now sad. "You'll never realize just how precious she is, until she's gone."  
  
Billy sighed and stood up.  
  
"Where are you going?" Jessie blinked.  
  
"For a walk." Billy said slowly as he walked away.  
  
Jessie shrugged and turned back. "Another martini." He shouted to the bartender.  
  
"Sure thing!"  
  
"Hey, Rico. What do you make of the boy and Karina?"  
  
Rico, who had been sitting there quietly turned to Jessie and said slowly, "I think Billy doesn't want to admit how he feels because he's afraid of rejection."  
  
"Whoa. That was deep." Jessie grinned as he grabbed his new martini and sipped it. "So anyway, why don't you get a woman, Rico?"  
  
"A woman?"  
  
"Yeah, a hunny bun… A chubby cheeks, a blushing bride, a kitten, a luvy luvy, a plushie, a--"  
  
"I GET IT! And I just don't… ok?" Rico mumbled.  
  
"OK…. Fine. Oh, hey Billy. You're back awful quick."  
  
"…Hi." Billy murmured as he walked up. He looked at Jessie in silence than asked quietly, "Where's Karina?"  
  
"She's over there with Bart." Jessie pointed out to the dance floor.  
  
"Thanks… dad." Billy whispered as he turned around, a cold smile playing on his lips.  
  
Near the edge of the dance floor Karina and Bart stood both with folded arms.  
  
"This bites. Billy wouldn't dance with me…" Karina whispered.  
  
"So? He's a prissy little creep." Bart said slowly.  
  
"But I…"  
  
Bard grinned and looked at Karina. "Ohhhh I get it."  
  
Karina blushed a little and smiled. "You won't tell him, right?"  
  
"Of course not!" Bart grinned.  
  
"Thanks, Bart."  
  
A soft tap on her shoulder startled Karina and she spun around only to be face-to-face with Billy.  
  
"Hi there." Billy smiled.  
  
"Hey, Billy…" Karina whispered.  
  
"Still want to dance with me?" He said slowly.  
  
"S-Sure…" Karina whispered as Bart blinked confusedly.  
  
"Great…" Billy smiled and took her hand. He drew her closer so their bodies were pressed tightly together. Billy wrapped his arms tightly around her waist and drew her closer as Karina wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her head on his chest.  
  
"Happy birthday again, Billy…" Karina murmured as she shut her eyes, focusing on the sound of his steadily beating heart.  
  
"It's a happy birthday now, Karina." He said softly in return.  
  
"How sweet! Aww…" Bart grinned as he watched the two sway back and forth to the music.  
  
"Will you come with me?" Billy whispered.  
  
"…Um… Ok…" Karina blinked as he pulled away from her and took her hand. He smiled and pulled her off the dance floor and into one of the quieter corners.  
  
"Egad! Must not let Brad see that!" Bart screeched.  
  
A few feet away, Billy gently sat Karina down on one of the benches.  
  
"Karina…" He whispered.  
  
"Uh… Billy…?" She blushed.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I… Um… I… Like you… A lot." She whispered and Billy smiled.  
  
"I like you a lot too." He murmured and hugged her gently.  
  
"…I'm happy." Karina smiled.  
  
"Good." Billy whispered into her ear and pulled away to look into her eyes. "Because..." He trailed off as he drew closer and locked their lips together in a soft kiss. He tenderly pushed her against the wall and continued to kiss her until he couldn't last without breath. He pulled away and kissed her face softly and trailed down to her neck.  
  
"Billy…" She murmured as he wound his finders in her long flowing locks of hair.  
  
He ran his lips up and down her neck, breathing in the sweet smell of her skin. "Because…" He repeated and moved up to her ear. He hissed in a soft voice, "Because I'm going to kill you." He pulled away and smiled menacingly.  
  
"B-Billy." Karina drew away in fear.  
  
"Don't be afraid." He hissed and his smile turned cold.  
  
"Hey! Come on, Karina!" Bart walked up.  
  
Karina looked into Billy's cold eyes, unable to move.  
  
Billy smiled coldly in return. "Go ahead."  
  
Karina stumbled up as Billy did the same.  
  
With one final cold smiled, Billy walked away swiftly.  
  
"Karina!" Bart called again.  
  
"Billy…" Karina gasped, her fear filling her as she ran up to Bart.  
  
"Ready? The next song is gonna be cool!" Bart grinned as music filled their ears. "Come on!"  
  
"S-Sure…" Karina murmured.  
  
***********  
  
"Karina…" Billy sighed and looked down at the ground and sighed. "Why can't she see that I…" He trailed off and shook his head. He stepped up to a bench and sat down.  
  
"Hello, young Black." A soft voice filled his ears. Billy started and spun around. His eyes widened at the sight of the young man behind him. Instead of blue he wore a long black robe, and his eyes were deeper and colder. His jeans were dark gray, his boots black. Other than those differences, there was no mistaking that the young man that stood before Billy was none other than himself.  
  
"Y-You look… just like me…" Billy stammered and stepped back.  
  
"Yes, I suppose I do." The clone smiled wryly and stepped forward, closer to Billy.  
  
"Who are you?!" Billy shouted. "Or what are you?!"  
  
"Who am I? I am you, or you are I. Choose one, it doesn't matter which." The 'clone' hissed and smiled so coldly it almost made Billy shiver.  
  
"What do you want?!"  
  
The clone smiled again, before looking away at the rising moon. "I want the beautiful angel you protect."  
  
"Karina… Right?" Billy growled. "No way."  
  
"Too bad. I guess I'll have to go through you to get her, though I'd rather not get messy, but oh well." He smiled.  
  
"I don't understand… Why do you want her?!"  
  
"She is what 'we' need to complete our divine mission." The clone smiled.  
  
"What the hell are you talking about?!" Billy yelled.  
  
"Heh. Do you want to know? Well, I'm sorry, but a simpleton like you can't comprehend our mission."  
  
"Don't give me that crap…" Billy growled.  
  
"Ha ha." The clone laughed coldly and smiled again. "I can tell you that things aren't always what they seem. Take the child, Erich, for example."  
  
"Erich?! What does he have to do with anything?"  
  
"Erich is young, and seemingly frail… But within him lies the power to destroy almost anything. He powers are almost limitless."  
  
"So what?! That has nothing to do with Karina!"  
  
"The same power lies within her as well. She just needs to unlock it."  
  
"Why do you want he, then?"  
  
"Her power could increase our power tenfold. More than that. She is the key to our mission."  
  
"You can't have her."  
  
"You already mentioned that. But who is going to stop me…? You? Don't make me laugh."  
  
"Eat this!" Billy yelled, drew his gun and fired a shot. The clone moved in time and the bullet just grazed his right arm.  
  
A sudden searing pain filled Billy's left arm. He gripped his left arm and winced in pain.  
  
"Hmn. Sorry, I forgot to tell you. We have a connection, Black. Whatever happens to me, happens to you. However, it is opposite. If you hit me on the left, you get wounded on the right and vice versa. Much like a mirror, huh?"  
  
Billy stopped and lowered his head in thought. ~ There is one way to kill him, but… ~ Billy thought, but all of the warnings in his head left as he remembered Karina's smiling eyes and her gentle touch. He couldn't let her get hurt… He had to stop this monster at any cost. All inhibitions left him and he tried to smile smartly.  
  
"You are after Karina, right?" Billy turned his duplicate.  
  
"Right." He smiled evilly.  
  
"What would happen if… You were to die?" Billy looked around.  
  
"You would die." He smiled darkly.  
  
"Then you'll have to fight me." Billy pulled back.  
  
"You won't be able to beat me, though, I'll just beat you into submission…. So… Fine." The other one grinned and pulled out his gun.  
  
  
  
1 (Cut my life into pieces  
  
This is my last resort  
  
Suffocation, no breathing  
  
Don't give a f**k if I cut my arm bleeding  
  
This is my last resort)  
  
  
  
(Cut my life into pieces  
  
I've reached my last resort  
  
Suffocation, no breathing)  
  
  
  
"Hey, Kar, like this place?" Bart laughed over the loud music.  
  
"Yeah!" She couldn't get the words that Billy had said.  
  
"I'll kill you.." He had whispered. But it didn't sound like him at all.  
  
  
  
(Don't give a f**k if cut my arm bleeding  
  
2 Do you even care if I die bleeding?)  
  
  
  
"C'mon, you know you can't win." The clone whispered as he kicked Billy into a tree.  
  
"You.. can't win.. either.." He stood up and pulled out his gun. "So, this is one to the death.."  
  
"Heh. By the way, Karina has the sweetest skin and lips…" His clone whispered. "I'd like to taste them again."  
  
"Shut up!!" Billy shouted.  
  
"And she's also quite fond of you…" He smiled. "Pity you both have to die."  
  
  
  
3 (Would it be wrong  
  
Would it be right  
  
If I took my life tonight?  
  
Chances are that I might)  
  
  
  
"This is one of the most popular dance clubs in all of Cimerion City!" A man with sunglasses pulled his hair out of his face.  
  
"The music is so.." Karina stopped and continued dancing.  
  
  
  
4 (Mutilation out of sight  
  
4.1.1.1 And I contemplate suicide  
  
4.1.2 Cause I'm losing my sight  
  
Losing my mind)  
  
  
  
"Why do you do so much for the girl?" His clone jumped back.  
  
"I would die for her.. Because I feel like it.." Billy's body was torn and bloody.  
  
5 (Wish somebody would tell me I'm fine  
  
Losing my sight  
  
Losing my mind  
  
Wish somebody would tell me I'm fine)  
  
  
  
"Where is Billy?" Bart stopped and looked around.  
  
"Hey, what is.." The man pulled off his glasses and looked at Karina. "Up with her?" Her body swayed to the rhythm of the music like she was in a trance.  
  
"I see... pain.." Her mind slid out of focus and she continued dancing.  
  
  
  
(I never realized I was spread too thin  
  
Till it was too late  
  
And I was empty within  
  
Hungry  
  
Feeding on chaos  
  
5.1.1.1 And living in sin  
  
5.1.2 Downward spiral  
  
Where do I begin?)  
  
  
  
"Is this suicide, Billy?" The clone hit him in the stomach and pushed him on the ground. "Is this what you want?!" He kicked the boy.  
  
"Y-eah.." Blood dribbled from his lips.  
  
  
  
6 (It all started when I lost my mother  
  
No love for myself  
  
6.1.1.1 And no love for another  
  
Searching  
  
To find a love upon a higher level  
  
Finding  
  
Nothing but questions  
  
And devils)  
  
  
  
"Stupid boy!" The clone's face was distorted by anger.  
  
"Sh-ut up.." Billy stood up weakly. He glanced down at his gun.  
  
"Well, die then!" The clone hit him in the jaw with his foot.  
  
  
  
7 (Cause I'm losing my sight  
  
Losing my mind  
  
7.1.1.1 Wish somebody would tell me I'm fine  
  
Losing my sight  
  
Losing my mind  
  
Wish somebody would tell me I'm fine)  
  
  
  
"I sense.. death.." Karina's eyes shot open and she stood still, completely contrasting with the moving bodies. "Billy.." She ran to the balcony and jumped over it. She landed on the ground gently after the about six-foot fall.  
  
8 (Nothing's all right  
  
Nothing is fine  
  
8.1.1 I'm running and I'm crying  
  
I'm crying  
  
I'm crying  
  
8.1.1.1 I'm crying  
  
I'm crying)  
  
"I will.. stop.. you.." Billy swayed uneasily. "For Karina!"  
  
"Try it!" The clone hit Billy across the grass.  
  
  
  
(I can't go on living this way)  
  
9  
  
(Cut my life into pieces  
  
9.1.1 This is my last resort  
  
Suffocation, no breathing  
  
Don't give a **** if I cut my arm bleeding)  
  
  
  
"Billy!" Karina slipped on the muddy ground.  
  
"Karina! Where are you going?!" Bart stopped.  
  
"Billy! He's.." She shook her head and kept running.  
  
  
  
10 (Would it be wrong, would it be right  
  
If I took my life tonight  
  
Chances are that it might)  
  
  
  
"The one way to kill you.." Billy looked down at his gun. "I can kill you.." He lifted it up and pointed it at his head.  
  
"Wh-what are you doing!?" The clone stopped.  
  
"I'll end this now.." He shut his eyes.  
  
  
  
11 (Mutilation, out of sight  
  
And I contemplate suicide  
  
Cause I'm losing my sight  
  
Losing my mind  
  
Wish somebody would tell me I'm fine  
  
11.1.1 Losing my sight  
  
11.1.1.1 Losing my mind  
  
Wish somebody would tell me I'm fine)  
  
  
  
"No.." She ran and stopped right next to a puddle of blood. "NO!!" She screamed and continued along the trail of blood.  
  
  
  
12 (Nothing's all right  
  
Nothing is fine  
  
I'm running and I'm crying)  
  
  
  
"You wouldn't dare.." The clone said smartly.  
  
"Yes, I would.. You may look like me, sound like me have all of my memories.. But you don't think like me.." Billy's face turned into a smart grin. "I'll erase you and I from existence.. Come along on my one way trip to hell.."  
  
  
  
13 (I can't go on living this way!)  
  
  
  
"Billy!" Her legs ached from sprinting, but she knew he was close.  
  
"Here we go.." He tightened his grip on the pistol.  
  
(Can't go on.)  
  
  
  
"No!" The clone pulled back.  
  
  
  
(Living this way..)  
  
  
  
"I—" She could see him.  
  
  
  
14 (Nothing's all--)  
  
  
  
"BILLY!!" She tackled him right when he was about to pull the trigger. The bullet sped past his face and then the gun fell to the grass.  
  
  
  
15 (Right!)  
  
  
  
"What the??" The clone blinked and stepped back weakly.  
  
"K-Karina.." Billy swayed uneasily.  
  
"What were you thinking!?" Karina gripped onto his dark cloak. Tears flooded down her face and onto his cloak.  
  
"Wha—" He turned around and gripped her shoulder.  
  
"What about your sister?! Did you, for one second, think about what would happen to her?! To lose her mother along with her voice and then to lose her big brother?! You make me sick!!!" She had a look of utter hatred in her eyes.  
  
"I-I.." His voice trembled.  
  
"You scared me so much! I would die if that happened.." Her grip turned her knuckles white. Her breath was short and raspy.  
  
"I… know." He pulled his arms around her.  
  
"We've become friends.. I hope.. Enough that you would know how much it would hurt for you to leave."  
  
"Y-yeah.." His breath quickened.  
  
"The children at the orphanage.. They found you to take care of them.. You were so responsible.. Living on your own.. Taking care of children and your sister.. Only seventeen.." Karina calmed down.  
  
"I-I'm sorry, Karina.." Billy looked down.  
  
"It is okay.." Karina wiped the blood off his face. A faint sound behind them made the two spin around quickly.  
  
"Too late, Billy." His clone, obviously recovered, pointed his pistol at Karina. "Step aside, Black."  
  
"No.." Billy stood up.  
  
"You can't take much more, can you?" His clone, with one quick movement, hit him against the tree.  
  
"No!" Billy grabbed his waist and leaned to the side and breathed weakly.  
  
"Now, die little angel." The gun shot.  
  
"..Ahh.." Karina stepped back.  
  
"Get down Karina!" Billy ran over and grabbed her by the waist and covered her.  
  
"Damn you!!" The gun shot again.  
  
"No!!" Karina screamed as Billy's face turned white and his eyes widened. Blood came out of his stomach and he covered his hands over the wound.  
  
"Billy!!!" Karina caught him as he fell onto her lap.  
  
"K-Karin--a" Fresh blood came from his mouth.  
  
"N-no!" She threw her arms around him.  
  
"K-a-rina.." His body was weak in her arms. "I-I'm okay..-" His voice cracked and he was overpowered by coughing. "I.. am… sure.. The bullet… just went.. Right.. Through…"  
  
"Billy.." Karina cradled his head.  
  
"Karina--" Bart ran over. "Oh my god.." He stopped and started to shake gently, his skin turning pale.  
  
"K-Karina.. I-- I am sorry.." Billy managed a smile.  
  
"No! Don't be sorry! You'll be fine!" Karina's eyes stung with the hot new tears.  
  
"Stupid…" Bart held back tears. "You're so stupid!! What would make you do such a damn stupid thing?!! You're a damn fool!"  
  
"Thanks.. Bart.." He smiled weakly.  
  
"Billy…" Bart grinned rather sadly.  
  
A soft sound of feet landing on the ground startled Karina. Deep gray eyes looked into Karina's, and yet there was no emotion in them, no remorse, no support, nothing.  
  
"Erich!" Bart stepped back. "What the hell?!"  
  
"Shut your mouth, pirate boy."  
  
"Erich.." Karina whispered. "Please.."  
  
"Lady Karina." He looked down. He glanced at Billy's 'clone'.  
  
"Don't be sad.." Billy tried to force himself to sit up.  
  
"Billy! Rest.." She put her hand on his chest.  
  
"I'll go get Rico and Citan! C'mon Erich!" Bart turned around.  
  
"No.. I have to do something.." Erich turned to the clone. "Be gone now.." He whispered and pulled out his scythe. "I swear if you try to hurt either of them any more, I'll be then one to blast you into hell. And by the way, I know your secrets, so I could keep Billy alive even if I did kill you."  
  
"Y-you… You are no different than that boy over there." The clone held his side. "You cannot block a bullet, child!" He yelled and lifted up his gun, his finger squeezing the trigger.  
  
"You seem to be uncertain. If you are so sure of yourself, why don't you pull the trigger and find out?" Erich hissed.  
  
"Grr..." The clone growled under his breath and looked at Karina. "I'll be back, my pretty angel.." He smiled and disappeared into the brush.  
  
"Erich.. Leave us.. Please.." Karina turned to him.  
  
"Of course..." The small young man nodded and disappeared into the night.  
  
"Karina.." Billy looked up at her with glassy eyes.  
  
"Yes..?" She said gently.  
  
"I'm sorry…" His voice was weaker, his eyes not as sharp and alert as usual.  
  
"N-no.. Billy.. I never told you… How I feel.." Karina whispered.  
  
"Huh..?" His voice seemed to come back to normal for a moment.  
  
"What has happened!?" Citan ran up. "Billy!"  
  
"What did the kid do to himself?" Rico stomped up.  
  
"Billy.." Karina whispered. "You'll be okay.."  
  
"Kar.." He looked at her.  
  
"Come on, Rico, we must get him back to the ship!" Citan kneeled down.  
  
"Yes, Dr. Uzuki.." Rico lifted Billy's weak body like it was just as light as a feather.  
  
"Karina.." Citan looked over.  
  
"Is he going to be all right?!" She looked at Citan.  
  
"It is hard to say.. Now what exactly happened..?" Citan looked at her.  
  
"I don't know.. I sensed something was wrong and I came here.. Billy.. he was.. he was.." She choked on her words.  
  
"What?!" Citan grabbed her arms.  
  
"He was fighting himself.." She said gently.  
  
"Himself?!" Citan's normally sure look became puzzled.  
  
"Yes.." Karina looked down. "God.."  
  
"…Like a mirror version of himself caused by ether?" Citan blinked.  
  
"I don't know… He was a clone, real… And he…" Karina bit her lip.  
  
"He what?" Citan asked quickly.  
  
"I think he was the one who… Yes… it was him…"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nothing…" Karina looked down. "Billy needs you! Go!"  
  
Citan looked into her eyes and smiled gravely. "You're right! Let us go!" He stood up and ran after Rico and Bart.  
  
Karina stood up and was about to follow when a soft voice stopped her.  
  
"Lady Karina." Erich's voice came.  
  
"Erich…" Karina blinked and turned to a tree where Erich was sitting. "Why did you come… Where did you go?"  
  
"I could not stay. I had to learn more of the enemy." He whispered. "I see I came too late."  
  
"What was that thing…? Do you know?"  
  
"Yes. I shall tell you. We must first return to the Yggdrasil." Erich said softly and jumped off the tree.  
  
"…Right." Karina nodded as she and Erich followed Citan. 


	10. What the F is Goin On?

Chapter 10:: What the F is goin On??  
  
Author's pathetic excuse to try and get some people to read her other story: If you like the insane antics of Xenogears TYOD, then you should read Blitzkrieg9688's original story Knights of the God's Realm under Original and Fantasy! …. OK, as I mentioned, that was pathetic, I'm sorry, I'll crawl back into my hole now.  
  
  
  
"Jessie! Primera!!" Karina cried as she burst into the busy room.  
  
"Whoa whoa whoa, Billy's Wife." Jessie laughed. "Calm do--" Jessie trailed off when he saw Karina's blood stained clothes. "Karina, what happened?!" He said quickly.  
  
"I-It's Billy!! He… He…" Karina trailed off.  
  
Primera blinked and her eyes grew wide.  
  
"He's been what?" Jessie snatched her shoulders.  
  
"Shot!! He's been shot!" Karina cried.  
  
Primera's jaw went slack and her bottom lip trembled.  
  
"…What?" Jessie paled and he shook his head, as if he couldn't quite register this. "W-What??"  
  
"He…" Karina looked down and clenched her cold blood-soaked hands.  
  
"Who did this?!" Jessie yelled and shook her.  
  
"I… I… It was…. Himself…" Karina wailed and pulled away.  
  
"Hey…" Fei walked up and stopped at the sight of Jessie and Karina. "I saw Rico and Doc leave pretty quick, what's going on??" He quickly stepped forward and asked quickly, "Whoa, hey, what happened, Karina?!"  
  
"Yeah…" Sierra blinked as she walked up. "Did you mess yourself?"  
  
"Sierra…" Karina looked at her and bit her lip.  
  
"I suggest," The cold voice of Erich cut into the conversation. "That we head back to the Yggdrasil immediately. Most favorably before we attract more attention."  
  
"Of course…" Karina shuddered as Brad burst into the small circle of people.  
  
"Karina!!" Brad yelled and hugged her close. "I saw Bart talking to Rico and Citan about something that happened to Billy and that you might be in danger… Are you alright?!"  
  
"Brad… I'm fine… but…"  
  
"Girl!" Kajumei chirped as she walked up, a drink in her hand, a knocked out Ziggy in the other. "What the hell is going on?!"  
  
"That's what I've been damn well tryin to figure out!" Jessie snapped and grabbed Karina. "What happened already?!"  
  
"Lay off, Jessiah." Sierra snapped and hit his hand out of the way.  
  
"Hurry up!" Erich snapped. "Fei, go and get the others, we will meet you on the Yggdrasil…" He snapped and spun around, exiting the room.  
  
"Where did that punk come from?!" Brad yelled and followed him.  
  
"Oh… Primera… I'm so sorry…" Karina knelt down next to Primera and stroked her hair. "I really am…" She smiled a little. "I promise your brother will be alright…"  
  
Primera nodded slightly and clung onto Karina's hand and shivered a little.  
  
"I'm gonna go get the others…" Fei said quietly and rushed off.  
  
"Right." Jessie nodded and stomped past Karina and Primera. Karina stood up, took Primera's hand and walked out of the room slowly.  
  
  
  
**********  
  
"….You failed." A voice said coldly and the clone of Billy stepped back.  
  
"My apologies, master." He bowed slightly. "I could not help it…" He murmured. "They have a boy with them, a boy of formidable power."  
  
"A mere boy?" A female's voice snapped. "You are a weak fool."  
  
"There was something different about him." Billy said coldly and stepped back, wincing at the pain in his lower gut.  
  
"Hmn." A third voice hummed. "Go get yourself repaired…"  
  
"Sir." Billy nodded and exited the room.  
  
"We cannot lose the angel again." The first voice said coldly.  
  
"The time of the Kuluxx is coming like the changing of the seasons." The second added.  
  
"We'll have to attack differently this time." The third voice commented.  
  
"Contact LeRage… I have a feeling we could get her to help us…"  
  
**********  
  
  
  
"Oh… Citan!!" Karina looked up, now dressed in a long white robe. "Is he…" She walked up to him as he rubbed his hands together and sighed.  
  
"With all of my observations, he should be fine, how he will recover is still rather clouded, however. He should be awake in a few hours." Citan murmured and smiled a little. "Where is young Primera? I hope she is not too frightened by this."  
  
"Who wouldn't be…?" Brad snapped. "One minute your brother goes into a dance club with my sister, who he better have not touched, the next, he's fodder."  
  
"Brad!" Karina snapped and turned sharply to Brad.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Don't say it like that…" Karina murmured and looked away, biting her lower lip nervously. "Anyway…" Karina looked down. "She is sound asleep, for lack of a better word…"  
  
"Hmph."  
  
"You better take the best care of him as possible, Hyuga, if you don't, I'll-" Jessie began, but Citan held up a hand as a sign to stop.  
  
"He is in good hands, Jessiah, don't fret." Citan smiled and walked into the Gunroom, where the others were waiting patiently.  
  
"Is he alright?" Bart stood up.  
  
Karina smiled and sighed. "He's fine…"  
  
"Good." Fei nodded.  
  
"Although his existence is rather meaningless, I suppose it is a relief that he is recovering." Erich said quietly and everybody turned to him.  
  
"Aw, did the little imp forget to change his diapy?" Brad said sarcastically.  
  
"Shut your mouth." Erich hissed and sat down on one of the stools.  
  
"Anyway, munchkin…" Bart trailed off and leaned against him.  
  
"What the f is goin on??" Sierra snapped and folded her arms.  
  
"…Did any of you notice anything strange happen lately?" Erich looked down and shut his clouded eyes.  
  
"Well, Bart is less potent than usual… But seriously… Umm…" Fei blinked and looked down.  
  
The group sat in silence, when Elly stood up.  
  
"I've got it!" She smiled. "The gears. They started operating again!"  
  
"Yeah, they did!" Maria sat up and grinned.  
  
"Exactly." Erich nodded and folded his arms. "Anyone have any ideas on this…?"  
  
"Um…" Bart blinked.  
  
"I have a feeling…." Rico trailed off. "That this has something to do with that organization you spoke of."  
  
"You all are sharper than I thought…" Erich smiled rather coldly.  
  
"Soooooo?" Emeralda stood up.  
  
"So?" Erich looked harshly at the group. "Would you like to know?"  
  
"Spill your guts, midget!!" Kajumei yelled. "Bart-o filled me in on everything else, and I wanna know!" She grabbed him in a headlock. "I wanna know why these creeps are after my chica gurl and why they decided to shoot her kissy kissy poo poo bear!"  
  
"Unhand me!" Erich snapped and pulled away.  
  
"Erich… Please…" Karina bit her lip again and looked down. "I have to know…"  
  
Erich squinted slightly and rolled his eyes. "Very well. As you all know… The gears became for lack of a better word, dead after the monster Deus was destroyed, correct?"  
  
"Your story seems vaguely correct." Citan nodded.  
  
"Well… As of a few months ago a cycle began that occurs only every 10,000,000 years… This being that year would mark the 1st anniversary of the ancient event known as the Kuluxx. In that time, demons are summoned from the earth, and some of the vilest creatures are unleashed, some possibly worse than Deus." Erich paused and looked at them. "Mother Earth needs protection from these beings, and she brought back to life the most powerful weapons for her defense; The Omnigears and the Gears. She pulsed her own power into the originally created from her weapons to protect her from this evil. So, in a way, for giving the Gears to the men, Mother Earth is asking for a favor."  
  
"So some ancient chick in the center of the Earth is bringing our Gears back?? Sounds hoaky to me." Bart murmured.  
  
"Mother Earth is not 'some ancient chick'. It is the very soul of the Earth, and since no humans can possibly comprehend her true form, she comes in a simpler form…"  
  
"Like Mama Earth could show up as a bubble?" Bart grinned.  
  
Erich sighed and shook his head. "I suppose."  
  
"Bart, shut up." Rico snapped. He was presently perched on Ziggy, who was still knocked out.  
  
"Anyway…" Erich looked back down. "The clone of Billy that shot him was just that, a clone. Do you all remember being captured in Solaris?"  
  
"Yes, but how do you know--" Emeralda blinked and looked up.  
  
"They took DNA samples from you… It was originally to test for Ether levels. However, some of the scientists in charge of it were part of that radical group that originated in Solaris, and after observing the data on the specimens, decided they were adequate for weapons when the time came for the Kuluxx. They managed to escape in the fall of Solaris, and since then have been engineering your clones, one for each of you. The are extraordinarily powerful, their capabilities are enhanced by almost two times. However, most of their body is formed by advanced machinery. They are more machine than man."  
  
"A clone of each of us?" Elly blinked.  
  
"…Why did this have to happen?" Karina asked quietly and everyone turned to her. "Billy got hurt because of me…"  
  
"It wasn't your fault!" Maria cried and walked up to her.  
  
"Yes it was…" Karina smiled sadly and looked at them. "Perhaps I should just give myself to them and stop causing you all such trouble…"  
  
Erich's eyes flashed and he stormed up to her and with a one quick move, ran a hard slap across her face.  
  
Karina looked down, her face reddening. Tears stung her eyes.  
  
"You idiot!" Erich yelled. "Never say that! Not once should you lose your courage, you fool!" He snapped and turned away.  
  
"Hey, you little punk!!" Brad yelled and began to go up to Erich, but Karina stopped him. "Kari??"  
  
"No, Brad, he's right. I have to be strong." Karina smiled a little and glared at Erich. "However I would rather be put back into reality a little more politely." She snapped.  
  
Erich squinted. "Forgive me." He said coldly.  
  
"That arrogant punk." Kajumei snapped.  
  
"Arrogant is an understatement." Bart hissed.  
  
"Citan… Could I go see Billy… Oh please…" Karina looked at him.  
  
"Of course…" Citan nodded. "Go right ahead."  
  
"Thank you…" Karina nodded and walked out of the Gunroom.  
  
"She is losing her resolve…" Erich hissed and folded his arms.  
  
"And you're helping a lot, punk." Brad snapped through clenched teeth.  
  
"Did I ask for your point of view, idiot?" Erich glared at Brad.  
  
"Sigurd…" Sierra looked at him seriously. "Could we talk?" She murmured.  
  
"Sure…" Sigurd shrugged and left the room with Sierra.  
  
"Hmn." Citan squinted. ~ Don't get too wound up, Sigurd… I smell betrayal mixed in her perfume. ~ He thought and looked away.  
  
"You feel it too, Hyu?" Jessie looked at him.  
  
"How could you tell?" Citan smiled at him.  
  
"You're a genius, Hyuga, but anyone could read you like a book." Jessie shrugged.  
  
"Really?" Citan smiled a little wider. "I'll have to try and do better at hiding my thoughts…"  
  
Emeralda yawned and stood up. "I'm sure we'll feel better in the morning…" She said quietly. "I'm going to bed… Goodnight."  
  
The group said their goodnights to her and she left the room.  
  
"Me too…" Elly nodded and followed, Maria and Fei filtering out as well.  
  
"I don't like this, Jessie, Citan, Rico… I don't like it at all." Bart muttered. Kajumei and Brad looked at him. "You two also…"  
  
"None of us do, young one." Citan smiled slightly. "We should be going to bed too…"  
  
"Hey, Brad, I wanna talk to you, OK?" Kajumei stood up and left the room, her arms folded.  
  
"Right." Brad nodded. "Goodnight, guys."  
  
"Night." The others shouted.  
  
Rico paused and looked down. "I don't think anyone has truly realized what has happened."  
  
"They are denying it." Jessie folded his arms.  
  
"It's simple human nature… Block out what you don't want to remember…" Citan nodded.  
  
"I've got a feeling we'll be doing that a lot pretty soon." Bart pushed off of the bar and walked to the door. "I'll be hittin' the sack, later guys." He nodded and left the room.  
  
"I'm going to bed too…" Rico stood up and followed Bart to the rooms.  
  
"Right… Wanna go spy on Sig and Sierra, Hyu?" Jessie looked at Citan.  
  
"Sounds fun, actually." Citan nodded and the two left the room, turning off the lights.  
  
Only one shadow remained in the room. Erich, who had slipped off to the corner walked out and looked into the darkness. "None of you realize that the sky is going to darken permanently soon, the ground seeped in you and your families blood. It's a pity." Erich shook his head and left the room silently.  
  
A soft thud sounded as Ziggy fell to the floor, from where he had been laying, sprawled on the couch. "Whoa, Mon, what happened?" He blinked and looked into the darkness. 


	11. Sierra's Decision

Chapter 11:: Sierra's Decision  
  
"Oh, Billy." Karina murmured and sat down on a chair next to Billy's bed. He was hooked up to a few different machines, and the rather incessant beeeeeep beeeep beeeep of the heart monitor filled the silent air. "I'm so sorry." His breathing sounded irregular with all of the machines hooked up to help his breathing. Karina took his hand, which had a few bruises on it, and squeezed it gently. "I just want you to open your eyes." She murmured.  
  
  
  
".What did you want to talk about, Era?" Sigurd paused and looked back at Sierra.  
  
"Uh. well. you see, uh." Sierra fidgeted with her sleeves, looking past Sigurd at the wall as she pulled her gloves on and off her hands repeatedly.  
  
"What is it, Sierra?" Sigurd repeated. "I don't think I've seen you this nervous since. before the Elemental Trial."  
  
Sierra winced and her dark green eyes flashed. "You gonna bring that up every chance you get? You beat me, so what, but I'm stronger now, Sigurd, so much stronger."  
  
"I. I know that," Sigurd's single azure eye blinked, obscured by only a few gleaming silver strands of hair. "I saw your strength earlier, when you."  
  
"Tried to take Karina, yeah, yeah, yeah." She waved her hand in his face, a little bit of her haughty nature returning. "Seriously, though, Sigsipoo. I, uh. wantyoutoleavetheYggdrasil."  
  
"What?!" Sigurd exclaimed, stepping back a little. "Don't be silly, Era, you know there's no way I can do that!"  
  
"Look, Sigurd, this ain't a slam on your manhood or your studliness or the size of your balls or anything, it's just. things are a lot more serious now than you guys comprehend." Sierra shook her head. "It's just. What happened to Billy could happen to any of you."  
  
".Era."  
  
"Come with me, Sigurd! We would be an unstoppable team!" Sierra interrupted. "A-and. we could look out for each other."  
  
".You don't need me to look out for you, Sierra."  
  
"This isn't about me, it's about you! If you stay here you could die! I don't want that to happen!" Sierra seemed to be struggling to keep a lid on her temper, as this last comment came out rather waspish.  
  
Sigurd bristled a little. "I haven't seen you in nearly 15 years, Sierra, then your first official act when I DO see you again is to kidnap Miss Rinsuchii, fight the Young Master, and wreck the Yggdrasil!"  
  
"Ah, your crummy old ship is fine, you got the girl back, and what's with this 'Young Master' stuff anyway? You follow that brat around like he's your puppy." Sierra folded her arms. "Don't make me say it again. no fooling this time, Sigurd. please. please come with me." She stood stiffly, arms crossed, refusing to break eye contact, though it looked like she would desire nothing better than to look away. "If not for your safety, think of the opportunity. you could make more money than you ever dreamed. more than you could at this pirating game."  
  
"No amount of money could persuade me to leave my brother, my friends, or this ship, Sierra. nothing could." Sigurd said, slowly, and evenly.  
  
"I thought you'd say that," Sierra said softly, turning away from him, trying to hide the tears appearing in her eyes. "Your brother, huh. so that's it. I thought there was a resemblance. He's obnoxious, but he's got your determined spirit. I shouldn't be surprised that you love him. more than. more than." She trailed off. "It doesn't matter. I was but a child when I ran away after our fight. I should be happy you even remembered me. like I care."  
  
".Sierra." Sigurd slowly laid a hand on her shoulder, gingerly, as if he expected her to jerk away. She did not, and he went on. "Why don't you stay?"  
  
"Yeah, right, Sig. what would I do on this ship? Be a scullery maid?" She shook her head, her sarcastic laugh sounding rather insincere. "I've gotten to used to flying on the wings of thunderstorms. not even your mighty Yggdrasil is fast enough for me."  
  
"I used to be fast enough for you," Sigurd said, his hand tightening on her shoulder.  
  
".You're admitting you've gotten old and slow?" She laughed again, this time sounding a little less bitter.  
  
"Only as slow as I need to be for you to justify leaving me again."  
  
"Don't turn this around, Harcourt, I'm asking you to come WITH me."  
  
"And I'm asking you to stay."  
  
Sierra chuckled a little and clenched her fist so that her fingernails left marks in her hand. "Sigurd, poor Sigurd." She looked up at him and sighed. "Why would you want me to stay?"  
  
".I'm not saying that what we had back then was a relationship at all. But if you had stayed it could've been. And I was thinking that if you stuck around, then I could really find out if we were really meant to have a relationship."  
  
"Now that sounds nothing like the Sigurd I knew back then." She rolled her eyes and stepped back, jerking away from his hand. "Back then you might not even know the girl's name and you'd try to get into her pants."  
  
Sierra laughed again and turned away. "Sorry, Sig, but I gave you your chance. I'm leaving tomorrow morning. If you want to come, then come. If you don't. Then you can just stay here and be Bart's Nanny for the rest of your life."  
  
"Era-" Sigurd snapped and stepped forward to grab her arm before she could pull away again.  
  
"What?" Sierra's eyes flashed as Sigurd pulled a little closer than before. "Sigu-" She began, but was rudely cut off by Sigurd pressing his lips over hers. "Mmmf?!"  
  
Sigurd swayed a little to get at the right angle to wrap his arms around Sierra. His lips fumbled a little as if her didn't know what he was doing, as if her weren't sure.  
  
~ Stop acting like you're enjoying this, Sigurd. ~ Sierra though before pushing his away.  
  
Sigurd opened his eye slowly and looked down.  
  
"I." Sierra shook her head and felt her face begin to burn. She looked up at him, her eyes questioning before she turned and ran out of the room.  
  
Sigurd began to follow her, but decided against it. He turned away and looked out the window and the bright full moon. ".Era."  
  
  
  
Sierra ran down the main hall, just barely running into Jessie and Citan.  
  
"Whoa! Hey, Sierra." She heard Jessie shout, but didn't listen to the rest of his comment.  
  
She then paused next to the medical bay and looked in at Karina sitting by Billy's bed, holding his bruised hand. Karina turned and looked at Sierra for a moment before smiled briefly and looking back at Billy. Sierra stayed just long enough to tell that Billy began to stir.  
  
"Billy." Karina said softly as Sierra continued down the hall toward the Gear Dock.  
  
She rushed to the bay where Blitzkrieg was being held. "Good old Gear o' Mine." She whispered and walked up to it slowly. "We don't belong here, you know." She hissed before she clambered onto the Gear's shoulder. "It's too slow, and Ziggy is annoying. And I can't stand Karina's goody goody nature. It makes my head hurt." She shook her head and tapped Blitzkrieg's shoulder. Their GEARS are even yuppie looking. I mean LOOK at Billy's gear. it looks like a dragonfly. Pssh."  
  
Sierra rested her chin on her hands and smiled a little. "Still, they're pretty good kids."  
  
She smiled and began to climb back down when a long droning, yet scarcely audible tone came from the inner cockpit of her Gear. "What the." She blinked and turned to the Gear. She pulled the lever to open the door and stepped into the gear slowly. Sierra sat down in the seat of the cockpit and looked into the console. "An audio message." She blinked.  
  
A long buzzing sound began the message.  
  
*LeRage. You never brought the girl.* A familiar voice hummed.  
  
"Oh, it's you." Sierra sniffed and looked away. "So, loyal lap dog of your nerdy little master, what do you want?"  
  
*Heh, I see that you haven't lost your tongue. Sharper than a rattler's.* The voice chuckled.  
  
"Like I said, what do you want?"  
  
*.You know what I want. What I sent you to fetch. The girl.*  
  
"Maybe I don't feel like bringing her. Maybe I just don't want to." Sierra growled. "It's my choice whether or not to do that job."  
  
*You're being feisty. There must be someone there keeping you down, eh? Well, think of this, if you don't bring her soon, you little friends will be dead, and so will you.*  
  
".You wouldn't dare." Sierra hissed.  
  
*Ah, hit a soft spot, eh? Well, as an extra reward, if you bring her back then we'll triple your reward money.*  
  
".And.?"  
  
* And we won't kill them all. We'll even return the girl when we're finished with her. It's a pretty sweet deal, LeRage, one you can't deny.*  
  
".You have to solemnly swear you won't hurt any single one of them. If you do, I'll be on your ass so fast it won't be funny." Sierra snapped.  
  
*We're men of our word. And besides, a young man here is very eager to see the girl again.*  
  
".Not him. You can't do it." Sierra shook her head.  
  
*Just bring her Sierra, tell me you'll do this little favor. You're getting the sweetest part of the deal.*  
  
"."  
  
*Do we have a deal?*  
  
"."  
  
*Don't hold out. They'll all die-*  
  
Sierra took a sharp breath in and looked down. "Fine. You win. I'll do it." She said before she even realized she had.  
  
*Very good, Sierra, very good.* The voice said, sounding pleased before it cut out.  
  
Sierra slammed her fist onto the control panel. ".Damn." She hissed. "What did I just do?" 


	12. A Thousand Words Left Unheard

Chapter 12:: A Thousand Words Left Unheard  
  
  
  
Karina held Billy's hand and gently ran her fingers over the bruised skin. Her hand jolted away suddenly as Bart burst into the room.  
  
"Billy! Oh, Billy, WHY?! WHY?!!!" Bart wailed and fell to the ground.  
  
Karina smiled slightly and said quietly, "He's not dead, Bart."  
  
"Oh!" Bart grinned and stood up. "Then this never happened. And let me commend you on getting your butt whipped, albino bow boy."  
  
"That is a lovely thing to say to him." Karina snapped.  
  
"Getting a bit defensive, Karina. I'm just kidding, he's a bit darker than albino." Bart folded his arms and tilted his head to one side.  
  
".I'm sorry." She whispered and looked back at Billy. "It's my fault this is all happening."  
  
"Not again." Bart muttered and rolled his one eye. "Listen, Karina, it's not your fault this all happened."  
  
"YEAH, that's RIGHT!" Brad yelled as he barged in. "It ain't HER fault, Fatima!"  
  
"Brad. lower the decibels." Karina looked briefly to her older brother.  
  
"Yeah, Brad." Kajumei walked into the room slowly and folded her arms.  
  
As soon as Kajumei walked in, Citan followed and tapped his knuckles on the heavy steel door frame.  
  
"I think the only person I authorized to come in was Karina, young ones." He said quietly and rested his head on his shoulder.  
  
"Yeah yeah, only the wife can visit at this point in time!" Jessie barked from behind Citan. "NOW c'mon Hyuga, we're gonna go SPY on Sigurd and Sierra."  
  
"Sounds like fun!" Bart chirped in.  
  
"Sorry Bart, not for your juvenile EYE to see." Jessie poked Bart's shoulder. "If you go with us, you may see something that will probably make you blind."  
  
"LIKE what?" Bart snapped and stomped one foot impatiently.  
  
"You may see the south side of a north going monkey woman." Jessie tapped his head. "Only trained professionals can handle that!"  
  
"Ey! You two gonna go see some fine woman booty?!" Ziggy popped in and grinned at Jessie.  
  
Not many know how it happened, or how he knew, but Rico appeared from around the corner, grabbed Ziggy and knocked him out.  
  
"My job is done. Goodnight." Rico said stiffly as he continued down the hall.  
  
"ANYWAY! Espionage awaits!" Jessie grinned. "C'mon, Hyuga!" He snapped and drug Citan off.  
  
"We'll see you later, Karina, okay?" Kajumei laid a hand on Karina's shoulder.  
  
"Alright."  
  
"Are you okay?" Kajumei said quietly.  
  
"I'm fine, Kaju." Karina smiled a little.  
  
"Night, sis." Brad unfolded his arms and bent over to kiss her cheek.  
  
"Goodnight." Karina nodded and her brother and his girlfriend left the room.  
  
Bart stepped up and tapped her shoulder. "You need anything, Karina?" He murmured.  
  
"No, I'm fine." Karina shook her head.  
  
"OK." Bart shrugged. "Well, try to get some sleep." He said gently as he left the room, dragging Ziggy behind him.  
  
Primera slowly entered the room and stepped up to Karina uncertainly.  
  
"Primera? I thought you were asleep." Karina whispered.  
  
Primera shook her head as if to say 'I couldn't sleep' and sat down next to Karina.  
  
"Is something wrong?" Karina whispered, wincing at what she had said.  
  
Primera looked at her, her eyes begging for an answer to something.  
  
"I swear you brother is going to be fine." Karina whispered and hugged Primera gently. "And I'm so sorry."  
  
Primera shook her head and sat up.  
  
"Please tell me if something's wrong." Karina whispered.  
  
Primera stood up and began to leave. She looked back. "Bi. Biill. Biilll..ll.Billy.. an..and. Kk.. Ka..Karii..Karina. toge..together?" She whispered.  
  
"Primera. You talked." Karina blinked.  
  
Primera smiled softly and left the room.  
  
  
  
"You know, Hyuga." Jessie said as the two walked down the hall.  
  
"Yes?" Citan looked at him.  
  
"They had our DNA, from when we were Elements, didn't they?" Jessie asked and paused for a moment.  
  
"It would be pointless to use it even if they did have it, Jessie." Citan muttered. "They probably emptied our DNA out when they got the new Elements, so I wouldn't worry about it."  
  
"Sure, Hyuga. If a young sprightly version of you comes and knocks me out with a 2x4 then I'll know who to kill first." Jessie nodded and the two continued.  
  
Suddenly, Sierra ran by, just barely knocking the two over.  
  
"Whoa! Hey, Sierrrrrrra!!! Did Sigurd say no to you again?! Ha ha!" Jessie shouted.  
  
"Jessiah!" Citan snapped.  
  
"Jeeze, sorry." Jessie shrugged.  
  
They paused outside of Sigurd's door and Jessie turned to Citan.  
  
"Wonder why Sierra WAS running away from Sigurd."  
  
".Sigurd, I believe, has finally found someone and he can't find any way to keep that person from flying away." Citan muttered.  
  
"In english?"  
  
"Sigurd has a problem with women nowadays." Citan said slowly.  
  
"You can say that again.."  
  
"Literally?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Alright then."  
  
  
  
Karina looked up and sighed. Her eyes shimmered with tears she couldn't help but shed. "Why did this have to happen.?" She whispered, tightening her grip on Billy's hand. "Why couldn't you just stay back and not try and be a hero.?" She gritted her teeth and clamped her eyes shut, tears slowly seeping out. "I just want to tell you how I feel. Oh Billy."  
  
Her lips trembled as she leaned over and rested her forehead on the bed. She sat up and brought his hand to her face and planted a soft kiss on his bruised skin. "I love you." She whispered. His hand moved slightly in her own and she flushed and leaned forward. "Billy." She whispered.  
  
His breathing changed slightly, a sign he was awake. He shifted a little and groaned weakly, his eyes opening barely.  
  
He looked over at Karina slowly and made what seemed to be an attempted smile.  
  
"Hi, Billy." Karina murmured and smiled softly, his hand squeezing hers weakly in response.  
  
"Hey." He managed and smiled a little. "I can see all eight of your eyes, Karina." He muttered, his voice weak and croaky.  
  
Karina giggled slightly. "You're so out of it, still."  
  
".I can't feel below my elbows." He hissed, taking in a sharp breath.  
  
"The pain killers, I suppose." Karina looked away, trying not to remember the blood that had covered the two of them when she had last seen him conscious. She could still feel the blood becoming cold on her skin and staining her clothes. She remembered seeing the blood wash down the drain when she took her shower as soon as they got back. Karina regained that sickening feeling that filled her earlier to the point of throwing up. Her tears falling onto his face and mixing with the blood. Those were the things she saw when she looked into the crystal blue orbs. ~ Please, God, don't let me feel this every time I see him. ~  
  
"Karina." He whispered, his voice cracking. "Don't blame yourself. I know you are."  
  
"Billy. But I."  
  
"It's not your fault." He mumbled. "I'm the one who did it, okay? I wanted to protect you with my life, if necessary." His voice grew weaker.  
  
"Billy. Please, I want you to rest, OK?" Karina mumbled and ran her hand along his forehead.  
  
"Karina-" Billy hissed.  
  
"Shh." Karina shushed him and looked away.  
  
Billy, noticing that Karina was no longer in a talking mood, looked away and sighed. The two sat in silence until Billy finally fell asleep and Karina left the room.  
  
  
  
The next morning came quickly seeing as how the group stayed up most of the night and early hours. Erich, of course, was gone again, which was to be expected. Karina, also of course, was in with Billy tending to his every little whim. Brad had gotten up early in order to get started on the repair of the Yggdrasil, Kajumei and Ziggy accompanying him. Sierra was nowhere to be found and hadn't been since she left Sigurd earlier. Citan had locked himself up in his room, everyone assuming he was just doing research. Elly, Emeralda, Chu Chu and Fei were trying to lighten their spirits by playing outside in the fields. Maria, after getting fed up with the heavy curtain of silence, joined with Fei and the others. Rico had gone to workout, and most likely have some time to himself. Primera joined Karina and Billy, along with Jessie. Sigurd was working quietly at the control panel, not speaking to anyone who tried to speak to him. Bart was running around trying to raise the group's morale.  
  
A few weeks passed, Billy slowly recovering from his wound. Citan described it as 'strange' that he was recovering so quickly, but no one worried much about it.  
  
Early one morning Jessie left Billy, Karina and Primera, walking to the Bridge carrying a large object. He walked up to Franz and hooked up some cords and grinned at the worker. "This'll be great, man." He muttered.  
  
"Why did you bring Miss Kajumei's karaoke machine in here, Jessie?" Franz blinked.  
  
"Oh, you'll see!" He winked as Sierra entered the room, from wherever she had been all that time.  
  
"Sigurd." Sierra muttered and Sigurd turned around slowly.  
  
"Yes?" He whispered.  
  
Jessie then turned on the karaoke machine and the music from the song 'If Loving You is Wrong' began to play.  
  
Sierra blinked and looked at Jessie. "Jessiah?"  
  
"Mmmmm!" Jessie nodded and ripped the microphone out of the holder and turned of the intercom to the whole entire ship.  
  
"Oh dear lord no!" Sigurd squeaked.  
  
"If lovin you is wrong, I don't wanna be right!" Jessie belted. The intercom screeched from the microphone.  
  
From the medical bay the sound blasted over the intercom. Billy's eyes widened. "Oh no."  
  
"If being right means being without you, well I'd rather be wrong than right!" He continued.  
  
"OH GOD!" Brad yelled and sat up, his head banging against a metal rod.  
  
"Jeeze, if he's gonna sing he can at least get the words right." Kajumei muttered.  
  
"You mom and daddy say it's a shame, it's a downright disgrace!" Jessie continued.  
  
"SING IT, BROTHA!" Ziggy shouted.  
  
"But as long as I've got you by my side, I don't care what your people think!" His voice bellowed over the intercom.  
  
Bart stopped mid stride and looked up at the ceiling. "Dude. I never thought of doing that!"  
  
"Your friends tell you it's no future in loving a married man-waitaminute. That doesn't work with the mood I wanted to set!" Jessie snapped and his voice echoed over the intercom.  
  
"That boob." Sierra rolled her eyes.  
  
Citan was too busy rolling on the floor laughing to focus on his work.  
  
"Well, anyway, that was Jessie radio, and I'll be back soon and-HEY! Sigurd, let go of the microphone! Dammit I said LET GO!" His voice wavered as Sigurd took the microphone away. "It seems terrorists have taken over the radio station, loyal listeners! Call the cops, call the SWAT team, call that big guy that's related to Billy's Wife who resembles a bouncer, call the A-Team, call anyone! This brave radio announcer shall be heard! OUCH! That hurt, Sigurd, no biting!" His voice cut off.  
  
"Oh my." Karina whispered and looked back at Billy and began giggling at the mortified expression on his face.  
  
"One more thing to tell my psychiatrist." He muttered and clenched his hand.  
  
"Oh, Billy, don't you think you're overreacting just a little?" Karina smiled and sat down next to his bed.  
  
"No." Billy said bluntly and smiled softly, trying not to show the pain of his wound. His eyes squinting in pain gave him away though, and Karina's face almost immediately became drawn and weak again. "No, Karina. No." He whispered. "Please. It's not."  
  
"Why did it have to happen.?" Karina whispered and stood up.  
  
"Karina please, not while Primera's in here." Billy whispered.  
  
Primera, as if to hex Billy, left the room quietly.  
  
"But Billy." Karina looked at him, her eyes desperate.  
  
"Karina, just accept this, OK?" Billy gritted his teeth and looked away.  
  
"I." Karina folded her hands and looked away. "Of course." She smiled weakly and turned to leave, as Bart entered the room.  
  
"Hey, Karina, what's up?" Bart grinned and blinked when Karina just walked past him, not even acknowledging his presence. "Sheesh, something wrong with her?"  
  
"Karina won't stop blaming herself for what happened." Billy muttered and looked down, his eyes growing darker.  
  
"Man, that sucks, that girl really likes taking the blame, doesn't she.?" Bart muttered and sat down.  
  
"There's something inside her. Something she won't tell me. It's keeping her like this, I know it." Billy looked down. "I just want her to." Billy bit his bottom lip and shook his head. "There must be a thousand things I wanna tell her deep inside, but I just can't do it. So what does it matter.?"  
  
"Man." Bart shook his head and rocked back and forth in the chair.  
  
"Bart. It's just that. I feel something for her that. I've never felt before." Billy whispered, a blush creeping up his face.  
  
"Oh?" Bart said sarcastically.  
  
"Shut up." Billy groaned.  
  
"Don't worry, buddy!!" Bart grinned and stood up. "I'll handle it!" He laughed and ran out of the room.  
  
"Oh no."  
  
Bart ran down the hall and burst into Karina's room and grinned. "Who wants to give Billy his sponge bath?!" He sang.  
  
"Bart!" Karina looked up and blushed.  
  
"C'mon now, we don't want Billy getting all moldy and stinky, me especially!" Bart grinned. "El nurse don't wanna give sponge baths and I'm sure you don't want her to do it, either!"  
  
"But Bart." Karina stood up and blushed. "Wouldn't that be rather. improper.?"  
  
"Like you haven't seen a nude guy before?" Bart grinned.  
  
"Well, Ziggy has needed sponge baths before, but I mostly just saw him tearing off his clothes and begging Brad to let Kajumei or me to 'lathe' him." Karina laughed softly.  
  
"'Lathe'?" Bart blinked.  
  
"Lay and bathe." Karina sighed. "It still haunts me sometimes.. I just see little Ziggy's dancing around naked singing 'Lathe me, lathe me!'" Karina shivered.  
  
"Come on, Karina, give Billy his bathy-wathy! It'll provide me with humorous stories, and lighten your spirits!"  
  
"Why would giving Billy a sponge bath lighten your spirits?" Karina blinked.  
  
"Duh, cuz when you look down when your bathing him you'll see something that'll make you burst our laughing." Bart grinned.  
  
"Bart!" Karina flushed and threw a pillow at him.  
  
"Aw, man, will you do it?" Bart grinned.  
  
".I.. I. Suppose." Karina bit her bottom lip.  
  
  
  
Moments later Karina was in Billy's room, the young Black blushing furiously.  
  
"No way!" Billy screeched.  
  
"Um." Karina blushed. "But you kinda need to bathe, Billy."  
  
"I don't offend quite yet!" blushed brighter.  
  
"It's been three weeks since you had a good bath!" Karina snapped.  
  
"Yeah well, it's been such a long time because my last bath my dad gave me and he tried to kill me! I've been bathing myself and I'm doing just fine!"  
  
"Billy, you're going to grow a mold."  
  
"I will not!!"  
  
"Billy, you're gonna start to smell!"  
  
"If I can walk I can bathe myself!"  
  
"Oh, please, would you take yourself seriously?" Karina snapped.  
  
"I'm perfectly capable of cleaning myself!"  
  
"Oh yeah?" Karina snapped and poked his tummy softly.  
  
"ARRGH!" Billy screamed and grabbed his stomach, making that little sound from the game, you know, the one he makes when he gets hurt that sounds kinda like 'hyoorp'. "What'd you do that for?!" He whined.  
  
"You need to be catered." Karina smiled.  
  
"DO NOT!"  
  
"I promise I won't look at anything private!!" Karina said quietly.  
  
"STILL!" Billy whined.  
  
"Ugh, Billy, don't be a sissy! I've seen naked men before." Karina blinked and shuddered. "Against my will, but still I've seen naked men before." She smiled and made a grab for the sheets. "Now let's get that hospital gown off and get you squeaky clean!"  
  
"Nooooo!" Billy squealed and pulled away as quickly as he could without hurting himself.  
  
"Billy, stop squirming!" Karina hissed and jumped behind him, reaching for the laces.  
  
"I feel like a porn star!!" Billy cried. "And you're the evil nurse!"  
  
Karina grinned and leaned forward. "I'll lather you up, then you can lather me up." Karina giggled.  
  
"AH!" Billy screeched.  
  
"Hehe! Billy, I'm joking!" Karina laughed and pushed the gown away and grabbed a wet sponge and squeezed the water out over Billy's head. The Black yelped and turned to her.  
  
"Hey! I wasn't ready!!" Billy cried.  
  
"Stop whining." Karina laughed and grabbed the shampoo.  
  
She continued to bathe him gently, Billy being rather jumpy and difficult to work with, until the intercom came on again, and this time it was Bart.  
  
"This song goes out to all the young men out there who are gonna get some!" Bart's voice was low.  
  
Karina blinked as the music to the song 'Insatiable' began to play. "Oh man, not again." Karina whimpered.  
  
Billy blushed and looked down.  
  
Bart's voice, which didn't really match with the actual song, began: "When moonlight crawls along the street, chasin' away the summer heat." He continued along with the song.  
  
"Now I really feel like I'm in a porn." Billy whined.  
  
A sudden explosion sounded and Bart was cut off.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!" Brad's voice screamed as the door blasted open.  
  
Ziggy and Kajumei's heads popped in.  
  
Kajumei grinned. "Whoo! Go girl! Get your man!"  
  
"Damn! I wanna go next!" Ziggy grinned and began to unbutton his pants.  
  
Brad grabbed Ziggy by the neck and threw him out into the hall. "Why is my sister in here with sponges, soap, and WHY THE HELL IS BILLY FRIGGIN NUDE?!"  
  
"You must excuse Brad. He tends to become illiterate at times such a this." Kajumei looked down and Brad growled.  
  
"YOU!" Brad pointed at Karina. "OUT!" He pointed at the door. "AND YOU!!!" He pointed back at Billy. "DIE!" Brad screamed and pulled a socket wrench out of his belt.  
  
"Brad!" Karina snapped and grabbed Brad's coat. "I was giving him his sponge bath for lord's sake!  
  
"DAHH!" Brad screamed and ran out of the room.  
  
"Sorry for that..." Kajumei rolled her eyes and left the room. "You two enjoy yourselves."  
  
"I'm so sorry, Billy." Karina looked back at Billy, who was already back in his garment.  
  
"Oh, I assure you, it's all right." Billy stammered. "And uh, thanks for helping me bathe."  
  
"Um. Anytime." Karina blushed and walked out of the room.  
  
Bart walked by and Karina snatched him.  
  
"What?" Bart blinked. "Was singing Insatiable too much?"  
  
"I made a complete fool out of myself!" Karina snapped and began to strangle Bart.  
  
"Hey, how did I know that was gonna happen?" Bart grinned.  
  
"Argh!" Karina blushed, dropped Bart and hurried to her room.  
  
*********  
  
*I expect results, Sierra, and I expect them soon.* The voice snapped from her intercom.  
  
"I know I know, but it's been hard finding the right time." Sierra looked down.  
  
*You've had three weeks.*  
  
"I just need a little more time."  
  
*No! She had better be here before midnight tomorrow, or the deal is off and your little friends will die.* The voice growled and the intercom clicked off.  
  
"Jeeze!" Sierra yelled and leaned back.  
  
"Hey!" Sigurd's voice came from outside.  
  
"Huh?" Sierra blinked and walked out of the cockpit and looked down at Sierra.  
  
"Seems you've stuck around longer than I though, Era." Sigurd said quietly.  
  
"Well, maybe I changed my mind, Sig-man." Sierra snapped and jumped from the cockpit onto the ground next to him.  
  
"I'm hoping you did. It's been nice having you around."  
  
"Really?" Sierra folded her arms. "And here I thought you wanted me out."  
  
"Era." Sigurd took her hand. "Give me one night to convince you to stay here." Sigurd whispered.  
  
"Sig, why are you doing this?" Sierra rolled her eyes.  
  
"Listen, Era. Over the past few weeks I've been thinking about when we were younger. And I really treated you badly then."  
  
"Oh, you do care." Sierra said sarcastically.  
  
"Please, Era, don't be sarcastic about this. I'm serious." Sigurd whispered.  
  
Sierra paused for a moment and smiled. "You're slow about things, Sigsipoo, but OK, whatever floats your boat..."  
  
Sigurd smiled. "Good."  
  
  
  
"So, man, had bad luck with Karina?" Bart muttered and sat down.  
  
"She gave me a sponge bath, Bart, that's not exactly the perfect time to grab her and shout 'I love you and I wanna marry you and have children with you!' is it?" Billy shrugged.  
  
"Sounds good to me. Then you're nude and you can get started on that children thing." Bart blinked.  
  
"Ugh." Billy shut his eyes.  
  
"You gotta do it sometime." Bart stood up. "How bout tomorrow night? Full moon, pretty stars, there may be shooting stars, it's too late to do it tonight anyway, plus you, and Karina. Can you say hot passionate night?"  
  
"I agree with the telling her soon, tomorrow even. but not with the hot passionate night thing." Billy snapped. He sat up. "But you're right. the sooner I do it, the better." Billy sighed.  
  
"That's the spirit!" Bart grinned and did a thumbs up. "So, need any help?"  
  
"No!" Billy snapped. "No help from you!"  
  
"Jeeze, sorry!" Bart grinned. "Anyhoo, good luck, buddy."  
  
"Yeah. Good luck. I'm gonna need it." Billy looked down. "A thousand things to tell her." He sighed and sat back. "Great." 


	13. Fire and Lightning

Chapter 13:: Fire and Lightning  
  
Author's Note: This chapter is like a songfic thing too. It has the song 'You Shouldn't Kiss Me Like This' by Toby Keith. So the song belongs to Toby Keith, not me of course.  
  
"Okay, Sigurd, start wooing me." Sierra walked up to Sigurd and folded her arms. "You have tonight and tonight only to convince me to stay with you 'Yggdrasil Idiots'."  
  
"I don't think I'll need that long." Sigurd whispered and turned around. "Would you like me to make you something to eat?"  
  
"Wow, Sigurd, you don't cook." Sierra smiled. "What made you suddenly change your ways?"  
  
"You haven't been around me for quite some time. Maybe I kind of like cooking." Sigurd smiled a little and began to walk out of the gear hanger, Sierra following.  
  
"Puh-lease." Sierra laughed as she caught up to Sigurd. "You hate cooking!"  
  
"Maybe I could change." Sigurd shrugged.  
  
"Or how about you make Maison make some of those little Pizza Bagels?" Sierra stopped.  
  
"You have got to be the only person on the face of the Earth other than Fei and the Young Master who will actually eat those things."  
  
"No, remember when Racquel came to the dorms and she and Jessie ate those things all night long?." Sierra grinned.  
  
"Yeah and a little while later they found out a sweet little baby boy was coming." Sigurd smiled.  
  
"Sweet? That little bowl-cut twerp?" Sierra laughed. "Honey, only people like Karina like people like him."  
  
"And what kind of people do people like you like?" Sigurd stopped at the Gunroom entrance.  
  
"Sigurd." Sierra stopped. "Stop acting like some little teenage boy asking a cheerleader out."  
  
"Alright." Sigurd nodded. "Want a drink?" He stopped at the bar and sat down.  
  
"Sierra Era Special!" She grinned.  
  
Sigurd looked at Maison and smiled. "Make a Jessie Whammy and a Jessiah Explosion and mix them together."  
  
"Are you sure that's safe, Master Sigurd?" Maison blinked.  
  
"We'll see." Sigurd nodded.  
  
"Hell yeah it's safe!" Sierra grinned.  
  
"I'll have tea, Maison." Sigurd smiled.  
  
"Oh, c'mon Sigsipoo! Be brave." Sierra slapped his back.  
  
"Fine. I'll have a hard lemonade." Sigurd trailed off.  
  
"Oooh, hard lemonade! You're a high roller, Sig!" Sierra laughed.  
  
"I'll have a sip of your drink, Sierra." Sigurd snapped.  
  
"Heck no, I'm drinkin the whole damn thing!" Sierra folded her arms.  
  
"I see." Sigurd nodded.  
  
"But don't take it badly, Sigsipoo!" Sierra grinned as she downed her drink in practically one gulp. "Your pathetic alcohol tolerance is very cute."  
  
"OK." Sigurd smiled. "Uh, Maison could you leave us alone?" Sigurd looked at Maison.  
  
"I know when I'm not wanted, sir." Maison nodded and left the room.  
  
"Wait! I want another.. one.. Oh fine. leave me hangin!" Sierra yelled. She turned to Sigurd and folded her arms. "So why did you banish my drink man, Sigsipoo?" She asked and tapped her finger.  
  
"I wanted to talk about. You know." Sigurd muttered and spun the drink around in his cup.  
  
"You mean the smooch thing? Aw, Sig it was." She trailed off and sighed. "It was no biggy."  
  
"I've never once heard you use the word 'biggy', Era." Sigurd smiled and set down his glass.  
  
"Well, it wasn't OK, Sigurd?" Sierra snapped and turned around in her stool to face away from Sigurd. "It was just something completely random, OK? It'll probably never happen again."  
  
".Why are you being so evasive about this, Era? I've always known you to be a very open person with your feelings, and I have never known you to run away from your problems." Sigurd whispered and walked in from of Sierra and grabbed her stool so she couldn't spin around.  
  
"But I ran away from you before. After the Elemental Trials. you know. I ran away from you that day because I was afraid of facing you after all that hype that I was going to beat you. I was ashamed."  
  
"I don't understand. It was a very close fight." Sigurd looked at her, trying to lock their eyes together.  
  
::Flashback::  
  
  
  
"Urrgh!" Sierra yelled as she slammed her enchanted jade sword against the handle of Sigurd's whip.  
  
"You won't beat me, LeRage." Sigurd hissed as he pulled away and pulled a whip trick that looped underneath her legs.  
  
Sierra jumped and avoided the attack. "You wish, Harcourt! A low class sewer dwelling -Lamb- could never beat me!" She yelled, but didn't see the gleam of trickery in his eyes.  
  
"I already have!" He shouted.  
  
All she remembered then was a horrible searing heat slamming into the back of her, slamming her into the ground. Her skin burned from the pain of her flame ether blow. He had used the whip attack as a disguise for his final ether blow.  
  
She was defeated.  
  
That's all.  
  
He was the new Fire Element.  
  
A first class citizen of Solaris had lost to a simple-minded earth dwelling -Lamb-.  
  
That was a complete shame. And nobody would ever understand just how it happened.  
  
  
  
"But you still beat me, Sigurd." Sierra whispered and tried to stand up, but Sigurd kept her down.  
  
"Era." Sigurd whispered.  
  
"Sigurd." Sierra blushed and looked down. "Please let me go." She hissed.  
  
Sigurd nodded reluctantly and pulled away. "I hope you didn't run away because of all those people. If you did then I don't think you are quite as powerful as you think you are, Sierra." He muttered as she began to walk away.  
  
"Oh Really?" Sierra snapped and turned back to him. "Maybe I was just afraid that if I faced you then you would just push me away.  
  
"I was fifteen, you were only thirteen!" Sigurd snapped. "You really think that would've worked?"  
  
"You liked taking advantage of a little girl back then. A little girl who wanted you." Sierra whispered. "You would've taken complete advantage of me that one night if Hyuga hadn't stopped you." Sierra rolled her eyes and folded her arms again. "You didn't care about our age difference, you just saw a chance to get laid, Sigurd!"  
  
"That's not true." Sigurd whispered.  
  
"Well don't start pulling that crap that I was like a little sister to you." Sierra groaned and looked away.  
  
"I never tried to take advantage of you." Sigurd grabbed his head and sat down.  
  
"Oh, and I just imagined that night after we met." Sierra looked back at him.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Sigurd groaned.  
  
"You got me in your room and slipped your hand under my skirt. Admit it, Sigurd, you were a pervert!" Sierra chuckled and pointed at Sigurd. "A royal prick!"  
  
"I don't even remember that!" Sigurd stood up.  
  
"I'm sure most of your adolescent life is a blur to you." Sierra growled. "Do you remember you Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday, Thursday, Friday, Saturday and Sunday girls?"  
  
"What?" Sigurd blinked.  
  
"Ugh, forget it, Sigurd! I never mattered to you and I never will." Sierra snapped and began to leave the room.  
  
"Wait, Sierra!" Sigurd said and Sierra paused. She turned around and rolled her eyes.  
  
"What is it now, Sigurd?" She snapped, folding her arms. "I have to get some sleep, already."  
  
"Alright, Sierra, you win, I did some stupid things when I was a kid, and it doesn't matter right now, because right now I'm trying to keep you here. You promised me one night to convince you, and you're gonna give it to me, Sierra." Sigurd said quietly, almost menacingly as he walked up to her and grabbed her arm.  
  
"And Sigurd is gonna make me do this. Interesting." Sierra smiled and pulled away. "You better be a little more charmi-whoa!" She screeched as Sigurd swooped down and picked her up. "What the hell are you doing, Harcourt?!" Sierra yelled.  
  
"Taking you somewhere." He smiled and walked out of the room and to the elevator. The two took the elevator up to the main floor. He walked up to the ladder that led to the top of the ship and motioned for her to go up.  
  
"What?" Sierra chuckled. "Go up onto the roof? Oh man, whatever floats your boat." Sierra rolled her eyes and climbed up the ladder, opening the hatch and climbing onto the roof. Sigurd followed her up there.  
  
Sierra smiled and turned around. "You know I'm not a sucker for romantic things, Sigurd, so why are you doing this?"  
  
"Because deep down inside you are." Sigurd smiled and folded his arms.  
  
"And what makes you think I'd ever fall for a guy who wears belly shirts?" Sierra laughed and sat down.  
  
"Because you like my abs." Sigurd said sarcastically and sat down next to her.  
  
"Or lack thereof." Sierra muttered.  
  
"What did you say?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Seriously, Sig, I didn't say anything." Sierra smiled and looked at him.  
  
Sigurd smiled. "You know your eyes are very pretty in the moonlight."  
  
"You got drunk on hard lemonade, Sigurd you pathetic dog." Sierra said gently.  
  
"Maybe. Or maybe you're just pretty." Sigurd whispered and touched her face lightly with the back of his hand.  
  
Sierra blushed. "Hey, you're not too bad yourself, dude." Sierra smiled and punched his shoulder.  
  
"Could you stop acting like that, Sierra?" Sigurd smiled and set his hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Like what?" Sierra mumbled.  
  
"All tough." Sigurd whispered. "It's not very attractive."  
  
"It drives you insane and wild with desire." Sierra whispered and leaned forward, her hair falling around their faces.  
  
"Um." Sigurd blushed as the sweet smell of Sierra's perfume filled the air. Her eyes pierced through him, shining in the moonlight with a silvery glow. She moved closer, and the pale sheer mint green curtain of her hair surrounded his peripheral vision as she pushed him further down so he was looked up at her.  
  
Sigurd pulled up and was about to kiss her when she tackled him and began laughing.  
  
"Pinned ya!" Sierra laughed.  
  
"Well, I should've foreseen that what with your normal behavior." Sigurd rolled his eyes and sat up.  
  
"What, did you think I was trying to seduce you?" Sierra laughed. "Oh, believe me, Sigster, if I wanted to seduce you it would be easier than getting Billy to swap saliva with Karina!" Sierra rolled onto her back and looked up at the night sky.  
  
"I suppose that is an easy thing to do?" Sigurd smiled and lay down next to Sierra.  
  
"Pssshh yeah!" Sierra laughed. "God, I don't even wanna think about if they had kids. That would be so scary. Bowl cut kids who wear bows, have mood swings, look like Karina but have Billy's eyes or something and are all sweet and polite and tote guns around as a regular fashion accessory."  
  
Sigurd laughed for a few moments and then shut his eyes. "Sierra, do you ever think about. what if you had never left Solaris."  
  
"We would've gotten married and had 20 kids." Sierra said plainly. "You would've eventually found my beauty and strength irresistible and come to my room one night and just thrown me on the bed and proved to me how you love me so! Then we would've had a sweet ass Victorian Beer-Bust wedding and lived happily ever after."  
  
"Victorian Beer-Bust? Oh that's original." Sigurd smiled a little. "And are you so sure that I would've fallen for you if you stayed on Solaris, Miss Sierra?" Sigurd smiled and looked at her.  
  
"I'm positive, because I'm like a good cheeseburger. You get hooked on me!" Sierra smiled and looked at him.  
  
"What if I don't like cheeseburgers?" Sigurd murmured.  
  
"Then I'm like a good beer. Yeah, that's right. I'm like a good beer. A DAMN good beer!" Sierra chuckled softly.  
  
"You've really thought this through, haven't you?" Sigurd blinked.  
  
"You're damn right, Sigsipoo." Sierra grinned.  
  
"So, is the life of a mercenary all that great, Sierra?" Sigurd said quietly.  
  
"It can be." Sierra replied. "It can be really exciting. It can be really boring. Other times it could be the most fun anyone could ever have, like a huge roller coaster. And other times it makes you so lonely you could carry on a intellectual conversation with a pinecone."  
  
"I see." Sigurd nodded.  
  
"What about life here on the Yggdrasil?" Sierra said gently.  
  
"Well." Sigurd looked away. "The Young Master certainly keeps me on my feet." Sigurd smiled. "But sometimes I'd just like to live outside of this ship. Then I realize that it's my responsibility to stay here. I have an obligation to stay here."  
  
"And live a life void of all the excitement of the outside world?" Sierra asked.  
  
"I get to see plenty of action here."  
  
"Have you ever been in love while you were on this ship?" Sierra whispered.  
  
".There hasn't been any time for love, Sierra." Sigurd murmured.  
  
"I see." Sierra nodded and sat up.  
  
"..Era." Sigurd said gently and stood up.  
  
"Yeah?" She said weakly and stood up as well. She looked up and him.  
  
"I could fall in love with you, Era." Sigurd whispered. "You just have to give me time."  
  
Sierra smiled and stepped forward. "I guess I could feel something for you if you're just patient."  
  
Sigurd smiled and took her hand. "Will you stay here and give me the chance to make you love me?"  
  
Sierra's heart lurched and she stepped back. She had to kidnap Karina or they all would die. But she couldn't betray Sigurd. She looked down and said weakly. "I won't leave you, Sigurd."  
  
Sigurd smiled and stepped closer. "Good."  
  
Sierra looked down and said gently, "Sigurd, do you remember that ball we went to together because strangely enough you couldn't get a date and we danced?" She whispered.  
  
"Yeah." He took her hands.  
  
"Well we're not going to reenact it because A it would be corny and B you stepped on my feet like 5 times."  
  
"Oh, I see." Sigurd smiled.  
  
"Hope you're not too disappointed." Sierra smiled and stepped back.  
  
"Not really. I didn't want you crushing my feet like you did last time, either." Sigurd smiled.  
  
Sierra frowned. "I stepped on your feet to get back at you!" Sierra snapped.  
  
"Oh, sure."  
  
"I did, you jerk!" Sierra yelled.  
  
"Then prove it. Dance with me." Sigurd stepped back.  
  
"FINE! I'll dance with you, you royal pain in my ASS!" Sierra yelled and took his hands, putting one on her waist and clenching one in her hand. She put one of her hands on his shoulder and glared at him. "Dance."  
  
"OK then." Sigurd murmured and pulled her closer. He could feel Sierra shiver when their bodies pressed together. He gently pressed the side of his face against her head.  
  
(I got a funny feeling  
  
The moment that your lips touched mine  
  
Something shot right through me  
  
My heart skipped a beat in time)  
  
  
  
Sierra shifted a little. "That's once, Sigurd." She stated and poked his shoulder. "Strike one."  
  
"Jeeze, sorry, I haven't danced in a long time, OK?" Sigurd muttered and continued to dance.  
  
"Just take it slowly." Sierra muttered.  
  
"It would help if I could lead." Sigurd muttered.  
  
"Oh fine, have it your way then." Sierra snapped and Sigurd took the lead.  
  
  
  
(There's a different feel about you tonight  
  
It's got me thinking lots of crazy things  
  
  
  
I even think I saw a flash of light  
  
It felt like electricity)  
  
"Whoa man, do you see what I see?" Jessie said from the ladder where he and Citan were perched, watching Sierra and Jessie.  
  
"Isn't that sweet." Citan smiled.  
  
"It's ain't SWEET! It's DISGUSTING!" Jessie hissed.  
  
"What's disgusting?" Bart asked as he popped up out of nowhere.  
  
"Bart! I thought you were asleep." Jessie glared at Bart.  
  
"I wanted a drumstick." Bart answered and held up an ice cream cone.  
  
"Jeeze, well anyway, THAT is disgusting." He pointed at the two dancing.  
  
"Hey, Sig got a woma-Oh, it's Sierra, that doesn't COUNT!" Bart snapped, almost dropping his drumstick.  
  
  
  
"Sigurd." Sierra looked up and smiled.  
  
"Yes?" Sigurd smiled back.  
  
"It's been a full minute and you haven't stepped on my feet." Sierra smiled and drew closer.  
  
"Well. I guess. I'm.. uh. Just." Sigurd trailed off as Sierra pulled closer and pressed her lips against his.  
  
(You shouldn't kiss me like this  
  
Unless you mean it like that  
  
'Cuz I'll just closed my eyes  
  
And I won't know where I'm at)  
  
"EEW!" Bart cringed and dropped his drumstick.  
  
"Now that's how you get diseases." Jessie said quietly.  
  
"Oh my." Citan blinked.  
  
"Why would anyone want to kiss a monkey woman?" Jessie muttered.  
  
"Hey guys, what's goin on?" Fei grinned as he popped up at of nowhere as well.  
  
"FEI! What are you doin up?!" Jessie snapped.  
  
Fei blinked for a moment, then replied, "Drumstick." And held up an ice cream cone.  
  
"Dude, Sig's dancing!" Bart grinned.  
  
Fei blinked, then burst out laughing. "SIGURD?! DANCING?! (HAHA!" He started laughing as loudly as possible when Jessie, Bart and Citan grabbed him to help quiet him.  
  
(And we'll get lost on this dance floor  
  
Spinning around  
  
And around  
  
And around  
  
And around)  
  
  
  
"Hey, Sigurd, do you notice those guys watching us..?" Sierra whispered as she pulled away.  
  
"Yeah." Sigurd murmured back.  
  
"Do you really care.?" Sierra said gently.  
  
"Not really." Sigurd responded.  
  
"Then that makes two of us."  
  
(They're all watching us now  
  
They think we're falling in love  
  
They'd never believe we're just friends)  
  
  
  
"So what's going on?" Billy asked as he too popped up from seemingly nowhere.  
  
"BOY!" Jessie snapped. "I thought you were all laid up!"  
  
Billy shrugged. "Eh."  
  
"So why are you still up?"  
  
Billy grinned. "Pssh, why do you think?"  
  
"Let me guess." Jessie trailed off.  
  
"Drumstick." They said together and Billy held up another ice cream cone.  
  
"Sigurd is dancing, Billy." Fei grinned.  
  
"I didn't know Siggy could dance." Billy smiled.  
  
"He can't." Jessie, Fei, Citan and Bart said together.  
  
  
  
"Sigurd. How are they all fitting through that hole?" Sierra said weakly.  
  
"I do not know." Sigurd shrugged. "I'm just trying to ignore it." He responded and spun them around.  
  
"Hmm." Sierra smiled and shut her eyes, leaning in to kiss him again.  
  
(When you kiss me like this  
  
I think you mean it like that  
  
If you do  
  
Baby, kiss me again)  
  
  
  
"Hey guys, what's going on? Oh, hi Billy." Karina said as she appeared as well, squeezed up next to Billy.  
  
"Ugh." Jessie rolled his eyes. "Why are YOU up?"  
  
"I just wanna know what happened to all the drumsticks." She said gently. She then gasped and squealed happily, "Oh look! Sigurd and Sierra are dancing!"  
  
"How bazaar." Citan blinked.  
  
"How disgusting." Jessie and Bart said together.  
  
"How hilarious!" Fei laughed.  
  
"How unpredictable." Billy said confusedly.  
  
"How romantic." Karina swooned and everyone looked at her. She frowned and folded her arms. "Well I'm entitled to my opinion too, you know." She muttered.  
  
(Everybody swears  
  
We make a perfect pair  
  
But dancing is as far as it goes)  
  
  
  
"Sigurd." Sierra whispered and pulled away. "Where do you think you're going to take this??" She demanded.  
  
"A relationship." Sigurd whispered and hugged her tightly. "And I don't see you as a little sister. I never did.. You've always been a mystery to me." He murmured.  
  
  
  
"It's still so romantic." Karina sighed and leaned against Billy. He blushed and almost dropped his drumstick. Karina turned to him, her deep violet eyes shimmering. He was just about to lean closer when she snapped, "Hey, you have a drumstick, give it!"  
  
"No! It's my drumstick!" Billy whined.  
  
"Give her the damn drumstick and shut up, boy." Jessie snapped.  
  
"Fine." Billy handed her the drumstick.  
  
Karina blinked. "We could share it." Karina smiled.  
  
Billy smiled back. "OK."  
  
(Girl, you never moved me  
  
Quite the way you moved me tonight  
  
I just wanted you to know  
  
I just wanted you to know)  
  
"Aw look, the 'We'll Give You a Cavity With Our Sweet Cuteness' couple is sharing a drumstick." Sierra said sarcastically.  
  
"They're a cute couple. You're just jealous." Sigurd laughed gently.  
  
"No way." Sierra muttered and then began to regret agreeing to the deal. She could see how much the two cared about each other, and she was going to be the one to tear them apart.  
  
(You shouldn't kiss me this  
  
Unless you mean it like that  
  
'Cuz I'll just close my eyes  
  
And I won't know where I'm at)  
  
"The hell is going on up there?!" Brad yelled from the bottom of the stairs, where Karina, Fei, Billy, Bart, Jessie and Citan were standing.  
  
"Dancing!" Karina said.  
  
"The hell?! That ain't dancing!" Brad yelled.  
  
"Sigurd and Sierra are dancing." Billy replied.  
  
"Sigurd and Sierra are up there too?!" Brad turned around. "Oh, my poor pure sister is being turned into a toy!!"  
  
(And we'll get lost on this dance floor  
  
Spinning around  
  
And around  
  
And around  
  
And around)  
  
"Are you really going to stay.?" Sigurd murmured into her ear.  
  
"I don't come back on a promise, Sigurd." Sierra replied and clung onto his shoulder.  
  
"Seriously?" Sigurd asked.  
  
"Of course." Sierra nodded.  
  
"I knew you could pull off gentle." Sigurd smiled.  
  
"I'll show you gentle." Sierra snapped and stepped on his foot.  
  
"Ow!" Sigurd winced.  
  
"Now we're even."  
  
"I knew you'd do that."  
  
(They're all watching us now  
  
They think we're falling in love  
  
They'd never believe we're just friends  
  
But when you kiss me like this  
  
I think you mean it like that  
  
And if you do  
  
Baby, kiss me again)  
  
  
  
"It's so romantic." Karina smiled and took a bite of the drumstick. "Ooh, that's cold."  
  
"Hehe." Billy smiled.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL IS COLD?!" Brad's voice screamed.  
  
"Heehee. Billy, you go some on your nose." Karina giggled.  
  
"Ugh." Bart rolled his eyes.  
  
"I think I love you, Sierra." Sigurd whispered into her ear.  
  
"Sigurd." Sierra whispered and shut her eyes, clinging onto him. ~ I'm so sorry I have to lie to you like this, Sigurd. But I promise I won't let them hurt you. ~ Sierra thought and clenched her eyes together even tighter.  
  
(Kiss me again..) 


	14. Missing Again

Chapter 14:: Missing Again  
  
"Well anyway." Billy said as he stumbled down from the ladder, wincing and grabbing his stomach in pain. "Ugh. OK, I guess it's late."  
  
"Yeah." Karina said gently and watched the small group filter out. "Are you OK?"  
  
Billy winced, then smiled a little. "Yeah, I'm fine."  
  
Karina smiled and held out her hand. "Walk me to my room?" She smiled.  
  
"Sure." Billy nodded and took her hand.  
  
"Ooooo~oooh!" Bart whooped and appeared from behind the corner with Fei, the two grinning.  
  
"Oh look, it's Fei and Bart, here to harass me some more." Billy mumbled.  
  
"Hands cupped or fingers laced, my little lovebirds?" Bart sang as he pointed at their hands.  
  
"Neither!" Billy blushed and pulled his hand away. "Why don't you just leave us alone, Bart?"  
  
"You know what I find funny, Billers?" Bart murmured and folded his arms. "It's that you deny liking Karina, and yet you write about her in your little journal all the time."  
  
"WHAT?!" Billy blushed.  
  
"Oh, poor Billy, don't overreact, you might break your stitches!" Bart gave a yelp of laugher and ran away.  
  
"W-Wait up!" Fei blinked and ran after Bart.  
  
Billy whimpered and looked down. He turned around and folded his arms. "I-I don't really write about you, Miss Karina."  
  
"It's OK, Billy." Karina said and turned towards the elevator. "You still wanna walk with me?"  
  
Billy nodded slowly and followed Karina hesitantly, thinking Brad might leap out of the shadows and murder him.  
  
"So Billy." Karina said gently as she walked into the elevator and Billy pushed one of the buttons.  
  
"Yes?" Billy looked at her and smiled.  
  
"What made you want to." Karina trailed off and bit her lip. She looked down and twiddled her fingers.  
  
"Shoot myself.?" Billy said bluntly.  
  
Karina cringed and looked at him hesitantly. "."  
  
Billy frowned a little and walked up to her. "I don't know exactly." He said quietly and took her hands. "I didn't want you to get hurt."  
  
Karina blushed and looked down. "Billy." She whispered and tightened her hands in his. She looked back up, her deep indigo eyes teary. "Please don't ever hurt yourself to protect me."  
  
Billy smiled a little. "And don't cry because of me, Miss Karina." He whispered. "I'd never want you to cry. You're like another little sister."  
  
Karina blinked, then smiled weakly. "Oh. Alright then." She whispered and bit her bottom lip again, looking away.  
  
"Are you OK?" Billy murmured.  
  
"Fine." Karina replied quickly. The elevator came to a stop and the doors opened.  
  
"Shall we?" Billy stepped forward and smiled.  
  
Karina smiled and shook her head. "I-I think I can handle it. Um. Goodnight, Billy." She said quickly and walked away.  
  
"Good. night." Billy whispered.  
  
"Bad luck?" Bart asked and popped from out of nowhere yet again.  
  
"How do you do that?" Billy looked at him.  
  
"Dude. You don't ask how. Just accept that I'm Bart, I'm cool and I can do anything." Bart said and then stood in the silence and blinked. "OK, fine, I stalk you and Karina, I'm bored, OK?"  
  
Billy frowned. "I said she was like another little sister."  
  
"Ooh, bad thing to say, buddy." Bart said slowly. "Either she thinks you're into that nasty family thing, or you don't like her at all. You might as well say you're gay now." Bart shrugged. "But then again, romances can start with the whole 'Oh, you're like my little sister.' thing. Pretty soon that whole charade becomes 'Take off your clothes and get in my bed NOW!', don'tcha know?"  
  
"Bart, but I don't think of her like a sister at all." Billy snapped and walked down the hall. Bart followed him and stopped.  
  
"Then just tell her already." Bart snapped and folded his arms. "Stop being a coward and tell the girl."  
  
Billy looked back and frowned. "I'm going to when the time is right." He said and continued, but paused and turned around. "Oh, and if you EVER look in my journal again." He trailed off, made a gun with his fingers and pointed at Bart. "You're not going to be able to have children, 'cuz consider Mr. Bart Junior a goner."  
  
Bart whimpered and walked back to his room.  
  
The following day::  
  
"I've gotta do it soon." Sierra looked down and stood up. She turned around and began to leave the room when she bumped into Sigurd.  
  
Sigurd smiled. "Good evening, Sierra." He smiled and Jessie walked by.  
  
"Sick freaks." Jessie muttered and continued on his way to wherever he was heading.  
  
"Oh, uh, hey Sigsipoo!" Sierra grinned and punched him in the shoulder. "How's it?" She grinned.  
  
".It's fine." Sigurd smiled a little and nodded.  
  
"Well, I got a lot to do, so. uh. See ya!" Sierra grinned and walked off.  
  
Sigurd blinked and shrugged.  
  
"Yo, Sig." Fei grinned as he walked up.  
  
"Hello, Young Master." Sigurd murmured.  
  
"Uh. no, it's not Bart, it's me.. Fei." Fei blinked and shrugged. "You're out of it, Sig."  
  
"Oh. Oh, yes of course." Sigurd shrugged.  
  
"Man." Fei blinked and walked away.  
  
  
  
Billy walked down the hall, his nose in a book. "Hmn." He flipped a page.  
  
"Hi, Billy." Karina's voice startled him, so he dropped the book. "Oh, wow, I'm sorry." Karina smiled and bent over to get his book.  
  
"Uh, hey Karina." Billy blushed.  
  
Karina smiled as she lifted up the book. "Hey, Ellisia La'Mour. I love her books." (Of course Ellisia La'Mour isn't a real author, but you all knew that.)  
  
"Really.?" Billy smiled a little as Karina gave the book back to him.  
  
"I didn't know you liked those kinds of novels. They're full of romance." Karina smiled and folded her arms. "And I haven't read the one you have."  
  
"Uh. well. They. They're about other things too. The romance is just there to support the rest of the book." Billy smiled.  
  
Karina smiled back. "Have you read 'Inferno Wings'?"  
  
"Uh. not yet." Billy smiled and looked down. "Uh, hey Karina?"  
  
"Yes?" Karina smiled.  
  
"Could you. um. meet me. umm. Outside the ship after dinner. You know, next to the little cluster of pines?"  
  
Karina blinked and shrugged. "Sure. I guess." Karina smiled again and continued on her way to the dining room.  
  
"Uh, it's dinner time already?" Billy blinked.  
  
Karina paused. "Yeah, didn't Sigurd tell you?"  
  
"Um. Okay." Billy said gently and followed her into the dining room. "Uh, Karina?"  
  
"Yeah?" Karina blinked and looked at him.  
  
"Do you. wanna borrow the book? I mean, I've read it a bunch of times." Billy smiled.  
  
"Really?" Karina blinked and looked at the book.  
  
"Yeah." Billy nodded.  
  
"Thanks, Billy." Karina smiled and took the book.  
  
"Sure." Billy smiled weakly and followed Karina.  
  
At dinner::  
  
"Sooooo, my people!" Bart grinned.  
  
"Pass the stuffing." Fei said while stuffing food in his mouth. Elly glared at him and he rolled his eyes and added, "Please."  
  
Rico nodded and slid the stuffing Fei's way.  
  
"Interception!" Bart shouted and grabbed the stuffing before Fei could get it.  
  
"Hey!" Fei whined, watching in despair as Bart emptied out the bowl of stuffing onto his plate.  
  
"Sorry, Fei. Supply and demand." Bart grinned.  
  
"That's nothing like supply and demand!" Fei whined.  
  
"Here, Fei." Elly smiled and pushed the stuffing from her plate onto Fei's.  
  
"You didn't have to, Elly." Fei grinned.  
  
"So, do any of you young ones have any plans for this evening?" Citan smiled.  
  
".Doc, we're not your kids, stop acting like we are. And you're only 29, it's not like you're a geezer." Bart folded his arms.  
  
"Excuse me for asking." Citan shrugged.  
  
"I'll bet Billy has something planned." Bart grinned and looked at Billy, who immediately blushed and dropped his fork.  
  
"Um. No.. Not really." Billy smiled innocently, and then glared at Bart.  
  
"And don't forget, Billers, it's your turn for dish duty, buddy." Bart laughed.  
  
Karina smiled. "Don't worry, Billy. I'll help you with the dishes."  
  
"Um, that's OK." Billy stammered and looked back down at his food.  
  
"Are you sure?" Karina whispered.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
".OK." Karina shrugged.  
  
"Well. Good dinner! I've got to get back to work. hehe." Sierra giggled innocently, picked up her plate and left the room.  
  
"Does anyone else think that she's acting odd today?" Sigurd said gently after she left the room.  
  
"Sierra is always odd. Sierra's one messed up chick." Jessie said and glared at Bart. "And if you even think of stealing my stuffing you're gonna end up with your butt mounted on my wall, Fatima."  
  
"Dude!" Bart blinked and looked around. "I wasn't going to steal anything!" He said innocently.  
  
"Then get your one eye off my plate!" Jessie snapped and hit Bart's hand with his fork.  
  
"Um. If you'll excuse me. It was a wonderful dinner." Karina smiled and stood up, doing the same as Sierra, taking her plate and leaving the room to the kitchen.  
  
*********  
  
Karina walked down the hall, carrying the book that Billy had let her borrow to read. Sierra came up behind her and tapped her shoulder.  
  
"Hm? Oh, hey Sierra." Karina smiled and clutched the book to her chest.  
  
"Hi there, Karina." Sierra smiled and folded her arms. "What are you doing?"  
  
Karina blushed, and then looked down. "I'm going outside."  
  
"To read?" Sierra gestured at the book.  
  
"Um, yeah!" Karina nodded, her smile coming back again.  
  
"So, continue on." Sierra smiled.  
  
"OK." Karina smiled. "Have a nice evening, Sierra." She turned away and walked to the elevator.  
  
Sierra growled and looked down. "Yeah, have a nice evening. That was the perfect chance!"  
  
"For what?" Sigurd's voice came from behind her.  
  
"Whoa!" Sierra spun around and glared at Sigurd. "SIG! Dammit, you nearly killed me of fright, you ass!"  
  
Sigurd chuckled and stepped back. "Sorry, Era."  
  
Sierra blinked. "So, where's the geek parade?"  
  
"Fei, Elly, Emeralda, Maria, Ziggy, Brad, Kajumei and Citan and trying to play Twister, Rico is reading in his room, and Billy is doing the dishes with the assistance off the sand worm, Primera and Jessie." Sigurd smiled.  
  
Sierra smiled back, a plan suddenly coming to her mind. "OK, Sig."  
  
"That's a strange expression you've got on there, Sierra." Sigurd noted.  
  
"I'll bet. Say, Sig. Why don't we go to your room?" Sierra grinned.  
  
Sigurd blushed and stepped back as Sierra advanced on him. "Uh. What?"  
  
"Why. don't. we. go. to. your. room." Sierra repeated and ran a finger down his chest.  
  
"Um. Okay." Sigurd blinked and backed up against the wall.  
  
"Great." Sierra grinned, took his hand and made a motion for him to lead the way.  
  
  
  
Karina sat down at the base of one of the tall pine trees outside of where the Yggdrasil landed. She breathed in the evening air and sighed.  
  
Karina looked down at the cover of the book that Billy had let her borrow. In wild letters designed to look like they were made of water were the words 'In the Sea of Stars'. A young woman was standing on a ridge, her short dark hair fluttering in the wind, the stars and the moon reflecting off the calm ocean water. A young man stood next to her, his wild blond hair like wisps of lightning in the dark.  
  
She opened the book and turned to the first page and began to read as she waited for Billy to arrive from washing dishes.  
  
  
  
"So, Sigurd." Sierra smiled and turned away, placing a small capsule in her mouth.  
  
Sigurd stepped back and blushed. "Sierra, I just want you to know that I don't want to push you into anythi--" Sierra grabbed onto Sigurd and smashed their lips together, pushing him against the wall.  
  
Sigurd blinked, surprised at Sierra's forwardness. After a few moments, he shut his eyes and took charge of the situation.  
  
Sierra flicked her tongue a little, causing the capsule to enter Sigurd's mouth. After a few more moments, after she was sure that he had swallowed the capsule, she pulled away.  
  
"Era." Sigurd blinked, then stepped back, as if he were about to keel over. "Wh-what?" Sigurd said weakly before falling over onto the floor. He was asleep.  
  
Sierra smiled a little and folded her arms. "Sorry, Sigurd. I liked you, but I like the idea of a bathtub full of money even more." She bent over, took his keycard and left the room.  
  
She walked to the elevator and pressed the up button. When the elevator doors opened, she pulled out a small device from her belt, opened the door to the bridge slightly and threw it in.  
  
"Have a nice sleep boys." She whispered as she pushed a small remote. A few minutes passed, and when she thought it was safe, she entered the room. As she thought, the group of men that worked in the bridge were on the ground or slouched in their chairs fast asleep.  
  
Sierra grabbed the keycard and swiped it through the security clearance slot. She shut off the security system and placed the doors in the living areas locked for the next hour. She continued on her way, running down to the Gear Dock.  
  
She threw another sleep gas bomb into the supply station of the dock, where the workers were resting. She passed the clearance to release Blitzkrieg from the holds and opened the dock to the outside. She ran out through the Gear Dock and to the small pine cluster where Karina was sitting.  
  
Karina immediately stood up. "Sierra, what's going on? Why is the Gear Dock open?" She asked and stood up.  
  
Sierra said nothing but walked up and grabbed her by the hair.  
  
"Ow! Agh, Sierra!! What are you doing?!" Karina screeched and twisted around, trying to get away from Sierra.  
  
"Ugh, be a good little girl!" Sierra snapped and reached for a capsule.  
  
"Let go of me!" Karina twisted, dropping her book. Sierra twisted Karina's arm behind her back and slammed her against the ground.  
  
Sierra took another small capsule, grabbed Karina's face, and forced the small pill into her mouth. Try as she might, Karina couldn't get away, and she accidentally swallowed the pill, not able to spit it out since Sierra was covering her face.  
  
"Mmmf!" Karina struggled, her squirms becoming weaker and weaker until she fell silent.  
  
Sierra lifted up Karina's now limp body and drug her back to the Gear Dock. As soon as she managed to get back to Blitzkrieg, she threw Karina in the back of the cockpit and jumped into the seat.  
  
She activated Blitzkrieg and commanded it to leave the Yggdrasil and go to the exact coordinates she put in. A few moments later she was on her way out of the Yggdrasil and to her destination.  
  
  
  
Billy blinked and looked at the clock as he put the last dish away. There was just enough time to get out there and talk to Karina and lead up to what he wanted to tell her.  
  
He walked up to the door and tried to open it, but the door wouldn't budge. "Hey." Billy blinked. "The door won't open."  
  
A moment later the door was pushed open by Rico, Bart and a very out of it looking Sigurd behind him.  
  
"What's going on?" Billy whispered and walked up.  
  
Fei stood up and bit his lip. "Billy."  
  
Brad walked up and pushed Fei out of the way. "It happened, I knew it would!" He snapped and glared at Sigurd. "I can't believe you trusted her!"  
  
Billy's eyes widened and he stepped forward. "Brad, what happened?"  
  
Brad glared at Sigurd, then looked at Billy. "That bitch."  
  
"What?" Billy whispered.  
  
Kajumei stepped forward. "It was that Sierra chick! She knocked Sigurd out and used that time to lock us in and take Blitzkrieg. She ran off!"  
  
Billy blinked. ".So?"  
  
Ziggy looked at Billy. "She took home girl, Mon!"  
  
Billy blinked again. "Excuse me?"  
  
"Sierra took Karina!" Fei blurted out.  
  
"What?!" Billy's eyes widened. "Then why didn't we go after her?!"  
  
Sigurd sighed. "She disabled the Gears. And the tracking system. and we can't use the Yggdrasil yet. Its repairs aren't finished."  
  
"Then I'm working around the clock!" Brad snapped and ran out of the room.  
  
"Brad." Kajumei shook her head and followed Brad.  
  
Billy sat down, feeling to weak to stand up. He looked out the window, his stomach sinking. "I couldn't protect her. again." He whispered and looked at Bart and Fei. "We've gotta save her, guys."  
  
Sigurd folded his arms. "This is all my fault."  
  
Citan set his hand on Sigurd's shoulder. "No it isn't, Sigurd. You couldn't have known.."  
  
"I should never have let her stay." Sigurd growled.  
  
"It's OK, Sig. We'll get Karina back." Jessie growled and sat down.  
  
"Yes we will." Billy whispered and stood up. "I'm gonna go save her as soon as Renmazuo is repaired."  
  
"You have my help!" Fei grinned.  
  
"You got all of our help dude! Sierra tricked us all! And she ate all my drumsticks!" Bart stood up as well.  
  
"Bart. That was you." Jessie squinted.  
  
"Oh yeah." Bart blinked. "But still!"  
  
"Let's do it!" Fei grinned.  
  
  
  
Sierra entered the main hall of the ship she was to meet up with her employers in. The assistant that spoke with her on the intercom entered, with armed guards following.  
  
"I brought her, now hold up your end of the bargain." Sierra snapped and threw a barely conscious Karina forward.  
  
The man smiled and looked at Karina. "Yes. Very good, LeRage."  
  
Sierra folded her arms. "I want it."  
  
"Want what?" The man smiled at her.  
  
"Duh. My payment you skinny little lap dog." Sierra snapped.  
  
"Oh, right." He nodded.  
  
"Well?" Sierra folded her arms.  
  
"You're not getting any payment." He said quietly.  
  
"What?!" Sierra lunged forward. "But you said."  
  
"I can't believe you fell for it." He smiled. "You really think I'd pay you to bring her. I know you are going to try to betray me."  
  
"So now what?!" Sierra snapped.  
  
He smiled and looked down. "Of course, how very rude of me." He nodded and pointed at the men guarding him. "Gentlemen, if you will please escort Miss Karina to her room and the rest of you." He looked at Sierra. "Have some fun with her, do whatever you want, but when you're done." He turned away. ".Kill her." 


	15. Zeke LeCross

Chapter 15:: Zeke LeCross  
  
"Uhnnn." Karina moaned and tried to sit up, her head dizzy and her eyes blurry. She fell back down to something soft and whispered, "Where am I?"  
  
"You're on the Infinity." A voice said quietly.  
  
"What?" Karina sat up and looked around, but no one was there. ".I could've sworn I heard someone." She looked around the almost empty room. There was a small bed in the corner, which she was laying on, and a few other pieces of furniture. She walked up to the door and attempted to open it, but it was sealed shut.  
  
She sat down and shut her eyes. "What is going on?" She sighed, and then memories came back to her. Memories of Sierra attacking her, of the world going black a few moments afterwards.  
  
"That traitor." She whispered, clenching her hands. She felt her anger rise as she thought of the many times Sierra had helped her, and how Sierra was probably trying to think up some plan to betray them.  
  
Karina bit her bottom lip and choked down tears. Tears of being so stupid to trust her, tears of anger, tears of fear and tears of feeling like she wouldn't see the one person she wanted to see more than anything.  
  
"No." Karina whimpered and fell back to the bed, tears falling down her face. "I've got to get out of here." She whispered.  
  
  
  
"Let go of me!" Sierra snapped and twisted around, a few guards holding her tightly. "I said let me GO! If you don't." She growled.  
  
"Let her go." A voice said from behind.  
  
"But sir." One of the guards blinked and loosened his grip on her.  
  
"I said.. Let her go." The young man's voice repeated.  
  
The guards nodded and let her go, Sierra falling to the ground.  
  
"Now, leave." He said and the guards slowly left the room.  
  
Sierra looked up, and her heart stopped. Standing before her was a young man, looking to be around the age group of 15-18, with deep skin the color of amber and a pair of brilliant royal blue eyes, and wild gleaming silver hair. Her mouth gaped and she whispered, "Si-Sigurd.? It can't be. you're."  
  
"Younger.?" The younger 'Sigurd' whispered, folding his arms.  
  
"." Sierra stood up and squinted. "What.?"  
  
"You see." He smiled. "Back when we were the Elements, our DNA was taken as well. Why shouldn't our powers be used to help as well?"  
  
"So. Hyuga, Jessiah and Khar are all here as well.?" Sierra blinked.  
  
"Of course." He smiled a little, turning away.  
  
"After you left. there must have been other Elements, though. What happened to them?" Sierra sat down.  
  
".Something went wrong." Sigurd walked up to her. "Their clones died soon afterwards. They wouldn't have been very useful, anyway."  
  
"Hunh." Sierra folded her arms and sat down in the corner of the room.  
  
"Anyway." The younger Sigurd walked up and moved very close to her. "Keep out of trouble, or you'll regret it." He hissed, before he left. He locked the door.  
  
"Ugh." Sierra rolled her eyes.  
  
"What am I going to do.?" Karina folded her arms around her legs and frowned. "." She looked down and clamped her eyes shut.  
  
"Hello, Lady Karina. Long time no see." A voice said from behind her.  
  
Karina looked up, her body suddenly going cold. The hair on the back of her neck rose and she shivered slightly. "No." She whispered, recognizing his voice.  
  
"Did you miss me?" It said again and a hand rested on her shoulder. She slowly turned around and felt her heart stop at what she saw.  
  
He leaned over and gave her a tiny peck on the forehead. A large scar ran down his face, his smile was cold but he was unmistakably the same person from before. ".Billy.?" She whispered.  
  
"Hello." His eyes glinted with a cold gleam.  
  
"You're the one. the one who hurt him." She whispered. "You're the clone."  
  
"Give the girl a prize." Billy said gently and leaned closer, putting a hand on her face. "You're so pretty." He whispered, his eyes glinting.  
  
"Please go." Karina stuttered and slipped back, but every time she slid back, he moved forward, pinning her against the wall.  
  
"I'd love to be yours, little angel." He whispered, licking his lips. "Would you like to. say. launch my gear. I could pleasure you so much."  
  
Karina's eyes widened and she tried to pull away.  
  
"Let go of me!" She screeched, but he held her tight. "Please!!" Karina yelled and kicked, trying to get him away.  
  
"Calm down, pretty angel." He muttered and pushed her down, pressing all his weight on her.  
  
"N-no! I won't let you!!" Karina blushed and continued to struggle.  
  
"Hey!" A voice said from behind them.  
  
The clone of Billy growled and sat up. "Get out."  
  
A young man walked up and folded his arms. "First of all, Black, you have instructions to report to the Med. Bay, and second. I think you oughta keep you tongue out of Karina's mouth."  
  
Billy stood and walked up to the young man. "And are you going to be the one to try and stop me, soldier? Good luck." He hissed and walked by after looking back and saying, "I'll see you again, Miss Karina. You can be sure of that." And after that, he left.  
  
Karina sat up and blinked. ".I don't believe it." She whispered.  
  
The young man who had come in smiled. He wore a uniform, hunter green, like the ones the guards wore. His hair was wild, spiked and blonde, his eyes a shimmering emerald shade. He was taller than Bart at least, tanned and muscular. "Hello, Karina. It's nice to see you again."  
  
Karina stood up. "Zeke!" She smiled.  
  
"Did he hurt you." Zeke whispered and stepped forward.  
  
"No." Karina replied and shook her head.  
  
"I don't believe it. I thought you had managed to escape. but then. that bounty hunter brought you back." He hissed.  
  
"I was saved by a group of the most wonderful people. And then she showed up. A while later she betrayed me and now I'm back here again." Karina said gently.  
  
"I knew that they sent that freak to get you. And then he came back with a bullet wound in his gut and a bunch of scratches all over his body." Zeke looked back. "Who shot him?"  
  
Karina looked down. "He is a clone."  
  
"I know that, Karina. Of who, I don't know." He muttered.  
  
"The person he was a clone of. Billy Lee Black. He was the one. He got hurt protecting me." She clenched her fist and looked down.  
  
Zeke stepped closer and folded his arms. "You mean. One of the people who rescued you. is his original host?"  
  
".Yes. And I miss him so much." She turned around.  
  
Zeke put his hands on her shoulders and hugged her gently. "I'm happy to see you. But I'm not happy to see you stuck in here." He muttered.  
  
"Zeke.?" Karina whispered.  
  
He turned her around, took her chin in his hand and smiled. "I'm gonna get you out of here and back to that Billy kid."  
  
Karina blinked. ".You don't know how much that would mean to me."  
  
".Well damn that woman who took you from freedom, Karina." He hissed and stepped back.  
  
"How are we going to get out.?" Karina sat down.  
  
"Shh." Zeke whispered and walked up to a vase in the corner of the room. He picked it up and pulled something out, crushing it between his fingers. "I was on security earlier and this is the only surveillance camera in this room. Pretty dumb to only have one, though." He muttered.  
  
"Then. couldn't they already know.?" Karina whispered.  
  
Zeke looked at the clock and shook his head. "Not right now. They're keeping their eyes on the testing area right now."  
  
Karina looked down. "Only if you're sure."  
  
"Sure I'm sure, Karina. Don't doubt me for one minute." He grinned. He stepped closer. "I'm gonna come and get you tonight. I'm supposed to go out in one of the small cargo planes to pick up some supplies from Cimerion. We can use that plane to get back to your precious little buddies."  
  
"But I'm not even sure were this ship is in comparison to where the Yggdrasil is." Karina said gently.  
  
"The Yggdrasil? You mean that airship docked outside of Cimerion.?"  
  
"How did you know about that?" Karina blinked.  
  
"A lot of the workers here won't stop talking about it. I'm pretty sure I know how to get to it." Zeke smiled. "Are you OK with it?"  
  
Karina nodded and hugged Zeke. "Thank you so much." She whispered. "You don't know how much this means to me."  
  
Zeke smiled. "Don't mention it." He said gently and left the room.  
  
  
  
"How are the repairs going, Brad?" Bart asked and jumped down to the console Brad was working on.  
  
"Almost done, patchie. I'm gonna wind that Sierra chick's Gear around one of the propellers and let it go from there." Brad said, not looking up.  
  
"Don't worry dude, we'll get Karina back. My repairmen are almost done getting the Gears to operate again." Bart climbed back up.  
  
"Good." Brad replied.  
  
"She's going to pay for this." Fei said, leaning against a railing.  
  
"I just hope Miss Karina is OK." Elly bit her lip and folded her arms.  
  
"I just know she'll be much better when we get her back here." Maria nodded.  
  
"But Billy isn't taking this too well." Rico muttered.  
  
"How could he?" Elly whispered.  
  
"It's so obvious that he's mad about her, Rico." Fei nodded.  
  
"They're the perfect couple." Maria smiled. "I just wish people would let them be together without all of these. problems."  
  
"Yeah, and maybe they'd be better off WITHOUT the butting in of certain people." Rico said and everyone glared at Bart.  
  
"Fffffffffiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnneeee!" Bart sneered and exited the room.  
  
"Damn it!" Billy snapped and slammed his fist against the wall. "Why are we just standing around?!" "Getting all flustered about it isn't going to help her any." Jessie replied.  
  
"And us just standing around doing nothing is?!" Billy glared at his father, and then looked back at the window. "I promised to protect her and I failed."  
  
"Billy, you can't be everywhere all the time! You couldn't have protected her forever!"  
  
Billy gritted his teeth and choked back tears. "I could have! I would have if I weren't so pathetic to just tell her the truth!" He blurted and looked at Jessie. "I'm so afraid. I don't understand all the feelings I'm experiencing."  
  
"Billy."  
  
"I-I mean. I feel like I'm falling and flying and drowning and melting and freezing and dying and living all at once. And it gets worse when she smiles at me. I love feeling this way, but sometimes I just want it to stop. Sometimes I wish we had never met so that I wouldn't have to be afraid of hurting her, but then I feel like I wouldn't have been able to go on if I hadn't." Billy cried and looked back at the window. "And now Sierra took her away and I might not see her again!"  
  
"Good lord, Billy!" Jessie snapped. "You're acting like the monkey woman done threw your wife into a black hole!"  
  
Billy looked down. "You just don't understand."  
  
"I understand just fine, boy!" Jessie folded his arms.  
  
"No you don't, dad!" Billy looked back at him. "I'm going through hell just thinking about what's going to happen to her!"  
  
Jessie sighed. "You're in love, boy. That's all."  
  
"That's all?!" Billy snapped. "It sure doesn't feel like that's all!"  
  
"You know, you sound kind of like your mother when you panic. All screechy." Jessie laughed a little.  
  
".Weren't you ever afraid you were going to lose Mother?" Billy sighed.  
  
".Because I wasn't there for her was why I lost her, boy." Jessie hissed. "I wanted to be there for her, I really did, for all of you."  
  
"Well right now I'm not there for Karina. I'm not there for the woman I love!"  
  
"I wouldn't exactly call Karina a woman." Jessie snorted.  
  
"Shut up, dad!" Billy snapped. "Don't you get it?! You didn't think Mother would get killed while you were gone did you?! Answer me!"  
  
Jessie looked away. "No, I didn't."  
  
"Well, I can't take those chances! I need her, dad! I'm not going to stand by and let anything happen to her." Billy snapped.  
  
"You have your mother's stubborn attitude too, Billy." Jessie whispered.  
  
Billy looked down. "I just want to see Karina smile again. I just want her to be OK."  
  
"You will, Billy." Jessie folded his arms.  
  
"Do you think that she's thinking about me?" Billy sighed.  
  
"I'd be willing to bet she is." Jessie smiled. "You know the first time you two looked at each other it was like the first time me and Racquel saw each other?"  
  
Billy smiled a little. "Really?"  
  
"Yeah. I wouldn't be surprised if you two ended up getting married." Jessie smiled back.  
  
"But not a shotgun wedding, right dad?" Billy said sarcastically.  
  
"Hey, you would've been a sin if we hadn't gotten married before you popped out." Jessie chuckled.  
  
Billy looked away. "I just hope she's OK."  
  
"Your worry wart is going to explode if you don't ease up, William." Jessie laughed and left the room.  
  
"Whatever." Billy whispered and looked back out the window. "Kari, please take care."  
  
  
  
"I've gotta get out of here." Sierra growled and stood up. "They're gonna do God-knows-what and then kill me! Oh hell no, Sierra don't play that game!" She growled and kicked the door. "Whichever goon is guarding the door, get in here!" She yelled.  
  
"Not falling for it, LeRage." The guard called back.  
  
"Damn, their goons are getting smarter. I used to be able to trick people with the old 'my-leg-hurts-rub-it-then-hit-them-upside-the-head-with- a-frying-pan-trick'." Sierra scowled. "Hmn, seems I'm gonna have to use some of that old Sierra Era Ingenuity." She grinned, and then paused. "Thought I don't normally use ingenuity. I normally just bust my way out by tricking stupid guards with these babies!" She grinned and looked down at her chest.  
  
Sierra rolled her eyes and fell to the ground. "This is SO MESSED UP!" She shouted and curled up. "Why did I even leave the Yggdrasil...? Now I got betrayed, though I should've seen it coming, and I'm gonna get killed! S-h-i-t!"  
  
"Karina..." Zeke whispered and entered the room. "Ready?"  
  
"Zeke, I'm not sure this is going to work..." Karina looked down.  
  
"Karina, you DO want to get back to that Billy kid, don't you?" Zeke rolled his eyes.  
  
"Of course I do..." Karina whispered.  
  
"Then come ooooonnnnn!" Zeke hissed and grabbed her wrist. "I deactivated the security system, the guards around there and here are out cold and the others won't check their posts for a long time! We're practically in the clear already! So hurry up!"  
  
"...Only if you're sure..." Karina whispered and followed Zeke out of the room and through the dorm block swiftly, avoiding guards here and there. "Zeke, when do you think we'll get back to the Yggdrasil...?"  
  
"Well, it depends." Zeke hissed, pulling out his phaser pistol. He held it close to one of the locked doors and melted the lock, allowing the door to open.  
  
"On what?" Karina asked.  
  
"On how fast the ship can move, and whether or not we're followed." Zeke replied.  
  
"Followed?" Karina blinked. "I thought you said-"  
  
"I SAID that we were PRACTICALLY in the clear, not COMPLETELY!" Zeke looked back, winking.  
  
"Oh man..." Karina groaned.  
  
"Why do you feel so obligated to go back to these guys anyway? What makes you think that they'll protect you? That they'd guard you with everything they have rather than give you up to save their skins...?" Zeke muttered.  
  
Karina blushed. "Because I trust them, and I don't intend to go back their and automatically assume that they'd do that, I just want to go home and be with the people I love..."  
  
"Like that Billy kid?" Zeke murmured.  
  
"He's not a kid, Zeke... He's one of the most responsible people I have ever met. You'd think that too if you met him. He lost his mother early on and had to raise his sister on his own. He then opened an orphanage and has to take care of many children, along with taking care of himself. And guess what, he's only seventeen. How many seventeen-year-olds do you know that could do that?" Karina hissed.  
  
Zeke looked away. "Whatever, listen Karina, we have to get out of here, and we're almost there, now come on!"  
  
"I think we should let them go..." A woman's voice murmured. "It will help add a little spice to our fun."  
  
"My little angel is so much more radiant when her wings can fly free, instead of being clipped and her caged up." The clone of Billy added.  
  
"And perhaps we could release LeRage... The pain she will suffer when she confronts Sigurd will be exquisite." The younger clone of Sigurd chuckled.  
  
"The pain he will suffer as well." A gentle sounding male's voice added to the conversation.  
  
"How will we allow them to be released without that bumbling oaf Lucious getting on our backs?" The first voice asked.  
  
"Rangar is wrapped around our fingers like a puppet's strings." Another male's voice muttered.  
  
"It is rather humorous how they all don't realize that we have this entire thing planned out, isn't it?" Billy's clone smiled. He turned away and exited the room.  
  
Sierra opened her eyes at a sudden sharp cracking sound, sitting up. "Man... It's really quiet all of the sudden..." She yawned and looked at the door. It was opened just a crack. "Aw, hell, maybe the guards are still dumb asses!" She stood up, and suddenly paused. "What's that smell?" She blinked and stepped forward, pushing the door open slowly. "Smells like gunpowder and blood."  
  
Sierra almost fell back into the cell at what she saw. "Oh my god..." She whispered. The once white walls were stained and the ground smeared in scarlet blood. There were markings in the bloods stained walls that looked to be like a hand was pressed against the wall, but it slid down, leaving a sliding hand print on the wall. She looked down and saw the bodies of the guards that stood watch at one point, their bodies seeped in scarlet blood, gunshot wounds in various places of their bodies.  
  
"Who did this...?" Sierra whispered, stepping out and trying to avoid the puddles of blood. She turned away from the guards, covering her face in disgust. She looked at another wall and felt her stomach turn. On the wall opposite to the one she was just facing was a message written in smeared blood. "N-No..." She whispered as she read the message:  
  
Mine forever, little angel, mine forever... I will see you dead before I see you with another. Your blood is sweeter than wine...  
  
And below the message was another message, written in a language unknown to Sierra, bloody wing-like images and feathers surrounding it.  
  
"What the hell...?" Sierra gasped and turned around.  
  
"I see you've found something..." A voice whispered from behind her.  
  
Sierra spun around. "You!" She snapped. "So I see that you're not only the sick little clone of Billy, you're also some sick little sadistic freak."  
  
"Perhaps just a little." Billy's clone smiled evilly. "Not that these men were needed any... And it was worth it. I got to write my message to my sweet little angel."  
  
"What the hell is your problem?!" Sierra yelled and lunged forward.  
  
"Tut tut, LeRage." He warned and drew his pistol. "Don't try anything... And besides, I think you might want to hurry up and get back to the Yggdrasil, that is, before all of your friends find themselves dead." He smiled and turned away.  
  
Sierra glanced back at the writing on the wall, the guard's dead bodies and the young Billy clone standing facing away from her, his arms tucked behind his back.  
  
"God..." Sierra hissed and turned away, running from the room.  
  
"Heh." Billy's clone laughed and looked at the message. "You'll be mine soon enough..." He whispered and smeared the wings. "Karina..."  
  
Zeke walked swiftly up to the cargo ship and signaled for Karina to follow him. He peered around the corner and looked back. "It's weird... It's like nobody is even here... I haven't seen one single guard for the past three floors. It's like this place is suddenly a ghost ship..." He hissed.  
  
"Well, I say we get out of here while we can and not take our chances worrying about why the guards aren't wandering around." Karina replied and looked over her shoulder.  
  
"I'd say a little bit of me is rubbing off onto you, then." Zeke looked at her and grinned.  
  
"Hopefully the good traits." Karina murmured and looked around. "Well, the coast is clear."  
  
"Right. Let's go." Zeke whispered and grabbed her wrist. He climbed into the ship and helped Karina into the ship as well.  
  
"So, let's get out of here." Karina smiled as Zeke pushed one of the ignition levers on the ship.  
  
"Righto, sister." Zeke nodded and pulled back two of the levers. The ship pushed up off of the launching ramp. "Geeze, not even the clamps are activated anymore... What the hell is going on?" Zeke hissed.  
  
"Zeke." Karina sat down behind him. "Please, just go."  
  
Zeke nodded. "Hold on." He said and the ship lifted off. He pushed in a clearance code and the dock entrance opened slowly. "Okay." Zeke whispered, pulled the levers back, and the ship shot off into the dark night.  
  
Karina blinked and looked over at him. "Going fast enough?" She smiled.  
  
"I like doing this." Zeke replied and pulled the ship into a sharp side turn and flew through a rocky outcropping.  
  
"THIS thing is a cargo ship?" Karina gritted her teeth, clinging to the seat.  
  
"Well, maybe I took a different ship than I was supposed to, but oh well. It's not like I'm going back to that ship." Zeke smiled and leaned back, setting the ship on autopilot.  
  
Sierra looked around the halls, noticing that no one was wandering the halls, and it almost seemed like the entire ship was empty.  
  
".OK, this is creepy." Sierra hissed and looked around for the Gear Dock. "I think it's around here." She said and looked into one of the doors. The lock seemed to be melted, the door ajar. She cautiously pushed open the door and tiptoed in.  
  
Behind the door was the huge Gear Dock, where she had left Blitzkrieg when she brought Karina back to the Infinity. She looked behind her, shuddering at the memory of the blood soaked room she had left earlier.  
  
She looked over at the Gears, and right in the middle was Blitzkrieg. There were no clamps holding it, and the Dock's door was open.  
  
Sierra shrugged, trying to just accept the good luck she had received. She continually tried to push the images of horror she had seen earlier. Sierra clambered up the side of her silver and slate blue Gear, opening up a command console outside of the cockpit door to Blitzkrieg. She pushed in a code, the door then easing open.  
  
"I hope they didn't put a command virus on Blitzkrieg." She hissed, sitting back into the cockpit seat. The console lit up, illuminating the dark inside of the Gear. "Okay." She pressed in a command code, the console replying with a beep. "Alright, so it wasn't put on a lockdown code." She nodded and sat back. "OK, Blitz. Let's get outta here." Sierra whispered, the Gear beginning to move.  
  
"There it is!" Karina cried, pointing forward.  
  
"Wellity wellity wellity, so it's the great airship, Yggdrasil." Zeke smiled, pushing a few buttons. "Perhaps we should try to contact them before they take our approach the wrong way and blow our asses off."  
  
"Zeke. don't be crude." Karina looked at him, furrowing her brow.  
  
"What, are the big bad pirates afraid of a little language?" Zeke said, looking at Karina with an amused smile.  
  
Karina sighed, remembering the many times she heard Bart and/or Fei and/or Jessie and/or Rico and/or Billy (on rare occasions) cursing when they tripped over something in the hall at night. "I don't assume that they would mind language all that much, but please."  
  
"Fine." Zeke shrugged.  
  
"I'm going." Billy said, stepping forward.  
  
"Hold it, Black." Bart snapped, holding his arm out in front of Billy. Billy eyed him angrily.  
  
"Move, Bart." Billy said slowly, his tone irritated.  
  
"Billy, we've gotta think this out." Fei replied, folding his arms.  
  
"We don't even know where she took Karina." Bart added.  
  
Citan stepped forward. "Sierra mentioned something about a ship named the Infinity. That's where she was going to take her in the beginning; maybe that's where she took her this time. In fact." Citan stepped up to on of the modules in the bridge. "I am almost sure that the Infinity is where Miss Karina is right now."  
  
"So let's find out where the thing is and go save her!" Billy snapped.  
  
"Boy, you're getting a little too antsy." Jessie warned.  
  
"Shut up, dad!" Billy replied, sitting down and folding his arms.  
  
"So what are we going to do? Find a ship route and hope the Infinity is listed?" Brad asked, walking up to the group.  
  
"I say we bust out the Gears and guns and cannons and whatnot and hunt down 'dis big ass ship and kaboom Karina out of there, mon." Ziggy put in, growling.  
  
"I wouldn't give you a Gear if it were the end of the world and all the competent gear pilots were dead and we were on the brink of destruction, Zig." Brad hissed.  
  
"I wouldn't let him look at a Gear much less think about one at any given time." Rico added.  
  
"Well excuse me." Ziggy rolled his eyes.  
  
"I like his idea, can we do his idea?" Bart grinned.  
  
"No." Citan, Fei, Billy and Brad all said together.  
  
"Oh, come on, boy." Jessie whooped and stepped forward. "We could always go bustin in, guns blazing, shootin first and askin questions later."  
  
"How does one go in with their guns blazing, shooting all, then ask them questions?" Billy squinted at his father.  
  
"You don't get my cowboy ways, do you boy?"  
  
"I just don't understand how."  
  
"What's wrong with that boy?" Jessie looked at Citan. "Tell me, Hyuga."  
  
"But, dad, I just wanted to know."  
  
"Honestly, Jesiah, you don't have to be rude to him." Citan put in.  
  
"That boy ain't right." Jessie shook his head and left the room.  
  
Billy sighed and Citan slapped his forehead.  
  
Sigurd looked up, he had been sitting in silence away from the group for some time now, and looked at the main console. "There's a message coming through." He said, and everyone looked at him. Sigurd pushed off from where he was leaning and pushed a few buttons on the command module.  
  
A screen came up, and a young man with wild blonde hair and shockingly green eyes appeared.  
  
*Howdy, Yggdrasilians!* He yelled and everyone's jaw dropped.  
  
Sigurd blinked and said slowly. "Um. Hello. Identify yourself, please."  
  
*Oh YEAH, that thing! I'm here to kill you all!* He grinned happily, and then something that must have been sitting next to him knocked him upside the head and pushed him out of the seat. A large amount of bickering followed. *Ow! Hey! This is my intercom thingie, get your ow- OWOWOWOW! Not the hair not the hair! Oh fine you can talk to the just sto- OW! Jeeze, stop it woman!*  
  
"Can we hang up on this crackpot?" Bart blinked.  
  
"Wait a minute." Billy whispered, stepping closer to the console.  
  
A young woman, who smiled immediately after seeing Billy, replaced the young blonde man, who had just been rudely knocked to the floor.  
  
"Karina!" Billy whispered, his stomach turning, a lump growing in his throat.  
  
She smiled. *Billy.*  
  
Brad knocked Billy out of the way. "KARINA! Are you okay?! Did they hurt you?! Did that maniac with the blonde hair try anything?! Did you break any nails?!" He yelled.  
  
Ziggy clamped onto Brad and grinned. "My pillow is back!" He sighed. "Oh, your divine luscious bosom has returned to daddy-o!"  
  
All Karina saw from the console was Rico's arm snaking around, grabbing Ziggy, and then a dull thud and a muffled yell from the other side.  
  
"Uh. Who is that with you, anyway?" Bart asked, stepping forward.  
  
*A moron I picked up.* Karina replied at looked down. *He makes a good footrest anyway.*  
  
"How did you.?" Billy whispered.  
  
*I'll tell you later, Billy.* Karina replied, smiling.  
  
Jessie walked in and blinked, and Billy turned to him.  
  
Jessie smiled as Billy walked up to him, Brad beginning to talk to Karina again. "Your wife came back, I see."  
  
"She's not my wife." Billy said gently and pleasantly, as if a huge burden had been lifted off his shoulders, a smile on his face as he left for the Gear dock to meet Karina.  
  
Erich sat on a jutted outcropping near where the Yggdrasil was. He looked at the sky, now turning to morning, and out in the distance. He could see the blurry outline of a Gear approaching the Yggdrasil. He smiled slightly. "And now the fun begins." He whispered. 


	16. Banished

Chapter 16: Banished  
  
"Da da doo doo." Zeke whistled as he stepped out of the ship.  
  
"Good lord, Zeke, move!" Karina hissed and pushed Zeke slightly.  
  
"If you say the magic word." Zeke looked back.  
  
Karina glared at him. "Numb nuts?" She hissed.  
  
"Fair nuff." Zeke shrugged and stepped out of the way.  
  
Karina smiled briefly at him and he smiled back. She then turned and ran out of the cockpit, Bart and Brad waiting.  
  
"Karina!" Bart grinned and Brad grabbed her.  
  
"Let me see you. Are you hurt?" Brad whimpered.  
  
"I'm fine, Brad." Karina smiled a little and pulled away. "It's all thanks to Zeke." She looked back and Zeke waved.  
  
"Yo." He called.  
  
"Karina." Billy pushed past Bart and ran up to Karina.  
  
Zeke's eyes widened and he ran over one of the bars on the cockpit door, sprang off of it and did a sort of flip and landed in front of Karina, drawing his phaser pistol and pointing it at Billy.  
  
Billy stopped and blinked, Bart reaching for his whip.  
  
"Zeke. calm down. This isn't the same Billy." Karina murmured, and then pressed her hand on the barrel of the pistol and made him lower it.  
  
Zeke blinked, the reached back and scratched his head. "Oh. Oh yeah! Oh, man, sorry dude!" He grinned. "It's just that, well, y'know."  
  
Billy pulled back and folded his arms. "No, not really." He murmured, and then pushed past him and reached out for Karina's hand.  
  
"Hi, Billy." Karina sighed and looked down, a light blush on her face.  
  
"I was so worried, Karina." Billy smiled. "But I feel so much better now that I know you're safe."  
  
".I'm so happy to see you again." Karina whispered and hugged Billy.  
  
"Oh, I missed you too!" Ziggy pushed in and hugged her, resting his head on her chest and snuggling her. "Oh, you're so soft and warm and plush!"  
  
"Urrrggg." Karina blushed and knocked Ziggy upside the head.  
  
Brad and Rico both tackled Ziggy and commenced to kick his butt. Poor Ziggy.  
  
Zeke blinked. "And you like. hang out with these wackos?"  
  
Bart walked up to him. "Ya got spunk, kid. I like ya."  
  
Zeke eyed Bart. "Dude, tell me you're not hitting on me."  
  
Bart's eye flashed. "WHAT?! Dah! A-pssshhh! Ugh! Eugh! HELL NO!"  
  
"It's okay if you were. Just sayin' you're barkin up the wrong tree, buddy."  
  
Bart sighed. "Ah, I'll train you yet, kid. I'll train you yet."  
  
"To do what?" Zeke blinked.  
  
"Be like me, of course. We'll have them all on their toes soon enough." Bart laughed and walked away.  
  
Zeke leaned towards Karina. "I think he's gay, Karina."  
  
"He is." Jessie put in.  
  
Zeke turned to Jessie. "Whoa, where did you get the scars?"  
  
"Zeke!" Karina hissed.  
  
Jessie chuckled. "Long story, kid, long story. I'm Jessie Black."  
  
"Zeke LeCross, sir." Zeke smiled and shook Jessie's hand.  
  
"Ah, Zeke. I see you've met my boy, Billy." Jessie grinned and grabbed Billy.  
  
"Dad!" Billy hissed.  
  
"Don't try and get too familiar with Karina though. The boy'll shoot your royal jewels off for foolin' with his wife."  
  
"Did someone say Karina, fooling around and wife in the same sentence?!" Brad yelled.  
  
Fei walked up. "I'm Fei Fong Wo-Don't you even start Bart." Fei warned when he heard the beginning of a booming cackle from Bart.  
  
Elly smiled. "I'm Elly Van Houten, and this is Emeralda."  
  
"Hello. I'm Maria Balthasar." Maria added and walked up next to Elly, Emeralda, Fei and Bart.  
  
"Uh. Who's the big green dude?" Zeke blinked.  
  
Rico snorted. "Rico. Rico Banderas."  
  
"OK. Hey there." Zeke shrugged  
  
Primera stepped up and clung onto Billy's leg.  
  
Zeke smiled and bent down next to her. "Hey, what's your name?"  
  
"Primera. Her name is Primera. She's my little sister." Billy replied.  
  
Zeke looked at Billy for a moment, then back at Primera. "Hey, Primera. I'm Zeke."  
  
Primera smiled shyly and waved a little.  
  
"What's wrong? Am I too scary to say hello to?" Zeke smiled again.  
  
"Primera can't speak very much, Zeke. And she's shy." Karina said and looked back at Sigurd. "Say, Sigurd?"  
  
"Yes, Miss Rinsuchii?" Sigurd smiled.  
  
"There's something flashing on the radar screen behind you." Karina said and pointed at the radar screen.  
  
"Hmn." Sigurd blinked and turned around. "It's a Gear." He announced.  
  
"A Gear?" Bart blinked and stepped forward, looking at the screen. "Sig, what in the hell is a Gear doin out at night like this? And heading straight for the city?"  
  
"Or straight at us." Sigurd looked at Bart.  
  
"What?" Bart blinked.  
  
"Look at the identifier. I've only seen one Gear with those kinds of adjustments made to the body structure." Sigurd looked down.  
  
"What? Oh man, you don't mean." Bart looked out of the Gear dock.  
  
"It's Blitzkrieg." Sigurd replied.  
  
Bart looked back at Sigurd. "Sierra."  
  
Sigurd sighed and looked back at the others, who were conversing. "Bart, listen. Andvari is repaired, I want you to get into it and order her to land on the ground outside of the Yggdrasil. The reason you're going in Andvari is-"  
  
"In case she plans to attack. Our cannons are still down and Andvari can attack with more precision anyway. That and you don't want to give her a chance to get into the Yggdrasil and possibly cause any damage. I know, Sig. I know the way your brain works." Bart nodded.  
  
Sigurd nodded and walked up to the group.  
  
"What is it, Sigurd?" Fei asked.  
  
Sigurd looked down. "Sierra."  
  
"Oh, really." Citan folded his arms. "I'd think she would have more sense than to come back here."  
  
"Oh, come on, Hyuga. You know your 'If you do it again, we'll shoot you' threat never actually falls through." Jessie added and looked down. "So, what are you doing?" He asked as Bart ran to Andvari.  
  
"The Young Master is keeping her from getting in here and we're going to get the truth out of her." Sigurd said.  
  
Jessie rolled his eyes. "I say we just blow her up."  
  
"I second that!" Brad added.  
  
"Can I third it?" Billy murmured.  
  
"Ah. The Yggdrasil. I'll bet I can talk my way back to them." Sierra said and looked down at her chest. "That or my little convincers will have to do a little Sigurd wooing."  
  
*Hey, Sierra! Don't even think of coming closer!* Bart's voice yelled over the radio. *If you do, I'll be the one to take you down!*  
  
"What the hell are you talking about, Fatima?!" Sierra blinked and Blitzkrieg came to a halt.  
  
*Hah! That's a funny one, Sierra. What do you think it is?! You're not coming back onto this ship, even if your life depends on it!"  
  
"Listen, Bart! I have a explanation for all of this!" Sierra replied. "Just let me talk to you all!"  
  
*We'd like to ask you a few questions too. Land from where you are and stay there.* Bart's voice cut out and Andvari lowered to the ground.  
  
"Whatever." Sierra looked down, her Gear following his to the ground.  
  
Bart stepped out of his Gear and pulled out his whips. "Hold it, Sierra." He warned as she stepped out.  
  
"Shut up, Bart." Sierra sneered.  
  
"Sierra! Drop your weapons, now!" Sigurd put in as he, Billy, Jessie, Karina, Citan, some kid in green with blonde hair and practically every person on the ship arrived.  
  
"Oh, hey Sig." Sierra smiled.  
  
"Do what Sigurd told you." Billy said and drew one of his guns. "Now."  
  
"Put that pea shooter away, kid." Sierra snapped and threw her swords to the ground.  
  
Billy stepped in front of Karina and kept his gun drawn.  
  
Karina trembled. "W-Why did you lie to us?!" She cried.  
  
"Hey, I had to, it was best for all of you." Sierra explained. "You see, the day Billy was shot, I got a transmission from Luscious Rangar's little lapdog, Irvine Rinley. Quite frankly I think they're gay, but that's beside the point."  
  
"Then get to the point!" Bart snapped.  
  
"Hold your pee in, patchie." Sierra glared at him. "Anyway, Irvine told me that if I didn't bring Karina to him that they would kill you all."  
  
"Why didn't you tell any of us of this transmission?" Citan jumped into the inquiry.  
  
"Because. I just didn't, OK?!"  
  
"Not a very good defense, Sierra." Jessie snapped. "We could've defended ourselves just fine. You didn't have any idea of what they were gonna do to Karina, did you?"  
  
Sierra glared at Jessie. "I don't understand why you all care soooo much about the safety of her! Don't you care that I tried to protect you all? It's all apparently about Karina! Apparently she's some flippin' freak or they wouldn't care so much about stealing her all the time!"  
  
Karina stepped back. "I'm not a freak, Sierra! This is about you betraying us!"  
  
"Us?! There is no us with you guys! It's just this little group and whatever messed up chick they pick up next!" Sierra yelled.  
  
"Shut up, LeRage!" Billy snapped.  
  
"You don't have any right to talk back to me, Black!" Sierra snapped. "Karina wouldn't even be under the wing of the mighty Yggdrasil if it weren't for your disgusting little crush on her!"  
  
"Try and act your age for once, LeRage, and leave my son and Karina out of this." Jessie stepped forward.  
  
"Anyway! Even after I did that, my plan was to get the reward money and bring her back here, and then everything would be hunky dory! But then they betrayed me and were gonna kill me! And MAN, you guys have got some messed up freaks on your ass! That little clone of Billy was there and he wrote a message in some guard's BLOOD about Karina!"  
  
"Betrayal does sound like the work of Luscious Rangar and Irvine Rinley. They do that sort of thing all the time. That part of her story checks out." Zeke said.  
  
"Yeah, what he said!" Sierra nodded.  
  
Sigurd sucked on his tooth for a moment then replied. "Nonetheless, you could betray us any other number of times. We warned you before, and I am not letting you off. The fact of the matter is, no matter what excuses you may have, and you lied to us. You deceived all of us and shattered that part of what my be left of your so-called honor."  
  
"But Sigurd!" Sierra stepped forward and Sigurd stepped away.  
  
"No excuses, Sierra! You're a grown adult and you can't be making mistakes and having to use excuses to back them up!" Sigurd gritted his teeth.  
  
"Sigurd. But I." Sierra bit her lip.  
  
"No, Sierra. No more." He sighed and looked up. "No matter what you say it doesn't change the fact. As such." He paused and looked at her for a moment. "You cannot return to the Yggdrasil for any reason. You cannot contact us for any reason whatsoever. You will no longer be guarded by the Yggdrasil's power. From this moment on, you can consider yourself banished from this place."  
  
Sierra stepped back and looked around.  
  
"Go!" Sigurd snapped.  
  
Sierra continued to step back, looking at the faces of the crewmembers. She drew in a breath and said slowly; "Never in my life did I think I would see the day that Sigurd Harcourt lost whatever of a backbone he had." She looked at them one final time when no one replied and then stepped into her Gear.  
  
Karina watched at the cockpit door shut and she could've sworn she saw tears on Sierra's face. She looked at Billy with desperate eyes and he looked back, a weak smile on his face. He wrapped a reassuring arm around her waist and leaned his head on hers  
  
Slowly the Gear stood, and as if in a flash, it was off the ground and gone out of sight in almost seconds.  
  
Slowly the group mingled back inside, though no one had much to say about anything. Everyone's hearts were heavy, though they didn't know why exactly. The darkness soon crept upon them and still Sigurd remained outside, sitting in the grass.  
  
Someone walked up behind him and sat down.  
  
"Do you judge me for what I did?" Sigurd whispered.  
  
"I don't know if I am in the position to judge." The person replied.  
  
"She affected you as well." Sigurd said.  
  
"Not as much as you, I see." The voice wavered. "However, if you want my opinion, I think you should've listened to her side of the story a little more."  
  
Sigurd looked back. "But she betrayed you more than anyone!"  
  
"But she did it for you. And I think her heart was in the right place, though maybe her mind wasn't."  
  
"I'm sorry to say that I didn't understand that too well." Sigurd said.  
  
"Sometimes people do some pretty crazy stuff. Sometimes they don't have a reason, sometimes they do."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"But then again, I don't think that people can really control what they do, when they're in love." The person stood and began to leave.  
  
"I think that's good judgment." Sigurd smiled a little. "What do you suggest I do?"  
  
"I suggest that you follow your heart. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to get some rest." The person turned and continued.  
  
"Goodnight." Sigurd replied, then stood and turned to the person. "Oh, and Miss Karina?"  
  
"Yes, Sigurd?"  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"You're welcome." 


	17. Kidnapped Ladies

Chapter 17:: Kidnapped Ladies  
  
Everyone on the Yggdrasil was still in bad spirits from the day before. Sigurd hadn't said much since Sierra left, and Citan had kept to himself as well. Karina, Billy and Zeke seemed to be continually playing poker or other random card games. Jessie joined them every once in a while, as did Bart and Fei, and rarely Rico. Primera watched the games quietly, sitting on Billy's lap all the while. Elly, Maria and Emeralda hung out together as they usually did, Chu Chu hovering around them a lot of the time.  
  
Karina walked up to the breakfast table, carrying a tray of blueberry muffins. She smiled a little and said; "Hey, why don't we all go to the mall in Cimerion today. It's bound to lighten people's spirits." She paused and set the tray on the table, Billy taking one promptly.  
  
"I think it's a good idea." Billy replied after a long heavy silence. He spread some butter on the muffin and smiled. "I'll go with you."  
  
"I'll go too." Zeke put in quickly after Billy.  
  
"Yeah, it'll be fun." Kajumei grinned and poked Brad. "How bout it, hun?"  
  
"Ooh ooh! And I can go get more posters of that large breasted Mandy from Sugar Rush." Ziggy grinned and began giggling.  
  
"Not so early." Rico rolled his eyes but after a few minutes of Ziggy's laughing he got fed up, took a newspaper and knocked Ziggy out yet again.  
  
Brad blinked, then shrugged. "Sure, why not." He then glared at Billy and Zeke and any other male in the room. "And I'll have to make sure they keep their paws off my pure baby sister."  
  
"We'll all go!" Fei stood up. "And have fun, god dammit, have fun!" He bellowed, and threw his hat (Don't ask me exactly why Fei has a hat) into the air.  
  
::Change to the mall, where the group was standing in their casual clothes::  
  
"Come on, Brad, I wanna get that new CD!" Karina poked him. "You always hold my money so that I don't spend it all, and I want my money NOW! Now now now!"  
  
"Karina, you have enough CD's."  
  
"Oh, right. If you all will excuse me, I need to go over here and get a drink." Karina rolled her eyes and walked off to the drinking fountain.  
  
"Ah, see? All you need to do is use a strict tone and they'll back down." Brad nodded.  
  
"You hold her money? What is she, five?" Bart squinted.  
  
"Well, I just think she should learn to save money." Brad said.  
  
"How can she learn if you hold her money all the time?" Billy asked.  
  
"Well, you see- Oh, hold on a sec." He said and pulled out his cell phone, which was ringing. "Hello?" He smiled.  
  
Practically everyone near him heard the scream over the cell phone. Brad winced and dropped his cell.  
  
Karina walked up, putting her cell phone back into her purse. She stood next to Brad and smiled, one hand on her hip, one hand held out as if waiting for something. Brad looked at her sideways, pulled out his wallet and gave her money. Karina smiled and put the money into her purse.  
  
"Thank you, Brad." She said sweetly.  
  
Zeke grinned, then looked at Billy. "What a woman."  
  
Billy smiled. "She's pretty cool with how she can pull that trick on him all the time and he always falls for it." He replied, and then followed Karina.  
  
Brad flipped through his wallet and frowned. "Hey, wait. I had a few fifties in here." He blinked and looked at where Karina had scurried. "Ahh! Karina!"  
  
Kajumei smiled and held up a few bills. "Oh, Brad thinks I put my hand on his butt because I wanted to. Little did he know, little did he know." She looked at Bart and the two whooped and did a high five.  
  
"Snap!" Bart grinned and looked at Brad running around trying to find Karina.  
  
"OK, young ones, now let us use some discretion while we are. Young ones?" Citan blinked and looked around. "Where did they all go?"  
  
Jessie walked up, holding an Icee once again. He slurped a little, and then looked at him. "Dude, Hyuga, chill."  
  
"I do not mean to bring down-"  
  
"You mean come down, old timer?" Jessie eyed him.  
  
"Yes. I do not mean to come down so hard, but I must be responsible- Jessie?! Where are you going?" Citan blinked.  
  
"It smells like teen spirit, old man!" Jessie said and with a yelp of laughter was off.  
  
Citan sighed and looked at Sigurd. "Do you think we will be drug off to be used as makeup samplers again?"  
  
"Most likely." Sigurd sighed.  
  
"Sigurd?" Citan whispered.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I'm scared."  
  
"Me too."  
  
"Hold me!"  
  
"Only if you hold me too!" Sigurd whimpered as the girls descended upon them.  
  
"Billy, listen to this." Karina said a put some headphones on Billy's head.  
  
"Sounds like noise to me." Billy replied.  
  
"Ugh, shows what you know." Karina smiled. "It's the new Black Dragon CD! It's been hyped for like, four months at least."  
  
"Should I care?" Billy looked at her.  
  
Karina smiled at him for a few moments, then said gently; "Billy, dear?"  
  
"Yeah?" Billy said as he made a move for the New Age section.  
  
"You are the squariest square that ever squared." She smiled.  
  
"I'm not a square."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Y-Yes! I'm very hip and with it! In fact, I think I shall get the new Spewing Guts CD!"  
  
"You mean Bleeding Soul?" Karina eyed him.  
  
"Whatever!" Billy sighed.  
  
"Hey, Karina!" Zeke ran up. "Did you hear the new single from Celeztial?"  
  
"Oh, look, they spelled it with a z instead of an s. I suppose spelling things correctly is square too?" Billy looked at Karina.  
  
Karina poked Billy's side and smiled. "Yeah, I did. It seems kind of unoriginal."  
  
"Yeah. But still, I'm getting the CD!"  
  
"They have it here already?" Karina blinked.  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
"Cool!" Karina pushed past Zeke.  
  
"Zeke, do you think I'm square?" Billy said.  
  
"Why do you care?" Zeke blinked.  
  
"Karina called me square."  
  
"Well. Uh. I guess one could call you. um. Igottagobye!" Zeke slipped away.  
  
Billy whimpered.  
  
"Hey, Billy where's-WHOA!" Bart came up and began to talk, but Billy spun around and grabbed him.  
  
"Tell me I'm not square!!" Billy screeched.  
  
"Uh." Bart looked around and pushed Billy off. "I think we should remain on a five feet away at least relationship, Billy."  
  
"Whatever, just tell me I'm not square!"  
  
"Pssh! You're not square." Bart grinned.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Nope. You're Ultra Square." Bart chuckled.  
  
"Hey guys, wanna see what I got?" Fei said as he walked up.  
  
"I'm not square!" Billy yelled and ran away.  
  
Fei blinked. "Uh. Okay, that was disturbing."  
  
"Billy's worried about being square." Bart said. Fei looked at him and the two stood in silence momentarily, then their cheeks bulged up, turned red and they burst out laughing.  
  
Zeke walked up and paused. "What's your defect?" He asked.  
  
Fei gasped. "No-nothing!" He chuckled and wiped a tear away.  
  
"Rrrright." Zeke blinked and stepped away slowly.  
  
Brad came up, seeming out of breath.  
  
"What's wrong with you?" Bart blinked.  
  
"I need to find Karina!" Brad gasped.  
  
"Why?" Fei asked.  
  
"She took my fifties!"  
  
"Actually, that was your woman." Bart nodded.  
  
Brad's chest heaved and he looked outside the electronics store. "KKKKAAAAAAJJJJJUUUUUUMMMMEEEEEIIII!!!!" He bellowed and ran off.  
  
::At the salon::  
  
"Did you hear something?" Kajumei looked over at Elly, Maria, Emeralda and Chu Chu, who were all getting manicures. Ziggy was there just for a backrub from the 'hot babe with the big yahoos'.  
  
"Nope." They all replied.  
  
"Eh." Kajumei shrugged and went back to reading.  
  
"Do you think Citan and Sigurd are alive?" Maria looked at Elly.  
  
"Maybe." Elly shrugged.  
  
"Hehe." Emeralda chuckled.  
  
"Citan.?" Sigurd whispered.  
  
"Yes, Sigurd?" Citan whined.  
  
"I'm in immense pain." Sigurd replied.  
  
"Me too."  
  
"The brushes. The eyelash curlers." Sigurd moaned.  
  
"The powder and foundation!" Citan cried.  
  
"Ahh!" Sigurd screamed.  
  
"Pain." Citan whined as Jessie walked up, now wearing the latest in fashion and holding yet another Icee.  
  
"Word, home slice." Jessie said.  
  
Sigurd blinked. "What the hell is that thing on your head?"  
  
"Oh, man, dude. I like went into this store and this lady said that like my fashion was sooooo last year! So, I decided to like cool myself up." Jessie grinned. "I'm in the zone."  
  
Citan blinked. "Jessie. you need intense psychological help."  
  
"Dude, don't diss the duds." Jessie turned around. "I'm gonna go hang with my peops."  
  
"Jessie has peops?" Sigurd looked at Citan.  
  
"What are peops?" Citan blinked.  
  
Billy walked up and blinked. "Oh my lord, what happened to you?"  
  
"Pain." Sigurd whispered.  
  
"Yo, square." Jessie said and slapped Billy's back.  
  
Billy turned to his father and his eyes bulged. "I AM NOT A SQUARE!!"  
  
"You wear like a pastel bow half the time." Jessie replied.  
  
"My father thinks I'm square." Billy sighed and fell to the ground next to Citan and Sigurd.  
  
"I'll stick with you squares and make you all truly un-squarely." Jessie sat down and slurped some of his Icee. Some women walked by and smiled.  
  
"Hi, Jessie!"  
  
Billy looked at Jessie. "What. in. god's. name.?"  
  
"Some of my peops." Jessie nodded.  
  
Billy sighed. "I am rather square."  
  
"Yes, yes you are. But don't feel bad. They're square too." Jessie pointed at Sigurd and Citan, who were lying in fetal positions on the ground murmuring about makeup and rabid squirrels.  
  
"Oh lord!" Billy cried.  
  
"Whooooooo lawdy lawd!" Ziggy whooped as he walked up. "I got the best massage from the hot lady with big yahoos!" He paused ad looked at Billy. "What's wrong with the square?"  
  
Billy cried out and fell into a fetal position with Citan and Sigurd.  
  
Rico appeared behind Ziggy and 'accidentally' dropped a cinder block (Once again, don't ask me why he has a cinder block) on his head. Ziggy was, yet again, knocked out.  
  
Brad ran up. "Where's Kajumei?!"  
  
"I dunno." Jessie shrugged.  
  
Brad blinked. "What are you wearing, Jessie?"  
  
"My duds, skillet." Jessie grinned.  
  
Fei walked up with Zeke and Bart. Bart grinned. "Sweet duds, homie!" Bart shouted and did the 'hang ten' symbol with his fingers.  
  
"Yeah!" Fei added and held up his thumb. "Rock on!"  
  
Zeke nodded and smiled. "What happened to Billy."  
  
"He just realized how square he is." Jessie said.  
  
"Where's Karina?" Brad looked at Bart.  
  
Bart shrugged. "She saw Elly, Maria, Emeralda and Kajumei and they all ran off. Elly said she saw some sort of 'beauty shots' thing. I dunno, it sounded like a scam to me."  
  
"We should probably find them and go to get some lunch." Brad shrugged.  
  
"Ah Brad, Brad!" A voice said from behind.  
  
Brad shivered. "Pretend you can't hear." He hissed.  
  
"Brad! Hiya!" A young man, rather flamboyantly dressed with another man, also flamboyantly dressed, ran up and smiled.  
  
"Uh, hey there Glimmer." Brad looked down.  
  
"Glimmer?" Fei blinked.  
  
"Alex. His name is Alex McKallister." Brad whispered.  
  
"Now I KNOW he's gay." Zeke nodded.  
  
"Where's Karina?" Glimmer smiled.  
  
"How does he know you two?" Bart looked at Brad.  
  
"He works with Karina at the salon." Brad shook his head. "Uh, I dunno, Alex. She went off with some girlfriends to do some sort of 'beauty shots' thing."  
  
"Oh, I know I heard something about that. Now what was it?" Glimmer blinked and folded his arms.  
  
"Uh, whatever. We're gonna go get some lunch." Brad shrugged.  
  
"Oh, let me and Pussy-poo take you out to lunch!" Glimmer smiled and snatched the other young man's arm.  
  
"Hey." The other man smiled sheepishly.  
  
"Um, that's OK, Glim." Brad looked away.  
  
"Oh, I insist." Glimmer smiled and walked up to Billy, Citan and Sigurd. "Oh, what happened here? Square crashing?"  
  
"The gay guy wearing a sequin shirt who doesn't even KNOW me thinks I'm square too." Billy whined.  
  
"Anyway, I'm meeting my brother, his wife and his daughter for lunch, you all can come too!" Glimmer smiled and walked off.  
  
"My, people in Cimerion sure are friendly." Bart blinked.  
  
"Are you sure they said free, Elly?" Karina asked as the group of girls walked up to a large booth.  
  
"Yes!" Elly smiled  
  
"Okay. Cuz I just spent all of my money on these wicked awesome jeans and this adorable hoodie." Karina smiled. "See?" She held up a pair of black baggy jeans. "They have red crisscrossing belts on the back."  
  
"Right." Elly nodded.  
  
"Seeing as how I'm the prettiest of all of us, I'll go first." Kajumei announced and stepped forward.  
  
A man standing at the booth walked up. "Oh, no, you're all so radiant, you all get to go together."  
  
"Listen puny." Kajumei grabbed him. "I wanna get a picture of me for my boyfriend without any of the others in it."  
  
"Oh, you'll all get single pictures, but you all get to come in together is what I meant." He smiled.  
  
Kajumei eyed him suspiciously and shrugged. "OK, fine." She walked up the steps and into the room.  
  
"Lovely." The man smiled as Karina followed. "Very lovely." He nodded as the other three girls followed, Emeralda watching him suspiciously.  
  
  
  
"Now I remember!" Glimmer blinked paused mid-stride. His brother, who they had run into while looking for the girls, was with them with his pregnant wife Kalie and his daughter Reila.  
  
"What is it, Uncle Alex?" His niece asked.  
  
"I remembered something I wanted to tell Brad, Reila." Glimmer replied and looked at Brad. "There's a group of men going around setting up strange little shows or things like that to kidnap young girls!"  
  
Brad blinked. "Why?"  
  
"A very wealthy man by the name of Ernest Oni is using them as wives!" He said. "It's mainly rumors, and the police don't have enough evidence to grab him!"  
  
"Real original." Bart commented.  
  
Billy leaned forward. "So, you think that the whole beauty shots thing is just a front to kidnap them?"  
  
Bart sighed. "God, Karina seems to have brought a plague of kidnapping along with her."  
  
Billy, Zeke and Brad glared at him severely.  
  
Fei grabbed his hat (I still don't know why he has it) and threw it in the air again. "Then if there is a threat, we must find our ladies, and find them fast!"  
  
Jessie grabbed the hat and threw it on the ground. "Stop it, G!"  
  
Fei snarled. "Then stop acting like a teenager, old man."  
  
"Can't help it if I'm just with it."  
  
Billy whimpered. "I think we should worry more about Karina and the others than about my dad trying to hide his oldness."  
  
"I'm not old, boy." Jessie hissed.  
  
"Come!" Fei pointed forward and ran ahead.  
  
"He's nuts, daddy." Reila said as her dad lifted her up.  
  
"It seems that way, sweetie." He replied.  
  
"Let's not move too fast, I am carrying a lead weight." Kalie snapped.  
  
"Of course, dear." He rolled his eyes.  
  
"There's something weird about all of this." Karina said and looked around.  
  
"No duh." Kajumei said.  
  
"I think I just wanna get out, I don't need to get my picture taken." Elly looked at the man.  
  
"Sorry, we can't do that." The man smiled and exited the room, shutting the door.  
  
"Hey, she said she wanted out!" Kajumei snapped, walked up to the door and tried to open it, but it was locked. "What the hell!?"  
  
"I knew something was weird about this." Emeralda looked around for a way out.  
  
"Ah!" Maria cried as a gas began to fill the room.  
  
"Oh shit!" Kajumei yelled.  
  
"Oh no!" Karina pushed on the door.  
  
"Let us out!!" Elly screamed and beat on the door.  
  
"I-It's. sleeping. gas." Emeralda said quietly as she fell to the ground, now in a deep sleep.  
  
"Oh man." Kajumei whispered as she and the other girls fell down, asleep as well.  
  
Fei ran up to the group, out of breath. "I searched my part, I didn't see any of them. Some guys said they saw the go into some room labeled for pictures, but they didn't come back out."  
  
"Shit." Billy cursed under his breath. "I just got her back, and now she's gone again."  
  
"It must've been those men again!" Glimmer said.  
  
"Bad men?" Reila asked.  
  
"Yes." Glimmer replied.  
  
"There must be some way to get them back." Bart said.  
  
"Well, you all could always find your way into Ernest Oni's mansion and look for them there. Problem is, I don't know how you'd get in." Glimmer's boyfriend said.  
  
"Oh man." Rico looked down.  
  
"What are we going to do, young ones?" Citan folded his arms.  
  
Bart grinned, his eyes lighting up. "My mind just hatched a brilliant scheme."  
  
"What?" Fei looked at him. "It doesn't involve me entering a tournament, does it?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Good."  
  
"But you WILL be involved." Bart grinned.  
  
"Why me?"  
  
"You're feminine." Bart smiled.  
  
"Oh well, WHAT?! Feminine?!" Fei looked at him, a shocked expression on his face.  
  
"Why do you care if Fei is feminine?" Billy eyed him suspiciously.  
  
"Oh, we're going to get into that mansion. INCOGNITO!" Bart announced.  
  
"The hell?" Brad blinked.  
  
".As women." Bart hissed.  
  
All of the men, except for Glimmer and his boyfriend became shocked.  
  
"No shit of a way, man!" Fei screamed.  
  
"That's real original, Bart." Billy said sarcastically.  
  
"Oh, come now." Bart smiled.  
  
"It actually seems rather pliable." Sigurd nodded.  
  
"True." Citan added.  
  
"We don't even know if they really are kidnapped. They could've gone to some restaurant." Billy said.  
  
"Ah, but my Fei Senses are tingling. Elly is in trouble when they tingle, I know it!" Fei looked at them.  
  
"Fei senses?" Billy blinked.  
  
"Oh, and I could make you into women! I could do it!" Glimmer smiled. "Oh, let me do it, please let me do it!"  
  
"Geeze, man, fine!" Zeke hissed.  
  
"Well then." Glimmer smiled.  
  
"Should we do it?" Billy looked at Bart and Fei.  
  
"If all else fails, we'll get a good laugh out of this." Bart shrugged.  
  
"Anything for my Elly." Fei nodded.  
  
"And I'd do anything for Karina." Billy sighed.  
  
"Good luck, men!" Jessie grinned.  
  
"You all are going to go undercover as women to save the girls?" Zeke chuckled.  
  
"The kidnapped ladies! My pillows!" Ziggy whimpered.  
  
Rico knocked Ziggy out again.  
  
Fei sighed and then took a large breath, turning to Glimmer. "Let's do it."  
  
"Make us into women." Bart nodded.  
  
"We're ready." Billy sighed.  
  
Glimmer put a hand to his cheek and sighed. "Well, it'll take all my strength, all my creative genius, but I am up to a challenge." He folded his arms and smiled. "Gentlemen."  
  
Fei, Billy and Bart sighed and stood up straight, Jessie stifling a laugh.  
  
".Let's Glimmerize you." Glimmer whispered.  
  
Karina sat up, shaking her head. "What happened?"  
  
"You're the newest arrivals for Oni's wife collection." A girl said and sat back.  
  
"What?" Elly sat up as well.  
  
"I'm scared." Emeralda whispered.  
  
"This is bullshit!" Kajumei yelled.  
  
"No duh." Maria snapped.  
  
"And look." Elly pointed behind Karina. "Who else they got." She whispered.  
  
Karina turned around and gasped. A woman was asleep, her mint green hair strewn about her. Karina looked back at the others. "It's Sierra." 


	18. She's A Lady

Chapter 18:: She's a Lady  
  
Can you guess what happens in this chapter just by the title? Too bad, I'm still writing it. Anyway, this song contains the song 'She's a Lady', no duh, by Tom Jones. So, yeah. I wrote this one pretty fast, so it's not too good. Sorry. ::Cries::  
  
"G-Glimmerize?" Billy stammered. "Is that going to hurt?"  
  
"Sounds fun." Fei said sarcastically.  
  
"Yeah, Fei, you look girly enough." Bart said, looking at Fei with an amused expression.  
  
"Shhhhaaaaaaaaaa WHAT the HELL do you mean?!" Fei snapped.  
  
"Oh hell yeah!" Ziggy grinned and walked in between Fei and Billy and put his arms over their shoulders, his fingers touching Bart's shoulder. "And I could be their pimp." He said with a wide grin.  
  
Billy and Fei looked down at Ziggy, Bart flashing a disgusted glare at him as well. The young Black just sighed and looked up, folding his arms and pulling away.  
  
"Are you trying to make me spew?" Fei said, pushing Ziggy off. "Just cuz we're gonna cross dress doesn't make us actual women, moron."  
  
"Could've fooled you." Bart replied.  
  
"Bitch fight!" Ziggy cried and stepped back. "We gotta get these ladies a pit of mud, mon." He said, looking back at Brad. Brad just cringed.  
  
"You guys are all insane." Zeke rolled his eyes.  
  
"No one is asking you to stay." Billy snarled. "You could just continue on your merry little way."  
  
"No thank you." Zeke said, looking away.  
  
"My brothers, we don't need to diss on each other." Jessie murmured, looking upwards.  
  
"What are you now, a hippie?" Rico asked, looking at Jessie.  
  
"I'm just living, my man." Jessie replied, making the peace symbol with his fingers. "I suggest you do the same."  
  
"People, people, people!" Glimmer whistled and clapped the tips of his hands. "Meet me at the Sunset Salon in three hours! We shall begin your transformation!" He giggled and took his boyfriend's hand. "Come, Snoopy Bear!"  
  
"Yeah yeah." His boyfriend sighed and followed Glimmer.  
  
"Your brother is scary, dear." Kalie said, looking at Aaron.  
  
"I know." He sighed and took Reila's hand. "Come along, dear."  
  
"OK, daddy." Reila smiled.  
  
"We have three hours to be men." Bart looked at Billy and Fei. "We should watch football and drink beer and eat corn chips until then."  
  
Billy paused and looked around. "I'm going to go read as soon as I get back."  
  
Fei looked at Bart and shrugged. "I'm with you all the way, buddy."  
  
"Gentlemen!" Citan snapped and the three young men stopped and turned to him.  
  
"Problem, doc?" Fei asked as Citan folded his arms and tapped his foot.  
  
"Yes, there is a problem, young ones." Citan growled.  
  
"I'll bet he's going to whine at us about being prompt in our rescue." Bart rolled his eye.  
  
"Listen, Citan, I would go save Karina in a heartbeat, but the only logical thing to do, and I hope to God I will never have to say this again, is Bart's idea to go undercover."  
  
"I know this, young one's. But I think you all should spend this time to get ready and try and plan out your strategy."  
  
"Perhaps somewhere less public, Hyuga?" Sigurd sighed and looked around.  
  
"True true." Citan looked around, then nodded.  
  
  
  
"Sierra!" Karina cried and crawled to her side.  
  
"Get away from me." Sierra muttered, half asleep. "I'm tired."  
  
"Sierra, wake up!" Karina nudged her and sat down.  
  
"Hunh?" Sierra blinked and opened her eyes slowly. As soon as she saw Karina in the dimly lit room she groaned. "Oh God, I died and went to hell."  
  
Karina frowned. "How did you.?"  
  
"Tsh." Sierra growled and looked away.  
  
"I wanna know what the hell is going on." Kajumei snapped and looked around the dark room.  
  
"Elly?" Emeralda whispered.  
  
"Yes, Emmy?" Elly looked down and smiled, trying to look brave.  
  
"Where's Fei?" Emeralda looked around.  
  
"I don't know." Elly replied and hugged Emeralda.  
  
"Where are we?" Emeralda asked, snuggling close to Elly.  
  
"I don't know that either." Elly sighed.  
  
"We'll be fine, Emeralda." Maria said gently, rubbing Emeralda's hair.  
  
Karina, accepting the fact that Sierra didn't want to speak to her, stood up and looked around. "Wherever we are," She looked back at Kajumei. "I know Brad will find us."  
  
Kajumei chuckled and folded her arms. "If we go a-missing, he'll knock down every building in Cimerion to try and find us." Kajumei took a grip on Karina's shoulder. "But I don't think Brad is exactly the guy you want to save you, now is he?"  
  
Karina looked away, thankful the dark hid her deep blush. "Maybe." She whispered, clenching her fist.  
  
"OK, ladies." A man's voice boomed as a bright light filled the room. A lanky man walked in, a smug expression on his pale, drawn face. His hair was thin and greased back, his eyes had large circles under them as if he had been up for the past three weeks. He folded his hand and leaned forward. "You all have be-" He began, but Kajumei grabbed onto him and got him into a headlock.  
  
"OK, obvious flunky, why the hell did you grab us?" She snapped and tightened her grip.  
  
"Kajumei." Karina stepped forward, edging nervously to her friend. "He can't exactly explain himself with you pulling is head off."  
  
Kajumei looked at Karina momentarily, then at the man, then back at Karina. "Ugh." She sighed and rolled her eyes, dropping him. "Fine."  
  
The tall man recollected himself and gave Kajumei a disapproving glare, then straightened his suit and smiled at Karina. "You lovely ladies have been chosen to become Ernest Oni's wives!"  
  
Maria raised one eyebrow. "Scuse me?"  
  
Kajumei was about to grab him again, but Karina held her back.  
  
"What kind of moronic idea is that?" Karina snapped.  
  
"Not to mention illegal." Elly hugged onto Emeralda.  
  
"Please, ladies, it's not as if you are the only ones."  
  
"How many wives does this guy NEED?!" Sierra spoke up. "Cause Sierra LeRage don't play that game."  
  
"Yeah, you have to pay her, then she'll do anything you say." Kajumei folded her arms.  
  
"I'm not a whore, bitch!" Sierra growled.  
  
"Skkkkannnnnk!" Kajumei whistled and the tall man sighed.  
  
"Ladies, please."  
  
"Stay out of this, skinny!" Sierra snapped.  
  
"Sierra, Kajumei, please!" Karina looked at the two of them.  
  
"You stay out of this too, goody-two-shoes." Sierra snapped.  
  
The man looked down. "We would like to make you all comfortable while you stay here."  
  
"Oh, so they drug us and take us to some smelly room where I get locked with Princess Purity over here and they want me COMFORTABLE?!" Sierra snapped and gestured at Karina. "How bout I beat that shiny bald head of yours into the ground and make it a stool? That'll make me comfortable!"  
  
He laughed nervously and turned away. "Oh, and ladies, trying to escape isn't smiled upon." He smiled a little and shut the door, locking it.  
  
"NEXT TIME." Kajumei looked at Karina. "I'm breaking his neck and you won't stop me."  
  
"I'm sorry, Kajumei." Karina sighed and sat down. "It seems like all of these bad things have happened around me."  
  
"Yes, and I blame you completely." Sierra growled.  
  
"Stop it, Sierra!" Maria glared at Sierra, sitting upright. "This was not Karina's fault, so don't you dare blame it on her!"  
  
"I'll blame it on you, then." Sierra mumbled.  
  
"This is so insane, I can't even think straight!" Elly moaned and fell back. "What are we going to do guys?"  
  
"Well, I sure as hell ain't staying here. As soon as I can, I'm getting me a crowbar." Kajumei mumbled.  
  
"Without resorting to violence?" Karina raised one eyebrow and turned to Kajumei.  
  
"Violence is fun, Karina. Me plus a crowbar is the most fun you could have, too." Kajumei folded her arms and shut her eyes, sighing. "You just don't understand, what with your pacifistic ways."  
  
"Ugh." Karina rolled her eyes and looked away. "I'll think of something, guys."  
  
"Great. Karina is going to find a way to get us out. It'll most likely involve fluffy bunnies and bright colors and bubbles and other annoyingly cute things." Sierra mumbled.  
  
  
  
Bart slowly pushed the door open to the Sunset Salon, a heavy scent of hair care products, nail polish remover and hair dryers hitting him. "Agh! I can't go in there!" He cried and fell back. "Too many smells to register at once!!"  
  
"Don't be a weenie!" Fei snapped kicking Bart in the small of his back. Bart fell in with a screech. Fei paused, sniffed the air, then cried. "Agh! It burns!" He moaned and toppled onto Bart.  
  
Billy poked his head in and shrugged, stepping over the collapsed Fei and Bart. "And they say I'm square." He muttered and folded his arms as Glimmer scuttled up.  
  
"Gentlemen soon to be ladies!" Glimmer beamed and took Billy's hand. "Tch, calluses, bad boy!" He shook his finger as he ran his other hand along Billy's fingers. "Come, boys, come!"  
  
Fei and Bart stood, Bart groaning in pain. He rubbed his back. "Damn, man, did you have to go all Id on me?"  
  
Fei sighed. "Don't mention Id, please."  
  
"Fine, you wimp." Bart shrugged as Citan, Jessie and Sigurd moseyed on in.  
  
"Dad!" Billy's eyes widened and he ran up to Jessie. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"I'm going to see and support my boy as he goes into his new way of life." Jessie nodded and looked at a perfume ad.  
  
"What?" Billy blinked as Bart and Fei burst out laughing.  
  
"Boy, I know you're going into all of that dressing up as a woman business, and I support you." Jessie smiled as Zeke popped up behind him. "Because I'm a cool modern day dad."  
  
"Yeah, me too, Black." Zeke beamed. "In the supporting sense that is."  
  
"I! Why I never!" Billy snapped. "Just because I'm doing this to help Karina doesn't mean I'm doing it ALL the time, dad!"  
  
"Sure, boy, sure." Jessie rolled his eyes.  
  
Glimmer stepped up. "Are you boys ready?" He asked and slapped a comb into his hand.  
  
Fei took in a long breath and exhaled slowly. "Yes, Mr. Glimmer, sir."  
  
Kalie stood up, walking slowly to Glimmer. "Alex, where have your magazines gone?"  
  
"Lovey doesn't like me reading Cosmo 'smut'. So I hid them in one of the supply closets."  
  
Bart looked at Glimmer's brother. "Dude, don't let him near the kid your wife is about to pop out if it's a boy, he'll make it gay."  
  
"I know. I intend to have Glimmer mysteriously killed before then." Aaron nodded.  
  
"I'll never have a gay child." Billy said slowly.  
  
"That was random." Bart commented.  
  
"Real random." Fei added and looked around.  
  
"Leave me alone." Billy hissed.  
  
"Billy's all tense now that Karina's gone again, how adorable." Bart commented, sitting down in one of the chairs.  
  
"Shut UP!" Billy hissed, gritting his teeth.  
  
"I suppose that means Blondie is going first." Glimmer said lightly, throwing a towel over his shoulder. He turned around and looked into Bart's eye. "Nasty patch. We'll need to cover up the eye. I think we should go.. CURLY." Glimmer smiled and spun Bart around in his chair, Bart getting a look of fear on his face.  
  
"Curly?" Bart looked back. "Scuse me?"  
  
Fei began cackling and he fell onto another one of the salon chairs, gripping his waist. "Oh, it hurts!" He cried and wiped a tear away.  
  
Glimmer paused and looked at Fei, a blank look on his face. Suddenly, a wide smile spread across his face and he said gently, "I think you should go with either pigtails or a really cute crimp."  
  
Fei paled as he sunk in his chair. "P-Pigtails?"  
  
"Let's see who's laughing now!" Bart yelled.  
  
"Oh shut up, curly!" Fei retorted.  
  
The three, being Glimmer, Fei and Bart, all turned to the last young man waiting.  
  
Bart smiled his mischievous smile and said, being his trademark, "Biiiiiiiillllllllllllllly."  
  
Billy sighed and folded his arms, leaning against one of the chairs. "What are you going to do to me?"  
  
Glimmer looked at Fei, then at Bart, and the three smiled smiles that would remind one of that freaky ass clown from 'It'.  
  
"Flipped under bob!" The three yelled, and then squealed, Billy stepping back.  
  
"A what?" He whispered, blinking.  
  
"What Kajumei has except not curly!" Bart grinned, sitting forward.  
  
Billy squinted at him. "At least I won't look like a clown who got hit by a semi."  
  
"Ah!" Bart sat up. "Bring it, kid!"  
  
"Boys, BOYS!" Glimmer hissed, pushing Bart back onto the seat.  
  
Fei leaned forward, lowering his gaze. "No one is going to cut my hair, are they?"  
  
Bart's eye filled with evil mirth. "Why, no, little Fei-ling."  
  
"Ahh." Fei sighed and sat back, relieved.  
  
Bart leaned closer and hissed, barely audible. "We're going to BURN it off."  
  
Fei grabbed onto his ponytail and screamed.  
  
Billy sat down and crossed his legs, looking at the mirror. Glimmer stepped up behind him.  
  
"You have lovely eyes." Glimmer smiled, tilting his head.  
  
"That's not a come on, is it?" Billy looked back at him.  
  
"Not to be rude or anything, honey, but," Glimmer sighed and stepped forward. "Your eyes are all that you've got going for you." He paused and smiled. "Are you the same Billy that Karina is always talking about?"  
  
Billy blushed and sunk in his chair. "S-she talks about me?"  
  
"All of the time." Glimmer grinned and folded his arms, his blue black hair falling over his eyes momentarily, making his sea storm blue eyes barely visible. "Though you're not as cute as she describes you. Karina hasn't had much experience with guys, so I guess she doesn't know much about them." Glimmer smiled. "I on the other hand have had plenty of experience."  
  
"Ew." Billy hissed.  
  
"Yeah." Bart added, wincing.  
  
Fei turned to his companions and smiled gently. "Do any of you believe I am feminine enough to pull this off?" He asked, crossing his legs.  
  
"Yes." The other two responded almost instantly.  
  
Fei blinked. "Oh no, don't take time with your answer or anything."  
  
"We don't NEED to, the answer is obvious."  
  
"I'm not feminine!" Fei wailed, spinning his chair around so his back was to the others, covering his eyes and whimpering.  
  
"You're so feminine you probably turn Glimmer off.. Sorry, the truth hurts, dude," Bart said philosophically.  
  
"I don't know if I should take that as an insult or a compliment." Fei said, looking up.  
  
Aaron walked in and slammed a small CD player on the front desk. "We need tuneage for this sort of thing."  
  
"Tuneage?" Billy said in disgust, Glimmer spinning his chair around.  
  
"Become ladies, boys." Aaron smiled and pushed the play button.  
  
"Ooh, what song is it, what song is it?" Fei smiled as the music began.  
  
"She's a Lady." Bart muttered, squinted.  
  
"Which you all are going to be!"  
  
"We don't even KNOW if Karina and the others were even TAKEN to this place!" Billy cried.  
  
"That doesn't matter!" Bart responded. "We looked everywhere, they're gone, and the evidence is too hard to pass up! Plus, as I told you, if it's not true, we'll all get a good kick out of this."  
  
"That and the author isn't creative enough to think up a more reasonable solution for this." Fei smiled. Suddenly a bolt of lightening shot out of nowhere and sizzled Fei to a crisp. The End. Oh, wait, nevermind, get back to the plot.  
  
Insert a pretty swirly coloring effect as the music begins, oh yes, oh yes.  
  
Citan bent over and smiled. "Now, we promise not to hurt you." He looked back at Glimmer, Jessie and Zeke.  
  
"I'm gonna make you pretty!" Glimmer winked.  
  
"I'm gonna make you sexy." Jessie folded his arms and Billy passed out.  
  
"And I'm gonna make you cry like a little girl." Zeke grinned evilly. Citan squinted and hit him upside the head with a rod. "Ow! Damn man, where did you GET that?" He rubbed the back of his head.  
  
"Shoo!" Citan snapped and chased Zeke out, wielding the rod menacingly.  
  
"Damn, man, fine fine, just stop hitting me!" Zeke cried, ducking from the blows.  
  
  
  
"No no no nooooo!" Glimmer panted, brushing Bart's hair out. "Don't you EVER deep condition?"  
  
"Well, excuuuuuuuse me." Bart rolled his eye.  
  
"Done!" One of the hairstylists smiled and pulled away from Billy. "Do you like it? Lovely extensions."  
  
Billy sighed. "I don't want to see." He looked in the mirror anyway . His hair was shoulder length and flipped out at the edges, a kind of spiky flip, however. He blinked. "Hey, I'm pretty hot."  
  
A squeal came from the other end of the room as Fei came flouncing up. "My hair! It's sooooo flippy and bouncy and lush and full!" He laughed and put his hands to his hips, shaking his auburn hair. It was now put down and curly, making Fei even more feminine.  
  
"Hahaha-OUCH! Damn!!" Bart screamed, grabbed Glimmer's brush and pointed it at him. "I'll break it!"  
  
"It's not my fault you're all bushy and tangly!" Glimmer hissed.  
  
Citan, who was observing silently in the corner, looked over at Jessie. "Your turn."  
  
"Oh yeah." Jessie smiled. He stepped up to the group and folded his arms. He surveyed the three, Billy looking at his hair in the mirror, Bart fending Glimmer off with the hair brush, and Fei dancing in the center with a bouquet of flowers (Don't ask me how he got them), pulling the petals off and tossing them around the room, making him look much like a wood nymph, or perhaps even a Fay. (Haha, I make good puns. Well, not really, but anyway..)  
  
"BOYS!" He yelled, folding his arms.  
  
All three looked up.  
  
"Time for your transformation to truly begin.." He grinned, and Billy fainted again.  
  
(Well she's all you'd ever want  
  
She's the kind they'd like to flaunt and take to dinner  
  
Well she always knows her place  
  
She's got style, she's got grace, she's a winner. )  
  
"And go!" Jessie snapped, pushing the stop watch button.  
  
Bart bit his bottom lip. "I can't walk in these things."  
  
"I can't figure out how to put them ON." Billy added, fumbling around.  
  
"WELL then!" Jessie snapped, blowing a whistle. "I don't think we're really TRYING!"  
  
"Yeah," Zeke observed. "Fei took to high heels like a fish to water." He pointed to Fei, who was dancing around in tall-heeled shoes, singing Mad About You. (You know, by Belinda Carlisle?)  
  
"I thought I told you to LEAVE!" Citan yelled, pulling the rod out. Zeke screeched and was off like a shot.  
  
Bart squinted. "I think Fei was a woman in one of his past lives."  
  
"And we figured Billy was the most feminine." Jessie muttered to Citan.  
  
"What?" Billy blinked, turning his head to Jessie.  
  
"NOTHING." Jessie grinned.  
  
::Two hours later, and yes, the song is still playing::  
  
"And two and three and work it!" Jessie nodded as Billy and Bart walked across the room with books on their heads slowly. Fei danced across the room, one of those big ass dictionaries balancing on his head. "Good! I think we got that part down!" He stood up as Billy, Bart and Fei dropped the books and pulled the shoes off. "And now.."  
  
"Now what?" Bart moaned, rubbing his feet.  
  
Citan walked up and held up three light pink razors. "Shave any part of your body with hair on it that's not your head. And don't get smart with me, you have to shave your face."  
  
Bart pulled away. "HEY! A man's pit hair is like his pride and JOY!"  
  
"Really?" Billy looked at him.  
  
"It's not mine." Fei blinked.  
  
Citan glowered. "Do it." He snapped, dropping the razors in their hands. The three boys bit their lips and looked back at the bathroom.  
  
(She's a Lady. Whoa whoa whoa, she's a Lady  
  
Talkin' about that little Lady, and the Lady is mine)  
  
"OUCH!" Bart yelled, nicking his leg with the razor.  
  
"I'm gonna get razzzzzor burn!" Fei snapped, running the razor up his leg. Billy walked out of the shower and blinked.  
  
"You two are still working at it?" He asked, combing out his hair.  
  
"YES!" Bart snapped.  
  
"But it's been half and hour already. How much hair do you have?" Billy blinked.  
  
"Well, it would take a stick like you long to shave your hair, but I'm a robust man. I have much hair."  
  
"Didn't need to know that." Billy hissed, leaving the bathroom.  
  
(Well she's never in the way  
  
Something always nice to say, Oh what a blessing.  
  
I can leave her on her own  
  
Knowing she's okay alone, and there's no messing. )  
  
"OK boys!" Glimmer giggled, pulling out a large set of clothing. "I took your measurements.."  
  
"Whoa whoa whoa whoa, wait! When did you do that?" Bart snapped. "I don't remember that."  
  
Glimmer blinked, pausing for a moment before resuming. "..And thus I picked out a perfect wardrobe for you three!"  
  
"Well, it all had better be leather, silk or satin, no fake stuff, my skin only take the best." Fei snapped, pulling his now curly hair back into a tall ponytail.  
  
Glimmer smiled. "Only the best for you, Fei." He walked up to the three, pushing various garments into their arms. "And you'll need these. Just take them off and follow the directions to stick them on." He smiled, dropping a few containers into their loaded arms.  
  
"Are these fake tits, Glimmer?" Bart squinted.  
  
"Tits is such a dirty word." Glimmer sighed.  
  
"Yeah, Bart. The word breasts freaks Billy out a lot more." Fei grinned and Billy cringed.  
  
Bart smiled, leaning over. "Hey, Billy?"  
  
"What?" Billy squinted.  
  
"Breasts."  
  
Billy cried and fell over.  
  
(She's a Lady. Whoa whoa whoa, she's a Lady  
  
Talkin' about that little Lady, and the Lady is mine. )  
  
From the dressing room, Billy laughed.  
  
"What?" Came Bart's voice.  
  
"You have them on wrong!"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Bart, one's facing to the side and one is sliding onto your stomach." Fei cackled.  
  
"Oh, shut up!"  
  
  
  
"Okay." Bart sighed, stepping out. He was wearing a knee length red skirt, a long sleeved shirt with flared cuffs and a flowery design, and black pumps. He looked uncomfortable.  
  
"Oh, you're so pretty!" Glimmer giggled.  
  
Billy, who was already dressed smiled slightly. "Lovely." He clapped. Billy, on the other hand, wore blue jeans with the fade in the middle, large black boots, a dark blue jacket with a fur trim and a mint green tank top. All in all, Billy got to keep his trademark colors.  
  
"Oh, and you're lovely too." Bart smiled sarcastically.  
  
"Oh BOOOOOOYS!" Fei's voice called and the two turned around, Bart's jaw going slack.  
  
Fei stood next to the door, wearing a short leather skirt and long leather boots, he had on a rather trashy looking leopard print halter top and a black leather jacket.  
  
"Oh.. my.. God." Billy blinked. "Fei? Is that you?"  
  
"You look like a two dollar slut." Bart blinked as well.  
  
"Which was the look I was going for!" Glimmer giggled and ran up to Fei, taking his hands. "You're sexy, my dear!"  
  
"Oh well thank you." Fei smiled, bowing.  
  
(Well she never asks for very much and I don't refuse her  
  
Always treat her with respect, I never would abuse her.  
  
What she's got is hard to find, and I don't want to lose her.  
  
Help me build a mountain from a little pile of clay. Hey, hey, hey)  
  
Citan sat upright. "Quiz time."  
  
Fei crossed his legs and smiled. "Yes, Doctor Uzuki?" He chewed some gum and giggled.  
  
"He's taking this too seriously." Bart whispered to Billy.  
  
"Tell me about it. It's kinda scary." Billy responded.  
  
"What do you do if someone asks you how you got there?" Citan asked.  
  
"We tell them Ziggy sold us to him." Billy rolled his eyes.  
  
"Under the name of..?" Citan smiled.  
  
"Baron Zigreud Von Bubblebath." Bart snapped.  
  
"The.." Ziggy grinned.  
  
Fei raised his hand. "The third!"  
  
"Very good." Citan nodded, looking back at Jessie. "Any questions?"  
  
"What do you do when you find the girls?" Jessie asked.  
  
"We take the radio you hid in Fei's hair to contact you." Bart popped up.  
  
"Good." Jessie nodded.  
  
"Are those real?" Zeke asked, pointing at Fei's beauty marks.  
  
Citan turned to him and began to pull out the rod again.  
  
"Whoa, sorry!" Zeke cried, pulling away and leaving the room slowly.  
  
"If any of you do it with any of those fine ladies, can you alert me so I can watch?" Ziggy grinned.  
  
Rico came out of the darkness, brandishing a curling iron. He lifted it high and smacked it across Ziggy's head. Ziggy was, once again, in ye olde KO mode.  
  
"We'll do makeup tomorrow, and then get you all prepped and sent out.. To save the ladies." Citan stood up.  
  
"Do makeup, eh." Bart smiled, sitting back.  
  
"I'm a lady." Fei giggled.  
  
(Yeah yeah, She's a Lady  
  
And the Lady is mine. )  
  
"Niiiice." Billy shrugged, looking down.  
  
"What's wrong with you?" Bart asked, looking in the mirror as he brushed his teeth.  
  
Billy sighed. "I got her back.. for such a short time, and now she's gone again."  
  
Bart rolled his eyes. "Not this again.."  
  
Billy looked up. "Seriously Bart.. I need her. I'm.. yearning for her.."  
  
Bart stepped back, making a gagging noise.  
  
"I desire her-"  
  
"NO MORE!" Bart yelled, thwapping Billy upside the head.  
  
"Ow! What was THAT for?!" Billy snapped.  
  
"For saying those words! I'll have to add desire and yearning to my 'Big Book of Things Billy isn't Allowed to Say in Front of Me!"  
  
"Oh please." Billy sighed, looking back. "You asked me what was wrong, so I told you."  
  
"I didn't need such a graphic description!"  
  
Billy squinted. "Should I tell you how much I wanna touch her?"  
  
"EW!" Bart yelled. "WHERE?!"  
  
Billy sat back. "Her face."  
  
"Face?" Bart blinked. "I'd rather goose her."  
  
"BART!" Billy snapped, his face reddening.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Don't say that kind of thing about her!" Billy hissed, throwing his toothbrush at Bart.  
  
"Jeeze, sorry!" Bart laughed, stepping back.  
  
Fei walking out, wearing a loose red silk robe and a bunch of green crap on his face, and one of those cool gel eye masks. "Honestly, do you two WANT me to be the ugliest thing on the face of the Earth?" He snapped.  
  
Bart and Billy both screamed.  
  
"What is that shit on your face?!" Bart yelled.  
  
"It's my mint julep mask." Fei said simply.  
  
"And that thing on your eyes?" Billy blinked.  
  
"My cooling gel mask, no duh!" Fei snapped and spun around, traipsing back into his room and slamming the door.  
  
"Was he wearing Elly's robe?" Bart asked.  
  
"Yeah." Billy nodded.  
  
"God that's creepy." Bart shook his head and went into his bedroom, shutting the door slowly .  
  
"Night." Billy sighed and entered his room, not bothering to turn on the light. He walked up to his windowsill and sat down, remembering the time he sat here and Karina came out, her usual smile on her face.  
  
He sighed and leaned his head against the cold glass. "Oh Kari.. Why can't I keep you in my arms..?" He whispered, looking up at the moon. "And why can't I tell you.. I love you Kari.."  
  
  
  
Karina looked down and hugged her knees to her chest. "Why is this happening?" She whispered, over the din of Sierra's snoring. She clenched her teeth and held back the tears. "Why?" She hissed.  
  
"Karina, are you crying?" A voice came from the dark. It was Elly.  
  
"Elly.." Karina whispered. "Yeah, I guess." Karina couldn't see her, it was too dark, but she knew Elly was smiling, somehow.  
  
"I know what's wrong.." She whispered. "You miss someone, don't you." She said playfully, scooting next to Karina.  
  
Karina's cheeks grew hot. "Yes."  
  
"And I think I know who." Elly poked her side and laughed softly.  
  
Karina tightened up more and buried her head in her knees.  
  
"Hey, there's nothing wrong with it." Elly said gently.  
  
"..I know."  
  
"He's a nice guy and all." Elly added, bringing her knees up to her chest as well.  
  
"He really is." Karina  
  
"So, do you know how you feel about him..?" Elly whispered.  
  
Karina hesitated, then responded, "Yes."  
  
"So..?"  
  
"I.." Karina bit her lip. "I think that I.."  
  
Elly smiled gently and put a hand on her shoulder. "It's OK, you don't have to-"  
  
Karina looked up. "I love him. I love Billy Lee Black."  
  
Elly blinked. "Wow, really?"  
  
"Yes, really." Karina sighed.  
  
Elly tapped her shoulder. "Well, I'm sure your knight in shining armor will come save you soon."  
  
"Or rather.." Karina smiled. "My orphanage runner in a blue robe and a big pastel green bow?" She giggled.  
  
"Yeah." Elly laughed. "Better than Fei. He'll probably do something stupid like dress up like a woman to save me."  
  
Karina blinked. "Like they'd do that."  
  
"Yeah, and I don't think Fei would go for dressing like a woman." Elly giggled.  
  
"Funny idea though." Karina added.  
  
"Yeah, I'd love to see how they'd pull THAT off." Elly laughed, the two girls continuing their conversation late into the night.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, Erich sat in the cockpit of his Gear, a blurred conversation going on over his intercom.  
  
~Are you sure the Valhalla is ready for piloting?~ The first voice asked.  
  
*Affirmative, sir. It's our top model, nothing can beat it, I can tell you that.*  
  
~Good, soldier. We shall soon be able to strike the Yggdrasil and get the girl back into our possession. When do you think it will be prepared for attack?~  
  
*About a week at the minimum, sir. We still have to finish up those offensive gears.*  
  
~Very good then. Contact me when all of the gears are ready.~  
  
*Yessir*  
  
~Over and out, soldier.~ The first voice said, and the transmission clicked off.  
  
"So.." Erich hissed, leaning back. "You're planning a guerrilla like attack, eh?" He smiled darkly. "Too bad death is not on your side." 


	19. Infiltration

Hey, before starting the chapter, I just wanted to add in this poem my talented (But not as talented as I, ahemm. big lie) friend Miranda wrote for me regarding a Billy quote from ch. 15! It's so pretty! I hope you like it! Oh yeah, and if a certain INSANE (Yeah, you know I'm talking to you, you blond bush) insults any other readers, please just ignore her, she really doesn't mean to insult anyone, she's just.. Special.  
  
"Roller Coaster"  
  
To me, I'm slowly falling  
  
Whenever you talk to me  
  
I find ways of stalling  
  
I don't think I could ever tell you,  
  
These words and feelings  
  
That are secretly true  
  
Now, in this open sea, I'm drowning,  
  
Whenever I see you, my heart is pounding,  
  
I'm lost in these foreign waters  
  
I never experienced this before  
  
I think of you, I begin to melt  
  
These series of speechless  
  
Words and thoughts I've never felt  
  
I get warm and experience hot flashes  
  
When I day dream, it passes  
  
But when we see each other, I freeze.  
  
I say, "Don't fool yourself, please."  
  
This sensation of being cold  
  
Begins a series of skipped heartbeats, about to unfold  
  
When you leave, I'm dying  
  
These words I haven't said  
  
Makes me seem to myself I'm dying  
  
But when you notice me, I'm living,  
  
These unsteady glances you are giving,  
  
I'm falling, drowning, melting, dying and living all at once,  
  
These feelings crash when their paths confront  
  
These feelings of being pushed and shoved  
  
Oh, why the heartache?  
  
It's only love.  
  
Roller Coaster.  
  
By: Miranda Lee Nichols  
  
  
  
Chapter 19:: Infiltration  
  
Billy jolted up, his heart beating rapidly like a ticking bomb in his chest. "Karina.." He whispered, kneading his hands into the warm quilt on his bed. He sighed, trying to make his muscles less tense.  
  
"I've got to get a grip." The young Black's gaze turned to a mirror directly across the room from his bed. He pushed the covers away and allowed his feet to touch the cold floor, making him jolt slightly.  
  
Goose bumps formed on his bare shoulders, sending a shock wave of shudders through his system. The room was cold.. Oddly cold. It wasn't the kind of cold you could read on a thermometer, it was the kind of cold that, even in the warmest of places, can make you freeze from the inside out.  
  
Billy looked at his hands. "What's wrong with me..?" He whispered, then groaned, falling back and grabbing his gut. A searing pain came to his stomach. It was the place where he had gotten shot.  
  
He clenched his eyes and gripped the scar on his stomach, gritting his teeth. He then moved his hand away, feeling a cold, wet, sticky liquid on his hand. His eyes widened at the sight of blood.  
  
"Ah.." Billy sat up, his heart racing. "What the.." He looked down, his stomach twisting in pain at the sight of blood beginning to seep through his undershirt. He leaned back and cried out, the pain twisting at his gut.  
  
A sudden sense of peace filled him, and the gentle fragrance, something like roses and vanilla, filled his being. He sighed, unclenching his blood soaked wound. His eyes opened slowly, a blinding light filling them.  
  
Something soft brushed his cheek. It felt like a kitten's downy fur, or maybe the softness of a flower petal, with the smoothness of lake water on a windless morning. His lips warmed, along with his face at the realization that someone was kissing him.  
  
Eyes opened right before his, with deeper than midnight depths, the darkest shade of violet, and seemingly silver stars, like the universe swirling in the night sky, dancing in the violet pools. The eyes pulled away, showing the entire face. Lilac hair cascaded down around from the face, pooling around and on his body. Lips as soft and pale as cherry blossoms split, revealing a dazzling smile.  
  
"Billy.." A very ethereal voice whispered, as if his name were spoken in a different way, a different language completely, a different meaning. The pain dwindled away, making the eldest Black son sigh in relief.  
  
"Karina..." He whispered, reaching out to touch her face. She smiled again, making his heart melt, and took his hand, placing a soft butterfly kiss on the back of his hand. A sudden flash of light filled his eyes once again.  
  
  
  
Something blared in the background, making his ears scream. Billy's arm snaked out from underneath the shroud of blankets, his hand groping for the alarm clock. His fingers fumbled blindly for the switch, making the clock fall over accidentally. It fell onto his bed, knocking his head. Billy sat upright, looking immediately to the alarm clock resting on his sheets, which was blaring incessantly. His hand slammed down on the button, making the blaring alarm stop.  
  
Remembering something, he looked at his hand. No blood. He then looked to his nightshirt. No blood, not a drop. Lifting his shirt, he noticed his scar was just the same as before, as if it wouldn't be.  
  
"Must've been a dream." He shrugged, throwing the covers off. "A really weird dream." His pale blue eyes turned to the dresser, where his holster lay. He stood up and shuffled to the bathroom, almost screaming at the sight of himself. His hair was long, and tied back! Of course it was, he remembered. Glimmer's little 'people' had put in extensions to make him into a woman.  
  
"Oh great.." Billy moaned, pulling the band out of his hair, making it fall in waves around his face. "Billy.." He whispered, shutting his eyes. "This.. Will be worth it." He repeated over and over, clenching and unclenching his fists.  
  
"Of course it will, Billy dear." Fei's voice added in.  
  
Billy's eyes widened as he jumped back against the shower stall. "Aah! Fei! What are you DOING?"  
  
Fei stood before him, his hair tied up in a high ponytail, his one wisp of hair in the front curling slightly around in a little wave. He was already wearing his 'tramp' costume, and smacking bubblegum. He held up one finger, with a fake fingernail the length of a pin needle painted bright red. Pursing his lips, he whispered, "It's not FEI, dear. Tsk tsk, no no. It's FAYE."  
  
"..Faye?" Billy blinked, raising one eyebrow.  
  
Fei waved his hand, dismissing Billy's expression. "Oh, yes, dear. Faye Yvonne LaCinnamon Fox."  
  
"Cinnamon Fox?" Billy's eyes widened again. "Fei.."  
  
"FAYE!"  
  
"Fine fine, FAYE, I think you're getting a little too into this." Billy whispered, wincing slightly. "Are you alright?"  
  
Fei rolled his eyes. "Duh, Billy." He said, now switching back to his normal voice. "I mean, if I HAVE to do this, I wanna get good at it."  
  
"Uh.. Sure." Billy winced, exiting the room. "Whatever you say."  
  
"I am! I mean, I'm a man!" Fei snapped. Just then Primera walked by, looking strangely at Fei. Fei grinned. "Hiya, girlfriend!" He giggled and waved, smacking his bubblegum.  
  
Primera's eyes widened as she began to walk down the hall more quickly.  
  
Billy sighed. "I'll add that to 'Primera's Issue List'." He glared at Fei. "Another few years of silence, thank you very much, FAYE."  
  
"You're welcome, sweet heart." Fei nodded, grinning widely.  
  
"Ugh!" Bart groaned from the other room.  
  
"What's your ish?" Fei rolled his eyes and walked into Bart's room.  
  
"Did you just say 'ish'?" Billy asked, following Fei hesitantly.  
  
Fei ignored his comment and pursed his lips. "Bartinaaaa!"  
  
Bart walked out, an angry expression on his face. He growled and pulled the robe he was wearing around him tighter. "I look like a cow."  
  
"Moo." Billy said sarcastically.  
  
Fei glared at Billy. "Hush, you!" He hissed and slapped his hand.  
  
"Yeah, I'm in no mood for any bitchiness out of YOU today," Bart said, pointing at Billy.  
  
"Hmph." Billy rolled his eyes and snorted bitterly. "It's not my fault you're busting at the seams."  
  
"BUSTING AT THE.. WHY YOU!" Bart gritted his teeth. He spun around with a grunt and slammed the bathroom door shut.  
  
Fei turned to Billy and smiled. "Honey, you should prep now!"  
  
"..Prep?" Billy asked, turning to Fei, his eyes widening.  
  
"YEAH!" Fei hissed, pushing Billy into his bathroom. "Get ready!"  
  
"All.. right.." Billy blinked, edging slowly into the bathroom.  
  
::After the boys are all pretty and girly and Fei is even more flamboyant::  
  
"OK." Citan bit his lip. "Are you three ready?"  
  
"To be a man again? Yes." Billy folded his arms and shifted uncomfortably.  
  
"What are you TALKING about, Black? You never WERE much of a man, if you ask me." Zeke muttered. Citan glared at him. "OK, OK, sorry!" Zeke grinned and stepped back.  
  
Billy looked down. "When are we going..?" He asked quietly.  
  
Citan smiled as Glimmer strutted up to Fei and put some more hair spray in his hair. "As soon as you're ready."  
  
"I'm ready!" Ziggy shouted and walked in, a huge fur pimp coat on and big heavy tacky looking gold jewelry all over him.  
  
Bart's jaw went slack. "Dude.. What are you WEARING?" He asked.  
  
"My pimp suit!" Ziggy beamed.  
  
Billy rolled his eyes. "I need a beer."  
  
Jessie exploded through the door. "What did you say?!" He shouted, pointing at Billy.  
  
Billy's eyes widened. "Uh. Nothing!" He grinned innocently.  
  
"I heard the word BEER slip from betwixt your little lips in a NON NEGATIVE way!" Jessie beamed, then wrapped one arm around Billy's shoulders. "My boy's a MAN!" He shouted, then blinked, remembering Billy's current state. He pulled away and smiled oddly. "Forgot you had fake tits on, boy."  
  
Billy's face immediately flushed, he turned away and stomped out of the room. As he opened the door, Citan called after him.  
  
"Not so fast, Mr. Black." Citan turned to Billy and shook his head.  
  
Billy groaned and turned back, crossing his arms and looking down, trying to hide his deep red face. He looked back up slowly and said, barely in a whisper, "Can we just go already?"  
  
Glimmer gave a cry and ran forward. "Oh, my dear!" He squealed and held out a large bag to Billy. "Here's everything you three will need including makeup, hair spray, curling irons, blow dryers.."  
  
"Fake tit glue." Bart interrupted.  
  
Glimmer shot a disapproving glance at Bart, then continued, "All that messy radio stuff and a couple extra outfits!"  
  
Billy blinked and looked down. "This bag doesn't look big enough to carry all that."  
  
Glimmer rolled his eyes. "One for each of you!" He giggled and handed a bag to Fei and Bart. "God speed, dearests!"  
  
Citan paused, then turned to the three young men. "I will accompany you and Ziggy."  
  
Ziggy grinned as Brad stepped forward as well. "Hey, I'm comin too." Brad announced, holding his head up.  
  
"Why you, Mon, messin up my big moment?" Ziggy looked at Brad.  
  
Brad smiled and leaned forward. "Because, Ziggy, if I don't go, Rico will have to go with you."  
  
Ziggy gave a quick yelp as he caught sight of Rico looking menacingly at him. "I want Brad!" He cried and leeched onto Brad. Brad rolled his eyes.  
  
Citan smiled and tilted his head to the side, pondering the three young men in front of him. He let out a sigh and stood up straight. "Gentlemen.."  
  
"I've already been glimmerized!" Bart cried and flung his arms up in defense. Citan laughed and shook his hands.  
  
"No, no, young one." Citan paused and smiled briefly. "I think it is about time you three set out."  
  
Billy smiled and looked away. "Kari.." He whispered.  
  
"Hey! HeyheyheyHEY!" Brad snapped, stomping up to Billy. "You'd better not be using my sister in your mind!"  
  
Billy shot a severe glance at Brad. "I'm getting really sick of you treating my like I'm some pervert.."  
  
Brad looked back at him and smiled simply. He tousled Billy's hair, then said, "Billy, it's not necessarily YOU.. It's the fact that you have something dangling between those tooth picky legs of yours." After hearing no reply he hissed. "You know, your Billy Jr?"  
  
Billy flushed. "YES!"  
  
"We haven't yet proven he actually has one yet." Bart added, folding his arms and leaning on one of the rails.  
  
Brad ignored him and continued, "Actually, I shouldn't just say that. It's anyone who is physically attracted to my sister."  
  
"Who wouldn't be?" Ziggy grinned and chuckled. He paused and twirled around, trying to make sure Rico wasn't behind him bearing a sledgehammer or something.  
  
"Dude.." Bart hissed. "My tits are glued on and they're bigger than Karina's real ones.."  
  
Brad's eyes bulged, as well as Billy's. "You've been LOOKING at them?!" They both shouted.  
  
Citan sighed and tapped his foot, giving Bart a disapproving glare. "There is more to women than breast size, young one."  
  
"It's an important factor." Bart mumbled.  
  
"Boy.." Jessie muttered, leaning against Bart. "Listen to me. Women are like a fine wine; rare and wonderful. Unless of course you don't like wine."  
  
Billy groaned. "There you go again, dad, making comparisons that make no sense."  
  
Bart blinked, looking up at Jessie. "Uh.. Jes? Your point?"  
  
Jessie glowered at him and grabbed his shoulder. "My POINT is that women.. uh.. um.. What is my point, boy?"  
  
"I think the point you were trying to make was is that it's the wisdom and maturity of a woman that counts." Billy looked down, shutting his eyes halfway.  
  
Jessie blinked, then nodded. "Yeah, sure, that sounds good enough."  
  
"You're such a gentleman, father." Billy said sarcastically, turning away and stepping lightly towards the door, despite the large burden he carried. "Could we go already?"  
  
Sigurd smiled. "Sure, guys. Good luck."  
  
Ziggy sniffed and walked past Rico. "Yeah, mon, later. I gotta go save some hot mammas. Mainly that fox with the long orange hair. Her, Karina and Kaju-sista need to have a threesome."  
  
At that moment, Fei, Brad and Billy swooped upon Ziggy and commenced to knock him out. Well, not really knock him out, but beat him up.  
  
Ziggy looked up at Rico, his pimp sunglasses broken and a large bruise on his right eye. Rico smiled. "Goodbye, Ziggy." He muttered. Ziggy groaned and fell back to the floor.  
  
"I can't help to think how a threesome between those three would be.." Bart grinned, but immediately stopped when Brad, Fei and Billy gave him severe glares. "Uh.. Nevermind.. I don't want Priscilla Queen of the Desert, The Amazing Noodle Bow Boy and King Kong on me all at once.." He smiled and turned around. "I might break a nail."  
  
Zeke rolled his eyes and walked up to Billy. "Hey, Black?"  
  
Billy blinked. "Yeah, Zeke?"  
  
Zeke bit his lip. "Bring Karina back safe, OK?"  
  
Billy felt a sudden wave of jealousy run over him. Did Zeke feel the same way about Karina as he did? He dismissed the thought and smiled. "Sure thing, Zeke."  
  
"Thanks, man." Zeke grinned and slapped Billy's shoulder.  
  
Citan whistled sharply and gestured at the door. "Young ones, time to go!"  
  
Billy sighed. "Right, Citan." He nodded and followed the doctor along with Fei and Bart, who were bickering over whose manicure was the better one.  
  
"Good luck, boy!" Jessie whooped.  
  
  
  
The tall lanky man that had informed the girls (you know who I'm talking about, and if you don't, refer to ch. 18) of their rather inappropriate situation moved swiftly over to a desk in the middle of an office. He smiled and leaned forward, "Any more 'guests'?" he asked the male secretary.  
  
The secretary smiled. "No, sir." At this comment, the lanky man frowned.  
  
"..But.. Mr. Oni is getting bored with the women we already have.." He commented and looked across the hall. "I just brought him one of the girl we got a couple days ago. He's been after the pretty little one with the purple hair."  
  
Karina edged away slowly, shifting uneasily. "I am very flattered that you picked me, sir.. But.. uh.." She looked up at an older man, perhaps in his fifties. He grinned, working the laces of his bathrobe. Karina's eyes widened. "Um. I don't think that's necessary." She murmured and looked away.  
  
"Come now, pretty girl." He cooed, slicking back his few wisps of hair. "Don't be shy."  
  
Karina's eyes widened even more as his bathrobe slid open.  
  
Meanwhile, the tall man was pacing nervously outside Ernest's door, nibbling his thumb. He winced as he heard a resounding SMACK fill the hallway, emanating from the bedroom. The door flew open and the young girl walked out, her face flushing brightly. The man snatched her. "What did you DO?"  
  
She snapped, "That man has no decency!"  
  
He growled and tightened his clench on her arm.  
  
"Ey!" A voice boomed. The man looked over to see a young man, wearing a huge purple fur coat with a white rim. He wore a large purple hat and oversized sunglasses, and a plethora of gold jewelry. He waved a hand, loaded with gold rings. "Don't touch the fairer sex in such a way, mon. Makes for bad karma." The new arrived man reached over and pulled two young women to his side, one who was taller, with long flowing chestnut brown hair and one that was shorter, with pale shoulder length hair.  
  
"Excuse me.." The lanky man squinted, tugging on the girl's arm. "But.. who are you?"  
  
"Who is he?" The brown haired girl piped up. "The better question is who are YOU to act so hostile to our pussy baby.." She hissed and ran a hand along the man's chest.  
  
The girl with the lighter hair gave the other young woman an uncomfortable glance and whispered. "Th-that's right."  
  
At that time, another woman approached, this one with curly blond hair, a few strands covering her left eye. She smiled uncomfortably and edged next to the lighter haired young woman.  
  
The lanky man snarled and flashed a glance at one of the guards. "Take the girl back to her chambers." He snapped and pushed the purple haired girl at the guard. He nodded, took her by the arm and drug her off.  
  
At this, the lighter haired young woman got a rather irritated look on her face, her ice blue eyes glimmering in anger. The lanky second hand man smiled slightly. "We're having.. problems.. With our ladies, good sir. Please forgive me."  
  
"Eh." The tall man in the purple coat shrugged, taking his arms off of the two young woman leaning on him.  
  
"Hello there, sir." The lanky man held out his hand in a polite gesture. "I'm Renold Winslow , Mr. Ernest Oni's personal secretary."  
  
The 'pimp' just scoffed at his hand and looked away. "Seems like you're a lapdog, mon." He hissed, giving Renold a dirty glance. "Baron Zigreud Von Bubblebath." He said, looking back at Renold and smiling.  
  
"Ah. I see." Renold smiled sneakily and looked at the three young woman. "What rare flowers have you brought us?"  
  
The brunette giggled and held out her hand. "Faye.. Faye Yvonne LaCinnamon Fox."  
  
Renold smiled, took her hand and planted a kiss. "Cinnamon you truly are my lady.  
  
Faye gave him a rather sarcastic giggle and looked away. Renold then turned his attention to the smallest young woman. She looked away shyly. "And you are, my little lilac?"  
  
She muttered something under her breath, then looked up. "Billie Leeann Noir." She muttered, pulling her hand away before he could kiss it.  
  
The third young woman, taller than the other two, smiled slightly. She giggled and said, "I'm Bartina. Bartina McBride." (Hah, anyone get the gag.. seriously, does anyone? Oh, oh well, I'll go dwell elsewhere.)  
  
Renold beamed at them, then turned away. "I take it you are leaving these lovely ones here for my master?""  
  
Zigreud gave him a short laugh. "I'm not necessarily LEAVING them.." He muttered. "You see, my ladies don't work well when they're away from their suga daddy."  
  
All of the sudden, two more men ran up, one with long hair tied back in a ponytail and glasses, the other one an extremely tall bodyguard type man with slicked back light blue hair. The first one beamed.  
  
"And who are they?" Renold muttered, giving the two new arrivals a sarcastic glare.  
  
Zigreud smiled, slipping his sunglasses back up his nose. "Let me tell you something, Huckleberry; these are my boys." He grinned. "See, here's who I like to call Bonesaw." He pointed at the taller man, then gestured at the smarter looking of the three men. "And that's Junior over there." The man wearing glasses shot him a distressed glare.  
  
"Bonesaw and Junior?" Renold sighed.  
  
Zigreud gave him an annoyed glare and looked down. "Listen, lappie, why don't you just sign my little flowers in and quit your yapping."  
  
Renold squinted, then pointed down the hall. "Registration is down the hall, first door on your left."  
  
Faye winked at him as the small group walked past. She then blew him and kiss and waved goodbye.  
  
"Junior?" Citan snapped, glaring at Ziggy. "How dare you, do you have ANY respect for me, young one?"  
  
"Ey, mon, settin the mood." Ziggy grinned.  
  
"Did you have to get your sweaty palms on me?" Billy growled and ripped away. "Did you see that? Did you see how that.. that.. MAN.. treating Karina in such a.. DISRESPECTFUL manner!"  
  
"Talk about it.." Bart groaned. "Plus my hosiery is bunching.."  
  
Fei blinked. "Eew!" He shook his head, making his curly hair flop around.  
  
"Hey, Billy." Brad said, grabbing Billy by the shoulder. Billy turned to him.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
Brad looked down and pulled out a short slender silver rod and spun it around in his hand. "Could you give this to Karina?" He asked, dropping it in Billy's hand. It was heavy and dense, and there was a small switch in the center.  
  
"Uh.. Sure, Brad. But what is it?" Billy blinked, running his finger along the rod's length.  
  
"That doesn't matter. She knows what it is, just give it to her, OK?"  
  
"Right.." Billy nodded slightly.  
  
"Well well, the registration room." Ziggy paused and grinned. "Here we go, ladies." He grabbed the knob and pulled down, opening the heavy wooden door. Inside was a small cubicle, a few paintings of landscapes hung on the walls. In the center was a small oak desk, barely furnished except for a stack of papers, a nameplate and a lamp. There were a few chair surrounding the desk. A man sat behind the desk, a sucker placed in his mouth. He was your average working man, and he had a rather bored expression on his face.  
  
Ziggy stepped in. "Ahemm."  
  
The man looked up and smiled nervously. "Here for registration?" He said quickly. Before Ziggy could answer, he blurted, "Mr. Renold already informed me. Hi there, I'm Kevin McPherson." His voice was weak and he talked quickly, as if he was nervous. He tugged at his collar and sat down.  
  
"Hiya, Kevie! I'm Faye." Fei giggled and wiggled his fingers.  
  
Kevin blushed and tugged at his collar again. "H-Have a seat."  
  
Ziggy nodded and sat, the other three young 'women' sitting in chairs around him. Citan and Brad stood in the back, Brad leaning against a wall.  
  
"U-um, anyway. I guess we'll have to get some information on you three." Kevin whispered, looking from Fei to Bart to Billy.  
  
"Mon, could we just get this started?" Ziggy snapped.  
  
"Of course.. Mr. Zigreud is your name? Mr. Renold told me."  
  
"Word travels fast." Brad muttered.  
  
"I-indeed." Kevin chuckled weakly and tugged at his collar again.  
  
Karina fell back into the room and crawled over to a corner. She looked down as Elly crawled up to her.  
  
"Karina? You OK?" Elly asked, putting a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"I.. I could've sworn.. I saw Ziggy." Karina looked at her. "But then again Ziggy looks like any other pimp. Except he's a wannabe."  
  
Elly chuckled. "So.. How did you do against.. him?"  
  
Karina flushed. "He's a disgusting rotten dirty old man." She muttered.  
  
"Really?" Elly smiled.  
  
"He won't live to be an even dirtier old man once I'm through with him." Kajumei growled, tightening her fists.  
  
"I get him first." Sierra muttered.  
  
"Could we stop discussing whom is going to get whom?" Maria asked, folding her arms. She glanced at Emeralda, who was asleep. "Poor girl. She cried most of the night."  
  
Karina sighed. "Yeah." She looked away. "Emeralda and I aren't all that close, but it still hurts to hear such a small girl cry." (Yes, I realize that you had an option to make Emeralda an adult during the game, but this is if she didn't become an adult)  
  
"Yes." Elly looked up. "Where is Fei?" She snapped. "If he weren't such a lazy boyfriend we'd be home by now."  
  
"He's probably out in the middle of the street all confused. I swear, after a guy screws, he becomes this moronic dependent little leech. No matter how smart he is, it happens." Kajumei giggled.  
  
"How would you know, Kaju?" Karina asked, turning her head slowly. "Or do I not want to know?"  
  
"Hell, your brother hasn't been pure since he was seventeen." Kajumei grinned.  
  
Karina groaned. "I didn't want to know." She shot her head up. "But why does he act all stoogy to me when I look at a guy?"  
  
Kajumei smiled. "That is the time when Brad would tell you.." Kajumei slipped her sunglasses on and pulled her hair up to look like it was spiked. "Do as I say, not as I do, little girl."  
  
Elly laughed. "Would he really do that?"  
  
"Oh yes." Karina nodded. "He almost murdered this little boy in my kindergarten class because I gave him a little hen peck when he helped me. I never saw that boy again."  
  
Kajumei winked. "Fate may bring you two together."  
  
"And Brad will remember him and cut his royal jewels off and hang them by the ceiling fan." Karina muttered.  
  
"It would be so romantic if it were Billy, though." Elly smiled.  
  
"I don't think Billy ever lived in Cimerion." Karina looked at her with a doubtful smiled. "But it would be."  
  
"It would be sappy, if you ask me." Sierra growled.  
  
Karina looked down. "You don't have to be so mean just because Sigurd doesn't put up with you, Sierra." She muttered.  
  
Sierra shot her a glare. "What did you say?"  
  
"She said it ain't her fault Sigurd doesn't put up with any of your bitch shit, Sierra." Kajumei snarled.  
  
"Not this again." Maria sighed.  
  
Karina gritted her teeth. "Don't you two start this again, please." She whispered.  
  
Kajumei looked at her. She muttered something under her breath, then fell back to the floor.  
  
  
  
"OK, ladies. Everything is clear." Kevin smiled, holding out a key. "You three are staying in the A3 section. There are already some young ladies in there, but they're all sweethearts.. Other than that purple haired one.. She bit me this morning." He hissed, holding up his hand, which had a large Band-Aid on it. "She broke skin, so I'd look out for that one."  
  
"Go girl!" Brad shouted, and everyone looked back at him, "Uh. I mean.. That girl needs to learn to behave herself."  
  
"Well, cronie." Ziggy smiled and stood. "We're going to be leaving now, if you don't mind." He turned away. "Come now, my ladies."  
  
Billy and Bart nodded, the two following Ziggy, along with Citan and Brad. Fei stood up and giggled, taking Kevin's sucker from his mouth. He then help it up to his own lips and licked it, then put it back in Kevin's mouth, who immediately blushed.  
  
"Toodles, Kevie." Fei giggled and turned away, and as soon as he was facing away he cringed in disgust. He quickened his step and caught up to the other five men. "Oh, I'm an excellent actor."  
  
"Sure, a great actor." Billy smiled and clapped his hands together. "The same room as Karina and the other girls. How lucky is that?" He smiled.  
  
"You know.." Ziggy muttered, holding up a piece of paper. "The room is divided into sections with two to a room. You and Karina are paired up, you know."  
  
Brad's eyes flashed. "..What?"  
  
Billy immediately flushed and Bart gave a whoop. He slung his arm over Billy's shoulder. "Duuuuuuude! DUUUUDE! You get to ROOM with her! You get to legitimately see her change her clothes!"  
  
Brad's eyes darkened. "..What?"  
  
Fei grinned. "You could get your mac on, too."  
  
Brad growled. "..What?"  
  
"Dude, could I watch, mon?" Ziggy grinned.  
  
Brad roared. "WHAT?!"  
  
Billy cringed. "I'm not really going to do ANY of those things, Brad!" He looked down. "Y-You know I respect Karina.."  
  
"As well you should." Brad fumed.  
  
"I doubt he respects her in his dreams." Bart chuckled and nudged Fei, who snickered in response.  
  
"Well, here we are." Fei grinned and paused in front of a large oak doorway. "Time to put our pretty smiles on!"  
  
"This is also the time when we must part from you." Citan smiled. "You three are almost unrecognizable in your.. getups. However, I am sure that Brad and I will be recognized on the spot."  
  
"Oh, sure, and our clever names won't?" Bart rolled his eyes.  
  
"Yo, mon, I gotta go with em. We'll still BE here, just not.. HERE, you catch my drift, mon?" Ziggy beamed.  
  
"Right." Billy nodded, looking back at the door.  
  
"Oh yeah, Black?" Brad folded his arms. "Remember.."  
  
"Yeah, Brad, I'll give the thing to Karina." Billy nodded, rolling his shoulders back and sighing.  
  
"Good luck, young ones. We will keep in contact." Citan smiled. Afterwards he, Brad and Ziggy walked away, exiting down the hallway.  
  
Fei smiled after the three had left. He sucked in a deep breath, "Ready men?" he asked, turning to Billy and Bart.  
  
"As ready as I'll ever be." Billy nodded.  
  
"But dude, my hosiery is still bunching.." Bart hissed.  
  
Fei winced. "Then adjust it and let's go."  
  
"Fei..?" Billy looked at Fei. "Will they recognize us?"  
  
Fei grinned. "Probably not you or me. They'll think Bart is one of those scary chicks from Kislev."  
  
Billy chuckled and turned towards the door, holding up a card key. "Kevin mentioned during the interview this key will only work once. So, we can't escape with it."  
  
"Psh, like a jail." Bart snapped, seizing the card from Billy's hand. He swiped the card and smiled when the lock light turned green. "Here we go.." He sighed and pulled open the door.  
  
Karina looked up as the door began to open slowly. Before she could do anything, Kajumei was up, with her fists in the air. A figure entered, and Kajumei threw a punch. "Kajumei!" Karina cried, but it was too late. However, Kajumei didn't make the hit. Standing in the doorway, ducked away from Kajumei's punch just in time, was a young woman with long curly brown hair.  
  
"Aiiiieeeee, girl!" She chirped. "What was that for?"  
  
Kajumei blinked and withdrew. "Uh.. sorry about that.. Um.. Who are you?"  
  
The girl squinted irritably as two other young women peeked over her shoulders. Her glare faded quickly to a rather rude smile as she extended her hand in greeting. "Faye Yvonne LaCinnamon Fox."  
  
Kajumei's eyebrow raised as she folded her arms. "..Faye?" She muttered, looking away. "What are your goons' names?"  
  
One of the girls hidden behind Faye popped up, a glare glimmering in her one exposed eye. Her long blond hair fell in curls down her shoulders. She bit her lip. "I'm Bartina McBride. Just call me Tina."  
  
Karina blinked, standing up. "Bartina and.. Faye?" She whispered, her eyes narrowing.  
  
The third girl scooted to the side, her face flushed, her eyes pointed downward. She said, in barely a whisper, "I'm Billie Leeann Noire."  
  
Karina smiled a little. "So.. Billie, Faye and Tina." She whispered, stepping forward. "I'm Karina."  
  
Kajumei's eyes went narrow. "Kajumei." She muttered, as all the other women introduced themselves.  
  
Billie gave Karina a small smile. "W-Why are you here?" She asked, lifting her gaze slightly.  
  
Karina smiled knowingly. "We were captured and brought here to be made wives against our will, Miss Noire. And you three?"  
  
Faye smacked her gum in her mouth. "Our suga daddy brought us here."  
  
Tina nodded in agreement. "He said he'd come back and save his little flowers soon, though."  
  
"So.." Karina smiled once again. "We have room arrangements. Do you know where you're sleeping?"  
  
Billie's gaze shifted downward once more. "I'm.. uh.. With you, Miss Karina."  
  
Karina grinned. "Great!" She giggled, taking a hold of Billie's hand. "I'll show you where you can sleep! Come on." She tugged.  
  
Billie blushed. "Um.. that's alright."  
  
Faye gave a small giggle. "Oh, Billie, don't be so shy! Go on!"  
  
Billie gave a sharp glance back at Faye, then slowly turned back to face Karina. "Um.. Alright, then."  
  
"Great!" Karina smiled, dragging Billie into one of the adjoining rooms.  
  
"So.." Faye giggled and looked around. "Any one else having their period?"  
  
Tina lurched forward, her exposed eye bulging. "Uh.. Faye?"  
  
"Because, I mean, I just HATE all the cramps and bloating and nasty stuff, don't you?"  
  
"So.." Sierra squinted. "You're not NORMALLY this stupid?"  
  
Faye blinked. "What do you mean?"  
  
Sierra smiled. "Nothing, nothing."  
  
Faye turned to Tina. "What about you, Tina? You having yours?"  
  
"Dude, I don't have those!" Tina yelled, then paused, covering her mouth. "I..I mean.. uh.."  
  
Faye's eyes widened. "She.. She.. Had head injuries when she was younger.. YEAH, head injuries." Faye and Tina giggled weakly.  
  
"They're crazy." Emeralda whispered.  
  
  
  
"So.." Karina smiled, looking at Billie. "You're how old, again?"  
  
"Seventeen." Billie responded, looking away.  
  
Karina stood up, walking up close to her. "You know what?"  
  
Billie blushed. "Y-Yes?" She murmured as Karina took a hold of a few strands of her hair.  
  
"There's only two other people whose hair is this color that I know of.." She whispered, smiling.  
  
"O-Oh?" Billie smiled, trying to not look nervous.  
  
"Uh huh." Karina nodded. "And they both had the same startlingly blue eyes like you."  
  
"Really?" Billie shrugged. "I guess I'm just special, you know."  
  
Karina smiled again, sitting down right next to Billie. "And.." She whispered, taking a hold of the strings at the top of Billie's shirt. "One of them had the strangest thing about them. Well, it's not strange, but what's strange is.. he looks just like you, plus.." Karina looked down, untying Billie's shirt. "His name was.." She murmured, gripping Billie's shirt and pulling it off, making Billie cry out in surprise. "..Billy." She smiled knowingly and tapped the fake breast.  
  
Billy's eyes widened. "Karina!" He pulled back. "How did you know it was me?"  
  
Karina laughed. "Oh, puh-leese. Billie Leeann Noire?" She giggled, looking down, trying to hold in her giggles. "And you're not much different looking."  
  
"Well still.." Billy whispered. "You shouldn't go around ripping a person's shirt off."  
  
"Hey, don't think I did it to see your pecs, Billy. Plus, I'd recognize that diminished figure and large forehead any day."  
  
Billy smiled, then blinked. "Wait.. diminished?"  
  
Karina giggled, then fell forward, wrapping her arms around his shoulders. "Oh, I knew you'd come to my rescue.." She pulled away. "But how did you know I was here?"  
  
"Well, your little friend Glimmer told me."  
  
Karina's face brightened. "Glimmer! Oh, he's such a dear!" She grinned. "I guess he did your hair and makeup?"  
  
Billie smiled. "Well, an assistant did my hair, but Glimmer did my makeup."  
  
"Oh, I see." Karina nodded, pulling back.  
  
Suddenly the door opened, Tina walking in slowly. "Hey, I was wondering if.." She began. But then saw Billy and Karina sitting on the bed, Billy's shirt down. Her face went pale. "Oh.. OH, Billie! You're.. you're a.. a MAN!" She looked around. "How could you trick us like this?"  
  
Karina rolled her eyes and walked up to Tina, taking a grip on her shirt and pulling it up and off. "Hi BartINA."  
  
Bart blinked, looked at Billy, then back at Karina. "If I put my shirt back on.. Would you do that again?"  
  
Karina smiled, giving him an amused expression. She turned away and went back to where Billy was sitting. "Well, I see Bart and Billy. However, I like your hussy you picked up. What was her name? Oh yes, Faye."  
  
"Someone ring?" Faye poked her head in, a grin on her face. Bart turned to her, one of his fake breasts falling off and landing on the ground.  
  
Bart held up his hand. "Don't even try, the girl will rip your shirt off, dude."  
  
Fei blinked. "Would you really?" He grinned. Karina squinted. "Not for you, Fei."  
  
"Damn that Glimmer!" Bart growled. "He said we looked like real women!"  
  
"Yeah, right!" Sierra's voice came from the other room.  
  
"Shut up, Sierra!" Bart yelled.  
  
Elly walked up behind Fei. "I was wrong. You did do the dumbest thing I thought you could do."  
  
Fei grinned. "I wanted to become water and sink in through the cracks in the doors, have Bart multiply and take out the guards and have Billy go through a surgery so his legs were just one large spring so he could extend up the window and we could get you all out safely that way!"  
  
Kajumei blinked. "Oh my god, they're the Impossibles."  
  
Bart growled. "I wanted to be the spring dude."  
  
Elly sighed. "Never mind, they could've done something dumber."  
  
Emeralda ran up and hugged Fei. "Fei-sama!"  
  
Fei smiled. "You knew I'd come get you, right Emmy?"  
  
"Yeah.." Emeralda smiled. "But this is kind of weird, you're not going to make this into a full time thing, are you?"  
  
Fei's eyes lit up. "Wait.. I'd never thought about it that way.. Why, I could start a club full of men like me! I shall eventually become mad with power and have millions of whores and overdose one night on pain killers and end my life a fat, power hungry land baron."  
  
Elly grabbed his face and planted a kiss on his cheek. Fei giggled and looked at her. "Nevermind."  
  
Elly turned away. "Damn right." She muttered.  
  
Billy laughed, then walked up to Karina, who was busily talking to Kajumei about how to escape. "Um.. Karina?" He asked, holding out the metal rod that Brad had given him.  
  
Karina turned to him and smiled. "What is it Billy?"  
  
"Brad wanted me to give this to you. He said it was important." Billy said, gesturing at the metal rod in his hand. Karina's eyes lit up as she snatched the seven-inch pole from him.  
  
"Yes! I was hoping he'd give this thing back!" Karina looked back. "He took it away after I was bad." She rolled her eyes. "His idea of bad is me asking a 'shady character' for the time."  
  
Kajumei rolled her eyes. "I obviously need to hit that man hard on the pointy head of his."  
  
Billy quickly laced his shirt back up. "Yeah. Anyway, Karina?"  
  
Karina gave him a small smile. "Yes?"  
  
Billy couldn't help but smile back. "Um.. Could we talk when we get back to the Yggdrasil? You know, alone?"  
  
Karina nodded. "Of course."  
  
Bart grinned, scooping his fake 'tit' up off the ground and placing it back where it 'belonged'. He then slid his shirt back on. "So, ladies? Which one do I get to room with?" She smiled, looking at his sheet. "SIERRA? Oh, HELL NO!"  
  
Sierra burst out laughing. "Yeah, right." She looked at her sheet. She scowled. "DAMN IT!" She glared at Bart, and he glared back.  
  
Just then, Renold entered the room, a smug look on his stretched out face. (My sister says he would look like Steve Buscemi if you were having a hard time picturing him) "Ladies, ladies. Guess what?"  
  
"What, lapdog?" Kajumei muttered, clenching her fist.  
  
He ignored Kajumei and smiled at Fei, who waved at him and giggled in his girly voice. "You and all our other lovelies shall attend a dinner party tomorrow with Mr. Oni tomorrow night."  
  
"Oh, remind me to DIE before then, lapdog." Kajumei muttered. "Man, your head in shiny, what did you do, stick it in one of the bowling ball shiners?"  
  
He squinted at Kajumei. "You will be presented with gowns he has personally picked out for you and will be called when it is time. Until then, have a good evening. Your dinner should be here shortly."  
  
Kajumei giggled flatly as he left then flipped him off while his back was turned. "Stupid prick." She muttered.  
  
"That was ladylike." Billy muttered.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Well, the girls are in." Ziggy muttered, holding a phone up to his ear.  
  
"That's good." Sigurd's voice came over the phone. "Will they be finished soon, you think?"  
  
"Can't tell, mon. Far as I can see is that they've got plenty of security around here."  
  
"Nothing a little skull bashing can't handle, though." Brad added, grabbing the receiver from Ziggy. "Anyway, Sig, you want to know something interesting?"  
  
"Yes?" Sigurd asked.  
  
"Fei contacted us a little while ago. He told us that Sierra is in there, too." Brad said, looking at the building.  
  
"Sierra?" Sigurd asked, his voice wavering slightly. "..Did he say if she was.. uh.. OK?"  
  
Brad smiled. "No, not really. Getting soft, eh, Sigurd?"  
  
There was a pause, then a hesitant answer. "..Of course not."  
  
Brad smiled again. "Well, Sig, we'll keep you posted."  
  
"Of course." Sigurd responded, then Brad turned the cell phone off. He looked at Citan, then at Ziggy. "I think Sigurd is pining."  
  
Citan smiled. "I thought he eventually would."  
  
::That evening, around 10:30::  
  
"Karina?" Billy asked, standing up.  
  
"Yeah?" Karina looked back, unbuttoning her shirt.  
  
"Um.. don't you want to do that.. um.. in the bathroom?"  
  
Karina smiled. "Am I making you uncomfortable?" She teased, not waiting for an answer. She picked up some pajamas Renold had left, and went into the bathroom.  
  
Billy sighed, falling back on his bed. ~ Don't wait any longer, you coward. Do it now! ~ His mind yelled at him. He shook his head. "No.."  
  
"No what?" Karina asked, stepping out of the bathroom.  
  
Billy shot up. "Nothing, Karina." He smiled, looking away.  
  
Karina shrugged and sat down. "So, Billy?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
Karina stretched out across her side of the large bed. "Why did you decide to save us?"  
  
Billy smiled. "Karina.. Why wouldn't I?"  
  
Karina giggled. "I can understand Fei and Elly."  
  
"Karina.. You're my friend. I'd do anything to help you. You didn't think I'd just leave you here, did you?"  
  
"..No.." Karina shook her head, a weak smile appearing on her face.  
  
"Good." Billy nodded, looking at the lamp. "..I'll sleep on the floor." He said, taking a hold of the pillows on one side.  
  
"It's OK, Billy. The bed is huge.." She said.  
  
Billy blushed. "But.. if Brad ever found out.."  
  
"Brad shouldn't be concerned in my affairs, anyway." Karina looked down, folding her arms. "I'm not going to make you sleep on the floor just because my brother is an overprotective ape."  
  
Billy blushed brighter. "But.. it would be improper.."  
  
Karina rolled her eyes. "Pssh, no it wouldn't."  
  
"But.."  
  
"Billy.." Karina leaned forward. "Please? I want you to be comfortable."  
  
Billy looked away. "B-But.."  
  
Karina glared at him. "Billy! No buts!"  
  
"But.."  
  
"Billy!" Karina blinked, clearly getting annoyed.  
  
"B-But.."  
  
Karina folded her arms. "Billy Lee Black! You get under those covers and sleep like a baby, damn it!" She snapped. Billy paled and raced under the covers.  
  
"Yes ma'am."  
  
"Very good." Karina sighed, turning the light off. "Goodnight, Billy."  
  
"..Hey, Karina?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I.. brought that book you were reading.. I thought you might want it."  
  
Karina smiled. "Thanks, Billy."  
  
"Uh.. uh.. anytime."  
  
"Fei.." Elly giggled, reaching over. "I missed you so much.."  
  
"Uh huh.." Fei nodded., rolling over on the bed.  
  
"I'm so happy you saved me.." She whispered.  
  
Fei giggled. "Yeah."  
  
"And I wanted to give you a reward." She murmured, running her hand along his jaw. Fei snorted and rolled over, giggling. Elly blinked. "Fei?"  
  
Fei snored very loudly and rolled over again, a string of drool running down his mouth. He giggled once more, then went back to snoring.  
  
Elly scowled. "Fei, you bastard.." She hissed, wiping the drool off her hand. "Ew.."  
  
"You touch me, you lose a limb." Sierra muttered, kicking Bart off the bed.  
  
"You wish." Bart snapped, grabbing his pillows and pulling one of the covers off of the bed.  
  
"And if you snore, I'll kill you." Sierra snapped.  
  
"Pot callin the kettle black, you witch." Bart muttered.  
  
"And if you even THINK about putting the moves on me, I'll make you wish you were never born."  
  
"I'd never think about hitting on a monkey." Bart muttered, something hard hitting his head. "OW! What was that, you bitch?!"  
  
"Your fake tits, BARTINA." Sierra growled.  
  
"Aw, shut up, no wonder Sigurd hates you."  
  
Sierra shot up. "What did you SAY?!"  
  
Bart glared at her. "MONKEY!" He shouted.  
  
Sierra gave a battle cry and attacked him. "I'm gonna rip your nuts off, grind them up and use them as FERTILIZER, you bastard!"  
  
"Agh! Take that, bitch!" Bart snapped, slapping one of his fake breasts onto her face.  
  
"OW!" Sierra fell back. "Hit me, will you?" She yelled, peeling it off and kicking him in a very tender area. Bart gave an anguished cry and fell over moaning.  
  
"Dude.. why?!" Bart cried.  
  
Sierra stood, smiling. "Sierra: Infinity, Bart: ZERO!" She laughed, giving him the loser sign. "Sweet dreams, Barto!"  
  
Bart hissed. "You may have won this round, but you haven't won the- OW, my tenders!"  
  
"Sir." A soldier said, walking up to a large desk. "The battle gear Valhalla is nearly complete."  
  
"You are ahead of schedule, then?" The man at the desk muttered.  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
He smiled. "So, how far does this push us."  
  
The soldier looked down. "About three more days, instead of a week."  
  
The man smiled. He turned around in his chair and looked out the window. "And the pilot?"  
  
"Ready, sir."  
  
He smirked, standing up. "Soldier, do you realize that our ideals are soon to be the only ideals on this pathetic mud ball?"  
  
The soldier blinked. "Sir, yes sir."  
  
"Ah, sweet victory is at hand, soldier." He smiled.  
  
"I agree, sir."  
  
The man looked back. "Are the clones prepared to do what they must if this mission fails?"  
  
"Sir, yes sir."  
  
He looked back at the window. "..Excellent, soldier. That is excellent." 


	20. Escape

Chapter 20:: Escape  
  
  
  
Billy stirred, moving his head from one side of the pillow to another. He sighed deeply, trying to force himself to open his eyes. As his conscious state began to rouse, he moved his hand upward, feeling something warm and smooth under his hand. He looked down, his eyes shooting open. Laying snuggled close to him, her head resting on his chest, was Karina. Billy's hand was clasped gently on her shoulder. He began to sit up, but hesitated, not wanting to stir her.  
  
She looked so peaceful, resting there with her hair falling over her shoulders in small lilac pools. There was an innocent smile on her soft, pale face. As he looked at her, Billy couldn't help but smile, knowing full and well that if they were on the Yggdrasil and Brad was within a two mile radius, he would be dead as a doornail by now. He fought the urge to reach out and stroke the smooth petal soft cheeks. Eventually, his resistance could no longer subdue his desire to be close to her as long as he could, and he reached out, running his thumb gently across Karina's face, gracefully outlining the contours of her cheeks and jaw line with his fingers. Gently and slowly he leaned closer, brushing his lips against hers. He wished with all his heart that he could do this while she were awake, and express the feelings that were eating him alive inside.  
  
Slowly and hesitantly, Billy sat up, the band holding his hair back falling out and making the extensions to his hair fall forward around his face.  
  
Karina elicited a small moan as she began to stir, cuddling closer to Billy's chest. Her smile widened slightly from the warmth of her resting- place. Her eyes opened slowly, fluttering open gradually, like a butterfly spreading its wings for the first time. She smiled at the sound of Billy's slow, steady breathing and heartbeat.  
  
"Hi there." Billy murmured, a blush moving up his cheeks gradually. Karina's face flushed the same color as his, and she looked away shyly.  
  
"I'm sorry.. I got on your side.." Karina sighed, lowering her gaze away from his.  
  
"It's OK, Karina." Billy replied, sitting up. He threw his legs over the mattress and stood up, then stretched out to loosen his muscles. He turned back, a smile spreading across his face. "How did you sleep?"  
  
Karina sat up on her knees and stretched out her arms. "Fine, you?" She asked, lacing her fingers and leaning from side to side to make her muscles less tense.  
  
Billy shrugged, his hair falling in front of his face once again. "I guess I slept OK.."  
  
Karina's smile faded as she looked past Billy and at the door. "Hey, Billy?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Couldn't someone come in and see you.. You know.. Not all dolled up?" She asked, blinking.  
  
Billy looked at the door, then back at Karina. "Good point." He replied, lifting up the bag Glimmer had given him.  
  
"Gonna go take a shower and get ready?" Karina asked, smiling.  
  
"I guess." Billy gave a shrug/nod, stepping closer to the bathroom.  
  
"Want me to do your hair?" Karina smiled, giggling. "And perhaps your makeup?"  
  
Billy looked back, a smirk on his face. He snatched one of the pillows and threw it at Karina. She screeched and ducked before the pillow hit her.  
  
Karina looked back at Billy, putting her hands on her hips and giving him a disapproving smirk. "Now, that was mean."  
  
He merely smiled in reply and went into the bathroom, shutting the door behind him. Karina rolled off the bed, shuffling to the bathroom door and knocking on it. Billy opened it slowly. "You don't take long to try and embarrass me, do you?" He asked, smiling.  
  
Karina grinned back. "Already naked? That was fast. Anyway, you forgot these." She said, holding out the fake breasts Billy so despised.  
  
Billy's eyes widened. "Give me those!" He screeched, snatching the containers in her hands. The young woman giggled, turned away and bounced back onto the bed.  
  
  
  
"Uhhhnnnn.." Fei groaned, rolling off the bed and smacking his head on the bedside table.  
  
Elly leaned over. "Didn't that hurt?"  
  
Fei blinked, looking up sleepily. "Did what hurt?" He asked, sitting up, his hair a wild matted bush.  
  
Elly sighed. "You didn't feel your head hitting the bedside table?"  
  
Fei looked around. "No.." He replied.  
  
Elly rolled her eyes. "Fei..?"  
  
"Yes, my dumpling?"  
  
"Why are you so ignorant..?"  
  
Fei smiled. "It is my nature, sweet heart."  
  
The door burst open and Fei gave a cry, grabbing the sheets to cover himself. He expected to see one of Oni's 'personal secretaries' but instead he saw someone else.  
  
"BART!" Fei yelled. "You scared the shit out of me!"  
  
Bart cackled, slapping his thigh. "Oh, man, you should've seen your face!" He yelled.  
  
Elly smiled. "Hey, Bart?"  
  
"Yeah?" Bart blinked.  
  
"Your.. What's the word you use.. TIT is sliding off." Elly smiled, pointing at his chest.  
  
Bart looked down and gave a cry, spinning around to fix the mishap. Fei stood, leaning his head to one side.  
  
"How did you sleep, what with sharing a room with Sierra?" Fei asked.  
  
Bart groaned. "Let me tell you that that woman has issues. Serious, scary issues. She was all 'Sigurd' in her sleep."  
  
Elly sighed. "Maybe she really does love him."  
  
"I don't." Sierra's voice came from behind. Bart spun around as Elly and Fei paused. Sierra gave them an emotionless look, then muttered, "Why don't you guys get dressed?" She turned away and walked out of the room.  
  
Fei blinked. "Notice anything strange about that?"  
  
"She didn't kick our asses?" Bart blinked, turning around.  
  
Fei nodded. Maria and Emeralda stepped in, Maria giving them a sleepy smile.  
  
"How much longer?" Emeralda asked, hugging onto Fei.  
  
"Not much, Emmy." Fei smiled, tousling her hair.  
  
  
  
"I'd think the boy would have his wife outta there by now." Jessie snapped, pacing back and forth. Timmy (you remember, the sandworm) gave him a short hiss of reply, snaking his way over to the bar and curling himself on one of the barstools. Jessie grinned and looked at Old Maison. "Maison, the worm wants a drink."  
  
Maison gave him a horrified expression. "I am not going to give alcohol to a sandworm!"  
  
"You wet blanket." Jessie muttered, looking over towards Sigurd. "Sig- man!" He whooped, running to sit beside the silver haired ex-element.  
  
Sigurd looked away vacantly then sighed, turning to Jessie. He said in a tired voice, "Yes.. Jessiah?"  
  
Jessie blinked. "Man, what's wrong with you?"  
  
"He has the 'jones'." Rico replied, placing his feet onto one of the foot rests in front of the couch.  
  
Jessie blinked, then grinned. He turned to Sigurd, "Siiiiiiiiiiigggguurd."  
  
Sigurd blinked. "You realize you just sounded like the young master, don't you?"  
  
"Scary, ain't it?" Zeke piped up.  
  
Jessie turned to him. "Forgot you were here, boy."  
  
Zeke shrugged. "It's an easy thing to do, man."  
  
Jessie turned back to Sigurd, giving him a contemplating look. "Hey, Sig?"  
  
"..What?"  
  
"You're not.. Angst-ing over the monkey woman, are you?" Jessie asked.  
  
Sigurd bristled. "She's not a monkey woman, Jessiah. Her name is Sierra. And no, I'm not.. angst-ing over her."  
  
Zeke smiled. "I know love when I see it, man."  
  
"Really?" Jessie grinned. "So, Sigurd?"  
  
Sigurd glared at Jessie. "Don't even."  
  
"Ah! Don't you 'don't even' me!" Jessie smiled knowingly, pointing his finger at Sigurd. "Yooooou have a crruuuuu~uuush!"  
  
"How old are we, honestly?" Sigurd groaned, looking away.  
  
"Harcourt! HHHHAAARRRCOURT!" Jessie sang. "Harcourtie-ort!"  
  
"What?!" Sigurd snapped, twisting towards Jessie, a glare on his face.  
  
Jessie peered at him for a few seconds, then yelled, "WET WILLY!", grabbing Sigurd by the neck with his arm and pulling him down. Jessie stuck his finger into his mouth, then pressed it into Sigurd's ear, the ex- element squirming and yelling the whole time. Sigurd pulled away, rubbing his ear.  
  
"That wasn't normal." Zeke winced.  
  
"So, what are you going to do when we get the girls back? Just leave Cimerion's docks and leave Karina, Brad and Kajumei here?" Rico asked, leaning back.  
  
Sigurd bit his lip. "I suppose.. But there's something that has been gnawing at me.."  
  
"Like the fact Billy will become more whiny and spend half his time pasted against a window mumbling things about his wife and we'll have to fix him if we leave those guys in Cimerion?" Jessie asked, biting a toothpick.  
  
"..Well, I guess that is a factor, but it's all of the things happening to Miss Karina. What if someone attacks Cimerion to get her and we're not there to help?" Sigurd looked down, resting his chin on his palms and sighing.  
  
"I don't know, Sig. Why don't you make up one of your interesting plans?" Jessie shrugged, standing up. "Anyway, I have to do some adjustments to Billy's gear cannon. It was acting up last time we tested it."  
  
"OK." Sigurd nodded.  
  
"I'll go with you. I'd like to check out Stier." Rico stood up, following Jessie out of the room.  
  
  
  
"Billy, stop twitching!" Karina laughed from the bathroom as Bart stepped in, quietly shutting the door behind him.  
  
"Karina.. I never signed up to have my eyebrows plucked!" Billy cried.  
  
"But, Billy, you need to have DEPTH to your eyebrows! Without depth they're just straight lines!"  
  
"I like straight lines. I don't need to look more girly than I already do!"  
  
Bart snickered as he pressed his ear against the door. Fei padded up behind him, folding his arms.  
  
"JUST," Fei began as Bart jumped, spinning around. "what are you doing?"  
  
Bart blinked. "Uh.. nothin."  
  
"It doesn't look like nothin." Fei squinted.  
  
"Well, it is nothin!" Bart hissed, standing up straight. "Hey, you look less trashy than usual."  
  
"..Elly did my makeup. Now that I'm actually WITH her, all this girly stuff is kind of creepy." Fei looked down. "Man, that Kevin guy came up behind me, and I swear he was hitting on me. It was really weird."  
  
Bart laughed. "Dude, you got hit on!"  
  
Fei squinted. "At least other men find me attractive!" He paused, then blinked. "Wow, that didn't sound right."  
  
"No, it didn't!" Bart replied.  
  
The door to the bathroom opened, and Billy and Karina stepped out, Billy immediately glaring at Bart and Fei. "Bart! Fei! What are you two DOING in here?" He snapped, placing his hand on his hips.  
  
"Consulting." Bart replied, smiling at Billy. "What about you two? What are you doing?"  
  
Billy blushed. "Nothing."  
  
Fei smiled. "Oh, you look so pretty, Billy."  
  
"Shut up."  
  
"Hehehehe.." Fei squinted, turned away and exited the room.  
  
"You two REALLY need to use your time more wisely. It seems like all you do is run around laughing and making fun of Billy." Karina folded her arms, giving Bart a questioning look.  
  
"Well excuse me if he's the most exciting thing on that ship! I mean, he wears a green bow!" Bart pointed at Billy, who bristled.  
  
"And you have a braid." Karina responded.  
  
"Ah! Dah! Sooooo?" Bart squinted.  
  
"At least Billy has a boy's haircut."  
  
"I could respond to that but.. but.. MEANIE!" Bart yelled and ran away.  
  
Karina smiled, rolling her eyes. "Bart and Fei are a very odd duo, aren't they?"  
  
Billy shrugged. "I've always thought so."  
  
"Girl!" Kajumei called, running in.  
  
"Kajumei!" Karina smiled.  
  
"I think I saw Brad stalking in the halls.." Kajumei blinked. "I mean, one doesn't often see a blue haired yeti casually strolling through hallways, you know."  
  
"I wouldn't be surprised. Citan, Brad and Ziggy are sticking around here." Billy nodded.  
  
"So that guy in the giant purple coat WAS Ziggy?" Karina blinked. "Oh good lord, that's going to haunt me for a few years."  
  
Kajumei squinted. "Brad is such a nerd."  
  
Karina smiled. "I'd have to agree." She looked at Billy. "You know, Brad was about your size at your age? He just had this freakish growth spurt."  
  
"He probably went rolling in nuclear waste or something." Kajumei added.  
  
Billy smiled slightly. "I can never picture Brad at my size."  
  
"Really?" Karina looked at him. "I could show you a picture."  
  
Billy smiled. "No thank you, Karina. I think I'll pass."  
  
Karina shrugged. "Suit yourself."  
  
Kajumei rolled her eyes, smiling as Billy left the room. She turned her gaze toward Karina. "So, you gonna stop being the dateless wonder?"  
  
Karina shook her head, giving Kajumei a disapproving smirk. "Kajumei.."  
  
"Come on, girl. You could never hide things from me!" She giggled, hopping onto the bed. "Spill your guts!"  
  
The younger girl sighed, sitting on the edge of the bed and looking down. "Billy's a wonderful young man."  
  
"And you love him! I heard you and Elly talking! Don't think I didn't, girl!" Kajumei grinned, rolling onto her back and folding her arms under her head. Karina looked at her, smiling slightly. Kajumei sat up. "So.. Remind me again WHY you haven't been on a date for like EVER?"  
  
Karina chuckled. "Because every time any person who happens to be male shows up around our house, Brad gets this drunken gun crazed loony attitude about himself. He answers the door with a shotgun in hand."  
  
Kajumei laughed. "Want me to talk to him about it?"  
  
"Brad's just playing. He just wants me to find the right person, you know."  
  
  
  
Just outside the building, Brad sat on stone steps with Ziggy next to him.  
  
"So, anyway, Mon, why don't you let anyone date the sista chica?" Ziggy asked, looking at Brad cynically.  
  
Brad squinted. "I don't want anyone to get their dirty paws on my sister, that's why. The private all girls school didn't work, the nuns didn't help, locking her in her room didn't help. That girl is defiant."  
  
Ziggy blinked. "You locked her in her room?"  
  
"She was being.. Pretty around young men!"  
  
Ziggy laughed. "She can't help it, Mon! She's NATURALLY pretty."  
  
"Maybe I could get her a surgery to make her ugly!" Brad grinned.  
  
"Mon, I don't think that'll work." Ziggy squinted. "That and it's kind of.. Creepy."  
  
Brad looked down. "I just don't want her to get hurt, Zig. She's too naïve and trusting of people and doesn't know better."  
  
"Karina has a good head on those.. soft.. gentle.. submissive.. creamy.."  
  
"Ziggy!"  
  
"Oh, sorry Mon. Like I was saying, she's a smart girl. And what about that Billy kid? He's a good guy."  
  
Brad rolled his eyes. "I'm afraid Billy's TOO womanly for Karina."  
  
"But the kid loves her honestly, Mon. I can tell he'd never hurt her.."  
  
Brad turned to him. "Zig, you're being serious."  
  
"So? I can be serious too, Mon!" Ziggy chuckled.  
  
"It's.. Frightening."  
  
  
  
"Uh.. yeah, girl. Brad just wants what's best for you." Kajumei nodded, rolling her eyes.  
  
Karina sighed, drawing her knees to her chin. "Besides, Billy and I.. We're.. Just.."  
  
"Friends?"  
  
"..Yeah. At times, it feels like I need him more than anything, that I really want him to be there with me.. But then other times, it feels like we could only BE friends.. That anything more would be.. Uncomfortable."  
  
Kajumei smiled, getting up and leaving the room. She muttered before she exited, "Just like Brad and I once were.."  
  
"What did you say?" Karina blinked.  
  
"Nothing, girl!" Kajumei smiled, leaving.  
  
About half-past five, while all of the 'girls' were sitting in the main room, Renold and a group of workers entered, rolling in a large cart of dresses and shoes. He smiled sneakily, giving a glare at Kajumei, then a soft smile and Fei, who smiled back sarcastically.  
  
"Here is a delightful array of gowns Mr. Oni has picked out personally for his little lovelies."  
  
"Yippee." Kajumei rolled her eyes, resting her feet on one of the shelves of the cart. Renold slapped her feet off, making Kajumei eye him bitterly.  
  
"Miss Faye, there is one special for you." Renold smiled at Fei, who cringed.  
  
"Jeepers, thanks." Fei replied, folding his arms, but giving his now curled hair a cute little shake.  
  
"And you.." Renold smiled, stepping up to Karina and lifting her chin with his hand. "Are to go to his room directly after the dinner, little girl."  
  
Karina pulled away disgustedly, looking at the floor. Billy, who was sitting next to her, bristled, trying to keep himself calm. He put a hand on Karina's back and looked up at Renold, making his voice feminine before saying, "Why don't you leave her alone?"  
  
Renold smiled. "He wants you, too, little Billie. He saw you yesterday and immediately fell for your innocent looks." He gave a soft chuckle. "Though I should say that neither of you will be very innocent after tonight."  
  
Kajumei responded, "Yeah, if you cut someone's nuts off, you really aren't very innocent anymore, are ya, lapdog?"  
  
Karina giggled slightly, but immediately stopped when Renold shot her an irritated glare. He reached for her wrist, pulling her up off the couch. Karina struggled, trying to pull away. She looked up at him. "Please let go of me.."  
  
Kajumei stood up in practically unison with Billy. She pointed at Renold. "Let her go!" She snapped as the rest of the group stood up.  
  
Renold glared at Kajumei. "You encouraged her to act out and obviously it's too late to teach an old dog new tricks, but perhaps this little puppy can learn some manners."  
  
Kajumei squinted. "What did you just say?" She tensed. "Did you just call me OLD?"  
  
Renold smiled. "And what of it-" He began, but was cut off. He fell over, his face reddening as he clutched his groin. Kajumei blinked, looking at Karina. Karina smiled slightly, lowering her knee.  
  
"Kari! You kneed the bastard!"  
  
Karina nodded. "The not-so-old dog taught the puppy at least one trick."  
  
"What do you mean, not-so-old? If anything, I'm damn SPRIGHTLY!" Kajumei smiled, folding her arms.  
  
Billy smiled; grabbing hold of Karina hand and giving her an approving smile. Renold stood up slowly, trying to catch his breath. He turned his head to Karina. He growled as Karina smiled innocently at him  
  
Renold sucked in a breath, standing up straight, but almost immediately faltering, clutching his groin in pain. "You all.. in one hour, be ready.." He hissed, turning and leaving the room, the dazzled workers following.  
  
As soon as the door shut, Fei ran forward and hugged Karina. "That was so cool!"  
  
Kajumei whooped. "Girl! I've trained you well!"  
  
Karina smiled, rubbing her wrist. Billy took her hand, running his fingers over her reddened wrist. He asked quietly, "Did he hurt you?" while looking into her eyes.  
  
Karina looked up at him, a blush reddening her cheeks. "Um.. I'm.. I'm fine.."  
  
Billy smiled, rubbing her wrist gently with his fingers. "Good." He replied, smiling gently.  
  
A collective, sitcom-esque "Ooooooooooooh!" rose up from the group. Billy pulled away from Karina and turned bright red. He looked around, glaring at Bart who most likely began the whoop.  
  
"H-how old are we? Honestly!" Billy snapped, sitting down.  
  
"Don't get all flustered, Billy! It was cute!" Bart grinned.  
  
Fei nodded. "Truly a Kodak moment!"  
  
Karina looked away, taking her wrist in her other hand and smiling. "Guys.. Just let it go." She murmured, sitting down next to Billy.  
  
"Oh, Fei. Our little Billy is growing up so fast." Bart whispered.  
  
"I know. One minute he's a pissy orphanage managing priest, the next he's a love struck fool." Fei whispered.  
  
"Hold me, Fei!" Bart wailed, beginning to swoon and fall over.  
  
"Uck, dude, no!" Fei hissed, pulling away and making Bart fall to the ground. "That's just plain WRONG!"  
  
Bart whimpered, "I want a divorce, man."  
  
Elly chuckled. "There truly is only one Bart Fatima."  
  
Bart hissed, "Damn right!"  
  
Karina looked at the dress rack. "So, those are our dresses." She said, standing up and walking up to the rack and fingering the fabric of a lavender dress.  
  
Fei grinned. "We're gonna contact Citan and the others and inform them that we're busting out tonight."  
  
"Who made that decision?" Bart asked, sitting up and shooting a glance at Fei.  
  
"I did. I'm the unofficial, yet undenied leader, am I not?" Fei said, folding his arms.  
  
"..We're all doomed." Bart muttered, turning around and crossing his legs and folding his arms.  
  
Billy stood up. "And then we can go back to the Yggdrasil." He said, walking up next to Karina. "And then I guess.."  
  
Karina looked at him, blinking. "Then what?"  
  
Billy looked at her momentarily, then turned away. "..Nothing."  
  
::An hour later::  
  
"Ohhhh, all the tension is making me sweat! Lovey, where's my hanky?" Glimmer swooned, looking from side to side. His boyfriend smiled, handing him a handkerchief.  
  
"Ah! Glimmer! What the hell are you doing here?" Brad blinked, turning to Glimmer, who stood behind him.  
  
Glimmer smiled. "I was invited, silly!"  
  
"..Why in God's name did he invite YOU?"  
  
Glimmer squinted. "I have CONNECTIONS."  
  
Citan walked up, adjusting his glasses. "We need to sneak in somehow."  
  
Ziggy walked up in his pimp coat. "Quite simply, Mon, I told the guy I was stickin' around, so I got a deal that I could come visit my vixens."  
  
"Ingenious." Citan commented.  
  
"Hah! Ziggy, ingenious? It was MY idea." Brad snapped.  
  
Ziggy grinned. "I have never seen a dinner party with go-go cages before."  
  
Brad growled. "Is my sister in one of them?"  
  
"What about your girlfriend, aren't you concerned about her?" Citan asked.  
  
"Hah! Kajumei? This mansion would be in pieces if they tried to get her in one of those." Brad laughed.  
  
Ziggy pushed past Brad. "Anyway, Bonesaw, Junior, Glimmer and boyfriend who is nameless, let's go!" He said, pushing open the doors.  
  
Karina looked around nervously. "I don't like the go go cages.."  
  
Billy looked at her, smiling. "Don't worry. I'm sure we'll be fine."  
  
Fei walked past them, muttering, "That Kevin guy and that Renold guy have been following me ALL NIGHT." He snapped. "If this goes on, I'm opening up a can!"  
  
Karina smiled. "Go, Fei."  
  
Fei nodded. "I represent."  
  
"Oh please, what on Earth do YOU represent?" Elly asked, placing one hand on her hip.  
  
Fei grinned. "You're wearing red silk.."  
  
Elly rolled her eyes. "OK, OK, Represent Boy, let's go get some punch."  
  
Billy shifted uneasily. "I don't see how you girls can wear these dresses. They're uncomfortable."  
  
"Actually.." Bart commented, turning around. "I find the breeze quite refreshing."  
  
Billy squinted at Bart. "You're a sick man, Bart."  
  
"I realize this." Bart nodded, walking away.  
  
"Don't look now.." Kajumei said, walking up next to Karina. "But the blue haired yeti is in da house."  
  
Karina turned to where Kajumei pointed and sighed. "And I see a heinous infringement in fashion itself with that horrible purple coat of Ziggy's. Who let ZIGGY come, anyway?"  
  
Kajumei laughed. "I don't know, but the geeky guy with the glasses is here, too."  
  
"Aw.. Citan's sweet." Karina smiled.  
  
"Sweet, but nerdy." Kajumei nodded, putting one finger on her jawbone, then shrugging. "Oh well."  
  
Karina turned to face Billy, giving him a smile. "You excited to go see your daddy?"  
  
"Not especially." Billy replied, looking around the brightly-lit room at the guest's faces. He looked back at Karina, smiling gently. "Are you excited about going and seeing your brother?"  
  
"Oh, yes. And even more so with Ziggy." Karina rolled her eyes, walking away after Kajumei.  
  
"So, man.." Bart said, returning from wherever is was he went. "You see Brad and the others?"  
  
"How could I miss him?" Billy asked, looking down at the floor. "I want to know what Oni has in mind with this whole 'dinner party' fiasco."  
  
"Eh, it's just a way of showing off his women." Bart shrugged.  
  
  
  
Karina stood next to the punch table, looking around for any sign of Ernest Oni. She hoped that the guys would make their move before the party was over so that she and Billy wouldn't have to put up with any of his sick little games.  
  
She spun around, her eyes immediately brightening. "Sierra!" She called, running up next to Sierra, who turned slowly to face her.  
  
"..What?"  
  
"I have an idea!" Karina smiled. "When we get back home, why don't we talk to Sigurd? He's been so sad since you left."  
  
"Feh. Sigurd never gave a damn about me and he never will." Sierra snapped.  
  
"That's not true! He was confused and hurt last you saw him! He didn't know how to react.. So he just worked on what he thought was right.. I know he loves you, Sierra. And besides, if all of this mess isn't cleaned up, we'll need the strength of you and Blitzkrieg.." Karina whispered.  
  
Sierra turned away. "I want him to say it himself that he was wrong.. and that he WANTS me to come back.."  
  
Karina sighed as Sierra left. "I'm sure he will, I'm sure he will."  
  
Just then, the room quieted. Billy stepped up to Karina, giving her a weak smile. Ernest Oni stood up on a large podium, giving everyone a rather fake smile. In a loud voice, he announced, "Thank you, ladies and gentlemen of the fair cities of Aveh, and Cimerion!" He looked around. "Today is the anniversary of my family's striking fortune in the mountains of Taneria. Blazing through hard earth itself, we mined our way.." He continued, giving a speech about the riches and wealth he found in the northernmost continent.  
  
Karina leaned over. "I don't get it. Why did he only invite people from Aveh and Cimerion?"  
  
Billy responded, "Because it is well known that Cimerion and Beldavik are two of the richest cities in the world. Aquvy doesn't have but one major city, but many of the towns in Aveh are rather rich what with all of the mining."  
  
"So, he invited the heads of big business?"  
  
Billy smiled. "Aquvy is known for its crops of fruits and vegetables, along with Gears and underwater ruin excavations. But Aveh is known for excavation of gears, ore, and is one of the leading oil countries. So, basically, he invited his rich buddies."  
  
"Oh, I see." Karina squinted. "This is boring." She commented, folding her arms as Oni continued his long speech. "Did you not notice that the people here are practically all men. The only women are those he captured from Cimerion."  
  
Billy looked at her, smiling weakly. "Perhaps he wants girls to entertain he friends. Dinner theater."  
  
Karina gave Billy a rather horrified expression. "You mean.."  
  
"He invites them to come have a meal in his cozy mansion and afterwards have some fun with his girls."  
  
Karina placed a hand over her mouth. "Billy.."  
  
Billy smiled. "Don't worry. We'll get everyone out of here before that can happen."  
  
At last, Oni finished his speech, stepping off of the podium. He made a b-line to Renold, who gave a glance toward Billy and Karina. He nodded as Oni whispered something to him, then as Oni left, began walking towards the two teenagers.  
  
Karina stepped back, grasping Billy's wrist as Renold walked up, giving the two a snaky smile.  
  
"Mr. Oni wishes to be blessed by your presence is his quarters immediately." Renold hissed. "I'll show you the way."  
  
Karina gave him a defiant glare, but Billy tugged on her wrist, giving her a reassuring smile.  
  
Karina sighed weakly, allowing herself to follow Billy and Renold. "What are you doing?" She hissed at him.  
  
Billy murmured, "Don't worry, I know what I'm doing,"  
  
Karina shrugged. "OK, whatever you say."  
  
Fei blinked. "Hey, Bart, look! That noodly snake guy is taking Billy and Karina somewhere!"  
  
Bart glanced at him. "Wanna investigate?"  
  
"Hell yeah!" Fei grinned, following Bart through the crowd. Elly walked up, holding two cups of punch.  
  
"Fei? Fei..?" She looked around, then glared. "Damn it, Fei.." She hissed.  
  
  
  
"Go in there!" Renold hissed, throwing Karina and Billy into the room and shutting it, locking it from the outside.  
  
Karina folded her arms. "Well, Billy, what is your brilliant scheme?"  
  
Billy smiled, taking out a little radio from his cuff. "We're going to contact Citan."  
  
"Are you sure that's safe?"  
  
Billy smiled, nodding. He turned away, activating the radio.  
  
  
  
Citan paused, lifting up his radio.  
  
"Who's calling?" Brad smiled slightly.  
  
He smiled, opening the small radio. "Billy." He went to the side of the room, lifting the radio to his ear. "So, what's on your mind, young one?"  
  
*Citan, did you see us leave?*  
  
"No.. Where are you?"  
  
*Karina and I are in Oni's room right now. I think we're gonna get him out of the picture. When we come back in, that's your signal to get all of us out of here, OK?*  
  
Citan paused as a person stepped by, then continued, "Are you sure about this, young one?"  
  
*Just tell Bart and Fei, OK?*  
  
Citan sighed. "Of course, young one. Good luck." He smiled, shutting the radio and placing it in his pocket.  
  
  
  
"..What did you just do?" Karina asked, folding her arms.  
  
"We're getting out of here as soon as we get rid of that Oni guy." Billy smiled. "Before we left, we decided that Ziggy would take care of getting our stuff out of the room. He'll be waiting outside."  
  
Karina grinned. "Does he have his huge car or something?"  
  
Billy smiled. "..Of course."  
  
The two jolted as the door opened at Ernest Oni entered the room. He grinned at the two, then stepped up casually.  
  
"Well, my pretties." He cooed, sitting in a large leather chair. He gestured at the bed. "Have a seat."  
  
Billy took Karina's hands, then pulled her down to sit at the edge of the bed. The two looked at Oni blankly, waiting for him to speak again.  
  
"Well.." Oni hissed, waving his hand slightly, "Play with each other already."  
  
Billy squeezed Karina hand, giving her a gentle smile. Karina sighed, standing up. She walked slowly up to Oni, walking behind his chair and setting her hands on his shoulders.  
  
"You look so tense." Karina murmured, leaning forward. "Why don't I loosen your nerves before we.." She looked at Billy helplessly, "..play."  
  
Oni shrugged. "Sounds fun." He murmured as Karina began to massage his shoulders, moving from neck to shoulders in soothing circles.  
  
Karina looked up at Billy. He smiled, standing up and stepping lightly over next to her.  
  
Karina leaned forward, giving Oni a soft nuzzle with her cheek. She then straightened back up, giving Billy a disgusted face. Billy grinned in response.  
  
Oni shut his eyes, relaxing into his chair. He opened his eyes slowly, his gaze turning from pleasure to terror. 'Billie' was holding a pistol to his face, giving him a smart smirk.  
  
"W-What? How did you sneak a pistol in here?" Oni squeaked.  
  
"Guess I'm just creative." 'Billie' replied.  
  
Before Oni could respond, Karina grabbed her mouth with her hand, putting a pressure point on his neck to make him pass out. After Oni was out of it, Karina straightened, giving Billy a smile.  
  
She lifted her hand. "High five!" She giggled, giving Billy a high five before heading for the door.  
  
Billy smiled, following her.  
  
"How did you get that gun hidden in your dress?" She asked.  
  
Billy smiled. "That's my secret, Karina." He winked, before opening the door cautiously. "Hey, the coast is clear." He murmured as he opened the door completely, stepping out with Karina following him slowly.  
  
  
  
Citan looked around. "It has been quite a while. Do you think something went wrong?" He asked, looking at Brad.  
  
"I think that's them coming in the door right now." Brad said, pointing at the door.  
  
Billy and Karina stepped in, cautiously blending in with everyone else.  
  
Brad grinned. He looked at Citan, who looked at him. "Show time." Brad hissed.  
  
Citan looked at Ziggy, who grinned, throwing his arms up and screaming over the drone of voices, "BOOM SHAKA LAKA!!"  
  
Brad squinted. "What the hell?"  
  
Ziggy grinned as the people began to look around confusedly. "It's the word me and Fei and Bart decided was the code word."  
  
Bart stood up on a table, folding his arms. "How many ladies here are captives of the fat dude that dwells in this hell hole?!" He yelled as a cry of female voice rose in the air. Bart pointed at a terrified Renold, lowering his voice back to its normal tone. "Well, the jig is up!"  
  
Ziggy nodded as Fei and Bart began to take down guards, which were hidden by the dozens in the crowd. "Gotta go get the articles of cloooothing! Later, guys!" He nodded, running off.  
  
Citan sighed, knocking out a guard with a simple punch. "Let's end this, Brad."  
  
Brad grinned. "No problemo!" He yelled, grabbing two guards by the head and smashing their faces together.  
  
Glimmer squealed as a guard advanced on him. He pulled some hair spray out of his 'purse', opened it and sprayed it in the guard's eyes, giving a cry, "Back, you unstylish fiend!"  
  
Glimmer's boyfriend smiled dashingly as he took down one of the guards with a spinning kick, ending with his grabbing a silver platter and bashing another in the face. He landed, turning to Glimmer for praise.  
  
"Good job, Orlando!" Glimmer squealed.  
  
Bart turned to them. "He actually HAS a name?"  
  
Orlando smiled. "What, did you think I went around with no name, man?"  
  
Near the middle of the room, Billy pulled out his gun, loading it with stun bullets. "Stay behind me Ka-" He turned around, looking at Karina. About five guards were advancing on her from the back. "Kari-" He began, but stopped, dumbfounded.  
  
Karina hit the ground, doing a spinning kick on the ground, the stood up gracefully, jumping onto another guard's chest, wrapping her legs around his neck and doing a spin, making him fall to the ground. She then pulled out the metal rod Brad made Billy give her. She pushed the button and extensions to the rod sprung out so it was now about 4 feet long. A small pole stuck out of the end, and from it, pure energy appeared, forming what seemed to be the head of a man-catcher spear. (If you've EVER watched Ronin Warriors, Cye has one) She twirled the staff around, knocking down the guards before finishing and straightening up. She smiled at Billy and straightened her hair. "You were saying?"  
  
Billy paled. "How in God's name do you EVER get captured if you can do THAT?"  
  
Karina shrugged. "They catch me off guard." She said, spinning her staff and knocking out another guard from behind.  
  
Billy groaned, shaking his head.  
  
  
  
Off to the side, Renold scuttled away silently. He gave a cry as someone blocked him. Before him stood Kajumei, who was rubbing her fists. She smirked, jutting out her thumb and running it across her neck.  
  
Renold gave a startled scream as Kajumei tackled him, beating him into the floor.  
  
"Call me old, will you? I'm gonna hand you by your toupee!" She snapped.  
  
"What a woman!" Brad yelled, winking at Kajumei.  
  
"Hiya, babe!" She grinned, waving at Brad.  
  
  
  
"Don't worry, Miss Faye! I'll protect you!" Kevin cried, hugging onto Fei.  
  
Fei turned around. "Don't you GET IT, dude? I'm a GUY!"  
  
Kevin paled. "We can work around that." He murmured, holding out his arms at Fei.  
  
"I'm sorry, dude.." Fei shook his head before knocking Kevin out.  
  
Elly paused, turning towards Fei. "Well, that was rude."  
  
"Eh. I got caught up in the moment." Fei shrugged.  
  
Minutes passed and the fray continued young abducted women spilling out of the mansion to return to their homes and be safe once again. After a few more trickled out, Ziggy re entered the room. "OK, guys! Stuff is loaded, let's grab our asses and RUN!" He yelled.  
  
Kajumei sat up, giving Renold on more smack. Karina paused, turning back to Sierra.  
  
"Please, Sierra. Come back with us.." She whispered.  
  
Sierra shook her head. "Just tell Sigurd something."  
  
Karina blinked. "What?"  
  
Sierra smiled slightly. "Yi umeka tiier`o mei kuma-ata, kei tii umeka uom shim."  
  
Citan smiled. "Not rusty on your Solaran, are you, Sierra?" He said, running past.  
  
Sierra waved slightly, backing away. "Tell him, Karina.."  
  
Karina nodded, turning away. She looked back, then hesitated.  
  
Billy ran up to her. "Come on, Karina.." He whispered, looking back at Sierra, then taking Karina's hand and pulling her out of the room.  
  
  
  
"Well.." Ziggy grinned, rolling down the window. "I truly do rock, don't I?"  
  
"Boom shaka laka." Bart said in reply.  
  
"Is this huge car yours?" Maria asked.  
  
Ziggy nodded.  
  
Brad grinned at Kajumei. "High five me for that display of girl power."  
  
Kajumei grinned back and gave Brad a high five.  
  
Karina sat in the back, the window down. She sighed as the night wind blew in her face. She felt a nudge on her shoulder.  
  
"Karina.. You OK?" Billy asked.  
  
Karina nodded warily. "I'm just.. Sleepy."  
  
"I'm still proud of my glorious performance." Glimmer giggled.  
  
"We all are, dear." Orlando replied, stroking Glimmer's hair.  
  
Kajumei grinned. "I'm sure this stunt'll make good old Oni's popularity soar."  
  
Fei grinned. "And I'm sure that Renold guy won't soon forget you!"  
  
Karina looked at Billy. "Do you want me to cut off those extensions tomorrow?"  
  
Billy smiled. "That.. would be wonderful."  
  
  
  
The group trudged into the Yggdrasil, each looking extremely exhausted. Zeke came running out of one of the rooms.  
  
"Karina! Girl, how are you?" He laughed, hugging Karina. She smiled slightly.  
  
"I'm fine, Zeke.."  
  
"I'm so glad you're safe.." Zeke grinned.  
  
Jessie walked up. "Well, boy. Did you do good?"  
  
Billy smiled. "I think so.."  
  
"Well, I see you have your wife back."  
  
"She's not my wife." Billy hissed.  
  
Sigurd smiled. "Good job, everyone. Girls.. it's nice to see you all again."  
  
"Wassup?!" Kajumei yelled.  
  
Karina walked up to Sigurd. "Sierra wanted me to tell you something."  
  
Sigurd's expression darkened. "I heard she was there.. So, what did she say?"  
  
"She said.. something in Solaran.. I think it went like.." Karina bit her lip, looking down. "..Yi umeka.. t-tiier`o.. mei kuma-ata.., kei tii umeka uom.. s-shim."  
  
Sigurd's eyes widened.  
  
Karina blinked. "What does it mean..?" She asked.  
  
Sigurd looked at her, then shook his head.  
  
Karina blinked, shrugged, then turned away. Zeke took a hold of her shoulders.  
  
"Karina, tell me all about what happened." He grinned, walking off with Karina. "You, too, Billy!"  
  
Billy smiled, following the two.  
  
Rico leaned against the bar as Ziggy walked up. Ziggy jutted out his chest and grinned proudly.  
  
"Wellllllll, Rico. Proud of me?"  
  
Rico rolled his eyes. "Whatever."  
  
Ziggy grinned again. "Y'know, Rico-man, I think secretly, deep down under that green skin of yours, in your heart of hearts, you secretly love me. We're like brothers, man."  
  
Rico laughed, then took Ziggy in a hug. Ziggy laughed too.  
  
"Oh, man, I'm glad we're brothers, mon!" Ziggy laughed.  
  
Rico's laughing hushed, he grabbed a crowbar from behind the bar and knocked Ziggy out, then dropped him on the floor. "Yeah, yeah, brother." He rolled his eyes, walking off.  
  
  
  
Sigurd leaned against the windowpane, sighing. He looked up at the starry night sky. "Sierra.." He murmured, shutting his eyes.  
  
*Yi umeka tiier`o mei kuma-ata, kei tii umeka uom shim.*  
  
Sigurd repeated the phrase over and over again, the murmured. "Hearts fly on the wind, but I fly to you.."  
  
He looked down. He whispered, "Fly home to me soon, LeRage." 


	21. Death

Chapter 21:: Death  
  
This is a butt long chapter to be forewarned!! Eeeep! Forgot about like, a whole page I wanted to have in this chapter! Curses, curses!  
  
  
  
"..Hey, Billlllllly! Wake up!" Bart leaned over Billy, grinning evilly.  
  
Billy gave a slight groan, rolling over on his side and covering up his head with the blankets.  
  
Bart folded his arms, looking at Fei, who was on the other side of Billy's bed. "Doctor Fei."  
  
Fei smiled. "Thank you, Doctor Bart." He looked down at Billy. "We should give him 'Jump Therapy'."  
  
Bart put one finger on his cheekbone, as if pondering the possibilities. He grinned at Fei, then nodded. "Jump Therapy it is!"  
  
"..Jump.. Therapy?" Billy's voice was muffled from under the blankets. "..What is-"  
  
"WHOO!" Bart whooped, jumping onto Billy's bed in unison with Fei.  
  
Fei looked down. "Wake up, Billy!" He laughed, jumping once on the bed. He looked at Bart, grinned, then the two began to jump over and over again on Billy's bed. Billy gave a cry popping out of his covers.  
  
Fei gave one final jump, then landed on Billy's bed and sat down. Bart attempted to follow, but fell off in the action.  
  
Billy folded his arms, blowing a lock of hair out of his eyes. He looked at Fei, then at Bart. "What made you two feel that was necessary?"  
  
Bart sat up, rubbing his back. "Well, we were bored. I mean, watching Karina change only takes up a couple moments."  
  
"Oh.. Wait a minute.. WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" Billy yelled, grabbing Bart.  
  
"We were bored, duh!" Bart rolled his eye.  
  
Billy clenched his fist. "After that.." He hissed through his teeth.  
  
"Well, Fei didn't really want to because he was all caught up in watching that cool drinky drinky bird Jessie got, but I watched Kari.. Oh, wait. Now I get it." Bart grinned. "Did you know she wears black panties?"  
  
Billy's eyes widened. He dropped Bart, who fell back to the ground.  
  
"She has a matching bra, too!" Bart called as Billy stomped off to the bathroom. Billy turned around.  
  
"Bart Jr. is in serious danger!" Billy snapped, grabbed a towel from a rack, then went into the bathroom and shut the door.  
  
Bart cried sarcastically, "Oh no!"  
  
Fei laughed, standing and making for the door. Bart turned to him, folding his arms.  
  
"Where are YOU going?" Bart squinted.  
  
"..Breakfast.." Fei answered, squinting back at Bart. "Is there something WRONG with that?  
  
Bart paused, staring at Fei for a few moments. Afterwards, he pushed Fei out of the way, running into the hallway yelling, "First dibs on muffins!"  
  
Fei cried out in surprise and bolted after Bart. Bart opened the door to the Gunroom, making Fei smack right into it with a 'thwomp' esque sound. Fei shook his head, rubbed his forehead, and then followed him.  
  
"Slow down, young master." Maison said, holding up a platter before Bart could bump into him and make him drop it.  
  
"Sorry, Mase!" Bart yelled, then jumped into one of the chairs at the table. He stuck his tongue out at Fei, who pulled back, about ready to head butt Bart in the face.  
  
Elly grabbed Fei's shoulder and shooed him over to his chair opposite of Bart. Fei grinned at Elly then took a gulp of orange juice.  
  
Maria stepped in, yawning and stretching, still wearing her pajamas. She collapsed in her chair and looked sleepily at a bowl of fruit.  
  
"Good morning, Maria." Fei beamed.  
  
"Yeah.. whatever.. hi.." Maria yawned, barely acknowledging Fei's presence. Emeralda scurried in, already dressed, and leaped onto Fei's lap.  
  
"G'morning, Fei's Kim!" Emeralda chirped, giving him a wide grin. Fei laughed, playing with her hair.  
  
"Morning, Emmy." Fei replied. Elly leaned over and gave Emeralda a hug.  
  
Timmy slithered up the side of Bart's chair, giving the prince a pleading gaze. Bart looked at him, frowning. "And what makes you think I like you?" Bart hissed. The sandworm flicked his tongue at Bart's nose. Bart laughed, then frowned again, turning back to his breakfast. "..Stupid sandworm.."  
  
"GOOD MORNING ALL!" A loud shout filled the room as the door exploded open. Jessie stomped in, fully clothed and grinning. He placed his hands on his hips, turning towards the table. "Well, ain't any of ya gonna hook me up with a greeting?"  
  
Bart stood up, pointing at Jessie. "What's up, funky fresh? Lay some skin on me, homie!"  
  
Sigurd walked past him with a plate of eggs, then said to Bart, "Young master, I won't say it again, you're most certainly not black, so don't act it."  
  
Jessie waved a hand dismissingly at Sigurd, "Aw, hush up, old man."  
  
"I'm younger than you.." Sigurd wrinkled his nose in distaste.  
  
"But not at HEART!" Jessie replied, taking a seat at the table. He looked around, blinking. "Where's the boy?"  
  
"He's taking a shower." Fei replied, taking a bite out of a muffin.  
  
Bart leaned back. "Food wench! Where are you?!"  
  
Karina walked in from the kitchen, brandishing a spatula Bart. "For the last time, Bart, I'm not a food wench!" She snapped, hitting the top of his head with the spatula.  
  
Bart leaned back, looking up at her. "You sure do look like one to me."  
  
Karina glared at Bart, grabbing him by the braid and tugging his head back so that he was looking directly upward. She then leaned over and hissed, "I dare you to call me that one more time."  
  
Bart gave a squeak, then shot forward when Karina let go of his braid. Karina then smiled, looking at everyone. "Pancakes, anyone?"  
  
"Sounds good, cutie." Zeke said from the doorway, just now entering.  
  
Karina gave him a rather uncomfortable smile, nodded, and then headed back into the kitchen.  
  
"Seriously, Rico Mon! Your hair would look so much cooler!" Ziggy's voice sounded as Rico walked up the spiral staircase.  
  
"I don't care, Ziggy." Rico snapped.  
  
"Aw, come on!" Ziggy followed Rico, sitting next to him at the table as well. "If you would just.." Ziggy trailed off, reaching for Rico's hair. Rico slapped his hand away and grabbed his fork, pointing it at Ziggy.  
  
"Don't push me, little man." Rico hissed.  
  
Ziggy's eyes widened and he scooted back, holding up his hands in defense. "Whoa, sorry, Mon. Didn't mean to push a bad button!" Rico mumbled something, then began to eat.  
  
Primera shuffled in and Jessie grinned. "There's my little girl!" He said, holding out his arms. "Come see your old pop!"  
  
Primera brightened, running up to Jessie and jumping into his lap.  
  
Karina walked back in, now holding a plate of pancakes. She smiled at Primera as she set them down in front of Zeke. "Good morning, Primrose."  
  
Primera smiled, then buried her face in Jessie's chest shyly. Jessie looked at Karina, smiling. "Racquel called her Primrose, you know."  
  
Karina smiled. "I wish I had met her.. Racquel." She turned away to reenter the kitchen.  
  
The door opened again. Brad and Kajumei walked in, with Chu Chu bouncing in behind them. The couple was squabbling about something meaningless, and it was obvious that Kajumei was winning. Brad sighed and sat down, Kajumei sitting next to him.  
  
"You'll see that I'm right, Brad." Kajumei cooed, folding her arms.  
  
"Whatever, woman." Brad hissed. He looked around. "Hey, where's Karina?"  
  
"Being food wench." Bart replied. The kitchen door opened only long enough for a spatula to come flying in and hit Bart on the side of the head with a dull thud. Bart blinked, then rubbed his temple. "Hey, that hurt.."  
  
Brad stood up. "You ENSLAVED my sister?!" He yelled, reaching practically over the table to grab Bart. Kajumei stood up, as well as everyone else, just trying to keep Brad from killing Bart and getting blood all over their food.  
  
"Brad, down!" Kajumei snapped, tugging at him.  
  
Billy walked in amidst the chaos, then looked down. "I don't even want to ask." He murmured, walking past the fray and into the kitchen. He blinked when he saw Karina working instead of the cook. "Uh.. Karina?"  
  
Karina spun around, then wiped some pancake batter that had gotten on her face off. She smiled sweetly. "Good morning, Billy!"  
  
Billy looked around, blinking. "Uh.. Good morning.. Why are you cooking breakfast?"  
  
Karina shrugged. "The cook came down with a cold, so I volunteered."  
  
"Do you want any help?" Billy asked, giving her a strange look like she was crazy. She did look rather discombobulated, what with wearing an apron that was meant for someone larger than her dainty size, her hair all out of whack, her eyes wide, and her cheek smeared by pancake batter.  
  
Karina shook her head. "Nope, I'm fine!"  
  
"You're awfully.. cheerful today.." Billy murmured, stepping closer. Karina nodded quickly.  
  
"Well, Sigurd had this coffee, and I drank some of it to wake me up, and it turned me all hyper!" Karina giggled, hopping up and making some pancake batter come off of her spoon and land on her nose.  
  
Billy chuckled, then took a hold of her apron and wiped her face off. "You're kind of scary when you're hyper, Kari."  
  
Karina giggled, then looked at him. "Hey, Biiiilly?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"You haven't seen Cimerion yet! You want me to show you around the city today? It's a great place!" Karina smiled.  
  
Billy shrugged. "Sure, I guess that would be.. Fun." He smiled. "Just as long as you're.. Normal by then."  
  
"Oh, don't worry, this'll pass soon." Karina grinned, then jumped in a semi circle way to face the griddle. "Want some pancakes?"  
  
Billy smiled. "No thanks.. I'll just have a muffin." He said, turning to leave.  
  
Karina spun around. "Wait!" She called. "They're all out of muffins out there, but the next batch should be done.." Karina turned slowly toward the oven, when the timer began to bleep. She gave a cry of joy. "Now!" She smiled, running to the oven. Pulling them out slowly with oven mitts, she then thrust them around at Billy. "Want one?"  
  
Billy pulled back. "Uh.. sure." He replied. Karina grabbed a plate and carefully removed a muffin from the tray. She thrust it into Billy's hands.  
  
"Enjoy!" She said in a sing-sing voice, then ran back to the griddle. Billy was about to speak, but walked out of the kitchen, leaving the hyper Karina humming and waiting for her pancakes to finish.  
  
Billy trudged back into the Gunroom, holding his plate, still dazed from Karina's odd behavior. The ruckus that was occurring when he left was now subdued, but Brad was sentenced to spend time in the corner from Kajumei.  
  
"Ah, there you are, boy." Jessie grinned.  
  
Billy looked around the table, then at Jessie. "Where's Citan? Isn't he up yet?"  
  
"He had some work to do. He wanted to read up on some things. He headed off to his room to study about thirty minutes ago." Sigurd answered for Jessie.  
  
"I see.." Billy nodded, then sat down at the table.  
  
::An hour later::  
  
"Whoo.." Karina sighed, walking out of the kitchen. "That was.. fun." She smiled at Billy, who was sitting in a chair.  
  
"Are you normal again?" He asked with a smile.  
  
Karina chuckled, landing in a chair next to him. She smiled at him, grabbing a hold of his hand. "Ready to go sightseeing?"  
  
Billy stood up, pulling her up after him. "Sure." He replied, smiling.  
  
"OK. Just let me go pretty myself up." Karina winked, then ran out of the room. Zeke came in just as she was about to leave, looking at her and Billy.  
  
"Hey, guys." He grinned. "What's up?"  
  
Karina turned to him. "Well, Zeke.. Billy and I are going to go sightseeing.." She looked at him a moment, then added slowly, "..Wanna come?"  
  
Zeke looked at her, then at Billy, smiled, then replied, "No, thanks. I've seen Cimerion enough. Besides, you two lovebirds need some alone time."  
  
Billy sighed, then, trying not to look rude, he frowned. "You sure?"  
  
Zeke nodded. "Besides, I've got a lot of work to do around here."  
  
"OK.. Maybe some other time, then." Karina shrugged, then left the room.  
  
Zeke looked at Billy silently, then came and sat down where Karina had been sitting. Billy slowly took a seat as well.  
  
"Well, Black.." Zeke sighed, playing with a shoelace. "I've got to admit, you're a lucky guy."  
  
"Why do you say that?" Billy asked.  
  
"Because.." Zeke answered, smiling, "You have a hold on Karina's heart.. and she likes it.."  
  
"..Zeke?" Billy blinked.  
  
"I have to confess, man. I've had a crush on her since we ran into each other the second time on the Infinity.."  
  
Billy's eyes widened. "I.. had a feeling." He said, frowning.  
  
"Don't worry, man. I want Karina to be happy.. And she's happy dancing around you, you know." Zeke looked down sadly. "But.. Still.. I do care about her.. And I'd do anything to protect her."  
  
Billy looked at him quietly, then replied, "..and so would I.." He said as Karina came back into the room.  
  
"OK, Billy, I'm ready to go! Zeke, are you sure you don't want to come?" Karina smiled, hopping as she pulled a shoe on.  
  
Zeke looked at Karina, then at Billy. "Yeah, Karina. I'm sure." He replied, grinning.  
  
Karina smiled. "See you when we get back, then.."  
  
"Yeah.. See ya." Zeke grinned again as Billy and Karina left the room.  
  
  
  
"Sir!" One of the soldiers ran up to the commander.  
  
"Yes, soldier?" He said, turning around and tapping a pen impatiently on his desk.  
  
"The Valhalla and the supporting gears have been completed, sir!" The soldier smiled.  
  
The commander smiled darkly. "Two days ahead of schedule. Let us hope these gears work to spec."  
  
"Sir, we are ready to launch at any time. Pilots are prepared." The soldier looked down at some papers on the commander's desk.  
  
"What would the ETA be if we left immediately?"  
  
"..About 2 and a half hours." The soldier responded.  
  
The commander looked at his pen, then replied, "We leave at 1700 hours, soldier."  
  
The soldier nodded. "I'll inform the pilots, sir."  
  
"Very good, soldier."  
  
  
  
"Cimerion.." Karina said, putting on some sunglasses and looking around the crowded streets of the bustling city of Cimerion, "Is the largest city in the world."  
  
Billy looked at her, trying to avoid getting knocked over. "Really?"  
  
"Yeah. It's divided into four sectors." She explained, taking his hand and drawing him to a small pillar about to her waist. She pushed a button on the center and a holographic image of Cimerion appeared. "These parts are North, South, East and West Cimerion. Each sector is divided into a subsector. Northeast Cimerion, Northwest, and so on. Central Cimerion in where the area is. Underneath the arena is a huge underground bomb shelter. There are food supplies, water supplies, and a communications system. There is an air supply as well.." She then pointed at a west part of the map. "This is where Brad and I live, in Northwest Cimerion." She moved her finger down a little. "This is where we are."  
  
"Is the city really that big?" Billy asked.  
  
Karina looked at him. "Cimerion is larger than Beldavik and Nortune put together." She looked back at the map. "Well, we're not going to go all the way around the city, just to the main attractions."  
  
"I see.." Billy smiled, nodding.  
  
"We're going to go by way of the trolley some times, then by subway when we get to Eastern Cimerion. It's much more automated and advanced." She pointed around the southeastern portion. "This area is like the equivalence of slums.." She murmured, her eyes darkening.  
  
"Have.. you ever been there?" Billy asked. Karina's eyes lowered, and he could detect the faintest sight of tears forming. She looked down and was silent. "..Karina?"  
  
She then looked up and answered weakly, "Once. I was there once."  
  
"Oh.. Hey, are you OK?" Billy asked.  
  
Karina smiled, then nodded. "I'm fine, Billy."  
  
"OK, then.." Billy smiled.  
  
Karina looked at her watch, then cried out, "Oh, no! The trolley! Come on, Billy! We have to catch the trolley!" She took his hand and ran off into the sea of people.  
  
  
  
"Hey.. Where's Karina?" Brad looked over at Bart.  
  
"I dunno." Bart shrugged, twiddling his thumbs.  
  
"They went sightseeing." Fei replied.  
  
"They?" Brad spun around to face Fei.  
  
"Yeah.. Karina and Billy." Fei nodded. Brad squinted, about to yell, but Kajumei put a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Down, boy." She said, making him sit.  
  
"Ah, I remember her childhood like it was just yesterday.. Me teaching Karina how to use tampons when it was that time of the moth.." Ziggy sighed. "Now she's.. all grown up and.. and showing boys around the city.. Oh, Rico, hold me, Mon!" He wailed, resting his head on Rico's shoulder.  
  
"You did WHAT?!" Brad yelled as Rico pulled out a baseball bat and knocked Ziggy out again. Brad fell back, steam practically expelling from his nostrils.  
  
"Ah, the boy and his wife are on a date.." Jessie smiled.  
  
"Yeah.. a date." Zeke hissed.  
  
"This is the monument to Mother Sophia.. She had great influence here in Cimerion back then. Of course, then Cimerion was nothing but some houses and a church.." Karina smiled, pointed at a large angelic like statue. Karina looked down, then at Billy. "This is where I go when I'm frustrated and sad.. It always makes me feel.. Safe.."  
  
"Really?" Billy asked, leaning his head to the side. "This place is beautiful." He commented, looked around at the park. It had a huge fountain in the center, and was surrounded by green grass and flowers.  
  
"Yeah, it is.." Karina smiled. "This park goes back into the cemetery, by the way.. But before the cemetery, there's a bridge over the creek. The bridge is called 'Amour'. My father proposed to my mother on that bridge, according to Brad.." Karina sighed, looking down. She stepped up on the rim of the fountain and walked slowly around it, with Billy following her from the ground. She looked skyward, and then her eyes widened.  
  
She took in a deep, sudden breath. Her face paled, and she looked down. Her eyes were vacant, her expression sad. She looked at Billy, who looked back curiously.  
  
"..Karina?" He asked, becoming worried.  
  
"Billy.." She murmured. The way she had said it reminded him of that strange way she had pronounced it in his dream. She looked at his eyes, and what she said next made his blood run cold. "..Kuluxx.. Nemai.." Her eyes shut halfway, and frowned again.  
  
Billy looked at her with surprise as something else filled his mind as she said those chilling words. He heard her voice in his head, and she said:  
  
'..Death.. Soon..'  
  
Karina then groaned and fell forward, falling into his arms.  
  
"Karina!" Billy gasped, bending down to stable her. She shook her head slowly, then touched her forehead.  
  
"Ow.." She whispered. "..What happened.. It felt like I.. Blacked out.." She looked at him desperately. Billy could give her no answers, for he had none himself.  
  
"I-I don't know, Karina.." He replied, his stomach churning. Her words had chilled him so much, made his skin crawl. What if it was true?  
  
Karina stood up weakly, her knees shaking. She took a moment to catch her breath, then, as if to try and forget it, she walked up to another one of the maps. "OK, Billy.. W-We should get going.."  
  
Billy gave her a wary smile, then followed her leave, not sure and definitely concerned about what had just happened.  
  
  
  
Erich stepped onto a boulder, looking out beyond the horizon. "You're coming.." He hissed, looking back. "Dammit.." He hissed, walking back towards his 'camp'. He kicked the long cold ashes from the fire he had built the night before.  
  
He continued down a steep embankment and past a cluster of boulders. There was an area where the rocks formed a ring shape around a clear area of grass. The area was just large enough for his deadly black winged gear to fit.  
  
He looked up at his Gear. His eyes darkened. "Shinigami.. why do you refuse to fly for me?" He hissed. The sunlight reflected off of the Gear's armor, dark and black.  
  
Erich's eyes, equally dark, turned toward the city. "I see.. I am not meant to intervene this time, am I?" He asked the air. He then looked up at the sky. "Protect yourself, young angel." He murmured.  
  
  
  
Bart flopped down into a chair across from where Fei was sitting, reading a book. He gave Fei a grin. "Fei, you old coot. What's up?"  
  
"Did you just call me an old coot?" Fei squinted at Bart, lowering his book.  
  
"Indubitably!" Bart grinned, flipping his braid.  
  
Fei gave him a sarcastic look, then looked back at the book he was reading. Citan walked into the room, throwing some papers onto the table, sitting next to Fei. He leaned forward, sighing as he removed his glasses. He rubbed his eyes sleepily then rubbed his temples with the tips of his fingers.  
  
"Long night?" Fei asked, lowering the book. After Citan not replying for a while, Fei looked at him awkwardly. "..Doc?"  
  
Citan started, replaced his glasses, and then looked at Fei. "Oh, I'm sorry, Fei. I didn't hear you.. Is there something wrong?"  
  
Fei blinked. "Did you have a hard night?"  
  
"Probably went out clubbing and got hammered bad. Right, Citan?" Bart laughed punching Citan's shoulder.  
  
Citan turned to Bart, then looked down at the papers. "I was reviewing the scans and readings we got on that winged gear.."  
  
"Again, Doc? Man, why won't you give it up?" Fei asked, dropping the book at his side.  
  
"No.. I'm starting to learn things.." He lifted the scans, and pointed at a portion with a microscope. "Look at this, young ones." He led the microscope over a portion of the wings of the Gear.  
  
Fei squinted. "Hey, Doc..?"  
  
"What's the squiggly things on the wings, man?" Bart asked, leaning over the chair.  
  
Citan looked at Fei, then back at Bart. "When I was studying at Jugend I took an honors class on Dead Languages.."  
  
"Were you an over-achiever, doc?" Fei looked at Citan sarcastically.  
  
Citan ignored the comment and looked back down at another paper. "These markings on the wings resemble remarkably the writings of an ancient civilization known as the Kiuma Bri`um."  
  
"The Karma Brians?" Bart blinked.  
  
"No, idiot. The Kite Brigand!" Fei squinted at Bart.  
  
"The KIUMA BRI`UM!" Citan repeated. He sighed, then lifted the photo closer to his face. "The civilization lived on a deceased continent. They had very advanced technology and complicated systems of tongue and writing." He looked up at Fei and Bart. "They worshipped a God and his angelic children. Their legends state that one day, the world will darken and the only light that will shine will be that of a 'Sublime Light'." He looked down. "They called that day.. The Kuluxx."  
  
"Kuluxx?" Fei pulled back. "Isn't that the thing Erich said that little cult believed was coming soon and that Karina was on of the keys?"  
  
"Yes, it is.." Citan picked up another paper. "The colony existed 10,000 years ago.. Erich said that the event occurs once every 10,000 years.."  
  
"Uh huh.. So what?" Bart asked.  
  
"So perhaps there really is a threat, Bartholomew. Perhaps everything Erich said was true.." Citan sighed.  
  
"Yeah, but how do we know Erich is a friend..?" Bart asked, folding his arms.  
  
"..We don't." Citan replied. "But these markings on the wings suggest that he, too, is a key to this event as well."  
  
  
  
"Billy.." Karina turned to him, clutching one of the railings to keep her balance. "Are you hungry?"  
  
Billy put his hands in his pockets and shrugged. "Not especially."  
  
Karina nodded then sucked in her breath again, clutching her chest. She gulped and bent forward slightly, her eyes widening.  
  
"Karina.." Billy murmured, placing a hand on her arm and helping her up. "You been iffy all day.. Are you OK?"  
  
Karina nodded weakly. "I-I'm fine.. I just.. I'm just.. Kind of tired."  
  
"I think we should head back.." Billy murmured.  
  
"But.. But you haven't even seen all of southwest Cimerion yet.." Karina objected.  
  
"We can go on another day.. Southwest Cimerion isn't going anywhere.." Billy responded gently, clutching her hand. "Come on.. It's almost 5:00.. Brad is probably having a heart attack by now.."  
  
Karina gave him a strange look, then nodded slowly. "You're right.."  
  
Billy gave her a gentle smile, then gestured back. "Come on.."  
  
Karina smiled, then nodded in response and began to lead the way back to the Yggdrasil.  
  
  
  
"Hey, Brad. I still don't like the way this injector is working.. It's actin' screwy with me, mon." Ziggy said from under one of the many components of the engine room.  
  
"I thought you liked it when things screwed with you." Kajumei commented, leaning against one of the vents.  
  
Ziggy held out his hand, wiggling his fingers. "Mon, hand me the socket wrench."  
  
Brad walked up and kicked the socket wrench next to his hand, then bent over. "What's going on, is it leaking or something?"  
  
"No, it's just not heating and cooling correctly, mon." Ziggy muttered. He pulled out from under the machine and wiped some grime from his face. "Are you sure you got the right component, mon?"  
  
"Yes, I'm sure, Ziggy!" Brad snapped, smacking Ziggy with a wrench. "Maybe you installed it incorrectly!"  
  
"Ey, mon!" Ziggy shot up, pulling his rose tinted sunglasses off and giving Brad a harsh glare. "I don't install incorrectly, and you know it!"  
  
"Yeah, yeah, just let me have a look." Brad laughed, pushing Ziggy out of the way. He slid under the machine and reached for a wrench. "Here's the problem, Zig. I think the gauges out there aren't set properly."  
  
Ziggy stood up and looked at the gauges, then nodded. "Yep, mon, that's it. They're set for a different model."  
  
Brad slid back up and wiped his hands on the sides of his jeans. "Well, I guess it's all better now." He looked up at Ziggy. "See how she runs, Zig-man."  
  
Ziggy nodded and ran up the stairs to the main control panel. He said a few things to one of the extra mechanics, then leaned over one of the operators.  
  
  
  
"Sir!" One of the bridge operators shouted to Sigurd, who was speaking with one of the other operators.  
  
"What is it?" Sigurd looked up, turning toward the man.  
  
"The scanner is picking something up!" He replied. Sigurd walked up to the helm and looked at the screen. "OK, then, open the view screen and point it towards the oncoming objects." He said as the view screen opened, displaying the open sky and sea, with Cimerion off to the side. Sigurd squinted when he thought he saw something coming. "What is tha-" He began, but was cut off as a something came hurtling down. "Shields up, now!" He called, but froze in amazement when the shot didn't connect with the Yggdrasil. Instead, it went hurtling into something else-  
  
Cimerion.  
  
Sigurd's eyes widened as a small portion of the huge city began to collapse. There was a shockwave from the blast, sending Sigurd back against the wall. "Find out what fired that! Aim for it and fire the cannons!"  
  
Bart ran in the bridge and looked at the view screen. "What was that?!" He looked at Sigurd.  
  
"Something's firing at Cimerion!" Sigurd responded, standing up.  
  
Bart looked at the city, his eye burning with rage. "Shoot the bastards!"  
  
  
  
Karina gave a cry, as the shot connected with a portion of the city not too far from where Billy and she were. A wave of cries and shouts rose from the pedestrians as everyone turned to see what happened. Glass flew from buildings and portions of buildings flew off, making the people scatter in panic as a shockwave shot through the city.  
  
Billy looked upward as he and Karina ran away from the crashing buildings. "What the hell?!"  
  
"What's going on?!" Karina looked back, and was almost knocked over by the swarms of people trying to escape.  
  
Billy grabbed onto her arm and pulled her away from the panic and disorder. "Karina..! We have to get back to the Yggdrasil!"  
  
"But what about the people?" She looked at him worriedly.  
  
"They'll be fine, we just have to get back to figure out what's going on!" He responded.  
  
Karina looked back at the flaming wreckage. She then looked at Billy and bit her lip. "I can get Brad and Kajumei and Ziggy to help when we get back.. you guys can try to figure out what's happening.. since you're the one with the huge ship." She grabbed is arm. "Come on! I know a short cut!"  
  
  
  
Ziggy rolled back, slamming into a railing. "Owowowowow!" He yowled, rubbing his back. "What was that for?" He yelled at the ceiling.  
  
Kajumei, trying to regain her balance, looked at Brad. "We have to get up to the bridge.." She said, looking back at the main engine. "This'll be fine until we get back."  
  
Brad threw a wrench down as one of the mechanics ran past him. "Right! Come on!"  
  
Ziggy nodded and ran out of the engine room, just barely knocking in Fei, who was waiting while Elly, Emeralda and Maria ran up the spiral staircase. Fei gave Ziggy a weak grin, then ran up the staircase, and after him went Rico. Ziggy looked back at Kajumei and Brad, then continued up the staircase.  
  
  
  
"20 type 5A model battle gears, 10 repair and support gears, 5 war- type gears, and one Special Forces new model gear, sir!" One of the operators shouted.  
  
"They brought 36 gears, eh? Blow their asses off!" Bart shouted.  
  
"Young master!" Sigurd grabbed Bart's arm. "That's far too risky!"  
  
"Why's that, Sig?" Bart looked at Sigurd. He shot a glance back at the city as the Gears began to wreak havoc on Cimerion. "Sig!!" He shouted as the Special Forces gear aimed a cannon arm at the city and shot another blast at another section.  
  
Sigurd paled. He looked at Bart, then shouted, "Red Alert status, now!" He shouted as a siren blared.  
  
Fei ran in the door with the others following him. He looked at Sigurd. "What's going on?!"  
  
"Gears.. they're killing innocent people!" Bart snapped, slamming his fist. "We have to help them!"  
  
Elly put a hand over he mouth and shut her eyes. "Oh my god.." She murmured.  
  
Sigurd looked at each of the gear pilots. "I need you to get into your gears.. and defend that city.."  
  
"Why are they doing this?" Elly asked weakly, her lips trembling.  
  
"Sir!" One of the operators cried as Sigurd turned around. A huge shot was hurtling towards them. Sigurd cried, "Brace yourselves!!"  
  
The group huddled down, but after a few moments.. Nothing had happened. Sigurd looked up, his eye widening. "What..?"  
  
The operators cried out joyously while Citan stood up and walked next to Sigurd. He looked to the other ex-element and smiled.  
  
"Look who it is, Sigurd." He smiled.  
  
Sigurd's eye widened more at what he saw. A gleaming silver-purple gear was standing on the hull of the ship, holding out sword like weapons that were emanating a shield-like energy from them. The swords broke apart from each other as the enemy shot broke into tiny particles.  
  
"It's.. Blitzkrieg.." Sigurd whispered.  
  
*What? Did you think I'd leave you morons alone?* Sierra's voice came over the speakers.  
  
"Go, Sierra!" Bart whooped, then paused. He looked around. "None of you can PROVE that I said that!"  
  
Sigurd smiled warmly then became solemn once more. He turned towards the others. "To the Gear Dock, everyone."  
  
Fei nodded and ran out of the deck, with Elly following him. Emeralda smiled at the view screen with the view of Blitzkrieg then followed Fei and Elly, along with Maria, Rico, Bart and Citan.  
  
Brad stiffened. "Karina.."  
  
Kajumei's eyes widened. "Oh my god! Karina and Billy are still out there!"  
  
"What? The boy is still out there?" Jessie snapped as Zeke paled.  
  
"On no.. Those gears.. They're here for Karina!" Zeke cried, stepping forward. "That's why they're doing this!"  
  
*Don't worry, guys! Karina and Billy are fine.. I won't let the kids get hurt!* Sierra said, then Blitzkrieg hovered off of the hull and shot forward into the chaos of Cimerion with the other gears.  
  
"Yeah, the girl won't get hurt that easily." Ziggy sighed.  
  
"I'm glad you think that." Karina's voice came from behind. Brad spun around and looked at Karina, who was standing in the doorway, alone. She was out of breath, and her hair was a mess. "Hey, guys."  
  
"Where's Billy?" Jessie demanded, grabbing her by the shoulders.  
  
Karina sighed gently, trying to catch her breath. "He's.. Joining the others. He's catching up in Renmazuo.."  
  
Jessie sighed with relief and let go of her shoulders. Karina turned to Ziggy and Kajumei and Brad.  
  
"We need to get the people safe, guys.." She murmured.  
  
Kajumei looked back at Ziggy and Brad. "I'll help you, girl."  
  
"We need to stay here, Karina! It we're gonna use the cannon, we have to keep it from overheating." Brad put a hand on her shoulder. "But be careful.." He then looked at Kajumei and put both hands on her shoulders as she looked up at him. "And Kaju, you watch yourself, too."  
  
"Aw.." Kajumei grinned, punching Brad's cheek gently. "I'll be fine, you big lug." She winked at him.  
  
"I'll help you two!" Zeke volunteered. "I know my way around Cimerion pretty well.."  
  
"Good.." Karina sighed. "The people know that when something happens like this, they need to head to the bomb shelter under the stadium. Our job will be to help those who might be injured." She looked at Kajumei, then at Zeke. "Our help may not be much, but it will be some."  
  
"Good luck." Sigurd said, giving the group a thumbs up.  
  
  
  
*Billers! You joined us! Welcome, welcome!* Bart whooped.  
  
"Hi, Bart." Billy responded gently. "What do we have to deal with?"  
  
*35 pushovers and one ass hole.* Bart replied.  
  
*Never underestimate your foes, young one.* Citan warned.  
  
*They are pretty big pushovers, Doc.* Fei commented at Xenogears took out a battle gear with a few shots.  
  
*It is not the battle, war or support gears I worry over. It's that Special Forces gear..* Citan murmured.  
  
"Good point.." Billy sighed, cursing under his breath as a group of enemy gears surrounded Renmazuo. "OK then.." He whispered. "Want to see what I'm made of?" He smiled, making Renmazuo pull out its minor cannons. "Come on!"  
  
Crescens flew by, knocking some Gears out of its way with its wings. *We just have to get rid of them befo-* Emeralda began, but was cut off by a shot from the huge Special Forces gear.  
  
*Emeralda!* Fei and Elly both cried out, their Gears diving to support hers as it's systems jammed momentarily.  
  
Fei growled under his breath. *I'm getting that guy NOW!* He yelled, and Xenogears shot upward, towards the main gear.  
  
*Fei, wait!* Elly cried, but it was too late.  
  
Amidst the screams, and destruction, Karina, Kajumei and Zeke ran through the city, trying to find any wounded people to help. Kajumei gathered them into a subway line that would take them to the underground bomb shelter, and Karina and Zeke tried to find people who may have been stuck under the wreckage.  
  
Swarms of people boarded the subway's three main rails that headed for the stadium. Karina ran up, holding a frightened child in her arms. She looked at Kajumei sadly. "His mother.. she.."  
  
Kajumei frowned, lowering her gaze. She gritted her teeth, slamming her fist against the doorframe.  
  
Zeke entered, carrying two children in his arms, and one more clinging to his neck. He settled them into the subway cars, took the child that was clinging to Karina and set him with the others as well.  
  
He looked at Karina. "We've made ten trips.. the other sections of Cimerion have subways like this.. we can't possibly make it to all of those.."  
  
"But.. But we can still search around here.." She murmured as her neighbor walked up to her.  
  
"Karina!" She cried out.  
  
"Mrs. McAnderson!" Karina smiled as Brad's two dogs ran up to her, panting.  
  
"I tried to save your pets, seeing as how there was nothing else to save.. The people have abandoned the neighborhood.." McAnderson sighed. She held up her hands, holding a frightened kitten.  
  
"Pixie!" Karina sighed in relief, taking the small kitten in her hands. "Thank you, Mrs. McAnderson.. You should be heading into one of the cars.." She looked down at the kitten. "Could you hold her just a little while longer? I need to try and look for others.." She murmured.  
  
"There.. are no others.." A police officer groaned. "The squads have searched up and down.. The survivors are either at the stadium already, or in those subway cars. We got the same reports from all the other police sectors.."  
  
Karina's eyes widened as a panicking woman bumped past her. She looked back at Zeke, who was still helping people into the cars. Karina lowered her gaze, then nodded. "I suppose.. there isn't much more we can do.."  
  
Kajumei jumped back as the stairway caved in, blocking the exit. Screams rose from the passengers, and Kajumei shouted, "We have to get out of here soon before this whole place collapses!!"  
  
Zeke grabbed a child that was just standing amidst the wreckage, handing her to her mother. He grabbed Karina's hand as Kajumei, McAnderson, and the police squad filled the last car. The two followed as the car began to exit down the tunnels. Zeke grabbed the edge of the doorway and jumped in, pulling Karina in after him. The subway cars zoomed into the darkness, away from the destruction of the world above.  
  
  
  
"Fei's in trouble!" Sigurd cried, grabbing one of the rails for support. He looked up at the view screen. "That gear is a monster.. He isn't causing any damage.. But it's destroying him!"  
  
"Sir! Might I suggest using the cannon?" Franz looked back at Sigurd.  
  
Sigurd bit his lip, then grabbed the intercom. "Engine room! Come in!"  
  
Brad looked up. "What's up, Sig?" He yelled.  
  
*Can we shoot off the cannon?*  
  
Brad looked at the various gauges, then paused. "You.. Could, theoretically! But, it might overheat all of the systems since we don't have the stabilizers quite up and running yet!"  
  
"Would the overheating damage anything severely?" Ziggy asked.  
  
"No.." Brad hissed. "I'd just hate to take any risks.."  
  
*Our guys are getting beaten badly out there, Brad..* Sigurd muttered.  
  
Brad looked back at the engineers, then upward. "Shoot it off man, but make this shot your best one! I don't think this baby can handle any more than that!"  
  
*Affirmative, Brad. Good luck!*  
  
Sigurd dropped the intercom, then turned towards the view screen. "Aim the cannon at the Special Forces gear.. On my mark, fire." He said as the aiming devices aligned to make a perfect shot. Sigurd clenched his teeth. "Make it work.." He whispered to himself, then waved his hand. "Fire!"  
  
The ship jolted back from the shooting of the cannon. Sigurd regained his balanced and shot his gaze back up at the view screen. The huge blast went hurtling at the gear, but something went horribly wrong..  
  
A grouping of enemy gears, as if to protect the main assault gear, shot upwards and formed a wall to block the blast. The shot from the cannon, instead of hitting its desired target, wiped out the rest of the small fry that wouldn't have provided much of a threat anyway.  
  
"Shit!!" Sigurd shouted, slamming his fist against the wall. He clenched his teeth, shutting his eyes. He looked up at the view screen. "Our one good shot! Dammit!"  
  
Steam shot from the machines, and flames rose from a few. Brad ran toward one of the release valves, but lurched back as a sea of sparks, flames and steam burst out. He screamed and held up his arms to guard his face. He couldn't back away quickly enough, and felt the skin on his arms and face begin to sear. He ran back, shaking his head. But something happened that he did not expect. The pain of the burns lessened, and he lowered his arms. He could still see, and he looked where he knew he had felt his skin burn, and there was nothing there, just his arms, unharmed.  
  
"What the.." He muttered, shaking his head in disbelief.  
  
"Brad!" Ziggy yelled. "Quit foolin' around and-" He began, but was cut off as one of the boilers exploded, taking out a group of mechanics. "Shit! We have to get out of here!"  
  
A few of the injured mechanics managed to leave the engine room, as Brad and Ziggy tried to find those that may not be able to get out. Ziggy looked at Brad hopelessly, but clenched his teeth as fire burst from another valve. "We have to shut down the whole engine!"  
  
Brad nodded weakly, running to the computer. "Get out of here, Zig!"  
  
Ziggy ran up to him. "Aw, move it, I'm more technical with computer, you big ape!" He shouted, pushing Brad out of the way. Ziggy pushed numerous buttons, and sighed as the engine quieted and shut down.  
  
Brad looked at Ziggy. "Come on, we have to go to Sigurd!"  
  
"Right, mon!" Ziggy nodded, following Brad.  
  
  
  
*Oh no!* Maria cried out as the huge Special Forces gear knocked Siebzehn away.  
  
*It has a huge shielding system.. The Yggdrasil Cannon could've knocked it out and we could've killed this guy long ago, but those damn small fry took the blast instead!* Rico yelled.  
  
*I just hope Karina is OK..* Billy murmured, then cried out as the gear grabbed Renmazuo and flung it down towards the city. Billy clenched his teeth and pulled back, activating the thrusters. The gear slowed its descent, then straightened. Renmazuo realigned itself and shot back upwards, into the fray.  
  
*Dude, this is getting really annoying! This guy should be NOTHING!* Bart yelled, dodging a shot from the gear.  
  
*Just quite your bellyaching and move your asses!* Sierra yelled as Blitzkrieg took a blow.  
  
*Make sure no more damage is done to the city!* Citan ordered, moving expertly around the shots from the enemy gear.  
  
*Where's that obnoxious noodle of a gothic kid when you NEED him, anyway?!* Bart demanded.  
  
*Well, he sure isn't here! So, deal with it!* Elly replied.  
  
  
  
"Oh no!" Karina breathed, looking up at the large view screen of the underground bomb shelter. "They're getting destroyed!"  
  
"Why is that guy so strong?" Kajumei looked up as well, clenching her fist.  
  
"He isn't." Zeke commented as Karina and Kajumei looked at him. Amidst the panicked conversations and crying children, Zeke said, "That's Valhalla. It's a Special Forces gear designed to destroy anything in its path. I saw the prototype once or twice when I was on the Infinity. The gear has advanced cannons, but could easily fall to your friend's gears. What's making it not sustain any damage is it's advanced shielding systems.  
  
Karina's eyes widened. "How do they get rid of the shield system?"  
  
"..The shield has to be overpowered by a high powered, focused blast. Something like.. a ship cannon blast, or.."  
  
"Or what?" Karina asked, grabbing Zeke's hands.  
  
Zeke looked at her, then back at a gear dock in the underground bomb shelter. "That's a gear dock, right?"  
  
"..Yes.. What of it?" Karina whispered.  
  
"Are there defense gears in there?" Zeke asked.  
  
"..Yes.." Karina nodded.  
  
Zeke pulled away, running towards the gear dock. Karina bit her lip, then followed him. "Zeke! What are you doing?!" She called as he looked at one of the defense gears.  
  
Zeke turned to her. "I've got an idea.." He murmured, stepping closer to him.  
  
"What are you going to do..?" Karina asked weakly. She looked into his eyes, desperately asking for an answer.  
  
Zeke took in a weak breath, then smiled. He put his hands on her face. "Just know this; whatever I do isn't all to protect the city, or your friends, or myself.. It's for you, Karina."  
  
"..Zeke?" She whispered, blinking confusedly.  
  
He smiled gently, then leaned forward, planting a soft kiss on her lips. Her eyes widened as he pulled away. She placed her hands over her lips, a blush filling her face. Her rubbed her cheek with the back of his hand, then murmured, "Have you always been this pretty?"  
  
Karina pulled back. "Zeke.."  
  
He smiled once more, then turned away, climbing up the side of one of the defense gears. He leaned over. "Hey, be a doll and open up the dock for me!"  
  
Karina nodded weakly, pulling a lever. As the hanger began to open, Zeke yelled over the din, "See ya, angel!"  
  
Karina waved weakly.  
  
  
  
*Agh! OK, I'm gonna open up a can! As soon as I.. ACK!* Bart cried, dodging another shot. *BASTARD!*  
  
*We're never going to beat this guy if we can't get around that stupid shield!* Billy yelled.  
  
*Well, that's what I'm here for!* Zeke's voice came over the intercom. A high-class defense gear sprang up from the wreckage of the city and gave a sort of salute at the others.  
  
*Zeke?! What are YOU doing here?* Billy pulled back, Renmazuo turning to the gear.  
  
*I'm here to save you chumps from certain destruction!* He yelled, diving at the gear. The defense gear clamped onto the huge Special Forces gear, leeching on tightly.  
  
*What are you DOING?!* Sierra yelled.  
  
*Aw, shut your mouth, LeRage.* Zeke hissed, then changed the signal link so that the conversation was only between he and Billy.  
  
*Zeke.. What are you planning..?* Billy asked, wincing as the gear pounded on the gear Zeke was in. *Zeke! Get out of here!*  
  
*..Billy.. listen. I want you to take care of Karina for me, OK? Please.. I know she loves you.. and she needs you.. So, just suck up your fears and tell her already.. Please, Black, just do this for me..*  
  
*Zeke.. what are you saying?!*  
  
*Billy! Promise me!*  
  
*But Zeke..*  
  
*Agh.. PROMISE!*  
  
*I-I swear it, Zeke..*  
  
*..Good.. thank you, Billy.. tell me if she's good, man.* Zeke murmured.  
  
Billy blushed, then looked down.  
  
*Later, Billy.*  
  
Billy looked up. *What?! What are you doing, Zeke?!* He yelled. His eyes widened as a surge of energy filled the defense gear, and in one moment, that seemed to last forever, a moment that Billy sword her could hear his own heart beat, the gear burst into a violent explosion.  
  
*ZEKE! NOOO!* Billy screamed.  
  
"ZEKE!" Karina clenched her fists, screaming. "NO!" She cried out, tears streaming down her face. "NO! No, no, NO!!"  
  
Kajumei clamped her eyes shut and hugged onto Karina, trying to hide her tears.  
  
"ZEKE!" Karina wailed, collapsing in Kajumei's arms.  
  
*KILL THAT BASTARD!* Bart screamed, tears streaming down his face. Andvari shot forward, along with Crescens, Xenogears, and Stier.  
  
*Zeke! Why?!* Elly cried out, before joining in the mad, emotion filled frenzy.  
  
Renmazuo stood back, Billy too shocked to do anything. Tears streaming down his face, he clenched his fists, and kept his promise. Renmazuo shot forward, Billy screaming in frustration.  
  
  
  
Sigurd sat back, his jaw slack. He turned to Brad, who was looking equally helpless. "No.."  
  
Brad walked forward. "That kid.. he was so brave.." Brad murmured.  
  
Ziggy fell back, covering her face with her gloves. "Damn stupid kid!" He said hoarsely, barely disguising his tears.  
  
"..That kid had more grit than most people." Jessie whispered, nodding in praise.  
  
After just moments or heated battle, the enemy gear fell to the blows of the Omnigears, falling into the ocean, where it would remain in its grave. Slowly, sadly, the gears returned to the Yggdrasil, and so did Karina and Kajumei. The people of Cimerion, now much smaller in numbers, slowly melted out of the bomb shelter, looking desperately at their destroyed home.  
  
When Karina arrived back at the Yggdrasil, grief-stricken and crying, Billy approached her slowly, taking her in his arms to try and comfort her at least a little.  
  
Glimmer was practically unscathed, but his boyfriend had broken his leg, but the two would recover.  
  
Kalie, Aaron, and Reila McKallister were unharmed, and the unborn child was all right, as well.  
  
Billy's clone folded his arms and leaned against the wall. "You really thought his stupid plan to try and scare her out would work? Heh, they're not that stupid, you know."  
  
"Perhaps this was just to shake her nerves, Black."  
  
He smiled. "I see that a clone of the prince is no smarter than the prince himself."  
  
A young man stepped forward, glaring at the clone of Billy. He wore almost an identical outfit as Bart's, except it was almost totally black. His eye patch was a blood red, as well. "Why don't you shut you moth for once?" He snapped.  
  
"You two will both shut up!" A third clone walked out. This one wore an outfit that was, again, identical to Fei's, except the pants were a deep scarlet, the shirt was red and black, and his eyes were coal black, instead of Fei's warm brown eyes.  
  
"Maybe we're going about this the wrong way." The Bart clone murmured. "If we don't get to work and make some progress, the others will being to think we've become.. weak."  
  
Fei grinned. "We can set loose my pet."  
  
"I wouldn't dream of letting you release that thing. It's incompetent." Billy hissed.  
  
"Oh, my Dralgoln is the key to capturing that little girl.." Fei smirked.  
  
"And if it doesn't?" Bart asked.  
  
"Then, do you have any other ideas, crown prince?" The Fei clone snapped.  
  
"Perhaps we could cut them off to where they will most likely venture to next.." Billy muttered. "I believe they will be required, sooner or later, to be flying north, towards the northern continent. They will be heading through the mountain passes to Taneria."  
  
"So, we cut off the little pretties in Taneria, eh?" Fei asked.  
  
"First we spook them a little." Billy replied.  
  
Bart paused, then smiled menacingly at Fei. "How big is that Dralgoln of your now, Fei?"  
  
Fei snickered, looking upwards. He gave a sharp whistle. A few moments passed.  
  
"The beast is slow." Billy commented. Almost immediately after his comment, there was a loud rumble and the sound of scales running against bricks. Blood red eyes almost as big as Fei's entire upper body opened, and there was a sharp scream-like hiss from the darkness.  
  
Fei smiled. "I need you to do something for me, pet." He murmured as the eyes squinted, and the shrill scream-like hiss came again.  
  
Only a few hours after the horrible destruction, the group stood along the seashore, sending off a single candle as a symbol of respect for those who died.  
  
Billy stood as he released the candle to the oceans current. He murmured weakly, "Let this light lead those souls lost today into the arms of our holy lord.." He paused a moment, taking in a deep breath. "Just know that.. that this was an act that we could not have prevented.. And the lord will see that the people who performed this.. disgusting deed shall receive their rightful punishment.. Just hold those you love.. and thank God that they stand here with you now.. Amen.."  
  
Karina broke into tears once again, resting her head on Brad's shoulder. Her older brother put his arm around her shoulders and hugged her tightly.  
  
"Why did this have to happen?" Reila asked, looking around the destroyed city. "Why did they do this?"  
  
Kalie grasped her daughter's hand, then murmured, "Because there are people out there who.. want to bring harm to innocent people.."  
  
Citan joined the group, folding his hands and looking outward. He turned to Jessie, who was holding a very frightened Primera. "There is going to be a reception tomorrow to pay respects to those lost.."  
  
Jessie didn't answer, but bit his lip and clung more tightly to is daughter. Primera buried her face in his coat and continued to tremble and cry.  
  
Bart walked up next to Sigurd. "Northwest, northeast, and southwest Cimerion are totally decimated." He whispered to Sigurd, then folded his arms. He looked at Sigurd.  
  
"Death rates?" Sigurd asked quietly.  
  
Bart took a deep breath. "Ten mechanics of ours, five support officers, two medical workers, and.. One civilian." He bit his lip. "I don't think we can get an estimate on how many citizens of Cimerion were lost." Bart looked out at the sea, mournfully. "I contacted some relief workers in Beldavik and in various towns around Aveh. They're sending relief crews to come help rebuild the city. They should be here in a week or so."  
  
Sigurd nodded slowly then sighed deeply. Sierra walked up next to him, nudging his shoulder with her own. Sigurd turned to face her, and she gave him a weak smile. He reached out his hand for hers, and slowly she held hers out. The two grasped hands tightly, Sierra leaning on Sigurd for support, or perhaps Sigurd was leaning on Sierra for support.  
  
Billy walked up to Karina, his eyes darker than usual, maybe because they were practically on the brink of tears. He tried to say something to her as she pulled away from Brad, but couldn't think of the proper words. He felt his heart wrench as she looked back at him, her face tear streaked, and her eyes filled with tears.  
  
"Ka-Karina.. I.. I.." Billy's voice cut out, and he could speak no more. Karina fell forward into his open arm and hugged onto him.  
  
"Billy.." She murmured into his cloak, her tears seeping through the cloth. Billy could say nothing, so he just wrapped his arms around her as tightly as he could. He looked around at the mourning faces of his friends.  
  
Jessie was holding onto Primera protectively, and for some reason, he resembled the father Billy remembered him being those many years ago.  
  
Fei was hugging onto Emeralda and Elly, obviously trying to be strong for all three of them.  
  
Sierra and Sigurd had been standing silently together with their hands locked together for quite some time.  
  
Brad, who, for some reason, was letting Billy comfort his sister, was standing with his arm around Kajumei's waist, her arm around his waist as well. Even Ziggy was standing, quietly mourning over their lost friends.  
  
Maria was off to the side with Chu Chu, who hadn't stopped wailing since the whole ordeal had begun. Rico sat on a huge boulder, his arms folded, looking like a silent statue, watching the weeping sunset.  
  
  
  
A distance away, standing quietly on a beach, was Erich. The young boy leaned forward, letting his own candle release from his hands to the water. It was his own way to pay his respects to the lost souls of that horrible day.  
  
He looked up at the setting sun, shutting his dark eyes momentarily. The breeze caught his cloak, sending the ruffles of fabric around him. He grabs the folds of cloth and wrapped them about himself, as if to warm himself.  
  
He breathed in the salty air, exhaling very slowly. "Taneria.. that is what awaits me in my future.." He opened his eyes slowly. "That is what you tell me, wind. You wouldn't lie to me, now would you?" His eyes darkened, looking more and more like an empty void. "And you wish to stop them with your snake, do you? The Dralgoln.." He turned toward the setting sun. "Don't underestimate me, don't ever underestimate me.."  
  
Erich then sat down on the beach, leaning forward to rest his elbows on his knees. Shutting his eyes once again, if only for a moment, he thought he had heard a voice, far away;  
  
*My precious baby.. my sweet boy.. you're my angel, you know.. you'll always be my angel...*  
  
Erich looked upward, toward the darkening sky, breathing out slowly. Then, he did something he hadn't done for a very long time. He leaned his head on his arms..  
  
And cried. 


	22. I Love You, Do You Love Me?

Chapter 22:: I Love You.. Do You Love Me?  
  
This chapter contains the song 'I Knew I Loved You' by Savage Garden. Yeah, yeah, you know the gist of it all, I don't own it, and good old Savage Garden does. Well, what used to be Savage Garden, anyway. OK, let's get fluffy!  
  
  
  
Karina walked out of her bedroom the next day, or rather very early the next morning, her eyes looking like they could tear up any second, her mouth in a small straight line. She was wearing her white and blue pajamas, and a dark blue embroidered robe. She cupped her hands and sighed. Karina tilted her head to the side and shut her eyes, taking in a deep breath before knocking lightly on Billy's door.  
  
A few moments passed and she almost turned back to return to her room when the door opened slowly. Billy stepped out, blinking the sleep out of his eyes. His hair was tousled, and he ran one hand through it as if to get some of it out of his eyes. He blinked. "Karina?"  
  
"Good morning, Billy.." Karina whispered and bit her bottom lip.  
  
"Good morning, Karina. I thought you got up after 2:00." He whispered and blinked.  
  
"I couldn't sleep." She replied and stepped forward. "Could I come in?"  
  
Billy shrugged and looked back in his room. "I don't see why not. It's not like I'm gonna get any sleep after this."  
  
"Thank you.." She murmured and stepped in as Billy stepped to the side. Billy shut the door slowly behind him and flipped on the light. "Aren't Fei and Bart going to get mad at you for doing that?"  
  
"Eh." Billy shrugged.  
  
Karina smiled briefly, but almost immediately went back to her sullen expression.  
  
Billy flopped onto his bed and gently pat the other side of the twin bed. "Have a seat."  
  
Karina nodded slowly and sat down.  
  
"What can I do for you?" He said, smiling sleepily.  
  
Karina whispered, over the din of Bart and Fei snoring, "Are people going to.. Blame me? For all that happened to Cimerion?"  
  
Billy sat up quickly, resting back on the palms of his hands. "Of course not.. I mean.. There's no way they'd ever find out that's what those gears were after.."  
  
"But.. But what if they do?" Karina murmured.  
  
"It still wasn't your fault, Karina.." Billy said quickly, almost before she had even finished speaking.  
  
"But it was! They came for me! If I weren't here then this wouldn't have happened at all!" Karina hissed sharply, trying to keep from making her voice loud enough for Bart or Fei to wake up.  
  
"Karina!" Billy hissed, grabbing her wrists. Surprised at himself for taking force on her, Billy released Karina, then continued. "I wish you would stop blaming yourself.."  
  
"..Billy.." Karina's lip trembled. "I'm just so.. so scared that more people will.." She faltered, then fell into Billy's arms. "Why did he have to do that, Billy?!" She cried, clenching his shirt.  
  
Billy made a gentle shushing sound, running his fingers through her hair slowly and rubbing her back gently to try and comfort her. He sighed as Karina rested her head on his shoulder. "Karina.. Zeke loved you.. He wanted to protect you.. With everything."  
  
Karina sobbed into Billy's shoulder, but he didn't care. He just wanted her to know that he was, undoubtedly, there for her when she needed him. He knew that much of their relationship was based on a strong friendship, and he wanted to show her how strongly he took their friendship.  
  
"Kari.. Please.." Billy murmured, leaning back against the headboard so that Karina was half-laying, half-sitting up. "Stop hurting yourself over this.."  
  
He remembered how hard it had been on them the night before. No one had an appetite, so there was practically no dinner. Everyone was mourning over the emptiness of the ship as well as the emptiness of their hearts. Karina had cried to sleep, with Kajumei, Brad, and himself by her side the whole time. Actually, after a while, Kajumei and Brad found it too hard to stay with Karina while she was in so much pain, and left her alone with him. Karina had begged him to stay there with her, clutching onto his hand. She had never asked hardly anything of him, and the request was hardly anything, so Billy had sat down in a chair next to the bed and talked to her quietly while she tried to calm down.  
  
Karina leaned against his shoulder, feeling suddenly heavy. Billy just held on tighter, knowing that now, more than ever, she needed his support and whatever strength he could give to her. Tonight there was to be a reception for the lives lost the day before. The city had been combed through all the rest of that evening, and there were hardly any survivors, other than the many that had made it to the bomb shelter. The search would continue as long as it had to, to try and find as many survivors as possible.  
  
Even if Karina hadn't loved Zeke the way Zeke had loved her, Billy could tell that her heart was breaking over his death. She had spoken often to him about how nice Zeke had always been, and how good a friend he was. Billy felt his heart wrench as he realized that he had never really given Zeke a chance to be friends with him. Zeke had been friendly from the beginning, but Billy had never treated him as a friend because of the competition of love interests.  
  
Billy felt Karina grow even heavier, and paused, stroking her hair for a moment. He looked at her and realized that she had fallen asleep in his arms. She still didn't look at peace, even in her sleep. Her face was streaked with tears, her eyelids were puffy from crying, her cheeks were flushed, and her lips drooped in a sad frown. He felt his heart fill with pity while he looked at her. Trying not to disturb her, he laid her gently on the mattress, covering her with the sheets. He ran his fingers along the edge of her cheekbone, and brushed the strands of hair from her face.  
  
He stood up and walked to the door, opening it slowly before shutting the light off. He shuffled in the dark to Jessie's room, opening the door and walking in. He went up to Jessie's bed and poked his shoulder. Jessie gave a sound that was something of a snort, then turned over, pulling his covers over his head. Billy squinted, then poked Jessie's shoulder harder.  
  
"Dad.. wake up!" Billy hissed. "Dad!" He repeated as Jessie stirred. Jessie sat up, blinking sleepily. Like his son always did, he ran his fingers through his hair to get it out of his eyes. He looked up at Billy, still half-asleep.  
  
"Uh.. Boy.. what're you.. doin'?" Jessie mumbled, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.  
  
"I need to sleep here.." Billy whispered. "My bed.."  
  
Jessie's eyes bulged. "What did you DO, boy? I mean, I thought you were like.. TRAINED not to.."  
  
"Dad!" Billy blushed. "I didn't.. Nevermind, just scoot over!"  
  
"Hell no, you ain't sleepin' in my sanctuary!" Jessie snapped.  
  
"Dad, come on.." Billy hissed, grabbing the covers.  
  
"Why do you even NEED to sleep here, boy?" Jessie growled.  
  
Billy looked to the side, then murmured, "Karina's there. She was upset and I was comforting her and.. she fell asleep, OK? I couldn't just throw her on the floor."  
  
Jessie thought about it a moment, working his tongue as if he wanted to say something, but chose not to. "So, why don't you sleep in her bed?"  
  
"That wouldn't be right! Sh-she sleeps with all of the other girls and if they woke up and found me there they might kill me!"  
  
"Why would they kill you?" Jessie mumbled.  
  
"Because! You know girls.. They get all squealy if a guy is in their room and get all violent.." Billy looked to the side.  
  
"Go sleep in Prim's room." Jessie muttered.  
  
"I'm not sleeping in Primera's room!" Billy snapped. "Now move over!"  
  
"Agh, fine, but if you try to steal my covers, you'll be going the right way for a smacked bottom!" Jessie hissed, scooting over.  
  
Billy just murmured something that was most likely sarcastic and curled up in the space of the bed that Jessie had allotted him. He winced as Jessie rapidly dozed off, into a din of snoring and turning over. Billy just clamped his eyes shut and tried to get Karina's pain out of his head.  
  
Morning came more rapidly than Billy had wanted, and soon he found Jessie nudging him to wake up. Billy gave a reluctant groan, and felt Jessie sit up. He tried to get in a few more moments of shut-eye, but his father had made sure that that wasn't going to happen. Jessie gave a heave, making Billy roll off the bed and hit the hard, chilly floor.  
  
Billy shook his head and sat up, resting back on his palms. He looked up at Jessie through one eye; the other still shut from sleepiness. He yawned and rubbed his eyes sleepily as Jessie stood and walked into the bathroom. Before his father shut the door, Jessie leaned back and gave Billy a broad grin.  
  
"Morning, boy!" He shouted, then went into the bathroom. Billy muttered some curse word after his father, then stood up, feeling his bones popping as he stretched. He then shuffled out of his father's room and back into the one he shared with Bart and Fei. Fei and Bart's beds were empty, giving a signal that the two were already awake.  
  
Billy shuffled over to his bed, plopping down on an unoccupied portion of the mattress. He ran his hand along the portion of covered body that was most likely Karina's head, then made a move to pull back the covers. What happened next he did not expect.  
  
"G'MORNIN' BILLY!" Came a shout, and the covers exploded up, flying off the bed. Billy gave a startled scream, falling back. His frightened, surprised expression quickly became that of anger when he saw the crown prince of Aveh sitting on his shins in his bed, where Karina was supposed to be.  
  
"Bart! What the hell are you doing?!" Billy snapped, jumping to his feet. He clenched his fists, then placed them on his hips.  
  
Bart gave him a puppy dog look, then stood up. "Just trying to give you a happy good morning greeting, is all, Billy-boy."  
  
Billy rolled his eyes. "What about Karina? Where is she?" Billy asked, pointing at the bed.  
  
"What do you mean?" Bart blinked, stepping back. "Karina isn't in here, man."  
  
"But.. But she was right here!" Billy cried, pointing at the bed. His face immediately flushed, and he slowly looked up at Bart, who was wearing a coy smirk.  
  
"What do you MEAN, Billy?"  
  
"Ah!" Billy cried out, jumping back and holding up his hands in surprise. "I-I don't mean it THAT way! I just mean.. I mean.. uh.." Billy looked up at Bart, who was looking back with an unbelieving expression. "I didn't sleep with her or anything!"  
  
"Didn't sleep with who?" Fei asked, shuffling in. He was already dressed, and was squeezing water out of his hair with a towel.  
  
"Billy says that Karina was in his bed. Sleeping." Bart murmured slowly.  
  
"Not in that way, though!" Billy shouted before Bart could even finish his sentence. Fei looked from Billy, to Bart, then back to Billy. He just shrugged, walking up to his bed. He sat down and pulled a shoe on.  
  
"So, she was in your bed?" Fei asked, looking at Billy. "Why?"  
  
Billy sighed, then glared at Bart sideways. "She came in earlier, and she was really upset.."  
  
"So you got in her pants?! Man, you were quiet.." Bart whispered.  
  
"No!" Billy flushed. "I tried to comfort her.. And she fell asleep, and rather than disturb her, I just let her sleep here and I slept in my dad's room."  
  
Fei shrugged. "Well, she wasn't here when I got up before Bart."  
  
"She was probably still upset about yesterday, so she went somewhere to think." Bart shrugged.  
  
"Why hasn't any of this affected YOUR jolly ways, Bart?" Billy squinted at Bart, folding his arms.  
  
Bart flinched. "It has, Black. I just try to make other people feel better, is all. I don't like people thinking about things that are just going to upset them. Frowning takes 5 minutes off your life each time you do it."  
  
"Bart.. That's smoking." Fei hissed.  
  
Bart turned to Fei, giving him a rather angry glare. "I knew that, Fong Wong! I was TRYING to exaggerate to prove a point!"  
  
"Some point." Fei muttered under his breath, pulling on the second shoe.  
  
"..I'm going to go find Karina.." Billy whispered, stepping towards the doorway.  
  
"In your PJ's?" Bart asked, giving Billy a sarcastic smirk.  
  
"Yes, in my PJ's.." Billy hissed. He left the room and walked down the hallway, trying to think up places where Karina might be, let alone what he was going to say to her when he found her. He knew what he needed to say, but wasn't sure if he could even do it.  
  
He first looked in the Gunroom, thinking that she most likely wouldn't be there, but it was worth a try. Just as he had suspected, she wasn't there. He continued on to the Gear Dock, with no sight of her there, either. Next came the medical bay, which was filled with wounded mechanics and workers. No sign of her. He continued to look all about the lower level of the Yggdrasil, with no luck, and then moved onto the upper level. After finding no sign of her in the Bridge, he moved to climb up the ladder that led out of the hatch to the top of the ship. As he clambered up to the steel top of the ship, a stiff, early morning breeze hit him, sending the smell of burning and smoke and, though he didn't know what it was so he thought of it as a single thing, death. He shut his eyes, trying to separate all of the saddening smells of the day before from the calming scent of the briny ocean. He felt his loose pajamas flutter in the wind, then opened his eyes, shivering.  
  
Near the very nose of the ship, sitting with her knees bunched up against her chest, her hair fluttering in the wind was Karina. Giving a sigh of relief, Billy walked slowly towards her, trying not to disturb her from whatever thoughts that she was sorting out. He sat down next to her, folding his legs up to his chest in the same fashion as Karina. She looked at him silently, her face ghost-pale, her eyes a cold deep bluish-purple, her cheeks flushed and streaked with new tears. Billy looked back at her, with the same understanding silence, and reached out slowly to pull her next to him so she could rest her head on his shoulder.  
  
After a few moments, Billy asked, "Want to talk?"  
  
Karina didn't answer, but gently shook her head as she rested her forehead on his shoulder. Billy placed a hand on her shoulder, squeezing lightly.  
  
"Alright, then. We'll just sit here.. and think." Billy smiled softly, moving his hand to stroke a few strands of light feather soft hair.  
  
Karina sucked in a raspy breath as another gust of morning wind brought the smell of smoke resting in the air before whispering, "Thank you, Billy.."  
  
  
  
  
  
Brad stood alone in a darkened room, staring outward, or perhaps inward, at a spiraling helix of light, or maybe deepening darkness. He was cold, not on the outside, but on the in, or maybe he was cold outside and not in. He heard a soft whisper coming from the spiraling, contracting, ever changing helix. Or maybe the voice was coming from inside himself.  
  
~It's your entire fault..~ It said to him, the helix's hue dimming.  
  
"..What is?" Brad murmured, stepping back.  
  
~All of this.. You know of what I speak.~  
  
"I don't.." Brad whispered.  
  
~Your sister..~ The helix flashed, ~Is realizing her final fate deep in her heart, even if her conscious state has not yet been informed.. Yet you are denying.. Your fate..~  
  
"What are you talking about?!" Brad demanded, trying to step closer to the helix, but every time he tried, it moved away.  
  
~Do you not remember the pain you felt the moment the fires of manmade machinery's betrayal attacked your own eyes?~ The helix flashed once again.  
  
Brad fell back as a searing pain filled his face, a pain not unlike that of the one that he had felt the day before when a rod had burst during the overheating of the cannon, sending sparks and steam into his face. The pain quickly cooled, and soon was only a memory. "W-What.."  
  
~No normal human could have healed in the way that you did. Not a scar on your pale face. Have you ever truly looked at yourself, Child of the Soul? Your eyes are an impossible blue, with sparks of starlight swirling in the deep midnight. Your entire being is flawless, yet you try and hide it with your clothing, with the way you carry yourself. You are trying to look like a normal human which in your heart you know you are not.~  
  
Brad fell back. "No, I'm not different. I am a normal human, just like my sister is.."  
  
~You know that that is a lie..~  
  
"But.. but Karina.. She and I are normal human beings!"  
  
~You tell yourself that, Child of the Soul..~ The spiraling shape pulsated once more.  
  
Brad tightened his lip, trying to think of something to say. "Why do you say this?"  
  
~..Look inside your heart, Beruvine.. Look deep, deeper than ever you could imagine. In the deep well of the soul you shall find your answers..~  
  
"..Beruvine?" Brad asked, and then felt the air around him grow colder. A wind picked up, swirling about him in a spiral of freezing air. Brad felt his eyes roll back in his head, saw no more, and felt no more. He fell back in the spiraling freeze, and all went dark..  
  
  
  
"Dude.. dude.. DUDE!" Ziggy hissed, poking Brad, who was still asleep.  
  
Brad shook Ziggy off, mumbling about something under his breath. He sat up rapidly, shaking his head. He groaned, and then gripped his forehead. Ziggy stood up, placing his hands to his hips.  
  
"Mon, what the heck is up with you?" Ziggy asked, giving Brad a look like Brad was crazy.  
  
Brad looked at Ziggy sideways, shutting one eye the block out the glare of the sun. "What do you mean, Zig?"  
  
"You were like.. Yelling in your sleep! Woke poor little Zig-man from his beauty sleep, ya know!" Ziggy folded his arms, falling back on his bed.  
  
"Planning on hibernating for the winter, eh, Zig?" Brad asked, standing up slowly.  
  
"..No.. Wait.. What?" Ziggy blinked.  
  
"Never mind, Zig." Brad shook his head, heading slowly for the bathroom.  
  
"Hey, Mon. You're shaking." Ziggy commented, standing up.  
  
"No, I ain't.." Brad hissed quickly before shutting the door behind him.  
  
Ziggy looked at the door confusedly for a few moments, and then shrugged, turning back to his bed. He flopped down and pulled the sheets over his head. "And now back to my dreams.. heh heh.." He rolled onto his side, muttering, "No, Karina.. that outfit isn't too skimpy.." He then drifted off into soft chuckles.  
  
  
  
"Another day, another problem.." Sigurd whispered, brushing a fallen object off of the main command console. He sighed, and then leaned forward, resting his forehead in his hands.  
  
"It's not all that bad, Sigurd." Sierra commented, walking up next to him. She quickly tensed and looked around. "Hyuga's not hovering behind me with a gun, is he?"  
  
Sigurd gave a soft laugh, looking up at Sierra. "Era.. Stop trying to make me feel better.."  
  
Sierra shook her head. "Hell, I don't give a damn if YOU feel good, I'm just worried about Hyuga keeping his tight-wad-meanie-pants threat about killing me if I ever returned.."  
  
"Honestly, Era, how long have you known Hyuga? Has he ever carried out his threats to kill people? Ever?" Sigurd asked, turning to face Sierra.  
  
"..Hmm.. Well, there was that one time he almost strangled Jessiah when he broke his glasses." Sierra looked up, as if trying to think of certain incidents.  
  
"That was insanely hilarious." Sigurd said gently, standing up straight. He looked up at a clock, blinking. "When did we wake up?"  
  
"With the sun, my dear friend." Sierra nodded, yawning.  
  
"I'd like to see the young master wake up early to repair the ship just once in my career." Sigurd said, with a somewhat bitter sound to his voice.  
  
"I think Bart is useless unless he gets at least eight hours of sleep." Sierra commented. She turned her head to look at Sigurd. "Karina told me something.."  
  
"Really?" Sigurd asked, bending over to tinker with a few controls on the main console. "What did she say?"  
  
"..She told me.." Sierra paused, hopping off of the railing she had been perched on. "That you missed me.."  
  
Sigurd's eye widened slightly, and Sierra noted just a faint blush appearing on his amber cheeks. He looked up at her, brushing a few strands of silver hair from his eye. "..What?"  
  
Sierra gave him a rather annoyed look, turning away from him. "Well, did you or didn't you? I need to know so I can either hug Karina or choke her to death."  
  
Sigurd gave a soft chuckle, standing up. "If you're asking me if I missed you boisterous, un-feminine, rude, and total lack of regal upbringing, then.."  
  
Sierra began laughing, stepping forward. "I get it, I get it. It was nice without me here, wasn't it?"  
  
Sigurd smiled back, taking her hands in his. "It wasn't nearly as fun, Era." He said gently.  
  
"..Really, Sig?" Sierra smiled slightly. "Wandering from Cimerion bar to Cimerion bar isn't too fun, either."  
  
"So, you stayed in Cimerion this entire time?" Sigurd asked gently.  
  
"Yep. I was hoping you guys would usurp power from Hyuga and come rescue the only person that has ever been on this ship with an actual personality.."  
  
"The only one? I believe that Ziggy is a rather colorful character.. And.. We won't get into Jessiah." Sigurd sighed, running his fingers along one of the railings.  
  
"Ew.. Jessiah. Hyuga's gotten really boring. He's all.. old." Sierra commented. "Like you, Sigurd."  
  
"I'm not old. I've told you before, I'm not old." Sigurd retorted, folding his arms.  
  
"You act like you're sixty!" Sierra laughed, hopping back onto the railing she had previously been perched on.  
  
"I do not." Sigurd sighed, looking away.  
  
"Oh, yeah, right." Sierra rolled her eyes.  
  
Sigurd laid a hand on her shoulder. "Let's go have some breakfast, Era. We've been working for a long time and I think we've earned ourselves a little break."  
  
Sierra gave him a strange look, then threw an arm over his shoulders, nodding. "I agree, Sig! Let's have us some pancakes, my brother!"  
  
Sigurd chuckled again, putting an arm shyly around her waist. Sierra grinned up at him, and then nodded at the door.  
  
"We're off to see the breakfast table, the wonderful breakfast table of.. The Yggdrasil!" She whooped, practically pulling Sigurd out of the bridge.  
  
  
  
"Good morning, young ones." Citan murmured as he stepped in, looking at the rather morose group. Everyone was already up, but he didn't see Karina or Billy. He had seen the eldest Black son walking around earlier, but he was not currently present.  
  
"What's up, Doc?" Fei smiled slightly, holding out his hand for a high five.  
  
Citan looked at Fei's hand strangely for a moment, and then asked. "What do you want me to do, young one?"  
  
"Hyuga, how old are you?" Jessie asked, placing his feet up on the coffee table. Sigurd leaned over and smacked his muddy boots with a magazine, giving Jessie a rather disapproving look. Jessie looked back at Sigurd. "What?"  
  
Brad tapped his foot impatiently on the leg of the chair next to him. He stood up rapidly, almost knocking Ziggy out of the chair next to Brad. "Where is she?!"  
  
"Who, you macadamia nut?" Kajumei looked up at him sarcastically.  
  
"You know who, you little germ!" Brad snapped.  
  
"Is this some sick form of foreplay?" Bart leaned next to Jessie and whispered.  
  
"I dunno. I think the boy is pulling foreplay on his wife, though." Jessie shrugged, setting down his coffee.  
  
"What?!" Brad's gaze shot to Jessie.  
  
"She's not my wife, dad." Billy's voice came from behind Brad. Billy walked out from behind him, sitting down next to Primera on the sofa. "How many times do I have to tell you?"  
  
Brad growled under his breath, and then took a seat, folding his arms.  
  
"Honestly, boogie-boo, why did you act like a deranged psychiatric ward patient whenever Karina is out of the room or with a person who happens to have the reproductive organs that of a male?" Kajumei asked, snatching Brad's coffee and taking a sip of it.  
  
"Boogie-boo?" Fei squinted, and looked at Bart. "Dude.. she called him boogie-boo."  
  
"I saw it, man." Bart nodded, looking at Jessie. "What about you, Funky Fresh?"  
  
"Yep. I saw it with my own two eyes." Jessie nodded.  
  
"Since when did people see sounds?" Billy squinted at Jessie.  
  
"You take every chance you get to insult me, don't you, boy?" Jessie squinted back at Billy.  
  
"You insult yourself, father." Billy replied, putting extra emphasis on 'father'.  
  
"So, did you find your woman, Billers?" Bart asked, folding his hands and placing them on his lap.  
  
"What?!" Brad snapped, almost jumping up again.  
  
"She's not my woman, Bart." Billy hissed. "And yes, I did find her. Right now, she's in the shower."  
  
"You didn't find her in the shower, did you, Mon?" Ziggy leaned forward. "I'll bet she's hot in the shower.. All wet and lathery and.."  
  
Rico picked up his coffee mug and smashed it over Ziggy's head, making coffee spill all over. Sigurd sighed, shaking his head.  
  
"Another one of my good coffee mugs bites the dust." Sigurd whispered.  
  
"It's death did not go without cause." Rico responded.  
  
Bart placed his hand over his mouth to make a sort of trumpet, and began making a trumpet-esque sound, playing Taps.  
  
"Bart, you freak." Maria squinted at Bart.  
  
"I know." Bart replied, stopping his dirge for the fallen coffee mug.  
  
"I don't think now is the appropriate time to be joking about death, young prince." Citan warned. Bart rolled his eye, turning his head to Citan.  
  
"So, you propose that we all just not have lives because of this?" Bart asked.  
  
"No, I just propose that you pay respects for those lost." Citan answered.  
  
"I am in my own way, man!" Bart slumped in his seat, folding his arms to his chest. He looked at the door as Karina shuffled in. She had her hair tied up in two loose buns, and wore very casual clothes. She looked drained, and weak, not her normal cheerful way.  
  
She sat cross-legged on the floor next to Kajumei, who leaned over and rested her head on Karina's shoulder. "How's my girl feeling this morning?" Kajumei asked, playing with one of the buns.  
  
Karina shrugged, looking down. She hadn't uttered a word all morning, even the entire time she had spent with Billy on the top of the Yggdrasil.  
  
Ziggy sat up quickly, coffee flying off of his head. "Ow, Mon, feels like I got hit by a rock!" He hissed. Rico's eyes widened.  
  
"He's not staying knocked out long enough anymore.." Rico hissed, grabbing another coffee mug. Before he could complete his task, Sigurd grabbed the coffee mug.  
  
"Not another death, Rico. My heart can't take it." Sigurd sighed, setting the mug gently next to him.  
  
Karina looked upward, sighing gently. Primera hopped off of the sofa, toddling up next to Karina. She sat down, cross-legged as well, and looked up at her 'big sister'. Karina looked back down at Primera, smiling gently. She put an arm around the younger girl and gave her a gentle hug.  
  
"Jealous, Billers?" Bart hissed at Billy, who shot a sharp glare back at Bart.  
  
"Butt out, Bart." Billy replied.  
  
"I never butt out, Billy-boy." Bart sighed softly.  
  
"Young ones.." Citan sighed, standing up. "As you all know, there will be a service held from 6:00-8:00 tonight at the St. Mary funeral home and cemetery in north Cimerion.." He paused, looking at Karina momentarily. "You are by no means, required to go."  
  
"Thank you, Doc." Fei gave Citan a sarcastic glare. "For excusing us from the event of the year.."  
  
Elly gave Fei a sharp glare, hissing something at him that no one else heard. She then straightened up, leaning up against the back of the chair.  
  
Karina looked at Citan momentarily, and then back down at the floor. She whispered slowly, "When did you say it was, Citan?"  
  
Citan smiled at her gently, and then replied, "6:00 to 8:00.."  
  
"Right.." Karina whispered, locking her knees firmly to her chest.  
  
The day moved by slower than most days, mostly because there was hardly any liveliness or insane antics filling the Yggdrasil to pass the time. Fei was immersed in training, so he didn't have much time to do much of anything else. Kajumei, Brad and Ziggy worked on things that had gotten damaged in the attack. Sierra, Sigurd and Jessie spent most of the day trying to help the nurses or the mechanics in any way that they could. Billy spent his time trying to find anything to do, but no one seemed to need his help, so he spent a lot of his day just reading alone in the Gunroom. Karina had disappeared almost half the day, until she returned to reveal that she had gone out to help the effort of finding survivors. What chilled the group the most was that the areas that had been hit, none of the bodies that were found were living. Maria, Chu-Chu and Rico spent the day assisting the effort as well, and Citan continued to try and gather any information he could from the scans of Erich's gear.  
  
::5:15::  
  
"Nervous, Billy?" Bart asked, working his tie. He grunted angrily, trying to get the tie to.. well.. tie.  
  
"Yes.." Billy admitted.  
  
"You're gonna do it?" Bart looked at him.  
  
"What do you mean?" Billy looked at him strangely.  
  
"You know what I mean, Billers.. You're gonna tell her tonight, right?" Bart asked.  
  
"I.. I don't know.." Billy whispered.  
  
"Billy!" Bart sighed, sitting down. "Just do it, already!"  
  
"Why do you care?" Billy hissed.  
  
"I'm your friend, man! I can tell this is killing you!" Bart folded his arms.  
  
"You're my friend, huh?" Billy hissed, walking up to the door.  
  
"Yeah." Bart nodded.  
  
"Then do something for me.." Billy said, turning to Bart.  
  
"What?"  
  
"..Stay out of my life.." He responded, turning away.  
  
Before Billy left, Bart said, "You know.. You can't choose who you fall in love with.. Love sucks, I know.. You just want it to stop sometimes, right? Confusing as hell, right? Well, you need to tell her, Billy. You need to treat this like a condition and face up to it, cause it's not just going to 'go away'. She may be just as scared as you, she may feel the same way, but one of you needs to fess up, or both of you are going to end up miserable."  
  
Billy turned and looked at Bart, shook his head, then left, not wanting to admit to himself that Bart had just given him advice that not only made sense, it was good.  
  
  
  
Karina stepped out of the bedroom she shared with Kajumei and Sierra, adjusting the size of a small silver watch she wore around her wrist. She wore a lovely silk skirt, with a dark gray spaghetti strap top and a black sweater to keep her shoulders warm. She had on black pantyhose, and black high heels. Her hair was down, and had a slight wave of curl to it.  
  
"You look nice.." Billy's voice came from behind. Karina spun around, and blushed. Billy looked so much more handsome tonight. His hair was freshly cut, and he wore a black suit with a white dress shirt and a neat black tie. He folded his arms behind his back and smiled gently.  
  
"..Thank you.." Karina smiled weakly, turning away momentarily. "Would you excuse me..?" She said slowly, rushing back into her room, just as Kajumei left the room. Kajumei wore a gray plaid skirt, a black turtleneck, black pantyhose, and practically the same shoes as Karina's.  
  
She gave Billy a smile. "Gonna make a good woman out of her, Black?" She teased, punching his shoulder.  
  
Billy flushed. "Go away.." He murmured. Kajumei shrugged, walking away. Billy made a fist and rubbed his knuckled. They were white, from nervousness, and his skin was cold. He felt his stomach churn again. ~ Don't do it, idiot.. You'll just embarrass yourself. .~ His mind yelled. ~ She's way out of your league anyway, Billy, just stop! ~ His lip trembled. Most of his day was spent either reading, meaningless wandering, and filled with doubtful thoughts. Should he tell her or not? If he never told her, then he may be letting go of one of the best chances of his life. If he did tell her, and she didn't feel the same way, it may completely ruin their pretty stable relationship.  
  
Karina left the room again, now fastening a silver loop earring on. She twisted the ring on her finger around nervously, then looked up at Billy. "Still here?" She asked gently.  
  
"I hate funerals.." Billy whispered, wincing as he said it. He tried to scan her for a reaction, but there was none.  
  
Karina smiled simply at him, then murmured, "Primera's staying here, right?"  
  
"One of the nurse's is going to keep an eye on her." Billy replied. As Karina turned to leave, Billy felt his mind begin screaming opposite things at him. One half screamed 'Tell her! Tell her now!, but the other half screamed 'Don't do it!'. As she continued down the hall, the feuding voices finally got to Billy and he lurched forward slightly. "Karina, wait!" He called as she stopped, turning to look at him.  
  
"Yes, Billy?" She asked as Billy ran to catch up to her. He sucked in a deep breath, feeling his stomach churn more wildly than before, his heart beating rapidly in his chest.  
  
"..I..I.." Billy bit his lip, rubbing his knuckles and fidgeting nervously. "I.. I.. I have.. t-to tell you something.."  
  
Karina looked at him quizzically, cocking her head to one side. "What is it, Billy?" She asked gently, smiling.  
  
"I.. uh.. The thing is.. you see.." Billy mumbled under his breath, trying to look her in the eye instead of stare at her shoes. "I'm.. Uh.. I'm.. Sorry about what happened.." He blurted out, immediately kicking himself inside.  
  
Karina looked at him blankly for a moment, then smiled weakly. "Thanks Billy.." She whispered, continuing down the hall.  
  
Billy sat there for a moment, stunned. He didn't realize what he had said, if he had said anything. Had he just stood there silently, like a moron? Or did he stay something that would make him feel stupider than anything else he could've done. The truth suddenly slapped him in the face, and he snapped back into reality. "No.. no.. Karina! Wait!" He called again, Karina pausing again and looking back at him. Billy's face flushed as he ran up to her, stopping quickly as soon as he reached her.  
  
"What is it, Billy?" Karina repeated, looking up at him patiently.  
  
Billy slowly made eye contact, whispering, "There's something really important.. I-I need to tell you.."  
  
"Anything.." Karina replied.  
  
"Karina.. The thing is.. I.. I.. l-" He began, but was cut off by Bart calling out.  
  
"Hey, you two! It's time to go!" He called, tying his necktie uneasily. He squinted as he got his thumb stuck in the tie, then pulled it out. "Come on!" He said, walking to the elevator.  
  
"Right, Bart.." Karina nodded. She looked at Billy. "Can this.."  
  
"Yeah, sure!" Billy replied before she could finish. "I'll talk to you later! He.. hehe.." Billy laughed nervously, running after Bart. Karina shrugged, following Billy slowly.  
  
  
  
"Dreary place, no?" Sierra whispered to Sigurd as the group entered the filled funeral home. There were numerous people filling the room, many absorbed in looking at pictures of lost ones and crying into one another. Pictures submitted by family members were seated on a large polished cherry wood table. After about 20 minutes, Citan and Bart had made their way over to some grieving people, meaning to pay his respects. Billy had stayed only momentarily, then disappeared. Karina was on a balcony with Brad and Kajumei. Rico stood alone in the corner of the room, sending Ziggy out to get him drinks every once in a while. Sierra sat with Sigurd, the two discussing what they were going to do after this blew over. Jessie stood near the drinks, obviously taking his own fair share of alcohol. Maria, Fei, Emeralda, and Elly were scattered about the large funeral home, most likely talking with the grieving, just like Citan and Bart.  
  
Brad pulled off of the balcony that he had been leaning on, patting Karina's back gently. "Cheer up, girly girl." He whispered in her ear, giving her shoulder a reassuring squeeze. Karina nodded slowly. Kajumei smiled and pat Karina's back gently.  
  
"We'll be back soon, girl." Kajumei whispered, and Brad and Kajumei reentered the funeral home. Karina let out a long sigh, brushing a few strands of hair from her face. She felt like someone was watching her, and turned around.  
  
There were a few young men behind her, one stepping closer. He smiled slightly, brushing a strand of blonde hair from his eyes. He wore a navy blue suit, had steel gray eyes, and spiked dirty blonde hair. He gave her a small smile, and leaned up against the banister next to her. "Mind if we share this balcony with you?" He asked.  
  
Karina shook her head, turning away. He placed a hand on her shoulder, making her shiver with something she couldn't really detect, maybe fear.  
  
"My name is Ray." He said gently. "Yours?"  
  
Karina looked at him strangely. "..Excuse me, sir.." She whispered, trying to pull away.  
  
"Come on, pretty, tell me your name.." He whispered softly, tightening his grip on his shoulder.  
  
"Please let go.." She whispered, tugging to try and get away. She finally tugged away, and turned to leave. She bumped into a wall of the young men that had entered with Ray. One of the grabbed onto her arms, squeezing her arms.  
  
"He asked you a question, girlie.." One man snickered.  
  
Ray moved up behind Karina. "Aw.. now, names aren't really necessary, are they?" He asked, running a finger along the edge of her sweater. "Especially with what I'm gonna do.."  
  
Karina felt her heart begin to pound like that of a baby rabbit's when it's trapped in a corner by a preying cat. She began to struggle, but to no avail. She soon found herself on the ground, surrounded by dark shapes, and felt someone rip her sweater off. She did the only thing she could think of..  
  
  
  
"These poor people.." Citan murmured, stepping up to Jessie, who was obviously getting smashed.  
  
"Yup." Jessie nodded.  
  
Citan sniffed. "Booze, Jessiah?! Honestly, have you no respect?" He snapped.  
  
"It's my way of paying respects, old man.. My way of dealing with depression.." Jessie gave a hiccup, then smiled.  
  
"And your way of dealing with everything else.. You're going to rot of laziness and booze, Jessiah!" He hissed.  
  
"Excuse me.." Brad said, grabbing two glasses of wine from the table. He handed one to Kajumei, who took her glass and twirled the drink around in the glass.  
  
"How is Miss Karina faring?" Citan asked, and Brad gave a sigh.  
  
"I'm not sure, Doc." Brad replied. "I just.. I want her to feel better, you know? But Karina took this really hard.."  
  
"I see.." Citan whispered. "One wishes that she could deal with this as well as Jessiah here.."  
  
"He's just getting drunk.." Brad whispered.  
  
"But I'm happy." Jessie nodded, holding up his glass.  
  
"I just-" Brad began, but a shrill scream filled the air. He spun around, trying to find the source of the scream. "What the?!"  
  
"That came from the balcony where Karina was!" Kajumei cried out, rushing back to the balcony.  
  
  
  
At the entrance to the balcony huddled away at the corner of the funeral home, a small crowd of young men stood at the door. Brad pushed past them, knocking a few against the wall. He saw one leaning over something on the ground, grabbing him as well. His eyes widened at what he saw.  
  
Karina, his own baby sister, was laying on the floor, the top of her shirt torn, her skirt ripped in the front. She had lost one of her shoes, and her sweater had been flung and was hanging off the edge of the balcony. Her eyes opened slowly, her chest heaving. She had tears streaming down her face, and more appeared when she saw her older brother looking at her in terror.  
  
"Karina..?" Brad's face immediately changed from horrified to infuriated. He clenched his fists, almost choking Ray. He slammed the young man against the wall, yelling something at him. Karina couldn't hear anything they were saying, she was still too terrified. She stood up rapidly, and her other shoe flipped off. She pushed past Kajumei and anyone else who had crowded around, running for anywhere to hide. All she knew was that something horrible was kept from happening, and her brother was making sure that the man who tried it would never be able to again.  
  
She couldn't hear, couldn't see, couldn't breathe. She felt her feet slap against the cement, then the grass. She was running blindly. She felt herself run over something arc-shaped and wooden, maybe the Amour Bridge? She thought she heard a voice call her from behind, but she didn't care. She kept running until she felt her collapse onto something cold and hard. She curled into a ball and continued to cry.  
  
  
  
Billy had left the reception early, too absorbed in all of his thoughts. He had walked around the cemetery, looking around, and then ended up standing on the Amour Bridge, leaning against one of the wooden railings. He sighed, dropping a rose that he had picked off of one of the rose vines in the cemetery into the water. The creek trickled lightly, pulling the rose downstream.  
  
~You're such a fool..~ He said to himself. He looked up and said aloud, "Why can't I do it, already? I'm sick of feeling like this!" He sighed, remembering what Bart had told him. No matter what Billy told himself, Bart was right. Billy would be damned if he ever saw one more moment that Bart was right, though.  
  
He looked down. He had to do it. The feelings were just going to kill him if he didn't. As soon as the group got home, he was going to pull Karina aside and tell her, no matter how hard it was for him. He was about to turn to go back to the funeral home, when he saw Karina running up to him. He almost smiled and greeted her, until he noticed the state she was in. Her clothes were torn her sweater and shoes were gone as well. She ran past him, crying. He called after her, trying to find out what was wrong, but she did not stop. She had headed for the statue of Mother Sophia, so Billy followed, slowly.  
  
He cautiously peered around the corner, whispering, "Kari..?" She didn't look up at him. She was sitting with her knees bunched up to her chest, her head bent down so her face was buried in her knees, her arms wrapped around her legs. He could hear her crying softly. Billy walked up next to her slowly, sitting down. "Karina..?"  
  
She said, in a muffled, weak voice, "..Billy..?" She looked up, then turned away. "Please leave.." She whispered.  
  
"Karina.. What's wrong..? What happened?" Billy whispered, reaching out for her shoulders. Karina was shaking, her skin was cold, and it made his head turn to lead. Whatever had happened was bad, very bad. He felt himself urgently grabbing for her arms, pulling her close. He actions shocked him, but for some reason he didn't pull away.  
  
"..Billy.." She breathed into him, her hands groping for his. She looked up at him, her eyes filled with tears. "..Someone.. he tried to.. he tried to.. I was so scared, Billy.." She bit her lip, and her voice broke. She didn't need to say anything more, the message was already clear.  
  
Billy felt his entire body fill with anger. How dare anyone try to hurt her.. How dare they try and do anything to make her be in more pain than she was already in. He felt Karina shiver in his arms, and knew immediately that the younger girl was cold. Well, with torn clothes and no sweater, she would have to have been pretty cold. Billy pulled away momentarily and removed his dress jacket. He laid the heavy jacket on her shoulders.  
  
Karina's face flushed as the warmth of Billy's jacket covered her. For some reason, she felt safer now, surrounded by that warmth. She could smell lightly the scent of Billy's cologne. She looked up at him.  
  
"You're safe now, Karina.." Billy whispered, taking her in his arms again. He tried to imagine how hard this must be for her, what with all of these things happening to her all at once.  
  
Karina shivered in his arms, as if more of the cold was inside of her rather than outside. She breathed in slowly, burying her face in Billy's chest. "I hate this, Billy.." She whispered.  
  
"I do too, Kari.." He whispered.  
  
"..Not just this, Billy.. The fact that.." Karina looked away, biting her lip. "All of my world has to fall apart, and now this has to happen.. again.."  
  
Billy felt his heart sink, his hands turn cold when she said that. "..A-Again..? Karina.. what do you.. what do you mean?"  
  
Karina shivered again in his arms. "..Do.. Do you remember how I didn't want to talk about the slum district of Cimerion?"  
  
"..Yes.."  
  
"..When I was.. Fourteen.. Brad and I were coming home from swimming at Kajumei's house before we got our own pool. We had gone shopping, and were in east Cimerion at the time. We decided to take a shortcut through the slums.. and we got separated in the crowds.." Karina took a deep breath before continuing, "I was alone, and I was trying to look for Brad, when someone attacked me.. He was stronger and much bigger than I was, and even though I tried to struggle to get away, no matter how hard a struggled, he kept going. He was so close to.. to.." Karina bit her lip. She felt Billy's grip on her tighten, a sign that he was there for her, and wouldn't hurt her in any way. "..But.. But.. Brad was suddenly there.. He saved Me.. from that man.. That's why Brad is so overprotective now.. Because he didn't want that to ever happen to me again.."  
  
Billy's stomach churned, and he felt himself instinctively hold onto her even tighter than before. He didn't want anyone else to hurt her, and he wouldn't allow it. The shock of what she had told him was still sinking in.  
  
"..Brad and I never told anyone about it.. So it's my big secret, I suppose.." Karina whispered. Billy noted that she had stopped crying, maybe a sign that she was starting to settle down.  
  
Billy faltered as Karina turned her starlit gaze toward him. Though her eyes brimmed with tears, her face streaked, she was still the most stunning sight he had ever seen in his life. He took a few moments as the two sat in silence, just looking at each other, to drink in her beauty. First, almost his favorite, were her eyes. Deep, dark pools of midnight blue and indigo, flecked with silver that made her eyes look like the midnight sky, and shrouded by thick, dark lashes, soft as a butterfly kiss. He noted the delicate curve of her neck, her delicate jaw line, and the way her lilac hair fell in pools around her shoulders. Most of all, though he felt rather guilty about it, he noted her soft, flower petal lips, which he had yearned to touch since the moment he met her.  
  
Karina gave him an uncertain look, resting her forehead on his shoulder. Billy smiled gently, resting a hand on the back of her head and drawing her close in a tight embrace. Karina made a weak mewling sound before finally settling down into his lock.  
  
"..Billy.." She said, barely audible.  
  
"..Yes?"  
  
Karina pulled away slightly, still in Billy's hug, and looked into his eyes. "Will you keep my secret?"  
  
Billy gave her a weak nod.  
  
She looked away, as if to hide something, and then drew closer, leaning her head now against his chest, sighing at the sound of his heartbeat.  
  
A lump grew in Billy's throat as he hugged onto her more tightly than before. He bit his bottom lip, as if he was uncertain of what to say, if anything He knew what it was that he needed to say, more than anything in the world. Stroking her hair gently, he whispered, "M-miss Karina?"  
  
She responded with a gentle, "Hmm?"  
  
He swallowed his fear, but the uncertainty of wondering whether or not he should tell her now, while she was in such a vulnerable state, ate him alive. His voice, weak and hoarse, added, "I-I've been meaning to.. To tell you something.. F-for a very long time now.."  
  
Karina looked up, giving him a questioning look. "That's right.. you did want to tell me something.. didn't you?" Billy smiled tenderly, reaching up and wiping the tears away from her cheeks. He looked down, a blush creeping up his face.  
  
"Yes.. It's just that.. S-since the moment I laid eyes on you.. I-I knew there was something different about you.. Something t-that made you different from anyone else I have ever met.. S-something that I, without even knowing it, have wanted for the longest time."  
  
  
  
(Maybe it's intuition  
  
But some things you just don't question)  
  
  
  
He looked into her eyes, filled with uncertainty and sadness. "Y-you love everything, Karina.. You never wish death on anything, or harm to come to anyone.. A-And I now know th-that that's what I've wanted this whole time."  
  
"..Billy..?" She blinked, looking at him questioningly.  
  
"All of my life.. I've just wanted to love someone more than anything, and have that person love me in return.."  
  
  
  
(Like in your eyes  
  
I see my future in an instant  
  
And there it goes  
  
I think I've found my best friend)  
  
  
  
Before Billy could begin again, Karina hushed him by placing the tip of her finger to his lips. She looked into his eyes, probing, trying to find something that maybe she hadn't seen before. Billy felt his face warm as her dazzling eyes looked deeply into his own. A gentle smile appeared momentarily as Karina pulled away, removing her finger from his lips.  
  
  
  
(And I know that it might sound more than a little crazy  
  
But I believe)  
  
  
  
In a hushed, weak voice, Billy continued. "..I-I know it sounds silly, but.. But I think I've found that person in you, Karina.. I.. I.." His voice faltered, but Karina wrapped her fingers around his own and squeezed reassuringly. Feeling his throat tighten, his heart pound, his stomach churn, his skin turn cold and his fingers tingle from nervousness, he took one final breath before whispering, drawing her hands close to his chest, "Karina.. I.. I love you.."  
  
  
  
(I knew I loved you before I met you  
  
I think I dreamed you into life)  
  
  
  
He then took her hand and set it lightly on his chest, over his heart. He held her hand there, knowing that she must feel the thundering of his heart, and continued, "And.. With every fiber of my being.." he paused as he felt his voice grow weak, "I will be there.. To love and protect you.."  
  
  
  
(I knew I loved you before I met you  
  
I have been waiting all my life)  
  
  
  
Karina smiled, tears brimming in her eyes. "Oh.. Oh, Billy.." He voice was weak, and barely whispering. She tightened her hand around his shirt, then placed her other hand next to it. Karina snuggled into his embrace, pulling herself to be able to rest her head on his shoulder.  
  
  
  
(There's just no rhyme or reason  
  
Only this sense of completion)  
  
  
  
She looked deeply into his eyes before responding, "..I've been wanting to tell you that myself for so long.." She smiled, shutting her eyes halfway.  
  
"..W-What..?" Billy felt his face flush, his arms turn weak.  
  
"The thing is.." Karina looked down, her dark lashes hiding her gorgeous eyes. "I've been too scared to tell you the truth.." She looked back up at him, her cheeks blushing, her eyes alight with happiness, but still wet with tears.  
  
"..Karina..?"  
  
  
  
(And in your eyes  
  
I see the missing pieces  
  
I'm searching for  
  
I think I've found my way home)  
  
  
  
"Ever since that first time we talked.. I knew you were special, Billy.." She whispered, tightening her grip on his fingers. "And I knew I cared about you.. But.. but I didn't think my feelings would go this far.. and it scared me for such a long time.." She murmured, looking back up into his eyes. "I.. I.."  
  
Billy's eyes widened at what she said next..  
  
  
  
(I know that it might sound more than a little crazy  
  
But I believe)  
  
  
  
She said, barely in a whisper, "..I love you too, Billy.."  
  
Billy felt his heart his heart flutter, his body warm as she said those words. Who knew those three words would make him feel this way? Three simple words..  
  
  
  
(I knew I loved you before I met you  
  
I think I dreamed you into life)  
  
  
  
Billy smiled, relieved that he had finally gotten what he had wanted to get off of his chest done with, and even more so that his feelings were being returned. "Oh.. Karina.." Was all he could say. Karina looked up at him. The two could only smile at each other, their hearts pounding against one another.  
  
  
  
(I knew I loved you before I met you  
  
I have been waiting all my life)  
  
  
  
He wasn't sure, but Billy thought he heard the sound of someone approaching behind them. He didn't care, anyway. He didn't care if this were a dream, either. If it were, it was the most wonderful dream he had had his whole life. He felt like all of the heartache he had had to go through his whole life was finally repaid. Somewhere in his heart, he believed that Karina was a gift from God, just for him, something for him to love and treasure forever.  
  
He pulled Karina away from his chest, just to look deeply into her eyes. He saw, under all of the starlight of her eyes, a hidden passion that he had never really seen before. He smiled, looking at the perfect angel in his arms. He pulled her close, resting his cheek on her head. He breathed in the smell of Karina's hair and skin, which resembled roses and vanilla. So, this was utter perfection?  
  
  
  
(A thousand angels dance around you  
  
I am complete now that I've found you)  
  
  
  
Karina looked into his eyes when he had pulled them apart to look into hers. They were gentle, soft, and blue. They were the color of icicles, light and cold. He was handsome, very handsome, with a smile that always melted her heart. Jessie had told her once that it was the same smile as his mother's. She knew, that even through all of the hardships, Billy had been there for her, no matter what. He was always there, which was one of the many reasons why she loved him with all her heart. She knew her brother would call it puppy love, but she didn't care. She would do anything to be with Billy. The young man pulled her back into his embrace, and rested his cheek on the top of her head. She smiled into his chest, breathing in the smell of his skin. She felt like a princess, even though she knew it was a silly thing to feel.  
  
  
  
(I knew I loved you before I met you  
  
I think I dreamed you into life)  
  
  
  
"No matter what happens to us.. Will you stay with me, Billy..?" Karina whispered weakly.  
  
"..Of course.." Billy replied, lowering his head so that he could plant a soft kiss on the tip of Karina's ear. He could feel her shiver in his arms, and felt himself blushed, surprised at himself for being so forward. "Will you stay with me?"  
  
"..Forever.." Karina nodded, burying her face even more deeply into Billy's chest. She breathed in again, sighing out, "Billy.."  
  
  
  
(I knew I loved you before I met you  
  
I have been waiting all my life)  
  
  
  
Slowly, unsure of what she was doing, she leaned forward, planting a soft kiss on his lips. Billy's eyes widened, when at last he became sure of her silent request to him, then wrapped his arms around her.  
  
So, wrapped in each other's arms, bathed in moonlight, the two lover's poured all of their burning emotions into one kiss, one that seemed to both of them, even though neither really cared, to last forever. Billy felt complete for the first time in his entire life, Karina felt safe and secure, and most of all, both felt like they were loved. They felt like they loved each other more than two people had ever loved each other before. Even though it would seem somewhat cheap to some people, that they felt this was true, and the only thing either could truly rely on.  
  
  
  
(I knew I loved you before I met you  
  
I think I dreamed you into life  
  
I knew I loved you before I met you  
  
I have been waiting all my life) 


	23. The Orphanage

Chapter 23:: The Orphanage  
  
  
  
Thanks go out to Kura-Kun, 'Bone', SweetCadbury, duckchick, Jhawk, eternalsword, Aragorn Son of Isildur (Or Sauron), strawberrybubblebath, spoke and The Wise Toad! And as always to Ma-San for keeping me from killing myself during the stressful chapter writing process!  
  
Hey, wanna see what some of the characters look like? Go to my art page, and I use the term loosely, to see what they look like! I also take requests if you want to see a certain thing!  
  
http://groups.msn.com/XenogearsTYODKnightsandGWZSArt/shoebox.msnw  
  
  
  
"..Feel better?" Billy murmured, resting his cheek against the side of Karina's head. Karina didn't answer; she just made a soft sigh and nodded.  
  
"Ain't this cute?" Bart asked, walking up from behind the statue.  
  
"Ah!" Billy and Karina both cried out, releasing each other.  
  
"What's up?" Bart gave a slight nod, looking down at Billy. He had a knowing smirk on his face.  
  
"How long have you been looming back there?" Billy hissed.  
  
"Couple minutes. I came looking for Karina. Brad practically has a search and rescue squad out in the cemetery." Bart replied. "You know, you're lucky I found you, Brad would kill you if he saw you hugging onto his sister like that."  
  
Karina stood up slowly, clutching the sides of Billy's jacket that was hanging over her shoulders. "Nothing happened, Bart.. At least nothing that you're thinking of.."  
  
"I know." Bart nodded. "Billy's too geeky to know how his thing works, much less how to use it."  
  
"Bart!" Billy snapped, leaping to his feet.  
  
Bart gave Billy another knowing grin, and then turned away. "You should've been there to see it, man. Brad and Kajumei literally beat the stuffing out of those guys."  
  
Karina looked away, clutching the jacket more firmly than before. "Is that so?"  
  
"Yep. I can't believe that at something this serious and in a place like this, those guys could do such a thing, though." Bart hissed, clenching a low branch on the tree shading the statue of Mother Sophia.  
  
"I can't believe that at something this serious and in a place like this, you can make comments on my.. my.." Billy trailed off, and then squinted at Bart.  
  
"Heh.. Lighten up, Billers."  
  
"Karina!!" Brad cried out, running over the Amour Bridge, straight to his sister. He enveloped her in a tight hug, rocking her back at forth. "Thank god you're OK.."  
  
Kajumei walked up behind him and gave a gentle smile. "How you doing, girl?"  
  
Karina looked sideways at Billy, and then back at Kajumei. "Fine, Kaju.."  
  
Kajumei looked over at Billy as well then smiled, almost knowingly. "That's good, then."  
  
"Did they hurt you..?" Brad pulled her away and began to examine her face or arms for any bruises or scrapes.  
  
"..No.. thankfully.." Karina replied, rubbing her elbows slowly.  
  
"Where did you get this?" Brad asked, looking at the jacket Billy had placed over her shoulders.  
  
"Billy let me borrow it until I could get my sweater back." Karina smiled at Billy, who couldn't help but smile back.  
  
Sierra stepped up, holding out the black sweater. "I wanted to keep it, kid. It's cool." She winked, and then punched Billy's shoulder. "Did you get your lucky charms, Black?"  
  
Billy blushed, looking down uneasily. A heavy slap on his back made him lurch forward. He looked behind him only to see his father, who was holding a large wine bottle. "Ow.. hello, father.. Drinking again, I see.."  
  
"You're damn right, boy." Jessie replied, grinning. "And I can tell you're already more manly than the last time I saw you!"  
  
"I think he got some, Jessiah." Sierra grinned broadly.  
  
"Did you, boy?!" Jessie's face immediately brightened.  
  
"Good lord, you two.." Sigurd hissed, walking up behind Sierra.  
  
"Kehehehe.." Sierra chuckled. "You're just jealous because you haven't gotten any as of late."  
  
"And you have?" Sigurd eyed Sierra suspiciously.  
  
Sierra looked at him blankly then looked at Jessie. "He got me, Jess."  
  
"Wow, ain't he a talent?" Jessie whistled.  
  
Sierra laughed out loud, and then slapped Sigurd's shoulder. "Good one, Sigsipoo!"  
  
"Thanks.. I guess.." Sigurd whispered, rubbing his shoulder.  
  
"I believe that the service is over due to this.. Ruckus.." Citan announced, looking back at the funeral house.  
  
"Pity.." Fei whispered. "..I would've liked to have stayed longer. It was.. comforting in a way."  
  
"Why?" Bart looked over at Fei, who looked up.  
  
"I dunno.." Fei shrugged. "Just that we're not the only was affected by this.. by a long shot."  
  
"..You're right, Fei." Karina agreed, smiling.  
  
"For once." Bart added sarcastically.  
  
"Shut up, Bart." Fei snapped.  
  
"Thank you." Billy sighed.  
  
"..KARINA!" Ziggy yelled, falling out of a patch of woods. "I.. I.. finally found you!" He gasped, pulling a thorn out of his jacket.  
  
"Ziggy.." Karina chuckled as the older man collapsed at her feet. He looked up pitifully, and then leapt to his feet.  
  
"You had me looking in woods and puddles and nasty stuff like that, young hottie!" He hissed, placing his hands to his hips.  
  
"Ha..Hahha.." Rico chuckled, walking up behind Ziggy. He looked at Brad, who was ready to choke Ziggy, and held out his hand as if requesting to let him do the honors. Brad grinned, nodding. "Goodnight, Ziggy." He said, pulling a hammer (Don't ask me why he has it) out of his pocket and proceeding to knock Ziggy out.  
  
"Don't you think he might lose his memory?" Karina whispered, kneeling over and poking the large bump already forming on Ziggy's head.  
  
"Don't you think I don't care?" Rico responded.  
  
"..I suppose.." Karina replied, smiling.  
  
"Well.. I guess we could head home.." Fei hissed.  
  
"Well, isn't that a shame..?" Glimmer asked, walking up, with Orlando following on crutches.  
  
"AHH! GLIMMER!" Bart screamed, falling back.  
  
"Hello, love." Glimmer chirped, waving at Bart.  
  
"What are YOU doing here?" Bart hissed, stepping back.  
  
"Why are any of us here, love?" Glimmer asked, folded his hands on his hips. "Honestly, you're so ignorant sometimes, silly buns!"  
  
"Dude, the gay guy just called you silly buns." Fei muttered, turning a wide grin to Bart.  
  
"Back off, Fei!" Bart snapped.  
  
"I heard about what those horrible boys did to you, Karina dear." Glimmer whispered, stepping lightly over to Karina, knocking Billy out of the way. "I almost sent Orly-baby to go kill them. Then I figured your brother would have handled that."  
  
"Thank you, Glimmer.." Karina giggled.  
  
"Anytime, dear." Glimmer whispered, kissing her forehead lightly.  
  
"OK, that's enough of that." Brad hissed, pulling Glimmer off. Glimmer folded his arms, sticking his tongue out at Brad.  
  
"I'm gay, you overprotective psychopath!" Glimmer snapped. "Besides, Karina dear needs to have human contact!" He finished, looking sideways at Billy.  
  
"Karina has the power to turn gay guys straight." Brad hissed.  
  
"So, that explains it." Bart commented, looking sideways at Billy, who was about to respond before Glimmer cut him off.  
  
"That's insane!"  
  
"Is not!" Brad walked up to Glimmer, towering over the other young man.  
  
"Bring it!" Glimmer folded his arms, looking up at Brad with resentment.  
  
"Aren't you going to stop them?" Kajumei asked Orlando, who shrugged.  
  
"They might go into a mud pit if we let this continue." Orlando answered.  
  
Kajumei gave Orlando a strange looked, folding her arms. "I don't wanna see my man rolling around in the mud with some other guy, who would probably ENJOY it.."  
  
"Take that back!" Orlando looked over at Kajumei. "Alex doesn't like Brad.. Brad's too.. small."  
  
"Brad's not small." Fei whispered.  
  
Orlando looked over at Fei. "I don't mean height, Fei." He said gently.  
  
Kajumei's eyes widened, and she snatched one of Orlando's crutches. "MY man happens to be VERY well endowed, bitch!" She shouted.  
  
"Oh lord, I didn't want to hear that.." Karina groaned, resting her forehead against a tree. "I need to go to my counselor now.."  
  
"Uh.." Billy blinked, looking at the onslaught of insanity. "Could we have a little respect? You know, for why we're here.."  
  
Kajumei shrugged, shoving the crutch back into Orlando's hand. She folded her arms and turned away.  
  
"Well, I'll let him off the hook this one time." Glimmer whispered, backing away from Brad.  
  
Brad gave a sarcastic snort, smirking. "Rrrright, Glim." He hissed, leaning against one of the trees.  
  
"That was insane and completely out-of-storyline." Bart commented.  
  
"Author's fault again." Fei replied. He winced, looking around. "I mean.. uh.. freaky, huh?"  
  
Kajumei put an arm around Karina's shoulder, winking at her younger friend. "Ready to go home, girl?"  
  
Karina smiled slightly, shifting a little. "I guess.." She whispered, looking down. "I am pretty tired."  
  
"Are you going to stay in your own bed tonight?" Bart asked, and Billy immediately turned from his natural skin color to rose red.  
  
"Bart!!" Billy cried, turning to Bart.  
  
"Yyyyyyeeeees?" Bart looked sideways at Billy, grinning broadly. Billy squinted at Bart, shaking his head. He sighed and walked away, perhaps towards the funeral home. "Gee, he's uptight, no?"  
  
"Billy just needs to.. ease up, is all." Karina responded.  
  
"Ease up a WHOLE DAMN LOT." Bart nodded, folding his arms.  
  
"The stick up his butt is starting to come out, no fear." Jessie grinned.  
  
"More like a log." Sierra muttered, leaning against a nearby tree.  
  
Karina stifled a giggle, clenching the jacket. "You're mean, guys.." She whispered, shaking her head.  
  
"You know you want to laugh." Bart hissed. He leaned forward, giving a piercing gaze to Karina. She shifted her gaze, stifling another giggle.  
  
"Stop it." Karina smiled, turning away.  
  
"Oh, sure thing." Bart nodded, winking at Fei, who grinned.  
  
"OK, you two, enough." Elly sighed, squinting at Fei. Fei shrugged, looking up at the sky and whistling innocently.  
  
"I wasn't doing anything, dear." Fei said playfully. Elly slapped Fei's stomach, causing him to lurch forward. "Ow!" He cried out, shutting one eye. "That was mean." He whispered.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, you baby." She muttered.  
  
"Seriously. It hurt." Fei winced. "You have a mean hit, woman."  
  
"You want another?" Elly smiled, winking.  
  
"Nooo, thanks." Fei shook his head.  
  
"Ey, mon, where am I?" Ziggy mumbled, sitting up and rubbing his head. He looked over at Elly, then Kajumei. "Angels.." He whispered, his eyes aglow.  
  
"Idiot." Kajumei muttered, rolling her eyes.  
  
"Come on, Karina.." Brad mumbled butting Ziggy out of the way as he put his arm over Karina's shoulder and walked away.  
  
"See you guys later.." Karina whispered.  
  
"Wait up!" Kajumei cried, knocking Ziggy out of the way as Ziggy tried to regain his balance.  
  
"Mon! Little respect here!" He snapped, shaking his fist after Brad.  
  
"Boo hoo!" Brad called back at Ziggy.  
  
"Mmmmmon!" Ziggy yelled, chasing after Brad.  
  
Elly gave a gentle sigh, looking to the side. "I think I'll go for a walk. Want to come, Fei?"  
  
"Sure thing." Fei nodded, grinning.  
  
"I'm beginning to wonder what you two do on your little 'walks'.." Bart mumbled.  
  
"NOYB." Fei spat.  
  
"Oh well, fine then!" Bart hissed. "You don't have to get all.. all.."  
  
"All what, Bart?" Fei looked at Bart strangely.  
  
"All.. uh.." Bart looked down, squinting.  
  
"Can't think of a thing, can you, kid?" Jessie asked, grinning.  
  
"Damn! I'll get you! You just wait, Fei! As soon as you think you're safe.. BOOM! There I'll be! And I'll have an insult so great, it'll make you hide away in shock due to my extraordinary.. CLEVERNESS! Cue ominous thunder and lightening." Bart hissed, squinting and circling Fei 'ominously'.  
  
"Oh, I'm terrified." Fei said dully.  
  
"As you should be, Fong Wong." Bart whispered.  
  
"Bart, you're an idiot." Elly muttered, walking past him.  
  
"I kno- HEY!" Bart blinked, then turned to Elly and frowned.  
  
"That wasn't even all that clever, but it stopped you dumb, didn't it?" Elly winked turning and continuing on her way.  
  
"Hehe, later Bart!" Fei grinned, traipsing past Bart. Bart watched the two leaving, growling in frustration.  
  
"Curses.." Bart muttered, kicking the dirt.  
  
"Curses, Bart?" Jessie asked, smiling.  
  
"I guess you were duped again, Bart." Sierra laughed slapping Bart's shoulder. "That's great!" She cried, walking past Bart.  
  
"Don't feel too bad, young master." Sigurd sighed, smiling reassuringly.  
  
"Yeah, you might run into a 4-year-old you can insult one of these days." Maria nodded.  
  
"Ahh haa haa haa.." Bart laughed sarcastically. "Your wit amazes me, Maria."  
  
"I'll bet." Maria nodded.  
  
"I'm gonna go find my boy. He might be up to something that I wouldn't approve of." Jessie muttered sarcastically, walking away. Sigurd called after him.  
  
"You mean harass the poor boy, Jessiah?" Sigurd asked.  
  
"You know it!" Jessie responded, throwing his fist in the air.  
  
"Hey, I'm going too!" Sierra broke into a grin, chasing after Jessie. "Come on, Sigsipoo!" She giggled, grabbing Sigurd's hand.  
  
"Yes, Miss Sierra.." Sigurd whispered as Sierra pulled him, trying to catch up with Jessie.  
  
"Oh my.." Citan murmured. "I should make sure they don't leave any mental scars on that poor boy." He said, chasing after the group.  
  
"Whatever." Bart whistled, throwing his arms behind his neck. He walked after Sigurd, Sierra, Citan and Jessie slowly, whistling all the way.  
  
"Wait up!" Glimmer giggled. "I wanna come toooo!" He yelled, following, as well as Orlando.  
  
"Well.. I guess it's just you, Rico and me, Emeralda." Maria smiled.  
  
"Wrong." Rico mumbled, walking away.  
  
"Well then, it's me and you, Emeralda." Maria hissed.  
  
"I wanna find Fei's Kim." Emeralda whispered, walking the way Fei and Elly did.  
  
Maria looked down. "I guess it's just you, Maria." She mumbled.  
  
"I'm here, chu!" Chu Chu cried out, hopping up and down.  
  
"Great.." Maria mumbled, walking in the same direction as Rico. Chu Chu blinked, folded her arms, and then hopped after Maria and Rico.  
  
  
  
"What's up, Primera?" Karina whispered, walking into the Gunroom, where Primera was sitting. The young girl held a book in her hands. She looked up, smiling at Karina. "Aren't you tired?" She asked, sitting down next to Primera.  
  
Primera smiled, shaking her head. She set the book down, resting her forehead on Karina's shoulder. She looked up and smiled. Karina smiled in return.  
  
"Karina, do you need anything?" Brad asked, walking in and sitting down.  
  
"No, I'm fine, Brad.." Karina responded.  
  
"OK.." Brad looked down, then back up at Karina. "Kiddo, we need to figure out what we're going to do.."  
  
"..Brad.." Karina frowned, folding her hands in her lap.  
  
"You know what happened to our home in the attack.." Brad murmured.  
  
"..We don't have one to go to.." Karina responded, frowning.  
  
"Yeah.. Ziggy said we could stay with him until we can get a place." Brad looked at Karina, who looked to the side.  
  
"But.. Ziggy was staying with Kajumei's family. He was going to move to Aveh to live with his brothers this summer so he could take a job at a garage there." Karina replied. "Does that mean we're going to move to.. Aveh?"  
  
"..I think that would be best." Brad nodded. "Besides, the job offer Ziggy got was extended to a lot of the mechanics at the garage. And.."  
  
"..You were one of them?" Karina whispered.  
  
"Karina.. It would be.."  
  
"Cimerion's the only home I've ever known.." Karina murmured. "And now that it's hurting, we're just going to walk out on it and go to Aveh instead?"  
  
"We were probably going to move anyway, Karina." Brad said.  
  
"Can't we stay here and help, just for a little while?" Karina asked softly.  
  
"..We'll think about it." Brad replied.  
  
"What about Kajumei?" Karina asked as Primera slowly drifted off on her shoulder.  
  
"Um.. Kajumei and I.." Brad looked away.  
  
Karina paled. "Tell me you're not breaking up."  
  
"No, no, Karina." Brad smiled. "I think I might.." Brad trailed off, and then threw his arms behind his head and laughed.  
  
Karina smiled coyly. "I see." She nodded. "Where is Kajumei?"  
  
"She decided to stay with her mom tonight. Mrs. Heartlock is trying to get things back together from that attack."  
  
"That poor woman.." Karina whispered, scooping Primera up as Jessie, Sierra, Sigurd, Citan, Bart and Billy walked in the room, Billy looking rather flustered. He only had one shoe on, his face was flushed, and his sock had a hole in the big toe. "Ever since Mr. Heartlock died, she's been having so many problems.." Karina sighed.  
  
"Yeah." Brad nodded.  
  
"You're evil, father." Billy hissed.  
  
"I know, boy." Jessie grinned. "Oh, come on, don't you have a sense of humor?"  
  
"What happened?" Karina asked gently.  
  
Billy squinted at Jessie, and then turned to Karina. "My crazy old exuberant drunk of a father ran up behind me and.."  
  
"Yanked Billy's britches right down!" Sierra laughed, slapping her thigh.  
  
"He.. pulled your pants down?" Karina blinked, looking at Billy.  
  
"Boxers and all!" Sierra cackled, grabbing her stomach. "He has chicken legs!"  
  
"We knew that already." Bart grinned. "We DIDN'T know that Billy wore smiley face boxers, though."  
  
"Yeah.. but the price I had to pay for that knowledge is seeing his white little butt!" Sierra laughed, resting her head on Sigurd's shoulder.  
  
"He threw his shoe at me." Jessie laughed. "And it fell into the creek and a fish drug it away."  
  
"That must've been some fish.." Karina whispered her eyes widening.  
  
"It was a little carp.." Bart grinned. "I expected Billy to chase it down the creek. But he, sadly, didn't provide me with that entertainment."  
  
"The best part was that Citan really wanted to laugh, but he didn't want to be rude, so he held it in and his face kind of bulged up and became all red and he looked like a cherry with a ponytail." Sierra grinned.  
  
"I did not." Citan sighed, looking away.  
  
"You betrayed me, Citan." Billy hissed.  
  
"Hmm.." Citan smiled slightly, looking back at Karina. "You are showing your maternal ways, Karina."  
  
"Yes, well your epidermis is showin', doc." Bart folded his arms.  
  
"Maternal ways, young one. And so is yours." Citan pointed at Bart.  
  
"Ahh! Where?!" Bart panicked, looking around. "Don't look at me!" He cried out, running to his room.  
  
"Idiot.." Billy sighed, looking at Karina. She was holding Primera in her arms, the young girl with her arms around her neck, her head resting on Karina's chest. Billy smiled, reaching out to take his little sister. "Is she tired..?" He asked gently, moving his hands away as Karina smiled at him.  
  
"I'm going to take her to her room. Wanna come?" Karina smiled.  
  
"Sure.." Billy nodded. Karina smiled, turning away and heading for Primera's room.  
  
"So, Sigsipoo.." Sierra said down, folding her hands over her stomach. "What are you guys going to do now?"  
  
"..I'm not sure.. We're going to drop Billy, Jessie and Primera off at the Orphanage." Sigurd looked down, sitting next to Sierra.  
  
"What about me, Sigsi?" Sierra leaned forward, batting her eyes.  
  
"Would you like us to drop you off somewhere?" Sigurd asked, smiling. Sierra's smile changed to a frown in a matter of milliseconds.  
  
"What do you mean..?" Sierra blinked.  
  
"We could drop you off somewhere." Sigurd repeated.  
  
"Agh! You stupid.. Man!" Sierra snapped, standing up. "I get all dressed up, do my hair and wear my Passion perfume and all you do is try to dump me off a truck stop where smelly pigs who can't fit into their wife-beaters will hit on me!"  
  
"I didn't say that, Era, I simply stated that.." Sigurd began, starting to stand up. Sierra pushed him back onto the couch and folded her arms.  
  
"You want it that way? Fine! I'll just go and.. and.. ARRGHH!" She screamed throwing her fists in the air, and then turned away and stomped into her room.  
  
Sigurd sat on the couch, a frightened, confused look on his face. "Hyuga.." He whispered.  
  
"Yes, Sigurd?" Citan asked, walking over to the bar to get a glass of scotch.  
  
"Women are.. so very odd." Sigurd said gently, blinking.  
  
"Yes, they are, my old friend." Citan laughed. "But it seems like the oddest ones are the most lovable, no?" He smiled, sitting next to Sigurd.  
  
"Huh?" Sigurd looked over at Citan.  
  
"Oh, nothing, Sigurd, nothing." Citan shook his hand, smiling.  
  
"He means that you have the hots for the monkey woman. Though God knows why, the woman practically eats her own bugs." Jessie mumbled, sitting on armchair next to the couch.  
  
"She doesn't look like a monkey, Jessiah." Sigurd hissed.  
  
"She is quite lovely, Jessiah." Citan nodded, looking at Jessie.  
  
"Whatever you say, man." Jessie shrugged.  
  
"How I wish I could go back to the days where life wasn't complicated.." Sigurd sighed, leaning his head on the back of the couch.  
  
"Ah, yes, when the women were plenty, there were many of people to blow up, beer flowed from fountains, the boy was manly, and I had my gorgeous looks." Jessie sighed, grinning.  
  
"Billy was only a baby then.." Citan said, looking at Jessie.  
  
"He was a manly baby." Jessie smiled.  
  
"How did you lose your 'gorgeous looks'?" Sigurd asked gently.  
  
Jessie frowned. "..It's.. a long story.."  
  
"I have time.." Sigurd sighed.  
  
"..I have to go think." Jessie said suddenly, standing to his feet.  
  
"But.. Jessiah.." Citan blinked.  
  
"See ya later." Jessie waved his hand slightly, leaving the room.  
  
"..Hmm.. Very curious.." Citan blinked, leaning back in his seat.  
  
  
  
"She should sleep well tonight.." Karina smiled, laying Primera down on her bed. She pulled the covers over her shoulders.  
  
"Yeah.." Billy nodded, sitting on the bed and brushing a strand of hair from his sister's hair.  
  
"Was it.. Hard.. to raise her?" Karina asked, looking at Billy.  
  
"Not really.. She mostly had to put up with me.." Billy smiled, pulling his hand away. He looked back at Karina, who looked down.  
  
"I'm afraid Brad had a hard time raising me." She murmured. "I was a little too needy.. I would cry and hold onto him whenever he would leave me with one of our neighbors so he could go to work.."  
  
"Primera never wanted me to go to the Ethos.. She knew what was going on.." Billy sighed.  
  
"Brad was such a caring older brother.. he sacrificed so much so I could have a nice life.." Karina sighed.  
  
"He's a good guy, Karina.. Overprotective, but good." Billy smiled.  
  
"You're going to be just like that when Primera starts to date." Karina smiled at Billy, raising one eyebrow.  
  
"I will not." Billy replied, looking away.  
  
"Sure.." Karina rolled her eyes. "Hey, Billy?" She asked, looking at him.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"..What are you going to do when you leave Cimerion?" Karina asked softly.  
  
"..Well, we're going to go to the orphanage and father, Primera and I will stay there." Billy said.  
  
Karina paused, biting her lip. "..Brad and I are moving to Aveh with Ziggy.. most likely.." Karina whispered.  
  
"Aveh?!" Billy asked, lurching forward.  
  
"Yeah.." Karina looked away. "I think Brad's going to ask Kajumei to marry him so she'll come with us too.." Karina whispered.  
  
"But.." Billy blinked.  
  
"We're not sure about it yet.." Karina sighed.  
  
"I.. Karina.." Billy looked down. He blinked, looking back up. "..Karina..?"  
  
"Yeah?" Karina asked gently.  
  
"How would you and Brad, Kajumei and Ziggy like to come stay with me at the orphanage for a while? You guys can think it over there.." Billy smiled.  
  
Karina smiled back, nodding. "I'd like that, Billy.."  
  
"Then won't you come?" Billy asked softly, taking her hand.  
  
"..I.. I.. Sure.. Billy.." She whispered, nodding.  
  
Billy gave a sigh of relief. "Good.."  
  
"..Well.. I should be getting to bed.." Karina whispered, getting to her feet.  
  
"Goodnight.." Billy smiled, standing up as well. He shyly held out his hand, brushing her cheek. Slowly, as if he were still unsure about what he was doing, he leaned forward and planted a short kiss on her lips. He opened the door slowly, allowing Karina to walk out first. He flipped the light off, and then shut the door.  
  
Primera, who had been 'sleeping', had one eye open. She smiled softly, and then shut her eye and drifted off to sleep.  
  
  
  
::The next morning::  
  
"Come on, boy, get ready." Jessie punched Billy's shoulder. Billy was practically sleeping in his cereal.  
  
"What..?" Billy blinked, sitting up.  
  
"You have a cheerio on your nose, boy." Jessie grinned, flicking the cheerio off of Billy's nose.  
  
"..Thanks, dad.." Billy mumbled gently.  
  
"What's got you so tired?" Jessie asked, flicking Billy's shoulder. "Normally you're.. Well, you're never a ray of sunshine, but you're normally insulting me about my parenting skills or manners by now."  
  
"Sorry, dad.. I stayed up most of the night reading." Billy mumbled.  
  
"What were you reading, boy?" Jessie asked, sitting down.  
  
"None of your business." Billy muttered.  
  
"There's my boy! Welcome back!" Jessie grinned.  
  
"Glad to be here, father." Billy hissed, squinting at Jessie.  
  
"So, you have to get ready." Jessie smiled.  
  
"For what..?" Billy looked at Jessie, blinking.  
  
"We're going home today, boy." Jessie said slowly.  
  
"We are?" Billy blinked. "I thought we were tomorrow."  
  
"Sigurd and I decided this morning that it would be best if we just went today." Jessie nodded, looking down.  
  
"Oh.. right." Billy shrugged.  
  
"So, did you invite your wife?" Jessie asked, smiling.  
  
"She's not my wife, dad.." Billy hissed.  
  
"Whatever. Did you invite her?" Jessie asked.  
  
"..Yes. I did." Billy muttered.  
  
"You did? Cool." Jessie grinned. "The orphans can have a more feminine touch."  
  
"Whatever.." Billy rolled his eyes.  
  
  
  
"Billy invited me to stay with him at the Orphanage for a little while, Brad.." Karina murmured.  
  
"So..?" Brad muttered.  
  
"I thought.. maybe.." Karina bit her lip.  
  
"Karina, I don't like you hanging around with him." Brad hissed.  
  
"But, Brad.." Karina whispered.  
  
"Don't 'but' me." Brad said, stepping up to a Kajumei, who was standing next to one of the rubble-cluttered areas.  
  
"Morning, you two." She smiled, placing her hands to her hips. Ziggy ran up from behind her.  
  
"Mornin' all!" Ziggy yelled, grinning.  
  
"Fei and Elly are going to join us soon." Karina said softly. She then looked at Kajumei, who had her arms folded now. "Kajumei.. Billy invited me to stay with him at the Orphanage for a while.. do you think I should be able to go?"  
  
"Girl, a getaway of any kind? Hell, go with it." Kajumei grinned.  
  
"See, Brad. Kajumei thinks I should be able to go." Karina hissed, glaring at Brad.  
  
"That's why Kajumei isn't your older brother." Brad nodded.  
  
"I can think of a couple reasons why she wouldn't be Karina's older brother anyway." Ziggy said, looking at Kajumei's chest. Kajumei glared at Ziggy, punching him in the nose.  
  
"Stupid.." Kajumei hissed, placing her hands back on her hips.  
  
"Brad, why are you being so unfair?" Karina asked gently, sticking her lower lip out and making a soft weeping noise.  
  
"Because, little missy." Brad answered curtly.  
  
"Because why?" Karina squinted.  
  
"Just because." Brad replied.  
  
"That's not a very good answer, Brad." Karina murmured. She looked back at Kajumei, smiling. "I'm going to go see our house.." She said gently.  
  
"You sure you want to? It's not a pretty sight." Kajumei commented.  
  
"Yeah. I want to look at some things." Karina smiled.  
  
"Okay. We're going to stay here and clear debris." Kajumei shrugged. Karina nodded turning and walking away.  
  
"Be careful, young lady!" Brad called after her.  
  
"Yeah, yeah." Karina called back.  
  
Brad sighed, turning and kicking something that resembled to be a hubcap. "I have no control over that girl."  
  
"She's a teenager, Brad. Let her live, already." Kajumei replied, pushing a slab of charred wood off of a larger pile of debris.  
  
"I don't want to." Brad hissed.  
  
"She's going to defy you instead, mon." Ziggy added, beaming. "She'll do things you don't want her to do strictly because you don't want her to do them."  
  
"I know. I hate it." Brad muttered.  
  
"Hi, guys." Elly beamed, walking up. She wore a pair of stout working boots, heavy jeans, and a dark blue t-shirt. She was pulling gloves over her hands. Her hair was tied back in a ponytail.  
  
"Where's Fei?" Kajumei asked.  
  
"He's saving a kitten for a little kid." Elly smiled. "Yes, a kitten. There was one stuck up on this really high beam, and he decided to be a hero."  
  
"He has his heart in the right place, I suppose." Kajumei laughed.  
  
Fei walked up, brushing some dirt off of his jeans. "So, what's up guys?"  
  
"Saving a kitten?" Kajumei rolled her eyes.  
  
"Yes, saving a kitten." Fei squinted.  
  
"How cute, mon." Ziggy grinned.  
  
"Shut up." Fei hissed.  
  
  
  
The house was practically gone. There was a skeleton of what used to be there, but practically nothing else. There were shingles, bricks and charred timber in the pool, and what was left of the water in the pool was dirty almost to a mud-like consistency. Large portions of the lawn were charred, and more bricks, timber and shingles from their house and their neighbors', were laying in what was left of the lawn. A few of the trees were charred, and some had been felled. The whole scene was like a different world.  
  
Karina breathed in, smelling only smoke and ash. She stepped lightly, looking about what used to be her home. The sight almost brought her to tears. The garden was completely gone, as well as the old treehouse Brad had built for her. Karina turned toward the backyard, feeling a strange urge to go back there to find something, but she didn't know what. She followed her instincts, going up to the gate. She began to push the gate door, but the hinges groaned, and the door broke away, falling to the ground. Sighing softly, she continued into the backyard, walking slowly, trying to figure out why she wanted to come here.  
  
She looked around, blinking from the amount of dust and ash in the air. She felt her hands become cold as she moved further into the yard, not knowing why. She felt her heart stop, and she suddenly froze. She looked at a few slabs of timber laying in a pile, along with rocks and a couple branches. She walked up to the pile, and, without knowing why, she pushed the branches away, tossing them to the sides. When the final piece of debris was gone, she looked down, breathing in slowly. The door to her father's gun cellar lay before her. Slowly she reached out, pulling the door open with a heave. A great deal of ash and dust spewed out, making her cough and choke. After it cleared, she blinked, wiping the water from her eyes. She slowly walked down the cement steps, pulling on the light switch.  
  
She looked around, wondering why she felt so compelled to be in here. She was about to turn and leave when something caught her eye. The picture of her parents, Brad, and herself sat on the workbench. She walked up to it, reaching out slowly to pick it up. This time, she didn't look at the actual picture. Instead, she turned it around, pulling the back out of the picture frame. Her eyes widened as a small silver item fell out of the frame, hitting the floor with a soft tinkling sound. She set the picture frame down, and then kneeled down, reaching to pick the silver item up. She felt cold metal in her fingers, and stood up to be able to see it in the light more easily. It was a cross necklace, the cross with small indentations along the side like that of a key. There was a thin silver chain, polished and in good condition. She blinked; looking next at the heavy door that she always believed led deeper into the gun cellar. Wondering, she turned and walked slowly towards the door. She turned the cross so that the frayed edge faced upward, and inserted the cross into the lock. She blinked, turning the cross like a key, and was amazed when she heard the soft click of the lock opening.  
  
Karina put the cross around her neck, and then reached out for the doorknob. She slowly turned it, the door creaking as she pushed it open. The next room was smaller than the first, and had quite a few locked crates, old dust covered clothes, a couple more gun racks, and lastly, a large mirror in the very center of the back wall. The mirror itself seemed to give off its own sort of light, almost ghostly. Karina walked towards the mirror without even knowing she was walking. Her eyes were locked on her own reflection. The reflection seemed like it was a completely different person. Karina reached out, touching the mirror with her fingertips. She recoiled, whispering, "It's.. It's warm.."  
  
The surface glowed more brightly where she had touched it. Karina felt her hands begin to tremble, and she bit her lip, reaching out and placing her whole hand on the mirror now. The surface warmed more now, and the light intensified, spreading throughout the whole surface. Karina gasped as her reflection changed morphing into a completely different person. The reflection was about her height still, but resembled more of a male. He had pale purple hair, like hers, short and smoothed over his head. He seemed to be her age, as well. He smiled gently, his deep amethyst eyes sparkling with recognition. His skin was the same shade as hers, though it had a sort of glow to it what with the surface of the mirror. He wore a long black coat, the sleeves pulled up around his elbows. There were bandages running along his right arm, ending mid-way along his fingers. The other arm was bare, and his hand had the same bandaging. The young man wore a white button up shirt, with about three gun belts along his waist. He also wore a buscadero rig (A buscadero rig is a leather strap attached to a holster that goes around the leg to keep the holster from bouncing around when riding a horse or running, and also helps to have steady and quick removal of a pistol.). His jeans were black jeans, cuffed up and the bottom to reveal heavy steel toed boots.  
  
The young man smiled again, reaching his hand out towards Karina. Karina felt her heart begin to pound as she reached out, touching the mirror surface where his hand was pressed. In her mind, a soft male's voice began to whisper in the strange language that had been in so many of her dreams. In the same voice, a bit louder than the first, it began in a language she could understand.  
  
~Are you afraid?~  
  
Karina bit her lip, whispering back. "Sometimes.."  
  
~Do you feel the darkness coming?~  
  
"..No.."  
  
~Will you fear it when it comes?~  
  
"..I don't understand.."  
  
~..Karishnia..~ The voice hushed, and Karina felt herself shiver.  
  
"..What..? What did you call me..?"  
  
~..Your proper name.. Who you are, Karishnia..~  
  
"..No.."  
  
~Daughter of the angels, sent here by Korrin.. pillar of life..~  
  
"Korrin? Who.. who is that.."  
  
~..It will all become clear to you, as your desire to come here became clear today. I have been waiting for sixteen years for you to come..~  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
~..I am a soul of the past, Karishnia.. Your past, my lady..~  
  
Karina recoiled, but the voice continued.  
  
~Do not be afraid, little one.. I'm not here to hurt you.. I'm here to protect you.. Just trust me..~  
  
"What am I supposed to do..?" Karina asked, breathing in. The mirror smiled again, reaching out. She almost pulled away as the hand actually came out of the mirror, and touched her face softly. It was icy cold, but she wasn't afraid. The young man smiled again, pulling his arm back to his side.  
  
~Look inside your heart, little one.. It will come to you.. As I have.~ The voice faded away slowly, the light disappearing. Before the young man faded, he looked straight at her, smiled once more, and, barely audible, murmured,  
  
"Ai nim kriine jenn lumberran, mentle len hokuro."  
  
In her mind, the voice began again; "You will know soon enough, my dearest angel."  
  
The reflection faded, and the room darkened once again. Karina felt herself trembling, the room suddenly colder. She spun around as she heard her name called.  
  
"Karina!" Brad called, walking in. He smiled, folding his arms. "What are you doing down here?"  
  
"..Nothing.." Karina whispered.  
  
Brad blinked, looking past her. "How did you get in here?" He asked.  
  
"I.. It.. It was open." Karina lied.  
  
"..Really?" Brad asked.  
  
"..Brad.. where did the mirror in there come from?" She asked softly.  
  
"..Mirror? What mirror?" Brad blinked. "There's not a mirror in there."  
  
Karina linked, turning around. The wall where the mirror had been was blank. The mirror was gone. "..I.. I don't understand.. it was there.." Karina whispered.  
  
"Sure, sure.. Come on, girl, you're probably just tired." Brad grinned.  
  
"I'm not tired, Brad.. Really, there was a mirror there." Karina insisted.  
  
"I believe you, girl, OK?" Brad laughed. "Anyway, I decided.." He began, cringing. "That you could go stay with the little twerp if you want to.."  
  
"..How long did Kajumei have to beat you, Brad?" Karina smiled.  
  
"A couple hits, then she dared me. She said she could spit further than I could." Brad muttered.  
  
"And she won?" Karina asked, her eyes widening.  
  
"No. I won. She punched me in the stomach afterwards, though." Brad winced. "So, I decided that, rather than risk more injury, to allow you to stay with him under my supervision."  
  
"Your supervision?" Karina asked, stepping out of the cellar, Brad shutting and locking the door after her.  
  
"Damn right." Brad muttered.  
  
"Oh please." Karina smiled, giggling.  
  
"Don't you 'oh please' me, little girl." Brad muttered.  
  
"..Oh please." Karina said again.  
  
"Stop it!"  
  
"No."  
  
"..Please?" Brad asked and Karina started laughing.  
  
  
  
An hour later:  
  
"..So, we're going to the Orphanage?" Bart asked, looking at Sigurd. "Can our old cow of an airship handle that?"  
  
"Of course it can, young master." Sigurd sighed.  
  
"Excellent. Then, if everyone is prepared, let us depart!" Brad grinned, pointing upward.  
  
"Karina, do you have.. Clothes and all that?" Billy asked.  
  
"Kajumei leant me some of her stuff until I can buy some more clothes." Karina replied.  
  
"Ahh, vacation, all I ever wanted!" Jessie sang, walking in. "Vacation, all I ever needed!"  
  
"..Father, assure me you won't shoot at birds." Billy sighed.  
  
"I can't assure you of that, boy." Jessie sighed as well. "I mean, my red neck genes just sort of kick in and I have to shoot some things, you see."  
  
Billy squinted at his father. "Just don't shoot any of the chickens." Billy turned to Bart. "By the way, where have you been keeping the chickens you stole from my house?"  
  
"I think Timmy ate them." Bart muttered, glaring at the sandworm. Timmy stuck his tongue out affectionately at Bart.  
  
"He ATE my chickens?!" Billy cried out. "How could you let them get eaten?!"  
  
"..I'm just kidding. They've been living in the storage room." Bart nodded.  
  
"So that's why there's chicken feces all over everything." Citan whispered philosophically.  
  
Bart began laughing, falling to the ground. Fei looked at him strangely then rolled his eyes. "You're immature, Bart." Fei sighed.  
  
"Hahahahahah feces hehehe." Bart laughed, grabbing his stomach.  
  
"I'm surprised you know what that is." Sierra muttered.  
  
"Well, I'm ready." Brad walked up, folding his arms at the sight of Billy.  
  
"Glad you can make it, Brad." Billy muttered.  
  
"I'll have my eye on you, bow-boy." Brad hissed.  
  
"Yeah, and I'll try to keep his eye averted." Kajumei muttered.  
  
"And I'm going to attract some honeys!" Ziggy beamed.  
  
"Uh.. Ziggy?" Karina smiled.  
  
"Yeah, hottie?"  
  
"..You know the girls there are little kids, right?" Karina asked.  
  
"What?! Oh, mon, what a rip-off!" He hissed. "Oh well, I might see Kaju- baby in a bikini.."  
  
"Not bloody likely, Zig." Kajumei hissed.  
  
Sigurd smiled again, looking back. "We will be leaving shortly. We should arrive there in about an hour, so everyone, relax until we land."  
  
"Can do!" Bart grinned, going limp.  
  
"Not you, young master." Sigurd hissed.  
  
"What?" Bart blinked.  
  
"You have chicken poop to clean up and chickens to cage." Sigurd muttered. "The mop is in the cleaning closet, and you'll have to trap them yourself."  
  
"I didn't sign up to catch no chickens!" Bart snapped. "Make Billy do it! They're his chickens!"  
  
"He didn't make the mess, kiddo." Sierra squinted.  
  
"Shut up, woman!" Bart snapped.  
  
"Young master.." Sigurd warned, pointed at the door.  
  
"..Aw.. damn.. FINE!" Bart snapped, getting up and trudging out the doorway.  
  
"I think I'll spend my time watching Bart." Fei grinned, following Bart.  
  
"OK, here we go." Sigurd smiled. "Let's see how she flies now that she's nice and repaired." He sighed.  
  
  
  
About 45 minutes later::  
  
"Hi, Karina." Billy smiled, sitting down on a couch next to Karina, who was reading.  
  
"Hi, Billy." Karina replied, lowering her book.  
  
"..Are you.. happy to be going with me, you know?"  
  
"..What?" Karina asked, looking amused.  
  
"You know.. Are you happy to be.."  
  
"Your girlfriend?" Karina asked.  
  
"Yeah." Billy replied. Karina just smiled.  
  
"Of course I am. Are you happy?"  
  
"Very, Karina." Billy looked down. "I mean.. I'm sure you've had plenty of relationships before, and I never have.. and.. I just want you to be happy."  
  
"Hehe, I'm bound to be happier with you then I was when I was going with Ziggy." Karina giggled.  
  
"Well-.. What?" Billy looked at her, his eyes widening.  
  
"I dated Ziggy."  
  
"ZIGGY?! WHY?!" Billy yelled, jumping back.  
  
"I was rebelling from Brad.." Karina explained, resting back on her palms.  
  
"Still.." Billy whispered. "You used Ziggy?" He asked, his head shooting up.  
  
"No! I mean.. Well, I DID like him-"  
  
"AHH!" Billy fell back.  
  
"What?" Karina laughed. "This was before I knew he was a huge pig!" She giggled, poking Billy's arm. "And it's not like we did it.."  
  
"Did you.." Billy began, peeking up at her, "Make out..?"  
  
"No.." Karina whispered.  
  
"Oh, good.." Billy sighed.  
  
"But we did kiss quite a bit." Karina added.  
  
"AHH!" Billy screamed again, falling off the couch. "That isn't holy or pious!"  
  
"So?" Karina giggled poking Billy's shoulder. Billy simply shook his head, sitting back on the couch. He didn't remain there long, for the ship lurched to a stop, causing Billy to fly off the couch again and run right into a table.  
  
"Ooooowwww.." Billy moaned, sitting up as Sigurd's voice cam over the intercom.  
  
"We have now arrived at the Orphanage."  
  
Sierra's voice followed. "Full of smelly brats that love to drool all over people and roll in so much mud that they resemble a cesspool!"  
  
Karina giggled, standing up. "Come on, Billy.."  
  
"..Right.." Billy mumbled, sitting up.  
  
"Are you OK?" Karina smiled, picking up her bag and resting it on her shoulders.  
  
"Fine.." Billy nodded, rubbing his head. "Come on." He nodded, taking her hand.  
  
"Orphanage ahoy!" Bart shouted, running down the hall and into the elevator. Billy followed him, as well as Karina. "Glad to be home, Billers?"  
  
"Yes, I suppose." Billy nodded.  
  
"Karina, there may be a bunch of little monsters running around, but I assure you, most of them are harmless." Bart smiled.  
  
"Thanks for the tip, Bart." Karina smiled. "Did you catch the chickens?"  
  
"The little shits scratched, pecked, pooped and poured their feathers on me." Bart muttered. "But I got them."  
  
"You didn't hurt them, did you?" Billy asked.  
  
Bart looked at Billy for a moment before responding, "How much are you willing to pay for that information?"  
  
"What?" Billy blinked.  
  
"I think we're going to have fried chicken for dinner." Bart replied, stepping off the elevator as the door opened. Billy paled.  
  
"Billy.." Karina giggled.  
  
"Oh lord.." Billy whispered.  
  
"Up the ladder to the world above!" Bart called, pushing open the hatch and bounding up the ladder.  
  
"Ignore him. He's insane." Fei whispered, walking in from the bridge. "You two go first." He said gently, gesturing at the ladder.  
  
"OK." Karina smiled, following Bart up the ladder. Next went Fei, Elly, Emeralda, Maria, Rico, and so and so forth.  
  
The wind was brisk, smelling of the briny sea. Karina followed Bart down a series of ladders that led to the ground. When the entire group was on the soft, green grass finally, Billy took a hold of Karina's hand.  
  
"There it is." Billy pointed. Karina smiled, looking a short distance away at a small house, brown in color. There was a small wooden fence around the house. A windmill was off to the side, as well as a swing and two teeter-totters. There were numerous children racing about the front yard.  
  
"It's lovely.." Karina whispered. Brad folded his arms.  
  
"Eh." He shrugged. "It's OK."  
  
"Welcome, one and all, to the Orphanage!" Jessie grinned. "My house before Billy turned it into a drooly kid home." He muttered.  
  
"It's not a drooly kid home." Billy hissed.  
  
"Well, let's go!" Elly laughed, running ahead.  
  
"Yeah!" Fei grinned, chasing after her.  
  
"Come on, Karina! The orphans will love you!" Billy smiled, taking her hand and running after the rest of the group.  
  
"Hey! Hey hey hey! Keep your hands off of my sister!" Brad yelled, chasing the two. Kajumei laughed, following Brad.  
  
"W-Wait up, mon!" Ziggy yelled, following as well.  
  
And so, the group arrived at the Orphanage, not knowing that something was waiting for them, something that would change the course of events completely. (I suck at suspense, you see) Karina laughed as she and Billy ran to catch up with Elly and Fei, the cross from her father's gun cellar bouncing against her chest. 


	24. Let's Go to the Lake

Chapter 24:: Let's Go to the Lake  
  
Author's note: Well, I'm back! Sorry about the long wait for the new chappie, but it's not like anyone keeps an eye on this thing, so I'm just posting this to mostly annoy people (Certain people more than others, cough cough) Err.. Yeah. Anyway! Thanks for the reviews! I really appreciate the support! If you have any suggestions for later chapters, IM me! Later!  
  
"Brother Billy!!" Bobby cried out, his face glowing as he ran at top speed towards Billy. He flung himself into Billy's arms, laughing. "You're back!"  
  
"Hi, Bobby, is everyone OK?" Billy asked, putting his hands on Bobby's shoulders and looking into the red-haired boy's eyes.  
  
"Yeah, we're fine!" Bobby nodded, grinning even more broadly than before. His wide grin slowly turned to a shy gaze as he averted his attention to Karina, who smiled slightly in return.  
  
Billy blinked, looking at Bobby, trying to figure out what was wrong with the boy. He smiled, realizing what was wrong. "Oh, Bobby, this is Karina."  
  
Bobby gave Karina a rather curious look, blinking. "Who's Karina?"  
  
"She's Brother Billy's night night pillow!" Bart grinned, finally catching up.  
  
"His what?" Bobby gave Bart a blank stare.  
  
"BART!" Billy screamed, his normally calm and collected demeanor changing to a more flustered one. (If you have EVER seen the Great Pumpkin Charlie Brown, Billy somewhat resembles Linus when he's freaking out about the Great Pumpkin not coming)  
  
"What? It's true." Bart said innocently, turning away. Karina looked at Bart, rolling her eyes.  
  
"Nice to meet you, Bobby.." Karina said softly, smiling again. Bobby grinned back, blushing shyly.  
  
"Where are the others?" Billy asked, looking at Bobby.  
  
"Inside." Bobby replied.  
  
"OK, good.." Billy smiled. "Looks like you've been doing a good job of keeping this place under control."  
  
Bobby nodded vigorously. "Yes, Brother Billy. I took real good care of it."  
  
"Great news, kiddo." Jessie nodded slapping Bobby's back. Bobby turned to Jessie, his smile widening even more.  
  
"Uncle Jessie!" Bobby exclaimed, hugging onto Jessie.  
  
"Hey, boy's twerp." Jessie smiled, rubbing Bobby's head affectionately.  
  
"This place really is lovely, Billy.." Karina commented, looking over the peaceful landscape.  
  
"You think so?" Billy asked, smirking. "Thank you."  
  
"Hey, it's not like the boy built the place." Jessie commented, puffing out his chest.  
  
"Oh, of course.. It's lovely craftsmanship, Jessie." Karina added.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, I know." Jessie said matter-of-factly.  
  
"Well.." Billy began, looking from one person to another. "Shall we?" He finished, gesturing at the house. Karina smiled, nodding. Bart walked up next to Karina, putting his arm over her shoulders.  
  
"Get your mitts off of my sister.." Brad growled. Bart removed his arm, and instead gestured at the house.  
  
"A year ago, this place was totally trashed by the Seraphim. We almost completely rebuilt it. May I add that we also increased its size quite a bit." Bart noted, grinning.  
  
"It's a home built from the heart." Fei said in a high voice, making a small heart with his fingers.  
  
"..Dude, please.." Bart rolled his eye, turning towards Fei. "You're so cheesy.."  
  
"The power of cheese should amaze you, patchie." Fei replied.  
  
"Whatever." Bart shook his head, waving away the comment.  
  
"..Hey.." Fei blinked, noticing that while the two were talking, the rest of the group had left them standing in the middle of the yard. "They left us!"  
  
"The cheap bastards!" Bart snapped.  
  
"Oh, yeah, sure.. Ditch the guy who saves the world from a gigantic silver blob!" Fei hissed  
  
"They are so ungrateful." Bart said softly, shaking his head in disbelief. Fei shrugged, slapping Bart on the back.  
  
"Well.. later!" Fei said, leaving Bart to go inside the house. Bart followed slowly, muttering under his breath.  
  
* *  
  
Meanwhile, inside the house, the rest of the group mingled around the main room, idly chatting with one another. Rico was leaning against a tall wooden ladder that led upwards into the rafters of the first main room. A long dinner table was in the center of the room, a bench on each side. There was a simple, white ceramic vase in the center of the long table, burgeoning with yellow daffodils, white and yellow narcissi, multicolored lilies, bluebonnets and black-eyed Susan's. Another table was up against the corner wall, a group of candles resting on it, with a Bible in the center the table. There were a few bookcases set up along the corner of the back wall, each loaded with thick, old books. A door was in the center of the back wall, leading into another room.  
  
"Well.. it's nice in a sort of.. archaic sort of way.." Kajumei said, shrugging.  
  
"Archaic?" Billy blinked, looking at Kajumei.  
  
"It's not like they're Amish, Kaju.." Karina said softly as Brad walked up next to Kajumei.  
  
"It looks unsanitary." Brad muttered.  
  
"Thank you, Brad. I've finally reached my goal.." Billy muttered sarcastically, giving Brad a rather rude look.  
  
"Ignore him, Billy. He just hasn't had his 'bitchy' medication yet today." Karina explained, shooting a disapproving glare at Brad.  
  
"Don't you give me your lip, young lady." Brad hissed.  
  
"Bite me, Brad." Karina replied, sticking her tongue out. Brad sputtered, recoiling.  
  
"You are going to be so grounded if you continue, young lady." Brad snapped.  
  
"I dare you to try. I'll just sneak out and mess around with bikers that are twice my age." Karina replied.  
  
"Um.." Billy coughed, getting the attention of the squabbling siblings.  
  
"What?!" Karina and Brad both snapped at the same time, turning to Billy, who fell back in surprise.  
  
"Um.. these are the rest of the children.." Billy whispered, gesturing towards a small group of children who had just come in from the room behind the door. There were about eleven more, excluding Bobby. The girls wore simple dresses, and the boys mostly wore loose t-shirts and shorts. A few of the children were mutants, one resembling something of a mole.  
  
"Brother Billy!" One of the small girls, with red pigtails, freckles on her nose and bright green eyes, ran up and hugged onto Billy's knees, giggling. She looked upward at Billy fondly, her face aglow.  
  
"Hello, Bridget. Are you feeling alright?" Billy asked, squatting down on the floor and hugging the girl back.  
  
"Fine!" Bridget giggled. "I lost my tooth!" She announced happily, commencing to open her mouth as widely as it would and pointing at an empty space where her left front tooth should be.  
  
"Wow.. That's really cool, Bridget." Billy smiled, lifting her up in his arms.  
  
"Did you bring us anything, Brother Billy? Did you?" A small boy with wild dark blonde hair, shimmering sky blue eyes and a green cap on his head asked, tugging on Billy's robe.  
  
"Oh, yeah I did. I left them in the Yggdrasil. I'll bring them in when I go back out to get the rest of my things." Billy replied, setting Bridget back on the floor. The children squealed happily, running towards Billy, then scattering onto the rest of the group. Fei quickly began to goof around with the children, and Elly stood off to the side, talking with the children about what they had been up to. A few children stood watching Rico shyly, waiting for him to respond to their presence. Bridget came up to Billy, tugging on his cloak. "What is it, Bridget?" Billy asked, and she made a motion for him to come closer. Billy leaned close, and Bridget pulled up next to his ear.  
  
"Who are those people over there?" Bridget asked, gesturing at Karina, Brad, Kajumei, Ziggy and Sierra.  
  
"Oh.." Billy nodded, standing. "I forgot to introduce them." He said as the orphans all began to notice the new arrivals. He walked up beside Karina, putting his hand on her shoulder. He quickly pulled it away when Brad shot him a rather dirty look. "This is Karina Rinsuchii, her brother Brad, his girlfriend Kajumei Heartlock, their friend Ziggy Gordo, and Uncle Siggy's old friend, Sierra LeRage." Billy said, pointing at each as he introduced them.  
  
"Hello, kids.." Karina said softly.  
  
"..Are you.." One of the older girls began, stepping up to Karina. "..Brother Billy's girlfriend?" Karina could almost feel Billy's face turning ten shades darker, even though he was facing away from her at this point. She smiled shyly, looking down.  
  
"Um.. Collette.. It's not polite to ask people questions like that." Billy said to the girl.  
  
"Oh.. OK, Brother Billy." Collette said, rolling her eyes and smiling.  
  
"So.. uh.. What now?" Ziggy asked, folding his arms.  
  
"I'll show you to your rooms." Billy said softly, walking towards the door.  
  
"Gonna be a tight fit." Kajumei said.  
  
"..Oh.. yeah. I forgot to tell you.. Only you four are staying here.. The rest agreed to stay in the Yggdrasil." Billy said, turning to Karina, Brad, Kajumei and Ziggy.  
  
"Yeah, I like having my own bathroom." Bart muttered.  
  
"This place doesn't look like it has alcohol, either." Sierra squinted. "A sign that this place is doomed. Do you hear me? DOOMED."  
  
"They heard you, Sierra." Sigurd said softly.  
  
"Like I give a damn." Sierra muttered to Sigurd.  
  
"Come on, Karina.. Your bags must be heavy." Billy whispered, holding out his hand. "I'll carry them for you."  
  
"No.. that's OK, Billy. I have them." Karina smiled back, following Billy into the next room. Brad was about to follow, when Kajumei grabbed his collar. Brad stumbled, making a gagging sound as his shirt tugged on his neck. Kajumei released his shirt, and he turned to her.  
  
"What was that for?!" Brad snapped.  
  
"Leave them alone, you lunatic." She replied, winking.  
  
"Never! This is how teenage pregnancies occur!" Brad declared, about to turn away.  
  
"How many times have I told you? Billy doesn't know how to work his thing.. I doubt he knows where it is." Bart added.  
  
"Silence, you." Brad growled under his breath, turning towards Bart and beginning to advance upon him.  
  
"Whoa, man, back off!" Bart cautioned, stepping back. "You don't want any of this, man, so just.. Don't push me!" He continued, making a move for his whips.  
  
"Oh, please, you use strings on sticks, how harmful can you be?" Brad rolled his eyes.  
  
"Why don't you both shut up?" Fei began, stepping up. "You're making a scene." He said, gesturing at the orphans, who were staring blankly at Bart and Brad.  
  
"Whatever.." Brad hissed, turning away. "I'd snap him in two, anyway."  
  
"Bring it on, Sasquatch!" Bart yelled.  
  
"No.. Bring it off, young ones." Citan walked up, putting his hands in front of Bart and Brad, standing in between the two.  
  
"Honestly, Hyuga.." Jessie muttered. "You are so incredibly un-hip that it frightens me."  
  
"At least I didn't have a mid-life crisis and pretend to be a 'brother/ hippie/ belly dancer'." Citan whispered, adjusting his glasses.  
  
"Hahaha.. wait.. belly dancer?" Fei blinked, and all heads turned to Jessie, who blushed.  
  
"You didn't see him that night after two bottles of bourbon and a beer." Sigurd sighed.  
  
"I don't want to see it ever again." Sierra added on.  
  
"You do too, and you know it, LeRage." Jessie grinned, making a move for his shirt.  
  
"Dad, please!" Billy screeched, reentering the room, his face even more pale, his eyes showing a look of shock. "Not in front of the children!"  
  
Brad saw Billy, and almost instantly pounced on him and began to shake Billy by the throat. "Where is she?! Where's my baby sister?! Tell me, you shifty-eyed little.."  
  
"Off, boy." Kajumei hissed, pulling Brad off.  
  
Billy sighed in disgust, fixing his mussed cloak. After recollecting himself, he whispered to Brad, with an indignant air to his voice, "Karina wasn't feeling too well. She wanted to rest a little."  
  
"..Oh." Brad blinked, his face becoming a little less savage.  
  
"Yes." Billy nodded, sighing. "Besides, even if we were.. that is.. even if.."  
  
"Stop while you're ahead, boy." Jessie warned, sitting down at the chair at the head of the long table.  
  
"But.. But Karina and I.. We're just friends!" Billy blurted out, and more than one of the group members laughed sarcastically in response.  
  
"As friends you suck on each others mouths to clear plaque away, right? I get it now." Bart nodded, smiling. "You guys have a symbiotic relationship, then?"  
  
"Ah.. Bart!" Billy snapped, clenching his fists. "Just.. just.. leave me alone!" He hissed, turning his back and shuffling out of the room in an 'oh-how-dare-they' sort of way. Jessie sighed, running his hand through his white hair, while looking at Bart.  
  
"You got the boy all flustered again, patchie." Jessie said softly, straightening.  
  
"It's not a hard thing to do, man." Bart muttered, leaning against the windowsill and folding his arms.  
  
"You have to give Bart that, Jessie. Billy is a tad bit too sensitive." Elly commented, nodding towards Bart. Fei looked at Elly, and slowly nodded in agreement.  
  
"Yeah, whatever." He replied.  
  
Brad groaned, throwing his arms up behind his head and leaning to the side. He sucked in the edge of his lower lip for a second, as if in thought, and then said, "Why don't you show us around this place, Black?"  
  
"Sure thing, buddy." Jessie grinned, nodding.  
  
"I'm not your buddy." Brad hissed under his breath.  
  
"Brad!" Kajumei snapped, slapping him in the stomach. Brad rolled his eyes and straightened.  
  
"Come on, then." Jessie muttered, leaving the room with Kajumei, Brad, Ziggy and Sierra. As they left, one of the younger girls toddled over towards Fei. She gripped onto the leg of his pants, and tugged insistently. Fei looked down at the girl, smiling.  
  
"Yes?" He asked, kneeling over to the young girl.  
  
"How did Brother Billy meet these people?" She asked softly.  
  
"Well.. It's a long story." Fei looked up, thinking. "Well.. we.. er.. found Karina.."  
  
"How?"  
  
"We were traveling in the Aveh desert. Anyway.."  
  
"Why?" The orphan asked.  
  
"Why what?" Fei blinked.  
  
"Why were you in the Aveh desert?" She said softly.  
  
"Bart was being a moron."  
  
"Hey!" Bart snapped.  
  
"It's true, Bart." Fei muttered, and the rest of the group nodded in agreement.  
  
"Yeah.. whatever.. See if I save your butts anymore.." Bart hissed.  
  
"Anyway.. Bart was being a moron.." Fei began, issuing a growl from Bart with his comment.  
  
"How?" She blinked.  
  
"He was hunting a sandworm that looked at him cross-eyed." Fei nodded.  
  
"Damn sandworm.. I'm gonna eat that thing one day.." Bart growled.  
  
"Not until I study it, young one." Citan sighed, Bart turning to him.  
  
"And what did I say about THAT, Uzuki? Study my-"  
  
"Anyway.." Fei interrupted, causing Bart to scowl even more deeply. Bart rolled his eye and looked out the window once again, muttering under his breath about 'the pony-tailed-show-offish-farmboy'. "We found Karina, and she needed our help.. So.. we.."  
  
"Why did she need help?" The girl whispered.  
  
"She just did." Fei said plainly.  
  
"Why?" She asked.  
  
"Because." Fei replied.  
  
"Why?" The girl repeated.  
  
"Because she just did." Fei muttered, becoming rather irritated.  
  
"Why?" The girl repeated once again.  
  
"..Have a sucker." Fei whispered, pulling a brightly wrapped sucker from his pocket.  
  
"Yay!" The orphan giggled, ripping the wrapper off, throwing it haphazardly to the side and popping the candy into her mouth.  
  
"Yay, indeed." Fei nodded. "Anyway.. Karina needed to get back to Cimerion.. Which is a city to the south of here."  
  
"You mean 'was a city'?" Bart muttered.  
  
"Bart!!" Elly snapped, slapping Bart's shoulder. Bart winced, rolled his eye, and went back to stewing in the corner.  
  
"So we took her there.. where we met Brad, who is Karina's brother, Kajumei, who is Brad's girlfriend.."  
  
"And who also whooped your candy-ass, Fei." Bart chuckled bitterly.  
  
"Yeah, whatever.." Fei growled, lifting up a small pebble that was on the floor and chucking it at Bart. As the soft sound of the pebble connecting to Bart's forehead sounded, Fei continued, "And then we met Sierra, who is.."  
  
"The biggest byyyyyatch this side of the living world." Bart snapped.  
  
"Just ignore him." Fei muttered. "And we met Sierra, who is Sigurd's old friend. Just recently, something very bad happened in Cimerion.. and so.. Billy decided to bring Karina here for a little while just to try and help her feel better." The orphans stared at him blankly for a few moments, before Bobby spoke up.  
  
"Yeah.. OK.. So.. Is she Brother Billy's girlfriend?" Bobby asked.  
  
"Well.." Fei trailed off.  
  
"We're not sure.." Elly finished for him, smiling. "But I'm sure he'll let you know if it's true or not."  
  
"Oh.. Right." Bobby nodded, biting his lip.  
  
"Uncle Bart?" Collette whispered, toddling up to Bart and extending a book out to him. He turned to her and smiled slightly.  
  
"Yeah, kid?" He asked.  
  
"Will you read this to me?" She asked, her eyes widening. As she asked this, Bart grinned. He knelt over and took the book from the girl's hands, looking at the cover.  
  
"Sure thing, kid." He said.  
  
"Thank you, Uncle Bart!" She giggled, her eyes glowing.  
  
* *  
  
Billy sighed, knocking on the door to the guestroom. The door opened a moment later, and Karina smiled at him sleepily.  
  
"Hi, Billy." Karina said softly. "Is something wrong?"  
  
"Um.. no.. no, of course not. I just.. erm.. wanted to know if everything was alright." Billy stuttered, blushing.  
  
"Everything is fine, Billy." Karina replied in a warm tone. "This place is very calm and soothing."  
  
"But.. there are so many children here.. surely the sound of their playing isn't very calm and soothing.." Billy said, blinking. Karina sighed, stepping aside.  
  
"But it is.." Karina said assuredly. "Come in, Billy.."  
  
"Yes, ma'am." Billy said under his breath, walking in unsurely. Karina shut the door behind him, turning to face him as he sat down in one of the wicker chairs next to the window.  
  
The room itself was rather small, being only large enough to hold two twin sized beds, two wicker chairs, a polished oak dresser drawer, another door which led into a small closet, and an oak bedside table in between the two beds. On the walls hung small oil paintings of landscapes, mostly flower gardens or ocean scenes. A large window with white curtains delicately stitched and lined with embroidered flowers on the back of the wall, had its shutters open, a delicate breeze just barely causing the curtains to sway. The smell of the flowers outside and the briny ocean not too far away lingered on the breeze. The two twin beds had thick, intricately designed quilts each, designed with bits and pieces of deep scarlet, midnight blue, hunter green, and tan cloth. On the bedside table was a lace covering, a large lamp with a dark wooden base, and a rather small circular clock with an oak veneer.  
  
"You're so lucky to live in a place like this." Karina murmured, walking over to the twin bed nearest to the window, which her bags were placed on the foot of, and sitting down. "It's just.. so much more.. comfortable.. Than the city."  
  
"I think that may be one of the reasons my parents chose this place to build our home.. that is.. after we left Solaris." Billy said softly.  
  
"Solaris? You lived in Solaris?" Karina asked, her eyes sparking an interest.  
  
"Yes.. We all lived there.. I don't remember much about it, though.. it was so long ago. I just remember.. that we had the best money could buy. We were a Class A family.. living in practically a mansion.. having the best food all the time.. getting anything I could ever want.. we even had a butler." Billy sighed, looking up. "I don't think my grandparents liked us much, though.. they only seemed to come over when they had to. I haven't seen them in the longest time. But.. apart from those things.. I don't remember much of anything."  
  
"Brad told me once that my parents lived in Solaris.. my mother was a citizen there, not one of a very high class, and my father was a -lamb- that escaped from the test facilities and managed to find his way to my mother's home. They fell in love and eventually my mother gave birth to Brad. They left only a week after Brad was born, and escaped to the surface. That's all I know, though.." Karina nodded, looking down at her hands.  
  
"Really? That's very interesting." Billy commented. "So Brad never learned Solarian?" Billy asked.  
  
"No.. I guess not." Karina shrugged.  
  
"I'm a bit rusty with my Solarian. I only remember a few things about the language, actually." Billy sighed.  
  
"Do you miss it? You know.. from what you remember?" Karina asked softly. Billy paused, pondering for a moment.  
  
"Well.. maybe when I was younger I would have. I mean.. I would have come from vast wealth and having anything I could possibly think of. But.. now.. I don't think so.. I mean.. from what I remember of Solaris.. there were police everywhere monitoring everything you would do.. there were no real plants and hardly any animals there. Everything was so.. fake.." Billy whispered, stretching. He yawned, looked at Karina and continued, "But.. down here.. Everything is free and open.. there are so many different types of people, life everywhere.. and things are still so.. you know.. real and natural.." He turned now towards the window, shutting his eyes and breathing in deeply as the breeze swept in. "I really do love being here."  
  
Karina looked at him quietly, smiling to herself as she observed him silently gazing out the window and breathing in the smells of the flowers outside the window. She pulled a few strands of hair back and looked back down at her hands. "..Billy?" Karina asked suddenly, turning to him. He turned his head to look at her, and just smiled in return, letting her know that he was listening. "Will.. the pain ever go away?"  
  
"The pain?" Billy asked, blinking.  
  
"..The pain of what happened to Cimerion.. will it ever go away?" Karina whispered, clenching her hands together on her lap.  
  
"I.. don't know, Karina. I really don't." Billy said delicately, but feeling that his answer wasn't making her feel any better, he continued rather unsurely, "I think.. that the pain and memory will always be here.. but.. the immediate pain will go away. It will stop being on your mind all the time."  
  
Karina bit her lip, smiling weakly. She looked up, trying to keep tears from running down her face. She nodded, looking back down at Billy once again. "Thank you.. Billy."  
  
"No problem." Billy said gently, standing and walking over to the bed. He sat down next to her and put his hand on her shoulder. "Are you going to be OK?" He asked as Karina looked away and nodded slightly.  
  
* *  
  
"And that would be the kitchen. It's where we keep the.. food and stuff.." Jessie muttered half heartedly, nudging the kitchen door slightly with his foot. "Now, if you'll follow me, I'll lead you to where you'll be.. staying, I guess."  
  
"What a great tour guide you are, Jessiah." Sierra muttered, rolling her eyes. "When are we gonna get to the beer, man?"  
  
"Later." Jessie hissed, pushing a door open that led into a small room. In the room, there were two sets of bunk beds, the top bunk with a wooden plank spread over the space in between them as a sort of bridge. There were magazines and books scattered about on the plank, as well as on the beds and on the oddly shaped chair set in between the beds.  
  
"Hot holy damn, there are socks hanging from the ceiling!" Sierra laughed, pointing up. "What the hell is wrong with that?"  
  
"Don't ask me, the boy set this place up. He has head problems. He got it from his mother." Jessie muttered. He tapped his finger on one of the doors on the wall opposite of the bunk beds, saying "This used to be a bathroom, but since the original house was destroyed about a year ago, we rebuilt the entire place. This is the room where the male guests will be staying, and this one.." He added, tapping the door next to the first "Is the ladies guestroom." He looked at Sierra and frowned, "But I'm afraid we have no monkey rooms, you'll have to sleep outside." He said apologetically.  
  
"Ahah.. ahah. Very funny." Sierra snarled, making a motion to point a rather rude finger at Jessie.  
  
"So.. my sister is staying in there?" Brad asked, pointing at the door. "Is it far away from that bow kid's room?" He asked, Kajumei rolling her eyes as he said it.  
  
"Brad, you're nuts." She muttered, flicking his ear with her forefinger.  
  
"Anyway," Jessie interrupted, grinning, "Let's get you guys all set up in your rooms." He said, clapping his hands together and turning towards the room that led into the men's guestroom. Just as he said this, Billy left the room that was supposed to be the women's guestroom. As he saw Brad, his eyes widened and he paled.  
  
"Hello, Billy." Brad began calmly. "Is my sister in there?" He asked. Billy looked at Jessie, then at Kajumei, wondering if it was a trick question. He breathed in, taking a moment before responding.  
  
"Yes.. she is." Billy said softly.  
  
"Oh.." Brad shrugged. He turned away, acting uncharacteristically calm about the matter. As Billy gave a sigh of relief, Brad spun back around, snatching him by the collar, slamming him against the wall and lifting him in the air. "Did you lay ONE finger on her?! I swear to God, if you made her do anything.." He snapped, coming very close to Billy's face.  
  
"No, no of course I didn't! I.. I would never!" Billy cried out, stuttering. He squirmed, trying to loosen Brad's grip.  
  
"Brad! Let him go!" Kajumei snapped, grabbing Brad's arm. As she did this, Karina walked out of the room. Karina's eyes widened as she walked out, seeing the spectacle her brother was making of himself.  
  
"Brad.. What are you doing?" Karina asked, walking up to him. He ignored her, continuing to attempt to kill Billy.  
  
"You are SO dead!" Brad yelled.  
  
"Brad.." Karina repeated.  
  
"If you EVER touch her again.."  
  
"Brad." Karina hissed.  
  
"I swear I will KILL you!"  
  
"BRAD!" Karina yelled, kicking him in the shin. Brad yowled in pain, dropping Billy and grabbing his shin. Billy crumpled to the floor, breathing heavily.  
  
"Good.. lord!" Billy gasped weakly.  
  
"You are nuts, Brad!" Karina hissed, placing her hands on her hips and turning away.  
  
"Really.. we are their guests.." Kajumei muttered, punching Brad lightly in the head. He gasped in pain, hopping on one leg and gripping his shin.  
  
Karina rolled her eyes, leaving the room and muttering something about Brad being a baby. Billy finished gasping, stood up, and left into the opposite room, which led to his room, glaring at Brad the whole way. Jessie paused, looking at the remaining group.  
  
"Well.. come along!" Jessie continued, leading them into the guestrooms.  
  
Karina walked slowly into the first room, where the rest of the group still was, with the exception of Maria and Emeralda, who were outside with a few of the orphans. Fei and Elly were sitting at the table, having light conversation. Rico was standing in the corner, keeping his normal state of being the 'loner' of the group. Citan stepped over and sat down next to Fei, joining the conversation. Sigurd was quietly reading in the loft above the table, his legs dangling from the planks. Bart was sitting on a chair he had pulled out from the table, with a small ring of remaining orphans huddled around him. He held a book out, reading to them with great passion in his voice.  
  
"And then.. huffing and puffing.. the little Engine that Could.." He said, gasping and holding the book out, "Said.. 'I think I can! I think I can!'" At this moment, Bart broke down and began to cry, wiping tears from his eye. "Oh.. man.. that part gets me every time.." He wept. An orphan stood up and pat him on the back gently.  
  
"It's just a story, Uncle Bart. No need to cry over it." He said quietly.  
  
"It's not 'just a story'!" Bart snapped, looking up. The orphans recoiled at his sudden shout. "This is a story of perseverance and hope!! The Engine could, even though no one believed it could!"  
  
"Uncle Bart.. It's a story. Lighten up." Another orphan said bluntly.  
  
"How could I ever expect any of YOU to understand the depth and beauty of such a great classic as 'The Little Engine that Could'?!" Bart snapped, throwing the book down. He stood up and stomped away in something of a huff. Karina giggled, walking up to Bart.  
  
"Having issues with reading to the orphans, Bart?" She asked, smiling at him amusedly.  
  
"They don't get the depth of beautiful stories." Bart muttered, sighing. Karina laughed, looking at the group of orphans, who were looking confusedly after Bart.  
  
"Oh, let it go." Karina said, poking his shoulder.  
  
"Never! I must bring some form of culture to this.. cultural wasteland!" Bart hissed.  
  
"Bart, just because they don't worship the Little Engine that Could doesn't mean that.." Karina began, but Bart cut her off.  
  
"Silence, woman!" Bart shouted, pointing at her. "You're with that ex- priest and his anti-Engine that Could teachings!"  
  
"Bart.. You're insane." Karina whispered, turning back and stepping away cautiously. The slow movements turned into a dash out of the room.  
  
"No one understands me." Bart whispered, sitting down and humming a tragic tune to himself.  
  
"Bart?" Fei asked from the table. Bart looked up, grinning.  
  
"Yeah, buddy boy, pal-o-mine?" Bart asked hopefully.  
  
"Could you keep your angst-humming a little lower? It's kind of.." Fei began, lingering off.  
  
"Annoying." Elly finished.  
  
"Yeah, that's it. Annoying." Fei nodded.  
  
"..Damn." Bart hissed.  
  
* *  
  
"This place is boring, Sigsipoo." Sierra commented, hopping up onto the fence, rolling an apple she had found in the kitchen on her shirt. The two were in the backyard, near the fenced enclosure for the chickens. Sigurd sighed, leaning against the fence and looking into the vast open space beyond the house.  
  
"In your eyes, Sierra. However.. I believe that it is quite settling.. It's a good place to sort out loose.. Feelings." Sigurd replied, brushing back a few strands of silver hair from his vision.  
  
"Yeah, well.. as of recently, you're the youngest man I know of that could go into an old fogie's home, Sigsipoo." Sierra muttered.  
  
"That is completely unrelated to topic, Miss Sierra." Sigurd murmured.  
  
"Touche." Sierra nodded.  
  
"What is it about the quiet that bothers you so, anyway?" Sigurd asked as Sierra took a large bite of her apple, crunching quite loudly.  
  
"That fact that it's too damn quiet. Makes the noise in my head damn near unbearable sometimes," She replied after a moment, through a mouthful of apple. Hardly a ladylike response. Hardly ladylike.. but it made a lot of sense. Sigurd nodded; for once she was being straightforward instead of being a smart-ass.  
  
"I suppose I understand where you're coming from.. But all the same.. I like the quiet," Sigurd replied. "I experience so little of it on the Yggdrasil.."  
  
"It's really quiet in my life. You don't really have anyone else to talk to.. Except for various woodland creatures that may want to strike up a conversation with you." Sierra commented, flicking a pebble with her toe.  
  
"Hm.. There is a difference between quiet and being alone, though." Sigurd whispered, shutting his eye and smiling at the soft breeze.  
  
"I like being alone, Sigurd. There's no one to stab you in the back." She murmured, turning away. Sigurd looked away, frowning.  
  
"You're.. still angry.. about our past.. aren't you?" He asked, looking back up at her. Sierra gave rather forced chuckled, flipping her emerald braids behind her shoulders.  
  
"Don't flatter yourself, Sigsipoo." She murmured, placing one hand on her hips. "I just don't like how much you all have grown.. You have changed."  
  
"It's part of growing up." Sigurd replied.  
  
"Growing up means accepting that you're going to die soon, Sig." Sierra looked back at him, smiling rather defiantly. "And I don't intend to die any time soon."  
  
"You are very strange, Sierra." Sigurd responded. "You go from speaking about the quiet, to talking about how we've changed, and now to dying too soon."  
  
"Hey, what can I say? I'm not good at segues. " Sierra shrugged, finishing off her apple and tossing the core carelessly behind her shoulder.  
  
"I can see that.." Sigurd nodded, smiling.  
  
"What does that mean?" Sierra snapped, turning her head towards him.  
  
"Nothing.. err.. it means absolutely nothing.." Sigurd pulled away, holding up his hands in defense. Sierra squinted at him, hopping off of the railing.  
  
"Yeah, whatever." She muttered, kicking the dirt as she walked back into the house through the back door.  
  
"Women.." Sigurd sighed, hanging his head, "Are so confusing.."  
  
"Have they not always been that way?" Citan's voice came from behind. Sigurd smiled, shutting his eyes.  
  
"How wise you are, Hyuga." Sigurd murmured. Citan stepped lightly next to Sigurd, and leaned against the fence. He looked at the ex-fire element, smiling.  
  
"I never predicted that someone like you, Sigurd, would ever feel the way you do about someone like Sierra." Citan whispered, pushing his glasses back up the bridge of his nose.  
  
"You too?" Sigurd laughed, looking at Citan. "I was surprised enough when she came back the first time.. because you know.. back when she left Solaris.. I was trying to get clearance to us a shuttle to go out and find her.. because.. I guess I was worried about her.. she was just a dumb kid.. she didn't know what she was getting herself into.."  
  
"Ah, I see.." Citan nodded.  
  
"Yeah.. but.. her parents told me that she had.. That Sierra was so upset with losing that she took their shuttle and.. crashed it on the surface.. and that she was dead.. They had a funeral and everything."  
  
"You never told me about that, Sigurd." Citan blinked, straightening.  
  
"I was too.. upset.." Sigurd whispered.  
  
"Then why were you so calm when the Young Master brought her back to the Yggdrasil?" Citan asked.  
  
"..I was.. I just.. couldn't bring myself to ask her about it.. I was too happy to see that she was all right.." He replied.  
  
"Happy?" Citan smiled, giving Sigurd a rather coy look.  
  
Sigurd paused, his eye widening. "Uh.."  
  
"Weeeeeelllllll, what are we talkin' about, my buds?" Jessie yelled, throwing his arms onto Sigurd and Citan's shoulders.  
  
"Ah, Jessiah. Nice for you to join us." Citan smiled, looking at Jessie, who grinned back.  
  
"No problem, Hyuga." Jessie nodded. He looked at Sigurd, then at Citan. "Well?"  
  
"We're discussing Sigurd's feelings for Sierra." Citan replied. Sigurd gasped, shooting a rude glare to Citan.  
  
"Hyuga!"  
  
"..'Scuse me?" Jessie blinked, turning to look at Sigurd. "Why in the name of God do you like her, anyway? She ain't got anything special."  
  
"According to you, Jessiah." Sigurd snapped. "Neither of you know her the way I know her. I've always felt that she had.. a more feminine, gentle side."  
  
"Yeah, maybe her butt, but you have to understand that every woman has a butt, Sigurd." Jessie rolled his eyes.  
  
"I didn't mean it like that, Jessiah." Sigurd muttered, rolling his eye. "So now that you've pushed your hardest to drive your son up the wall, you're going to move onto me?"  
  
"What does that mean, Sigurd?" Jessie squinted at him.  
  
"I don't want your feelings about Sierra to try and influence my feelings about her." Sigurd said, pulling away from Jessie and backing towards the door. He turned, and left into the house the way Sierra had gone.  
  
"..Did any of that make sense to you?" Jessie asked Citan, blinking.  
  
"Not in any way." Citan replied. Jessie sighed, rolling his eyes.  
  
"Feminine men are so confusing." He groaned. Citan smiled at him, nodding.  
  
"I'd have to agree, Jessiah." Citan nodded.  
  
"This is why I can't make any sense of anything the boy says to me unless I'm drunk or something." Jessie muttered.  
  
"Jessiah.." Citan laughed, looking upward.  
  
* *  
  
"You know what, Billers?" Bart asked, turning to face Billy. The two were standing next to the sink, peeling potatoes. Bart turned the potato, beginning on the other side.  
  
"Do I want to know?" Billy asked, setting the potato he finished into a large silver pot, and reached for another potato. He began to peel it, rotating the potato quickly in his hand.  
  
Bart slowed his peeling, sighing. "I've been wondering something.."  
  
"Ah, I see. But I don't really care." Billy replied, dropping the potato into the pot and beginning another one. Bart sighed again, rolling his eye.  
  
"Would you just listen to me for once?" He asked, setting down the peeler and dropping his potato in the sink, on top of the peels.  
  
"The potatoes will brown after you peel them if you don't put them into the pot of water." Billy said quietly, looking into the pot, pondering how many more potatoes they would need.  
  
"Billy!" Bart snapped. "What's your problem today?" He asked. Billy shook his head, dropping the potato into the pot and looking at Bart.  
  
"Finish peeling that one, and then just do one more, OK?" He asked.  
  
"Yeah, sure, whatever." Bart rolled his eye, picking up the peeler and the potato so he could begin peeling again. Billy sighed, looking down.  
  
"Sorry, Bart. I'm just.. worried." Billy said quietly.  
  
"About Karina?" Bart asked.  
  
"Yeah.. and everything else that's happening. I'm just wondering how I could ever get her to stop mulling over things in the past.." Billy said gently. "I know it's horrible to feel like asking her to stop being upset over having her home.. destroyed.."  
  
"It's not horrible." Bart said quietly. "It's understandable, Billy."  
  
"Is it really? I feel like I'm being selfish.." Billy whispered.  
  
"When someone you care about is in pain.. you just want to help them feel better.. that's all you want." Bart said, smiling. "You think I haven't felt that way a million times about Margie?"  
  
"..Really?" Billy smiled, looking at Bart. "So you care more about Margie than you let on."  
  
"Well.." Bart looked away, a soft blush creeping up his cheeks. He shook his head, laughing, "Uh, that's beside the point, Billy! Don't change the subject!"  
  
"Well.. what do you think I should do?" Billy asked softly.  
  
"I think.. you should do something with her to help her get her mind off of it for a while." Bart nodded, finishing off the potato and dropping it into the pot. Billy sighed, lifting the pot and setting it on one of the back burners of the stove top.  
  
"OK.. Hey, Bart?" Billy asked, looking at Bart.  
  
"Yeah?" Bart replied.  
  
"Are the orphans back from their little excursion with Fei and Elly yet?" Billy asked.  
  
Bart blinked, looking out of the window. "Doesn't look like it."  
  
"Ah.. Well, I'm going to go read for a while, when the timer goes off, could you come get me?" He asked, setting the kitchen timer.  
  
"Yeah, sure." Bart nodded. Billy smiled, leaving the kitchen.  
  
* *  
  
"What is this, Uncle Fei?" Bobby asked, holding up a flower. Fei, Elly, and the orphans were on a nature hike, just a mile or so away from the Orphanage. The sky was just barely showing shades of pink, orange and purple. Fei leaned over, looking at the flower for a few moments.  
  
"That's an Indian Paintbrush, Bobby." Fei replied.  
  
"Do you think Miss Elly would like it?" Bobby asked, smiling. Fei looked at him for a moment.  
  
"You trying to get up on my girl, Bobby?" Fei laughed dryly, reaching for the flower.  
  
"Uh.. no, sir.." Bobby paled, pulling away.  
  
"Good man." Fei patted him on the back, and Bobby scuttled away. Elly approached Fei from behind, folding her arms.  
  
"Fei?" She asked.  
  
"Yes?" Fei turned to her, smiling.  
  
"Did I just see you on the brink of killing that poor little boy?" Elly muttered.  
  
"..Of course not, mon beau premier." Fei stood, turning to face where the orphans were.  
  
"It's getting late, Fei. Shouldn't we be heading back to the house?" She asked.  
  
"..Perhaps we should. But the kids are having such a great time." Fei said gently. Elly smiled, looking at the orphans.  
  
"Strange how charming nature hikes are to children." Elly said gently.  
  
"Yeah, I guess." Fei shrugged.  
  
"Anyway, I should get back because I promised Billy I would help him with dinner." Elly said.  
  
"..What's that supposed to mean?" Fei squinted.  
  
"Oh, for the love of God, Fei!" Elly snapped. "You aren't even trying to say.."  
  
"Perhaps I am, Elly.. Perhaps I am.." Fei whispered Elly groaned, rolling her eyes. She lightly hit the back of Fei's head, walking past him.  
  
* *  
  
"Ey, mon." Ziggy said, stepping up behind Rico, who shuddered.  
  
"What now?" He muttered, glaring at Ziggy. Ziggy grinned, sitting next to Rico.  
  
"I just wanted to tell you about somethin', mon." Ziggy nodded lazily, putting a hand on Rico's shoulder. "I know you and me ain't gotten along too well these past few months, mon, and I just wanted to let you know that you are as good as a bro to me."  
  
"Dear god, save me." Rico said under his breath.  
  
"What you say, mon?" Ziggy blinked , his rose tinted sunglasses slipping down his nose.  
  
"I said.." Rico looked around, searching for something large and heavy with which to kill Ziggy. "..yay."  
  
"Now, give me a hug.. brother!" Ziggy grinned, rushing at Rico. Rico's eyes widened in horror as Ziggy approached him, almost in slow motion. Rico looked from side to side desperately, cursing Billy for not having anything in the house that Rico could use as a club. He looked upward, noticing a bucket hanging precariously on the wooden plank above him. Rico slammed his fist into the pole. Perhaps it was some divine force, perhaps it was mere luck, or perhaps the house was just on a unleveled foundation, but to Rico's sheer amazement (and joy), the bucket tumbled off of the board, and fell straight down and slammed right onto Ziggy's head, knocking him out when he was just a quarter of an inch from Rico.  
  
"..Thank all things holy and right in the world.. that was too close.." Rico sighed, looking at Ziggy. "Eugh.." He groaned in disgust, taking a pillow and pushing Ziggy off of him with it. Karina walked in, smiling at Rico.  
  
"Are you officially one of his brothers now, Rico?" She asked, smiling.  
  
"..I refuse to go." Rico muttered. Karina laughed.  
  
"Yeah, that's how Brad responded to it when he became a Gordo brother." Karina nodded. She looked back, and then at Rico. "Anyway, Billy said that dinner is ready, so you might want to go get washed up." She smiled, leaving the room.  
  
"..I don't wash before I eat. I'll just get dirty again. Screw that." Rico muttered, standing and walking into the dining room. Karina returned into the room, sighing as she lifted Ziggy up.  
  
"I guess we could just prop him up in his chair.." She whispered, groaning as she lugged Ziggy into the dining room. She heaved him into his chair, gasping. "Good lord.. what has he been eating..?"  
  
"..Greetings, sister." Bart said from behind, resting his forehead on her shoulder. Karina smiled, looking at him.  
  
"Hello, Bart." Karina said gently, turning around.  
  
"How's Karina?" Bart asked, taking her hands and swinging them from side to side.  
  
"Karina's fine. How's Bart?" Karina asked.  
  
"Well, you know how it is, giiirl.. Just a little of this, a little of that.. Bart's chipper-dee-doo." Bart grinned.  
  
"Excuse me.." Billy murmured, walking past them with a plateful of corn on the cob. Karina turned to him.  
  
"It looks really good, Billy." Karina asked, smiling. Bart sat down, making a grab for the roast.  
  
"Trust me; most of it is probably wax or something. How else do you think he stays so skinny?" Bart muttered, lifting the whole roast off of the plate and making a move to carry the whole thing to his plate. Billy whipped out a carving knife, resting it on Bart's hand.  
  
"Put.. the cow.. down." Billy snapped. Bart paled, dropping the roast.  
  
"OK, Conan.." Bart whispered.  
  
"Fei has arrived!" Fei cried out, bursting into the room. Bar groaned, glaring at Fei.  
  
"You think we all need to pull down our pants, grab the maracas and do a little dance when YOU come into the room?" Bart rolled his eye.  
  
"What?" Fei blinked.  
  
"Nevermind, Fei. My witty comments far surpass the ability of reasoning your mortal brain possesses." Bart said softly.  
  
"You make no sense, Barto." Fei smiled, sitting down in his chair. Jessie walked in, grabbing a biscuit.  
  
"Skip the grace, slap a bib on me and stand back, baby." Jessie grinned, pulling a beer out of his pocket and sitting down at the head of the table.  
  
"Dad, where did you get that beer?" Billy asked, squinting.  
  
"..None of your business." Jessie whispered, holding the beer protectively.  
  
"Why not?" Billy asked, folding his arms.  
  
"Because.." Jessie hissed.  
  
"..Because why?"  
  
"Because last time I told you, you took them and hid them from me." Jessie whispered.  
  
"..Whatever.. Can we get through one meal without someone losing some garment, or someone daring someone else to sudden death pea wars, or someone getting a utensil jabbed into a limb?" Billy asked gently.  
  
"Can you stop resembling a piece of pasta with a pregnant woman's attitude?" Bart asked, observing his fork and then looking at Billy. He then turned to Fei. "Sudden death corn war?" He asked. Fei hunkered down so only his eyes were visible over the table.  
  
"Forts may be made from mashed potatoes or roast.." Fei muttered, whipping out his spoon and forming a fort with his mashed potatoes.  
  
"Show your face, dude." Bart hissed.  
  
"Why?" Fei asked.  
  
"I ain't firing until I see the whites of your beady eyes." Bart replied.  
  
"Act your age, guys." Maria whispered  
  
"Infidels!" Bart snapped, turning to Maria and shooting a few pieces of corn at her.  
  
"Ow! God, that one got me in the eye!" Maria snapped, wiping her eye.  
  
"As well it should have, fluffy!" Bart yelled.  
  
"I'll get you.." She snapped, lifting her spoon and loading it with mashed potatoes.  
  
"How old are we, children?" Elly asked, resting her hand on Maria's.  
  
"Shut up, carrot top, I'm getting the braided boob." Maria snapped, shutting one eye to get a good aim on Bart. Elly recoiled, frowning.  
  
"Now, couldn't we just.. have a nice, peaceful meal?" Karina asked, smiling.  
  
"Karina's right." Billy nodded.  
  
"Oh, stuff it, Gumby." Bart snapped.  
  
"Yeah, all you want is to get into her pants, Billy." Maria added, shooting the potatoes at Bart.  
  
Billy and Karina both made offended gasps, the two looking at each other. "I do not!" Billy snapped, blushing.  
  
"..That's very rude.." Karina whispered.  
  
"But true." Fei said, squinting at Bart and Maria, pondering which one to hit.  
  
"Wait.. I'm not dead.." Billy blinked, looking around. The group stared at him.  
  
"Well.. yeah.." Sigurd said gently.  
  
"What did you think you were?" Sierra asked, taking a sip of her iced tea.  
  
"Well.. you were talking about.. vile things.. and Brad didn't kill me.." Billy whispered.  
  
"It's not VILE, Billy. Are you saying wanting to get in my pants would be VILE?" Karina asked.  
  
"NO! N-no, of course not! I-It's just.."  
  
"Then you want to?" Jessie asked.  
  
"That's not it! I-I.. I need more ice in my drink.." Billy said quickly, grabbing his glass and running into the kitchen.  
  
"..Man, and I thought saying 'I'm oiling my baseball glove' was a bad excuse for why a guy would run out of the room blushing. 'I need more ice in my drink'? Really, Billy, be a little more creative." Bart muttered.  
  
"..What?" Fei asked, looking at Bart.  
  
"YOU know, Fei.. 'Oiling my baseball glove'.. Oh, come on, you know!" Bart said slowly, looking at Fei.  
  
"..What?"  
  
"FEI.. My BROTHER.. Implying you are a MAN.." Bart turned to Fei, putting his hands on Fei's face. "Look at me while I tell you this. Billy is a boy, right?"  
  
"Despite all of our loony ways of proving otherwise.. yes, yes he is." Fei nodded.  
  
"And he's how old?" Bart asked.  
  
"Seventeen." Fei replied.  
  
"Meaning he is a teenage boy, right?"  
  
"Right."  
  
"Well.. when we don't have women.. or in some rare cases, men.. to display our teenage boyishness and newfound.. err.. play things to.. we need to.. 'oil our baseball gloves'.. you get what I mean?" Bart asked.  
  
"..Oh.. OOOHH.. I get you now." Fei nodded, and then squinted. "Eeew.."  
  
"Billy was right.. Where is Brad?" Karina asked.  
  
"He went back to the Yggdrasil to work on some things. He said he'd get something to eat a little later." Kajumei said.  
  
"..Oh.." Karina blinked.  
  
::On the Yggdrasil::  
  
~Beruvine.. look within your soul.. see your true reflection.. Beruvine..~  
  
Brad shuddered, dropping the wrench he was holding. He had been feverishly working on repairing the cannon to full power almost the entire day, perhaps just so he could be alone to think. He turned, squinting in the darkness. He only had a few lights on in the engine room, and the lights cast eerie shadows on the ground.  
  
"Is someone there?" He asked, standing. "..Hello?" He stepped away from where he was working, looking around. He walked out of the engine room, looking around the small living room area. "..Maybe I just need something to drink.." He whispered, stepping up to the vending machine. He tapped a few of the buttons, and a cola came out of the machine. Brad lifted it up, taking a sip of the drink.  
  
~L'lai nen terr.. Shaii reu, Beruvine..~  
  
"What?" Brad hissed, spinning around, dropping the cola. "Shit.." He whispered, bending over and picking up the can. He stood up, walking up the stairs to try and find some paper towels to sop up the cola on the floor.  
  
~L'lai nen terr.. Shaii reu, Beruvine..~  
  
Brad froze, slowly looking behind him. "Man.. I've gone nuts.. I'm hearing things.." He whispered, slowly walking behind the counter, looking for the paper towels.  
  
~Nai no chan.. Rezch l'lai nen terr.~  
  
"..Do not fear.. Please come to me.."  
  
"Who's there?" Brad straightened. "It's not funny, just come out already!"  
  
~L'lai nen terr.. Shii reu, Beruvine..~  
  
"Come to me.. Be quick, Beruvine.."  
  
Brad froze, feeling a strange chill spread through his body. An odd, pulling sensation filled his bones, as he began to move forward, not even really intending to do so. He walked into the room he was staying in. He stopped at the door, his body going back to normal. Brad reached up and opened the door, nothing that the door was strangely cold. A wave of icy air came over him as the door opened. "..Whoa.." Brad whispered, looking into the room. "What's going on?" He asked to himself. The entire area around him was eerily silent, and a ghostly sort of mist hung around the window. Brad felt goose bumps raise on his skin as a smoky rectangular outline began to form. The form began to become more solid, and he began to recognize it as a mirror.  
  
"What the hell?" Brad hissed, squinting at the mirror. The mist cleared, and the mirror was there, solid and real. Brad stepped up to it, running his fingers along the oddly warm surface of the mirror. "Where did this thing come from?"  
  
~You have come, at last..~ A voice said. Brad recoiled.  
  
"What in the name of..?" He hissed, squinting. A misty form appeared in the mirror. The form was that of a young woman, with shockingly green eyes, a wild curly red hair, the shades of a sunrise. She wore a deep scarlet jacket and long black gloves. Her black shirt underneath the jacket had a couple belts strapped diagonally along her chest. Two spiked belts went around her waist, and long, baggy black pants ran down her legs. Brad's eyes widened. "..K-Kajumei?" He whispered.  
  
Kajumei smiled, shaking her head. ~I am a mere reflection of your innermost desire..~ She said.  
  
"..Then.. why are you here?" Brad asked gently.  
  
~To help you stop denying who it is you are..~ Kajumei replied.  
  
"What do you mean?" Brad asked, squinting.  
  
~..You are something higher than humans.. Something more..~  
  
"Not this again.. this isn't real.. This is just a dream.." Brad hissed.  
  
~Please, Beruvine.. Stop denying your true self..~ Kajumei said softly, frowning.  
  
"I'm not Beruvine! I'm Brad Rinsuchii! This is just a crazy dream!" Brad yelled, clenching his fist.  
  
~..Why are you still hiding, Beruvine..?~ Kajumei asked, sighing.  
  
"Just go away! Leave me alone!" Brad snapped. "I've heard enough of this shit to last me a life time! Just go away!" He yelled, falling to his knees and grabbing his head as an unbearable screaming sound filled his head.  
  
~Beruvine..~ The voice said, the sound becoming more intense.  
  
"Go away!!" Brad shouted, gripping his head.  
  
~..You cannot hide forever..~ The voice hissed. The sound was now almost deafening. Brad groaned, doubling over, still gripping his head in pain.  
  
"Stop it!! Stop!!" Brad screamed, feeling like the sound was going to rip him apart. In an instant, the feeling and the sound ceased, and the room warmed. Brad paused, opening his eyes. He sat up rapidly, looking around.  
  
He was, once again, in the engine room. Brad groaned, leaning against the wall, breathing hard. He was sweating, and his heart was racing, the sound still reverberating softly in his memory. "..There is some crazy shit going down.." He hissed. "Some crazy ass shit.." He whispered, leaning back and sighing.  
  
::Around 10:30 at night::  
  
"..Hey, Karina?" Billy asked, looking at Karina, who looked up from the book she was reading. The two of them were in the room Karina was staying in  
  
"What is it, Billy?" She asked gently, smiling.  
  
"I was wondering.. There's a lake a couple miles from here.. we were going to go down there tomorrow.. you know, just to.. do.. stuff.. And I wanted to know if you wanted to come with us.." Billy said gently.  
  
Karina looked at him, and nodded. "That would be fun.. I'd love to go.." She said.  
  
"Ah.. OK.. Well.." Billy looked around, and then stood up. "I should let you get some sleep.. so.."  
  
Karina stood up, walked over to Billy and hugged him, burying her face in his chest. Billy felt his face burn, and he placed his hands lightly on her back.  
  
"Thank you for letting me stay here, Billy.." Karina said gently. "You have been so kind to me.."  
  
"Well.." Billy began, "I really want you to try and cheer up.. I don't like seeing you sad.." Karina pulled away, smiling.  
  
"..I'll try.." Karina whispered. Billy blushed again, scratching the back of his head.  
  
"Um.. err.. goodnight.. Karina.." Billy said gently, walking towards the door.  
  
"Goodnight, Billy." Karina said.  
  
::The next day, around 11:00 in the morning::  
  
"Hey, Brad?" Kajumei asked as the group neared the area where the lake was, the lake now in view. He looked at her while rubbing sunscreen on his arms.  
  
"Yeah, Kaju?" Brad replied.  
  
"Why the hell were you gone so long last night?" Kajumei asked, blinking. Brad paused, looking away for a few moments. "..Brad?" Kajumei asked, resting her hand on his arm. Brad started, turning to her.  
  
"..Oh.. What did you say, Kajumei?" Brad asked.  
  
"..Are you OK, baby?" Kajumei asked gently, running her hand along his arm. "You're acting kind of out of it today.."  
  
"..I'm just.. sort of tired.. And I.. um.. was up late last night trying to finish up the repairs to the cannon." Brad said softly, frowning.  
  
"Oh.. Well.. take care of yourself, OK?" Kajumei whispered, frowning and turning away from Brad.  
  
"This place is so beautiful, Billy!" Karina grinned, running ahead of Billy and looking onward and the lake. "It's.. amazing!"  
  
"I've always loved it here." Billy said gently, walking up next to her. He took her hand, squeezing it.  
  
"Thank you for bringing me here.." Karina said, looking at him.  
  
"I pick the food spot!" Bart yelled, running by with two picnic baskets. Fei gave a yell, running after him.  
  
"Bart! Fei! If you go careening into the lake with my food I swear I'll drown you!" Elly yelled, following.  
  
"Wait for me, Fei's Kim!" Emeralda cried.  
  
"..Well.. Let's go!" Billy grinned, grabbing Karina's hand and following the group.  
  
"I'm going swimming.. Want to come, Karina?" Billy asked, standing up.  
  
"Sure.."  
  
"Hey! Hey, hey, hey!" Brad snapped, standing. Karina rolled her eyes.  
  
"Brad, please.." Karina hissed. Kajumei glared at Brad, who sighed.  
  
"..Remember to put on your sunscreen." Brad said gently, handing her the sunscreen. Karina blinked, taking the bottle.  
  
"..OK, Brad.. Hey, Billy, could you do my back, please?" She asked, taking off her over shirt to reveal a white and purple swim tank top. She pulled her hair around, exposing her back. Billy blushed, taking the bottle.  
  
"Sure.. er.." Billy said, squeezing some of the sunscreen onto his fingers. He began to rub the sunscreen into her skin, blushing.  
  
"Wow, Billy. We forgot to bring your baseball glove." Bart grinned.  
  
"Guess you'll just have to get more ice for your drink, right?" Fei grinned as well.  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" Brad hissed.  
  
"Nothing." The two said together.  
  
"Does Karina know that she's Billy's dream fantasy?" Bart asked, placing his hand on his stomach.  
  
"What?" Karina blinked, looking back.  
  
"Shut up, Bart!!" Billy screeched.  
  
"Ah, dream fantasy, eh? I know that to be true, boy." Jessie grinned.  
  
"What the hell are you talking about?" Billy growled.  
  
"..Well.. All's I know is, that night you spent in my room, well.. When you got up your pants looked a little wet and.. well.." Jessie looked at Bart and Fei, who began sniggering.  
  
"Jessiah!" Sigurd laughed, "Don't say something like that!"  
  
"Dad!! That's not true!! I-I.. Ah!" Billy turned bright red, looking like he was about to kill his father.  
  
"But young one.. what is happening to you is perfectly natural.. you see.. you are in those awkward years when your body just does strange things.." Citan began, whipping a small dry erase board and a couple of pens from out of nowhere.  
  
"Oh, God! Hyuga!" Sierra laughed, slapping her knee.  
  
"He's actually going to do illustrations!" Bart cackled. Billy paled.  
  
"Citan!!" Billy cried out.  
  
"And you see.. one of those things is that your reproductive organs begin to.. well.. go haywire.. a just solution for this is the.." Citan continued, setting up the dry erase board and taking the cap off of a blue pen. The group looked on, some with disgust, some were falling out of their seats with laughter, Billy looking like he was going to die.  
  
::Two hours later::  
  
"And.. the result of the event causes what we all call a 'wet dream'. It is a perfectly natural, beautiful part of the growing and maturing process, young one.."  
  
"..My God.." Bart whispered, sitting up sleepily. "Is he done yet?"  
  
"I hope so.. if he's not I'm going to throw something. At him." Fei whispered, yawning.  
  
"Really, Hyuga, that was sort of going too far. I feel kind of sick. I don't want to hear anything about my boy and his beautiful wet dreams or whatever it is you said about it." Jessie muttered.  
  
"..Well.. I was just trying to educate you all." Citan whispered, erasing the board.  
  
"I'm just.. very sickened, and frightened. I don't think I'll be able to sleep for a couple weeks.. or months.. hell, maybe even years.." Elly whispered.  
  
"Where are Billy and Karina, mon?" Ziggy asked, looking around.  
  
"Down, Freakzilla." Kajumei whispered, holding Brad down.  
  
"..They went towards the docks a while ago." Bart said. "They had enough sense to leave during Citan's 'beauty of maturing' speech."  
  
"Where are the docks?" Brad asked. "I just want to know."  
  
"They're across the way." Bart said, pointing. "See?"  
  
"Why are they all the way over there?" Brad asked.  
  
"Well, the water is much deeper around there." Elly said, nodding.  
  
"I'm going to go.. for a swim.." Brad said slowly, standing up and beginning to run.  
  
"NO!" Kajumei snapped, jumping from her chair and tackling him.  
  
"Let go, Kajumei!" Brad snapped.  
  
"I got the ankles, girl!" Ziggy said, grabbing onto Brad's ankles.  
  
"Leave.. them.. alone.. Sasquatch!!" Kajumei yelled.  
  
"Never!!" Brad yelled, thrashing around, trying to get the two off of him.  
  
"You go first." Karina said, standing on the dock.  
  
"Why?" Billy asked. "You're not scared, are you?"  
  
"No.. You just go first." Karina replied.  
  
Billy shrugged. "OK.." He said, pulling off his t-shirt and jumping into the water, making a small splash. He surfaced, smiling. "It's really nice, Karina.. Come on, jump in."  
  
"..I don't know.. you may be lying.." Karina whispered.  
  
"I'm not lying, Karina. I promise!" Billy laughed, slapping the water. Karina resisted, looked at the water for a few moments, and almost jumped in a couple times. "Oh, come on, Karina.."  
  
"..But.."  
  
"Come on!" Billy laughed.  
  
"All right, all right!" Karina smiled, stepped back, and then jumped up and dived into the water.  
  
Billy laughed as she surfaced, a strange look on her face. "Wasn't that fun Karina?" He asked.  
  
Karina turned to him, her lip quivering. She immediately jumped onto him, yelling, "You liar! It's freezing in here!! I could have gone into a cold induced coma!!"  
  
"Karina!! I didn't know how high your tolerance for cold was!! I thought it was fine!!" Billy laughed, pulling away. Karina glared at him, rolling her eyes.  
  
"Whatever.."  
  
"..Look, I'm sorry if it spooked you, Karina, but.." Billy began. She turned to him, blinking.  
  
"Billy, I really don't mind." She said, smiling. "The water actually feels much warmer.."  
  
"Well.. There are spots where the depth of the water is lower.. the water may just be warmer there than it was where you jumped in." Billy said gently, smiling.  
  
"Maybe.." Karina whispered.  
  
"So, what do you want to do?" Billy asked, smiling. Karina blinked, shrugging.  
  
"It is one of the only times we actually have alone.." Karina said softly. Billy blushed, looking away.  
  
"Um.. yeah.. I guess." Billy replied. Karina swam closer, placing her hands on his shoulders.  
  
"..I really.. feel better because of you, Billy.. I know I would.. feel so much more pain if you weren't here.." Karina said, looking down. "But.. for some reason.. when I am with you.. the pain goes away for a while.."  
  
"..I'm glad I can make you feel better.." Billy said, smiling.  
  
"..Billy.." Karina whispered, wrapping her arms around his neck. She leaned forward, planting a soft kiss on his lips. Billy pulled away momentarily, blushing.  
  
"..I'm sorry.. I'm still pretty new with this.." Billy said gently.  
  
"..Me too.." Karina replied, resting her forehead on his. Billy blushed, leaning forward and kissing her in return, moving his hands shyly around her waist. Their legs brushed against each other momentarily as the two continued kicking to keep afloat. Karina made a soft mewling sound, kissing him more openly. Billy held onto her more tightly, shyly opening his mouth, still unsure what he was doing. Karina ran her fingers through his hair, feeling his tongue brushing against hers lightly. Billy made a gentle sound, wrapping his arms around her as the two separated for a few moments. Billy felt his face flush, feeling Karina's warm breath on his neck as she caught her breath.  
  
* *  
  
"..It will happen soon.." The Billy clone whispered, leaning against a tree. The clones of Fei and Bart slowly approached him from behind. "Tell me I'm right."  
  
"It will strike.. As soon as I give the signal.." The Fei clone hissed, pulling out a whistle.  
  
"Will it be able to hear that whistle from beneath the water?" The Bart clone asked, looking at him.  
  
"The Dralgoln's sight may not be quite advanced, but like any other serpent.. it mostly relies on its sense of hearing.." Fei said, folding his arms. "Trust me.."  
  
"Should we now?" Billy muttered, leaning his head against the tree. "My weaker half seems to be a little awkward when it comes to Karina.." He said, looking at the two in the water.  
  
"Oh, it just sickens me.. blow the whistle already!!" Bart snapped.  
  
"..Alright.." Fei said, lifting he whistle to his lips. He shut his eyes, and blew the whistle. There was a soft, quiet, high pitched whistle sound.  
  
* *  
  
"Billy.." Karina whispered between gentle kisses. Billy smiled, his ice-blue eyes shimmering.  
  
"Yes?" He replied, lowering his head and brushing his lips on her shoulder. Karina sighed, her heart pounding against his.  
  
"I love you.." Karina whispered, moving her hand so she could tilt his face up at hers. Billy smiled, leaning closer.  
  
"I love you, too.." He whispered before kissing her again. Karina suddenly stopped, pushing Billy away. Billy blinked, trying to hide his frown. "What is it?" He asked as Karina looked around, her eyes widening with fear. "Karina?"  
  
"..There's something here.." She whispered, her voice quivering.  
  
"Karina? What do you me-" He began, but was cut off by a dull roaring sound.  
  
"Billy! Get out of th-" Karina began, but the sound increased, and almost instantly, the water began to suck downward, and Karina and Billy felt something beginning to rise. The two were pulled further apart, the water circling wildly. Suddenly, the water exploded in a roar that sounded something like a tornado, waves crashing, and shrill human screams. The deafening roar and explosion of the water caused Billy and Karina to go shooting in the air, and Karina to lose all sense of being, her world darkened, and she felt nothing but a blinding pain, surrounded by the sound of roaring and human screams..  
  
* *  
  
A/N: Uh.. sorry about this update being sort of craptacular.. I had to force myself to write this because I have major writers block right now, but my dear friend Lord Sauron continued to ask me "When are we gonna see Ch. 24?" and my dear friend Ma-San asked something akin to "So, are you not writing anymore?", and my dear sister, SweetCadbury, kept saying "You'll never finish this, you're stuck on Ch. 24.".. So.. this chapter is devoted to you guys! Yeah, you get a craptacular one, but still.. it sounds good! Peace! 


	25. The Dralgoln

Chapter 25:: The Dralgoln  
  
Karina crashed onto the ground, feeling her body bruise, her ribs crack. She moaned in pain, barely being able to open her eyes because of the hot, searing pain. "Bi..lly.." she managed to utter, tasting blood coming from her lips. She managed to sit up, screaming from the pain. She opened her eyes, seeing what it was that had caused the chaos.  
  
In the lake was a gigantic, almost 100 ft. long serpent-like creature. It was almost 15 ft. wide. The creature had two fangs about as long as a human arm each, and millions of tiny rows of sharp, dagger-like teeth. It had three eyes, each blood red, with a glowing red pupil. It was a deep shade of green, with many tiny iridescent scales. It was facing her, saliva coming from its teeth and pooling on the dock, burning holes in the wood. It gave another scream-like hiss, its eyes aflame with rage.  
  
Karina moved backward slowly, not able to move very much. She hissed in pain, grabbing her ribs as the serpent neared her again. The snake moved up out of the water, moving towards her rapidly. It lunged forward, grabbing her with the tip of its tail.  
  
"What the hell is that?!" Bart screamed as the entire group stared at the large serpent that had emerged from the water.  
  
"Son of a bitch!" Brad snapped. "That thing is enormous!"  
  
"Billy and Karina are over there!!" Elly cried out, placing her hands on her mouth. "Oh my God!" She whispered.  
  
"Come on, guys, hurry!!" Fei yelled, running past them as fast as he could. The rest of the group followed. In the trees above where they had been, Erich was sitting on one of the high branches.  
  
"A baby Dralgoln, only half grown is their weapon? Heh. Pathetic." Erich whispered, pulling out a seven foot long black scythe. The blade was almost three feet long. He straightened, smiling darkly. "Time to greet our little lizard friend.." He whispered, jumping from the tree.  
  
"Aghh.." Billy moaned, sitting up. He had not been thrown far, only a few feet. He had received the weak part of the blow. He stood up, his knees weak. There were bruises lining his body, but he still stood, despite the pain. He looked at the serpent, his heart turning to lead as he saw that it had Karina in its tail. And she was limp. "Oh God.." He whispered, wishing he had his guns with him. He tried to think quickly, think of something he could do.. But he could find nothing. He heard a yell from behind, and he turned quickly, seeing his father and his friend running towards him.  
  
"Billy!! Catch!" Jessie yelled, throwing a pistol at Billy.  
  
"Dad! What is this thing going to do to THAT thing?!" Billy snapped, gesturing at the serpent.  
  
"Distract it from your girlfriend, boy." Jessie hissed, pulling a large rifle out of his trench coat.  
  
"Right.." Billy whispered, aiming the pistol. He fired the pistol as Jessie fired the rifle, the two shots hitting the serpent dead on in its right eye. The serpent screamed shaking its head; it whipped its tail, throwing Karina into a tree trunk.  
  
"Karina!!" Billy screamed, beginning to rush to her, but was cut off by the serpent rushing in front of the group. Karina was now out of view. It screamed in anger, swiveling its gaze at Jessie and Billy.  
  
"Oh.." Billy began.  
  
"Shit.." Jessie finished. Sierra looked at Billy, then at Sigurd, then at the serpent.  
  
"I've got an idea!" Sierra yelled as the serpent began to advance on Billy and Jessie.  
  
"What?" Kajumei asked, her eyes demanding.  
  
"Part of its body is still in water.." Sierra began.  
  
"And?!" Bart snapped.  
  
"Do you know why they tell you not to use electrical appliances around water?!" Sierra yelled, running towards the water's edge.  
  
"Sierra?!" Sigurd yelled. Sierra held her hand above her head, a small light forming at the tips of her fingers, she moved her hands down, the tips barely touching the water. The water darkened, and a few sparks of electricity flowed from Sierra's fingers and into the water.  
  
"Juno's.. Lover!" She shouted, the electricity intensifying and spreading through the water. The electricity shocked the serpent, ribbons of energy surrounding it, causing it to shriek with fury once again.  
  
"What the hell is that thing?!" Sigurd yelled, recoiling as the serpent recovered, barely fazed by the attack.  
  
"Aw, that sucks! It could have at least acted hurt for awhile!" Sierra snapped.  
  
"What are we gonna do?" Fei asked, stepping back as the serpent began to coil up, preparing to attack.  
  
Karina groaned, writhing in pain from the second collision. Her sight was obscured, fuzzy and split. She believed she saw two people standing over her. One of them looked down, and his gaze chilled her to the bones. The cold, gray gaze of that person..  
  
"..I-..it's you.." She whispered in pain as he smiled back.  
  
"Hello, Little Angel. Having Fun?" He asked gently, looking up. "I am having fun watching your friends flounder.. Ohh, that must have hurt them quite a bit.." He said as the sound of the Dralgoln's scream filled the air.  
  
Another young man stood next to him, but he resembled Fei. Karina groaned as he came closer, touching her face, then gripping her chin in his hand. "Did you enjoy playing with my Dralgoln? You know the name 'Dralgoln' means 'Demon of Lucifer' in your native tongue?"  
  
"..Who.. a-are.." Karina whispered, her gaze shifting, another shock of pain filling her body.  
  
"I am.." The young man began, smiling, "The clone of your dear little schizophrenic friend, Fei.." He said, tapping his head. "And I think tha-" He began, but was cut off by a roar of pain emitted from the Dralgoln. "What the hell?!" He snapped, standing up.  
  
"He is here!" Another voice yelled, this one resembling Bart's voice.  
  
"Shit.. Not again!" The Billy clone growled.  
  
"..B..illy.." Karina whispered again before the world went dark again.  
  
"Erich!" Fei cried out as Erich landed. The boy had shot a large ether lance into one of the serpent's eyes, blinding another one of its eyes.  
  
"I saw that you all had gotten into more trouble.. Again." Erich hissed, twirling his scythe around and planting it on the ground.  
  
"We have this under control, Erich.." Billy hissed, reloading the pistol.  
  
"Yes, and that is why you are using that little pea shooter in hopes of hurting it." Erich smiled, gesturing at the pistol. "I always knew you were an idiot." He said, Billy glaring at him. Erich looked back up at the serpent, seeing it beginning to recover. Erich gritted his teeth, looking back at Citan. "This serpent must be attacked from behind. The way its eyes are placed allow it for full peripheral vision, but it is blind to anything behind it. I need you all to distract it."  
  
"Great.." Fei began, stepping back at the serpent turned to face him. "So we're distractions now.."  
  
"I'm the only one who knows where its weak spot is!" Erich yelled. "Trust me."  
  
"Jessiah Black don't run away, kid." Jessie growled, placing a shot in the shotgun. "You go do your thing, but I'm not running away from an overgrown snake." He said, aiming the shotgun and firing a blast at the serpent.  
  
Erich looked at Billy, then at Jessie. "You could learn from your father." Erich hissed, smirking at Billy, who growled.  
  
"I'm sick of that kid.." Billy muttered. The serpent gave a roar, shaking its head in frustration, preparing to strike again. Sierra jumped back, pushing Sigurd out of the way.  
  
"Get out of the way, Sigsipoo! You're too old to fight something like this!" Sierra snapped. Sigurd sighed, holding up his hand. A small flame kindled in his palm, and he ran past Sierra, throwing his hand up at the serpent. An orb of flame shot from his open hand, colliding with the serpent's face. It yowled in pain, recoiling. Pools of saliva poured down from its jaws, dropping to the ground and burning holes in the grass.  
  
"Miss Sierra, I believe you are underestimating what tricks I still know from my days as an Element." Sigurd said softly, brushing his palm with his fingers. Sierra raised her eyebrows, smiling.  
  
"I guess so, Sigurd." Sierra smiled slightly. Before she could turn back to the serpent, it charged at the two of them, moving with blinding speed. Sierra jumped out of the way just in time to avoid being clamped between its jaws, but not fast enough to avoid being scathed by the fangs. She felt the fangs slice across her arms and stomach, a burning pain filling her body. She landed rather ungracefully at the edge of the water, kneeling down and keeling over her knees.  
  
"Sierra!!" Sigurd cried out, but she couldn't see exactly where he was. The poison from the serpent had already begun to take effect.  
  
"Better sooner than later, Erich!" Bart yelled, turning to Erich. "Most of us don't have our weapons with us!"  
  
"Your weapons would do nothing to that beast. Only perhaps Citan or Sierra's swords may cause some damage, and possibly one of Jessie's guns.." Erich hissed, lifting his scythe. "I need you all to keep it facing this way.. Don't let it rise up, no matter what." Erich snapped, and was gone.  
  
"OK, no letting it get up high, guys!" Bart shouted. Elly and Emeralda ran up next to Fei, holding out their hands.  
  
"Our ether and Jessie's shotgun are the only thing that's going to hold that thing back, Fei!" Elly said to him, Fei straightening.  
  
"Elly?" Fei began.  
  
"Fei, I need you guys to take care of Sierra, and try to find Karina! God only knows what the thing did to those two." Elly whispered, smiling. Fei nodded grabbing Bart's arm.  
  
"Come on! We have to find Karina!" Fei said, turning toward where they had seen her last. "This way!" He said, and the two ran in the direction that they had last seen her. Billy watching them leave, and turned to Jessie.  
  
"Come on, Dad!" Billy hissed, aiming the pistol.  
  
Sierra winced, groaning from the numbing pain of the spreading poison. She felt someone kneeling next to her, and a soft voice whispering to her.  
  
"Don't worry, Sierra, it will be all right.." The voice said as she began to lose consciousness.  
  
"Hy..Hyuga?" She whispered, and collapsed into Citan's arms. Citan blinked, looking at Sigurd who had a rather jealous look in his eye.  
  
"Um.. perhaps you should take this." Citan said, handing Sierra over to Sigurd. "I shall use my ether to keep the poison from taking full effect. I can only treat her when we return to the Yggdrasil where I'll have access to my medications.."  
  
"Hurry, Hyuga.." Sigurd whispered, holding Sierra in his arms.  
  
"Where is Erich?!" Elly yelled, her flow of ether energy beginning to ebb. She winced, the muscles in her arms tightening as the ether flow began to pulse again.  
  
"He'll.. he'll be here.." Emeralda whispered.  
  
"Brad!! What are we going to do?!" Kajumei cried out, her fists tightening. "I don't know any ether.."  
  
"..I.. I don't know, Kaju.." Brad whispered.  
  
"What if we fail, Brad?! That thing will kill us all!" Kajumei whispered, backing up. In all of the years that he had known Kajumei, Brad had never seen her backing away in fear from anything. He turned to face the serpent.  
  
"That kid.. he is supposed to be able to kill it.." Brad hissed, tightening his fists and he hoped that Elly and Emeralda's powers could hope it back long enough for Erich to finish it off or for the group to come up with a more resourceful plan.  
  
****  
  
Meanwhile, Erich lingered on his perch momentarily, gazing at Elly and Emeralda's attacks on the monster. His grip on the scythe's handle tightened, and he gritted his teeth. "OK, then.." He hissed, pulling back and then springing off of the tree branch. He raised the scythe over his head, summoning his ether into the blade. "This is for you, hell scum!" He shouted, twisting and throwing the scythe in the direction of the back of the serpent's head. Before he could make sure his shot made its mark, he felt a wall of heat slam into him. Electricity surrounded his body, and he was flung back towards the trees, his scythe twirling past him and embedding into the trunk of one of the trees. He gained his balance and managed to land safely, hissing in frustration. "Another block, I see.. Damn.." He muttered. Just as he looked up at the serpent, a soft laugh filled the air. The snake stopped its attack, straightening as if it were in a trance.  
  
Sigurd tensed, looking around. "..Erich couldn't finish it off.. and now it seems we have a new guest.."  
  
"This seems to be a rather bad day for us, isn't it, old friend?" Citan whispered, frowning and searching for the source of the voice. As he said this, the voice spoke again.  
  
"Having fun, mice?" It said, a small chuckle at the end of its statement. Fei and Bart returned from the woods, empty-handed.  
  
"We can't find her! Whoever the hell that freaky-ass sounding person is must have her!" Bart shouted. The laugh began again, and the group continued to scan for the source. Billy growled, lifting the pistol his father had given him.  
  
"Show yourself! If you have Karina, you'd better let her go!" Billy yelled, reaching and grabbing a few more bullets from Jessie's belt. He reloaded the pistol, and spun around the cylinder, pushing it back into the pistol.  
  
The laugh quieted and there was a momentary pause before a different voice replied. "And what will you do, Black? Attempt to kill yourself like last time?" It added coldly. Billy's eyes widened, and the memory of the pain from the gunshot wound to his side returned momentarily.  
  
"..You.." He whispered, lowering the pistol momentarily. Citan stood, stepping forward and placing his hand on his chin and his other arm under his elbow in his trademark way.  
  
"Ah, so I assume that you are in control of this beast seeing as how it stopped its advance when you began your glory speech, young man?" Citan asked, raising one eyebrow. There was a rather long pause between his comment and the speaker's reply.  
  
"..No.. he doesn't deal with animal taming.. the serpent is mine.. Doc.." The first voice said, spitting out the last word. Citan recoiled, his usually calm expression changing to that of confusion.  
  
"..Doc?" Citan said softly, looking at Fei, then at Billy. He looked up at the trees, yelling, "So I assume the animal trainer isn't too afraid of showing himself to his audience seeing as how he seems to enjoy boasting about his pet so much." There was a shuffling of leaves, a brief flash of light, and then silence. Citan frowned as he looked at the new figure that was standing on one of the coils of the serpent, a hand placed on its scales.  
  
"..Oh.. my.. God.." Fei said softly, feeling his knees weaken from surprise. The person who stood there was almost an identical twin to Fei, except his eyes were a cold black, his hair was the same shade as the eyes, and he wore a deep scarlet and black Chinese-style top, black armbands, and baggy black slacks and black shoes. He smiled coldly, giving a slight wave in Fei's direction.  
  
"How are you, brother?" The clone whispered a chuckle in his voice. He turned to face Elly, nodding. "Hello, love." He added, Elly paling. Looking at each of the faces, the clone noted that each person looked to be dumbfounded by his arrival, aside from Citan and Billy, who he suspected must have had a hunch that it was him all along.  
  
"Where is Karina?!" Billy shouted. The clone smirked, tilting his head.  
  
"She's in good hands, Dear William." He whispered, running his hand along the scales of the serpent. Brad growled, stepping forward and pointing up at the clone.  
  
"You'd better give her up, or else!" He shouted, tightening his hand into a fist as the clone giggled in response. "Dammit, I'll rip your lungs out if you laugh one more time, you prick!" The clone's eyes flashed, turning to face Brad.  
  
"Headstrong oaf, you are." The clone hissed, squinting. "Do you wish for her to remain safe?" Brad clenched his teeth, growling between them.  
  
"Don't you lay one damn finger on her, you damn fairy.." He seethed. Just as he said this, a third young man leapt up, carrying Karina in his arms. She was covered in scrapes and bruises, her hair was matted with blood, mud, thistles and leaves. Her skin was unusually pale, and she was not moving. Billy felt his heart turn to lead, his sweat turn cold as he saw this. Along with that, the young man carrying Karina, though a long cloak covered his body, and there was a hood up over his head, was undoubtedly another familiar face. Shocks of sunlight blonde hair protruded from beneath the hood and one shockingly blue eye shone with a sort of malicious mirth, the other one covered by a dark patch. Citan turned to face Bart, who was staring upward, his mouth agape.  
  
"Place your weapons on the ground.." The new arrival hissed, clenching Karina. "Just make things simple for us.. and none of you will die today." As he said this, Billy winced, looking at Jessie. Jessie growled, lifting his rifle and aiming it at the arrival's head.  
  
"I'm giving you to the count of three, kid.. and I'm only countin' odd numbers.." Jessie growled, twirling his rifle to load a new cartridge.  
  
"..Threatening me..? Would you like the crown prince's head to be blown off? You did see what the mirror wave effect did to your son only a few months ago, did you not?" The man replied, grinning.  
  
"Hell no, I don't give a damn. By all means, the whelp can die." Jessie shouted. Bart made a weak squeaking noise at this, and he stepped away from Jessie rather slowly. The Billy clone laughed at this, holding up his head.  
  
"I pity you, William, for have to grow up with this uncultured ape." He said, smiling. Billy squinted, and elbowed Jessie. Afterwards, Billy slowly set his pistol on the ground, and looked up at his father, as if telling him to do the same. Jessie stared at Billy for a moment.  
  
"Aw.. damn it!" Jessie snapped, throwing his rifle down to the ground. The rest of the group didn't have any weapons, aside from Emeralda, who couldn't really drop her own limbs to the ground. Billy straightened, lifting his hand and pointing at his clone.  
  
"You lay one dirty finger on her, and I swear to God, I will.." Billy hissed.  
  
"..Swearing to God, are we? There is no God, William.. there are those with power.. and those without.. Which side are you on?" The clone replied.  
  
"Shut your trap, you bastard! Tell me now!! What do you want Karina for?!" Billy yelled, the rest taken aback by his use of more powerful words than his usually chose to use. The Fei clone's eyes flashed.  
  
"..The grace of She shall allow us to complete the Divine, boy." The clone whispered, and then faced Brad. "The glory of He shall support the Pillar." And then he lowered his head, smiling. "The darkness of Three shall make way for the rise of Death."  
  
"That's some glory speech you got there.. if you needed her in the first place, then why did you let her escape?" Brad snapped. "I thought your 'immense power' could control her and any other living thing, for that matter.."  
  
The clone of Bart growled at this. "That was not a mistake made by any of us.. but only by two of the simpletons that worked for us.. You see.. They are mere humans.. selfishly desiring power and fame over all else.. And thus.. They could not see our dream.. so they wished to harness the girl's powers to use them as a weapon.. to take down the Aveh empire.. And any who stood in their way.. Mainly the well known.. –Contact-.." He paused, turning to Fei, who glared back at him. "..And thus.. They took her.. Manipulated her senses.. And sent her to your ship.. Where her conscious mind took over again.. And she was free from us.."  
  
"..Just think, Black.. Her finding you was an accident.. just like your parents having you was an accident." The Billy clone said, smiling maniacally.  
  
"Shut up!" Billy yelled, rolling to the ground, grabbing his pistol and shooting not at his clone, but at the left arm of Bart's clone. The bullet grazed his arm, and he winced, but to Billy's dismay, he did not drop Karina. Bart hissed in pain grabbing his arm.  
  
"Thanks a lot, Billy!" Bart snapped, hitting Billy on the back of the head. The clone of Bart was looking down at the grazed wound, and then he looked back up.  
  
"..Ouch." He said softly, smiling.  
  
"..Son of a.." Billy began, growling in frustration. He tightened his sweaty palms around the handle of his gun, wincing. The clone of Fei growled, running his fingernails along the scales of the serpent.  
  
"That was a dumb mistake, Black." He growled, tightening his hand into a fist. "I will see to it that not only your little tramp of a girlfriend gets what's coming to her, but that every one of your little orphans, and your mute little sister, gets every fingernail, every finger, every part of their bodies ripped apart slowly.. And I want you there.. I want to hear you scream so.. I want to make you beg me to kill you at the end."  
  
"Shut up!!" Came from not Billy, but Brad. The clone turned to look at Brad, smiling.  
  
"..Oo..Big brother starting to defend his brother-in-law.. how cute." Fei hissed, raising a hand at Brad.  
  
"Hell no I'm not defending Billy! But you're pretty damn screwed in the head if you're talkin' about doin' sick stuff like that to poor little kids! Just shut your damn mouth, you bastard!" Brad yelled, clenching his fists.  
  
"What are you going to do? Attack me? Hah.. I don't think you'd stand a chance.." He responded, placing a hand on his hips. Brad growled, his blood boiling at the sound of the three young men laughing coldly.  
  
"Shut UP!!" Brad yelled, grabbing a fist sized rock. The stone began to glow with a midnight blue aura, and the center slowly grew lighter as his grip on it tightened. He threw the rock, it speeding at an unimaginable speed, a flash of light following its path. The clone of Fei held out his hand just in time, forming a barrier. The rock shattered, but several sharp chunks zoomed across the clone's face like razors. After a moment, the clone lifted his hand, running his fingers along one of the many bleeding scrapes. As he looked at the blood, he looked in amazement at Brad, then at Fei, who did not have a scratch on him.  
  
"You.. bastard! How did you break the mirror effect?! It is.. invincible!!" He cried, his voice shrill with anger, his face livid. Brad, though shocked as he himself was, managed a cocky smile, as if he knew exactly what is was he had done. The clone snarled, ripping Karina away from the clone of Billy. Karina seemed to react to this, and gave a shrill cry of pain as the copy Fei grabbed her arm and twisted it behind her back. He smiled vindictively, running a callused finger along her face, picking up some of the blood from the open gash on her cheek.  
  
"Stop it!" Elly cried out, covering her ears. "You're hurting her!!"  
  
"..Like she isn't already.." Bart muttered through his teeth, sweat dripping down his furrowed brow. Billy cursed under his breath, but he made his point rather blunt as to what he was saying.  
  
"Hmm.. so sad.." The clone of Fei giggled, his chuckles laced with insanity and malice. "Do you think she will die quietly.. or shrilly?" He said suddenly, jolting his hand up at her throat. He took a strong hold of her neck, his muscles obviously tensing as he clenched his hand. Karina gave a silent gasp, her eyes suddenly shooting open. Not only was the group shocked, the clone's allies seemed to not find this action to be wise. The Bart copy made a move to grab the Fei copy's arm, but he jolted away before he could. Brad's muscles tensed at the sight of his baby sister's torture, his teeth about to crack from the pressure of his gritting.  
  
"I'm warning you.. one last time.." Brad hissed. "Let.. her.. go.." The Fei clone's eyes flashed wildly, and he smiled coldly, his eyes glistening like cold winter ice.  
  
"..No." He said simply. He stepped back, his grip on Karina still firm. "We will be taking our leave now.." He remarked, hopping off of the serpent. The other two followed him, and as they did, he made a soft whistling sound.  
  
"Don't you dare! Get back here!!" Brad yelled, kicking off from his perch and sprinting towards the three young men. He body seemed to glow with an eerie blue shade as his pace quickened.  
  
"..Dralgoln.. Kill them." The Fei copy said simply, smiling one final time before he disappeared behind the suddenly striking form of the serpent demon. Just as the Dralgoln made a sweeping strike motion, Elly made a move to summon her ether abilities once again, but something stopped her. The air suddenly turned icy, and a deep fog settled over the lakefront. The air was laden with a perfume of winter, and the air felt heavy in the group's lungs. The snake roared in confusion, and the entire front became silent.  
  
"..What.. the..?" Billy began, looking around, squinting in the dense fog. He felt a figure bump into him, and recognized the harsh leather and smell of gunpowder as his father. "..Dad.."  
  
"What the hell is this creepy fog?" Jessie muttered. As he said this, an intensely bright light burst through the fog. "Whoa!" Jessie cried, throwing his arm up in front of his eyes to protect himself from the light. Suddenly the fog blew away, and the rest of the group was visible to them, as well as the bewildered, snarling face of the serpent. In front of the serpent, where Brad had been standing, was a glaring white-blue light, which seemed to be emitting the icy air.  
  
"How is he.. err.. WHAT is he doing?!" Cried Bart as he held his hands up to shield his good eye. Fei stood beside him, a bewildered expression on his face, his left arm hung over his brow.  
  
"I cannot see, young ones! However, whatever he is doing is having some sort of effect on the polarity and the ratio of positive charges to negative charges in the air!" Citan stated, gesturing at a small lightning crackle shooting over the water. Small sparks of diamond white lightning fizzled around the ground. "Generally one does not see lightning under the rapidly decreasing temperature conditions!"  
  
"My sweat's freezin' as soon as it comes out, so I think we ALL know it's cold, Doc!" Bart shouted.  
  
*  
  
On the other end of the clearing, Erich perched lightly on a branch, his scythe dangling precariously from his nimble fingertips. "I do not believe it.." Erich whispered, his eyelids shutting halfway. "..It seems too early for this to happen.. but perhaps.." He trailed off, leaning back to observe further.  
  
*  
  
"Young ones.." Citan began, stepping back on his heels. "There is a drastic change in the atmospheric pressure, and I believe that it would be wise if we took cover as soon as possible!" He finished, grabbing Fei's wrist and pulling him back. The serpent gave a low growl as he gazed down at the brightening swirl of light below him.  
  
"..What.. is going on..?" Fei whispered, his eyes fixed on the light. Citan sighed in frustration, yanking at Fei's arm.  
  
"There is no time to wonder, but based on my guesses something very bad is about to happen.." Citan snapped, yanking harder at Fei's arm. As he said this, the glow faded, another wave of icy air blowing from the light. The glow slowly dissipated, and a large figure was left standing in a small rim of ice. The figure was nearly seven feet tall, much taller than Brad, with very pale skin, almost with a blue glow to it. His hair was wild, spiked, with deep blue shades at the roots, paling to almost white when it reached the tips. He was robed with deeply ornate gold bands around his arms, and elaborately decorated cloth pants. He wore no shoes, and no shirt, but he let off a very regal air. Expelling from his wide shoulder blades were two silvery, barely noticeable bird-like wings. Light feathers, colder than ice, surrounded him in a constantly rotating loop. His feet hovered nearly a meter from the ground. Hovering around his slender fingers were light, thin shards of diamond-like ice.  
  
The figure motioned at the serpent, shutting his eyes as he did so. "Dralgoln ven Kascha.. Kuloxx.." He hissed in a voice that chilled the viewer's bones, and made their hair on the back of their necks stand straight up. The serpent screamed lividly, acidic saliva expelling from its jowls as it made one final lunge at the figure. There was an infinite hush, as time seemed to stop. The serpent seemed to be lunging almost in slow motion, as if some force were holding it back. The figure gave a high whistle, and all in a blinding second, the world seemed to explode in a cacophony of screams and ice.  
  
Fei tackled Elly, trying to protect her from the chaos. He looked up to see if his comrades were safe, but clouds of billowing frost and ice shards were blocking his vision. He felt his face sting as small shards of razor sharp ice stormed past his face. He tried to breathe in, to call out for his friends, but could find no air to fill his lungs. He heard screams of pain, horrible twisted screams that sounded like men and women and children being brutally murdered. Then, as if some force blew it away with a mighty wind, the chaos was gone.  
  
"..W..ha..?" Elly murmured from underneath Fei. Fei turned down to face Elly, his face still burning from the ice that had been bludgeoning his skin just milliseconds ago. He then turned his gaze upward toward the lakeside terrain.  
  
"..Ah?" Fei breathed in shock, his eyes bulging. The lake had returned to its normal state, there was no ice, no snow, nothing to leave the slightest hint that a veritable blizzard had just ravaged the very ground he now knelt on. Where the serpent had been coiled, only a bloody rubble of yellow, red, and black fluids, scraps of scales, and shattered fangs and skeleton bits remained. A familiar stench, that of death, filled the air. Fei covered his mouth, trying to let as little of the sickening fumes into his lungs as he could.  
  
"Fei!!" Came Bart's voice. Fei turned to look upward, seeing Bart hanging precariously from a tree branch nearly directly above his head. Bart stared down at him, his grip faltering momentarily. He gasped as he regained his grip on the branch.  
  
"Bart? How did you get up in that tree?" Fei asked as Elly ran past him to search for the rest of the group. Bart smiled weakly, his skin pale, obviously from fright.  
  
"What can I say? We Fatima's always find the best hiding places in case of emergency!" Bart chuckled, but he swayed a little too much, lost his grip, and plummeted from the tree branch and into a bur bush. Fei rolled his eyes, and turned away from the bush, where Bart was struggling to free himself from the leaves and masses of burs.  
  
As Fei walked away from the pitiful sight that was Bart, Billy slowly approached him. Billy had clearly taken quite a beating from the ice storm, his face and arms were covered with varying sized scrapes not only from his fall after the serpent's initial attack, but from speeding ice crystals. Billy looked at him silently, running a hand through his matted platinum hair. Jessie could be heard in the distance helping Bart out of the bur bush, and by helping one means he was laughing and pointing.  
  
"I am going to help Elly find the others." Fei whispered, touching Billy's shoulder and turning to run in the direction Elly had gone. Billy nodded, turning his gaze toward Sigurd, Citan, and Sierra, who was crumpled in Sigurd's arms.  
  
"..Her poison is spreading quickly. We must get her back to the Yggdrasil where I can give her proper treatment." Citan whispered, adjusting his scraped glasses and squinting to see correctly through the damaged lenses.  
  
"Right." Sigurd nodded, looking briefly at Billy. He grimaced, standing with Sierra in his arms. "..I.. am sorry, Billy.." At this, Billy looked down, clenching his fist. Sigurd continued, slowly, as if he were wary of Billy's reaction. "Karina is in their hands now.."  
  
"..I know.." Billy whispered. He jolted forward as something flew up from behind and hit him in the back. It was a small rock. Billy turned swiftly to look for the source of the stone.  
  
"Faithless, stupid Billy Lee Black.." Came Erich's soft, venomous voice. Erich appeared in the treetops, and jumped down silently. He straightened, tossing his platinum violet hair with his hand. He folded his slender arms, adjusting his cold gray gaze at Sigurd. "Look across the beach front, idiots.." He muttered, raising a pale hand to point past Billy and Sigurd, to the small beach outcropping across a small span of lake.  
  
Billy squinted across the span, seeing a small bright light on the corner of the beach Erich was pointing towards. "Ah?.. What is that?" He asked softly. Erich moved silently to his side, tilting his head a little to the right.  
  
"It is an angel of mercy.." Erich muttered almost silently, shuffling past Billy as he did. Billy looked at Sigurd for a moment, and then followed Erich.  
  
"What do you mean?" Billy asked, walking briskly to catch up to Erich's surprisingly quick pace. "..Angel of mercy?" As he said this, Erich made a disgusted noise in his throat to reply, ignoring Billy from that point. The two moved over a shallow bed of water, Erich hopping lightly onto the soft grass. The pale, icy figure stood on the blades of grass, and in his arms he held Karina, gazing down at her gently. He slowly looked upward, revealing blindingly bright silver eyes. He spoke in a soft, yet chilling tone, his numerous transparent wings folding around he and Karina.  
  
"Ori felle ka reuin.. ori hel ou Lucifer shin tsa.. Terr kou tzen ta ure, naimeen ou Gaia." He murmured, reaching his arms outward to Erich. The young man stepped forward and took Karina into his arms, nodding at the new figure.  
  
As he did this, a soft voice rang in the back of Billy's mind. It was hushed, childlike, and sent cold shivers through his nerves.  
  
*The girl is safe.. the demon of Satan hath been slew.. My visit here is spent, children of Gaia..*  
  
"..Ah..?" Billy blinked, looking around, as if he expected to see the source of the voice. All he could see was the calm lakefront, Erich and Karina, and the graceful, pale figure. "..I.." He began, but fell silent as the pale figure turned to face him.  
  
Billy now realized that the tall figure was not simply a man, yet not a woman. 'It' held a rather masculine figure, yet had very feminine features in basic body movements, voice, and facial appearance. He felt his cheeks flush slightly at the sight, and averted his gaze downward so as to break the eye lock. He felt goose bumps raise on his skin, realizing that he was still being stared at.  
  
"..Erich.. What has happened?" Billy asked slowly, clenching his sweaty palms and looking slowly at Erich, yet not raising his gaze toward the androgynous figure. Erich rolled his eyes, clutching Karina in his arms.  
  
"He saved us from the Dralgoln.. and took back Karina from the clones." Erich said gently.  
  
"..All in the span of a few seconds..?" Billy murmured, blinking. Erich shook his head.  
  
"I will explain it all later.." He replied. Billy nodded in agreement, looking hesitantly upward at 'it'. The creature smiled slightly before his figure began to fade, and just a quickly as he had arrived, he was gone, leaving only a few swirling feathers. After a moment, another figure emerged from the light mist of feathers, one more familiar to Billy. Brad reappeared, his clothes intact, looking just as he did when he disappeared. Billy gasped, falling forward to catch Brad as he fell to the ground.  
  
"B-Brad?" Billy blinked, shaking him lightly, his arms aching under Brad's weight. At this, Citan approached, blinking behind his spectacles. He brought his hand to his chin, tapping his foot indecisively.  
  
"..Mind boggling. Absolutely mind boggling." Citan said matter-of- factly. Billy nodded, looking from Citan to Erich. Citan sighed in frustration, reaching up to adjust the bridge of his glasses. "But.. Most importantly, those men did not take Karina, and everyone is safe. I think we are at an accord that the best thing to do would be to discuss this in more detail at the orphanage. I managed to make a poultice for Sierra's wound, and it should slow the poison, but we have no time to be standing here wondering." Citan mused. He faced Erich, raising an eyebrow. "I trust you will come and explain yourself, young one?" He murmured. Erich's dark eyes narrowed in disgust, but he turned away and made a sort of grunt that sounded like a 'yes'.  
  
Fei approached, carrying Emeralda on his back. He blinked at Karina, then at Brad. "..This is.. Way too confusing." He muttered, rolling his eyes. Citan smiled, nodding.  
  
"Agreed.. Fei, would you please tell Sigurd to take Sierra straight to the Yggdrasil, I will meet him there. Erich, you come with me to the Yggdrasil as well, Karina looks to need much medical assistance, and Billy, you need to wash up those scrapes. The rest of the group will return to the Orphanage and tend to the children." The older man stated, Billy and Fei nodding in response and heading the way they were instructed to head. Erich squinted at Citan, disliking the older man giving him orders, but rather than argue, he simply gave an annoyed grunt and made a gesture for Citan to go on ahead.  
  
"Let us hurry.." Said Citan, stepping forward, down the path.  
  
"But.. Doc, what WAS that thing? What just HAPPENED?" Fei whispered, jogging to catch up with the older doctor. Citan sighed, shaking his head is despair.  
  
"I do not know.. However, now is not the time for questions. When everyone is safe and sound, then we can ask questions." Citan replied, looking at the rubble of tissue and blood as he said this. "Not now.." He said.  
  
::Two hours later, at the Orphanage::  
  
"..Sierra, are you comfortable?" Sigurd asked, resting Sierra on the couch. She brushed him off, shaking her hands as she did so.  
  
"Lord, Sig, stop mothering me. I'm fine. Citan gave me a couple of antitoxin shots and bandaged up my leg and it's all good, so settle down." Sierra muttered, adjusting her leg on the cushion. "The worst part of it all was having to listen to him talk about his daughter's birth and not being able to escape the room."  
  
Sigurd smiled, looking to the side. "Yes, that is a problem Citan has dealing with. He has a rather large mouth.. and assumes everyone wants to hear every little word he has to say." Sierra snorted at this, nodding.  
  
"I hear ya." She replied as Jessie and Citan entered the room, Jessie carrying a bottle of beer. Sierra pursed her lips. "Oh, Jessie, you saint. You brought me some miracle potion!" She grinned, wiggling her fingers at the bottle of beer Jessie held in his hand.  
  
"Psh, this ain't for monkeys, Monkey Woman." Jessie muttered, bringing the bottle to his lips and taking a large gulp of its contents. Sierra growled, folding her arms and resting back against the back of the couch. Sigurd smiled, taking a seat on the chair next to the couch.  
  
"So what exactly was it that we saw today, Citan?" Sigurd asked, turning to the ex water element. Citan leaned forward on his knees, rubbings his temples with his fingers.  
  
"It seemed to be a primitive dragon, almost.. before they developed forelimbs and wings. But that is just because of its startling resemblance in the facial structure.. However, aside from that, I do not know." Citan answered, his eyebrows knitting in confusion.  
  
Jessie leaned back in the armchair he had seated himself in, placing one large booted foot on a footrest. "Made me think a lot of those basilisks they'd dig up and make us fight in BT back when we were at Jugend." He added, tilting his head back to take another gulp of beer.  
  
"True.. that it did." Citan nodded in response, sighing. "I am afraid the answers lie within those replicas of the young ones that enjoy popping up at the least convenient times." He said.  
  
"So how do you propose we get answers out of them? Hunt them down and strangle their scrawny necks until they talk?" Jessie blinked, reaching his arm up and clenching his fist. Citan shook his head, smiling.  
  
"Perhaps we could just.. make sure that next time we confront them, we do not let them leave.." Citan replied. Sigurd nodded in agreement, turning to Sierra.  
  
"Sierra.. you were hired by the men that wanted Karina. Does this mean that they were also connected to these clones?" Sigurd asked, curling his fingers around his arms, which he had folded in front of his chest.  
  
"That's right." Sierra nodded, leaning her head back. "..that's right."  
  
"Well? Did you ever hear anything about them?" Sigurd said gently, touching her shin with the tips of his fingers. Sierra gently brushed his fingers away, shaking her head.  
  
"No.. but.." Sierra began, looking down at her lap. A haunting voice rang in her head, waking distant memories from the back of her mind.  
  
~..Back when we were the Elements, our DNA was taken as well. Why shouldn't our powers be used to help as well?..~  
  
"But what?" Jessie asked as Sierra became silent for a moment.  
  
"But.. I did see something the last time I was on the ship.. something I never wanted to see.. and I learned something.. I didn't want to know." Sierra replied, clenching her fists.  
  
"Yeah, about that.. Hyuga, why didn't you ever shoot her for betraying us? You usually enjoy throwing the shooting threat around." Jessie asked, looking sideways at Citan, whose eyes widened. Citan smiled and gave a small cough.  
  
"Well, you see.." Citan began in a light voice, before Sierra cut him off.  
  
"..you don't understand, guys.." Sierra muttered, pulling her sweatshirt up over her mouth.  
  
"Dead people?" Jessie asked, snorting.  
  
"...Incidentally, yes. But that's not what I'm talking about.. I saw.. Sigurd.. they have clones of the ex-elements.. he told me so.. So basically.. they have everyone.. it's.. possible they might have more, too.." Sierra said. Jessie paled.  
  
"Oh.. dear.. god.." Jessie said slowly.  
  
"Afraid of your past, Jessiah?" Citan asked, smiling.  
  
"I had a bad haircut then." Jessie said sarcastically, rolling his eyes.  
  
"You have the same haircut as you did back then." Sigurd said softly from behind.  
  
"And you know what else I just realized? If they can clone us and stuff.. then that means.." Jessie trailed off.  
  
"What?" Citan asked.  
  
"..They could be pumpin' out an entire army of Billies!! Do you know how horrible that would be?! They'd all be bitching at me at once about drinkin! One boy with female hormones is enough for me, thanks!" Jessie snapped.  
  
"I am glad to see you are serious as ever about things, Jessiah." Sigurd muttered, his eye slitting into a squint.  
  
"It is clear that we must investigate this further.. perhaps an infiltration of the Infinity- that is what it was called, am I right?- Should be on our list of things to do." Citan mused, rising to his feet.  
  
"Good luck finding it." Sierra muttered. Sigurd smiled, shaking his head.  
  
"All we have to do is request the documents of port stations to see where it stopped last for fueling.. They will gladly give them to Lord Bartholomew's ship.. That and we could provide substantial evidence by providing video recordings from the attack on Cimerion to make a case of the Infinity being involved in hostilities on the city." Sigurd nodded, smiling.  
  
"Well, hot damn, what a plan.. Hey, that rhymed." Jessie grinned, taking another gulp of beer for a reward. As he did this, the door swung open and Ziggy entered the room.  
  
"Yo, mons and babe!" Ziggy grinned, placing his hands on his hips and throwing his head back in laughter. He shut the door behind him as he cleared the doorway.  
  
"Dude.. Ziggy when did you get here?" Sierra asked, sitting up. Ziggy shrugged.  
  
"I haven't been seen for nearly a chapter, so we need to have me for some comical relief, mon!" Ziggy shouted, giving Sierra a thumbs up.  
  
"I thought you were busy assaulting Rico." Sigurd asked gently. Ziggy paled and looked over his shoulder.  
  
"You know, mon, I am beginning to think that Rico-mon doesn't like me much. He's always knockin' me out and stuff." Ziggy mused, placing a finger over his lips. "I just wanted to give the big green mon a buddy!"  
  
After Ziggy's line, the door swung open unexpectedly, smacking Ziggy in the head and once again, knocking him out. He collapsed to the floor as Rico entered the room.  
  
"There you are." Rico said gruffly, stepping on Ziggy as he entered the room. "Billy was fretting about looking for you. He wanted news on Karina's condition." He muttered, gesturing behind him, where the fret lines were wafting clearly from a figure behind him.  
  
"Boy, I see your fret lines, get in here!" Jessie snapped as Billy squeezed past Rico and he rushed over to Citan.  
  
"Citan! You were supposed to find me when you got back! Where is Karina? How is she doing? Is she—"Billy began, clenching his pale fingers together. Citan gave a small laugh, placing a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Billy, to be honest, I did not think she would make it when we got to the Yggdrasil.. but as I was repairing her wounds, her vital signs punched back up. She is resting in the infirmary now, and it is just a thing of time. But from what I saw.. which was a little strange, in fact, I believe she should be alright, though I do not know if her wounds will impair her in any way. She had multiple wounds to her spinal column, and many of her ribs were bruised or cracked. Luckily she didn't sustain too many injuries to her head. To be honest, Billy, you were extraordinarily lucky to get out of it all with just a few scrapes and a wounded wrist." He said softly, tapping one of the many bandages that were on Billy's face. Billy winced, shutting one eye.  
  
"I suppose.. but.. when can I see her, Citan?" He asked, looking out the window in the direction where the Yggdrasil was parked. Citan smiled in his usual carefree manner, placing his hands in his pockets.  
  
"I think we should let her rest for now, but you could go visit her tomorrow, if you wish." Citan answered. Billy nodded in response, and paused for a moment.  
  
"What about Brad?.. He woke up just a half an hour ago, and he doesn't remember anything that happened." Billy murmured, gesturing out the door, where Brad was sitting at the kitchen table, his head in his hands.  
  
"..That I do not understand. Erich said he wanted to check up on a few things, and that he would be back within the night to explain everything, so we will most likely have a better understanding of it then." Citan answered.  
  
"Do you think Erich will stay for a while longer this time?" Asked Maria, who was standing in the doorway. Citan and Billy turned to face her.  
  
"I cannot say, Maria. That young man is very.. strange." Citan said gently. "He seems to go wherever the wind takes him. He is one of those people who would rather work alone than spend his time with a large group. You know, I knew someone like that back in Jugend.. He was the most stubborn lad you could ever meet, and.." He began.  
  
"Everybody out before he bores us all to sleep!" Jessie cried, hopping up and exiting the room quickly. Citan frowned as the rest of the people in the room left after Jessie, until the only remaining people in room were he and Ziggy.  
  
"Oh my." Citan sighed, shaking his head. "People these days have no respect for their elders.." He murmured.  
  
****  
  
"Brad.. please, you have to calm down and think this through.." Kajumei said gently, walking up to Brad, who was leaning against the kitchen door. He groaned, slamming his fist on the wooden frame.  
  
"Kajumei, you don't get it! I'm awake one second, I'm trying to save my sister, and then the next, I'm in the Orphanage and everyone is giving me these looks like I'm a monster or something! I want to know what happened!.. They said that.. that I turned into something.. and totally decimated that thing.." Brad said in a low voice, gritting his teeth. Kajumei placed a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"..Brad.." She whispered, bowing her head.  
  
"..I know somethin's happening to me.. I..I've been having these nightmares.. they don't just come to me when I sleep anymore.. they happen all the time.. especially when I look at the people I love.." Brad whispered, turning his head to look at Kajumei. "..I have these dreams that.. everyone I love is.. being killed.. just.. slaughtered.. by some unseen force.. and I'm bound in some way and I can't help any of you.." He said, stretching out his fingers for a moment and then contracting them once again.  
  
Kajumei pursed her lips, tapping his back gentle. She smiled comfortingly as she turned to leave the room, telling that Brad wanted to be alone at that moment. Before she exited, Brad, turned around, holding out his hand.  
  
"..Kaju.." Brad whispered. She blinked, turning round to face him. "..I love you." He said gently, smiling. Kajumei smiled in return, nodding.  
  
"..I love you too." She said gently. "And it'll be okay."  
  
"..I wish I could be so sure. I mean.. when Billy was shot.. I was concerned, yes, but.. it didn't really affect me all that much.. but then.. my home was destroyed, and now my sister is critically wounded.." Brad said, his voice shaking. "..Sure she's caused a lot of problems for me.. what with the way she always was when she was in her early teens.. but she's still my baby sister.. and I'm afraid that now that her life is now looking upward.. she's gonna lose it.. and I'm afraid that you'll get hurt as well.."  
  
Kajumei approached him once again, reaching up and placing a hand on his stubbled cheek. He turned his gaze up from the floor to look into her eyes. "..After everything Karina went through as a child.. after all the things we all went through.. we're not gonna go down so easily.." Kajumei said tenderly, smiling. Brad sighed and leaned forward, taking Kajumei into his arms tightly.  
  
"..I just wish that little twerp knew how much I loved her.. and I wish I understood.. everything that was happening to me.." Brad hissed, burying his face in Kajumei's hair.  
  
"She does, Brad.. and don't worry.. we'll figure this out." Kajumei said reassuringly, tapping his back in a rhythmical motion.  
  
****  
  
Maria sat on the couch in the living room, a book open in her lap. She leaned back, sighing as a small gust of wind came in through the window, blowing the curtains ever so gently. She looked upward out the window at the full moon. She gave a soft sigh, looking back down at her book.  
  
There was another small puff of breeze, and suddenly a gentle fragrance filled the air. The scent of roses and ivy filled the air around Maria. She looked upward once again, nearly falling back in fright when she saw Erich perched on the windowsill. He was gazing down at her with his blank gray eyes, his light violet hair pressing against his slender pale face. She blushed slightly, placing her fingers on her cheeks. "Oh.. Erich, you startled me." She said gently.  
  
Erich looked to the side. "I'm sorry.." He said quietly, jumping off on the windowsill and onto the floor. "What are you reading?" He asked softly. Maria paused, blinking.  
  
"What?" She said gently.  
  
"Your book. What are you reading?" He said again, pointing a pale finger at the book.  
  
"Oh.. oh right." Maria said, smiling. "I am reading 'Seven Sins' (read footnote)." She said quietly.  
  
"..I have never read that." Erich said softly. "Where is Citan?" He asked, folding his arms. As he said this, Citan entered the room, rubbing his scraped glasses on his loose shirt.  
  
"My.. I have to repair these.. it is really impairing my vision.." He said quietly, placing them back on his nose. He smiled when he saw Erich, approaching him. "Good evening Erich. Did you finish your errands?" He asked, placing one hand on his waist.  
  
"..Yes." Erich answered softly. He looked downward, running his fingers along the wooden side table. "Please.. bring everyone in so I may speak to them." He requested, swiping his finger along the rim of the lampshade.  
  
Billy entered the room as he said this, getting one look at Erich and rushing over to him, grabbing him by the collar. "Erich! Where have you been?!" Billy snapped, shaking Erich slightly. Erich sighed, taking hold of Billy's hands and slowly pulling them off.  
  
"Don't touch me, Billy." Erich growled. Billy pulled back, frowning.  
  
"..Tell me everything you know about what happened today.. tell me what that.. THING was.." Billy said softly, bowing his head.  
  
"Didn't you know?" Erich answered loftily, casting his eyes upward in annoyance. "It was a Dralgoln. Now if you'll sit down and shut up for five minutes, I'll explain everything when everyone gets in here.. I hate to repeat myself."  
  
Billy frowned, but nodded in response, taking a seat on the couch to wait for the rest of the group. Bart entered the room, followed by Fei and Elly. Bart folded his arms, giving a look of mistrust to Erich before sitting down.  
  
"I see you're here again.." Brad said gruffly, entering from the kitchen door. He pressed his arms to his chest as Kajumei followed him in, blinking at the sight of Erich. "So what do you want?" He asked. Erich bowed his head, his pale hair glinting in the light.  
  
"..To bring some of your questions to light." Erich replied quietly. He turned to face the door Fei had entered through, waiting for any more arrivals. He turned his head slightly to the side, gesturing at Citan. "Is anyone else coming?" He asked as Jessie, Sigurd and Sierra came into the room. Sierra leaned against the wall, resting her weight on her good leg. Jessie sat on the couch next to Bart, and Sigurd stood near the door with his arms folded behind his back.  
  
Emeralda scuttled in as well, gripping onto Fei's arm and peering at Erich curiously. A few moments later, Rico entered the room, dragging a half conscious Ziggy after him. He tossed Ziggy into a corner, and sat down on Ziggy's back before straightening and folding his arms in his usual manner.  
  
Erich sighed in annoyance, raising a hand and placing it on his forehead. "Are we done now?" He asked in an irritated tone, opening one eye. Citan smiled pitifully, nodding. The young boy rested his hands on his hips, tilting his head slightly downward, but looking upward at the group. He scanned the room for a moment, before beginning in his quiet, venomous voice.  
  
"The creature you all faced today was a Dralgoln, an ancient demon that had long been sealed away deep within the earth." Erich said, holding up one hand as he explained. "It managed to come loose and escape its prison because of the turbulence the Rise of Gaia has caused the world."  
  
"You're saying.." Bart began, leaning forward and placing his elbows on his knees. "That the thing we saw managed to come here because of that old chick inside the earth?"  
  
"..Not exactly caused by Gaia.. it was caused by Kuluxx. The Dralgoln is a demon of Kuluxx. Kuluxx is sealed within Gaia. With the Rise of Gaia, Kuluxx's powers are beginning to stir, and his demons are waking and coming to the surface." Erich replied, flipping his long bangs out of his sight with his fingers. Citan nodded silently, raising his curled fingers to cover his mouth in contemplation. Erich stared at Citan for a moment before continuing. "The clones managed to take control of the demon by capturing it when it was still very young. They manipulated it and forced it to follow their will, and tried to use it to kill the Anima chosen and take the girl."  
  
"The Anima chosen.. you mean us?" Fei asked, blinking. Erich nodded his head, turning to face the window.  
  
"But.. you see.. the Anima chosen cannot die.. not now.. Gaia knows this.. Gaia wakened one of her guardians prematurely to protect you all." Erich said, looking sideways at Brad, whose eyes widened.  
  
"What?" Brad whispered.  
  
Erich smiled, nodding. "The dream you had, Brad.. Last night, I believe?" He said, his eyes glimmering knowingly. "It was a message from Gaia.. warning you to accept who you were.. so you could save your friends.. and whether you knew it or not.. that message triggered the waking process of your true powers. You woke to protect both the Anima chosen and your subordinate.."  
  
"My.. subordinate? Karina?" Brad asked lowering his eyes to the ground. "I don't understand."  
  
Erich sighed, looking at the ceiling. "The answers are all written in the ancient texts of the Kiuma Brium."  
  
"The Kiuma Brium?" Citan said quickly, almost as soon as Erich finished his sentence. Erich nodded quietly, squinting his eyes as if to ask 'why do you ask'. "..The language written on your gear's wings is from the Kiuma Brium, is it not?" Citan asked.  
  
"..Yes, it is. I am surprised you are familiar with the language." Erich said softly.  
  
"Doc's an overachiever." Fei noted, grinning at Citan.  
  
"I took a course on Dead Languages at Jugend." Citan added, smiling. "There was a small unit on the cultures of ancient people in the northern hemisphere of the world, and the Kiuma Brium was mentioned. We studied the language, and if I recall it was a very complicated one that followed something of hieroglyphics, and that the language really had no root, there was one word for each thing."  
  
Erich smiled slightly, bowing his head. "Yes, that is true."  
  
"How exactly are the people of the Kiuma Brium connected to this?" Citan mused, tilting his head to the side.  
  
"Well.. It was believed that the Kiuma Brium existed around the time of the Zeboim Era.. however.. that is not accurate. The translation of the records of the civilization were incorrectly deciphered.." Erich murmured, running his fingers along the windowpane. "So.. the students have been misguided as to when the civilization actually existed."  
  
"So damn frickin what?" Brad snapped, pushing off of the wall. "What does messed up filing have to do with this? This shit means diddly to me!" He growled, approaching Erich. The young man recoiled, his dark eyes flashing.  
  
"It.. Means that all information was incorrect. All research into the civilization was stopped early on, since most scientists believe that any part of the Kiuma Brium civilization was destroyed with the shifting of the earth as Zeboim sunk to the bottom of the sea.." Erich paused, looking up. "But they were incorrect. The Kiuma Brium in fact existed nearly 200 years before that of Zeboim.. and nearly halfway across the world, as well. The original translation, the incorrect one, states that Kiuma Brium was at the same time of Zeboim, and it was destroyed in the same cataclysm that ended Zeboim. In truth.. Kiuma Brium was destroyed by something entirely different." Erich turned and rested his palms on the window frame. "Before the Kiuma Brium, there were their ancestors, the Kyoukongeki-niir. They were said to be the first empire, as least in the records that were correctly translated, in existence. Their emperor was a man by the name of Karnish Bakru.. he was what modern people would call a madman. He would perform unnatural experiments on slaves, believing that he could speed up evolution.. that if he could fully evolve, he could replace God. He would perform dark sacrifices to the Demon Lord Miryuu, in exchange for this knowledge.. it is said that Miryuu granted him the power to become a God.. and sent forth a dark gift.. Immeasurable power.."  
  
"So we're dealing with some old timer polytheistic SOB basically, right?" Bart muttered. Erich looked at him coldly, not bothering to stop.  
  
"At first, his power was a Godsend. His abnormalities of the mind seemed to be cleansed. The people flourished, and evolved slowly into the Kiuma Brium. But as all good things, this one slowly began to warp itself into a catastrophe. His power began to grow out of control, and the darkness of the gift was finally revealed. Like Pandora's Box, he opened up the maximum extent of the power, and the punishment was grave not only to his people, but to the entire world. It took control of he and his people, and the Demon Lord Miryuu took over the body of the emperor, and the civilization, the people, the emperor, rotted to nothing, merging together into Miryuu to form the great demon.. Arelian Kuluxx. God saw that the demon was destroying his world, and sent three spirits to destroy Kuluxx.. They were the Seraphim, Oganimi , the Cherubim, Sensheyen, and the Throne, Megsuun. The spirits managed to weaken Kuluxx in a great battle, but they could not destroy him. As they fell, they used the last of their power to seal Kuluxx away in a great crystal known as the Divine Light, in the center of Gaia, the Mother Earth, where he would be sealed away forever."  
  
"Then what's the problem? He's sealed away and he ain't coming back." Bart said, gesturing with his hands in the way of a prison. "Why is all this stuff happening if he's sealed away forever?"  
  
"..Because.. in the Bible of Nisan, it is said that Gaia rises every 10,000 years, and since that time that Kuluxx was sealed away was the first recorded rise, it was nearly 10,000 years ago that it last happened. Gaia is going to rise again, and the divine light always shines to purify the earth.. When it shines, Kuluxx will be released. It was the only fault in the plan of God. To fix this, He made it so every 10,000 years; three will rise with power that like the power the three spirits had. He stores this power within three vessels. The Spirits and the Vessels must join to unlock the powers of the pillars to destroy Kuluxx once and for all. It is a year long process.. Translated by early archaeologists as 'The Year of Death'."  
  
"..So..? Elaborate." Citan said quietly.  
  
"..Karina.. and Brad.. are two of those spirits. These people who are trying to capture her want to use her powers to manipulate them to take control of Kuluxx, rather than destroy him. So it all boils down to the thing that manipulates nearly all men with the ability to do so.."  
  
"World domination.. the sad end to far too many stories.." Citan whispered.  
  
"Shit.." Brad muttered, saying nothing else. Billy looked up, breaking his long silence.  
  
"..So what's going to happen to Karina?.." Billy asked softly, rubbing his bandaged arm.  
  
"..She will be forced to face her fate, and follow her path. She must, or it will mean the destruction of the world. Everyone must face their responsibility sometimes.. and it is more cruel at times than it should be.. but that doesn't mean we can just avoid it." Citan said gently, looking down at Billy, who winced.  
  
"Kari.." He murmured.  
  
"..Some heavy stuff is going down, Fei.." Bart said quietly, placing his hands on his hips. Fei nodded, putting a hand on Elly's shoulder.  
  
"I cannot and will not ask you all to help in this.. It would not be right.." Erich said softly, his face grave. There was a long pause here, and the sound of crickets chirping in the outdoors filled the air, the scent of the crackling fire permeating the senses.  
  
"..I have to help." Billy whispered. "..I'm in too deep, guys.." He said as the group turned to face Billy. "These guys will come after us eventually, too.. so we might as well be on the good side, right? ..Plus.. I have my own reasons I have to help.." He added shyly, a faint blush appearing on his cheeks. Elly smiled, nodding.  
  
"I agree.. When I needed help.. when Fei needed help, as well.. we had all of you to help us.. and now it is my turn to help someone.. This is bigger than all of us.. But we can make a difference.."  
  
"That's right!" Bart cried, grinning. He threw a fist up in the air.  
  
"Hold on just a minute." Rico said, making Bart falter.  
  
"Whaaaaaaaa~aat?" Bart whined.  
  
"..Ah.. well, if you guys are in.. I guess I'm in too.. someone has to keep you all from walking into a pit or something." Rico muttered.  
  
"Yeah!" Maria smiled. "I want in too!" She said, Chu Chu squeaking happily as she said this.  
  
"If Fei's Kim and Elly need help, I'll be there! I have a lot of new friends to help now, too!" Emeralda said quietly, smiling.  
  
"Agreed. Then it is settled. We will help you.. no matter what." Citan said, smiling. Erich blinked, and Brad grinned.  
  
"..Very well, then." Erich said slowly, a faint smile playing on his lips. "I will give you the details in the morning.. until the-" He began, but the door to the other room swung open, slamming against the wall. The group turned to see what had caused this, and each was taken aback by what they saw. Karina was standing in the doorway, her nightshirt wrinkled, her legs, arms and head still bandaged. Her eyes were filled with pain, but it was amazing in itself that she could even stand, let alone walk.  
  
"K-Karina!" Billy cried, standing.  
  
"..Cimerion! It's in danger!!" Karina cried out suddenly. "They're coming back!!..the clones.."  
  
Footnote: 'Seven Sins', the book Maria was reading, is actually me and my sister's as of yet unposted Saint Seiya fanfic. Look for it and drop me a nice note if you want! ^___^ 


	26. No Other Choice

Author's note: To a reviewer who caught my eye:

Yamie Yukyuu: Hi there! Never seen you around before! Thanks so much for your nice words about TYOD.. and I think you should post your Xenogears/Gundam Wing fic! It would be nice to see some new stuff in this section rather than the barrage of Xenosaga fics that are on here.. ::Shudders::

But seriously, post your fic! Don't fear flamers.. they are mere annoyances.. like flies. You get to laugh at them because half of the time they don't read what you write, or they take themselves and fanfiction waaaaay too seriously.

I'll be waiting to read some of your fanfics, so get them up! Xenogears/Gundam Wing really intrigues me!

Fics coming up that maybe you might possibly think about reading:  
  
My Saint Seiya fic, Seven Sins..

And my Prètear fic, Reflets Sombres..

Anyway, on with the chapter!

* * *

Chapter 26:: No Other Choice

* * *

"..Cimerion?" Billy blinked, leaning forward. "Karina, what are you doing up? How did you get here??" He asked, taking her hands. She ripped away, gripping her hands to her shoulders, her body quaking.

"Th..the.. the screams.. the screams!!" She cried out, gripping her head and falling to her knees. Citan approached her silently, bending to his knees and placing his hands on her shoulders.

"Karina.. What is it, child?" He asked comfortingly. She looked at him for a moment, her lower lip trembling. Tears began to fall from her eyes as she shook her head, pushing Citan away.

"I..I.. I saw.. I saw them.." Karina whispered, gritting her teeth and letting out a groan.

"Saw who?" Brad asked as he rushed to his sister. The rest of the group crowded around her, all except for Erich, who stood next to the window and watched the spectacle silently. He turned to look out the window in the direction of Cimerion as a soft wind blew his hair back.

"..They are going to return to Cimerion.. they want to kill everyone.. all they want is death.. death!!" Karina said shrilly, standing on her shaky legs. Elly placed a hand on her back gently.

"Karina.. you need your rest.. Cimerion is fine.. Bart called in some Aveh soldiers and workers to assist everything.. remember?" Elly said comfortingly, smiling. Karina shot a dark glare at Elly, causing Elly to recoil quickly.

"..How did you get out of bed, Karina?" Billy asked cautiously, not wishing to attain the same reaction as Elly receive. Karina shuddered, turning her gaze to Billy.

"..Why wouldn't I be able to.. get out of bed?" Karina asked, gripping her shoulders more tightly. Citan looked at Jessie, then at Sigurd.

"I believe it is time to return to bed, young one." Citan added in. Karina shook her head, backing up against the wall.

"Why don't you believe me!?" Karina snapped, reaching up to grab her head again. "I saw them! I saw them going to hurt my friends!! I know they are in trouble!" She growled.

"..It was just a dream, Karina.. Probably heightened by the medication I had you under.. You'll be fine, just take a nights rest.. You'll feel better in the morning." Citan replied, smiling coolly. "Just calm down."

"No!! I know what I saw!" Karina screamed, her eyes flashing.

"Shut up and go to sleep, girl." Erich suddenly added in darkly. The group turned to face him as he slowly approached Karina. "It was a dream. A mere figment of your imagination. Now calm your stupid fears and do as the doctor says." He muttered.

"Erich.." Karina murmured, fixating her eyes on him. She narrowed her eyes, looking slightly to the side.

"How did she manage to make it all the way from the Yggdrasil with her wounds?" Sierra asked, looking at Citan, who said nothing, but shook his head. Karina drew in a short breath, shutting her eyes.

"..I..I.. I am sorry." She said quickly, clenching her fists. Citan walked closer, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"There is nothing to be sorry for, Karina." Citan said, lowering his voice so only Karina could hear him. "Come with me.. I'll take you to your room." He said in a gentle voice as he led her out of the room.

A long moment of silence followed their exit, until Bart finally broke the silence for the dazed and confused group.

"..That was.. different." Bart commented, raising one eyebrow and letting out a short breath afterwards.

"Different doesn't describe it." Fei replied

"What do you mean, Fei?" Billy asked quietly, not turning to face Fei. The older dark haired man blinked at his friend's flat tone. Billy gave a sigh, shaking his head slowly as he turned about. "..It's late.. I'm going to go to bed." He said suddenly, hurrying out of the room. As he did so, Erich kicked off of his perch, stepping lightly after Billy.

Billy walked through the darkened house; only pausing to open bedroom doors of the orphan's to check in on them, making sure they were tucked away to sleep. He knew Erich was following him silently, but he chose to say nothing, as he was not in the mood to hear any of Erich's venomous comments regarding Billy himself or any of the others. The young man could feel the dark, spiteful eyes bearing into the back of his head, waiting to be answered.

He finally gave up his attempt at ignoring the silent inquisition, and as he entered the kitchen he turned around, facing Erich head-on. "What?" Billy asked stiffly.

Erich stopped a few feet from the other young man, his look of boredom unchanging as he hopped lithely onto the countertop, sitting himself down there as he continued to gaze at Billy. Another few moments passed with silence.

"..WHAT?" Billy repeated himself, holding out his arms to try and communicate the annoyance that this was giving him. Erich did not answer, only stared. The ex-priest gave a low growl of annoyance, turning to leave the kitchen. As he did, the soft voice spoke up.

"Why do you seem so uncomfortable?" Erich asked slowly. "Is it because you saw something in the eyes of the angel that you did not enjoy seeing?" He said. This comment made the hairs on the back of Billy's neck stand up. Just the thought of the haunting gaze of the creature from earlier that day sent chills up his spine.

Billy shook his head, shoving Erich's comment aside. But for some reason, he could not will himself to continue walking out of the kitchen. He knew Erich would say something else, and it was most likely something he did not want to hear, but apparently was destined to.

"..Or is it something you do not see in Karina's eyes?" Erich asked, barely above a whisper.

Billy felt a burning in his throat begin as he turned around once again. His stomach churned uncomfortably and his chest felt cold. "..I don't.. understand what you mean." Billy replied flatly.

"Don't you, though?" Erich said coldly.

"I'm tired of you and those stupid clones answering everything with questions! What do you have to gain by circling around the truth? Why don't you just come out and SAY what you mean, Erich?!" Billy snapped, a little surprised with himself at his outburst, since just moments before he felt drained of all energy.

Erich blinked, taken aback by Billy's harsh tone. He would have expected it from many people, but from someone as seemingly docile and passive as Billy let himself off to be, this response seemed uncharacteristic.

Another long pause followed.

Finally, Erich lowered his head and shut his eyes, saying in a low voice, "I have been told that the eyes reflect the deepest truths and feelings of a person.. their soul.. their personality.. their past.. and even their future.. if you only look deep enough. The color of the eyes will even shed light on some of the complexities of the innermost parts of the psyche.. For example.. blue, the color of your eyes, and Elly's eyes.. reflects in pure and just people, those who search for the will of god and believe in the goodness of others, and justice above all else.. and there is brown.. given to people of strength and strong will.. leaders.. oddly enough, the color of Fei and Citan's eyes."

"What is your point?"

"Perhaps the soul is reflected in the eyes, Billy. Imagine that.. if that were so.. what do you see.. or what is it you do not see.. in her eyes?"

Erich whispered, hopping off of the countertop. "Think about it." He added lightly as he walked past Billy, disappearing into the dark hallway.

Billy mulled over those words for only a moment, shoving them into the back of his mind. For some reason however, they continued to come up and nag at him all that night, bemusing him each time he began to sink into a lull of comfort.

* * *

Maria stood on the back porch, sighing as the wind blew past her lightly, bringing with it a faint scent of autumn. It was hard to believe that so much had happened in such a short period of time. She had met Karina early summer, and now fall had just begun. She felt her stomach churn as she recalled Erich's story.

She didn't want to fight anymore. She had done her share of fighting nearly a year and a half ago and long before then as well. It was not natural for a young girl, teetering on fifteen to have had so much experience in the involvement of fighting. She thought it was all over when Fei had defeated Deus in Xenogears, the gears were dormant, the ether was gone. She could be just a normal girl.

But when the gears seemed to wake from their state of sleep nearly seven months prior, and ether began to stir in her companion's blood again, she felt thrown back into the old cycle. Granted, there had not been much fighting, but it was not something that she wanted to experience again.

So why did she agree to help Karina and the others? It was not like she was very close to the older girl. In fact, Karina barely ever spoke to her at all. No.. it wasn't Karina she wanted to help. Could it be Billy? He had always been kind to her, he helped her whenever he could, and at times he even felt like an older brother. Now that Billy was convinced that he was in love with this her, did she feel compelled to repay him for all of his help by in turn helping the person he loved?

No.. it wasn't that, either.

It was something else that was drawing her to ride Siebzhen once more, something that tugged at her, nagging at her ever so slightly. It was the quiet glances, the soft voice, the dark eyes that reflected nothing but unspoken anger and torment that drug her in.

It was Erich.

How could it be Erich that caused her to give up her freedom and rejoin with her father's creation to do what she had secretly hated doing all along? She had a small inkling as to what it was. She wanted to see what it was that made him so.. angry. He was, indeed, a mystery wrapped in an enigma. Or, maybe he was just a jerk, she thought to herself. After all, she had heard from several girls that it is the bad boys that attract young teenage girls first.

She knew virtually nothing about him. She had never talked to him personally. All in all, she was sure that if she had combined the hours Erich had spent on the Yggdrasil or in the presence of the group, it would add up to be less than a day. He would come and go, leaving behind unfinished tidbits, leading them on to what was to happen next.

A light tapping of feet startled her out of her musing, and as she turned about quickly to see whom it was approaching her from behind. It was Erich. It almost startled her that it was Erich, since she had been thinking about him at that moment. He walked past her silently, looking as if he was heading out of the yard.

"Hey.. where are you going?!" Maria demanded. "You said you were staying here tonight, and that you were going to explain your plan in the morning! You can't just run off like that!"

Erich paused, turning his head to the side. "I sleep in Shinigami. I'm not leaving." He replied in a rather annoyed tone.

Maria blinked, relaxing herself a little bit. "You don't have to sleep in your gear. We have enough room here, you know." She noted. Erich shrugged a little, continuing to leave. Maria felt a lump grow in her throat as she made a split second decision to call out to him again, "Wait a second." She said, surprised at how he could hear her when she had spoken so quietly.

Erich turned around completely, his pale cloak billowing past him in the wind. "What?" He asked.

Maria froze, unsure as to why she stopped him. "Could I.. ask you something?" She said uncertainly.

"..it depends on what the question is." Erich said lightly, shutting his eyes partway. She was surprised that he responded at all.

"How do you.. know all of this? I mean.. you seem so young.." Maria asked tentatively. There was such a long moment of silence that Maria was sure he was not going to respond, that he would just sigh and turn away.

"Knowledge is not restricted to age, you know." Erich said slowly. "And it is something you need not concern yourself with. This is my business. All you need to do is take care of yourself."

Maria felt a slight flame of anger rise in her, annoyed at how he dismissed her in such a manner. "What does that mean? I agreed to help you out on this, you could at least answer a simple question!" She snapped.

"Why is it that you and your friends feel so inclined to know every little detail? Am I speaking in riddles?" Erich muttered.

"Well, we're helping you, and again, it's just normal to KNOW what you're getting into before you get into it!" Maria replied.

"You know all it is you need to know at this point. Telling you the whole story would ruin it. Besides, you don't have to help, as I told you earlier. Whatever reason you have for helping is yours and yours alone. I am not binding you to it." Erich said flatly.

Maria fell back a little, thinking of what to say next. "Ruin the story? What does that mean? This isn't just some fairytale being read to children, you know."

"Trust me.. by the time this is over.. you'll wish it was only a fairytale.." Erich said, in almost a sad tone, turning to leave. He waited for a moment, in case Maria had anything else to say. She said nothing more and he simply continued to walk out of the fenced in yard, into the darkness.

The moon was in the sky, full and bright that rather chilly night. Most everyone could not sleep well, unnerved by what Erich had told them, but other than that, the night passed by quietly and quickly, practically like any other night.

* * *

"You WHAT?" A voice snarled from behind the clone of Fei. He shuddered, shutting his eyes halfway.

"We couldn't do anything about it. Oganimi woke earlier than we had planned. What did you expect us to do?" He responded, hissing under his breath. "We could have had a hundred Dralgolns with us; it would not have made any sort of difference."

A heavy slap fell across his face, causing him to fall back a little. "Stupid!" Rang a woman's voice, "You HAD the girl, why didn't you retreat with what you had?!"

"That is what we asked him." The Bart clone mumbled. Fei shot a glare back at him, his eyes full of anger.

"There was no way to escape with her.. Oganimi trapped us." Fei said slowly, taking in a deep breath to calm himself.

"It is true. His control of time kept us from leaving with her." Billy piped up from where he sat, which was in the corner away from the others. "I don't suppose you could fight the will of that particular spirit, could you? No one can hold the power of Oganimi.."

A new male voice rang, this one low and deep, "Which is why Sensheyen is the one we want. Next time we try and take the girl, we must ensure that no other spirit is there with her."

"Agreed. Then we must lure her out to where she will be alone.. and Oganimi cannot save her." The woman's voice lowered.

"We have no danger of Megsuun interrupting us.. that spirit is far from consciousness. Also, do not forget.. Sensheyen will be even weaker.. since he does not have Leinreik with him." Another male voice added.

"Leinreik?" Billy asked, perking up. "I have never heard of him.. Aren't there only three?"

"..There are technically only three. I will explain to you who Leinreik is soon enough. He will be coming into play any moment now." The male voice added.

A light tapping sounded, and a woman stepped out into the light. She had long white hair and deep blue eyes. She wore a tight black sleeveless top, white and black gloves that went up almost her entire arm's length, and a short skirt that went about halfway down her thighs. Black boots began nearly where her skirt ended and ended in a tall heel. She lifted her hand, a light crackle of energy appearing in her hand. "But first of all.. Let's see if Karina will come to Elly, shall we?" She asked quietly, smiling.

* * *

The sun rose in a brilliant myriad of oranges, reds and purples, and a light sea breeze blew the next morning. It was a bit more chilly that day, but as soon as breakfast was over, the children were out in the front yard running and playing on the teeter-totter, one girl climbed the ladder that led to the top of the windmill, resting herself down and looking out toward the sea.

"Hey, Sig, check out the rooster mutant trying to herd those chickens." Sierra grinned, pointing out the window. Citan still had her resting from her wound the day before, which led to much boredom on her part.

"..He's not a rooster mutant, Era." Sigurd sighed. "Why aren't you drinking your water like Citan told you to?" He asked. "That poison takes a while to get over and not doing as the doctor tells you, it will prolong your recovery."

"..Who certified Citan as a doctor, anyway? I feel fine, Sigsipoo." Sierra said lightly, twirling her foot. As she did, Ziggy entered the room, holding an ice pack on his head.

"Mon.. I'm really feelin' sore today.. I had this bruise on my back today that looked kinda like someone was sittin' on me or somethin.." Ziggy sighed, adjusting the ice pack.

"That's because you're Rico's new loveseat, Ziggy." Sierra said bluntly. "Maybe you should.. like.. NOT annoy him.."

"..Eh.. well.. I guess that I could ease up on my attempts at befriendin' the big green guy." Ziggy shrugged, sitting down on the couch next to Sierra. He moved to lay his head down on her chest, sighing, "Now, be a nice lady and let me rest my poor head on your pretty chest, chica.."

"Ugh.." Sierra rolled her eyes, smacking Ziggy in the side of the head with her palm, apparently rather hard, because he was once again, knocked out.

"..He's going to have serious brain problems if this keeps up." Sigurd noted, stifling a little chuckle.

"Serves him right, that freaky little man." Sierra muttered, kicking Ziggy on the side so he slipped off the couch. Sigurd smiled a little, looking back at the door as Citan walked into the room.

"Good morning, Sierra. Feeling better?" Citan asked, kneeling next to the couch and beginning to remove the bandage from Sierra's leg.

"Yeah, I feel fine, other than the fact that you're feeling me up, Citan." Sierra muttered. Citan blushed a little, adjusting his glasses.

"Goodness, Sierra. I am just checking your wound." He said gently, removing the bandage. The wound was a large gash with a noticeable deep pierce in the center, which Citan had stitched up the night before. "Well.. it looks as if the antitoxin worked the way it was supposed to.. I don't see any evidence of it still being present in the blood." He said slowly, reaching down and pulling out a new pack of gauze he had brought with him.

"So can I get off this damn couch and go torment the rooster mutant now?" Sierra asked, rolling her eyes. Sigurd smiled, walking past the couch.

"He's not a mutant." He repeated, walking out of the room. Sigurd continued down the hall until he ran into Bart, who was resting against the wall. "What are you doing, young master?" He asked.

Bart looked up, giving a small shrug. "Nothing much, Sig. Heading back to the Yggdrasil?" He asked, unfolding his arms and continuing to walk down the hall with Sigurd.

"Yes.. I have to check on something. Brad and a few of the mechanics noticed that one of the main coolant valves was reacting strangely the other day. They were going to work on it, and I was going to go over and check on it." He said, brushing a strand of silver hair away from his line of vision. Bart made a sound of acknowledgement, pausing for a moment.

"Have you seen Erich yet today?" The blond man asked. Sigurd looked back, shaking his head.

"I am afraid not. Wasn't he supposed to come back and talk to us sometime this morning?" Sigurd asked.

"Yeah.." Bart said slowly, looking down at the ground. Rico walked past, a throng of children following him screeching for him to play with them. As he did, he paused to look at Bart.

"Where is that.. small person?" Rico asked, shuddering at the last part.

"..Small person?" Bart blinked, raising one eyebrow.

"You mean Ziggy?" Sigurd asked, smiling. "Sierra knocked him out.. I think he's laying on the floor in the living room." He added.

Rico gave a sigh of relief. "Thank god. I'm getting sick of that little-" He began, but was cut off by Ziggy flying out of the living room door.

"Rico-mon! Good to see ya!" Ziggy yelled, glomming on to Rico in a tight embrace. Rico made a notable shudder. "I haven't seen you all mornin', mon! Where you been hidin?" He laughed, slapping Rico on the back.

"…I haven't been hiding anywhere, Ziggy." Rico replied, rolling his eyes.

"Really, mon? Well, I wanted to ask you if you forgot about my offer I made the other day! You know, bein' my brother, like, officially?"

"Well, I.." Rico muttered.

"Comon', mon! It'll be great!" Ziggy grinned.

"Uh.. Ziggy.." Bart began.

"We can go hang out at bars and stuff!" Ziggy continued.

"Ziggy.." Bart sighed.

"Pick up chicks, and stay out late.." He continued on.

"He's gonna get hit again, isn't he, Sigurd?" Bart sighed.

"That'll be twice in ten minutes." Sigurd whispered, putting a hand on his forehead.

"Geeze.. he's lucky he has his short term memory still." Bart muttered. Sigurd and Bart both sighed as Rico ad Ziggy walked into the living room. There was a long pause between their exit, and Bart held up his hand. He started folding his fingers down by seconds, counting five, four, three, two, one, and on one, Bart pointed his finger up as a loud thud sounded.

"Ziggy.." Sigurd began.

"Yep. He got knocked out." Bart replied, grinning. He threw his arm over Sigurd's shoulder as the older man chuckled. "Well, Sig, what say we go check out how my ship is doing, shall we?" He asked, dragging Sigurd out of the house.

* * *

Fei sat on the porch with Billy and Elly, leaning back and looking upward towards the sky. "It's a nice day, isn't it?" He asked, smiling.

"It always seems to be very fair here in Aquvy. Maybe I'll move here someday." Elly replied, sitting up and setting her hand on Fei's knee. Billy sat on an overturned bucket that used to be a water pail. He leaned forward, rolling an apple he had been eating in his palm.

"The winters are harsh here." Billy said quietly, not seeming to focus much on what anyone was really talking about. He reached down and scratched a small bit of mud that had dried on the front of his boot into the grass, and the curled his arms over his knees.

Elly smiled at Billy, and then stood up and stepped off of the porch. "Is something wrong, Billy?" She asked as Fei looked at Billy as well. Billy shook his head, reaching up and grabbing onto the wooden handrail to pull himself up with.

"I think.. I'm going to go clear the beasts out.. Bobby told me he has seen a lot of Ripper's near the house lately.." He said, entering the house for a moment. When he came back out, he was carrying his gun belt and latching it around his waist. He wasn't wearing his cloak today, so all of his guns were quite visible.

"Oh.." Elly began, turning to look at Billy, "Let Fei and I go with you.. Just in case, you know? Those beasts out there can be really tough sometimes."

Fei nodded, "Yeah.. you never know when you're going to run into a Shellbelle.. you might have to Aquasol it to death." He laughed, hopping up. Elly glared at Fei playfully. She walked past Billy, up the steps and into the house.

"Just let me grab my rod.. we'll help you out and everything will go a lot quicker. Hey, I could even pack a lunch and we could make a day of it." She said, nodding at Billy and Fei for approval. Fei smiled, giving her a thumbs up.

"Sounds great to me." Fei replied. Billy shrugged, walking down the steps.

"Yeah, I guess that would be good." Billy added on, moving back to sit on the overturned water pail. Elly paused at the door, looking down at Billy.

"You know," Elly began as Fei ran past her into the house, "while I'm fixing lunch you could go say hi to Karina or something. I talked to her earlier this morning, and she seems like she's feeling a lot better."

Billy looked up at the sky for a brief moment, mulling over the idea. He stood up, looking back at Elly. "Maybe I will." He said, walking up the porch steps and into the house. Elly smiled at Fei, who was leaning against the wall.

"Would you like to help me make lunch, Fei?" Elly asked, raising an eyebrow. Fei nodded, grinning. She sighed, opening the kitchen door and walking in, "Well, okay then.. but you're not allowed to touch anything.. we don't want a repeat incident of the last time I let you near the toaster." She said quietly.

* * *

Billy opened the guest bedroom door, peering into the room. The window was wide open, the curtains blowing lightly in the breeze. Karina was sitting up in bed, her head tilted towards the window. She looked nothing like someone who had several bruised and cracked ribs and most certainly no one with injuries to her back. The only visible injuries were several small cuts on her face, a couple dark bruises on her forehead and arms, and a gash on the back of her neck, which was covered by a large piece of gauze.

She turned to look at Billy, a faint smile appearing on her lips. "Morning." She said quietly. Billy noticed that her hair was tied up in a bun. He had never seen her hair like that. He liked it up that way.

"..Good morning, Karina. How did you sleep?" Billy asked, stepping over next to the bed. She shrugged, looking up at him.

"I didn't sleep much." She replied. "You?"

Billy smiled, sitting down on the unoccupied portion of the bed. "I slept fine.. were you uncomfortable? Was it too hot, or..?"

"..I didn't want to sleep." She said bluntly. Billy paused, giving a slight nod.

"Well.. I.. suppose sometimes you.. might not want to.. err.. sleep.. sometimes." Billy said uneasily, looking out of the window. "I.. um.. am going to go clear out some of the beasts out on the range in a little while.. so.. I won't be here most of the day.." He noted, folding his hands in his lap.

"Alright.." Karina nodded.

"So.. um.. if you need anything.. well.. I'm sure Citan will be helping you all the time.. he has a very good bedside manner.." He continued, looking at the floor as he spoke.

"..Do you believe me, Billy?" She asked.

"What?"

"Do you believe me..?" She repeated, facing him. He looked up to meet her gaze, focusing on her eyes first.

_Perhaps the soul is reflected in the eyes, Billy. Imagine that.. if that were so.. what do you see.. or what is it you do not see.. in her eyes?_

He never thought about the strange underlying feeling he had when he looked into her eyes. All he ever focused on was how mush he enjoyed looking in them. But now, he began to notice what it was Erich had said. There was something strange, something foreign, something.. intangible.

"..Billy?" Karina asked, jolting him out of his thoughts. He looked at her, expecting her to say something. She stared at him for a moment, sighing, "..Nevermind.." she said.

"Oh.. oh.. no.. I mean.. Karina.. um.." Billy murmured, stumbling over his words. "Of course I believe you.. it's just.. err.."

"Just what?" She asked, her tone slightly edgy.

"..It's just.. well.. I know a lot has happened to you.. and.. I know that stress can cause certain things to.." Billy began, lingering on his last few words.

"You think I'm crazy." Karina said sharply.

"No.. no of course not.." He replied, sitting back. "I just think that stress can make us think and do crazy things, you know?" As he said this, Karina nodded in agreement, looking back out of the window.

"It's just.. the dream was so real, you know? It's like.. not something that felt like an ordinary every-day dream." She said quietly as she ran her fingers along the quilt that covered the bed.

"I understand what you mean.. but I'm sure everything will be okay.. you'll see." Billy said soothingly as he reached out to brush a pale hair from her vision. Her skin felt unnaturally cold as his hand brushed against it, almost making him withdraw immediately.

Karina smiled a little bit more widely as Billy stood up to leave the room. She looked up at the door as he neared it. "Shoot one for me." She said, making a gun with her fingers, and then shooting it off with her thumb.

He gave a small laugh in response, nodding and holding up a thumb. "Will do.." he replied. As he left, her voice alerted him once again.

"Billy?" She called out.

"Yes?"

She stared at him for a moment, mulling over her words before saying, "Those nights.. when you got hurt.. when Cimerion was attacked and Zeke died.. and the Dralgoln.. there were dreams on each of those nights.. so.. is it right to ignore this one?"

Billy felt his skin grow a little cold. "..P..Please rest now, Karina.." He said gently, turning away and leaving the room.

* * *

The children had been right. There were several beasts wandering the plains, more than there had been the last time Billy had cleared out the area. There was plenty of bounty gold to be had from it; since most of the time that was how Billy made his living now.

Elly drug her rod along a patch of dirt, brining it up and tapping it in her palm. She reached a hand up over her face, wiping a few beads of sweat from her forehead. "It's gotten pretty hot this afternoon." She commented, twirling the rod in her hands.

The two young men next to her nodded in agreement. Fei twisted his hand in his open palm, rubbing his sore knuckles as he curled and uncurled his fingers. He then looked at Billy, who was busily wiping the blood of a Ripper off of the barrel of his shotgun. "Hey, Billy? Do you have any idea why there are so many beasts now?" He asked.

Billy shook his head, "Mating season is far from over, so I don't think it's because of new births.. but then again, sometimes beasts will travel from other small islands to this one because of food sources.. that and the lake is one of the only freshwater sources in this area." He said slowly as he reached up and placed his shotgun in the sling on his back. "That's the only thing I can think of."

The group continued along the path until they reached a small patch of wildflowers. Elly stopped, gripping at a small pack she held on her back. "Why don't we stop and have some lunch?" She said, pulling the pack off of her shoulder. Fei rocked back on his heels, smiling.

"Great idea.. I'm starving.." He said lightly, sitting down on the bed of wildflowers and folding his legs. Billy looked out into the distance for a moment, watching for any signs of beasts nearby, and then sat down, folding one leg up to his chest and stretching the other out. Elly sat down on the side of her thigh, folding her legs behind her as she set the pack down in the middle of the circle.

"So, I guess we'll loop around the plain until we get to the lake, then move back along the sea shore until we get home.." Billy said, lifting his hand to point in the directions they were heading as he spoke.

Fei smiled at Billy as he reached for a sandwich Elly was holding out for him, "Nice day's work we got ahead of us, huh?" He commented as he pulled the plastic from around the sandwich. Billy nodded, lowering his head to look over one of his Godson pistols.

"We should go check around the lake.. see what happened to the parts left of the.. err.. thing.. from yesterday." Elly suggested, lifting her hand to shield the sun from her eyes as she looked at Fei and Billy.

"Actually," Fei began, taking a rather large bite out of the side of the sandwich, "Bart and I took the liberty to dispose of the remains earlier this morning." He finished, setting the sandwich down on the bit of plastic that it had been wrapped in.

"What did you do with it?" Billy asked, looking up from his work for a moment. Elly reached out and handed Billy a sandwich as he looked back down. "Thank you, Elly."

"We burned it.. at least the parts Doc said we could burn. The remains of the fangs and stuff like that had venom in them and he took them so he could analyze the venom.. he didn't want us burying or burning anything toxic, after all." Fei said, winking at Elly. "We took the safe parts up into the mountainous area and burned them. So, they should be safe from any of the kids.. you know.. stumbling on them."

The youngest of the three began to unwrap his sandwich, pausing as he brought it to his lips, "Well, thank you for getting rid of it.." He said, finishing his bite.

Fei reached down, picking a flower and bringing it up to Elly's view, "It matches your eyes." He said, smiling.

"You're corny, Fei." She smiled, taking the flower from his hand. "Thank you." Elly said, reaching out and gingerly tapping his face. She turned her head to face Billy, her eyes lighting up, "Maybe you could take some flowers to Karina. They might make her feel better. I mean, they won't have the healing effects of diamonds.. but work with what you have!" She grinned, winking.

"Diamonds?" Fei blinked. "Since when did you-"

"Maybe I will.." Billy said, shrugging his shoulders. He reached into his back pocket, removing a small hunter's knife, and then brought the knife to the edge of the barrel of his pistol. He began scraping at a hardened bit of sap that was pooled there. "I hate Planters.. they always get this stuff on my guns and it's hard to clean off.."

* * *

"Hey, Karina." Maria said as she walked into the bedroom, carrying a small tray. "It's lunch time." She commented, holding the tray up for Karina to see.

"..Great." Karina shrugged, not looking up from the book she was reading. Maria walked over to the bedside table, setting the tray down next to the lamp.

"It's my special pasta salad.. I got the recipe from a chef in Shevat and modified it." The younger girl said proudly.

Karina looked up, gazing at the plate, "It looks really good. Thank you." She said in a rather lackadaisical tone. Maria frowned, clenching her hands together.

"Are you not feeling well?" Maria asked.

This brought a sigh from Karina's lips, "Well, I have a few broken ribs and I'm pretty sore. If that's what you mean by not feeling well, then.." She began trailing off as Maria's smile turned to a frown. "I mean.. I'm sorry Maria.. no I'm not feeling very well.. thank you for asking." Karina finished.

"Do you want me to go get you some painkillers?" She said, pointing with her thumb out the door. Karina shook her head, setting the book down.

"No.. but.." She began, looking out the window.

"Yes?"

A faint smiled appeared on the older girl's lips. "Would you stay and talk to me, Maria? We've never really gotten well acquainted."

"Uh.." Maria looked up at the ceiling, a feeling of unease coming over her, "Sure.. I guess so.." She said uncertainly. The pale haired girl sat down in a chair beside the bed, resting back and folding her hands in her lap.

Karina took the tray from the table, moving as if she was in no pain at all, and placed it on her lap. She lifted to fork from the tray, stabbing a piece of pasta in the bowl and bringing it to her lips. "So.." She began, looking up at Maria.

"So, indeed.." Maria nodded, biting her lower lip.

"This pasta salad is very good.. maybe you could teach me how to make it sometime?" She said, taking another forkful of the salad. Maria shrugged, nodding her head slowly.

"I suppose I could if you wanted to learn. It's not that difficult." Maria replied, smiling as she began to feel a little more at ease.

"Well," Karina began, setting the fork down as she reached for the glass of water on the bedside table, "I'm.. not the best chef in the world.. I mean.. I probably would have died by now if it hadn't been for restaurants."

"You've made breakfast before, you're good at that." Maria said, surprised that Karina was not a good chef. She had just assumed that the older girl would be into that sort of thing.

"Breakfast.. yeah, I cook things from boxes with instructions on the back.. trust me, I hate cooking.. don't ever think that I could whip up anything from scratch.." Karina said lightly, sipping a bit from her water glass. Maria chuckled lightly, and afterwards a long pause of silence followed. Just as Maria had expected.

Maria looked out of the window, twiddling her thumbs as she mulled over asking Karina a question. "Hey.. Karina?" She began, looking up uneasily. Karina looked up, as if to tell Maria to continue what she was going to say.

"What was it that you.. err.. Dreamed about.. last night?" She asked, ending the question in a very hushed tone, expecting Karina to become angry with her for asking. Karina looked at her for a moment, sighing as she pushed the tray away from her lap.

"Well.." She began, moving her fingers along the blanket. "It was.. just.. very vivid images of.. things.." Karina said slowly.

"..Like?"

"You see.. it wasn't a clear, flowing dream, it was just snapshots, you know? Like.. snapshots of things to come." She continued, moving her hand in a circular motion. "And it's not like this was the first time.. so that's why I was so.. freaked out."

"Oh, I see.." Maria whispered. "Well.. maybe after Erich comes back to talk to us, I'll go down to Cimerion in Siebzhen to check it out." She said, smiling.

Karina sat up, her eyes brightening. "Really? You'd do that?" She asked.

"Yeah.." Maria replied.

A large smile appeared on Karina's face. "That would mean so much to me.." Karina said softly. "Thanks.."

Maria stood from her chair, turning to leave the room, "I'll be back in a little while to get those dishes, okay?" She said, smiling. Karina nodded, reaching for her book.

* * *

Sunset began to come earlier and earlier as fall began, causing the sky to melt into shades of red and deep purple. Fei and the others had not yet returned from their trip to clear out the grasslands of the beasts, but that was not unusual, since that was usually a daylong excursion.

A door slammed, alerting Citan, who was in the living room at the time. He stood up; setting his book down on the chair he had been sitting in. "Ah.. hello, Erich. A little late, are we?" Citan asked as Erich walked into the house slowly, looking at Citan with an annoyed expression.

"I was busy." He replied, pushing his cloak back as he sat down in a chair. "Where is everyone else?" The young man asked impatiently.

"Fei, Elly and Billy are not here presently. They are out in the grassland area clearing out the beasts.. We can inform them of you message when they return." Citan explained as Sigurd entered the house with Bart.

"Hey, I guess we got back at a good time, eh, Sig?" Bart said, looking sideways at Erich.

"Sigsipoo!" Sierra called out, reaching out her arms from the couch where she still sat. Sigurd smiled, nodding his head as he rested against the wall.

Erich rolled his eyes, looking out the window as if waiting for something to happen. "I am going to go ahead and tell you the information I have. I don't want to wait for everyone else to mosey in here and waste my time with stupid questions."

Citan shrugged, crossing his arms as he stepped over to the couch to take a seat next to Sierra. "Very well.. tell us what it is we need to know.."

Erich sighed, looking down as he began to explain the procedure they needed to follow next.

* * *

_Karishnia.. neiru_

"Wake.."

The voice rang in Karina's head, jolting her out of her calm sleep. She looked from side to side for the source of the voice. It was familiar. Where had she heard it before.

_..Karishnia.. meyrl ou Sensheyen.._

"Vessel of Sensheyen.."

She pushed off the covers, feeling the cold air brush against her legs. She felt no pain in her body. She lifted her hands, looking them over. The cuts and bruises were still there, but no pain. She stood, not understanding why, feeling her legs wobble a little underneath her weight. "What do you want?" Karina said in a hushed voice. She felt her chest begin to burn, causing her to reach up and grasp at it. To her surprise, her chest was not hot at all, but she felt a piece of hot, slick metal against her palm.

She lifted the piece of metal from her chest, looking it over. It was the key necklace she had found in her father's gun cellar. It suddenly grew cold, but took on an eerie white light.

_Ori crucifix ou Leinreik.._

"The cross of Leinreik.."

Karina gazed into the cross' light, bringing it closer to her face. She felt a strange warmth, the same that had filled her that day she had seen the unknown mirror, fill her body. "..Who.. what is Leinreik?" She asked, moving her eyes up to gaze into the darkness.

_Ta kem Leinreik.._

"I am Leinreik.."

She fell back onto the bed, clutching the sheets tightly in her fingers. "What do you want?" She repeated. "Tell me NOW.." She said slowly, gritting her teeth. "Are you the one sending me these dreams?" Karina said in a low voice.

A new voice filled her head, this one making goose bumps rise on her skin. She couldn't say it was new.. no.. it was a voice she knew well. It was the voice in her dreams.

_Ka lin tza… ai kriine na ta kelln ou.. ka lin tza.._

"Go there now.. you know what I speak of.. go there now.."

Karina bit her lip, looking back at the cross, which had faded to a deep shade of violet. "You mean.. Cimerion.."

_Ta nou ness ten wyrn na ai quon tos.._

"I will help you gain what you want most.."

"..How do you know what I want most?" She asked, lowering her eyes. The voice faded from her head, leaving behind only one message:

_Tenya dormon ryu ansh.. ka lin tza.. ta nou ness ten.._

"Your dream was real.. go there now.. I will help you.."

As the voice faded, Karina felt herself rise to her feet, and before she could really realize what she was doing, she was outside of the house by way of the window and running into the darkness, not really knowing where she was going or why.

* * *

"Hyaaahh!" Fei yelled, brining his foot down in a strong roundhouse kick. The Planter fell to the ground, twitching as it lost its energy. It suddenly went limp, its small tentacles falling to the ground. Fei grinned, straightening his back. "Now that's how you do it!" He announced, walking over to Billy and Elly who were wiping off their weapons from the sudden ambush by a pack of Planters just a few moments prior.

"Well.." Billy began, taking a deep breath and placing his pistol into his holster. "That should be it.."

"Geeze.. imagine how much in bounty we'll get.." Elly huffed, bending over and placing her hands on her knees. Fei suddenly gave a cry, starling Elly and Billy.

"Oww!" Fei howled, grabbing his foot. "Dammit, what the hell?" He cursed looking at the sole of his foot for what had caused the jab in the bottom of his foot. Imbedded in the sole, barely visible, was a rather good sized bounty fang.

"What is it, Fei?" Elly asked, straightening and pulling her hair back behind her shoulders. Fei wagged his hand for her not to worry, reaching down and pulling the fang out of his shoe.

"Ah.. it's a bounty fang. I guess it came out of that last beast." He chuckled, tossing it into the air and catching it in his hands. "Hey.. it looks like it has a little face on it.. look!" He said, observing the fang very closely. "Look, Elly!" He said, running over and holding the fang out.

"Uh.. no thanks, Fei." Elly whispered, pushing the fang away. "You could get a good bit of money for that thing, Fei. Drop it off next time we see a merchant." She suggested.

"Are you kidding?" Fei said, raising an eyebrow. "I've never seen a fang like this! And the way I came across it just shows that we were meant to be together." He grinned.

"..What?" Elly blinked, paling.

"I'm going to name her.. Fangy.." Fei said, stroking the fang and placing it in his pocket.

"Her?" Elly whispered, raising an eyebrow.

"Fangy?" Billy blinked, running a hand through his silvery hair. "..You can't be serious, Fei." He muttered as Fei tapped his pocket, and then placed his hands on his hips. Billy sighed, looking at Elly who had her hand on his cheek, a look of disdain on her face. The young man walked up the side of the beach, looking out into the grassy area not too far away. On a small cliff covered in grass was another patch of yellow and blue wildflowers, lightly blowing in the wind.

He walked up to the small patch of grass, looking down at the flowers. "I think I'm going to get some flowers.." He said, looking down at the beach where Fei and Elly stood. Elly nodded, smiling.

"Sure thing, Billy. We'll wait here for you." Fei shouted, bending over to pick up a shell.

Billy bent over, looking over the flowers for the ones in the best condition. He took out his small hunter's knife, clipping a small bundle of each different type of flower out of the ground by cutting the stem near the ground. He also saw a small bundle of pink wildflowers, and decided to pick them for his sister, since pink was Primera's favorite color. After he finished his collection, he stood and returned to where Fei and Elly were standing. As he walked down the hill, he heard a sound far in the distance that drew his attention. It was a familiar sound, but he couldn't quite place it, and after it passed, he simply pushed it to the back of his mind, forgetting it.

Fei turned around as Billy approached them, waving once and saying, "Ready to head home?" He asked. Billy nodded, looking out into the fading light.

"Then let's be getting back." Elly announced, turning and beginning to walk up the hill, "I'm ready to take a nice, long shower." She said as she climbed the sandy hill and back onto the grass.

"Me too." Fei said, lifting his eyebrows and smiling as he followed her. Elly looked back, raising one eyebrow to Fei.

"Not with me." She said, shrugging her shoulders. Fei made a low whimpering sound, lowering his head. Billy shuffled after them , holding the bundles of flowers in his right hand and gripping his pistol holster with his left.

* * *

"Taneria..? Where is that?" Bart asked, looking at Sigurd. "Sig? Does the name ring a bell?" He asked.

Sigurd bit his lip for a moment, looking at Citan, then Jessie, who had entered just moments before. "Taneria is one of the many names for the continent north of here.. But there's nothing there except.."

"A big patch of dead grass from where Deus landed his big old heavy ass a year and a half ago." Bart muttered, brushing a lock on blond hair behind his ear. "All that's there after that is a big ring of mountains, an old, empty Ethos port and a small town in the mountains."

"Yes.. the Ethos did a lot of mining up there over the past twenty years or so." Citan nodded, waving his index finger as he commented.

Erich shifted in his seat, crossing his legs, "Well, that is where you will be heading. There is a temple in the mountains where you will find one of the three vessels.." He said, reaching into his cloak. He pulled out an antique map, holding it up to Citan, "Here you go. This will lead you to the temple. Leave from St. Augustine.. the small village in the center of the mountain ring."

Citan nodded in understanding, taking the map from Erich's hand. "And what of you, Erich?" He asked.

"I.." Erich began, looking down at his hands. "I can't go with you. You'll see me again when you reach the third temple."

"But what about the second?" Asked Maria, who was knitting her eyebrows in annoyance.

"..There are people at the first that will lead you to the second. Trust me. They'll recognize Karina and help you. They are bound to it." Erich replied.

Maria settled back, a little reassured that they would be looked after since Erich would not be there to lead them to the next location. As she rested back, Primera entered the room, holding up a small black communicator.

"Primera.." Sigurd said lightly, taking the communicator. "This was on my bedside table.. why did you take it?" He asked, looking at the child. She pointed at it as a message began to come over the intercom. Sigurd lifted the communicator to his ear. "Sigurd here.. what's your message?" He said as a mechanic began to relay his message.

* * *

"Ah, there it is, home sweet home." Fei said, patting his pocket. "Get comfy, Fangy." He cooed, making Elly sigh and place her head in her hands again. Billy smiled at the two, shaking the flowers lightly in his hand.

"I hope we didn't miss much." Elly said, removing her hands from her face. "Erich was supposed to come by. Maybe he's still here." She noted. Fei shrugged, lifting his arms, and folding them behind his head.

"Only one way to find out." Fei replied, approaching the front door and taking a hold on the door knob. He pulled the door open, only to reveal a scene of chaos.

"It's WHAT?" Sigurd yelled into a communicator. "How could it.. who took it.. what? That makes no sense!" He said , clenching a fist. He looked back at Maria, who stood up. "Maria.. check the bedroom, please." He said, then going back to arguing with the person on the other side of the communicator.

"..What happened?" Fei asked, walking over to Bart. Bart shook his head, a look of concern beginning to appear on his face.

"I have no clue.." He said, shaking his head. As Billy entered the house, Maria ran out of the hallway.

"Karina's gone!" She shouted, coming to a halt when she saw Billy standing in the doorway. Erich stood up quickly.

"Damn it.." Erich hissed. "What has she done..?" He whispered.

Sigurd muttered a curse word, lifting the communicator to his ear again. "We'll be there immediately." He said quickly, shutting the communicator and placing it in his pocket. Bart walked over to his half-brother's side, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Sig, what happened??" He asked, placing his hands on his hips. Sigurd sighed, looking down and biting his lip.

"..Renmazuo's gone.. and so is Karina." Sigurd said, sighing. "Damn it!" He snapped, slamming his fist against the wall.

"Boy, your wife jacked your gear." Jessie said, poking Billy's arm.

Billy's eyes widened, his fingers losing grip on the flowers. "..Karina.." He whispered, blinking. "But.. how.. how could she take Renmazuo? I'm the only person who can operate it. The Anima alignment is only compatible with the Animus.." Billy said uncertainly. He felt his skin grown cold. Billy spun around on his heels, kicking off of the porch in a dead sprint in the direction of the Yggdrasil.

"Billy! Wait!" Sigurd called out, the rest of the group following him. Erich remained on the porch, his eyes darkening with anger.

"..Why did you do this.. you idiot.." Erich hissed, turning and walking out of the yard in the opposite direction of where the group ran.

* * *

Billy ran up the open gear dock, screeching to a halt when he saw Brad standing next to Renmazuo's docking area. "Brad?! What happened?" He gasped, trying to catch his breath. Brad scowled, looking up at the clamps that held the gears.

"I don't know. I was helping some of the mechanics carry gear parts in for repairs, and a few of the mechanics and I went into the supply store to get some extra EX AR10 plates, and while we were in the back, we heard one outside start yelling, and when we got back out he said someone had gotten in Renmazuo and taken it.." Brad said, shaking his head. "The head gear mechanic told me that only someone with the designated password for that particular lock could get through, and only the pilot knows that password."

"We think Karina took Renmazuo.. she's not in the house, and.." Citan began.

"And she was so shaken up about Cimerion last night.." Bart continued.

"Oh, shit.." Fei finished.

Sigurd began walking up the steps, looking back at Bart, "I'll launch the Yggdrasil immediately.. we should be able to catch her.."

As he said this, a loud sound came from outside of the gear dock. Sigurd turned and ran down the steps, looking out of the dock opening. Erich's gear was landed next to the Yggdrasil, its dark wings spread out as if it was ready to take off.

Nevermind that. I'll find her. Three of you come with me. His voice came over the intercom, ringing in their ears.

"I'll go!" Elly cried, running past Fei to the docked Vierge. She climbed into the cockpit and began the system startup.

"Erich.." Billy called, looking up, "Take me with you!" He yelled. There was a short moment where Erich did not respond, but after that passed, Shinigami lowered its arm, outstretching to Billy.

..Billy. Climb into Shinigami's hand and hold on tight.. understand? Erich said quietly.

"What about me?!" Brad shouted.

I'm not carrying both of you. Just stay here and wait. Erich snapped in an annoyed tone. The fingers of the gear curled around Billy, and then it shifted back into a standing position. Who else is coming? He asked.

"..I'll go.." Emeralda spoke up, letting go of Fei's hand and rushing to Crescens. The two gears lifted off of the ground and hovered lightly out of the gear dock, stopping next to Shinigami.

"You four be very careful!" Citan shouted. "There is no telling what has drawn Karina to return to Cimerion, so you all must be on your best guard!"

"We will follow you as soon as we can get the Yggdrasil powered up and lifted off!" Sigurd added, rushing out of the gear dock. Bart held up a thumbs up, following Sigurd out of the dock.

"Get to kicking some ass, Elly!" Fei shouted, a grin appearing on his lips.

Hopefully there will be no fighting. She said as the three gears lifted off of the ground, shooting off rapidly into the sky.

* * *

Renmazuo touched down onto the ground lightly, bending on its left knee. The cockpit opened, and Karina stepped out gingerly, looking back into the cockpit. "..There was something I didn't know I could do." She said lightly, lifting her arm and rubbing the bandage there lightly.

She then climbed down from the gear, beginning to feel the pain from her injuries. Citan had come to examine her earlier that evening, and was marveled at how her internal wounds seemed to be all but gone.

Karina scanner her surroundings, trying to determine where she had actually landed in the large pile of rubble. She looked over at a partially broken sign, which read 'Cimerion, South East District, City'. This was where the most damage had been done.

Stepping over a large pile of rubble, she determined she was where the park used to be, noticing the broken fountain, the pool of water browned by ash. The grass was scorched, most of it had broken and dissipated into the wind, leaving only the hard packed earth.

"..Why am I here, anyway..?" She asked to herself.

A woman's voice sounded behind her, startling her, "Because your spirit called you here!" She said. Karina spun around, seeing a woman sitting on a slab of broken concrete. She wore black and white, and had long white hair and dark blue eyes.

"..Another clone.. I see.." Karina whispered, turning her body completely. "I'm getting sick of you all." She groaned. "I suppose you're Elly, are you?" Karina said in a rather bitter spit.

"In the flesh." She said daintily, tossing her hair with a hand. "I'm not alone, either."

"Are you now." Karina muttered.

A smile played on the Elly clone's lips. Behind her, two other figures approached. One was quite clearly a clone of Rico. He wore a dark green sleeveless jacket with a black t-shirt underneath, and his pants were slick black leather. He wore heavy black boots as well. The other was a clone of Emeralda. She had her hair tied back in a short ponytail, wore a long black cloak that encircled her body with a greenish glow. She wore a dark purple turtle neck tight top, sans a right sleeve. The left sleeve ran entirely down her arm. A chain belt surrounded her waist, ending in black shorts. A long black robe ran from her belt back behind her legs. She wore ankle high boots, each with a hook on the toe.

"..How did you clone Emeralda?" Karina asked, her eyes flashing.

Elly gave a high laugh, tossing her head back. "When Krelian and Stone had Emeralda a year and a half ago, they made sure to steal enough samples from her, and did several mappings of her. They began forming an Emeralda clone before we were even considered being created." She explained. "So you see.. she can perform at the exact same output at the real Emeralda.. but she doesn't think of all you petty humans.. which does make a strong difference."

"Oh.. really." Karina cocked her head to the side. "I don't care what sort of pain it takes me.." She began, taking out the small silver rod from her belt, "But I'm not going to let you near this city anymore." She spat, pressing the center button. The two rods expelled from the center rod, and the trident like beam ends formed at each end.

Elly arched her back, sighing, "You've only had bounty hunting experience with that, child. You're as harmless as a fly to us. Do you really think you can play with the big boys?" She said, lowering her voice.

"I'm willing to try." Karina replied. She lifted the man-catcher up onto her shoulder and spread her legs, as if she was ready to leap at any moment.

"Oh.." Elly sighed, shutting her eyes. "I suppose this means we'll have to take you by force. Pity." She whispered.

"Why is it a pity?" Karina said slowly.

"Because." Elly replied, standing to her feet, "We were supposed to bring you back unharmed!" She shouted as the Emeralda clone leapt from her perch and dashed at Karina, her arm becoming a scythe. She swung her scythe-arm at Karina, just barely missing her.

"Ah!" Karina gasped, falling back. Her reflexes were slower due to the soreness of her body, so she had to try to watch Emeralda carefully. A grunt of annoyance came from the Emeralda clone, as she moved down, doing a cartwheel and attempting to hook Karina on the neck with her blade toed boot. Karina pulled back, falling onto the palms of her hands, just barely avoiding a lethal blow. As she tried to get up, she felt a heavy boot land on her chest, pinning her down.

She looked up, seeing the Emeralda clone standing above her. She bent over, reaching to grab Karina by the head with her hand. She licked her lips lightly, smiling, "Let me hear you scream, pretty girl." She hissed, removing her foot and dragging her up by the hair.

Karina moaned in pain, opening her eyes a little to see her foe. She bit her lip and mustered up strength in her legs. She finally managed to get enough energy, and swung her left foot into between the clone's legs, and using her right foot, she kicked her in the side of her chest, breaking the clone's grip and causing her to fold over.

The two young women landed on the ground, Karina springing to her feet with a newfound energy. She was still a split second too slow, as she realized when she felt Emeralda's hammer hand slam into her back.

Once again, Karina was on the ground, this time with her face in the dirt. She spat a bit of mud out of her mouth, and luckily got the timing just right, hearing a blade's high pitched singing approaching. She rolled over onto her back just as the blade arm jabbed into the ground where her head had been. Karina folded her stomach, whisking her leg up in a powerful kick across the clone's face.

The clone stumbled back, groaning in anger and saying something about having dirt in her eyes. She held her hands over her face, moaning in pain. Karina was about to seize her chance, when she felt a large presence behind her. She spun around only to see the clone of Rico standing behind her. He reached out with his large hand, grasping onto Karina's shoulder. She wriggled around, trying to break free of his grasp, but to no avail. He pulled her arm behind her back and twisted her around to face the Elly clone. Karina felt him take hold of her hair and he pulled her head back, keeping her head up so she could not look away.

Elly landed on the ground, nearing Karina slowly. She removed her glove from her left hand, and with her bare fingers, she reached out and ran her cold skin along Karina's scratched face. "It's so strange.. how many people want such a mongrel.." She said, a look of disgust on her face "That's all you are.. not fully human.. but what else are you.. neither of your bloodlines would accept you for what you are.. so you go through life with this pretty.. ivory.. mask." She whispered, moving her finger in a triangular position along Karina's cheek on the last three words.

"Shut up.." Karina said quietly, looking at her head-on. "You don't even belong in this world.. you're just carbon copies.. nothing but test tube sideshow freaks.." She spat.

Elly's eyes flashed, and she began to bring her hand up to slap Karina, "I've had enough of you." She said, tilting her hand slightly, a small amount of electricity moving up her hand. "So I'm going to cut your little voice box out.. no one said you had to be able to talk.." She said quietly.

Karina shut her eyes, waiting for the pain to come. There was a sudden loud sound, coming from behind her, something that sounded like.. fire?

"Agh!" Cried out the clone of Elly as Karina snapped her eyes open. She saw the Elly clone furiously beating her arm, trying to put out a flame that had ignited on her glove. When she finally did, she gripped her wounded arm, looking up.

Karina heard another familiar voice behind her, and never imagined how happy she would be to hear it.

"Drop.. her.. NOW.." Came Elly's voice. The clone of Rico spun around, bringing Karina with him.

"You think I'm going to listen to YOU?" He asked, tugging on Karina's hair. Karina fixed her eyes on Elly, who was standing behind the Emeralda clone, who had finally gotten back her composure, only to be taken by the real Emeralda's blade arm and Billy, with his gun. Erich stood far behind the three, patiently waiting with his scythe hanging in his fingers.

"I would listen if I were you. You don't want to see what we learn in Solarian BT." Elly said pleasantly, stepping closer.

"Wait.." The clone of Elly snapped, squinting her eyes, "How did you.. avoid the mirror wave?" She said quietly. Elly lifted a hand, pointing back at Erich, who smiled lightly.

"An ether barrier made by Shinigami blocks out your mirror wave." Erich said quietly, shaking his finger.

"So let her go!" Billy said, lifting his pistol and aiming it.

The Elly clone frowned, stepping back. "Rico.." She said quietly. "Do as they said.."

Rico looked up, snarling in disapproval, "But we have to bring her back!" He objected. The clone's face grew livid, and she lifted her hand.

"Don't disobey ME! If you do, you'll regret it sooner than you'd think!" She yelled, her voice shrill. A small crackle of energy appeared in her hand. The Rico clone made a grunt of annoyance, loosening his grip on Karina. He threw her forward, causing her to land face first on the ground.

Karina pushed herself up, looking back at the two clones. As she got to her feet, Billy pushed the Emeralda clone away, telling her to leave. The two young women walked past each other, Emeralda approaching Rico, and he immediately wrapped an arm around her, Karina standing next to Elly.

The three clones turned to leave, but as they did, the Elly clone spun around suddenly, letting out a cry as a large blade of ice appeared at the palm of her hand, shooting away from her and directly at the five companions across the way.

"Ah!" Elly cried out, holding out her hands to make a flame barrier. She was too late.

The ice blade shot past Billy, Emeralda and Elly, hitting Karina directly where it was aimed to hit. The blade punctured through her skin and into stomach. She fell back, screaming out in pain.

"Karina!!" Billy screamed, turning to run to her side. Erich stood far behind Karina, his eyes widening.

"No.." Erich began his skin paling.

"Billy.." Karina winced, her hand grasping the ice blade that was deeply imbedded in her torso.

"No.. no.. it can't.." Erich shook his head, beginning to lift his scythe.

"Karina!" Elly cried out, looking back to where the Elly clone had been. The three were gone. Emeralda rushed past Elly, falling to her knees next to Karina, whose head was resting against Billy's chest.

"..Shh.. please.. save your strength.." Billy whispered, grasping Karina's left hand. Karina's right hand was still clamped onto the ice blade.

"..get away from her.." Erich whispered.

Karina made a pained gasp, her skin growing very hot against Billy's skin. He looked down, and to his amazement, the ice began to melt in her hand, slowly trickling away, and as it did, her wound closed as well.

Billy gasped in amazement, clenching her hand even more tightly. As the wound finished sealing, Karina seemed to go limp in his arms, which almost made his growing hope plummet to despair once again.

"I.. I don't.." Elly mumbled, grasping her hands together. Billy reached up, and just before he touched Karina's face, she took a sudden, deep breath, as if she had just been revived from almost drowning.

".K..Karina?" Billy whispered as Karina opened her eyes, looking up. Karina's eyes seemed somewhat deeper now, the silver flecks looks much more prominent than before. "Are you.. alright?" He whispered as she looked at him, and then began looking from side to side.

Erich still stood far away from the group, grasping his hand tightly. "Damn it.. this is not good.." He said quietly to himself.

"..I.. I'm fine." Karina said finally, her voice quiet. Billy gave a relieved sigh, wrapping his arms around Karina.

He rested his forehead on her should, tugging her closer, "..Don't ever do that again.." He said quietly. Karina simply rested her cheek on his shoulder.

"I.. won't." She said in a very hushed voice. Elly and Emeralda looked at each other, both baffled by what they had just seen.

"Let's.. take you home." Erich said finally, approaching them slowly. Billy looked up at Erich, taking Karina's hands to help her to her feet. He led her down to where Renmazuo was landed, and looked up, seeing the Yggdrasil approaching in the sky.

Erich paused as Elly, Emeralda, Billy and Karina walked down the hill towards the approaching Yggdrasil. He looked into the east, where the sky was almost dark, squinting as another cold wind blew through his cloak.

"..is this how it is supposed to be?" He asked quietly, looking back at Karina, "..it is.. too soon.." He said, clenching his fists.

* * *

"Why did we run from them? We could have taken her anyway!" Rico yelled, slamming his fist against a slab of broken concrete.

"Yes.. and the others will not be pleased with that last stunt you pulled." Emeralda hissed from her perch in a blackened tree. Elly sighed, waving her hand dismissively.

"We did exactly what it was we were sent to do." Elly said, smiling. This brought a questioning gaze from the other two.

"We.. were not supposed to take her.. we were supposed to KILL her?" Emeralda asked in an unbelieving tone. Elly rolled her eyes, shaking her head.

"Please.. you think that could kill her? No.. I didn't try to kill her.. our mission was neither to seize her nor to kill her.. not this time." She said, flicking her wrist.

"Then what was it?" Rico asked.

"Ah.. our mission was to wake her inner spirit.. which is what that fatal wound did.." Elly said, a smile playing on her lips, "We want Sensheyen to wake the next time we meet Miss Karina.. because when Sensheyen wakes, he will not help the humans like Oganimi did.."

"..What will Sensheyen do?" Emeralda asked, lowering her eyes.

Elly looked back to the setting sun, placing a hand on her cheek. "Without Leinreik.. Sensheyen will simply.. kill them."


End file.
